


Kiss From A Rose

by Merlinsapprentice



Category: Underswap-AU, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Azzy comes back with Frisk-you'll see, Carry On My Wayward Son, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Guess who else huehuehue, HIATUS SEVERAL YEARS-PERSONAL ISSUES-COLLEGE, Honestly I Could Go on, I Don't Even Know, Kinks galore, M/M, Multi, Pappy likes his ladies assertive hmm, Reader Is Kinky (Sorta), Reader is an Otaku, Redemption anyone, Sexual Content, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 169,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsapprentice/pseuds/Merlinsapprentice
Summary: You're best friends with Undyne because you're both cinnamon roll dweebs. Afterprotecting Papyrus from an angry mob, he returns the favor. And ends up falling for you inthe process.It's a good thing you start to fall for him too.





	1. Meat and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Technology hates me so my original whole work got deleted. However, the amazing elenahedgehog had it downloaded and sent me the copy-so I am so so grateful and happy to tell you that I will have all the chapters up as soon as I can. Also, I intend to revise and edit the current chapters because you all deserve only the best. Finally, I am sorry-earlier with a couple of my readers they brought up the issue with the latest chapter that connecting to the real world ruins their escape from it-and for that I am so sorry for my behavior. I apologize to you all for doing so and swear not to again-I had honestly thought that I was making it easier to bear what was happening in our lives.  
> I wish that you all enjoy yourselves and this fic, and I'm so sorry that you had to experience the heart attacks and utter terror I felt when it got deleted. So, without further ado, Kiss From A Rose!

Being an otaku automatically makes you weird, not gonna lie. However, it's a good kind of weird. Otakus were open to varying cultures and lifestyles of foreign societies and embraced it. Tolerance and admiration and love for what makes humanity diverse is the key component for humility, honor, and peace-something that parents and teachers have preached to us ever since we were kids.  And working in a Fandoms-based store-the name was Doki Doki Kokoro by the way-were things were made by Otakus, for Otakus was pretty great.  Sure, it didn't really pay well, but your landlord's a really nice guy.  Thanks to that, you got to have a cool job surrounded by cooler merchandise.clothes, DVDs, technological appliances modifications, posters, manga, recipes, cosplays, you name it, we got it!  

Kind of rambling there. But the point's been made. Otakus are not only weirdos. We are awesome weirdos.

Like you and Undyne, your best friend.  You had met her a month or so ago near the end of your shift.  It was that one moment that set everything off, really, for both the better and the worst.

 

_Flashback_

Have you ever woken up and thought, today is special. Today will change my life forever. Today, something so wonderful, so absolutely terrific or something so horrible, absolutely terrible will happen. In this key moment of your life, you must go through the day with the utmost grace and do gory as you live out your life-defining moment.  
Yes, you thought, jumping out of bed and commencing the start of your glorious day by doing your morning routine. Today, something will happen to change my life forever.  
Opening the fridge, you proudly pulled out the Nutella Oreo cheesecake that your co-worker Mari-Anne had given you as a small thank you for helping her after hours. Your mouth watered as you stared at he delicious, simply beautiful piece of heaven before you.

  
Oh yes, you thought as you but into it and your whole mouth tingled with delight. This was a lifechanging moment right here. Fuck, you were going to start crying tears of joy right now it was so beautiful.

  
And that was how you felt when you found the woman you'd been searching for and locked in on her.  "Mari-fucking-Anne," you exclaimed and pulled the shy, and frankly confused, girl into a hug. "You wonderful, wonderful bitch. Like goddamn, if I was a guy I would've fucked you to the high heavens because holy shit that had to be one of the best fucking chocolate deserts I've ever had."

  
She furrowed her brows for a moment before widening her eyes in realization. "Oh. The cheesecake." She smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. It's the least I can do after you took my night shift. It gave me a lot of time to study for my exam."  Mari-Anne worked part-time day shift and night shift.  The poor girl needed some serious help to study for her Semester Finals, so you offered.  Being a college grad yourself, you knew exactly what a bitch it could be.  So, you told Mari-Anne you could take her shifts while she studied.  And the best part?  The girl aced everyone of her exams.  That right there made you feel like a proud mama bird watching her baby bird soar into the sky.

  
You patted her back. "Hey, we Otakus got to stick together." You teasingly pushed her back to make her move forward. "Now go on and get to work-those animes aren't going to alphabetize themselves." Mari-Anne laughed and moved on to the DVD shelves. "Okay okay. I'm on it."

  
You smiled as she left, her depressed look now replaced with a happy smile. School could take a lot of you, especially college. Oh boy, you remember those days. Chuckling to yourself, you went to the back of the store to put the new shipments of figurines onto the shelves. You were putting the last few up when your phone buzzed in your pocket.  
Raising a brow, you took out your phone and checked the caller ID. Your face immediately darkened.

  
Him.

  
"Hey Y/n-"

  
"I thought I told you to lose my number." You cut him off, counting to ten in your head.

  
"I know I know. Listen, I just wanted to know if you could come over this Sunday and we could go out. Like we used to do, you know?"

  
Sure, and you'd have to put up with his xenophobic bullshit all over again.

  
"Well I'm not really ready for a relationship, Bill, but thank you for asking. Hey, maybe I'll give you a call sometime. Your number's still 911? Alrighty then!"

  
"Don't you dare Ace Ventura me y-"

  
You promptly hung up and placed your phone on silent, shoving it back into your pocket. You sighed and went to the manga section. Maybe some cute Shojo and Shonen will make you feel better. Also, it was near lunch anyways, so you could take a break soon and eat something to get rid of the bad taste in your mouth Bill had left.  It had been nearly more than a year since you've broke up with him, and the guy still couldn't let it go.

  
You walked over to where the manga in the store was and scanned the shelves, looking for Fruits Basket. Maybe read some Ouran Host High-school Club after. Haruhi was such a precious babu.  You turned around and was surprised to see a fish monster with dazzling red hair voraciously reading a manga, her one visible eye shining and sparkling with pure happiness. Walking up to her, you peered over her shoulder to see what she was reading and you grinned.

  
"Holy shit, you like Tokyo Mew Mew Kissy Cutie too?!" 

  
"Aaaaahhhh!" She yelped, jumping as the manga slipped out of her hands and she stumbled, flailing around several times until she managed to catch the book before it fell. She let out a breath of relief and turned towards you, eyes wide open and blazing. "Of course not! Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is an absolute disgrace to the entire-"

  
"No, no." You laughed. "I meant if you liked Mew Mew Kissy Cuties as a manga series. I hated the second movie."

  
"I know, right?!" She said, tone reflecting how she couldn't believe anyone would actually like it.

  
You held out your hand. "My name's Y/n. What's yours, cutie?"

  
And suddenly she was shy, reaching out to shake your hand with her slightly scaly ones. "I-I'm Undyne. B-by your name tag, I-I'm assuming you work here?"

  
"Your assumptions are correct my dear. Do you need help with anything? Because if not, we should totally hang out."

  
Undyne carefully placed the manga back on its place in the shelf. "W-well, I-I was looking for the first Bleach movie, b-but I couldn't find it, s-so I went to see if you had Mew Mew Kissy Cutie aand see Kishu and Ichigo when he was still alive."

  
"Spoiler Alert!" You laughed. Undyne smiled and checked her phone before looking back up at you.

  
"I-I'm on my lunch break for the next hour. D-do you want to go to Starbucks maybe a-an talk there?" Aw, that stutter was so cute! Maybe you should wrap her in a hug and proclaim to the world that this precious child was your daughter.  Then again, the poor thing was as shy as Fluttershy.

Soon, though.   _SOON_.

  
"That sounds great. I was going to go on my break anyway." You smiled. "Let's get you that movie first. You said you were looking for Bleach, right?"

  
Undyne nodded as you began to show her the way to the anime movie section. "Th-thank you. I-i would've asked for help earlier, b-but I was, u-um..."

  
"Shy?" You looked through the anime movies beginning with "B" until you saw Ichigo's orange hair and pulled the DVD out, handing it to Undyne.  You held back an urge to coo when her eyes lit up at the sight of the case.  

  
"Y-yea. Th-thank you."

  
"No problem." Quickly heading to he cash register, you typed in the movie and printed the receipt after Undyne paid you, handing it to the (scientist, you were guessing by the lab coat). Undyne tucked it into her coat's side pocket and you signed yourself out on the Sign-In Sheet. You helped her open the door out of Doki Doki Kokoro.  
The two of you made your way to the Starbucks across the street, chatting about your favorite Bleach and Mew Mew Kissy Cutie moments up until entering the store and began exchanging phone numbers. "I dub thee AquaWeeabo, forever more." You declared as you put Undyne into your Contacts List.  Among your Contacts were-er, are-your landlord and Undyne!  Yay!

....That was actually kinda sad...But meh.  

  
Undyne giggled and you looked over the phone to see a picture of her hugging a yellow...lizard? Dragon? monster.  Also, you had to check that habit of yours.  That was kind of nosy. "She's really cute. Who's that, Undyne?"

  
She blushed, her blue cheeks taking on a nice shade of red as she showed you more pictures of her and the yellow monster. "Th-this is Alphys. Sh-she's my girlfriend."

  
"Aw, you two are so cute together." You cooed, deeply amused as your teasing prompted Undyne to blush yet a deeper shade of red.  Oddly enough, her aquamarine skin did not turn purple when she blushed, but actually red.  Magic logic.

  
"H-heh...How about you? A-are you seeing anyone?"

  
Your smile faltered slightly. Oh, that ship had long past sailed, Tranner. "I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."  You quickly threw off the frown to largely grin. "Heh, but if it's a hottie with a personality than I sure am single and ready to Doflamingo!"

  
Undyne frowned in confusion before she giggled. "O-oh! Y-you mean from One Piece! H-He's one of my favorite villains."  Have you ever said how much you loved Undyne?

  
"I know right? Like, 'heeeyy there look at my toooongue Crocodile. See how long and wet it is? It's not your dick that's for sure. Get it? Because you're made of sand! Fufufufufufufu.'" You said while making overly exaggerated facial expressions. Undyne laughed.

  
"O-oh my stars! N-no!"

  
The person in front of you left and you loved up, leaving Udyne next to you as the barista smiled. "Hello, what can I get you two today?"

  
"I'd like the Caramel Macchiato please. How about you Undyne?"

  
"I-Iced Americano would be nice, th-thank you." She replied, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

  
"The Tsundere is strong with this one." You baritone, both you and Undyne grabbing your drinks with a chorus of 'thank you' and seating yourselves at one of the window tables.

  
"O-oh hush. N-not everyone can pull it off l-like Inuyasha."

  
You took a sip from your drink, puckering your lips. Mm, yummy. "Honestly, I just can't understand what he sees in Kikyo.  I mean yes, I get it, he loved her because what they had was special and all, but it leaves no excuse to pursue someone who wants nothing other than to ruin your life."

  
"Stars, don't even get me started!" Undyne shifted, turning to a full blown anime rant. "Proclaiming her undying-"

  
"Undyneing?"  You joked, but Undyne was long gone amigo.

  
"-love, devotion and trust to Inuyasha before proceeding to murder him, trying to kill him again after he tried to save her, and claiming all she wants is to live her life in love and peace while murdering anyone who so much as looks at her funny!" She fumed, throwing her hands up into the air. "Like goddamn it bitch, this is why people stereotype women as indecisive little shits!"

  
"Congrats, an anti-character rant and splicing in a mini poem." You patted her hand-wow.  It was smooth and scaly, but felt like a lightly cold human hand-comfortingly. "What other animes do you like?"

  
"W-well, Bl-Black Butler is really cool, a-and One Punch is super funny!"

  
"Excellent taste.  I am somehow both Saitama and Genos at the same time."

"A-aren't we all?"  You cracked a smile.  You found a keeper here for sure.

"You know, we should do this more often." Though you'd probably have to stay at Doki Doki Kokoro. Just like Princess Jellyfish. Having an Otaku job was a lot of fun, but it didn't exactly pay the bills.

  
Undyne nodded eagerly. "I-I can come in during my lunch break a-and we could hang out andoh! M-maybe someday, I-I could invite you over to my house and we could watch anime!"

  
You stared at her in wonder. Hell. Fucking. Yes.

  
"You are officially my best friend." Nothing screamed friendship like an Anime Movie Night.

  
Undyne gasped, bright sparkles in her eye with a wide smile. "R-really?!"

  
"I don't see why-nooOOOYYTTT!" You exclaimed when Undyne suddenly jumped over the table to hug you, miraculously not spilling a single drop of the drinks but leaving you with a heart attack.

  
"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!" You choked, feeling the shy and timid fish momster squeeze you with surprising strength. You gasped for air, your face turning a vivid purple as Undyne continued to hug you to death.

  
"Un-dyne-can't....breathe!" Undyne gasped and quickly released you. Your body fell to the ground and you laid there, head dizzy from lack of oxygen.

  
"O-oh shit! Y/n, are you okay?!"

  
"Mama I just shot a man, he was Adolf Hitler," You sang, goofily grinning before your face plopped back down onto to the ground.

  
"F-fuck fuck fuck-somebody get me the Jaws of Life!"

  
Ah yes, what a lovely start to a beautiful friendship indeed.

 

Since that day, your life had been pretty great!

.....Well, kinda.

You were making yourself some cupped Ramen for breakfast-hey, it was cheap and yummy!-when you heard the doorbell ring, followed by a tentative knock.

"Coming!"  You called out and strolled to the door.  "Good morning, how may I help-"  Your eyes widened in surprise when you saw a slightly tall, African man in his early forties with curly brown hair in a cap at your door.  It was your landlord.

"Oh!  Mr. Buhari, what a surprise."  He smiled and lightly tipped his hat to you, though his eyes looked somewhat troubled.  "Please, call me Katlego, Y/n."  He gestured.  "May I come in?"

"Of course!"  You opened the door and softly closed it behind Katlego as he stepped in.  Moving to the living room, you pulled out a chair for him and the two of you to sit.  "Would you like some tea?"  Katlego shook his head.

"No, thank you.  I have something rather...Important to discuss with you."  Wuh oh.

You nodded and sat down on the chair facing the front of Katlego.  "Is everything alright?"

"Wha-oh, yes, I am fine, thank you.  However, I'm sorry to bring you some...troubling news."

"Is it my music?  I make sure that I only listen to it in headphones now."

"No, it isn't."  He chuckled lightly.  "Though it was damn funny hearing Ms. Cutter complain that you were playing 'Kiss Kiss Fall In Love' so loud that she couldn't sleep."

"Heh...Then, it must be the cash, isn't it?"

Buhari sighed.  "I'm sorry, Y/n.  But as much as I like you-and I really do."  Mr. Buhari would not admit it allowed for the sake of his manly pride, but he thought of you as if you were his own daughter.  After all, you were only a child when you had become his tenant.  "But I'm afraid that I can't afford not having the pay.  It's been more than three months since you've last submitted your rent.  Inspectors are due in a few weeks.  I'm obligated to show them any and all documents of my tenants income and salaries.  If they find out about your delayed submission.." You'd be incarcerated.

You lightly tapped your foot, a habit you had developed when nervous.  "Is there-what if I got another job?  A good paying job."

"Well, I suppose.  But getting a job is a long process.  It may take months-time you do not have."

"I'll find a way.  I just need a few more weeks, okay?  Please, Mr. Buhari?"  He sighed and slowly stood, nodding in affirmation.

"A month, then.  I will see what I can do to ward the inspectors off for a bit-" he was startled when you suddenly embraced him, tightly hugging the man in sheer gratitude. "Thank you so much.  I promise, I won't let you down!  Heck, I bet I'll have another job in less than a week!"  He gently patted your back and you parted from him.

"Very well.  Good bye and good luck, Y/n."  You lead him to the door.  "Thanks, and bye to you too!"  You closed the door and cracked your knuckles before fist bumping the air.  "Time to go job-hunting!"  You raced upstairs to your old computer and turned it on.  "I bet this'll be easy!"

Two weeks later found you thumping your head over and over onto cashier counter at D.D.K., as Mari-Anne, several other coworkers, and frankly, now the customers, watched you. And why were you doing this exactly? Because life was sad and depressing and you couldn't find a single job you could take. Not even Starbucks. "H-hey Y/n-oh my gosh, are you okay?" Undyne watched you with concern. "Oh I'm fine. It's just that life is pointless and nothing matters, and I'm always tired. I can't sleep, I'm overeating, and none of my old hobbies interest me." Undyne looked up at Mari-Anne for clarification. "She's been trying to get another job for two weeks." She deadpanned. Undyne nodded. "O-Oh." Undyne lightly patted your back. "W-well, M-Muffet's is hiring so if you want I-I can schedule an interview-" Your head jolted up and you glomped the fish monster, sending her tumbling to the ground with a surprised yelp. "Oh my god thank you thank you thank you thank you oh I love you so much Unnie!" It would take several minutes-and several people-to help Undyne pry an enthused you off of her. After which, she called 'Muffet' and managed to score you an interview with her today. How awesome was that?! 

"I'm so nervous and excited at the same time, Undyne!" You gushed to the fish monster as you held her hands in your own. "I'm nervicited!

 

  
"I-I'm sure you'll be fine, y/n." She shyly encouraged you. "Y-you're a really good friend to me, aand you're so nice and open to us monsters. A-Always doing your best in everything you do, who wouldn't want to have you as their employee?"

  
"Aw Undyne!" You cooed and hugged her. "You're so kawaii desu nei!"

  
She blushed and giggled as well. "A-Arigato. Y-you too."

  
You released Undyne to reach for a special addition package of seasons 1-2 of One Punch and moved back to the counter, where you began to gift wrap and place the DVD set into a bag. Whilst doing that, you continued the conversation with you're friend. "Speaking of friends, you still need to introduce me to yours."

  
"I-I know..." Undyne smiled and rubbed the top of her hands sheepishly.

  
You chuckled as you calculated the price on the computer screen. "I especially want to meet your girlfriend after all those adorable pics you showed me."  
Undyne blushed, her cheeks turning red and purple. "A-Alphys? Y-yeah, maybe tomorrow? I've got to finish a project at the university."

  
"No prob! Friday it is then." You handed her the bag and receipt. Propping your face in your hands, you gave her a mischievous smirk. "You two are so cute together, and those fangs you got could make for some seriously hot kinky sex."

  
"Y/N!" She groaned in embarrassment and hid her face in the large sleeves of her scientist coat. You laughed.

  
"Sorry not sorry Undyne-chan! But in all seriousness, I approve of the relationship one hundred percent."

  
"T-Thank you." She took her face out of her hands and sighed.

  
"Here you go," you said and handed the bag with the receipt tucked safely inside.

  
Undyne smiled gratefully and opened the door out, waving you goodbye. "G-Good luck, y/n!"

  
"Thanks! I'll see you Friday, Undyne!" You watched your tall friend disappear down the corner, her long red hair bouncing in its pony tail. You turned back to the movie shelves, reorganizing and stacking the DVDs. You normally wore either a kimono or maid outfit during your work hours in the store.

  
For your interview, you decided to wear a purple skirt, black tights, and wine red-satin mid-arm shirt. Your hair was tied back into a ponytail with a cute heart ribbon. Unless it was for cosplaying purposes, you never wore make up. Too much of a hassle to put on and too much of a hassle to clean up afterwards, not to mention how easy it was to mess it up.

  
You worked from 8 a.m. until 1 p.m., Monday through Thursday. If the interview went well at Muffet's, then you would be a waitress from 3 p.m. until 6 p.m Monday through Saturday. It would be a busy schedule, but that was fine. While you loved your nerd job, it didn't exactly help pay the bills.  
Once it was 1, you checked yourself one last tome in a mirror and began your walk to the cafe.

  
It was a couple blocks away from where you lived. How convenient. Your body thrummed with excitement. You were going to get a job (hopefully) at a well-renown monster cafe. Undyne said most monsters were nice, and out of the few you've met-Undyne, a tall blue bunny named Bleu, and a dog couple named Dogamy and Dogeressa-where some of the kindest people you've met.

  
Your happy smile was replaced with a frown as you saw a group of people, some carrying antimonsters signs, protesting in front of a supermarket. You recognized a certain few from your neighborhood and scowled. Goddamn it Billy.

  
It was Bill Tranner, a typical play-boy asshole moron with enough money and influence to gather and manipulate more asshole morons.  
The monster that he and his crowned surrounded was a tall skeleton wearing an orange hoodie and smoking a cigarette, a bag of groceries in one hand and another tucked inside his shorts pocket. He seemed calm having a mob of people verbally slandering and physically threatening him, his wide mouth revealing its large fangs as he bet into a new cigarette.

  
"What's going on, Billy?" You moved to the front so you stood protectively in front of the skeleton with Billy facing you.

  
He sneered. "What's it look like, y/n? This fucking freak-" he gestured to the talk skeleton, who gave you a cheeky wave-"decided he can just go up and do whatever the fuck he wants in a human store. It's bad enough that these monsters are near us, but now there in our residences too?! What the fuck is-".

  
"I've heard enough." You interrupted, your glare fiercer than the one Billy was now giving you. You turned to the skeleton and your expression softened. "What happened, Mr. Skeleton?"

  
"Pretty much everything the stick-up-his-ass said. Except for the fucking part." He held up a bag of groceries. "I went grocery shopping instead." He gave a deep chuckle and used two fingers to hold his cigar and blew a plume of smoke. "Sorry pal-but I'm not into dudes."

  
"Why you-". You pushed Billy back to prevent his advancing assault on the skeleton.

  
"He had every right to be upset." You placed your hands on your hips and glared at the crowd. "This gentleman," you gestured to the skeleton, "wanted to get his groceries. And you're all complaining about him buying food from a store?"

  
"But he's a monster!"

  
"So?" You retort. "Has he assaulted anyone?"

  
"What? No, but-"

  
"Has anybody been verbally and/or physically threatened by him?"

  
"No-"

  
"Then I don't see any problem here in Mr. Skeleton spending his money to buy supplies. Yet here you all are, spending your Thursday harassing him instead of doing actual productive work?"

  
The crowd seemed much calmer from your words. A few people sent each other guilty, doubtful glances. Billy's jaw grounded and his fists clenched, eyes narrowed dangerously at you. "You saying that it's okay to have these freaks mingling with us? Have you seen the magic they can do? Their very existence is a threat to ours! It's only a matter of time before these monsters perform a hostile takeover of everything we know."

  
"The only thing I see 'threatening' anyone is you and that crowd. Ganging up on an unarmed, single civilian due to race is considered a horrific hate crime punishable by the government as a major felony and possible act of terrorism."

  
At the threat of arrest and/or jail time, the crowd definitely looked unconfident and began to slowly disperse, leaving you and Billy in your intense staring completion.  
"This isn't over, y/n." He growled out, his ocean orbs locked with your e/c. His voice was low and screamed DANGER DANGER at you. You remained unfazed, arms crossed and defiant.

  
Billy gave you and the skeleton one last before he stormed away, likely trying to bitch to his parents how he didn't get everything to go the way he wanted. You shook your head and turned to the skeleton.

  
"Are you alright, Mr. Skeleton? They didn't hurt you or anything did they?" He shook his head.

  
"Nah I'm fine. They were mostly just shouting and shoving. Thanks for stepping in by the way." He smiled. "Things could have gotten out of hand."

  
"Oh thank you, but really, I didn't do much. I only told them how stupid they were being and to do something not so stupid." You sighed and shook your head with a frown. "It burns me up inside to see people do these kinds of things to monsters because of irrational hate and fear."

  
Papyrus' grin seemed to widen and he chuckled. "Quite the superhero aren't ya?"

  
You snickered. "Oh yes. Prancing around in a skin tight leotard and striking suggestive poses that leaves nothing to the imagination."

  
The skeleton laughed. "Heh. Like Superman but with your underwear on the inside." He jokes back.

  
He reached out a hand. "Name's Papyrus. Papyrus the Skeleton." You laughed and shook his hand.

  
"I'm y/n, the human."

  
"Where you headed now?"

  
"I've got a job interview a few blocks down at a cafe. I was on my way there when I saw you and, you know." Papyrus blew another plume and eyed the area. His black eye holes squinted in the direction you mentioned.

  
"You wouldn't happen to be applying for Muffet's, would you?" You looked at him in surprise.

  
"Yeah, that's the one. Why do you ask?" Papyrus offered you a grin and shrugged.

  
"Curiosity." You rolled your eyes at his cryptic answer and smiled.

  
"Curiosity killed the cat-"

  
"-But satisfaction brought it back." He finished.

  
"Yep. Anyway, I've got to get going. It was nice meeting you, Papyrus." He nodded.

  
"Same here, y/n. I'll be seeing you around, 'Kay?"

  
"Believe it!" Papyrus chuckled and gave you one last wink before he disappeared. You blinked at the empty spot where Papyrus had been standing only a few seconds ago. Magic includes teleportation right?

...If anime taught you anything, that would be a hell yes. You shrugged. Okay then.

  
You straightened out your skirt, took a deep breath, and continued on your way. You soon found yourself in front of a cute, chocolate-colored two-story, with the frilled top stating Muffet's in golden insignia. Welp, this was it. This was the defining moment in your life that you could finally tell people, "Guess what bitches?! This weabo is a waitress for one of the world's best cafes while you're all hating on life, I'll be enjoying mine!" Honestly, people thought that just because you were an otaku you didn't do jack for society *cough cough Billy cough cough*, and this is the icing on the cake that spells, PROOF!

  
You took a proud step forward

  
And tripped on a curved path of sidewalk. Damn you, sidewalk. Damn you.

  
You flailed your arms and squeezed your eyes shut, awaiting the painful impact of skin on concrete. But instead, strong arms wrapped around your waist. You felt your face cradled to a soft fabric, that smelled vaguely like honey, scones and pasta. A strange mix, but it worked.

  
You opened your eyes to see Papyrus grinning down at you. "Fancy meeting you here, y/n.. On my way to the store and you're already falling for me."

  
"Papyrus!" You grinned happily and hugged the tall skeleton, making him look down at you in surprise. "Thank you, your timing was perfect!" You released him to gesture to the dent in the sidewalk and then your shoes. "I don't usually wear heels, so I'm more clumsy than normal. And this goddamn dent in the sidewalk," you gave it a kick for emphasis, "decided to trip me right as I'm about to go in for my interview."

  
You blew a raspberry at said path and put your hands on your hips. "Take that! Papyrus helped me out, ya piece of stupid cement!" You stuck your tongue out and pulled down an eyelid. "Nya!"

  
Papyrus laughed. "You do realize you're arguing with an inanimate object?"

  
"The cement started it." You retort.

  
"True." He tucked his hands back into his pockets. Then he blinked as if realizing something. "Say, what about your interview?" You gasped.

  
"Shit I forgot. Thanks Papyrus, I owe ya one, bye!" You waved to the skeleton and avoiding that damn cement went inside the cafe.

  
Papyrus watched you go inside and leaned against a telephone pole. He went home to drop off his groceries. Papyrus had then gone to Muffet's to talk to his spider friend about your SOUL and how you had helped him.

  
Your SOUL was beautiful, silver glowing with gold surrounded by healed cracks. It was rare to find an empathetic person like you so willing to help monsters. He thought that the least he could do was tell Muffet that you came with a Papyrus stamp of approval.

  
He chuckled and puffed, the smoke coming out in a group of rings that floated into the air. After five minutes or so, he saw you come out the doors with a wide grin on your face, eyes sparkling in pure joy. Your SOUL thrummed, the magic surrounding you making your body glow to people like him who could see magic and SOULs.  
Yes, this is a human who deserved good fortune.

  
He watched, amused, as you did a cute happy dance that involved a series of twirls and jumps. Papyrus chuckled and his right eye glowed. He summoned the magic needed for his trip back home.

  
He'd definitely find a way to meet this human again. He had a good feeling about her. But then he frowned as he saw you leave. That annoying man from earlier-Billy-was eyeing you with a malevolent glare, no doubt still pissed by your standing up to him, before he disappeared into one of the bars.  
Papyrus felt a sinking feeling in his SOUL as he felt it twitch in apprehension. He'd have to go home and sleep on this. He had an intuition that he'd need to get some foresight on the fate of you through one of his dreams. Hopefully, it was something he could stop.


	2. Your First Day At Your New Job

It's Friday! The day of the week everybody around the world is waiting for. It means the start of the weekend, a time when you can hang out with friends, let loose, and celebrate! You were always happy when it was Friday for those reasons. Dressing in a maid outfit, you went down to Doki Doki Kokoro and proceeded to be awesome.

 

"Please, please can you keep my secret?" Kaichu Wa Maid Sama, one of your favorite cute animes. Although Usui was a huge dick and pervert, you shipped him with Prez 100%. You did various tasks as you sang, organizing and restocking supplies.

 

"I want to be true to my heart. But even I have a secret or two That I want to keep to myself. That's why my secret makes my heat ache slightly." Once done, you clapped your hands in satisfaction and went back to the front of the store in the Customer Services Section.

You helped a few people find the animes and manga they were looking for. During break, you made sure to call Undyne and tell her you got the job at Muffet's. By the time it was 12, Undyne came into the store.

 

"H-Hey y/n! I l-love the maid outfit, it looks good on you." She complimented and gushed at the outfit you wore, similar to the ones in Kaichu Wa Maid Sama, only yours was purple.

"Thanks. I have an extra for you to seduce-I mean, show off-to your bae." You grinned. Undyne blushed and proceeded to stammer profusely.

"Y-Y/n! I-I". You laughed and hugged your flustered friend.

"I'm just messing with you, Undyne. But in all seriousness, if you ever need a spare, I'm here to serve."

 

"I-I'm going to die from a n-nosebleed or heart attack and it'l b-be your fault!" She playfully accused and lightly jabbed a finger against your chest.

 

"Am I that sexy?" You struck a pose but could only hold it for a few seconds before you burst into laughter. "Shishishishishi! No I'm not, but the outfit is!"

 

Undyne groaned and out her head I her hands. "Y-you're as bad as Napstablook!"

"Isn't that the DJ everybody's talking about?" You asked. Undyne nodded in confirmation.

"Y-yeah. I-I built him..." You gaped at your friend in wonder. Undyne started to shift nervously by your intense stare. She swore that she could see twinkling stars form in your eyes.

 

"Oh. My. God. Undyne I'm so proud of you!" You hugged your friend tightly and squealed. "I knew you were super smart, but this is unbelievable! Undyne, you're a genius!"

"I-it's really n-not that big a deal..."

 

"Are you serious?" You deadpanned. Undyne looked to meek to answer. You took her hands in yours. "Undyne, people are saying that Napstablook's design and abilities are a revolutionary step forward in technology, the innovation of the century, and you're telling me it's 'no big deal?' Come on, hon! Have some faith in yourself."

 

"Who wouldn't be nice to you, cinnamon bun?"  You teased the girl with a wink. "And I still want to meet this girlfriend of yours.  She's awfully lucky to have someone like you."

 

"A-aw Y/n," Undyne shuffled her feet.  "Y-you don't have to say that."

 

"Maybe she's a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie like you."

 

"Y-YoU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT Y/N."  Undyne covered her now ruby face. "I CAN SEE HER IN A SEXY COSPLAY NOW DAMNIT."  You patted Undyne's shoulder, "Just spreading that lesbo lo-o-ove~, love." You sang.

 

"D-don't you have to go to Muffet's soon?" She tried to diverge from her embarrassment.

 

"Oh yeah.  Oh shoot!"  You raced over to the dressing room and grabbed your bag.  "Be back in a bit!"  Changing out as fast as you can, you practically stormed out of the room and signed yourself out.  Undyne was chatting with a guy dressed as Hisoko when you whirled by.

 

"S-so yeah I'd totally ship it if he was an adult like Hisoka b-but-wah!"  The guy blinked as he saw Undyne for one second and then the next grabbed and flying in the air as you held onto her and zoomed out of the store.   The doors clicked shut a moment after.  "...Okay?"

 

"AAAAND- made it!"  You opened the door to Muffet's, the wham produced startling several monsters as you fist pumped the air.  "Woo!  And just in the nick of time, too.  Isn't that great Undyne-Undyne?"  The poor girl had her one side of her face floor, butt in the air as she laid hunched over with swirly eyes and a slightly parted mouth in what was clearly a dazed expression.

 

"Uh, Undyne?  You okay?"

 

"Y-yes Izaya I wanna play with P-Pocky watch out for M-Mr. Stop Sign heheheheh."

 

"I do believe you overstimulated her."  A smooth, feminine voice spoke up from behind you.

 

"Shoot, I completely forgot that she's so-holy frick!"  You jumped to a light curtsy when you realized that the spider barista-look alike was none other than your boss, the lovely Ms. Muffet.  "I'm sorry I was almost late ma'am, I had a shift over at my other job-"

 

She waved it off with one of her numerous arms. "It's fine.  That aside, I now know for a fact that you have the makings of a good employee."  She chuckled. "At lest when you're not trying to run your friend through a marathon."  

 

Undyne had been picked up by a pair of dogs who kept Eskimo kissing one another.  The two of you watched as they lightly fanned her and the male gave her something to drink, whilst the female dog adjusted her ruby hair.

 

"She is going to be okay though, right?"

 

"Indubitably."  You both watched Undyne for a few more seconds before Muffet clapped two of her hands.  “Well, then.  I do believe I ought to show you around -----------.”  You followed Muffet as she lead you further inside the bar and observed the beautiful scenery.  You’d already gotten the gist of things from your interview the other day, but it was still beautiful to see.  It looked like a fancy bar, for sure.  Velvet leather-seated table arrangements and ornamental chairs, with the overall walls and ceiling ornamented with wispy, spider web designs-and spiders.  Though the monsters versions’ of spiders were far cuter than the ones you were acquainted with.  Oh fuck-you’d killed a few spiders in your life-would Muffet think you were a murderer if she found out?...Shit….

 

You begin to sweat nervously and tried to casually observe for an exit. Maybe run through that windo-oh no she’s looking at you act natura.”...last name?”

 

“Uh-wha?”  Such intelligence.  So sly.   Much wow.

 

Muffet seemed to stifle a chuckle.  “I was asking what your last name is.  I had not seen it indicated anywhere through your resume or when you introduced yourself.”

 

Oh.  You were safe.  For now.  “Oh that,” you grinned.  “It’s not an accident.  See, I was raised in an orphanage for most of my life, and by the time I was legally considered an adult, no one had adopted me.  So I’ve never had a last name to begin with.”

 

“I apologise.  I had not meant to pry.”  You waved it off.

 

“It’s fine, really.”  

 

“All the humans we’ve known tended to bear last names, so I assumed that you would have one too.”

 

“Again, it’s completely fine.  I’m over it.”  If it weren’t for Mr. Buhari, making you his tenant when you were only 18, you were certain you would’ve never escaped from that place.  “So uh-is there anything you want me to do specifically on my first day?  I can carry at least five different sets of dishes one me at once.”  Balance and self-confidence. 

 

“I suppose I’d let you go.  You seem more than adequate to adapt to the workplace.”  She hummed thoughtfully.  “However, the jukebox  by the stage has been off lately.”

 

“I could give it a look.  I’m pretty handy at fixing things.”  Gundam models baby.  Boo yah.  

 

“Wonderful.” Muffet turned her head to the direction of a faint dinging sound.  “I’ll leave you to it.  If you need any help, Shirley and Sally occupy the walls by the stage.”

 

“Okay, great.  Thanks Miss Muffet!”  You could not say that with a straight face.  You just couldn’t.

 

Turning back, you hopped onto the stage and noted the toolbox resting beside the jukebox.  Attempting to turn the machine on and off, it gave a low hum before sputtering silent.  Welp, you were no technician, but you could give this a go.  You kneeled beside the machine and scrolled through it, taking in every detail that you could.  The thing had credits, it’s volume seemed fine...What exactly was wrong with it, anyway?  Throughout most of your first hours as an employee at an actual job, you tried to fix a jukebox.

 

“Great scott, what is this?”  A record had unceremoniously popped out and landed right on your lap.  You hadn’t even pushed the butto-ooh, look, La Seine!....No no okay focus, blue wire and red wire...What?

 

With an exasperated sigh, you realised that you really, really need a break from tech.  Popping out from under the machine, you noticed two spiders talking(?) with each other.   That must have been Shirley and Sally.  

 

“Hey, uh, Shirley and Sally, right?”  The two shifted their bodies to face you.  “I’m going to take a break from this for a bit.  Maybe serve some customers-?”  The two nodded, and you took that approval to clean off your grease-stained hands and start setting up your notepad.  “All righty!”

 

Most of the monsters in the bar were in the large booths, save for an orange bunny who seemed to be passed out on a table.  You started to walk over to the one where Undyne was, now awake and talking to the three dogs there, when you heard someone call your name.  Strange.  Turning around, you noticed a table on the other side of the room where a tall blue bunny and orange cat sat.  When you were close enough, you realized that the cheery cat seemed to have been the one who called you over, while the bunny had a biscotti positioned in his teeth like a cigar.  

 

“Hello sirs.  How may I help you?”  

 

“Oh no need to be so formal!”  The cat chuckled.  “I’m Calvin, and my friend here is Bleu.”  The bunny gave you a small wave and a tired, half-grin.  “What’s yours?”

 

“My name is ------------.  It’s nice to meet you, Calvin and Bleu.”  You faltered.  “Ah, wait-I thought you called me over?”

 

“That was me.”  Bleu spoke up.  “We heard Pap talkin’ about you and I wanted to see if he was right.”  He eyed you in what you presumed-and hoped-was an approving manner.  “Muffet really did hire a human.  Huh.”  He seemed to realize what he said and quickly shifted his hands up apologetically as Calvin shot him a glare.  “N-no offense, --------!”

 

“None taken, I think?”

 

“It’s just that it’s interesting is all-Muffet has hundreds of spiders working for her, so she’s not really in need of an extra worker.  She must of really liked you to have you work for her.”

 

“Oh,” you blushed shyly-compliments always did get to you.  “Thank you.  That’s very nice of you to say Bl-”  You were cut off when a loud rumbling was heard, and you and Bleu turned to stare at a bashful Calvin.  

 

“H-heh.  Sorry.”  He patted his stomach.  “The Calvin’s Tummy Foundation gets cranky when I don’t make any deposits.”  You giggled.  

 

“Well, I’d certainly love to make a donation.”  You eyed the menu.  “Would you both be interested in Spider Shakes?”  By the stars, you’d assumed that they were popular.

 

“On the behalf of Calvin’s Tummy Foundation, I sincerely thank you.”  He grinned.  Bleu rolled his eyes at his friend’s childish behavior, but there was a small grin at the corners of his lips.

 

You walked down to the counter and tore off the note to one of the spiders there. “May I please have these orders?”  It nodded and took the note from you as it climbed up the wall.  With that done, you decided to go and check up on Undyne.  Walking over to the table, you noticed that she was in conversation with the dogs.

 

“A-and Alphy set her entire house on fire!”  They laughed, the dog couple  eskimo kissing while the black-patched one sporting several knives in his belt howled with laughter.  

 

“Good ole captain!  She’ll never learn how to cook.” 

“Hey Undyne?  Feeling better?” Her eye lit up in the cutest way.  Daw!

 

“-----------!”  She glomped you before she began poking you accusingly in the chest.  “H-How could you ----------?!  I-I couldn’t see straight for a solid five minutes!”

 

“I’m sorry.”  You rummaged through your pockets and pulled out  a Hello Panda packet.  “I offer you this humble yet adorable Hello Panda snack as compensation.” 

 

Undyne took it from you with a sage nod.  “Y-your apology has been accepted.  Th-though I should go-I-I promised Al we’d have a date in JapanTown.”

 

“Then hop to it Unnie!  Go go go!”  You shooed her away after a quick bestie hug.  “And don’t forget to send me details later understand?!”  She giggled and waved.  “I-I won’t!  B-bye --------!”

 

“Bye Unnie!”  You watched her leave with the doors clicking shut behind her, the faint melodious sound of a bell going off.  You turned back to the other dogs at the table.  “Hello there.  Is there anything I can do for you all?”

 

“Donuts please!”  The dog couple said unanimously while the black-patched one spoke up.

 

“Heh heh heh, they always go fer-hic-the same thin’.  Whhhyy don’t ya learn to liv’ it up a bit Dogamy?  Dogaressa?”

 

“Says you Doggo-you always get drunk!” Dogaressa scolded.

 

“Pfft an’ lovin’ it!”  You giggled.  Monsters were so much fun.

 

“Would you like me to get you anything Mr.-?”

 

“Doggo, love.  And yesss ya can!”  He hopped onto the table and laid on his back, putting his paws under the back of his head as he grinned up at you.  “Giv’ it to me nice ‘n’ good please, yeah?”

 

….What?.....WHAT?!  Were you being hit on by-oh good lord.  Well, he was good looking, but you weren’t that kind of a girl.  And voyeurism was pretty awkward in your opinion….sooo…..someone send help.

 

You tried to prevent the massive blush decorating your cheeks and cleared your throat.  “I-I’m, uh...Not sure what you mean?”

 

“He wants a belly rub!”  Calvin called out from the other side of the room.

 

Oh...OH.  That...made sense.  Wow you were such a pervert.

 

“Uh sure.”  You reached your hand out and began to rub and scratch his tummy like you would for a normal dog.  Doggo groaned and sighed happily, his bushy tail wagging from underneath him.

 

“Woof!  That’s great-been tryin’ to git that spot fer weeks.” You smiled and stopped when he seemed to have dozed off, his tongue rolling out from his mouth as he snored.

 

“I’ll go get your donuts in just a moment.”  You said to the chuckling couple as they poked fun at Doggo.  The spider from earlier sat beside two drinks that were most likely the Spider Shakes. “Thanks, and can I get some donuts please?  Dogamy and Dogaressa ordered them.”  The spider nodded and climbed back up its web strands.  

 

You strolled over to Calvin and Bleu and handed them each a shake.  “Here you go you.”

 

“Thanks!/Thanks.”  Calvin took a big gulp and sighed happily.  “That hits the spot.  Doesn’t it Bleu?”

 

“Yeah.”  You smiled and went back to get Dogamy and Dogaressa their donuts, handing them the plate.  Thankfully, Doggo had been repositioned onto the seat where he was now snoozing rather soundly.  “And here you go.  If there’s anything else you need, you just let me know.”  You nodded over to the Jukebox.  “I better start getting back to work on the machine.”

 

“You go right ahead dear.  Schmoopsy poo and I are going to enjoy our treats.  Isn’t that right?”  They giggled and nose kissed once more.

 

“Of course my Googly bear,” Dogaressa smiled.

 

You resisted the urge to crack a pun on Puppy Love and went back onto the stage.   Eventually, a few hours passed until you were down to 20 minutes until 6. You also managed to score $10 in tips for your perky attitude. Yes! Succumb to my cuteness you wonderful, lovely people!  However, you got so into your work on the Jukebox that you didn’t hear the doors open.

 

"Hey Papyrus!"

 

“Salutations Papyrus.  I’m still expecting that tab.”

 

“Yo buddy!  Long time no see!”

 

"What's up Paps?"

 

"The ceiling." A smooth voice replied with a chuckle. His name was Papyrus...?  Why did that sound vaguely familiar…

 

“Hey ----------.”

 

You were startled when you heard the airy voice and jumped, slamming your head into the Jukebox.  “Yowie!”  You groaned and climbed out from under the Jukebox, rubbing the top of your head.  “Woops.  Sorry about that.  Need a hand?”

 

You looked up, and sure enough Papyrus was standing in front of you, hand held out with his orange hoodie on as he gave you a wink. "Hey y/n. Cute outfit. It's suits you."

"Thanks. It's nice to see you too.  Though I would’ve appreciated it without bumping my head.”

 

“Sorry about that.  What were you doing under there anyway?”

 

“Miss Muffet said that the Jukebox needed some work, so I’ve been trying to get it to work.”  You sighed.  “So far nothing’s helped though.  I’ve tried adjusting the amplifier, tuning out the record player, etc.”  Papyrus hummed in thought and slid on over, taking your place under the Jukebox.  

 

“Let me see if I can get a look at it.  Mind handing me the toolbox?”

 

“Sure.”  You slid it closer to him and heard what sounded like screws being done.  “Monkey wrentch?”  You handed it to him.

 

“Screw driver?”  

 

“Check.”

 

“Your hand in marriage?”

 

“Che-Dude, seriously?”

 

“Heheh, couldn’t help it.”  A loud pop!  Was heard and the Jukebox sprung to life, Dancing in September playing joyfully from its speakers.  You gawked at Papyrus as he came out and leaned against the machine with one arm, crossing his body slightly as he twirled a wrench in his fingers.  

 

“I buh what how?!”  You sputtered, eyeing the tall skeleton incredulously.

 

“Guess you could say I’m a pretty handy kind of guy.”  You decided that you would never touch a Jukebox again as a crimson heat flared across your face.

 

“Well, thank you-oh!  Did you come to order something?”

 

“Yeah and-”  His boney ridges shot up in surprise as you suddenly grabbed his arm and lead him to a table.  “-thanks?”

 

“You wait right here-I’ll go and get my stuff and be right back.”  You cleaned out the rag and stepped over to him, pen and notepad in hand. "So Papyrus-whatcha doing here?" You asked him while taking the orders of a tall albino bunny monster and dragon monster.

 

"I come to Muffet's for some grub or drinks every now and then."

You told one of the sliders dangling on the ceiling about their orders and they left, off to fetch the bunny and dragon their drinks. "That's cool. I tried one of the drinks here and I've gotta say, that's was the best fucking caramel-chocolate shake I've ever had."  Undyne had stopped by Kokoro a few days ago and let you have a sip of her drink.  It was euphoria, to say the least.  If you hadn’t known monsters used magic to cook, you would’ve thought that you were drugged.

 

Papyrus chuckled. He sat down at one of the tables while you have the two monsters their drinks before returning to him. "Monster food and drinks are different from humans because we use magic to make them." You nodded.

 

"That makes sense. So the magic brings out the best in what you do, and that makes the food and drinks taste good because you literally put your heart and soul into it."

Papyrus raised an eye bridge and looked pleased with your response. "Never thought about it like that, but yeah, that's about right." He patted the seat next to him. "Wanna chat for a while?"

 

You smiled sheepishly. "I'd love to, but i don't know if that will be alright for me to take a break so soon on my first day."

 

"Nah, it's cool." He grinned. "Muffet is a good friend of mine. She won't mind."

"If you insist." You slid in the booth next to him. He waved over a few spiders to calm down.

 

"Can you guys do me a solid and get me a Spider Swirl and Spider Macaroon?" The two spiders nodded and went back up onto the ceiling and into the kitchen. "Th anks buds.

So," Papyrus said and turned to you. "I just wanted to say thanks again for sticking up for me back there." He blew a puff of smoke.

 

"It's no big deal, really." You said. "They were doing something mean and wrong and I didn't like it, and-"

 

"That's what I'm saying." He said, smiling at you. "Most humans are okay with us monsters, but the sad fact is that there's still a lot who hate us and will do everything they can to get rid of us." He sighed and blew another smoke ring. "So for you to be so open and considerate, it really came as a surprise to me."

 

"Thank you, Papyrus. That's really sweet of you too say." You gently held his hand in yours. Papyrus turned to look at you. "And don't take it too bad, alright? We humans are a pretty messed up." You chuckled sardonically. "We're even mean to ourselves. The racism and aggression towards monsters? We've been doing that to ourselves ever since we've existed, whether it was because of race, religion, disabilities, or sexual orientation."

 

You smiled and looked at the table where a bunch of monsters were chatting happily as they are and drank, laughing at something. "I kind of admire you monsters, actually. How you seem to understand and value love and peace more than we do."

 

Papyrus stared at you. Though you couldn't see it, your SOUL was humming in minute grief, the healed scars glowing. You'd been through some hard times, and despite that, you manage to stay optimistic and enjoy life for what it was. If anyone should be admiring anybody, you should've been the one being awed.

"You're somethin' else. Do ya know that?" He chuckled, gently squeezing your hand and you giggled, retracting it.

 

"I could say the same to you." The spiders arrived with Papyrus's order and placed it on his table before they left. He took the drink and offered you the macaroon.

 

"Want it? It's one of my favorite snacks here." You took the pink French delicacy from him.

"Thanks." You plopped it into your mouth and chewed slowly, enjoying the tingling feeling the treat left in your mouth as the sweetness dissolved on your tongue. "Holy shit, I've died and gone to Heaven."

 

Papyrus grinned. Taking the straw out of his teeth, he offered you his Swirl. "Think that's good? Try this one." You took it and sipped. Your eyes widened.

 

Papyrus watched your starry-eyed, blissful expression with a smug smile. "Good right?"

"I think I'm going to live here." Papyrus chortled.

 

"Great plan. I'm sure the spiders can weave a sick bed for ya." A slow smirk spread across his face after you gave him his drink back. "Say, y/n, what do you get when you mix sulfur, tungsten, and silver?"

 

You tried to think of an answer. "Uhh...Not sure. What is it?"

 

"SWAG." You blinked at the chuckling skeleton. Was that a pun. A grin spread across your face. Very well then. Have at thee!

 

"Hmm. Nice. What do you call a criminal going down the stairs?"

 

Papyrus shrugged. "A condescending con descending!" You both stared at each other for a moment before bursting into simultaneous laughter.

 

"Oh my stars!" Papyrus wheezed. "I haven heard a good joke in so long!" You laughed along with him until you managed to get ahold of yourself, bringing your uproarious laughter down to a chuckle. You looked at Papyrus who was chortling a bit. Your eyes widened when you saw his fangs, now fully noticeable since his mouth was wide open and damn, they were long and sharp and-oh.

 

Papyrus calmed himself down and snickered. "Condescending con descending. Gotta remember that one. Got anymore, y/n?" He said. "If not, I got a skele-ton." He frowned and noticed your intense staring at his face.

 

"Uh...You okay there y/n-"

 

"Your fangs."

 

"...what?..."

 

"They're fucking amazing," you whispered. "I've never seen any look that white and long." Papyrus self-consciously reached up to touch his large teeth.

 

"Oh. Sorry if they bother you-"

 

"Are you kidding?!" He jumped at your outcry. "They've got to be the hottest things I've ever seen! I would kill to have teeth like that they're so sexy."

 

An orange tint appeared on his cheeks as he looked at you. You looked so cute and innocent when he first met you and now you were here, practically admitting you had a kink for fangs. And he knew he had an large set that could get even bigger if he wanted.

 

Papyrus chuckled and grinned at you. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the compliment." You rubbed your shoulder shyly.

 

"Sorry about that I just...I really really really like fangs...And you have some super cool ones so I...yeah..."

 

"You're weird." He grinned. You rolled your eyes and smirked.  Even if it was true, you weren’t going down with a sassy flare.

 

"The weirdest people are the best people."

 

"Touché." A large spider came down and nodded to you.

 

"Y/n, it's a few minutes until closing time." You glanced at your phone and, sure enough, it was 5:56.

 

"Alright. Thank you." The spider nodded and climbed back up. You stood from your seat and smoothed your skirt down.

 

"It was nice talking to you, Papyrus." You offered him your hand and he shook it.

 

"Same here." He stuffed his hands back into his pockets and searched for something. He pulled out the money for his food and drinks and handed them to you. "That's for the food." You nodded and quickly went to the cash register and put the money in, grabbing the receipt. You handed it to the skeleton and grinned.

 

"It was really nice talking to you, Papyrus. I've got to be heading off, though-I promised a friend if stop by her place today." He nodded in understanding.

 

"That's cool." He started to walk off. He paused by the door to turn around and give you a nod. "See ya later alligator."

 

"It'll be awhile crocodile!" He chuckled and left.

 

You smiled to yourself and started to sign yourself out. Papyrus was a real sweetheart. You hoped you'd see him again some time soon in the future. You could tell he was the kind of guy who'd be a great friend to you no matter what.  And he was a good friend of your boss too.  Maybe  you could ask Muffet for his number.  It would be a lot of fun to hang out with Papyrus some more.  Heck, you could even introduce Undyne to him.  It would be great to introduce your best friend to the guy.  And if she knew anything about him, maybe the three of you could hang out.  Wouldn't that be great?

 


	3. To The Movies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this will be tonight. And sorry for the late update-school is a busy bee.

  
It had been a month since you began working at Muffet’s and everything looked like you were on a one-way ticket to success. With Mr.Buhari’s parental protectiveness and time extension coupled with Muffet’s generosity, you were able to remain a tenant, pay off more than 85% of your debt, and could now afford those sweet-ass Deadpool heels. Yes,you loved Hot Topic with all its fashion glory, but ho’ damn was their stuff pricy.

  
“I can't thank you enough for introducing me to Muffet's, Undyne. You are seriously the most beautiful, wonderful bestie I could have ever asked for.” You beamed at the shy girl in front of you as she cutely tilted her head to the side in a bashful manner.

  
“Th-thank you. I-I feel the same way for you, Y-Y/n. B-Before I met you, I-I didn't really know anyone in Ebott City save for a few close friends.” That wasn't too hard to believe. When the monsters were freed, most people were willing to accept them to society, while some others were hesitant for various reasons. It would take several weeks for the riots and protests to calm down before a peace treaty and several new laws were signed to preserve the peace and protection of the monster race in regard to their relations with humans. And Undyne being the shy,sweet little babe that she was had probably relied on the close circle of friends she had to survive in this new world.

  
You pushed the negative feelings aside and focused on the good. “Well I'm glad that we met one another. It's not everyday I find someone as passionate for Durarara! as I am.”

  
Undyne chuckled and made a small fist that she held out to you. “W-watch it for Izaya?”

  
“Watch it for Izaya.” You confirmed with a fist-bump.

  
“I-it’s one of the best shows in my opinion. A-Al and I like to watch it on Netflix d-during Date Nigh-”she paused as the smile fell from her face as she fully realized the mistake she had made. You could see the ‘Oh shit’ in her expression.

  
A dark grin spread across your lips, making you have a face that Undyne thought was oddly terrifying and arousing at the same time. It was like...Levi...sort of...but feminine. “Date Night with the bae you say?”

  
“O-oh no..”

  
“Oh yES!” You whipped out your phone and rapidly typed one of your favorite songs up with gleaming eyes. You've had this song stuck in your head for days and now was a perfect opportunity to let it out.

  
Undyne groaned and rubbed her eye, letting her hand brush against her glasses. “So tell me Undyne-would you prefer death by NSP or Vladimir Putin?

  
“N-NSP” she droned. “F-for all I know Russia could hack into my mobile device at a-any time and Putin would see my history.”

  
“Hey, Russia is awesome-Putin sucks.” You browsed through your song list before tapping the one you had in mind. “Alrighty!” You cleared your throat and placed the phone in your hand like a microphone and tapped your foot the beat, waiting for a certain chorus to begin.

  
“A star shoots in from outer space,” you randomly grabbed glitter out from your pocket and threw it above Undyne as you twirled around her. “A puppy licks its mother.” You stood on your tiptoes and threw your arms around Undyne’s neck, immensely enjoying how Crimson her face burned when you leaned in to peck her cheek. It was so, SO much fun to tease your bisexual friend.

  
“A ray of sunlight through the trees, as Undyne sucks Alphys.”

  
“I-It's, uh, usually the other way around, a-actually.” She mumbled and coughed into her fist so you wouldn't hear. She'd never be able to live it down if you did, though you would probably connect the dots.

  
“There would be no sadness, if we were SUPER gay!”

  
“I-I'm already half gay and you're straight. A-an asshole sometimes, but straight.”

  
“Just unicorns and MAGIC,if we were super gay! We would all be flying, on a tasteful pink Duffey. But mostly Undyne-”. You pointed to the straight-faced girl struggling not to laugh. Who wouldn't-you were the goofiest person there ever was in all of existence. “Wuh uh, Wuh oh. Mostly Undyne’s gay!”

  
“W-woah, oh oh!” Undyne sputtered out before full on cackling when you purposefully did weird dance moves. “Y/n, wh-what are you doing?”

  
“Having fun!”

  
“Y-you're acting so goofy.”

  
“So? Goofy Is fun!” You retorted and unflipped yourself from your handstand back onto your feet. Undyne quirked an eyebrow and observed you carefully.

  
“E-even so, y-you seem much more...e-energetic?” She searched for the right word. “Quirky-?-quirky-th-than normal. Did something happen?” You thought of Papyrus and a light blush ran rampant across your face, though you didn't know why.

  
“I don't think this has anything to do with it, but I did I meet this nice guy a month ago. We've been hanging out-”

  
“D-dating.”

  
“-hanging. Out. And I just think he's a really good friend-besides you of course.”

  
Undyne squealed and grabbed your hands in excitement. “O-oh! I-is he cute? H-Hot? H-Hot and cute? H-Have you two gone to second ba-”

  
“Undyne, chill! We're just friends, really.” And besides, there was no way you were telling her about Papyrus. You wanted the meeting of your best friend with that charming comedian to be a perfect one.

  
“F-Fine fine-just give me some details already! Wh-what's he look like?”

  
“Tall-really tall. I think somewhere in the Six feet inches. He has a defined facial structure and-” your cheeks heated up again and your mouth went dry as your one true weakness flashed before your eyes.

  
Fangs.

  
Oh, you were such a kinky bitch.

  
“And, uh, that's it that's all yep yep yep no spoilers until I find the right time and place to introduce the two of you okay? Okay.” You quickly speed walked out of the Doki Doki Kokoro-your shift was almost over anyways and you had some dignity to preserve-as you fled. Undyne chased after you, pushing past the bell-ringing doors with large shoves. “Y/n wait! J-just tell me! Y-you know how much I hate cliffhangers!”

  
With that exciting morning spent, you honestly enjoyed the time you spent at Muffet’s. Most people couldn't stand waitressing-and for good reason, too-but the monsters were so nice to you, and the way they interacted with one another was certainly...interesting.

  
Like at the moment, Lesser Dog and Bun Bun were smoking dog treats. Yes, you heard that right. Greater Dog was in a deep and intense conversation with a cactus in the corner of the room. Of what you had no idea-he mostly spoke in barks and yips while the cactus was just there. Really. What was so interesting about it it was just a normal cactus in a pot of dirt.

  
You spoke to Bleu about it. “Ah yes,” he chuckled. “The cactus-the most Tsundere of plants.” He gratefully took a bite out of the sandwich you gave him. Calvin snickered at his comment as he bit into his macaroon.

  
“That is not how you use the term you goofball.” You chided as you wiped the table beside them clean. “Second, how could a plant be Tsundere?”

  
“The only way it can be Y/n.” He waved his arms back an enunciated slowly, like SpongeBob did in that one episode“Maaaagggiic.”

  
“Hardy har har.” You rolled your eyes and took his plate from him. “And here I was hoping for a half-logical explanation.”

  
“From Bleu? Get real.” Calvin cackled. Bleu stared at him with a deadpan before looking back at you. Bleu then reached into his pocket and pulled out a-oh. My. Gosh.

  
You stared at him in disbelief as he winked at you and flicked the laser on. Calvin retained his normal, exuberant grin whilst munching his donuts until his eyes locked onto the red laser. His expression immediately changed to an intense state as his whole body tensed, tail stiff in preparation.

  
The next second found Calvin on all fours, meowing as he tried to chase after the red dot that Bleu sent to various parts of the room.

  
“Really, Bleu?”

  
“Really really Y/n.”

  
“Poor Calvin.” You remarked as you watched said cat monster continue his frantic pursuit of the red dot, the sound of a piano crashing and other cats joining his angry howls and hissing.

  
“Don't worry-he likes it. Sort of.” Bleu grinned as you shook your head at him.

  
“Okay I'm going to go serve some other people you sadistic, azure ball of fluff.” The plates made slight clacking noises as you stacked them on top of one another and made your way to the other end of the room.

  
“Trust me, he deserves it! No sane person is so happy and cheerful all the time.”

  
You rolled your eyes at Bleu’s antics and cleaned the table besides the Royal Guard. Dogamy and Dogaressa were lovey-dovey as usual, Greater Dog was now conversing with Lesser Dog in barks and yips, and Doggo…

  
...Weeelll…

  
“Oi love, mind doin’ me a solid?” He grinned up at you with his elbows people on the table, bushy eyebrows wiggling in what appeared to be a suggestive manner as his tail swished back and forth.

  
You smiled. “Certainly. Would you like a belly rub?” Doggo shook his head and leanedd closer to you.

  
“Uh uh. Why don't we take this to the next level eh mama?”

  
Dear lord what was this?

  
“I'm not sure what you mean Doggo.” He smirked and somehow moved fast enough so that he was on the floor, paws to the ground as he sat and rubbed his muzzle against your legs.

  
“Oh I think ya do love. A little scratch scratch ta riff raff?”

  
...Were those dog treats drugged? Because that would explain a lot.

  
You stared at Dogamy and Dogaressa for clarification.

  
“He wants to get scratched behind the ears.” Dogaressa explained and you sighed in relief.

  
“Sure.” You scratched Doggo behind his ears and his eyes closed in bliss. You couldn't hold back the giggle as his foot rapidly tapped the ground in sync with his tail.

  
“Ooh yeess.” He hummed and leaned against you in comfort. After a few minutes you gently pet his head before moving on to serve the other customers-and to save Calvin, who was still chasing after the red dot.

  
Apart from these incidents, the rest of your time in Muffet's remained uneventful. In fact, you were just leaving the restaurant when Papyrus walked in, the two of you nearly colliding into one another.

  
You grinned up at the tall skeleton. “Hi Papyrus!”

  
For some odd reason-probably Magic-though he was a skeleton, Papyrus was able to portray facial expressions. In this instance, for example, his calm demeanor allowed a small smile to grace his features.

  
“Hey Y/n. Sorry I came late today. Your shift is over now, isn't it?”

  
“Yeah I was just on my way out. Did you want to tell me something?”

  
He grin widened-ok seriously, what was he made of?-and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I know how much you like Deadpool-”

  
“If he was real, I would have his babies.” Perhaps that was a bit too forward, but you meant every word. There was nobody in existence who could say that Deadpool was not lit.

  
His cheekbones became a light orange tint on what appeared to be his cheekbones. “-yeah. Right. That. So I checked the times recently and I was wondering,” he pulled out one of his hands in his pockets to hold up two tickets. “-if you wanted to go see Deadpool with me today?”

  
...what…?

  
What...

  
WHAT?!

  
HOLY FU-

  
“Oh my god, are you-you're serious?” Your hands zapped up to hold his as you inspects the tickets, confirming that they weren't a figment of your imagination and that holy shit yes, this was happening. HOLY SHNITZEL.

  
“Heh yeah. The screening’s I'm about an hour at the-holy fuck!” Papyrus was sent tumbling to the ground when you full on tackled him into a bone-crushing hug. Then in split seconds later you had somehow picked him up and was now swinging him around in ecstatic circles.

  
“Thankyou Thankyou Thank You ThankyYYYYOOOUUU!!!” You put Papyrus back down and embraced him, nuzzling against his skull. “You have no idea how much I've wanted to go and see the movie and it's so sweet of you to do this and-”

  
“Mmf Mmm hbmmfdm.”   
For some reason, it did not register in your mind that you had smashed Papyrus’s face. Into your boobs. Where his skull was starting to heat up. Or that he was weakly struggling to escape from the soft prison.

  
...Or when he finally passed out from lack of oxygen.

  
“-I've been dying to see it for so long and I thought the theatres stopped playing it and-Papyrus?” It finally dawned upon you that Papyrus was cradled in your arms, I eye sockets dark with his entire skull a deep orange hue with steam coming out of his gaping mouth. It was like Undyne when you spin her around one too many times.

  
Heh heh heh...uh...woops?

  
“Oh shit-not again!”

  
After Papyrus recovered, the two of you had walked to the mall, where you kept apologizing over and over again to him about your behavior.

  
“I'm so sorry, I get really hyped sometimes and I don't really think about what I'm doing.”

  
“It's fine Y/n. I'm not upset with you if that's what you're thinking.”

  
You still felt bad. I mean, who the heck grabs someone and pulls them into your boobs? He must think you were such a weeabo right now.

  
“If it makes you feel better, you've got quite the assets there.” He grinned. “Guys prefer feeling over size any day,”

  
Was he...hitting on you?

  
Nah, couldn't be. You weren't exactly a total babe.

  
You both moved forward in the concession stands line. “Well, I'm glad. And again, to make up for that, you just let me know okay? I owe you one.”

  
A flash of a mischievous smirk crossed his face before it disappeared. “I'll keep that in mind.” Papyrus’s phone began to buzz in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out. “Hello? Oh hey bro. What's u-oh right. I'm sorry, I totally forgot.”

  
Bro?

  
“Yeah no I'll be there faster than you can say Im-pasta-ble. Nyehehe.” Papyrus put his hands into his pockets and gave you an apologetic grin. “Sorry Y/n but I've gotta go. I'll be back in a jiff.”

  
“Ok! Bye Papy-”. He teleported, only to reappear seconds later with a smaller skeleton beside him. “-Russ?”

  
“Told ya we'd be back in a skele-second.”

  
The smaller skeleton, who wore blue and grey clothes with an ascot, rolled his eyelights. “AGAIN WITH THE PUNS? IT’S A WONDER YOU HAVEN’T BOTHERED YOUR DATE TO THE POINT OF LEAVING.”

  
Papyrus’s cheekbones flushed orange. “Bro she's not my date and-oh right sorry. Y/n, this is my younger brother Sans. Sans, this is Y/n, the-”

  
“HELLO!” Sans took your hand and enthusiastically shook it. “IT IS WONDERFUL TO FINALLY MEET YOU MISS Y/N! PAPY TALKS ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME.”

  
“Really now?” You grinned up at Papyrus, who was starting to look extremely uncomfortable.

  
“ERM, you know. About how we hangout and-”

  
“HE SAYS THAT YOU’RE VERY CUTE AND HE LIKES YOUR EYES.”

  
“Oh my stars Sans! I do not!” Aww, he was soooooo cute when he was embarrassed.

  
“It's so nice to meet you Sans. Are you going to watch Deadpool with us?” Sans politely shook his head.

  
“I’M AFRAID I MUST DECLINE. I ACTUALLY CAME TO SEE THE MOVIE TROLLS.”

  
“Ok. So I'll see you after the movie?” Sans gave you a double thumbs up before running off with a salute.

  
“BELIEVE IT!”

  
And with that, you and Papyrus went on your way to Screen 6. You nudged your elbow playfully into his side as you both made your way inside.

  
“So you're a big brother huh? That's adorable.”

  
“Yeah, now please stop looking at me.” He complained as he sank into his hoodie. You giggled and carelessly shrugged.

  
“Aw, is poor, big bro Papyrus flustered?” You teased. His right eye flashed orange and before you knew it, your back was pressed into the wall, Papyrus’s body against yours as his arms effectively caged you in. You felt your breath catch as you stated up into his smirking face, the dimmed lights casting alluring shadows across his attractive face.

  
He leaned in close to softly whisper in your ear, his body against yours sending delicious waves of electricity to your core. “Why don't I show you the meaning of ‘flustered?’” He murmured, his warm breath making your ear tingle. And-holy. Shit. You could feel his fangs brushing against your cheek.

  
Damn, weren't movie theatres supposed to be cold? Because you were feeling really, really hot right now and oh, shit,you were getting heat down...down there.

  
“I-I uh-”. You nearly jumped when Papyrus suddenly laughs and pulls himself away from you.

  
“Ha, gotcha. How the tables have turned huh rosy?” You held a hand to your face and yes, indeed, you were burning up.

  
“Huh. Well played, Papyrus.” You chuckled as you both got out and took your seats. “Well played.”

  
“Nyeheheheh.” Too bad you were engrossed in the movie-you should've seen the longing look Papyrus gave you.

  
<2 hours later>

  
“Woo!” You fist bumped the air. “That was awesome. I can't say enough how awesome that movie was.” You hugged Papyrus, causing him to tense in surprise. “Thanks Pap!”

  
He awkwardly patted your back. “Sure thing. It was pretty funny.” You were about to add something when a blue blur from out of the blue (ba-dum-tsh) tackled you to the ground.

  
“MISSY/NOHMYSTARSYOUWILLNOTBELIEVEHOWCOOLITWASPOPPYISAWESOMEANDBRANCHWASSOFUNNYANDTHECOLORSWEREAMAZING!” Blue babbled as he continued to hug you.

  
And as cute as the smol skeleton was, you kinda needed a little something called oxygen.

  
“Sans...can't...breathe.” You gasped out.

  
“WOOP-SORRY! I FORGET HOW FRAGILE YOU HUMANS ARE.” Sans helped you up and you stumbled, clutching onto Papyrus for support.

  
“‘S okay. I'll be fine. Mind taking me home Pap? I think Sans Falcon punched my stomach out of me.”

  
“I feel ya. Just be glad that he hasn't had any sugar-”

  
“Oh god NO.”

 


	4. Dinner And Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what? Sans ships it ;)

“Please, won't the two of you stay? I left the stew broiling in the Slow Cooker. There should be enough for the three of us.” You smiled.

  
“You sure? I'd hate to intrude-”

  
“Not at all! I would love for you to come in.”

  
“SOUNDS GOOD TO ME. COME ON PAP-IT’S NOT POLITE TO TURN DOWN SUCH A KIND OFFER FROM A PRETTY LADY.”

  
Papyrus sighed and followed his brother through your door. “Alright, but we can't stay long. We both have to get up early for work.”

  
“It's a deal!” You chirped and lead them inside.

  
After Sans practically Ko’ed you in the Movie Theatre, Papyrus offered to take you home-oh come on! Not that way! He was, like, a skeleton-does he even have anything down there? Anyways, you showed the skelebros the way to your house and invited them over for dinner since you had enough food to go around. This was because you and Mr. Buhari often had evenings where you would cook dinner and he would bring dessert, and the two of you would chat and eat together. You had planned on inviting Papyrus tonight, and now he brought his cute younger brother. So you could introduce one of your best friends to your father figure while having a great time! Yay yuh!

  
“Please make yourselves comfortable. I'll get the table set.” You informed the brothers before heading to the kitchen.

  
The brothers sat down on the couch and observed your home. It was...quaint. The walls were painted a soothing peach, and the cabinets had a nice ivory tint to it. However, there really wasn't all that much to it. All you had-from just looking at the living room-was one standard sized TV, a living room flower ornamented carpet, a couch, and a coffee table. Both brothers glanced at you cheerfully preparing dinner before sharing empathetic looks.

  
You were...kind of poor. And yet you were so...upbeat? Happy?

  
“Okay!” You carefully placed the stew down in the middle of the table and gestured the brothers over. “The table is set and we are waiting for the arrival of Mr. Buhari.”

  
Papyrus raised a boney eye ridge as he sat down. “Who's that? A friend of yours?”

  
“Sort of. Honestly, he's like a dad to me.”

  
Sans gasped and clapped his hands together excitedly. “WOWIE! SO HOW DID YOU TWO MEET?”

  
You smiled softly and took a sip of your green tea. “When I was 18 years old, I was legally able to leave the orphanage and start a life of my own. It was...tough. I had a lot of college debts to pay off, had only one job, and no place to go. Until one day, Mr. Buhari came. He helped me pay off my debts, and made me his tenant. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here with you guys.”

  
“I like him already.”

  
Sans sniffed, baby blue eyelights widening with stars and tears in his eye sockets. “TH-THAT’S SO NICE! I BET HE’S WHY YOU ARE SO OPTIMISTIC.”

  
“I guess you could say that, yeah.”

  
“So what does this Buhari look LI-”. Papyrus was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

  
“Looks like you're about to find out.” You quickly got up to the door and opened it, smiling brightly at the landlord. “Hi Mr. Buhari! Please, come in.”

  
He tipped his hat respectfully, fondly tucking your hair back behind your ear as he entered. “Hello to you too, my dear.” He held out the dish in his hands out for you to take. “I brought you your favorite; my mother’s recipe for chocolate quesadillas.” Sounds gross, but it was actually bread and chocolate. And boy was it yummy.

  
“Thank you so much. Also, I'd like you to meet my friends Papyrus and Sans.” Mr. Buhari nodded respectfully to them as he sat down at the table. You began to hand out everyone some handfuls of stew whilst Mr. Buhari seemed to be analyzing Papyrus.

  
“So you must be Papyrus yes?” The skeleton grinned.

  
“You got it pal.” Perhaps Sans was right. While your SOUL was JUSTICE, Mr. Buhari’s was INTEGRITY. No wonder you had such a kind SOUL. “And you must be Mr. Buhari.”

  
“Please, call me Katlego.” He turned to Sans. “And you are Sans.”

  
“YEP! NICE TO MEET YOU KATLEGO.

  
You smiled. It warmed your heart to see your best friend and his brother getting along with your dad. All you needed to make this dinner perfect was for Undyne to be here. “Excellent job on the stew Y/n. You're getting better.”

  
“Really? I have been testing some new spices I bought. I'm glad it didn't blow up the kitchen like last time.”

  
“Woah woah wait, you blew up your kitchen?” interrupted Papyrus.

  
“Yes. Y/n is many things. A chef is not one of them.”

  
“Hey now...I have some pride…” You outed and too a bite of your stew. Hm. Potato.

  
“DON’T WORRY Y/N. ALL YOU NEED IS TO BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! AND IF YOU EVER NEED SOME COOLING TIPS I WILL GLADLY BE OF ASSISTANCE.”

  
You raised an eyebrow at Papyrus in curiosity. “What about you Russ? You can help too right?”

  
“Erm…Well, you see-”

  
“HE CAN’T COOK TO SAVE HIS LIFE.” Sans interjected as he bit into the stew.

  
Papyrus deadpanned. “Gee thanks bro.”

  
“NO PROBLEMO!”

  
You giggled. “What, so is it like he just stares at water and it catches on fire or it looks amazing but tastes like death?”

  
Papyrus waved his hand in dismissal. “Nah it's more like, ‘Hello everyone! On today's cooking show I'm going to show you how to bake a casserole in thirty seconds. And now my house is on fire. Okey Dooley!” You held your hand to your mouth to contain your laughter at Papyrus’s absurd voice and impressions.

  
“I-oh my god. And I thought I was bad.”

  
“It would seem that you have been surpassed little flower.”

  
“ACTUALLY, SOMETHING PRETTY SIMILAR HAPPENED ONCE. IT WAS DURING OUR TIME IN THE UNDERGROUND, WHEN I WAS TRAINING TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD…”

  
And so the hour flew by and everyone had some dessert after the fulfilling meal. Though Sans didn't have a sweet tooth like Papyrus, he did admit that the quesadilla was a dish ‘WORTHY OF THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!’ You stacked the plates and took them to the kitchen to clean. It was a lot cheaper to wash them by hand, and your dishwasher had a nasty habit of breaking down, so you usually washed them by hand. Meanwhile, the skelebros and your landlord went into the living room to sit on the couch and talk.

  
Papyrus began to shift uncomfortably as Mr. Buhari gave him a knowing look. What had he done? All he was doing was talking about meeting you and-

  
“You fancy her.” Mr. Buhari stated in a matter of fact tone. Papyrus felt that cursed blush come up again.

  
“I, um, don't know what you mean.”

  
“Even if you don't think so, you do. I was young once Papyrus. I may be old, but I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her.” For some odd reason, Papyrus felt himself getting nervous and...sweaty.

  
“O-oh. Okay. So what does that mean exactly?”

  
“Though we are not related, Y/n is like a daughter to me.” So you both did have a paternal relationship going on. “And as such, I am cautious of who she decides to date.”

  
Whoa whoa whoa. Date? He-he's never even been on a date. That one with Chara didn't count because he was kidding around. They are a child for stars sake.

  
“We're not-I-”

  
Mr. Buhari chuckled. “It's quite alright. You seem like a decent fellow. And from what I've seen, most monsters are amicable, peaceful creatures. However,” a deep, threatening glare suddenly crossed his face as he eyed the skeleton down. “Break her heart and I will break you. Understand?”

  
“Yes sir!” Papyrus weakly stammered.

  
Whoo, was it hot in here or was it just him?

  
And then his demeanor immediately changed back to his cheerful, kind look. He clapped his hand on Papyrus’s shoulder and the Skeleton jolted at the touch. “Good man!” He slowly stood and took his cane in hand to walk to the door. “I think I will be taking my leave now Y/n.”

  
“Here let me help you with that.” You helped the elderly man open the door and handed him his coat. “It was nice to see you. And I'm glad you got to meet my friends.”

  
“I like them. Especially that Papyrus.”

  
Your eyes widened. “Really?”

  
“Yes.” He chuckled. “He's like a tall, nervous jellyfish. Anywho, goodnight my dear.”

  
“Good night.” You called out as you watched him head home. That was a strange analogy.

  
“I think Sans and I better head home too. It's past his bedtime.”

  
“WHA?” Sans sleepily glared at his brother and wobbled off the couch, swaying slightly from side to side as he pointed an accusing, gloved finger at Papyrus. “I AM.” He yawned. “ONLY A FEW YEARS YOUNGER THAM TOU, A-AND I AM NO WHERE-” he yawned again, this time his eyelids struggling to stay open as he murmured. “NEAR TIRED. SO I CAN STAY UP JUST...JUST FINE!”

  
Papyrus chuckled and gently picked Sans up to piggyback him. “You sure are bro. Let's let Y/n get some sleep though. She is super tired.”

  
Sans slowly nodded, another yawn escaping his mouth. “Y-YES, IT WOULD….IT WOULD BE INCOMSIDER...ATION IF WE….bothers...the……..human…” And he was out like a light.

  
Papyrus used his magic to open the door and turned to face you, Sans snoring softly behind him. You smiled softly as you looked up at Papyrus.

  
“You're an awesome big brother. Do you know that?”

  
Papyrus shuffled his feet and scoffed, though a slight tinge of orange crept into his cheekbones. “Nah, I just do the best I can.”

  
“And that's why you're the best.” Papyrus then smiled down at you.

  
“Thanks. You know, today was a lot of fun.”

  
“I doubt that.”

  
“No, really, it was.”

  
“Including the part where my boobs almost suffocated you to death?”

  
“Technically, I don't have lungs. And also,” he smirked. “You've got some nice assets.”

  
“Wow. And I thought Unnie was a perv,” you sighed, though your cheeks betrayed you by blushing a rosy hue.

  
“Don't know who that is. Main thing here is maybe we could do this again some time. Like head to the mall again. I'm sure Sans would love to invite you over sometime.”

  
“Yeah that sounds great!” Damn it, too excited! Hakuna your tatas, Y/n! You weren't some frilly girly girl.

  
“Glad to hear it. Bye Y/n.” You waved to the skeleton as he walked away.

  
“Bye Pap! See you tomorrow!”

  
Papyrus grinned to himself as he teleported himself and Sans home. He gently tucked Sans into bed when his brother began to talk in his sleep. “OH MY GOo…)justkenl. Just kiss already. Make Rainbow Skittlescanon darn it.” Sans mumbled sleepily.

  
“Bro, please go back to sleep.”

  
“...’hm..m Kay.. You still need...tone...become smooch buddies...with Y/n.”

  
“...Yeah no go to sleep. Now.”

  
“Okey.”


	5. Hello And Goodbye

  
Has anyone ever mentioned how comfortable the floor of Muffet’s was? Because it was unbelievable. You wished that you had known the monsters years ago because of this was magic you could've seriously used them to hook you up. And why were you complimenting the wonder that is the floor? Simple.

  
You had tripped. Then you stayed down on the floor when you realized it was the smoothest, softest ground you've ever been on in your entire life.

  
This was most likely the cause for the concerned and bewildered looks that some monsters were giving you.

  
Undyne knelt beside you and gently poked your cheek. “Y-Y/n, what are you doing?”

  
“Don't mind me Unnie.” You smiled and rubbed your cheek affectionately on the floor. “I'm chilling with the bae.”

  
“....D-did you….D-did she have any monster alcohol?” Undyne questioned Calvin and Bleu, who had seated themselves beside you.

  
“No. She just really likes floors I guess?” Bleu shrugged.

  
“So soft...so comfy...marry me destiel. We shall become the OT3.”

  
Undyne sweat dropped. “Y-yeah I'm pretty sure she's not all there. B-but if it's not from drinking then why is she laying down on the floor?”

  
“I think it's safe to assume that Y/n is special human and as such will do unusual things.” Bleu commented, earning a slug to the arm by Calvin. “What? I mean in a good way. This is weird yeah, but it's not hurting anybody.”

  
“-IIt's kind of creeping me out though. O-okay Y/n,” Undyne slid her arms under yours to help pull you onto your feet. “T-time to join the real works again.”

  
You blinked. Why did you feel like you were forgetting something? The floor looked familiarly warm. Did something happen? “Huh? What's up?”

  
“N-Nothing. L-Let's try and stay off the floor from now on. Y-Your cheeks look weird.” You to touched your cheeks and sure enough they were cold and pink.

  
“Okay I guess. But I feel like I'm missing something important.” Darker yet darker. Why was that phrase lingering on your mind?

  
“D-did you forget what today is?”

  
“Uh...Mewnipendence Day?”

  
“I-of all the references-n-never mind. G-guess again!” Undyne grinned expectantly.

  
Think Y/n: what could you have possibly decided to do today that would make Undyne exuberant?

  
“Im-oh! Im going to meet your other friends today!” Undyne nodded and the two of you held hands like the bestows you were. “Y-yep! A-and there's this one friends I think you'll really g-get along with.”

  
“Sounds great Unnie. What's your address?”

  
“2-22B Barnaby Street.”

  
You quickly saved that into your phone. “Awesome sauce. I will see you later today.”

  
“I-oh, I can't wait. A-Al is going to love you, I-I just know it!”

  
“Mmhm.” Your shift was about over, so you could head home to change. But before you left you had at least wanted to invite Papyrus to come. Yet even as Undyne left and you began to leave, there was no sign of him anywhere. Maybe he was having his own get together then. Whatever the case, you hoped he was okay.

  
Dressing in a simple outfit, you made your way to your best friend’s house. Surprisingly, she didn't live that far away from you-she was only a block or two away. You checked the signs and numbers on the houses as you walked.

  
"22B Barnaby Street. This is it." You said to yourself and looked up at the house. Undyne's place was ironically shaped like a fish, with the head having a yellow color scheme. It reminded you of SpongeBob, making you giggle. "Leave it to Undyne to pick something Sugoi." You tucked your phone into your jeans pocket and knocked on the door.

  
"W-who is it?" Why not have some fun?  
"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!”

  
"Y-y/n!" The door immediately opened and there was Undyne, wearing her signature gray turtleneck sweater and lab coat, with her glasses of course.

  
"Were you expecting Saitama?" You tease and envelop her in a hug. Undyne giggled and stuck her tongue out. "J-jerk!"  
"Love you too, hon." Undyne sighed ruefully and let you inside while she closed the door. You saw a tall goat monster rockin' a beard, a small human holding his hand shyly, Sans, and Alphys.  
"E-Everyone, this is y/n, the kind f-friend I've been telling you about."

  
Alphys marched up to you first and wrapped you into a tight hug. You let out a gasp while Alphys laughed. Damn! For a short dragon/lizard monster, she was fucking strong. Like holy fuck she was crushing your bones without even trying! Note to self: short people are fucking badasses and you should not mess with them. Ever.

  
"So you're the one who's been so nice to my Undyne!" She boomed, her laughter bellowing across the hall. She set you down and you collapsed onto the floor with a gasp, struggling to retain all your lost oxygen. "My name's Alphys! It's totally awesome to meet ya!" Alphys pulled you up to your feet in one swift motion to shake your hand. She nearly broke your hand with how vigorous her grip and shaking was.

  
You thought your hand was going to fall off when Alphys then let go to rush off to Undyne. You breathed a large sigh of relief and cradled your hand. Never will you ever play any thumb war or arm wrestling game with Alphys. Or any other physical game for that matter. You valued your life, thank you very much.

  
"Oh Undyne! I knew you could make besties in no time and ya did! I'm so proud of you!" Undyne squealed as her girlfriend lift her up by the waist and held her, Undyne's legs wrapped tightly around Alphys's stout body to secure herself as she shyly hugged her lover.

  
"Th-Thank you, Al. C-can you please put me down now? E-everyone is staring." Aww, she was so cute when she was flustered.

  
Alphys smirked. "Aw, let 'em look and admire the sexiness that is my girlfriend!"  
"A-Al!" She scolded but her face flushed in embarrassment. You snickered. Undyne looked like a fish out of water, she was that flustered. You worried she might pass out soon from all her heavy breathing and red face.

  
"The lady doth protest too much methinks." The goat man shook his head and covered the small human kid's eyes, who had their ruby orbs locked on Undyne and Alphys in fascination the entire time during this strange transaction.

  
"Please not in front of Chara, girls. They are still far too young for this sort of thing." Chara sighed and used sign language to say, 'I'm 8! That's old enough, Dad!' You saw Alphys carry Undyne away into a room upstairs from the corners of your eyes and lock the door in swift procession. Oh boy, you'd be sure to tease Undyne about it to the max when she returned.  
Chara was still upset and crossed their arms in an failing attempt to look cross, managing to give a cute pout instead. You giggled at the adorable child's antics and held out a hand to the goat man. "My name is Y/n."

  
He shook your hand, his soft paw covering yours it was that large. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Y/n. I am Asgore." Daw, just look at his smile! Like Undyne, he was such a sweet dork. You liked him already.  
You smiled down at Chara, who had hid themselves behind Asgore. They tightly clutched his robe when you crouched down to their level and signed as you spoke. "I'm y/n. I'm happy too meet you, Chara." They gaped at you and let go of Asgore to quickly sign back.

  
'You know how to sign? And understand it?' You smiled.

  
You continued to sign as you spoke. "I learned to when I was little, because I was hurting in my head and I couldn't talk well because of it. I got better over time though, but signing is a lot of fun, right?"  
Chara nodded and giggled. They blushed and looked back up at you shyly and signed, 'I like you. You have a nice SOUL.' Though that was a strange phrasing of words, it was a sweet compliment nonetheless. You pet their head affectionately

  
"Thanks hon. I like you too!" You chuckled at their flustered face as they buried themselves into Asgore's robes to hide their embarrassment. You laughed quietly and turned to Sans. “And I met you just the other day. How are you Sans?”

  
He struck a pose, his cape billowing behind him. Wait, the fuck? The windows were closed, which meant that no air was coming in. So how the hell-?

  
"I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, AM  
PLEASED TO SEE YOU AND AM DOING QUITE WELL! PAP-!" You pulled him into a hug, causing the smol skeleton to release an indignant squeak. "I-I-! HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"Your so cute!" You cooed. "I could eat you up, you adorable Blueberry!" You gushed and Eskimo kissed him. The small skeleton's face blushed blue, his irises turning into hearts.

  
"HUMAN! THE GREAT SANS APPRECIATES YOUR FLATTERY, BUT I WOULD ALSO LIKE FOR YOU TO PLEASE PUT ME DOWN." You giggled and gave him one last squeeze before putting him down.

  
"THANK YOU! NOW IF YOU ALL WILL EXCUSE ME, THERE IS A PLATE OF HOT DOGS THAT ARE CALLING MY NAME!" And he ran off, heading towards the kitchen in a blue blur.

  
Chara signed. 'I'm going to join him. I'm hungry, too.' Asgore nodded. "Very well, my child. Remember, not so many sweets or you will have a tummy ache later." Chara looked disappointed at the prospect, but nodded anyway and went to follow Sans.

  
"Children are so precious, aren't they?" You said, smiling up at the goat man. He smiled back.

  
"Indeed. One of the greatest feelings in the world is being a parent." You chuckled wistfully and tucked your hands into your pockets. You had never been a parent or had one before, so you couldn't voice any opinion on the matter.

  
"I'll take your word for it." Asgore looked down at his phone and smiled.

  
"Ah. It seems the last guest is about to arrive." You raised an eyebrow. You were about to ask Asgore who he was talking about when the door opened.

  
"Sorry I'm late. I was taking a nap and got carried away." Your eyes widened at who you saw close the door and enter.  
"Papyrus?" He was also a friend of Undyne's? Papyrus looked surprised too see you as well.

  
"Y/n? Huh. So you're Undyne's special friend. That's surprising." Then he shook his head and chuckled. "And not, 'cause you are pretty special."

  
"No I'm not. You guys are too generous for our own good."

  
"You must be in Egypt because you're clearly in de-Nile." You and Asgore laughed at that.

  
You pretended to sigh in disappointment and shook your head, making a tsk sound as you did. "Uganda stop making these awful puns, Papyrus."

  
The skeleton chuckled along with Asgore. Like Papyrus, Asgore seemed to enjoy puns as well. You three could be the punny trio! You have found your people.  
Asgore began to walk to the family room when he heard Sans and Chara watching a movie. Something about a Highschool for superheroes being high. For the sake of the kids, you hoped it was referring to the sky and not drugs. No matter the age, no children should watch any videos endorsing drugs. Even during 4/20. Especially during 4/20. You learned that the hard way.

  
"You two go ahead and catch up. I'll keep an eye on the children." He said. You and Papyrus nodded.

  
"Thanks Asgore." Papyrus said as the goat man left. You smiled up at the tall skeleton.

  
"It's nice to see you again so soon, Papyrus." He gave you a small grin. "Same here, bucko." You frowned. Papyrus seemed...tired. His shoulders were stooped, his black eyes had grey linings under them, and when he talked it had a slight husky slur to it.

  
"Are you okay, Papyrus? You don't look so good."

  
"I'm fine. 'S just that I took a nap before I came here, so I'm groggy." You noticed how he fidgeted slightly and seemed to have some sweat nervously spilling down his head. Papyrus was feeling worse than he let on, but if he didn't want to talk about it, then there really wasn't a lot you could do.

  
"Okay then. Come on, let's sit on the couch and talk." He nodded and you both went to the side of the room where there was a navy blue couch and sat. Papyrus leaned back against it and relaxed. He took out his cigar and threw it into a trash can before closing his eyes.

  
"Thanks. I'm fine. It's that I'm so lazy, I'm bone idle." You snickered. Even when Papyrus was down, he was still cracking jokes.

  
"You're such a bonehead." He chuckled.  
"I was bone tibia wild." You laughed. You had to admit-two puns in one was a nice score.

  
"Honestly, though, Papyrus. If you're feeling tired, you can sleep with your head on my lap if you want." He opened his eyes to look at you with a frown.  
"You sure you wouldn't mind?" You shrugged.

  
"I don't see why I should. I do the same thing with my coworkers when they need to take a power nap." Papyrus hesitated before he sighed and leaned down, resting his head in your lap. He closed his eye sockets and smiled.

  
"Thanks, y/n. This is nice..." He mumbled, the fatigue clear in his tone. "No problem, Paps."

  
You hummed a soft tune as you leaned your back against the couch. Papyrus soon fell asleep, his hoodie rising and falling slowly. He amazed you. Despite being a skeleton, he had many human qualities to him. Such as that one time you asked him if he needed to breathe and he simply responded, “Breathing is nice.” That lovable troll.

  
Wandering in your thoughts, you soon closed your own eyes. For some reason, having someone else sleep on you always made you sleepy as well. It was like drowsiness was contagious.

  
You cracked an eye open when you heard Undyne and Alphys coming down the stairs. Their clothes were slightly distorted, and Undyne's hair was disheveled while Alphys now wore just a tank top on her lightly sweating body. You offered them a smirk. "How was the sex? Did you have some kinky foreplay?" You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively. "I bet you did, with those sexy fangs of yours love."

  
"Y-y/n!" Undyne exclaimed while Alphys grinned. She slid an arm around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her flush against her. "Don't you know it, punk!" She laughed. "This sexy fish is all mine!"

  
"I can tell. Invite me to the wedding, will you?" Undyne stumbled, Alphys catching her now half conscious lover, shifting her body so that she carried Undyne bridal style.

  
"Can do, y/n. We're gonna join the others for the movie before Sans picks another god awful one again." She shivered at the memory of watching School Gyrls. "Last time he picked, I was ready to pull my tail off."

  
"That bad, huh?" Alphys groaned.  
"It had Justin fucking Bieber, dude. Justin Bieber."

  
You sighed and shook your head.  
"Once again, the movie making industry has produced yet another box office failure in releasing a film made by idiots for idiots."

  
"Amen sister." Alphys began to waddle off to the room. "Time to go save the world from mass destruction."

  
"I salute you, comrade!" You offered a mock salute to the yellow monster as she disappeared it k the other room, Undyne still half-aware of her surroundings.  
Minutes passed. You closed your own tired eyes and continued humming. Your hand absentmindedly stroked Papyrus's head. His skull was smooth and not quite soft, but...malleable, perhaps? You nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt the skeleton shake violently. You immediately sat up and opened your eyes, blinking rapidly at the sudden change in lighting.

  
You yawned and stretched. You reached into your pocket to pull out your fun and checked the time. Your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and your jaw dropped. "10:45 already?! Shit!" You shifted slightly, placing the sleeping Papyrus gently on the couch and stood. You stuffed your phone into your pocket and was about to walk out the door when you felt Papyrus's arm shoot out and grab your hand in his.

  
You looked back at him in surprise. "Papyrus what-"

  
"Please stay. Don't go." He begged. You gazed at him in worry. He looked exhausted. His dimmed eyelights seemed barely focused on you, though it was clear that he was putting considerable effort into maintaining eye contact. His bags were more noticeable, highlighting the emotions of stress and apprehension in his eyes.

  
You swallowed tightly. He looked so...vulnerable. You hadn't seen anyone look like this since you were a kid, staring into that exact expression when you looked in the mirror. "I-guess I can. A little longer won't hurt.." Papyrus's body relaxed and he pulled you back to the couch, causing you to half-lean, half-sit on the couch and armrest with Papyrus's face buried in the crook of your neck. His arms were wrapped tight around your waist with his body pressed against yours.

  
You felt drops of liquid fall onto your neck and you looked back at the skeleton with a forlorn gaze. Though you'd probably be sleep deprived tomorrow, Papyrus was your friend. And right now, he was suffering through some horrible experience and there was no one else there to help except you. So help you would. As corny as it sounds, 'a friend in need is a friend in deed'.

  
Moments passed and you began to feel sleepy again. You tried to keep your eyes open, but the background sound of the movie in the other room was like a lullaby, and Papyrus hugging you with his soft, warm hoodie that smelled so delightfully was like a smooth blanket fuzzing out your mind. You gave up trying to stay awake and drifted off into sleep.

  
Papyrus waited until he was certain you were asleep before he propped himself up to look at you. Your expression was serene, free of worry and full of blank retirement. A pang of guilt stabbed him at that thought. He had seen a possible timeline that would've come try if he hadn't convinced you to stay. And he couldn't let that happen.

  
That bastard, Tanner, had gathered his cronies to find the house you lived in and tear it apart, but by bit to ensure that nobody would ever be able to live there again. If you had gone and not remained at Undyne's house, you would be stumbled into the scene and been murdered so brutally, just as he and the other timelines been in that Genocide.  
It horrified him. A good SOUL destroyed without a care in the world as though they were meaningless when they weren't. You only wanted to spread love and mercy when they wanted to spread violence and hate. And they couldn't stand the thought of mercy towards opposing players, and decided that you had to be eliminated. It hurt him that at the time, he had come with you but couldn't do anything to save you, and you died in his arms, begging for him to say goodbye to Undyne and the others for you. Why do only the good people die and the bad ones survive? He hated that more than he hated Omega Flowey, who wouldn't stop until he forced Chara to make every monster dead.

  
He used some magic to increase your drowsiness to keep you here, forbidding you from walking to your death. He felt guilt because even though you were still alive, your home was ruined. You would be crushed, he knew. But it had to be done in order to destroy that timeline.

  
He nestled back onto your soft skin, inhaling your scent as he held your hand in his tightly. He had lost enough friends. He had lost enough good people die before his eyes and he couldn't do a single damn thing to help them, to save them. So now that there was a chance he could protect you, keep you safe, he would Carpe the fuck out of the Diem. Even if it meant having to live through these nightmares and watch the timelines. Even if it meant watching the world burn from his fire, your SOUL would be safe. There was no room for putting the loss of a house in exchange for the loss of a life. With that, he little remorse for your destroyed home and immense rage and sworn vengeance on Tanner.

  
After all, he had done what he had to do.

 


	6. Situations

  
Why is it that it takes a long time to get comfortable and fall asleep, and when we do manage to sleep, the bed feels like sweet sweet bliss, but then we have to get up and go to work and contribute to society. That's one of many things on the Not Okay List. Why can't we be comfortable before and after falling asleep? (Cue Lemongrab: "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!")

  
"Y/n?" Someone gently shook you. Fuck off this pillow was the shit.You groaned and nuzzled some more into your soft, warm pillow.

  
"No...Five more minutes Ms. Alburn." You heard the same person chuckle.

  
"Come on, sleepy bones. You have to go to work in a few hours."

  
"I do what I want." You mumbled and buried yourself further. It smelled sweet and pastry, with vagrant scents of honey, scones and pasta. It sounded strange, but it actually smelled really good.

  
You felt yourself being shifted you so we're sitting up and leaning against the pillow. "Come on, y/n. Rise and shine." You slowly opened your eyes and yawned, rubbing them to get rid of the sleepiness.

  
You're eyes adjusted and you found yourself staring at Papyrus, who you were tightly embracing as he looked down at you in amusement. "Morning sleeping beauty." He cooed and you blushed in embarrassment, quickly letting go and stumbling back. "It's about time you woke up."

  
"Papyrus! Why didn't you wake me sooner?!" You scolded, hurrying to find your shoes. Papyrus chuckled as he watched you.

  
"I tried, but you're quite the heavy sleeper. By the way, I never knew you were a cuddling type."

  
"You learn something new everyday." You said and put on your shoes one by one. "FYI, you're hoodie." He raised an eye ridge. "Yeah?"

  
"I need it." Papyrus looked at you and laughed. "What?! I really do! It's so soft and smells really nice." Papyrus snickered.

  
"Sorry sweetheart, but I like my hoodie and need it on me. Unless you wanna see a shirtless skeleton?" He hinted, wiggling his eye ridges suggestively.

  
You snorted and began to look for your phone. You could've sworn you left it in your pocket..."Oh yes, because I'm sure under that you've got some serious washboard abs huh?"

  
Papyrus winked. "I'm not ribbing you when I say I've got some strong bones." You giggled.

  
"I'll take your word for it, Paps." Ah! There it was! Underneath the couch cushion, that sly little fucker! You wanted to throw it against the wall in exasperation, but then it would break. But it was a little shit. No no, you. Didn't have that kind of money.  
You looked around the room and saw that it was empty save for you and Papyrus. "Where's Undyne and everybody else?" Papyrus blew a puff of smoke.

  
"Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore went off to work. My bro went with Chara and Asgore to have a playdate/sleep over." You nodded.

  
"Ok." A sudden thought dawned on you and you looked at Papyrus in horror. "Please don't tell me Undyne took a picture of us."

  
"Okay, I won't. I suggest you check your inbox though." You gave him a confused look before glancing down at your phone. There were three pictures, each of which you were hugging Papyrus and he was returning the embrace. Undyne had added hearts and stars in the background, with big bubbly letters stating, "I ship it!" And "My new OTP."

  
"You know what? These actually look pretty cute. I think I'll keep them." Papyrus tilted his head.

  
"...Really?"

  
"Yep."

  
"You're not the least bit upset that she took pictures of you, without your consent, while you were sleeping?"

  
"Nope."

  
"...You're going to pay her back aren't you?"

  
"Indubitably." You smirked darkly. "Hell hath no fury, Papyrus." You tucked the phone in your pocket and he shook his head.

  
"Alright. But if she asks, I had nothing to do with it. I'm an innocent bystander."

  
"Uh huh. I don't even know what we're talking about."

  
"Precisely." You both chuckled at the inside joke. You checked the clock one more time. 6:30. You had some time.  
"I've got to go now Papyrus. Don't want to be late for work after all." You were opening the door, leaving your back turned to Papyrus. It was in that moment where there was a sad frown on his face, but when your turned back around he had his usual casual expression.

  
"That's cool. Mind if I walk with you?" So I can make up for what's about to happen. You smiled brightly.

  
"I don't see why not!" You closed and locked the door when Papyrus stepped out with you. You both began to walk in the direction of your house as you talked. "I don't live that far from Undyne's. It's down the block, near Muffet's."

  
"That's nice. See that house over there?" He pointed to a blue and orange color schemes two-story four houses down from Undyne's. "That's where my bro and I live."

  
"It looks nice." You complement. "I like the colors. Did you pick the paints or did Sans?" Papyrus chuckled.

  
"My bro, of course. He's awesome like that." You giggled.

  
"Sans is adorable. He looks like a precious little blueberry." He grinned.  
"Blueberry huh? What about me? Any nicknames?" You hemmed, pretending to be in deep thought.

  
"Hmm...I dub thee Papsy, Paps, Papy, and Papyroo!" You declared, pumping your fist in the air. He sighed and lit another cigarette. “And Russ could be a good one too, you know.”

  
"My fault for asking." You rolled your eyes and playfully punched him in the arm. "I'll have you now I've got the best naming skills in the neighborhood."

  
"Mhm. Keep telling yourself that Toriel."  
You stuck your tongue out at him.

  
"Freaking heartless." Papyrus placed a hand over where a heart would be.

  
"What did you expect? I am a skeleton." You struck a pose.

  
"Yohohohoho! Skull Joke!"

  
"...I'm going to pretend I did not hear what I clearly just heard."

  
You faux glared at him. "What do you mean? That's from One Piece, one of the greatest animes man has ev-". You stopped, standing stock still as you stared in disbelief at the vision in front of you. Papyrus sent you a worried glance as he noticed your hands shaking.

  
"Y/n?" He tried. You didn't reply. You walked slowly up to your home, placing a hand against the broken door.

  
Everything was ruined. Shattered glass from the broken windows, graffiti marking the walls with anti-monster phrases and gruesome imagery. What struck you the most was the one that said, "Choose Your Friends Wisely. Or Else." You opened the door, your mind blank while your body moves on its own. Papyrus followed suit, closing it softly as he watched you look around your damaged home.

  
The couch was ripped up and thrown all over the place, table and chairs broken and tossed into a pile near the decor. The kitchen fridge was tossed to the side, dents and scratches littering its frame. The bathroom's toilet paper was thrown all over the room, and towels were stuffed into the toilet itself. You moved upstairs, not even hearing Papyrus's footsteps.  
Your room resembled every other part of your home: damaged and broken to the point you knew you would be evicted immediately because you didn't currently have, and wouldn't be able to pay off until a good three years or so at the least. You looked at your clothes. Ripped and torn to bits and pieces, including your waitress uniform.

  
All your possessions, save for the clothes you currently wore and your phone, were destroyed. Your knees shook and you collapsed, Papyrus darting forward to hold you steady. "Hey there, take it easy." He soothed, turning you around to give you a hug. "I've gotcha." You slowly wrapped your shaking arms around him and hugged him back. Papyrus felt your tears sink into his hoodie as you began to cry. "How about we head to my place for a while, that sound good?"

  
You nodded against him. "Yes, please." You whispered. His SOUL hurt from the pain carried on in your voice. Papyrus gently lift you up and embraced you.

  
"Hold on tight, okay? I'm gonna take a shortcut." You nodded and held the skeleton close. You felt like you were falling, pitch black darkness engulfing your vision as you held onto the skeleton. Just as soon as it had came it was gone, and you found yourself standing in Papyrus's living room.

  
He led you to the couch and helped you sit. You closed your eyes and let the tears flow freely down your face. Your lower lip and body trembled from loud sobs that you restrained, keeping them trapped inside your body. Papyrus sat next to you on the couch. Somewhere in the back of your mind you wondered why the smoke from his cigars didn't smell. Probably magic or something similar

  
Moments passed as you both sat in silence. "Papyrus?" He faced you.

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Can you please not tell Undyne, or anyone else, about this?" Papyrus frowned in confusion. "I don't want her to worry." Papyrus blew a large puff.

  
"Yeah. Sure thing." You chuckled sadly to yourself. You wiped away your tears with your sleeve.

  
"I'm sorry for this. I'm acting like such a baby. I'm an adult, crying like some sort of kid."

  
"No you're not. You're mourning. That's understandable, especially if the case is that you lost your home." Papyrus replied.  
You sighed. "I know. I'm just wallowing in self-pity here. It's damaged and gone-I can't pay Mr. Buhari."

  
Papyrus gave you a sympathetic look as you stayed silent for a moment. "That house must've been special to you, huh?" You looked at him for a moment, contemplating your response.

  
You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. "Ever since I was a little kid, I lived in an orphanage. Oh, don't worry. The headmaster wasn't so bad. She was nice." You smiled ruefully. Then you grimaced slightly. "Kids can be mean. Remember what I said about us humans? Picking on each other because we're different?"

  
Papyrus nodded, listening silently as you let things off your chest.

  
"I had speech apraxia. I had to learn how to do sign language to communicate, and I had it until I was 12." You closed your eyes before you continued, speaking softly. "I was bullied by the kids who gave me the speech deficiency. I wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and never come out. As the years went by, I began to do odd jobs here and there. I started to save the money I earned. I promised myself I would buy a nice house all to myself one day and have a job I enjoyed. After I turned 18, I bought that house with the money. With Mr. Buhari’s guidance, I rented it out, and got a job at Doki Doki Kokoro. Five years later, and I now have a steady job and have some of the most amazing friends I could ever ask for."

  
Your SOUL glowed with painful sorrow, but there was HOPE. There was PERSEVERANCE. There was DETERMINATION. But now...Now the cracks spread, the golden glow fading into grey. "I guess I'm only disappointed, ya know? After all the hard work you put into making something happen, succeeding, and then having it taken away from you is hard."

  
Papyrus blew, the ring coming out twisted like the bad feeling in his SOUL and rancid taste in his mouth. "I'm sorry." You smiled kindly and held his hand in yours.  
"It's okay. It's not your fault, alright? I can be friends with whoever I want. Bill's an ass. You had nothing to do with this, okay?"

  
Papyrus felt his sins crawling down his back. He looked away, unable to meet your endearing eyes as the guilt stabbed him. "Yeah, it is. It's my fault your house is gone."

  
You frowned. "Papyrus, no it's-"

  
"-I stopped you from saving it." You stared at him. Grief messed with people's minds, yes, but you were certain that you were clear-headed enough to understand the words you're friend was saying.

  
"What're you talking about?" Papyrus frowned and looked you in the eyes, taking out his hands to wrap them around both of yours. This was it. There was no going back now.

  
"I should tell you the truth. I can see different timelines and RESETS. That's because I can also live through them-and I have. Far too many times than I can count. Every probable outcome that results from a likely scenario, I can see them. Sometimes they're good. Most of the time, they're bad."

  
"...Is this because of magic?" He nodded.  
"I can see SOULs and do a few other things, too. The point is, I saw the timeline that you went to your house. Do you remember yesterday, when you stayed at Undyne's because I asked you too?" You nodded. "Yeah?"

  
"If you left, your house would've been saved. But with the price of your life." You stared at Papyrus. His hands were shaking and he took a deep breath before he continued. "You died in my arms. Your last words were you begging me to say bye to Undyne and the others." He looked you directly in your eyes. When he continued his voice seemed to break slightly. "I couldn't let you die. You don't deserve that. So I made you stay, but because of that, your house was destroyed." He looked down, "It's my fault your house is gone, and I had lied to you about it."

  
Papyrus refused to look at you. He expected you to be upset. He had lied to you, made you lose everything you had. There was no way you could ever regain the memories you shared with that home and it was all because of him. He wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to speak to him again.

  
Your eyes softened. "Papyrus..." He didn't move. You reached up a hand to gently cup his cheek. "It's not your fault. You did what you thought was right." You moved over to hug him, placing your head in the crook of his neck. "I'm alive because of you. Thank you, Papyrus. Please, don't be sad." He remained immobile.

  
He wasn't sure whether this was another dream or if this was the current timeline. Anyone else would have been furious at the loss of their home and believed that they deserved at least some kind of warning beforehand, to have a chance to save what was theirs. And he had lied by not telling you about it. He had lied about something personal for your. For you to be so kind and forgiving...Was a true act of mercy. Sure enough, you're SOUL was glowing bright, nothing but love and compassion lighting it up.

  
Papyrus slowly wrapped his arms around you, his chin resting on top of your head. He chuckled wryly. "You're an angel. D'ya know that?"

  
You giggled. "Au contraire, mon ami! You're the one who saved my life, ergo, you're the Angelmy Guardian Angel." Papyrus grinned.

  
"Does that mean you're the wind beneath my wings?" You smiled. You got it, Paps.  
"I'm sure we can soar through new heights together."

  
"You're so high above me." That was a surprise. You didn't expect Papyrus to be a Tal Bachman fan. Still, a bad pun's a bad pun.

  
"Dude that was bad. Even for you."

  
Papyrus laughed. "I know." He releases you from the hug and stood, you following.  
"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked whilst opening several cupboards in the kitchen and refrigerator. "I may not be a good cook, but I can make some decent beverages." You smiled.

  
"Water's fine, thank you." Papyrus shrugged. He reached for a bottle of water in the fridge and handed it to you. "It's very ice of you to offer, though." You went back out to the couch and sat, drinking some of the water.

  
Papyrus took a seat next to you after getting a glass of milk for himself. A buzzing sound and motion went off in your pocket. You put the bottle down and checked your phone. You got a text from Undyne. Papyrus noticed your worried frown and checked your phone screen.

  
'Hey didn't see you at work today. Everything okay? /:)'

  
You texted her back. 'I'm calling in sick today. Don't worry, I'm ok and chillin' with Papyrus now. :)'

  
'Awe! You two are so cute together! \ >~< / Let me know when my OTP gets real! ;)'

  
You rolled your eyes and held back a snort. You put your phone down beside you, missing Undyne's next text: 'BTW on my way to see you.'

  
"What did Undyne say?"

  
"Still ships us, despite the fact we've only known each other for a little more than a month now." Papyrus shrugged.

  
"That's Undyne for ya. So, you calling in sick today?" You nodded.

  
"Have to. I already missed most of my work hours. And I have to get a new uniform for Muffet's. I might be able to get there on the dot. I don't know about what I'm going to do about finding a place to stay." You frowned.

  
"You could stay here." You gazed at him in wonder. Papyrus rubbed the back of his head. "You can share a bed with my bro, and you can wear some of my spare clothes."

  
You looked in awe at Papyrus. He saved your life and was now offering for you to live in his place. You wouldn't have to worry about food or shelter, struggling to survive every day under a cold, dark bridge on the streets. You were fucking right-he's a precious cinnamon roll, too pure for this world. You hugged him tightly, surprising him.

  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" You exclaimed, and without thinking, grabbed his face and placed a joyous kiss on his cheek. Papyrus's face burst into bright orange. It took a few moments for you to realize what you'd just done and you flushed, your own face turning red.

  
"I uh...Sorry...Welp, I'm gonna go hide in the closet now." You laughed nervously and tried to make a break for it to the restroom, only for you to twist your foot and trip like the klutz you were. Damn you floor. I don't care how nice and soft your carpeting is.

  
Only instead of falling on the floor, you had somehow dragged Papryus down with you, you lying on top of him in a rather compromising position. You tried to say something, but you were so nervous that a knot formed in your throat. Everything seemed to freeze as you both stared at each other. Your hips were pressed against his, chest to chest in an intimate position reserved for lovers and that made it a whole new level of awkward. Tune in today on America's Humiliating Videos featuring Ms. Y/n and Papyrus the Skeleton!

  
Not today, Satan. Not today. But of course life wanted to watch you suffer in the form of your best friend.

  
The door opened suddenly to reveal Undyne.

  
"P-Papyrus? H-How's everything going with y/n-". She stopped when she took in the scene in front of her. You watched as a blush and wicked grin spread across her face and you felt your stomach tighten in apprehension, your blood filling with liquid nitrogen.

  
You knew that face. That was her 'Shipper' face. That was not a good face that should ever be worn without the foreshadowing of dark times ahead. Dark times were upon you, dark times indeed.

  
"This isn't what it looks like!"

 


	7. Awkward-With Fangs

  
Why, life, why?! Why must thou forsake me so?! You groaned to yourself and sank deep into the couch cushions. Why did Undyne have to come at the worst possible time? You and Papyrus were just friends. Who happened to be in an awkward position for a more awkward situation. When that had happened, you weren't even thinking about the idea of getting it on.

  
Did skeletons even have dicks?! They do have magic, so was it like instead of a fleshy dick human males have it would be made of bones? But then how would that get in without tearing any-okay, that's a bit graphic even for you. You never did like hentai anyway (for the record, fangs don't count. Fuck you for thinking otherwise you uneducated bitch. Pardonez mon francais).

  
Maybe when things have calmed down, you'd muster up the courage to ask Papyrus. You'd rather ask sweet, adorable Sans, but you didn't want to break that window. Innocence was such a precious thing, and taking that away-particularly from a precious cinnamon-was on the Not Okay List right next to Mind-Rape. Worst of all, Undyne had taken several pictures. You didn't even bother checking your inbox. At first, you had wanted to see the damage, but then you saw that Undyne sent you 30 text messages and pictures despite sitting next to you on a couch.  
You vaguely wondered if it was possible to find a roadside ditch and live there. You could invite Hobo Joe over for tea and crumpets, too. Lady Gaga could wear her meat dress and the three of you would eat the beef on it, while Ichigo and Rukia would appear out of nowhere wearing sombreros and fake mustaches, chasing after a Hollow in a mini tutu. Maybe Mushoo would come in with Mulan asking if they could join for some tea, too.

  
Papyrus had soon gone after the...incident...to pick up Sans from Asgore's. He should be back any moment now. After Undyne had taken numerous pics as previously stated above, she decided to stay for awhile and hang out with (read: torment) you and Papyrus.

  
Currently, both you and Undyne were watching One Punch. Since Undyne was a huge otaku like you-and this was one of her favorites-she decided to decrease her intense level of teasing to the rare outburst.

  
Thank you, Japan! Honestly, one of her questions when the two of you separated was, "So who's the dominant one?" Good lord, you've never even had sex before. And you most certainly never considered being on top or not during sex.  
Whatever happened to chastity? The only reason you joked about it with Undyne and Alphys was because they were steady. Everyone knew there was going to be a wedding. We are all simply waiting for Undyne to be a little less anxious so she wouldn't have a heart attack when Alphys proposes.

  
You touched your cheeks. Heat/blush gone? Yep. Good. Okay. Okay. This is fine. You're watching an awesome anime with your bestie, this couch is SUPER comfy, and you're tomato face was gone. Life was good, yep yep yep.

  
"HUMAN! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS ECSTATIC TO SEE YOU AGAIN! MWEH HEH HEH!"

  
"What the fuck?!" You screamed as the smol skeleton tackle-hugged you OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE. THIS WAS NOT OKAY!!! YOU DIDN'T CARE IF HE WAS THE CUTEST THING IN EXISTENCE-BECAUSE HE WAS-CAUSE GODDAMNIT, YOU WEREN'T DEADPOOL.

  
You winced while Sans hugged you tightly as you sat up and touched your right rib just below your breast. That was gonna leave a mark.

  
"THOUGH I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU HUMAN, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM THE VULGAR LANGUAGE." You let out a strangled gasp as you could literally feel the oxygen being slowly squeezed out of you.

  
"Take it easy, bro. Your greatness is overwhelming her." Papyrus smirked. When your eyes met his though, a light blush formed on his skeletal cheeks.  
Sans let go of you with a gasp.

  
"HOW COULD I FORGET?! DEAR HUMAN, I APOLOGIZE!" He declared, bowing with a hand on his chest as he took your hand. You giggled at the skeleton's cuteness along with Undyne.

  
"Thank you, Great Sans." His blue specters became bright stars at the title. He really didn't mean any harm. You weren't upset with him, oh no, it's just that you were upset that you couldn't see a loud skeleton in front of you and got a bruise as a result. "Give me a little warning next time, okay? I'm too old to have a heart attack." Sans nodded.

  
"OF COURSE! PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER FORGIVE ME OTHERWISE!" You raised an eyebrow at that. You turned to see Papyrus with an almost panicked look on his face. You could practically see the words OH SHIT painted in bright red letters over his head. You done goofed Papy.

  
"Oh? What makes you say that?"

  
"HE SAYS YOU'RE A ONE OF A KIND THAT DESERVES PROTECTION AND THE BEST THAT LIFE HAS TO OFFER!" Sans eyes twinkled. At that your face flushed once more and you looked up at Papyrus, who had the strings drawn so his face was completely covered by his hood. Guess he booked a trip to Hoodie Ville. Probably scheduled an appointment with Mabel in Sweater Town.

  
Papyrus groaned internally. He had meant that platonically, but of course the way his brother painted it was that he had a thing for y/n. He didn't. Really. He was blushing because he was embarrassed, and his SOUL was thrumming for the same reason.

  
You'd only known each other for a little more than a month. It was crazy to even consider the prospect of the two of you dating, let alone in love with each other. You were a human, and he was a skeleton. While you weren't racist like other humans, he sincerely doubted that you would feel sexual attraction for one.  
Monsters had been above ground for a year now, and there had never been a monster and human in a relationship. Meaning even if he did-not saying he actually did, because he doesn't-have a thing for you, it would be a one-sided attraction.

  
Though he understood this clearly, he couldn't understand why his SOUL twitched in pain at that thought.  
Papyrus pulled his hood back and tucked his arms into his pockets. "Bro, I meant that she's a good person, who we should be good friends with." That's odd. You almost looked like you were disappointed. Then again, people imagine all kinds of things when nervous.

  
Sans tilted his head. "OH. IS THAT WHY YOU SAY HER NAME WHEN YOU ARE SLEEPING?" Oh for fuck's sake…

  
"Oh my." Undyne snickered. You made a sound that was between a strangled gasp and nervous laughter while Undyne tried to hold back a laugh.

  
Papyrus glared at the both of you. Mostly Undyne. Okay, make that completely Undyne. "Stop whatever you're thinking right this instant because that is so not what's happening. Remember how I said I can see timelines? That's what Sans is talking about. Nothing more, nothing less you filthy sinner." Undyne snickered.

  
"E-excuses excuses!" She reprimanded with a faux scolding and a wave of her finger.

  
Papyrus rolled his eyes at the Nanny McPhee fail. "Shouldn't you be at your job?" Everyone watched as Undyne slowly took what Papyrus said in, then she jumped up as her visible eye widened in horror, glasses almost falling off her face.  
"Sh-shibatta! P-pardon my colorful language Sans!" Undyne called out. She dashed off the couch and tore the door open, slamming it shut frantically with a large BAM! There were large crashing sounds, followed by cars screeching and a cat's loud hissing and meowing as the three of you heard Undyne's running. The three of you visibly winced and made cringing faces as the sounds of pianos crashing and chairs splintering was added to the mix. It was always the shy, quiet ones. Always.

  
You allowed the following moment of silence to be a moment of respect. Respect for the dead.

  
"SPEAKING OF FULFILLING ONE'S DUTIES," Sans said, "I HAVE A SUBJECT OF GREAT IMPORTANCE TO ATTEND TO!" Papyrus smiled. Though he didn't get glimmering stars in his eyes like Sans, they did have bright twinkles.

  
"Watching DJ Napstablook?" Sans nodded so hard, you were surprised his head didn't fall off. Part of you hoped it would. It would be so cool to reenact Hamlet with a real skeleton, but part of you also didn't want that to happen because you weren't sure if that would actually hurt the sweetheart or not.

  
"BUT OF COURSE!" He pumped his fist into the air. "TO THE TV!" He proclaimed and ran, jumping into a handstand and proceeding to backflip over the couch to land on its cushion seat in an excited-yet comfortable-sitting position. You eyed Sans with awe while Papyrus started the show. If Sans was naturally this energetic, you did not want to see what would happen if he had a sugar rush. The world would probably explode. And Donald Trump wasn't president, so there was hope as of yet. But if he was elected...You weren't making any promises that you would not hand Sans a six-pack of Redbull. You wouldn't regret it in the least either when you respond right before someone asked you why, "It had to be done."

  
Papyrus sat next to Sans and you sat next to Papyrus. While the TV blared, your earlier question/idea popped into your mind. Since today was full of awkwardness, you decided that asking awkward questions might as well be awkward. The power of Y.O.L.O. compels you.

  
"Hey, Papyrus." He nodded his head, watching the TV with a lazy, bored expression on his face. "Yeh?"  
Well, here goes nothing. You gave Sans a cautious glance before leaning in towards Papyrus so Sans couldn't hear your conversation. "How do skeletons reproduce?"

  
Papyrus choked violently on his cigar, pounding on his chest to get it out before consequentially swallowing it. He whirled around while his face was erupting into a deep, orange hue as he whirled around to face you. "Wha-?!" You quickly covered his mouth with your hand, gesturing to Sans with a finger on your lips. Once Papyrus gave you a stiff nod, you removed your hand. "E-explain..."

  
"I'm curious because for humans, our skeletons don't have any of the cardinal private parts needed for reproduction, and Undyne acted like you could-you know-so I was just wondering how that would work. Is it, like, magic or something?" He eyed you for a moment, thoughts swarming his mind. Papyrus puffed a plume before he spoke.

  
*Time for Monster Sex-Ed, kiddies. Please get a permission slip from your parents before we continue if you believe you are not old enough for this content. It's teen and up for a reason. But in all seriousness, though there's no sex, we talk about it. Leave if you no likey. Okay, that's enough fourth wall breaking. For now. Back to Papyroo!*

  
"Sorta. Thing is, if monsters want to get...intimate...our SOULs come out-like how it does in combat-but instead of breaking the SOUL, the intimacy increases our HP-or what you would call health-and can do things like heal wounds. The intimacy can be sweet or passionate. It's basically a strong bond between lovers that they can physically feel. A connection of SOUL and body.  
As for reproduction," a light blush came back to his cheeks, "we-and other monsters who don't exactly have 'genitals', use magic to create them. However, unlike humans, both lovers have to agree completely in their SOULS that they want to have a child, otherwise the carrier remains infertile." You absorbed the information.

  
"That's actually really cool, Paps."   
Monsters didn't need condoms or abstinence. That's some  
serious luck right there.

  
He chuckled whilst shrugging. "I suppose it is to you since monsters are an enigma for most humans." You couldn't help but have your eyes drawn to his fangs as he spoke. It's just that you were close to him and you can see the gorgeous beauties up close and-oh lord, you wondered if it was possible to get married to teeth it was that breathtaking-in more ways than one.  
You wouldn't be surprised if it was, because in France, it was legal to marry dead people...Note to self: move to France one day to marry Papyrus's teeth. You would take him to the Eiffel Tower and propose, while it was night and the City sparkled with light, "Papyrus's fangs, will you marry me?" Sans could be in the background throwing flowers cut into teeth around the two of you while Undyne cried in a corner, Alphys patting her sobbing girlfriend in an attempt to comfort her. "NOOOOO MY OTP!!!!"

  
"Can I touch your fangs?" You blurted, a blush coming onto your face at how weird it sounded out loud. You swore it sounded much, much better in your head.

  
Papyrus's eyes widened and he blushed as well. Come on who the fuck wouldn't blush when you basically asked if you could put your hand in their mouth? Don't deny it-that's hot. Your mouth may say no but your body says yes. Someone insert a gif of My Body Is Ready.

  
"You-ah, why?" You smiled nervously. Saturdays were awkward days apparently. Maybe you kid dress as a clown and strip naked while sprinting across a football field. You know, to celebrate the new national holiday of Awkward Moments, sponsored and created by you. Mark your calendars, it's on the Saturday of May 13th, when you may (see what i did there? Of course June know.) be as awkward as you want and/or blame it on the holiday. You're welcome.

  
"They're the most beautiful ones I've seen-and I've seen a lot in movies and real-life. I don't think there's anything like them in the world. And I, uh," you shyly rubbed your upper arm, "I sort of have a thing for fangs?"

  
"I've noticed..." He grinned, though he seemed almost, if not as, flustered as you. There was a tension in the air that both of your subconscious's screamed SEXUAL and neither of you were aware of it.

  
"So, can I?" You hesitantly reached up a hand, pausing near his face. Papyrus smiled nervously. "Sure." He kept the smile so the fangs showed and held it as you used one hand to gently touch and trace one of them. Your face glowed with admiration and-you were not going to lie-a small amount of lust as you focused on only the work of art before you and nothing else.

  
You couldn't even hear the TV anymore. Everything had faded and blurred so there was nothing but you and these two stunning masterpieces. An electric pulse beat through the air, floated in the wind, and danced in your blood. A feeling that was powerful and gentle, soft and loud, frightening and wonderful, swirled in the air around you like a storm and you were its eye.

  
Your heart was moving ninety to nothing, and something else, something you didn't have a name for, something that was a whole part of you and you yourself was reaching out, searching for you didn't know what, but you sure as Hell weren't about to stop and ask.

  
Papyrus felt his SOUL beginning to hum pleasingly and attempt to reach out to yours. He controlled it, wondering why such a simple, childish act was sending sparks through his very being. He watched as you unconsciously leaned closer, your body tilting to reveal a light peak at your chest, your face flushed and eyes-oh, those beautiful, e/c eyes-looked so loving and...oh gods, there was desire in them.

  
Papyrus's right eye glowed as his SOUL lurched towards yours. Before either of you could think or act about what was going on, Papyrus's fangs had extended and he bit down on your hand, a possessive growl rumbling in his mouth.  
You gasped and Papyrus seemed to return to his senses at the pleasured sound and he released you, sitting back to control his pounding SOUL as he stared in anxiety at what the hell he had just done, his glowing right eye returning to normal.

  
You stared at your hand, where two punctured holes with a minute amount of blood stared right back at you. You looked up at Papyrus. He was surprised to see no fury or fear, only shock, in your expression.

  
"Did...Did you just bite me?" You breathed out, voice a lightly lower tremor than normal as you felt a coil twist in your stomach. Papyrus opened and closed his mouth before managing to choke out, "Y-yeah...Sorry, I-I don't know what came over me-"

  
"Can you do it again?" Yep, definitely a weird day today. Maybe you'll see Asgore dress in drag and do the luha. At this rate, you wouldn't even be surprised if Levi proposed to Hanji. Wait...yeh no, you'd be surprised.

  
"You...You want me to bite you?" He said each word slowly. You nodded. "I-if it's okay with you, of course."

  
He wasn't into kinky stuff like that (as far as he knew). But then again, he had never done anything sexual before so he couldn't really know that for certain. But if you were sure, and you did admit that he had the best of the best, a small bite wouldn't hurt. Especially since it had made his SOUL feel in that split second in an indescribable bliss.

  
"Yeah, okay." He extended them to their full length again. "Uh, where do you-?" You looked at him in confusion before you understood.

  
"Wha-Oh! Umm," you blushed more, if that was even possible, and gestured to the area just below and near the right side of your neck, where it met with the shoulder. "Here, please." He moved closer to you and positioned himself above and paused inches away from the skin.

  
"Uh, how hard?" Oh gods, he could practically hear someone yelling out 'That's what she said!' In a jeering tone. Maybe he should get that checked.

  
"Uh...Do the same thing you did to my hand... Thanks." He nodded.

  
"Sure," Was the last thing he said before he bit down on your soft flesh. In that moment, your eyes closed as a pleasurable shudder ran through your body, your hands clutching the seats of the couch tightly as you let out a half-gasp, half-moan.

  
Papyrus slowly removed himself from you, sitting back in his original position as you both looked at each other in a light daze. You looked like you might pass out, whilst Papyrus looked like he was in la la land prancing around with La La Loopsy. You gently touched the punctured holes near your neck with your fingertips and you shivered, feeling no pain but a thrum of pleasure go straight down into your core.  
"Huh..." Papyrus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, licking the small amount of your blood coating his fangs. "Guess I'm into that kinky shit after all..." You both looked at each other and looked away, before turning back to say something but paused again when a barely comprehensive sound from the two of you simultaneously came out.

  
"So...Thanks and sorry about my weirdness." You smiled. Papyrus nodded.

  
"It's fine."

  
"If you want, that happened because of curiosity due to difference in species instead of kinks?" You offered, extending a hand. Papyrus shook it. "I won't tell anybody your kink if you don't tell mine."  
You were glad that was settled. Maybe now the awkward tension between the two of you could go okay. You smiled at that thought before you realized something.  
You had bite marks. On two parts of your body that were constantly visible to the public eye.

  
Well...shit.

 


	8. Ending of Awkward Day

  
Papyrus took you and Sans to the store where he bought you a new maid uniform for Muffet's. You had made sure to wear a scarf and fingerless gloves to hide the bite marks, of course.

  
While in the store, you tried to decline and insist that you were already indebted to him as it was, but he stubbornly bought it for you anyway. You both came to a compromise like the civilized adults you were-only, there was several minutes of arguing which included but was not limited to: name calling and blowing raspberries, so it was more like an unadulterated agreement-and declared that you could repay him once you were back on your feet again.

  
You would go clothes shopping with Undyne and Alphys later after getting your paycheck from Muffet. It should cover most of, if not all, of the costs.

  
The hour arrived and It was time for you to go to Muffet's. Papyrus let Sans stay with Undyne because after his brother's incessant plea of, "PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSEE?" You had already dressed into your new uniform and fixed up your hair. You stuffed your phone into a mini pocket and was about to begin your long walk when Papyrus stopped you. You looked up at him in confusion.

  
"Papyrus, why-?"

  
"Why walk," he smirked. He led you to his garage, where he flicked on the lights to reveal his shiny, cherry red convertible. "When you can go in style?" The car beeped and its headlights flashed as if to emphasize his point.

  
Damn boi. Somebody get Robert Downey Jr. down here because you were sure this was his car like goddamn it was almost sexier than Sebastian Michaelis. Almost.

  
"You know how to drive?" You asked and poked the side door to confirm that it was real. It was.

  
"Obviously." He chuckled. He opened the passenger seat and gave a slight bow. "After you, Ms. Y/n." You giggled and sat in, strapping yourself down with the seatbelt and tried not to moan in bliss at how soft the leather was. But not as amazing as Papyrus's hoodie. Which you needed to borrow permanently. Without his permission. Totally not stealing.

  
Papyrus put on his own seatbelt in the driver's seat and started the car. 'I'm a Boss Ass Bitch' proceeded to blast from the speakers as you gave Papyrus a look. He grinned back. "What? It's catchy."

  
"Fair enough." You laughed as Papyrus put on some shades and handed you your own pair. The car's engines revved and off you both went, cruising down the boulevard as you both made your way down Barnaby Street.

  
Your hair was whipped back from the rushing air and you laughed, enjoying the feeling of wind blowing through your hair. Papyrus grinned, enjoying the feeling as well-despite not actually having any hair. Papyrus tilted his head down, the shades sliding down a little as he stared at a car up ahead.

  
"Well I'll be." He said. You looked at him.

  
"What?" Papyrus turned down the volume so oh could hear him. He moved one hand off of the steering wheel as the car began to slow, nearing a red light, and pointed towards a navy blue Ferrari in the left lane. "Isn't that Tranner and his cronies?"  
You slid down your shades for a better look and, sure enough, it was Mr. Stupid with his brothers Mr. Stupider. "Great..." You muttered sarcastically. Then an idea popped into your mind. A very, very, very fun idea.

  
"Hey Paps." You pushed your shades back up and smirked at the skeleton. Papyrus raised a boney ridge at your mischievous tone. "Hmm?"

  
"You wouldn't happen to have Chamillionaire on that track of yours, would you?" Papyrus's eyes were scrunched in confusion before slowly giving way to an understanding, approving grin.

  
"Oh, you're good." He chuckled. You placed your arms behind your head and leaned back into your seat.

  
"The best of the best; don't you dare forget!"

  
Bill let out an angry, exasperated yell as the elderly man in front of him slowed his goddamn car down in front of a mother fucking green light. He put his head out to the side and yelled at him. "Hey retard! It's a green light you stupid old man! Move out of the way or start fucking driving!"

  
"Yeah!" One of the guys in his car yelled. "Move it or lose it, Pops!" The others jeered at the old man, insulting him and even throwing a couple of items at the back of his jeep. The one in the back turned around as he heard the approach of loud music and his jaw dropped.  
"Boss! Guys! It's-?!" The others turned and followed suite with their own stunned expressions. Bill rolled his eyes and slicked his hair back in annoyance. He swirled in his seat to see just what the hell they were looking at.

  
"What the fuck are you morons gawking a-". You and Papyrus went by at a casual pace with badass I-don't-give-a-fuck-expressions. Papyrus's arms was slung at the side of the car with his middle finger up as you did the same.

  
Your positions? Papyrus was driving with his feet perched, crossed, on top of the steering wheel while you had a leg straight up in the air, the black heels shining in the light. Like a fucking boss you boobs. Like. A. Boss.

  
The lyrics right at the moment blasting through the speakers was, They see me "Rollin, they hatin'! Patrollin', try to catch me ridin' dirty!" And as the car was in front, you and Papyrus called out, "Suck a lemon Billy Tranner!" And high fived one another with a whoop! promptly.

  
His cronies stared at the scene in comic bewilderment with bugging eyes and disbelieving expressions while Bill seethed in his seat, his face fire engine red with steam coming out of his ears. Then the old man's jeep skittered to life. The old man stuck his arm out the window to flip them the finger.

  
"Serves you right fuckboi!" He wheezed out in a raspy voice before turning around the corner. Bill face-planted himself onto the steering wheel with an enraged scream. There was a soft sound of restrained laughter and snickering behind him and he whipped around, foam frothing in his mouth.

  
"Shut the fuck up before I cut your sad excuses of dicks off!" Their faces paled and they held onto said private regions for dear life. Those were the only things they had to be proud of in life.

  
You and Papyrus were laughing your heads off while Papyrus parked the car. "Oh my god!" You wheezed, holding onto Papyrus's arms for support or else you'd fall, rolling on the floor with laughter. "That-was-the-fucking-best!" Papyrus panted, as much out of breath as you were, and held a hand to his face.

  
"Did you see the look on his face?" You adopted an exaggerated look of fury on the stupidest way possible. "Oi Oi look at me! I can dish it out but I can't take it 'cause I'm too big of a pussy."

  
Papyrus smirked. "Revenge is a dish best served cold." You giggled and let him go. Papyrus tucked his arms into his hoodie and lit another cigarette, popping it into his mouth.

  
"I guess he couldn't stand receiving the cold shoulder, eh?" You quipped, elbowing him lightly in the arm. Papyrus snickered.  
"If it bothered him that much, he would've gone and stood in a corner."

  
You raised an eyebrow. "Whys that?" Papyrus gave you a smirk.

  
"'Cause corners are 90 degrees." When it hit you, you started cracking up all over again.

  
"Oh my god!" You smiled. "You actually made a good pun!"

  
Papyrus placed a hand over his chest in a faux offended manner. "Madame, I will have you know I make the best, most hilarious puns ever to grace this backwater planet." You rolled your eyes and sighed.

  
"Whatever you say Carlos. Whatever you say." Papyrus deadpanned you.

  
"Do you want me to use my magic to curl that hair of yours Mrs. Frizzle?" He warned. You tutted.

  
"Why? Does my sass make you want to curl up in the fetal position?"

  
"Yes. Yes, it does." You both arrived at the door of Muffet's and you pushed it open. Walking in, Undyne immediately spotted you along with Sans. Alphys was there, along with Asgore and Chara, who seemed to be carrying a sunflower with a bothered expression.

  
Note to self: check that flower out later. You needed to know what it's been smoking and why the hell it didn't fucking share. Sharing is caring.

  
"What took you punks so long? Making out in the backseat or something?" Alphys teased.

  
"Undyne wishes!" You retort, heading towards a table of monsters to start your shift. You didn't notice Papyrus's orange blush.

  
"BROTHER! UNDYNE WON'T LET ME CONSUME SUGARY CONFECTIONS!" Sans whined, attempting to inconspicuously reach for a caramel-chocolate milkshake near Alphys. Just as his fingertips were two excruciating inches away,her battle axe appeared seemingly out of thin air and wedged itself into the table.

  
"Watch it, punk." She smirked. "Can't be a good Royal Guard if you can't control your temptations."

  
Sans gasped and promptly gave her a salute. "I WON'T LET YOU DOWN CAPTAIN ALPHYS!"

  
Sans sat back down in a rigid pose and saw Chara's donut. His mouth watered and his hand instinctively reached out to grab it before he smacked his hand. "NO! BAD HAND! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS SUPERIOR TO LOWLY DESIRES AND TEMPTATIONS!"

  
Papyrus slid in the seat next to Alphys and sighed when Undyne scooted closer with a devious smirk. "Undyne, we did not make out or do anything you would want us to do."

  
Undyne smirked and took out her phone, fingers quickly moving across the screen as she spoke. "O-Oh? T-Then why," she held it up to his face, a picture of you and Papyrus laughing together when you were on the way to Muffet's, "we're you both l-like this?," you holding onto his arm and leaning slightly into him. Huh. You looked adorable when you laughed. How nice.

  
Wait, how did she even take these pictures?

  
"Undyne, what really happened was-" and even after he explained what you both did to Tranner, she maintained her Shipper Face.

  
"Mhmm. A-All I got from that was, 'I-I like her b-but I don't know it yet.' I-It's a typical Shonen romance conundrum." She stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.  
Papyrus groaned and head-desked himself. "Undyne, life isn't an anime. Two good friends don't fall in love with each other with a quick snap of the fingers." Undyne gasped.

  
"H-how dare you I-insult humanity's greatest invention!" She accused. You popped up out of nowhere beside Undyne.

  
"Did I hear somebody desecrate the divine blessing that is anime?!" You demanded with your hands on your hips. Undyne pointed to Papyrus. "H-he did!"

  
Papyrus sat up and rolled his eyes. "Come on you two. Anime's just a style of cartooning. It's not all that special." There was a dead silence as shadows were casted over both your and Undyne's faces. Everyone around the table sweat dropped except for Flowey. He was smiling because he pooped in his pot-ty. And he liked going boom boom.

  
….Yeah, sometimes he was just out there...don't ask.

  
"Undyne," you said in a somber tone, "hand me your phone." Undyne promptly slapped it into your hand, encasing her webbed hand in yours before solemnly pronouncing, "Show no mercy."

  
Your fingers moved like lightning as you typed. After everyone blinked, you had handed Papyrus the phone with your best Game Face. "When I was in Highschool, I made a PowerPoint that revealed why you should love and respect anime for the ingenious jewel of the entertainment industry that it is!" You declare.

  
"...When did you put war paint on?" Papyrus asked. And when were you wearing a red bandana...?

  
"Read, mother fucker." You spoke slowly as you leaned uncomfortably close to his face with a mad glint in your eyes. "Read."

  
"Yes ma'am!" He swiftly replied and did so, speed-reading like his life depended on it. Which it most likely did. Color him terrified and aroused!

  
Alphys snickered. "You made a PowerPoint on why you should watch anime? Nerd." You scoffed and took off the paint and bandana.

  
"Anime portrays the importance and effects of cultural syncretism whilst reiterating the significance of cultural tolerance, diversity, and education."

  
Alphys deadpanned while Undyne was nearly bursting with pride.

  
"Like I said-NERD." How ironic considering she was also a huge anime fan.

  
"You're just jelly that I'm cool like that." Papyrus chuckled and handed Undyne her phone.

  
"I officially sit corrected." He said and gave you a thumbs up.

  
"Damn right you do." You state proudly.

  
"Sure sure," Alphys intoned sarcastically with a roll of the eyes. She eyes your scarf and gloves curiously. "What's with the get up?" Papyrus and you stiffened, causing her to raise an eyebrow. Oh shit. Oh fucking horse shitty shit shit.

  
Before either of you could reply, Alphys had somehow managed to remove your gloves and scarf and threw them off to the side, exposing your bite marks courtesy of Papyrus. Undyne and Alphys stared. Asgore was too busy playing cards with Chara and Sans to notice in a booth farther down, thank goodness. Or...not.

  
"Holy shit." She said. A deep blush covered Undyne's face while a light pink hue coated Alphys's. You laughed nervously. "Oh gee, would you look at the time?! I have to serve some customers!" And ran off, leaving a dust cloud from where you had stood. They locked their stares onto Papyrus, who looked ready to shit himself.

  
"I-I can explain," he said weakly as Undyne and Alphys closed in on him. You dead homeboy. You dead. There is no escape from an intense fangirl and/or shipper.

  
May there be mercy on his poor, poor SOUL.

  
You loved back and forth in a blur, serving and taking orders from monsters as fast as you could to hide your burning face and the revealed bite marks.  
  
Meanwhile, Calvin gave you a friendly wave from a table nearby. "Hey, y/n! Do you mind getting us some-"

  
You quickly handed him his usual order and went back to serving other monsters in an almost psychic, rapid tornado-like movement.

  
"-shakes?" Calvin looked at the drink in bewilderment before turning to Bleu with a laugh. "Now that's what I call fast food, eh, Bleu?" The tired rabbit gave his friend a weak smile and thumbs up.

  
When you were done with all their orders, you quickly moved to the uni-gender bathroom and locked the door, sitting down with your embarrassed and kind of overworked self flushed with red. After a few minutes of bringing your breathing down to a calmer pace, you sighed and sat, leaning against the wall.

  
Papyrus appeared right next to you looking the most flustered you've seen so far. "Mind if I hide here for awhile?" You looked at him confused. "Sure. Why-?"

  
"Undyne." You nodded in sympathy.

  
"Welcome to the club, dude."

  
"I'm a lightweight, so instead of drowning our miseries in a drunken swirl of alcohol, wanna do it with sugar?" You gave a lazy thumbs up.

  
"Hit me."

  
Papyrus took out two Spider Swirls from his hoodie pocket and handed you one. You both began to sip your embarrassment away in a scrumptious combination of caramel, chocolate, and honey. Inside a public bathroom. On said bathroom's floor. Totally mature.

  
Back inside the restaurant, with the two maniacs-I mean, Undyne and Alphys-they were hatching a plan for total world domination-ahem, shipping. Completely different.

  
Alphys and Undyne had their heads close together, chuckling every now and then. Alphys snorted and took a swig of her drink. "Those dorks are so into each other." Undyne nodded enthusiastically.

  
"Th-they're Sparks between 'em. Th-they just don't know it yet." Alphys slammed her fist on the table, startling several monsters in nearby tables and they turned to look at the source of the outburst, only to see Alphys and Undyne and they're worries glances became understanding ones. It's just them again, basically.

  
"Operation: get the punks Papyrus and Y/n together is a go go go!" Alphys declared. The lovers clinked their drinks together in a toast.

  
"T-To the OTP!" Undyne declared. Alphys smirked. "To the OTP!" And they both took hearty swigs.

  
Once your shift at Muffet's was done, you decided that you would go on your shopping date with Alphys and Undyne tomorrow, because you had no work on Sundays. Hallelujah...You lucky bastard.  
Papyrus took Sans to his sleepover with Chara after dropping you off at his place. You had finished changing out of your uniform and into your regular clothes by the time Papyrus came back.

  
"Sans has a bed large enough to fit you both. You can sleep there if you want." He took you upstairs and opened the door to Sans's room, which was decorated with fan memorabilia of Napstablook, the Royal Guard, and pictures of him, Papyrus, and the rest of his friends.

  
"The more I know about you guys, the more adorable Sans is." Papyrus chuckled. "Yeah. My bro is pretty cool."

  
"Is it too girly if I say I want to snuggle him like the skeleton teddy bear he is?" Papyrus laughed.

  
"Nah. You women and your 'cute and cuddly' types. I get it." You giggled.

  
"We like cute things, Papyrus. And I will have you know that of all the adorbs in the world, you and Sans are my favorite cutie patooties."

  
Papyrus frowned and unhappily hunched his shoulders. "I am not cute. I'm manly as hell." You snickered. "Sure. That orange blush and matching hoodie isn't helping your case by the way."

  
Papyrus sighed. No point in winning his one, anyway. "Yeah okay. But," he smirked. "You're cuter."

  
You blushed at the compliment. Oh dear...The return of Tomato Face. Tomatina ain't got nothing on you.  
"I-oh, thanks." Papyrus pointed a finger at you and exclaimed, "Ha!" startling you slightly.

  
"The tables have turned, because now you're blushing! Now we're even.”

  
You laughed. "Okay Papyrus. You're not cute-"

  
"I'm manly."

  
"-you're manly."

  
"Thank you." He said smugly. You rolled your eyes and were about to input a snarky reply when your phone buzzed off, Shape of My Heart playing loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

  
“That must be Mr. Buhari. He's super into Sting,” you explained to Papyrus when noticing his perplexed state. “Hello?”

  
“Y/n where are you are you alright what is going on-?!”

  
“I'm okay everything's fine. I'm at Papyrus’s house right now.”

  
“I saw your house and I didn't know where to find you.”

  
“Mr. Buhari don't worry, I promise everything's going to be okay. Might take awhile to pay off the rent though.” You chuckled morbidly. Oh Tranner-you asshole rich boy. Why couldn't you be more like Adrien Agreste?

  
“To hell with the debt! Your wellbeing means more to me than pieces of green paper.”

  
Your heart practically melted. This man was far too precious for this world. “I promise I'll see you as soon as I ca-”

  
The front door slammed open, revealing a distraught but mostly concerned Mr. Buhari. “-an? Damn that's some fast timing.”

  
You and Papyrus made your way downstairs as Mr. Buhari stared at you. As soon as you were all the way down, he hastily pulled you into a tight hug. You gently embraced the old man as he worriedly pulled back to look you over. “Are you sure your ok? Tranner didn't do anything to you physically?”

  
“No I'm fine. And Papyrus is kind enough to let me stay at his place until I can get back on my feet.”

  
Mr. Buhari locked gazes with the skeleton, who gave him a reassuring grin. “You swear that you will protect her?”

  
“I can take care of myself.” You weren't a completely helpless damsel in distress for crying out loud. You knew martial arts. You knew how to defend yourself being the strong, capable woman that you were. You were sort of a ditzy is all.

  
“Of course. Y/n is my best friend. I promise I won't let anything happen to her.”

  
Mr. Buhari searched Papyrus’s eyelights for any second thoughts or insincerity. Finding none, he sighed wearily and hugged you once more. “Ok. Your safe. You'll-you'll be ok. Keep in touch with me alright?”

  
“Sure thing.”

"Call me anytime you want-even if it's just for small talk."

"Okay."

“And don't get too comfy.”

  
“I think I'll be fine.”

  
“Or if you really do want to don't let him have everything he wa-”

  
“Ok I think it's time to go to bed.”

  
“That too! Be weary of that, you two. Bed bugs are diabolical little shits.”

  
Mr. Buhari shook his hand with Papyrus. He whispered so only he would hear what he had to say. “I am entrusting my daughter to you Papyrus. Please-take good care of her.” He nodded.

  
“I will.”

  
Mr. Buhari gave you one last look before leaving, clasping his cane in one hand as he made his way home.

  
You clapped your hands together as Papyrus closed the door. “Speaking of bed, where should I sleep?”

  
“You can stay in my bro’s room. He's at a sleepover, but I'm sure that when he gets back he won't mind sharing.”

  
I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you.

  
Woah woah Y/n, where did that perverse thought come from?

  
“Ok. Thank you, Russ.” You smiled and gently laced your fingers into his.

  
“It's no problem. I'm sure if the roles were reversed, you'd do the same for me in a heartbeat.” Wow, you felt nice. He had to resist the urge to run his thumbs across your smooth, silky flesh.

  
“Yeah, but that doesn't change how wonderful you are to do this. So thank you. And,” you let go of his hands to reach up and gently tug the front of his hoodie down. With his face back to your eye level, you leaned forward and gingerly placed a quick, gentle kiss on his cheekbone. “Goodnight, Papyrus.” You then went into the room and softly closed the door behind you.

  
Papyrus stood there for a few moments, his face reddening before he managed to cool down, delicately touching where your lips had tested against his bones. Why would you do that? It didn't seem to quite fit your personality.

  
Were you hitting on him?

  
...No, that couldn't be it. So why?

  
Papyrus sighed and made his way to his own room. One thing was certain-he would never truly understand women.

  
Maybe Undyne was right about the two of you after all.


	9. Fuck Fancy Cars

  
"HUMAN! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS DECLARES THAT YOU MUST NOW AWAKEN!" A smol skeleton said as he jumped up and down at the foot of the bed. You groaned and buried your face deeper into the pillows.

  
"I don't wanna." You complained. Sans jumped down and lifted the blanket off of you, making you shiver from the sudden lack of warmth. "Nooooooooo," you weakly protested, lazily trying to reach for the blanket with slow swipes. Sans frowned and stood in front of your face.

  
"HUMAN, THE GREAT SANS GRANTS YOU PERMISSION TO TASTE MY SUPERB CULINARY EXPERTISE!"

  
You yawned and sat up, stretching your arms while your shoulders made a light popping sound. "Oh? You made breakfast, huh? Sounds good." You grumbled before falling back down onto the bed.

  
"Y/N!" Sans whined, tugging at the hem of your shirt. "DO YOU NOT WANT TO TASTE MY EFFORTS?" Ouch. The guilt card. You sat up and regretted it once you saw the puppy dog face with teary, blue orbs. Why must he be so cute damnit?! You needed beauty sleep, courtesy of your bestie.

  
"Okay. Give me a minute." You said and laid back down with an abrupt yawn. "...Or five..."

  
"MS. Y/N! SUCH PREPOSTEROUS LAZINESS IS NOT GOOD FOR YOU. EITHER YOU GET UP OR I WILL CARRY YOU MYSELF." Sans warned. You rolled your shoulders and giggled.

  
"Sure. Sure you can, Sans. And I'll scream at the top of my lungs "I love dick". You added the last part quietly with a snicker. Sans was unamused.

  
The next thing you knew, Sans had somehow swept you off the bed and now cradled you in his arms princess style. "Woah-wha-?" Sans grinned proudly. Your eyes widened and you gaped at the tiny skeleton. What the fuck were these guys eating?! Pure calcium? "How did you-?"

  
"TO THE KITCHEN!" Sans proclaimed before dashing out the door-a terrified you clinging onto him with a squeak-and proceeded to hurl himself down to the first floor. Because apparently, fuck stairs.

  
You screamed and closed your eyes. At least you regret nothing. No, wait...Yeah, never mind. Nothing.

  
Sans somehow managed a backflip corkscrew twist-kick with you in his arms before sticking a perfect landing in front of Papyrus. "WE HAVE ARRIVED!" He stated jubilantly and placed you onto the floor, where you promptly sat down.

  
"Nice landing bro. Ten ten." Papyrus chuckled as he watched your priceless expression. Sans beamed.

  
"WHY THANK YOU, BROTHER! I HAVE BEEN PRACTICING, AND-MS. Y/N, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sans asked curiously when he noticed you poking his belly, arms, and hands. "What the hell?" You muttered, your narrowed eyes wandering around his body as if searching for something.

  
Sans frowned. "HUMAN, ARE-"

  
"What are you made of?" You exclaimed and brought him down next to you, cradling Sans in your lap as you continued poking him. "Like, where does all that energy come from?"

  
"If I knew, I'd have gotten some of that stuff for myself, being the lazy bones I am." Papyrus grinned as he lit a cigarette.  
Sans shivered and tried to restrain a laugh as you touched a sensitive part. You raised an eyebrow at his muffled reaction before realization dawned on your face. A wide smirk began fanning out as Sans blushes lightly. "H-HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?" You chuckled darkly.

  
"I am going to find the source of your adorable, yet chaotic, energy." You stated as you leaned closer to his face. "So, little Blueberry," a wild glint flared in your eyes and Sans gulped. Holy shit. And he thought Alphys could be terrifying.  
"Are you prepared," and your hands lunged at his body and mercilessly began its attack as Sans bucked and thrashed in a wild attempt to escape. "To be tickled?!"

  
"NOOOOOO!" Sans laughed uncontrollably as you tickled him everywhere, finding and leaving  
no sensitive spot uncovered. "H-HUMAN! PLEASE! I-I CAN'T". He wheezed and gasped as you blew on his 'belly' over his armor. "I-I CANT BREATHE!"

  
"Never!" You cackled and continued your tirade. Sans looked at his older brother desperately. "PAPYRUS! HELP! T-THE HUMAN IS A-ATTACKING ME WITH TICKLES!" Papyrus shrugged and chuckled at his brother's submission to your flurry of attacks.

  
"So? Tickle her back, bro." Sans whined.

  
"Papyrus, NO!"

  
"Papyrus yes." He laughed. You giggle as Sans pants out a long no. You pity the poor babu and release him, hugging him close to you.

  
"You're so kawaii desu nei, Sansy!" Sans blushed and tried to glare at you, only for it to result in a pout. "I-I'M NOT! I AM A RENOWN MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD-"

  
"He's a trainee and Alphys is his supervisor/friend." Papyrus cut in with a lazy smirk. Sans glared at his brother and continued. "-AND AS SUCH I MUST BE OBEYED WHEN I SAY YOU SHALL CONSUME YOUR BREAKFAST!"

  
You laughed and gave the cutie an Eskimo kiss before standing up, causing a light blue hue to spread across his face.  
"Aye aye, captain." You giggle and sat down at the table, Papyrus and Sans sitting on either side of you. On each of your plates were a stack of pancakes, strawberries, blueberries, and some maple syrup coating the top. You cut a small piece and your whole mouth buzzed. It was like eating at Muffet's.

  
"Sans." You sighed, leaning back against the chair in pure bliss.

  
"YES?"

  
"Marry me." Sans's eyes widened and Papyrus choked on some of his pancake, making strangled sounds as he tried to swallow his food. He looked positively mortified. Poor pancake. It lived a beautiful life of 30 seconds. Rest in pieces. Literally.

  
"I-I, HUMAN, I APOLOGIZE BUT I DO NOT VIEW YOU THAT WAY..." You laughed at the brothers' reactions and explained. "No, you dorks, I didn't mean literally. It's something people say after they taste something someone made and it's really, really good." Papyrus finally coughed down the pancake and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling so you couldn't tell what his expression was. You vaguely wondered if he died. Or was it unalive? No, his chest was rising, he lives. Sans looked relieved and nodded in understanding.

  
"SO IT'S A GENUINE COMPLIMENT." You smiled. That was one way of putting it.

  
"Yep." Sans blushed again.

  
"S-SO YOU WANT TO GO OUT ON A DATE?"

  
"Yeah I-wait, what?" You questioned when your phone buzzed. "Hold up bromigo." You brought it to your ear and answered the person without checking who the caller was. Clever.

  
"City morgue!" You said and winced as a loud voice laughed into the phone.

  
"Hahahaha! Nice one, punk!" Alphys?

  
"Thanks for calling an-wait, how did you get my number?" You asked.

  
"Undyne gave it to me. Anyways, I hope you're ready for our Shopping Date girlie." Shopping-? Oh that's right. It's today. And you didn't-fuck!

  
You didn't have any clean bras or undies! You jumped up from your seat and ran to Sans's room, desperately trying to fix yourself up as fast as you could. "Shit! Sorry guys can you wait? I need to-"  
You heard the front door open along with the sound of heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs. Oh shit. One girl's gonna die tonight!

  
"Y/N? A-Al's coming." Undyne spoke shyly into the phone as you managed to make your hair look not so much like a hobo Joe. Bastard still owes you a twenty. "What do you mean-"

  
Harsh knocks sounded on the door as you slipped on your pants and socks. Now the shirt for your topless half. "Y/n! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority by coming in anyway!" Alphys said before kicking the door down.

  
...That was for Sans's room, damnit. Papyrus, please, please spare me. My last words will be, it was all Undyne's fault. All of it. Oh, and Alphys too. Burry me in Anime. Lay me down on a bed of Shojo. Sink me in Fan merch, at whatever, and carry me away with the words of a theme song.

  
You managed to tug your shirt on before Alphys grabbed your hand and dragged you down the stairs and out onto the porch. What is it with super short people and absurd amounts of strength?! What the hell do you guys eat?! And why haven't you shared with the rest of us poor souls?! And thanks Alphys. Dragging someone away against their will is totally not a douchebag move and/or illegal. At least Levi would approve.

  
You tried to make the world stop spinning as Alphys hopped into a blurred car. You shook your head and blinked, your vision soon refocusing to reveal-

  
Your jaw dropped and eyes popped. No way. No fucking way.

  
Alphys and Undyne grinned at you through the windows of the car, Alphys in the driver's seat and honking the horn a couple times. "You have a fucking Chevrolet Corvette?!" You exclaimed and gazed in wonder at the black and purple car before you.

  
"Damn straight!" Alphys laughed and you went into the backseat, closing the door. You buckledthe seatbelt soon after.

  
"Seriously! Papyrus has a flashy, sporty convertible and now you have a flipping Corvette. The fuck. Does everybody have a badass car except me?" You frowned and crossed your arms.

  
"Are all you guys hooked or something?" Alphys snickered and Undyne gave you a guilty look. Oh hell nah. You deadpanned and stared at your bestie.

  
"Undyne. I swear in the name of Japan, you better not have a Mercedes Benz or I will stab a bitch." Undyne twitched and coughed into her hand.

  
"I-I don't..." You nodded and uncrossed your arms.

  
"Okay. Goo-"

  
"I-I have a red and y-yellow Aston Martin." You gave them both a blank look before flipping them the bird.

  
"Okay, you know what? Fuck you. Start the fucking car you little shits." Alphys laughed and did so while you ranted. "Fuck everything. Fuck my life, fuck pineapple pizzas, fuck the DMV, and fuck you and your fancy cars because I will make them my bitch and shove my nonexistent penis up its tailpipe and fuck it like Francis." Alphys chortled whilst Undyne laughed at the imagery.

  
You continued even as the car began to move. "Seriously. The next holiday that rolls by, somebody is buying me a god damn nice car or I will fuck them in the ass. Like holy shit, you do not flounce your fancy pansy automobiles in front of us poor, poor pedestrians." You turned your head to glare at the machinery behind you. "Subwoofers. You have fucking subwoofers. Fuck you, advanced technology. Suck my dick you slutty bitch."

  
"There there, there there," Alphys chortled. "At the mall, I can take you to the store that shows off its new shiny car you have a chance at winning." You deadpanned her.

  
"Fuck you, Alphys. Go suck Undyne's pussy for all I care."

  
"Y-Y/n!" Alphys smirked and winked at her flustered girlfriend, though she blushed as well.

  
"Yes ma'am!" You have her a look that clearly said, 'If you do it now and crash the car, my ghost will come back to fuck you.'

  
"...Later. For now, any music requests?"

  
"Fuck you, by Lily Allen." Alphys laughed along with Undyne. You couldn't help but crack a grin as well. "Kidding. Otaku all the flipping way. Maybe some anime theme songs. Undyne?" Her face brightened.

  
"H-how about Attack On Titan, One P-Piece, One Punch, and Ouran H-Host Highschool Club?" She suggested. You gave her a double thumbs up.

  
"You had me at Attack on Titan. Hit it, Al!" She saluted you and placed the CD with the said songs in. Soon the car was blasting with anime music as Alphys raced down the highway to the mall, the three of you singing along to the badass songs. Soon, the three of you had arrived at the M.W.C.A., the Mall Without a Cool Acronym.

  
At first, you didn't shop for clothes. You went to different stores to mess with the stuff and check things out. Like in the Disney store, Alphys tried to murder the gum machine when it stole her quarter. "I AM CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD YOU STUPID MACHINE GIVE ME MY SWEET SWEET REWARD!" And said several swear words. In front of horrified children. Well, the kids enjoyed the show, it was the parents covering their eyes and ears who didn't. Guess who doesn't get to see Disney anymore?

  
Then there was the Bookstore. Undyne had wanted to stay in there forever once she saw a whole aisle dedicated to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Alphys had to tug her arm to get her out of the store while Undyne clung to the doorway. "Noo! My baby-she needs me! I'll call youuuu." She wept as she was dragged away from the store. Sure, someone called security and your trio ran from them, but it was worth it.

  
"Check it! I got milkshakes!" Alphys declared after strolling down a few lanes. Undyne smiled and shyly leaned down to kiss her girlfriend's forehead. "Th-thank you Al."

  
You nodded. "Thanks." And drank your own chocolate shake. "Which store do you want to go to now?" The milkshakes were a good snack after shopping at Macy's and Walgreens. You were happy to say you were able to afford it all with a hefty amount to spare.

  
"You need some badass outfits, girlie." Alphys deadpanned. "You look like the average otaku, even with those clothes you just got." Ouch. Hello, Savage Simon.

  
"Hey! What about Undyne?!"

  
Alphys rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Undyne's waist. "This fish is sexy no matter what she wears. Not everyone is blessed like her, sorry pal."

  
"You're just saying that because she's your girlfriend." You complained. Alphys smirked and pulled Undyne down for a kiss. "Nope. I say it 'cause it's true!"  
Undyne giggled with rosy cheeks while you muttered with a roll of your eyes.

  
"Damn lovey-dovey hormones and endorphins." Suddenly, you saw your Game Changer.

  
You pointed to Hot Topic. "You wanna see badass? By the time I'm done, you'll see just how Awesome Zhe awesome me is!" Undyne giggled at the Hetalia reference. Poor Prussia. He was an idiot. A lovable idiot, but still an idiot.

  
Alphys smirked. "How about a challenge then? The girl who wears the most badass and/or awesome clothes gets to make the others do a dare." Undyne paled and gave a self-conscious gulp. You grinned and took your hand out. "Bring it on, Alphys!"

  
"M-meet in front of the ch-changing rooms when we're done?" Undyne suggested and Alphys nuzzles into her. "Great idea, babe." You smiled at the cuteness of the couple before smirking. It was Game Time now.

  
The three of you dove into the store and began your quest for awesome. Alphys went with Undyne to pull off the cute, matching couple look. Damnit. Anywho, you looked for things you liked in Clearance.

  
"Female Loki dress? I'll bite. TARDIS dress with Bow tie and portable Sonic Screwdriver? Score!" You did a mini cheer as you put them into your shopping bag. "Pandora Hearts hair ribbon? Okay. Ooh, a modern Bleach Rukia outfit! Hell yes!" You searched the rack for additional outfits, looking through the Anime merchandise completely now.

  
"Tornado's dress from One Punch? Nice and simple. Attack on Titan Jacket? Hell yes. Alice In Wonderland earrings with the blue bottle? Okay...Looks cool. La Muerda heart necklace from The Book Of Life? Cute! Oh sweet! A whole set of Batman!" You put the last items into the bag and headed into the changing room.

  
That was enough fan merch. Now you needed to wait for a different store to buy normal clothes. By the time you chose your outfit, Alphys and Undyne were outside of the Changing Room.

  
"Okay! Time to judge. Alphys declared. The three of you checked each other's outfits out. First was Alphys, who wore an Attack on Titan hoodie with the Corporal Levi's ensigns on the shoulder pads and the Japanese name placed in the center in gold, contrasting to the overall black color. Then she wore shorts with the Joker's symbol on the hems.

  
"Hmm. I have to admit-it suits you and looks pretty cool." You said. Undyne nervously smiled and looked at her hands. "I-I think you look h-hot and awesome." She said.

  
"Alright. So out of 10, how badass am I? In the outfit, of course. I'm always badass." You grinned and held up your hands.

  
"Nine."

  
"T-ten." Alphys beamed. "Thanks babe! Your turn for judging." Undyne meekly posed while the two of you assessed her appearance. Her ruby hair covered one eye still, and she wore her glasses. However, she now wore a Rosario Vampire shirt with the Rose design in hot pink contrasting to a midnight blue background. Then she wore black pants with the cat Jinji on the cuffs.

  
"It's more cute than badass. I'll have to say Eight, Unnie."

  
"I give ya a Nine, babe. Brat's right. You're too cute for your own good." Undyne smiled. "Th-thank you."

  
"And now, for me!" You declare. You struck Monkey D. Luffy's pose while Alphys and Undyne evaluated. You went with the Batman long-sleeve (because you're Batman!), the Alice In Wonderland earrings, the La Muerda necklace, and purple jeans with the Strawhats Jolly Roger. In the pants loop was the Sonic Screwdriver because the Doctor is awesome. Watch him now.

  
"Well?"

  
"....Seven."

  
"T-ten!" Undyne smiled and Alphys sighed at your expectant stare. "Okay, okay. You look good. Nine."

  
"Thank you. Okay, that means that you and me are tied Alphys." Your face grew serious. "That means we have to settle this the old fashioned way."

  
Alphys smirked. "You're on, punk."

  
Undyne looked at the two of you in confusion. She could see a challenging spark of lightning between you and it was concerning. Why was it that she could hear someone say "It's Time To Mother Fuckin' Smash!" In the background?  
"Wh-what are you two t-talking about?" She asked nervously as flames practically ignited in your eyes.

  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" You both screamed out and began the battle in an indecipherable blur of movement. Undyne sweat dropped. "O-oh."

  
"Ha!" Alphys shouted. "2/3! I win!" You sank to your knees and cried out to the ceiling. "Noooooooo! My last shred of dignity!" Alphys snickered and offered you a hand up. You begrudgingly took it.

  
"Sorry punk. Your dignity and sanity ran off the moment you joined our circle of friends." Alphys laughed and rubbed her hands together. "Now! What to have you do?" You nervously thought that what she meant was 'now who should I have you do?' That devious smirk on her face was not helping. That was a certified Sebastian Rape Face. Where was Ciel when you needed him damnit?

  
She and Undyne brought their heads together and whispered. They nodded and turned back to you. "Alright, Y/N!" Every Sunday is Movie Night with our friends. Today, I'm sure you know, is Sunday. Since you're our friend now, you'll be there." You have Undyne a questioning glance.

  
"I-it's at my place." She confirmed. You nodded. "Okay. This doesn't sound so bad." Alphys and Undyne mirrored a mad smirk. Oh shit. You're fucked.

  
"Papyrus will also be there, and you have to," she leaned in close, "kiss him!" You blinked, a light pink dusting your cheeks. Shit. Wait, loopholes!

  
"Okay. How long we talking?" Alphys shrugged. "Meh. Five seconds max." You nodded and tried to keep your face neutral. On the inside, you were doing a tiny victory dance. Alphys never said what kind of kiss! So you could kiss him on the cheek and be done with it! Thank you, fine  
print!

  
"Alright. It was fun shopping with you guys-despite the dare, Alphys you ass." She snickered. "I had a lot of fun today." You hugged the two girls before waving. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

  
Undyne and Alphys hopped into the car. "You're not coming?" You grinned and tucked your hands into your pockets.

  
"Nah. I'll take the bus or something."

  
"Alright. See you later, punk!" You waved as Alphys and Undyne drove off. "Bye guys!"

  
You started to wander through the parking lot and back into the mall once they were gone. You'd try to call someone to give you a ride. Maybe Marie-Anne from Kokoro Doki Doki. You sighed and sat down in front of a beach, putting your three bags down as you sat. You pulled out your phone and was searching for her in your contacts when a shadow appeared in front of you.

  
"No way. Is that a Deadpool case?" A male voice spoke. You looked up with a grin. A tall man with ruby hair and piercing green eyes smiled back down at you. Oh hello gorgeous!

  
"It is." He eyed your phone with sparkling eyes. "That's so cool! The only ones I've seen are with Deadpool posing or making out with somebody, not his actual symbol." You nodded.

  
"Yeah, but what can you do." He chuckled. "Indeed." You eye him once more.

  
He looked like a certain Scot you knew.

  
"Do you watch Hetalia?" He scoffed.

  
"Bitch please, I AM Hetalia!" He pretended to light a cigarette and smoked. "Though, lassie, I'm specifically the country of Scotland, aye?" You gasped at the perfect impersonation.

  
"Dude! That was awesome! Are you legit Scottish?" He laughed. "Nah. I'm actually part French Canadian from my parents. I got into anime, and when people said I looked like Scotland, I started watching Hetalia." You giggled that's really cool."

  
You stood up and offered him your hand. "I'm Y/n, and you are-?"

  
"Jean-Pierre LeCroix. But I go by Pierre because I don't think anybody likes to be referenced to his royal Horseface, huh?" You grinned.

  
"Don't worry, you're an Allistor, not a Jean." He bowed and softly kisses your hand.

  
"Why, thank ye, lassie." You motioned to the area around you. "So where you going, Pierre?" He gestured to the Parking Lot.

  
"I was about to head downtown to meet up with some friends. We have an Anime Marathon every Sunday. You?" You grinned sheepishly and held up your phone.

  
"I was actually going to call someone and ask for a ride." You admitted. Pierre tsked.  
"Now that simply won't do. A beautiful lady such as yourself mustn't be left waiting all in her lonesome." You giggled and picked up your bags.

  
"It's okay. I have someone in mind who would get here in an hour or so." Pierre looked down at you in thought before an idea came to mind.

  
"Say, you wouldn't happen to live near Warner Square, would you?" You nodded. "Yeah. I live in Barnaby Street." Pierre grinned.

  
"That's perfect! I live in Baine Square. It's near Warner's. I could give you a lift." You thought for a moment. A free ride in an instant versus an hour or more of waiting. And he was hot. Hmm...yep, sorry patience, but hot boys win every time.  
"Sounds perfect." Pierre smiled.

  
"Awesome. Follow me, my ride's the 2016 Camaro." As you walked through the parking lot, you soon saw his car. And noticed a certain symbol. You chuckle to yourself as you got in the passenger's seat.

  
Pierre gave you a curious glance when he saw your smirk as you closed the door. "What's up?"

  
"Someone's a robot Effin' nerd." Pierre blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh? That. Yeah, so, including being a Weeaboo, I'm also kind of a Transformers geek." You giggled.

  
"That's cool. Though I gotta say, my favorite was G1." Pierre looked at you in awe as he began to drive out.

  
"No way. Me too!" He reversed to pass a cramped space. "G1 is the best one. But Transformers Prime was pretty cool, too. Animated was quirky, but not too bad. I like the Bay movies, but..." He have a sigh and rolled his eyes.

  
"The focus on hot young girls gets annoying?" You chuckled. Pierre nodded enthusiastically.

  
"Exactly! I mean, sure, hot girls-who wouldn't want to see that? But we came to watch awesome robots, not some sappy teenage rom-com." He gave a frustrated groan.

  
"I get you. It's no wonder Megan Fox quit after the second movie. All the bullshit she had to do to show off her body to attract a larger audience. And then in the Age of Extinction, did Tessa really have to be 16 with a 21 year old boyfriend? Her dad would've been protective whether or not she was 16 or 20, so why the fuck are you showing its okay to have sex with a minor? Texas Laws be damned because abstinence is the safest sex."

  
"A-fucking-men." Pierre replied. "That always pissed me off. Sean could've been a dickwad and used Tess for sex for all she knew. Just because she got lucky doesn't guarantee that will always be the case. And the storyline is getting messed up too. But there is a bright side."

  
"Mark Wahlberg?"

  
"Mark Wahlberg."

  
The two of you talked for the remainder of the drive about everything from Hetalia to Batman. Pierre laughed especially hard at the Kuroshitsuji meme you told him, where Sebastian talks to the Three Stooges-I mean, Bard, Finni, and Mei-Rin. Sebastian: You three need to start going to church. Three: Hai! Sebastian: No seriously . I don't want you guys in hell with me. Ya little shits.

  
And puns. Oh the Transformers puns you shared. Someone should've been there to document them. Your favorite was a pickup line you jokingly told Pierre. "Are you stepping on my accelerator? Because you're revving up my engines!" Pierre laughed so hard that he didn't make a sound, just shook with his face as red as his hair as tears from laughing so intensely gathered in the corners of his eyes.

  
Soon the time came when Pierre arrived in Barnaby Street. You got out of the car, Pierre following and standing in front of you. "It was nice to meet you, y/n." He smiled.

  
"You too, Pierre. I had a lot of fun talking with you about how Crosshairs wears a dress." Pierre snickered and shook his head.

  
"Same. We should do this again sometime. I'm free tomorrow at 8 p.m. Wanna go out?" You smiled and nodded.

  
"Sure. There's a cool Hamburger Joint at Judy's if you're interested." Pierre grinned  
.  
"You're amazing. Most girls wanna go out to eat only Salad or some shit." You waved your hand.

  
"Pshaw! I just like eating real food is all. Oh," you took out your phone. "Wanna exchange numbers? That way I can text you if anything comes up." Pierre nodded.

  
"Sounds good." He reached into his pocket and took out his phone with a Sherlock case. "I'm 1408-867-5309." You raised an eyebrow.

  
"I really like the song." He admitted with a sheepish grin. You chuckled as you heard your delivered text make a ding sound come out from Pierre's phone. Pierre sent a text back with a smiley face.

  
"I shall dub thee A.P., aka Robot Nerd."

  
You grinned. "The A.P. Is for Allistor Pierre." Pierre nodded and put his phone back into his pocket.

  
"And you are Hime Y/N Of the Otakus." You rolled your eyes and playfully punched his shoulder and he pretended to be wounded.

  
"Nooooo! Princess, pourquoi?" He asked as he clutched his shoulder.

  
"Because I'm Batman!" You declare. Pierre laughed and took out his phone.

  
"Okay, Batman it is."

  
"Thank you." Pierre laughed and began to head back to his car. He was inside the Driver's Seat and began to drive away.  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" You called out.

  
"It's a date!" He yelled back before disappearing around the corner. You smiled and hummed to yourself as you walked down to Papyrus's house. You knocked on the door and heard shuffling footsteps.

  
"Who is it?" You giggled to yourself at the sound of Papyrus's slightly husky voice. Must've woken up from a nap, that dork. Though he did remind you of Adam Levine.

  
"It's a me, Mario!" You say in the best Italian accent you can muster. You hear Papyrus chuckle and open the door with a lazy grin.

  
"Nice to see you too, y/n. Like the outfit." Papyrus complimented. He closed the door once you were inside and tucked his arms in his pockets. "How'd the shopping go?"

  
You smiled and began to head upstairs to drop off the bags. Papyrus went with you. "It was great. Alphys tried to murder a gum machine and we all got chased by security, Undyne tried to live in a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie book aisle, and we ended up having a contest on who looked the most Badass in clothes we got from Hot Topic.”

  
Papyrus grinned. "Sounds like something they'd do. Who won?" You started taking the clothes out and organizing them into piles.

  
"Alphys and I tied because Undyne looked more cute than badass. Oh, and I got a date tomorrow." You added and chuckled as you remembered your fun discussion with Pierre.

  
Your back was turned as you put away the clothes, so you didn't see Papyrus's smile drop and his body tense. "Oh? With whom?" So I know who to kill. Papyrus frowned at that strange thought and wondered why his SOUL twitched in pain and anger.

  
"His name's Jean-Pierre. He gave me a ride here. Really sweet, funny guy. I think you'll like him. He loves puns, especially Transformer ones." Papyrus's teeth clenched around his cigar as he tried to stuff down the boiling in him.

  
"Do you like him?" You shrugged and finally put away the last clothes. "As a friend? Definitely." Papyrus relaxed. "He seems more like a brother kind of guy to me. I mean, I'm not really looking for any relationships at the moment." Papyrus chuckled.

  
"Going with the flow?" You turned to him and laughed, taking off your earrings and necklace. Fo' sho' yo'!" Your phone buzzed and you checked it. Undyne.

  
'Movie Night at 6, meaning in 10 min! So hurry up & get u n Paps over here. ;)

  
"Undyne says we better hurry over for Movie Night." You told him. Papyrus grinned. "Sweet. It's my turn, too."

  
"Should I be concerned?" Papyrus shook his head. "Sans and Chara will be there, so it's gotta be family friendly. What, did ya think I watched pornos or something?"

  
You and Papyrus went to the door and started putting on your shoes. Papyrus raised a bony ridge at your silence. "Y/n?"  
"Self preservation dictates no reply." You said in your best Businessman voice as you finished tieing the last shoelaces. Papyrus rolled his eyes.

  
"Just because I know Undertail doesn't mean I'm into it." You turned to look at him in confusion.

  
"What?"

  
"Nothing." As much as a pain they were, sometimes it was a lot of fun to know about other timelines when most people did the. He grinned and the two of you headed to Undyne's. At her doorstep, Papyrus reached to ring the bell when you remembered Alphys's dare. "Wait."  
Papyrus gave you a curious glance. "Hm?"

  
"Alphys dared me to, ah," you blushed and looked away nervously. Damn, why is it so hard to talk now? "Kiss you for at least five seconds." Papyrus blinked, the unmistakable orange hue settling in.

  
"Oh. Uh."

  
"She didn't say where though, so the cheeks fine." Papyrus nodded.

  
"Alright." A few moments passed as Papyrus looked at you expectantly.

  
"Uh..Papyrus?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"You're taller than me, so can you lean down?" Papyrus nodded in understanding and bent forward. You stood up slightly and placed your lips softly against his cheekbone, counting five alligators. Strangely enough, the texture wasn't as hard as you thought, but more of a malleable substance. Like a marshmallow, almost.

  
You gently parted from him to knock on the door, blush remaining. Oddly enough, the same weird feeling you got from touching Papyrus's fangs returned, something inside you that you couldn't name thrumming.

  
Papyrus looked like he was in a daze. The same feeling was happening to him, though he knew it was his SOUL and that its urge was stronger now. He could smell your scent, special in its own way because it was you. And your lips felt so nice against him, the softest things he had ever felt.

  
"At you dorks!" Alphys opened the door and grin at you, only to raise a brow at Papyrus. "Yo, Paps?" No response. How ya doin', Mr. Roboto?

  
"What happened to him?" Alphys asked. You hugged and went inside. "Your dare." She smirked. "Ah." And proceeded to drag him inside.

  
You went to greet the others as Alphys tossed Papyrus onto the couch, only then for him to reawaken with an indignant oomf! He groaned and rubbed his skull while you said hello to Undyne and the others.

  
"What was that for, Al?" He frowned. Alphys laughed.

  
"Try not to space out too much, Lover Boy." Papyrus glared. "For the last time, we're just friends."

  
Alphys snorted. "Uh huh. And Undyne's not gay for me."

  
Papyrus sighed and tucked his hands into his hoodie. "Look, Al, even if we were, and I'm not saying we are, there's several reasons why it wouldn't work." Alphys rolled her eyes.

  
"Are you serious Paps? I may not be to see SOULs, but I can feel the two of yours desperately reaching for each other."

  
Papyrus shook his head.  
"You're in denial."

  
"Fine then. What are your," she made indents with her claw marks. "'Reasons' that y/n doesn't or won't like you?"

  
"I'm a skeleton and she's human."  
"So? She likes us monster just fine. Look." She pointed behind her, where you were playing with Chara and Sans, Flowey wrapped around your arm. The three of you laughed and you hugged them close to you, nuzzling into Chara's cheek as they blushed.

  
"Yeah, as friends. How do you think she'd feel if a monster was romantically attracted to her? Or if she would ever feel the same?" Alphys deadpanned him before turning around.

  
"Oi, y/n!" Papyrus's jaw dropped.

  
"Alphys no-!"

  
"Yeah?" Oh, fuck him. Satan fuck him in the asshole with his giant dick.

  
"Would you mind being in a relationship with a monster?"

  
"...I dunno. Same as I would a normal guy-if I like him for who he is as a person." Alphys gave Papyrus a smug grin while he glared at her. "'Kay thanks!"

  
"You were saying?"

  
"Apart from my fangs, she has referred to me as cute, directly comparing me to Sans."

  
"...Okay I'm confused is this incest or-?"

  
"What?! No! He's my brother Alphys! And I meant that she thinks of me like Sans-a cute little brother."

  
Alphys sweat dropped in her mind. That's not how women work...But okay. Moving on.

  
"Alright what else?"

  
"She has a date." Oh shit. That almost

  
makes sense. Alphys raised an eyebrow. "With a human, by the way. Tomorrow. At eight." Alphys let a slow smirk dominate her face as she looked at him.

  
"...What?"

  
"Somebody's jelly!" She sang, wiggling her eyebrows. Papyrus scoffed.

  
"Am not."

  
"Are too!"

  
"Am not!"

  
"Are too!"

  
"Fuck you!"

  
"That's Undyne's Job!"

  
"Okay fine! Yes! I'm jealous but I'm certain it's not because I love her alright? I just..." Papyrus sank into the cushion seat, loping more miserable than Alphys had ever seen him. "I don't know, okay? We met a little while ago, but I...I think I love her, but I don't know for sure...And I'm trying to make sure I don't because I know that you can't have everything you want. I've been through enough Genocides and Resets, seen enough people I love and care for vanish right before my eyes to have that ingrained inside me."

  
Alphys placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Papyrus wasn't holding back because of pride…

  
...he was holding back because he was afraid. Afraid of losing you, in more ways than one. She didn't know how that felt, but from when he described one Genocide Timeline to her, how she had died before Undyne's eyes...She could feel the phantom of the pain over her own SOUL. There was nothing more painful than losing the one you love and knowing full well you couldn't do anything to save them.

  
"Papyrus...I'm sorry."

  
"It's okay, Al."

  
"But I'm not giving up when I say you two are getting together." Papyrus gave her a sad smile. "Al-"

  
"No." She frowned at him, her jaw set in a stern line. "You listen to me. Watch. Watch her, watch how her date goes and how she interacts with you. How her SOUL reaches for yours. The two of you are meant to be, I can see how much you care for each other in your eyes. Papyrus, there are no boundaries to love, whether it be gender, religion, age, or race. Love always finds a way to put someone important in your life, and she's here, right in front of you.

  
I'm not saying to dive in and make a move now. I understand it's too soon for that. I'm saying to wait. Wait for her. Wait for her to realize what you already have. And don't give up. No matter how much you may think she'll never feel the same." Papyrus stared at Alphys.

  
"Damn, Al. Remind me to attend your motivation seminars."

  
"Papyrus." She warned. He chuckled and gave her a hug. "But really, thank you."

  
Alphys grinned and hugged her friend back before releasing him. "Glad to help. Now hurry up and choose a movie. And so help me, no Frozen."

  
"Why? It's only a movie Alphys. I don't see why you can't just Let It Go."

  
"...Damn it I set myself up for that didn't I?" She sighed and shook her head in selfdisappointment. Papyrus nodded.

  
"Yes. Yes, you did."

  
Papyrus got up and searched the movie cases while Alphys went to get everybody. Asgore and Undyne were talking and Chara was placing flowers on your hair with Sans's help. (If it's long, it's braided, if not, Flowey's the crown because you're that awesome. You rock that look, bitch. Rock it.)

  
"Oi bitches! Move yo asses and let's watch some movies!"

  
"ALPHYS!" Asgore and Sans reprimanded at the same time.

  
"Watch your fucking language Alphys!" You said.

  
"Y/n!" You and Alphys laughed. Sans went on your back for a piggyback ride while you cradled Chara in your arms. Asgore sat on the floor with Undyne, Alphys, and Sans. Chara sat in your lap with Flowey in your hair. Papyrus put the movie in and sat down beside you.

  
"So what did you pick?" You asked curiously. Papyrus gave you a wink.

  
"That's for me to know and you to eventually find out." You huffed and watched the TV screen. So it's Disney, huh?

  
"By the way, I," Papyrus's face blushed as he continued. "I like how Flowey's in your hair. It's cute." Chara glared at the tall skeleton. They did not want to share the cute girl.

  
You beamed. "Thanks. Chara made it for me, right Chara?" Chara smiled and nodded. They signed to you. 'You're beautiful with or without it.' Your heart melted. "Da www!" You rubbed your cheek against their head. "You're such a sweetheart!" You cooed.

  
Chara nuzzled into your chest and sent a smug smirk at Papyrus. Papyrus frowned at them and they glared at each other, challenging sparks flying. But when you looked back at them Papyrus was leaning back relaxed while Chara played with your hair.

  
"Inside Out?" Papyrus nodded. " Sans loves it, don't you bro?"

  
Sans shushed him. "SH! BROTHER THE MOVIE IS STARTING!" Papyrus chuckled along with you as Sans resumed his fervent watching of the Television.

  
"Oh yeah. At the mall, Alphys tried to destroy a gum machine and nearly got us all arrested."

  
"Let me guess-banned from the Store?"

  
"Banned from the Disney Store."

  
"Ah Disney. Capable of buying anything, from Marvel to human souls."

  
You gave yourself a bug eyed and large grinning expression as you talked in Mickey's goofy voice. "That's right kiddies! Disney ain't just an entertainment media and magic. We are an empire! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

  
Papyrus laughed. "Hahaha! Ain't that the truth."

  
You both continued to watch the movie when you started to get sleepy. You yawned and rubbed your eyes. "Hey, Paps? Mind if I sleep in your lap?" Papyrus smiled.

  
"Sure." You shifted Chara, who was still clinging to you with their arms around your waist, and laid your head down in the skeleton's lap. Papyrus smiled as you soon fell asleep, eyes closed and body breathing in slow, even breaths.  
Chara tilted their head up to engage in a glaring battle with him.

  
"Mine." They both said at the same time. Papyrus frowned and his right eye glowed, while Chara's eyes turned black. 'I'm cuter.' Chara said and signed before blowing a raspberry and nuzzling back into your chest. They liked you and didn't care what Papyrus had to say about it.  
Papyrus groaned inwardly and took out another cigarette. Now to add on to his list of how he'll never get the girl was a childish brat, a date the next day, and his own uncertainty of the whole topic.

  
Why was his life beginning to sound like an anime?

 


	10. The Date

 Today was the day for your date, huzzah. Papyrus offered you a ride to Doki Doki Kokoro, but you politely refused. It wasn't too far. Though you would appreciate it if he came to pick you up from Muffet's. And so he did, the two of you laughing at how he had the song, "Move Bitch! Get out the way, Get Out the Way!" On his tracks. When you asked why, Papyrus said he liked to move it move it. You actually laughed at the terrible pun. You couldn't help it-Papyrus was so happy, and that made you happy. It was nice to see him enjoying himself compared to his usual depressed, tired self.

  
When you had woken up from Movie Night, you handed Chara back to Asgore and carried Sans. You were going to ask Papyrus for help but he looked so tired, grey bags under his black eye sockets, that you couldn't bring yourself to do it. Instead, you had him piggyback you as you gently tried to wake him up. Papyrus had smiled up at you, specters sparkling as he held your hand to help him up. Your heart had stopped at the beautiful sight. You vowed to yourself to make Papyrus smile like that more often. He was so…

  
You blushed as you wondered about your thoughts. You were such a weirdo, you giggled to yourself. You searched through your outfits, wondering what exactly to wear for the date. Pierre was a nice, easygoing guy. A lot like Papyrus, really. Something casual, but good-looking at the same time. Well, to the best of your extent anyway. You weren't no supermodel.  
Hmmm...What about that female Loki Dress and-oh! The Sonic Screwdriver would look so cool on the side! YUSSS. You dressed within moments and admired yourself in the mirror. Okay, even if you weren't Katy Perry gorgeous or Rihanna sexy, you had to admit-everybody looked awesome in a Loki outfit.

  
You giggled to yourself and began to sing the Loki parody. "Hey I just met you, and this is crazy!" You sang while sliding down the staircase. You twirled at the bottom and struck a pose. "But I'm from Asgard, my name is Loki!" Soon you were doing a little dance. You couldn't help it-music was just way too much fun, especially if it's a good parody.

  
Sans walked out from the kitchen, finishing the last bite of his taco. "HI Y/N! WOWIE, YOU LOOK PRETTY! IS THERE SOMETHING SPECIAL GO-". You picked Sans up and began to spin him in the air.  
"W-WOAH! THIS IS FUN, HUMAN!" He laughed, waving his hands up in the air as you tossed and caught him.

  
"And I'll destroy, Midgard maybe, but I'm from Asgard, so kneel before me!" The two of you continued until you finished the song. You set Sans back down and hugged him.

  
"Sorry Blueberry, music tends to do that to people." Sans in understanding. "DO NOT WORRY, THE SAME IS WITH THE INCREDIBLE NAPSTABLOOK!" Sans said with a happy jump. When he came down, he tilted his head to the side. "AT FIRST, I THOUGHT IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR DATE."

  
"Oh, uh, not really. I mean, sure I'm looking forward to it, but it's...It's kind of like," she struggled to find the right words to express how you really felt about all this. "It's more like a play date. You know, fun times you have with a friend?" Sans's confused frown became an understanding smile. "AH! I SEE, I HAVE THE SAME THINGS WITH CHARA!" You let out a relieved sigh.

  
"Yes, exactly." Sans hugged you, though since he was shorter, the little skelebae hugged your waist. "I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR PLAY DATE, MS. Y/N!" You smiled and hugged him back.

  
"Thank you, I will. Now where did I put that hair brush?" You wondered to yourself and searched for it. No matter the length of it, your damn hair insisted on being brushed or it would revolt with crazy hair as its bird flipping. In between the couch cushions. That little fucker. You pretended to strangle your hairbrush before you started to brush your hair. You didn't hear a tall skeleton come down the stairs.  
Papyrus eyed your outfit with an approving smile, though when he remembered the occasion for said outfit, he felt his smile twitch from envy. "Cute outfit. Looks good on ya, y/n." Papyrus commented and blew a puff of his cigarette.

  
You jumped at the sound of the unexpected skeleton next to you, unknowingly sending your hairbrush flying right at Papyrus

  
-and hitting him square in the face. Damn, woman, you could kill somebody with that throw of yours.

  
"Holy fucking shit-Papyrus, don't do that-!" You scolded him until you saw that one hand was covering the right temple on his head. You felt immediate guilt as he winces and gave you a grin. "Sorry about that. Nice aim." Oh shoot shit shitty shit shit! You hit Papyrus! Damn it, hairbrush!  
Why did inanimate objects hate you so much?!

  
"Oh Paps I'm so sorry! Here! Wait here!" You said before rushing into the kitchen to find an ice pack. You searched the freezer, haphazardly pushing aside its contents-ooh, a fudge bar Imma eat you later ok no bad must resist the chocolate the skelebae is hurt-until you found it-oh look, it had Napstablook's insignia-and ran back to Papyrus.

  
He had sat on the couch with his arms tucked into his hoodie pocket when you came back, placing the ice pack gently where the hairbrush had hit him. It was official, you were making a bonfire and throwing all the things that caused you stress into it and you would dance amid it-first to go would be that fucking hairbrush. You glared at it from the corner of the room. Yeah, I'm talking to you ya little bitch. Fuck you, fuck yo mama, and fuck yo papa too ya little shit.

  
"Papyrus I'm so, so sorry." You said again, placing the ice pack on and off for an interval of three seconds.

  
He grinned at you, a soft orange glowing on his cheeks. "It's fine, don't worry about it. Just wanted to say how good ya looked in your getup today." You blushed slightly and smiled back, though you still had a guilty look.

  
"Thanks. Never question the awesomeness that is Loki, making anybody look fabulous in his clothes."

  
Papyrus raised a bony ridge. "Is that referencing something?" You frowned at him. "Well yeah. You know, Tom Hiddleston?"

  
Papyrus looked at you. "You Just Got Loki'd?"

  
......

  
"Livin' La Vida Loki?"

  
........

  
"Call me Loki?"

  
.........

  
"....Okay when I get back we are having a Loki marathon and you are not getting your skelebutt out of it, Mister. I'm going to enlighten you to the splendor that is Hiddleston." Papyrus chuckled.

  
"Hmm. I heard Thor's brother is pretty high strung-"

  
You rolled your eyes. "Thor isn't-"

  
"-but his brother is more Loki."

  
You deadpanned him before you laughed. "Oh my god, Paps!" Papyrus chuckled. "You're still watching with me whether you want to or not."

  
Papyrus faux sighed and shook his head. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." You took off the ice pack and placed it on the kitchen table before returning to Papyrus, checking the injury. No bruise, (or cracks, because you had no idea how that would feel and you didn't want to find out anytime soon). It looked a little red, but apart from that, he was fine.

  
"Looks good, Papyrus." You smiled. Papyrus was about to reply when you delicately held his face in your hands. He stared at you in surprise, unmistakable blush on his face, as you leaned forward to softly kiss the spot. Oh boi. If his blush was light before, his whole face was orange now. "I-I, uh..."

  
You shyly released him and stood back. Papyrus placed a hand where you had kisses him, the sensation of it still tingling his ridge. "When I was little, the headmistress would always kiss me where I got hurt, and said that's what we do for people we care about to feel better. I grew up with it, so...no awkwardness?"

  
"It's fine," Papyrus said and tried to will the blush away. Think something horrifying. Jerry in a bikini. He struggled to hold back a regurgitative reflex at the terrifying imagery. Yep, no more blush now.

  
You smiled. "Great." Your phone buzzed inside the dress pocket. You took it out to see a text from Robot Effin' Nerd. Pierre.

  
'Hey Hime, I'm on my way now. I'll be there faster than you can say Optimus Prime :) '

  
You chuckled. Nerd. You put away your phone and looked back at Papyrus. "That your date?" You wondered about the monotone but dismissed it. Probably imagining.

  
"Yeah. He said he'll be here to pick me up soon-". The doorbell rang. "Damn. That was fast. Should've said Optimus Prime."

  
Papyrus stood and leaned against the doorway, a frown on his features as he watched you open the door. A tall human-near his height almost-with red hair and green eyes grinned down at you. "Hey y/n," he looked you up and down, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "Wow. You look nice. Never underestimate Loki, huh?"

  
Papyrus glared at that. What was it with that guy anyway?! It's not like he changes a person's physical form!

  
"Yep. Oh wait, let me introduce you to my friend." She gestured to him and he gave his best smile-showing off his fangs, of course.

  
"Papyrus, this is Jean-Pierre, but he goes by Jean." The human male grinned and gave him a friendly wave. "Sup!" He looked at him with interest. "Wow. A skeleton monster, huh? C'est incroyable!"

  
He said, looking at Papyrus curiously. Damn it, he was too sugary sweet. Definitely a rapist. Or molester. Whichever came first.

  
"Je parle francais. Merci pour vous complement." He said. Try to cuss at me in French, I dare you buddy. He may not know a lot of French, but Undyne had said that it was good to be multilingual and you liked it a lot so he learned some. And he could cuss this guy out if he wanted to. Oh, and he was fluent in Italian-but that was before he met you because praise the pasta lords. Pierre nodded, impressed.

  
"Awesome." He gestured back to his Camaro. "Ready to go?" You nodded and waved goodbye to Papyrus as you and Pierre got in the Camaro.

  
"I'll see you later, okay?" You called out as Pierre drove off. "It was nice meeting you, Papyrus!" Pierre said back. Papyrus waited until the two of you were gone before he rolled his eyes and hugged, heading back inside.

  
"Nice to meet ya, yeah, sure. Probably going to be all up in her skirt before they even get there." He grumbled to himself and flopped onto the couch, using his powers to make the remote levitate towards him to start the television. And what kind of French guy looks Scottish?...Ok, that was harsh, but still. The dude was shady, and he knew shady. He lived in the Underground for most of his life, after all.

  
He was watching the Disney XD Channel because why the fuck not when Sans came in. He frowned at his brother's depressed state watching....why was that human wearing red horns? And was that rainbow on fire? Also, monsters were the forces of evil? That's just racist.

  
"BROTHER WHATEVER IS THE MATTER?" Sans asked. Papyrus nyhed.

  
"Sulking." Sans raised an eyebrow. He could certainly picture a storm cloud above his brother, pouring down droplets of rain with the occasional lightning strike.  
"OOOKAY." He looked around the room. "HAS MS. Y/N LEFT FOR HER PLAY DATE?" Papyrus sighed.

  
"Bro, when mature people go out, it's called a date." And if he tries anything funny....he was gonna have a bad time.

  
Sans shook his head with a laugh. "NO, SILLY! ITS A PLAY DATE!" Papyrus gave his younger brother a look.

  
"Bro, it's a date." He really wished he could stop repeating himself. He loved his brother dearly, yes, but the more he had to admit you were romantically with someone was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Sans frowned.

  
"IF IT'S A DATE, WHY DID MS. Y/N SAY IT WAS A PLAY DATE?" Sans questioned, thoroughly confused by what was going on.

  
Papyrus spared him a dubious glance and watched as the blonde princess proceeded to beat up a strange bird-like creature. Sans could think what he wants to think. It didn't change the facts of what was actually happening.

  
Sans watched Papyrus, thinking about something that was no doubt bothering him. Why was his brother acting so strangely? It was almost as if he was-oh.

  
Oh!

  
Sans laughed and shook his head. Papyrus gave his brother a strange look. "Bro, you ok there?"

  
"YOU'RE JEALOUS!" Sans said. He smiled as his brother choked on his cigarette from shock and sat up to stare at his brother, his orange blush on his face.

  
"Bro what-"

  
"YOU WANTED TO GO ON A PLAY DATE WITH Y/N, TOO." Sans stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Papyrus hugged and rolled his shoulder joints in annoyance. "No I'm not."

  
"YES YOU ARE."

  
"No, I'm not."

  
YES YOU ARE!" Sans began to dance around the room. Papyrus felt a tick mark on his head.

  
"No, I'm not!"

  
"YES YOU ARE!"

  
"No I'm not!" Why was this strangely familiar?

  
"PAPYRUS IS JEALOUS! PAPYRUS IS JEALOUS! PAPYRUS IS JEALOUS!" Sans sang as he danced around the room. Papyrus marched over to the kitchen, pulled out the sweetest drink they had, and gave it to his brother without a second thought, effectively shutting him up.

  
As his brother began to shake, he realized the severity of what he had just done. Sans's eyes became large blue stars as his shaking intensified, a large, almost maniacal grin on his face.

  
Papyrus's eye sockets widened. "Oh shit." One does not simply give Blueberry sugar. He teleported behind the couch for safety as his brother started the vibrating process proceeding to gnarly explosion. Countdown for detonation in 3, 2, 1…

  
"MWWWWWEEEEEEHHHHHHEEEEEHHHHEEEEEEHHHHHEEEE!!!!"  
  
You shivered slightly as you entered the Hamburger Joint with Pierre. The Frenchman looked at you in concern. "Cherie, ca va?"

  
You smiled up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you. It felt like there was some kind of disturbance in the force." A man dressed in a Yoda outfit suddenly popped up in front of you.

  
"Luuukkke. Feeeell the foooo-wait a minute." He squinted his eyes and leaned in close to your confused expression.

  
"You're not Luke. Sorry dude." He laughed. "Wrong cosplayer!"

  
You and Pierre shared a weirded out look. Right outside the diner's glass doors, a guy dressed in a Luke outfit honked, causing the three of you to turn and see him inside a car painted with Star Wars designs. "Dude! I'm here! Now come on man, we're gonna miss the convention!" The Yoda guy waved to you two as he ran out the door.

  
"Sorry again for the confusion! Have a nice day and Feel the Force!" You and Pierre watched him jump into the truck, him and his friend driving away whilst doing an acapella of the Star Wars theme song.

  
You and Pierre watched until they were gone and exchanged bemused looks. "Well that was weird." Pierre intoned and looked out the doors one last time before shrugging and heading to one of the booths. You followed and sat in front, opening the menu with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

  
"Wow. This is a nice menu for a burger joint." You comment. Pierre chuckled and spoke in a French accent. "But of course, what would you expect from moi?" You giggled.

  
"Sorry, I didn't want to stereotype anything, especially considering how you don't look French." Pierre faux sighed and continued looking through his menu. "Touché."

  
A waitress soon came by, clipboard in hand. She was pretty, you thought. Kind of looked like Rose Tyler. "Hello! My name's Samantha. Are you ready to order?" Aw damn. She even sounded like Rose. It would've been so cool if her name was either Rose or Tyler.

  
Pierre nodded. "Yes, please. I'd like the Mozzarella Combo with a cherry cola." He looked back at you.

  
"Y/n?"

  
"The same, please. Oh, and with a side of fries." Pierre grinned and turned to the waitress. "What the lady said." Samantha nodded and wrote down the orders.

  
"Okay. I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." Samantha took the menus and left. As soon as she was gone, Pierre turned to you with an amused expression on his face.

  
"Is it me, or is she a Rose Tyler clone?" Pierre asked. You nodded.

  
"I was thinking the same thing!" You said. "But she doesn't act like Rose. Too polite and nice with not enough sass." Pierre chuckled.

  
"Sounds like my dad, trying to be prim and proper while at the same time making sure to nag me to find a decent wife and fast." Wow. That's old-fashioned. Wonder if Daddy was a hypocrite and went wild to party like the typical old-fashioned dads.  
"It's obvious her father's a lunatic," you said in your best manly man voice. "He was up all night, raving." You made some beatbox noises and beats on the table. "Woah, slow down Maurice!" You said before giggling at the funny gif you imitated. Pierre snorted he was laughing so hard. Samantha came by with the drinks and saw a laughing Pierre and giggling you.

  
"Slow down, Maurice!" You said before joining him in the laughter at the thought of an older, sterner version of Pierre with shades and lights booty dancing to a rave.  
Samantha quietly placed the tray of drinks down and backed away slowly, making sure to mask her fear the best she could. They can smell fear.

  
You and Pierre calmed down enough to a state of giggles. "Oh-oh man," Pierre sighed. "The best little sister ever." He smiled and added the last part quietly.  
You cocked your head to the side. "Hmm? What was that."

  
"Nothing." Pierre smiled. "How about you? Any crazy relatives?" You chuckled and shrugged.

  
"I'm not sure." You admit. "I've lived in an orphanage for most of my life." Pierre winced. "Ouch. Sorry, I didn't mean anything personal." He apologized. You waved a hand in dismissal.

  
"It's fine, really. I've got wonderful friends that are like family too me." You smiled. You thought about Undyne and Alphys, Asgore and shy little Chara, Sans and Papyrus. They were all so kind to you in the little time that you've known them. They were the most precious people to you in the world. "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb."

  
Pierre nodded. "Damn. That's deep." You chuckled and decided to officially end the touchy-feely mood. The only one, as strange as it was, you felt comfortable that should see you so vulnerable, was Papyrus. Something inside you that you still couldn't name thrummed with affection at the thought of the skeleton.

  
"That's what she said." Pierre deadpanned you for a few seconds before he broke, unable to keep a serious face. "Oh my god. The puns. The puns are everywhere."

  
You both were halfway done with your drinks when Samantha returned, looking strangely like she was afraid? Huh. And placed your meals down in front of you. She then placed Dessert Menus beside the tray and quickly curtsied. "Here's your food and please enjoy!" She said before speedwalking away. You and Pierre sweat dropped.

  
"Okay...well, let's dig in!" Pierre said and you each began to eat your food. It wasn't Sans level of awesome cooking, but it was pretty good. "Not bad." Pierre spoke, voicing your thoughts.

  
You grinned at him before taking another bite of your burger. Speaking of Sans, you wondered how he and Papyrus were doing. No doubt having dinner at the moment themselves. Sans was probably doing the cooking while Papyrus lazed about on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

  
Oh, how you were so, so, so wrong.

  
Meanwhile, with the Skeleton Bros:  
Papyrus frantically dialed Undyne's number in one hand while the other used its magic to keep his brother's SOUL motionless. Sans was vibrating intensely, large stars in his eyes as he WOULDN'T FUCKING STOP MOVING.

  
"H-Hello?"

  
"Undyne thank whatever Holy entity made you answer!" He breathed, wincing at the increasing volume of his brother's maniacal laugh.

  
"Papyrus? Is everything alri-"

  
"MWWHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!" Both his and Sans's Gaster Blasters screamed at one another, their magic beams counteracting the other to thankfully not destroy their home.

  
"I-take t-that as a no."

  
"Yeah and I could really use your help to-"

  
"Babe what's up? Why can I hear Sans laughing all the way from the bed?" Alphys's sleepy voice questioned with a yawn.

  
"S-Sans is having a S-Sugar Rush." Undyne explained.

  
"Oh that makes sense." She sighed in awe. "Babe, you're so smart you adorable dork."

  
"A-aw, Alphys..."

  
His brother's Gaster took down one of his and Papyrus yelped. He was desperately trying not to harm his brother's 1 HP but Undyne and Alphys weren't helping him and-were those kissing sounds?

  
Are they fucking serious right now?!

  
"Yeah yeah that's great and all but would somebody PLEASE HELP ME BEFORE MY BROTHER DESTROYS EVERY FUCKING THING IN KNOWN EXISTENCE?!" He yelled as Sans managed to loosen the SOUL Cage and head outside and to the cul de sac loop. With him being dragged along as he desperately clung onto what leash of magic was left in holding him back.  
"Papyrus hang on we're coming!"

  
"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE NOW HURRY THE FUCK UP!" He yelled back into the phone before shoving it into his hoodie pocket and focused all his magic on his brother.

  
It sucked to be him. It really, really did.

  
Back to you:

  
Pierre offered to pay for the meal, and though you wanted to refuse out of politeness, you had to agree with him. Your financial issues weren't exactly making it easy to be a hassle. That soured you up. You were indebted to Papyrus and now had Pierre sucker up to pay for the meal. God damn it, Tranner. Go suck a dildo for all I care.

  
"I'm sorry you had to pay." You told him as the two of you were heading out of the diner. Pierre smiled. "It's no trouble. It's what the gentleman is supposed to do at a date, after all." Aww. He was so sweet, like a cinnamon roll! But...more like in a brotherly kind of way. Despite how nice Pierre was, there wasn't any...sparks between the two of you. But he was a great friend, and you hoped it would stay that way.

  
You both got into Pierre's Camaro, him holding the door open for you. "Here you go, Hime." He said. Ouch. Way to pile the guilt on me, Pierre. "Thanks."

  
Once you were strapped in, Pierre started the car. The radio turned on, switching to the fanmade song of 'I'll Make A Bot Out Of You.' You laughed as Pierre sang along to it.

  
"Tranquil as Beachcomber, But as wild, as Carly. Once you find your inner fan, You'll be Tommy Kennedy! You're a shine less, pale, pathetic lot, Just like Starscream, bein' a boob, How could I, make a Bot, out of you? Come on, y/n! Join me in the chorus!" You rolled your eyes but smiled and went along with his request.

  
"Be a Bot! We must be swift as a two-wheeler! Be a Bot! With all the force of a big Wrecker!

  
With all the force of a big Wrecker! Be a Bot! With all the strength of a gigantic Prime, Mysterious as the dark side of, Unicron!"

  
"That's kinda catchy!" You yelled so Pierre could hear you over the loud music. "I know, right?!" He replied.

  
"You know, we should make a list of recommendations for each other on our favorite stuff from various fandoms." Pierre nodded enthusiastically.

  
"Sounds great! Can you text me your recs and I'll text you mine later?" You gave him a thumbs up. "Sounds like a plan!" And proceeded to text. Though your date wasn't at all romantic, it was a lot of fun. All the same, you couldn't wait to go back home.

  
Home.

  
You smiled softly to yourself. You thought of Papyrus and Sans as your home. And in a way, they were. Home is where the heart is, and your friends were the closest things to your heart.

  
Back to the Skeleton Bros:

  
Alphys used her incredible brute and Papyrus used his powerful magic, yet despite their combined efforts, they were still struggling to restrain Sans.

  
Undyne was desperately composing a series of complex formulas on a whiteboard as she struggled to come up with how in the hell they could manage to stop Sams from obliterating everything in his path.

  
"How's it going back there Undyne?!" Papyrus wheezed as his SOUL was stretched and compressed.

  
"B-biomass attributed to the metabolism..." She muttered, gazing at her board in intense thought as her intelligent brain went into overdrive.  
"I-I have a theory!" She called back. "B-but I'm going t-to need some time. H-Hold him down as long as y-you can!"

  
"That I can do, babe! Just strip off your shirt!"

  
"What?!" Papyrus demanded. "How does that help?!"

  
"Boobies make everything better, Papyrus! Besides you would do the same if it was y/n!" Papyrus was going to yell back how it wouldn't when Undyne took off her shirt, revealing her yellow lacy bra.

  
"OH YES!" Alphys roared euphorically before tackling his brother to the ground and holding him there. Papyrus used his magic to keep his brother's SOUL trapped as Undyne continued her calculations.  
"X-X number of p-pounds of sugar over N number of days...Divide by the r-ratio of...c-carry the two..." She muttered, hand writing in a furious attempt to keep up with her rapid mind.

  
"That's it! I-I've got it!" She swiftly turned to Papyrus and her nose bleeding girlfriend. "L-let him go!"

  
"WHAT?!"

  
"J-just trust me!" Alphys and Papyrus looked at each other before releasing Sans, who immediately stood and ran around in a circle faster than they could blink. Suddenly, he stopped, shaking harder and faster until

  
-BOOM!

  
Everyone covered their eyes as Sans's Magic, and the remainder of his sugar rush, exploded into a giant mushroom, sending a wave of blue magic to sprinkle into the air. Sans stood shakily for a few moments before he collapsed, instantly falling asleep.

  
"Undyne, what did you do?" Papyrus asked, staring in disbelief at his unconscious brother. Undyne put her clothes back on as she explained. "I-I calculates how much e-energy was needed for the sugar rush to wear off."

  
Alphys looked at Sans and carried him. She looked at him, then back at Undyne. "So he's-?"

  
"T-taking a nap. F-for possibly the next three days." Papyrus's knees crumbled, and he nearly fell to the ground if it weren't for Undyne catching him.

  
"Thanks, Un..." He smiled weakly, sweat running down his skull. "Mind if you carry us back? I can't feel my legs." Undyne sighed and Alphys chuckled.

  
"Can do. And I think we all deserve a well-earned treat after this. Got any fudge bars?" Papyrus nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." And the three trudged onward, looking like they went through a war zone while everything around them-save for a Sans-sized crater in the street-was normal.

  
And once again, back to you:

  
Pierre and you soon arrived in front of Papyrus's house. You stood awkwardly in front the door, wondering what you should do and how to do it because fuck why was it so hard to get real? Pierre looked like he was in the same tight spot as you were, scratching the back of his head and coughing into the palm of his hand.

  
"I, uh, had a lot of fun today..." You trailed off, glancing up at the tall man. Pierre smiled nervously. "Me too." You both remained silent for another moment. You took a deep breath to steady your nerves.  
"There's something I have to tell you." You both said at the same time. You giggled and Pierre chuckled.

  
"Okay, you go first." You told him. Pierre shook his head. "No no, the lady must always go first." He smiled. Damn it, he was so nice!!! Why couldn't you like-like him?!

  
You took another deep breath. "Look, Pierre, you're a really, really nice guy, and I have a lot of fun when I'm with you, but." You felt guilt stab your heart once more at his surprised expression. "I can't bring myself to like you that way. It's like I'm dating my brother. You're a great friend to me, and I hope it could stay that way." Pierre laughed in a relieved manner. Now you were the one that was surprised.

  
"Thank goodness! I mean no offense-I like you too, but as a sibling would. Being good friends sounds wonderful." You let out a breath you didn't know you had been holding.

  
"Oh thank god! I thought that we were going to have one of those awkward doorstep scenes."

  
"Yeah, no kidding." Pierre chuckled.  
"You really had me going there for a moment."

  
"I did, huh? Sorry about that. So!" Pierre reached out to shake your hand. "Keep in touch?" You smiled and shook his hand firmly. "Definitely." Pierre hopped into his Camaro and strapped himself in.

  
"I'll text you my recs later, 'Kay?"

  
"Okay! Night Pierre!"

  
"Au revoir et bonsoir!" He replied with a cheerful wave before driving away, his Camaro disappearing out of the bend of the cul de sac. You grinned to yourself at how well that had went and opened the door.

  
Papyrus was laying down on the couch, his orange hoodie discarded to have a simple black tank top and shorts. He saw you come in and smiled. "Hey y/n."

  
"Hi Papyrus." You smiled back and took off your shoes. Papyrus's smile fell for a moment before he put it back on. "So...How'd it go?"

  
"Oh, it was great!" Shit.

  
Papyrus tried not to look disappointed and gave you a weak thumbs up. Damn you, Frenchmen. Seducing women with your smooth accent and fluid language. Fuck you, Faith and Hope. Satan, get yo ass over here. You're his new bitch now, Devil man.

  
"Pierre understood that I wanted to be friends and was A-okay with it." He perked up at that.

  
"Just friends?" There was a chance. Cue the holy angels and angelic singing. Sorry Satan, go back to Hell. Faith and Hope, oh how he adored them!

  
"Uh huh." You began to search the freezer for your sweetheart. You didn't see Papyrus jump off the couch and do a victory dance, finishing it off with a jump and fist pump into the air.

  
Your eyes widened in sheer horror. No...It couldn't be...They...They were gone?! "Holy fuck!" Papyrus teleported right beside you.

  
"What? What happened?" You pointed to the open freezer, your finger shaking. "Th-they're gone!" Papyrus looked at you confused. "The fudge bars!"

  
"Oh." He nodded in understanding. "Alphys, Undyne, and I finished them earlier." You stared at him, your face turning pale as tears started welling in your eyes. Papyrus sweat dropped.  
"Uh.."

  
"Noooooo!" Papyrus jumped slightly from your sudden outburst as you fell onto your hands and knees. "My babies! I'm a terrible mother!" You wept, sobbing in the fetal position as you rocked yourself back and forth while Papyrus just stared. Wow. He thought women and chocolate was just a stereotype.

  
"I can get more you know." He said. You leapt at him, Papyrs emitting a startled Yelp as you brought him down into a tackle-hug.

  
"Thank you, Papy!" You cooed and nuzzled into his face, pressing a loving kiss to his forehead before you released him, skipping off into 'your' room to change for bed and sang the Happy Song. Papyrus lay on the floor, mouth opening and closing as he blushed. You wouldn't know he had been like that all night until the next morning when you and Blueberry would go downstairs for breakfast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What defines you as a person? How would it feel to know that there were others like you, that you weren't as original or unique as you thought? Or worse, that you were a replica to the original person?
> 
>  
> 
> AUs never face that question, despite how there's so many artworks and fanfics  
> involving multiverse interactions.  
> So who's ready to WAIT FOR IT and READ the first?


	11. Once Upon A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when you fell asleep against Papyrus? Well, he does.
> 
> And not for quite the reason you'd expect.

  
**I walked hand in hand with you today**

  
**Traversed the bonds of Space and Time,**

  
**We snapped the strings the puppeteers spray,**

  
**Life whispered love but couldn't stay,**

  
**Death arrived and flew by chime,**   
**Oh, what fickle games Fate does play,**

  
**And the light that lit my starry sky**   
**Lost moon and star amidst this fray.**

  
**Now I lay beside your Crimson bed,**

  
**Coated in blood, ashes, and regret.**

  
**Oh, what fickle games Fate does play.**

  
**Oh, the dealing prices we must pay.**

  
**The game is set, the players bound,**

  
**There is no place fear cannot be found**

 

  
 **Insomnia** : habitual sleeplessness; inability to sleep.  
 **Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD)** : A condition of persistent mental and emotional occurring as a result of severe physical or psychological injury and/or shock. Typically involves disturbance of sleep and constant vivid recall of the experience, with dull responses to others and the outside world.

 

  
_It was a typical day in Snowdin. His brother had sent him on sentry duty to capture a human yet again. Sans himself was either at their home, cooking hot dogs or tacos, or 'training' with Alphys to become a member of the Royal Guard. He mostly lazed about, relaxing against a snow fort or heading down to Muffet's for a tasty treat._

_  
But he felt something wasn't right today. It was the same feeling he had when their father disappeared into the Core, everyone forgetting about Gaster except him. Only he remembered and knew, and only he could do something to free him from the Void. The feeling of responsibility, of loss, and burden were not unfamiliar to him._

_  
So why, on such an average day, did these familiar emotions swirl in his SOUL? It wasn't a sense of duty that he normally accommodated it with._

_  
It was...forewarning._

__  
He thought of the strange dreams he had. His father had told him that he had the ability to see and know of timelines, various outcomes of the same life or world. A foresight, simply put.  
And in one of his dreams he saw his brother's ascot laying in the snow, a light layer of dust covering it. And the face of a human, with an expression on their face....

_  
They really were a freak._

__  
His brother had died because of them. Other monsters had died because of them. He killed the human several times in Judgement Hall, only for them to come back again and again, reliving the same day over and over again. Then he realized, after dying countless of times, then coming back and living once more, that nothing was in his control. It was all in their hands.  
Genocide. Pacifist. Mercy. Fight. Reset. And it went on, over and over again until those dreams never left, reality blurring with his subconscious. He hated it. Hates losing those most closest to him and experiencing it over and over and fucking over.

_  
**Pacifist**. They went to the surface and were friends._

_  
**Genocide**. He watched everyone die._

_  
**Genocide**. He fought them and died._

_  
**Pacifist**. He didn't bother sparing them._

_  
**Genocide**. _

_  
**Genocide**._

_  
**Genocide**._

_  
**Pacifist.** _

_**  
Genocide.** _

_**  
Pacifist.** _

_**  
Pacifist.** _

_**  
Pacifist**.  He couldn't trust them. He just couldn't._

__  
**Pacifist**. He fought them before they even reached Snowdin.  
SOULs breaking, shatters disintegrating like his father had when he fell into the Core. White SOULs of the monsters, the human's red SOUL of determination.

_  
S_

_o_

_E     V_

_M_

_E  
_

_t                    L  
P     _

_A    S_

_E_  
  
They said they were done. Their promises were false illusions, hiding violent words and empty threats. 

__  
**999999999999999999999999999**   


_He hated being right._

_  
He just wanted it to stop. No more. No more Resets. No more fights. No more of his brother, bloody ascot covering the snow. No more was he cursed to live through this torment in the day. He was cursed to relive it all in his dreams. The helplessness. Grief. Pain. Desire to **KILL KILL KILL THAT DIRTY BROTHER KILLER.**_

_  
"So let's go, let the room get chiller," they taunted, crimson orbs reflecting the sins crawling down their backs._

__  
"Let's go, Dirty Brother KILLER." He said, Gaster Blasters opening and ready to fire when they approached.  


_999999999999999999999999999  
_

_**MAKE IT STOP.** _

_  
"BROTHER! LOOK, I CAPTURED A HUMAN!"_

_  
**STOP**._

_  
"PAPYRUS! NO MORE INFERNAL PUNS!"_

_  
**BROTHER...** _

_  
"HAHAHA! PAPS, THATS NOT HOW YOU EAT A HOT DOG SILLY!"_

_  
**NO...** _

_  
"BROTHER, I-IT HURTS..."_

_  
**STOP**!_

_  
"THANKS PAPS! I SHALL CHERISH THIS ASCOT FOREVER!"_

_  
**WHY**?!_

_  
"BR-BROTHER, I-IT HURTS...WHY DID THE HUMAN DO THIS?"_

_  
**STOP DAMNIT!!!** _

_  
"P-PAPYRUS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"_

_  
**PLEASE**!_

_  
"CAN I HAVE ANOTHER STORY BROTHER? I LIKED THE ONE WITH THE LITTLE PRINCE!"_

_  
**STOP**!!!_

_  
"I'm sorry, Paps..." He heard his voice echo in the Hall. Rage and grief consumed him. Even as the human lay broken on the ground, begging and pleading for mercy, he only chuckled, right eye glowing with magic as tears cascaded down his face, glowing with magic as tears cascaded down his face._

_  
"MERCY? Sorry, wrong address."_

_  
And the Hall roared and screamed._

  
Papyrus woke with a gasp, body trembling as he clutched his right eye, desperately trying to force the magic back and push his SOUL into him. Sweat rolled down his body and he sighed, tears flowing down his face once more. The nightmares were insistent to be heard, his memories, old and new, keen on remembrance.  
Why wouldn't it end? The human promised no more Resets, and when he saw their SOUL it hadn't been lying. So why? Why was he plagued with these damn timelines? He knew he had murdered the human multiple times-he was not free of sin. But he also knew that he didn't entirely deserve to suffer this.

  
Smoking helped relieve some of the stress, but it was still there. Every day. Sans thought he was tired from being lazy. Of course it wasn't as lovely a picture as he would've wished. Oh, his baby brother...He had lost count how many times he had to relive his death, over and over and over again.

  
Papyrus felt something stir next to him and he looked down, wondering what-oh. A smile made its way onto his face as he saw you curl up against him, your arms around his waist and head in his lap. Chara lay on your back, and Flowey was still entangled within your h/c locks. A happy, content grin dominated your face as you slept against him.

  
He felt his SOUL's pain ebb away, watching you. He reached his arms out to pull you close, hugging you to him as he leaned against the armrest. He felt his SOUL thrum faster when you murmured something in your sleep, nuzzling into his collarbone.

  
He closed his eye sockets once more and enjoyed the blissful feeling of you laying in his arms. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He knew that. But at least now, he could lay peacefully.

  
You were precious to him, he knew that. He also knew that me may be harboring feelings for you. Yet as Alphys had said, neither of you were ready for that yet. But no matter what, he knew you would be there for him, as he would be for you. From when you stood up for him, forgave him without a moment of hesitation, to know, where you trusted him to the point of sleeping near him.

  
Papyrus places a gentle kiss against your forehead and ran his skeletal fingers through your hair, enjoying how soft and smooth they were against his own bony texture.  
It was with a serene feeling in SOUL that he spent the rest of the night, with you laying in his arms as he smoothed out your hair. Though he didn't sleep, he felt equally content.  
No matter what happened, he would be there. Your Guardian Angel, like you said.

 


	12. 100 Kudos Special: When Universes Collide

 

It was a long day of work. Don't get it wrong, you loved your jobs, you really did, but sometimes the sheer workload you have can be overwhelming at times. More so since you were pressured to repay your debt to one of your best friends, get a new house, and get all the things you would need for said house. To top it off, you had to worry about whether or not an asshole by the name of Tranner would target you again.

  
You rubbed your right temple wearily. After a hard day of work, there was nothing you'd like more than to go home, crash on the couch, and eat some fudge bars.  
Oh, and you still needed to enlighten Papyrus on the awesomeness that is Loki. It's been two days already, damnit. What the fuck were you doing in your free time to forget about tha-

  
Oh yeah. You were finishing up Pierre's list of recs for you while he finished the one you made for him. The animes Pierre was crazy about that you already knew and loved were Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Inuyasha, and Hetalia. All the classics, basically. The only one you didn't know was Sergeant Frog. Yeah, you watched a couple episodes, but to be totally honest, you didn't really start to like it until Nami beat up Giroro-the most badass alien soldier-with a schoolboy and leek spin. It was to funny not to like.

  
Basically, what took up the most of your free time was the Transformers stuff. You liked the franchise, yeah, but you weren't a huge dork about it like Pierre was. The Transformers Animated series was cute, and you were glad Sari wasn't a Mary Sue. But you were kind of creeped out by how most of the fandom shipped her with Bumblebee. Pedophilacy ain't cool, kiddies. Please don't get into it.

  
Transformers Prime had a great storyline that made you connect to the characters and enjoy the overall setting and plot of the universe. They had great jokes and references, as well as the occasional innuendo, Oh and the feels. Long story short, you were very well acquainted with the top right corner of the living room, wallowing in agony from how the show managed to hit you right in the fangirl. Rest in pepperoni, Cliffjumper....Breakdown...But not Silas.

  
Fuck you, Silas. Pierre had told you himself when you bitched about Silas to him over the phone that "A lot of people in the Transformers Fandom either greatly dislike or love certain characters like Airachnid, Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, Knockout, etc, but the WHOLE fandom hates THAT MOTHER FUCKER." So yep, he's on your Hate List right next to Kikyo. A match made in Hell.  
Then there was Robots in Disguise, the sequel to Transformers Prime. It was a lot fluffier than its predecessor, but you enjoyed it all the same. In fact, you were beginning to like these Transformers a lot more than you should. You've found yourself fantasizing over Bumblebee. I mean, those strong shoulder blades, slim, muscular waist, and oh, those ey-okay yeah, damn you Pierre.

  
Pierre had warned you that if you ever checked out any other Transformers related media, to never, ever, EVER even THINK about looking at something called Kiss Players. Curiously, you wondered if it was related to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, which wasn't all that bad. So you disregarded Pierre's warning and searched it up.

  
Never before in your life have you needed so much bleach for your eyes until that moment. And yes, you were talking about both the manga and the chemical. Both were needed for your recovery.

  
But now, you decided you'd eat some fudge bars and chill on the couch, enjoying some normal television. After Kiss Players, you'd decided you'd had enough of Transformers for a while. A long, long, long while. You haven't felt that horrified since you discovered the anime When They Cry. Why did they have to take something so happy and then make it so DARK?! You weren't able to sleep with the lights off for days.

  
You were expecting nothing but TV, Netflix and chill after work, so you were more than surprised when you opened the door into a large argument by 3 skeletons who looked like Papyrus and Papyrus himself. One wore black and red, spiky clothes and had-oooh, those sharp fangs-and a scar on the right side of his eye. You were touching those fangs later. That was not a question. Another wore a blue and yellow outfit that resembled space in its pattern and decor. The final skeleton wore a similar outfit Sans wore, but with his 'battle armor' in a white and red color scheme.  
You stared, mind desperately trying to come up with a logical solution for what you were witnessing. It was like as soon as you'd opened the door, they slowly took notice of you, their conversation coming to a halt. An awkward silence filled the room as they stared at you and you at them. You could almost hear Weird Al Yankovich in the background saying, "I'm sorry, what did you want again?"

  
"Papyrus?" You drawled out, eyes shifting from one skeleton to another.

  
"YES?" All four said at the same time. Hoo boi.

  
"Paps, why are there four of you?" You were almost 100% certain that ou weren't high at the moment. The Papyrus you knew with the orange hoodie gave you a weak grin. "You know how I mentioned that there were several timelines?"

  
You nodded. "Yeah." You paused, wondering what that could mean. You tried to connect it to anime and it suddenly hit you. "So there are several timelines, and within those timelines," you gestured to the other skeletons. "There are multiverses?"

  
The white and blue one who reminded you of Blueberry nodded enthusiastically and gave you a thumbs up. "THAT'S CORRECT HUMAN! WOWIE, YOU HAVE A VERY SMART FRIEND THERE, ORANGE!" You tried to stifle a snicker when Pap-er, your Papyrus-sent you a glare. He huffed. "Thanks. And please don't call me that."

  
"Okay. That explains how you're here, but why are all you Papyruses here?" You questioned and began to take your shoes off to get more comfortable. The blue and yellow one shrugged with the white and blue one, while the spiky Asshat with seriously sexy fangs snorted.

  
"HOW SHOULD WE KNOW? ONE MOMENT I'M IN SNOWDIN ABOUT TO COOK AND THE NEXT I'M IN HIS-" He pointed to your Papyrus. "HOUSE!"

  
You looked at the others. "I WAS ALSO IN SNOWDIN AND SUDDENLY CAME HERE." The white and blue one said. The blue and yellow one rubbed the back of his skull.

  
"I LIVE IN SPACE, SO MY PLACE IS CALLED SHOOTING STAR QUADRANT," The white and blue one stared at him in awe as did you. I mean, come on, space! Who doesn't think that's cool, especially to live there?! "BUT YES, THE SAME THING HAPPENED TO ME."

  
"Okay, so...You all have no idea why you came here, and we're arguing about it when I walked in?" They nodded. The spiky one sent an accusing glare at your Papyrus.

  
"THOUGH I SUSPECT IT IS HIS FAULT! IT IS HIS HOUSE WE CAME TO!" He shrugged. "If it is my fault, I have no idea how I brought you all here or why I did, because I'm pretty sure I'd remember the reason why I'd bring an asshole like you to my home." The spiky one's sockets narrowed and he walked towards him in a menacing manner. You quickly stepped in between them.

  
"Okay! Let's calm down now, Papyrus. There's no need for a fight. We should all focus our energies into solving this problem, not making more."

  
The spiky one crossed his arms and huffed. "WHICH PAPYRUS ARE YOU REFERRING TO HUMAN? IF YOU HAD NOT YET NOTICED, THERE ARE SEVERAL OF US." He spoke in a haughty tone. Attitude, sir. Don't make me kick your spiky little ass after just saving it.

  
The others nodded. "THOUGH PUT RATHER ROUDLY-". The blue and yellow one began before the black one interrupted him.

  
"-SCREW YOU." The galactic one rolled his eyes.

  
"-HE IS RIGHT. WE WILL NEED SOME WAY OF DISTINGUISHING ONE FROM THE OTHER."

  
You placed a hand to your chin in thought. "Hmm. Why not based on colors of food?" You had several names for that sexy spiky jackass. They nodded. Good. Papyrus loved food, so you went on a whim that he wouldn't mind being named after it.

  
"Okay, Paps-my Paps, the one in the orange hoodie-is now Honey-Tangerine." Papyrus sighed and chuckled, puffing from his cigarette. "Might as well for clarity's sake."

  
You then pointed to the white and blue. "You can be, White Chocolate." He smiled happily. "THANK YOU! IT IS NOT AS YUMMY AS SPAGHETTI, BUT IT WILL DO!"

  
You pointed to the blue and yellow. "You can be...Galactic Slushie" He gave a half-bow and took your hand, kissing the top of it softly. "THANK YOU, MISS, FOR THE CONSIDERATE NAMESAKE." He smiled at you. Note to self: This one was a gentleman and you were gonna swoon later.

  
You sighed and looked at the spiky one with a less-than-pleased expression. "You remind me of Black Licorice." He smirked. "I AM FAR TOO EDGY FOR YOU TO HANDLE, I SEE." Yeah, sure. Whatever makes you open that mouth, buddy, and not be too annoying.

  
"Okay. Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to change into something more comfortable." You said and began to walk up the stairs. Slushie, Chocolate, and Honey-Tangerine sat on the couch while Licorice stood, refusing to be near them. Yeah, that makes you look real cool, dickhead. NOT.

  
"Don't kill anyone while I'm gone, Licorice." He chuckled darkly and smirked wickedly at his counterparts on the couch. Chocolate quivered fearfully while Slushie and Tangerine looked back unimpressed. "I PROMISE NOTHING." Oooh, damn it, why was his voice so husky too?! He had a hot voice and large, sharp fangs-that was totally not fair for an asshole to be so goddamn attractive.

  
You saw Blueberry sleeping in bed, still knocked out for two days now. You wondered what had happened to make him lose his usual bubbly energy, but pushed that thought aside. If Papyrus wasn't worried about it, then you wouldn't worry either. You went out of your maid outfit and put on a black tank top and pink-grey short shorts.

  
Heading back down, you saw Chocolate and Slushie chatting about something in a happy manner. However, Licorice and Tangerine were beginning to argue about something. Knowing Paps, it was a bad pun, wasn't it.

  
"IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT I MUST SUFFER BAD PUNS FROM MY CONFOUNDED BROTHER, YET HERE YOU ARE, INSULTING ME WITH YOUR INFERIOR LINGUISTICS!" They were nearly face to face, magic radiating off the two of them in an obvious battle of dominance.

  
Ugh, men.

  
You made your way quietly down and placed yourself out of sight in the shadows of the doorway. You watched your Paps's eyes roll and he smirked.

  
"Oh? My puns are that bad, huh?" He chuckled. Licorice nodded.

  
"YES! THEY ARE LIKE MY BROTHER'S; TIRELESS, CRUDE, AND ALWAYS FAILING TO MAKE OTHERS LAUGH!" Tangerine shrugged.

  
"Jeez. I can't help if I'm a punny kind of guy who's a pun-sexual and always makes sure he's punctual." You giggled to yourself and sat down next to Slushie and Chocolate. Licorice was twitching, his face buggy eyed with anger. "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ANY MORE-!"

  
"Wanna hear more puns?" Tangerine leaned forward with a wicked smirk. "I've got a skele-ton."

  
"OH MY GOD!" Licorice threw his hands up in the air and hit his face into his hands. Slushie and Chocolate sighed and shook their heads at the horrible puns. You laughed, and Tangerine turned to smile at you. His puns weren't all that good-but Licorice's expression was priceless!

  
Licorice glared at you with narrowed eyes. "DO YOU FIND THIS AMUSING, WENCH?" You snorted. "Hell yeah it is." You stood up and grabbed a drink from the counter, sipping the Oreo milkshake with relish while Licorice seethed. "It's always funny to see an asshole getting what he deserves."

  
An icy silence filled the room. Licorice's eyes glowed with Ruby specters, his jaw tight in a frown. "I REFUSE TO BE SPOKEN TO IN SUCH A WAY BY SOMEONE AS LOWLY AS A LITTLE, HUMAN GIRL."

  
Tangerine glared at him and made a move to punch him in his damn face when Chocolate and Slushie grabbed his arms each. He whirled to face them when Slushie shook his head. "THIS ISN'T OUR FIGHT. WE MUST ONLY ATTACK WHEN THINGS GET OUT OF HAND." He whispered, tone quiet but firm. He relaxed his body slightly but watched intently, waiting for the slightest slip up.

  
You looked back at him unimpressed. "I'm inferior to you because of my size? I thought you of all should've known that the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Licorice smirked.

  
"OH NO. THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! YOU'RE INFERIOR BECAUSE I AM SUPERIOR TO YOU IN PHYSICAL AND MENTAL PROWESS," he leaned down to be close to your face, his shit-eating smirk revealing his sexy fangs that you would've reached out to touch if the situation was more appropriate, "LITTLE. GIRL."

  
You glared back at him, anger boiling and burning inside you. All those years when you grew up in that orphanage, all those bullies had used the same excuse. That they could abuse you because you were just a small little girl who couldn't fight back. Every bruise and beating you received to the speaking deficiency you temporarily acclaimed from a severe head injury, made your experiences with them a living hell.

  
Licorice had the same expression, the same heartless gaze with arrogance and cruelty, reveling in the pain and suffering of others. For a moment, you didn't see him, but those boys who would hurt you every chance they got.

  
The headmistress taught you that violence begets more violence, but if self defense was necessary, do not hesitate to defend yourself. You learned how to defend yourself alright. In the coolest way possible: The otaku way. And you were going to wipe the floor with his spiky little ass.

  
You smirked back at him, yours shining with a predatory light matching his own. "If that's what you really think, then why don't we settle this with a good old-fashioned fight. Whoever wins is clearly the superior physically and mentally." Licorice looked surprised by your proposition but remained confident nonetheless.

  
"VERY WELL. OUTSIDE, I WILL SET UP A COMPLEX PUZZLE THAT YOU MUST SOLVE WHILST BATTLING ME AT THE SAME TIME. WHAT IS YOUR WEAPON?" Licorice declared, crossing his arms expectantly. You smiled over to Tangerine, your eyes mischievous despite your innocent grin.

  
"Tangerine, do you have any spare pipes?" He raised an eyebrow at your request but obliged. He teleported and soon appeared beside you, a large pipe half your body size in hand. He gave it to you. "Why this?"

  
"Oh, just a precaution." You chuckled. "I don't want to humiliate him too much." Tangerine frowned but let you go to stand beside Licorice. When you tried to get out the door, he shoved you out of the way with his hip to go before you. "SORRY, I NEED TO SET UP THE TRAP YOU'RE GOING TO DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH IN!" He laughed before closing the door sharply behind him.

  
You huffed and strapped the pipe to your waist, tapping your foot impatiently as you waited for him to finish. Oh, and you flipped the bird at the door several times whilst pretending it was his face.

  
Ah, good times, good times.

  
Finally he yelled from outside the door in his haughty tone. "YOU MAY NOW MARCH TO YOUR DEATH!" You rolled your eyes and jokingly looked back at the other three. "Normally someone would say, 'If I die, I'm going to come back as a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your life', but he doesn't have one." Tangerine snorted and the other two shook their heads at the pun. Unbeknownst to you, the three quietly followed you and hid themselves from view. Just in case.

  
You opened the door and softly closed it behind you. Looking out at the street before you, you were surprised to see a tiny maze of electric blue and red around it, surrounded by floating bones either in a blue or red color. Licorice stood at the end of it, hands on his hips with a malicious sneer on his face.

  
"BE PREPARED HUMAN! I WILL NOT GO EASY ON YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR SOUL!" he taunted. You grinned and adjusted your hair so it wouldn't be a bother and secured the pipe around your waist one last time. "I would be disappointed if you did!" You called back.

  
And so it began.

  
He launched several red bones at you as you ran forward, dodging the bones as you solved the puzzle from within your mind. It was in the shape of a typical maze puzzle. Draw the line from the start to the finish while avoiding dead ends. Except you made the line by jumping into the correct electric square it was in.

  
Licorice moved faster than you could blink, none after bone aimed towards you as something lurched from out of your chest and you gasped, falling onto your hands and knees. It was like someone had jabbed their hand inside of you a ripped your heart out, but the glowing white and gold cartoon heart that came out and floated in front of you wasn't an actual heart.

  
In your fascination, you weren't paying attention to Papyrus and a bone nearly hit you until your instincts kicked in and you rolled on the side, the bone burying itself into the concrete before disappearing.  
"WATCH YOURSELF, HUMAN! LEST YOU DESIRE YOUR SOUL TO BE DESTROYED!" Licorice laughed. You frowned and dusted yourself off and resumed the battle. You twisted, ducked, backflipped, and did other various acrobatic movements as you made a mental picture of the puzzle and solved it in your head. Licorice taunted you all the while but you ignored him to concentrate on what you were doing.

  
You were so close to the finish that you could see his face clearly despite your constant movement, eyes widening slightly as you took in his face, eyes glowing a gorgeous ruby red and long, white fangs sparkling in the sunlight. You were so entranced by his sharp canines that you slowed, allowing a red bone you could've dodged to hit you square in the side and knocked you down, a good distance away from Licorice and into the wall of an alleyway. You groaned as you slowly stood, rubbing the side of your ribs.

  
Damnit, those sexy fangs might actually get you killed. "AW! GIVING UP ALREADY?" He cackled. You frowned and mentally kicked yourself for your stupid kink. Now was not the time to pull a Vinsmoke Sanji. You had a spiky ass to kick.

  
You smirked and felt your SOUL, the thing that you couldn't name before, thrum above you and glow in brighter intensity. Except this time, there was red in addition to the golden glow. After all,

  
You are filled with DETERMINATION.

  
You decided to take a shortcut. Twisting your body, you jumped onto the wall of the fed end and back off to fly in the air hopping on top of the bones and jumping from one end to the other as you solved the puzzle. You untied the pipe from your waist as you flipped and hit the bones away from you as they came. Once you were in the clear, you tossed the pipe aside for better agility and maneuverability.

  
And you ran on the walls. That earned a priceless look from Licorice that you wished someone took a picture. You twisted on the floor and landed on your hands before jumping back up, having solved the puzzle as it lit up a bright white before disintegrating into nothing.

  
Licorice then began to attack you with his bare fists-well, he was wearing those spiky red gloves but the principle of the thing was there-and you dodged, swaying side to side as he grew more frustrated with each attack. He was sweating nervously now, what once was a confident smirk was now a worried frown.

  
You placed your hands on the ground and swung your legs out, hitting Licorice in the stomach. As he bent forward, you went back up and brought a leg down onto his back and sent him sprawling into the ground. He lay on his back, shakily propping himself up onto his elbows before you placed a foot firmly onto his chest, keeping him down. Your SOULs went back inside your respective chests and you shivered at the pleasant feeling.

  
Licorice stared up at you with wide black eyes, sharp mouth parted slightly. You grinned down at him, hair swaying in the breeze and the sunset illuminating your features, your eyes sparkling with mirth and your mouth a wide grin. "I win." You say proudly.

  
"SO YOU DO." He said. His tone was quieter and subdued with awe.

  
You removed your foot and offered him your hand. He slowly took it and you helped him up. You dusted yourself off as he stood in front of you. "Welp! That was fun. We should go back inside now and get cleaned up-"

  
"-MS. Y/N." He grabbed your hand with one of his and held it as he knelt on one knee. You stared at him in surprise, your eyes wide as he placed one hand over where a heart would be and continued, a red blush on his face as he gazed at you with complete and utter admiration. "I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, PLEDGE MY UNDYING LOVE AND LOYALTY TO YOU." He declared and softly brought his sharp mouth to kiss your hand

  
You gasped and blushed as his fangs brushed against your skin. You quickly removed your hand as he stood. "Thank you, uh, that's really sweet of you Papyrus..." His face was serious, but his sharp mouth did twitch up slightly in joy at how you addressed him by his name. "But we should go back. You know, eat some Monster Candy to heal, hang out with the others, adult stuff..." He bowed and walked beside you.

  
"AS YOU WISH, MY LADY." Somebody please come and save you or you would be jumping his bones those fangs were seducing oh goddamn it. Whispering how long and hard they were and oh, how they'd sink into your flesh and send pleasurable jolts up your spine and

  
FUCK YOU!!! YOU JUST FOUGHT THIS GUY LIKE FIVE SECONDS AGO WHY DO YOU WANT TO BANG HIM-BECAUSE OF TEETH?!

  
‘But he's hot,’ Another voice in your head whispered.

  
But he's an asshole.

  
But he's hot.

  
But he's an asshole.

  
But he's hot and proved how he changed with his proclamation.

  
....Damnit why were you so ornery?  
You groaned and placed your red face in your hands as you reached the door, not noticing how the other Papyruses were glaring at Licorice with envy as he opened the door for you.

  
"AFTER YOU, MILADY."

  
"Thanks." You mumbled and sank into the couch. "So...we have no idea how to send you guys back to your timelines, huh?" Licorice took a seat besides you much to your loathing/pleasure. Your Papyrus sat on your other side and shook his head.  
"No idea how to send 'em back when we don't even know how they came." Licorice snorted and crossed his arms.

  
"OH PLEASE! WE ALL KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO DID THI-". You sighed and leaned against Licorice to shut him up. There will be no sinnamon rolls attacking cinnamon rolls on your watch. "I-Is.." He stuttered at the end before giving a blissful sigh.

  
Huh. He felt nice and warm despite the spiky appearance.

  
Tangerine glared at him but remained silent, staring off into space as he thought to himself.

  
Slushie frowned before he locked gazes with Tangerine. "IT MIGHT BE BECAUSE OF THOSE...DREAMS." He said quietly. You eyed Tangerine curiously as he tensed. He let out a terse laugh.

  
"Oh, that must be it, huh? Because I'm so different from the original, huh, Chocolate?" He spoke harshly. Slushie frowned. "THAT's NOT-"

  
"That's exactly it, isn't it?" He said, right eye glowing. "Just because I'm the swapped replica. Because I'm like the original Sans but still a Papyrus so I see and know everything while you all continue on with your peachy little lives and enjoy how the freak gets to take all your suffering and pain."

  
Your heart broke at how tight his voice sounded.  
"Papyrus…” you whispered.

  
"It's not my fault I exist! It's not my fault that I'm an imperfect copy of the original work!" He shouted, hands clenched into fists as he shook. "You know what?! I don't give a flying fuck if I am the reason you're all here! I'm so sorry I had to pull you guys out from your perfect, oblivious and pathetic lives!" He said before teleporting up the stairs.

  
The sound of a door slamming shut was heard and you winced. An awkward silence filled the room at what had transpired. Slushie sighed and placed his head in his heads. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO..." Chocolate place a comforting hand on his shoulder and patted it. "YOU MEANT NO ILL INTENT." He soothed.

  
Licorice shook his head. "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR." You looked at him in shock. "SLUSHIE AND I ARE...REPLICAS...OF HIM AS WELL." He admitted and pointed to Chocolate with distaste. "WE FEEL THE SAME PAIN OF KNOWING THAT WE ARE NOT UNIQUE, BUT A VARYING VERSION OF SOMEONE ELSE. THOUGH I WILL ADMIT, HE IS THE ONLY ONE OF US WHO SUFFERS THE PAIN OF EXPERIENCING AND WITNESSING TIMELINES." You frowned and stared up the stairs, thoughts racing as your SOUL lurched towards the direction Papyrus was in.

  
You stood up, the others glancing at you and Licorice stood as well. "I'm going to talk to him. Could you guys make some snacks, like nachos or something?" Slushie and Chocolate jumped up in excitement.

  
"THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!" Slushie exclaimed. "I CAN MAKE NEBULA ICE CREAM!"

  
"OH OH! AND I CAN MAKE SPAGHETTI!" Chocolate added in with equal enthusiasm. Licorice glared at the two of them.

  
"PLEASE! AS IF I'D EVER WANT TO COOK WITH YOU MONGRE-". You smiled and pulled him down by his scarf to place a shy kiss on his forehead. "Please cook something for me, okay?"

  
"AS YOU WISH MY LOVE," he said dreamily his sharp mouth in a lopsided, goofy grin and ruby hearts in his black sockets.

  
You smiled as you let go and began to walk up the stairs. Licorice watched you go in a blissful trance, letting out an amorous sigh as you disappeared into the room. He whirled around when he heard a crash and stomped toward the other two Papyruses.

  
"MESSING UP ALREADY?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN START COOKING!" He growled and quickly wiped the countertop clean of its mucky contents and his eyes wrinkled in disgust. There was tomato sauce and ice cubes everywhere in the sick and counter. He shook his head and put on an apron. "I SUPPOSE IT'S UP TO ME TO PROTECT MY BELOVED FROM YOU IDIOTS AND YOUR ATROCIOUS COOKING."

  
While they argued, you were knocking on Tangerine's door. "What d'ya want?" He rasped out.

  
"Russ, it's y/n..."You said softly. "Can we talk?" It was quiet.

  
"Come in," he whispered loud enough for you to hear. You opened the door and closed it behind you as quiet as you could. You saw Papyrus sitting on the bed, smoking a cigarette as he stared off into space. He looked the most tired than you'd seen. His large grey bags under his eyes and specters glowing with less brightness than usual.

  
You sat beside him on the bed. "Are you going to be okay?" Papyrus sighed and closed his eyes, holding the cigarette to let out a tumulus swirl of white. "...I guess..."

  
You frowned. That wasn't very comforting. Your SOUL twisted in pain at seeing Papyrus so downcast. You slowly reached out to hold his hand and he took it, grasping it firmly as he used a thumb to gently caress it.

  
"Anything I can do to help?" You asked. You felt bad that you were useless in this situation, unable to do anything to help your best friend cope with something that was clearly causing him a great deal of stress. Papyrus said nothing as he stares off into the distance.

  
After a moment, Papyrus slowly speaks. "It's just...Do you have any idea what it's like?" You remained silent at the rhetorical question and let him continue. "People always say that 'you're one of a kind', that there's nobody else like you in the world and that's why you should appreciate yourself-because no one is you. Yet here I am," he gestured to himself, "And I know that there's not one, but several others like me. Hell, there could be hundreds of Papyruses, not one of us unique because we're all the same deep down."

  
He let out a dark laugh. "Well, I'm the only one who suffers like a Sans does, with seeing timelines and all. But that's not much, is it? Just adding on to the list of why I'm trash."

  
You stayed silent. Your SOUL ached in pain for him. If you were in his shoes, you'd probably feel the same way. Knowing that there was somebody else in the universe that was not only like you, but that you were actually that person's copy? It's devastating. Because then that means you're not as special as you thought. You're not unique.

  
Your mind raced. There had to be something positive to counteract that. And there was.

  
"Papyrus." He turned to look at you and you hugged him. He slowly returned the hug after discarding his cigarette. "You are special." He opened his mouth to retort but you placed a finger to his mouth, silencing him.

  
"So what if there's other people like you? It's the same for us humans. Everybody has similar qualities and traits. Heck, we can look so much like each other that there are people who aren't related to us but look unbelievably similar to us. It's the same with you and those other Papyruses. Sure, there's a lot of similarities. Sure, there's a lot of differences. But you are special."  
You gently cupped his face with your hands and your eyes softened, your SOUL thrumming with affection as you continued. "You're special because you protect those you love and care for as best as you can. You love to eat scones, honey, and spaghetti, and somehow managed to make your hoodie smell like that." You giggled as you continued.

  
"You pretend to be lazy because you enjoy Sans teasing you for it. You have insomnia for reasons I don't know, but will always be there to help you. You're brave enough to stand up to jackasses like Tranner because you know they're doing something wrong and that someone has to step in. You get all your jobs done as fast as you can because you want to spend time with your family and friends. You know you can't cook for shit-hey, don't laugh, I'm serious here!-but still try anyway because you like it. You protected me despite not knowing who I was because you're a good person. But what really makes you special?"

  
You leaned in close to him so your foreheads were touching. Tears were welling in your eyes from all the emotions swirling inside you but you held them back. "You're not a waste of space. You're my best friend, and I can't live my life a day without you." The tears finally fell and you buried your face into his chest. Your voice broke from all the emotion.

  
"Do you know how everyone would feel if you were gone?" You clutched his hoodie tightly with your hands. "If I knew you were gone?" Sans would wake up every morning and see your room and cry every time, pretending that you were still in there. I would come over everyday after work and go to your room, taking all your clothes out from the drawers and cry as I hold them desperately, trying to breathe in what's left of you."

  
You looked up to glare at him, still clutching his hoodie tightly with shaking hands. "So don't you dare!" He looked taken aback by your sudden outburst. "Don't you dare tell me you're trash! You do matter! You are important and special to me and to everyone who loves and cares about you! If you were gone, there may be stars in the sky and the sun in the clouds but without you, we don't want them. So please, Papyrus..." You sniffed and tried to control your cracking voice and swallow the lump in your throat.

  
"Don't hate yourself because there's other Papyruses. You have mass and take up space. You do matter. You matter to me." You said before hanging your head and letting yourself cry.

  
Papyrus wrapped an arm around you and used the other hand to wipe your tears away. "Okay. Now, come on, don't cry beautiful." You looked up at him as he tilted your chin up. He smiled, though you saw tear stains on his face. "A girl's tears are very precious. You mustn't let anyone see them."

  
You hiccuped. "Y-yeh." He reached behind him and grabbed a tissue box, handing it to you. "Oh, and earlier when you kicked Licorice's ass? That was seriously hot." You laughed.

  
"Nothing more attractive than a young girl kicking the ass of a man twice her size, huh?" Papyrus chuckled.

  
"There's that gorgeous smile." You rolled your eyes and punched his arm playfully. "Hey, I'm supposed to be cheering you up, not the other way around asshole." Papyrus held his hands up.

  
"Okay okay. Easy there, tiger. These old bones can't handle your feisty advances." You shook your head and put away the tissue box before standing. You helped Papyrus up and gestured to the door.

  
"Joking aside, we should go back down to the others. They've been alone for a while now." Papyrus raised an eyebrow.  
"What's so bad about that?" On cue, a loud crash resounded from the kitchen followed by an indignant yell. You deadpanned him and he shrugged sheepishly.

  
"Sorry I asked." You both went down the stairs to see Licorice trying to wrestle a plate of spaghetti out from Chocolate's hands while Slushie stood awkwardly in a corner with a large bowl of Galaxy-esque ice cream.

  
"LET GO! I ALREADY TOLD YOU-YOU DO NOT ADD GLITTER TO SPAGHETTI!" Chocolate glared back at him.

  
"OF COURSE YOU DO! IT ADDS PIZZAZZ!"

  
"THE ONLY THING IT ADDS IS FOOD POISONING TO AN OTHERWISE PERFECT DISH!"

  
"YOU ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE A GREAT BIG GRUMPY GUSS!"

  
"WHY YOU-I WILL MURDER YOU WHERE YOU STAND YOU LITTLE-"

  
"Hey Licorice, how did the food come out?" He immediately managed to tug the spaghetti out of Chocolate's hands, causing the latter to stumble with a surprised Yelp onto the floor while Licorice smiled happily down at you.

  
"SWEETHEART! IT IS EXCELLENT IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF! DESPITE, OF COURSE, CERTAIN...HANDICAPS." He glared at Chocolate who had stood with a pouty expression.

  
"IT WOULD'VE MADE IT SPARKLY..." He said sadly while Slushie patted his shoulder in consolation.

  
You giggled at their antics and gestured to the TV. "That reminds me. A certain someone still needs his daily dosage of Vitamin Loki." Tangerine stiffened next to you. "Would anyone like to join us for some video watching and snacking?"

  
"OF COURSE!" The three replied and you giggled to yourself. You went to get the TV started and placed the Thor movie inside while Licorice managed to get Chocolate and Slushie to bring their food out onto the table in front of the couch. You took a seat beside Tangerine while Licorice sat immediately to your right. Chocolate and Slushie sat on the floor in front of the couch.

  
Everyone started to taste the ice cream Slushie made in separate bowls as the commercials played. It was sweet and melted in your mouth, filling you with a nice warmth, yet cold, feeling. It was like Muffet's food, simple but amazing.

  
"This is really yummy, Slushie." You complimented. "The blackberries heighten the sweetness of the chocolate and mint." He beamed.

  
"THANK YOU, MS. Y/N! I APPRECIATE YOUR GENUINE COMPLIMENT." You chuckled.

  
"I'm glad-"

  
"AND WHILE FRISK IS A PLATONIC FRIEND, I DON'T MIND THAT YOU ARE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!"

  
"That's nice. Wait, what?" Slushie stood to bow and sat back down, holding the both of his hands in yours. His face was blushing a Galaxy mix of blue and orange. "YOU WERE VERY BRAVE, AND YOUR FIGHTING SKILLS ARE INCREDIBLE!"

  
Chocolate joined in, nodding along enthusiastically. "TRULY, YOU ARE WORTHY OF JOINING THE ROYAL GUARD ITSELF!" You blushed yourself at the sweet skeletons.

  
"Oh, uh, thank you, but it was nothing a few otaku self-defense classes couldn't help..." Licorice and Tangerine glared at the other two in envy.

  
"ARE WE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THIS LOKI INSTEAD?" He asked harshly and placed an arm around your shoulders. The other two looked surprised and apologized immediately for their rudeness.

  
"It's okay, guys. Let's just watch the movie now. And this spaghetti is wonderful. Thank you, Chocolate and Licorice." The two beamed with proud, happy blushes.

  
"THANK YOU!"

  
"OF COURSE MILADY!"

  
Throughout the movie, the skeletons couldn't help but ask you questions about Loki.

  
"SO HE IS NOT SUPERHUMAN, BUT AN ICE MONSTER, BUT IS ALSO A SUPERHUMAN?" Chocolate asked.

  
"Yeah, basically."

  
"SO IS HE HUMAN OR MONSTER?" Slushie questioned.

  
"He's kind of like half of each."

  
"OH."

  
And later on, their reactions the scene of Thor getting banished to Midgard was one of the funniest things you had ever seen.  
"WHY WAS HE BANISHED?!" Licorice said outraged. "THAT OLD MAN IS A TERRIBLE RULER! AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY!"

  
"WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE HE WANTS TO MATE WITH THE HAMMER?" Slushie questioned when, after Thor fell through the portal, Odin brought Mjolnir close to his face and whispered to it.

  
"I...don't know, actually."

  
Tangerine chuckled. "Loki looks like he's thinking, 'and people say I'm the crazy one in my family.'"

  
"Yeah, and my heart broke when he found out he was adopted, but at the same time, I couldn't help but laugh at his expression."

  
Licorice snorted as Thor tried to find some way to assimilate into society. "DOTH YOUR MOTHER KNOW YOU WEARETH HER DRAPES?" He spoke in his best Shakespearean accent. You stared at him in wonder. "Licorice, I am so proud of you right now  
.  
When Thor said, "You people are so petty...and tiny." Chocolate squealed. "THAT IS WHAT I SAY TO THE PRACTICE HUMANS I CAPTURE!" You looked at him sideways.

  
"...Chocolate?"

  
"YES?"

  
"That's not a good thing, honey."

  
"...OH..."

  
Tangerine decided that at the fight scene, it would be a great time for a pun. "Hey. It looks like Thor forgot where he put Mjolnir. But then it came to him." You snorted.

  
"Mjolnir, Mjolfar. Mjolwherever you are." You said. The two of you fist bumped while the other three groaned.

  
"NOOOO....HE IS RUBBING OFF ON HER!" Chocolate wept.

  
"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Licorice declared and wrapped you so you were in his arms as he hugged you tightly around the waist. "I SHALL PROTECT YOU FROM HIS HORRID PUNS MILADY!" You giggled and smirked. You wrapped your arms around his neck, causing his eyes to widen and for a red blush to spread across his face.

  
"My hero!" You cooed and kissed him on top of his Skelton nose-indent. His whole face erupted into red, and for some reason, you saw large red digits of 99999999999 appear as his head fell back. Licorice's grip around you slacked as well. You frowned in worry.

  
"Uh...Licorice?" Tangerine snickered.

  
"I think you killed him with your feminine wiles. Nice." You punched his harm. Not funny.

  
"Tangerine!"

  
"What? I'm kidding! He's passed out. Besides, if a monster does die, we turn to dust." You raised an eyebrow at that.

  
"Okay." The credits began to roll across the screen. "The movie's over and it's pretty late. Do you guys want to go to sleep?" Chocolate and Slushie nodded.

  
"YES PLEASE!"

  
Tangerine frowned. "Hate to be the breaker of bad news, but I don't have any spare beds." They frowned.

  
"WELL, MAYBE WE COULD-". Chocolate was saying before he disappeared, along with Slushie and Licorice. You and Papyrus stared at the spots they had occupied seconds before and looked at one another.

  
"That happened?"

  
"Yep."

  
"They can't teleport like you can?"

  
"Nope."

  
"So it's safe to presume they went back to where they came?"

  
"Probably."

  
"Oh, and we're going to sing a duet of 'Wait For It' from the Alexander Hamilton historical play. Because you are special and I'm not letting you sleep tonight-not in that way you pervert!- until you know it." Papyrus chuckled. He leaned towards you with half-lidded eyes and extended his fangs, making sure you could see them as he smirked.

  
"Not even if I bite you?" You shivered and punched him in the gut. He moved away from you and clutched his gut with a rueful grin. "Not getting out of it!"

  
"That's-what-sh-e-said." Papyrus wheezed. You felt no regrets when you punched him in the shoulder.

  
"W-orth-it." He panted as he went into the fetal position.

 

  
Sans yawned and sat up, immediately regretting it as his head thrummed in pain. Maybe a glass of milk would help. He pushed his blankets to the side and trudged down the stairs. His eye ridges shot up in surprise as he heard people singing and a music instrumental in the living room.

  
He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw his brother and y/n standing on the table, singing into paper cups.

  
"And if there's a reason, I'm still alive When everyone who loves me has died I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it!)."

  
You joined in. "And we rise and we fall and we laugh and we cry   
And we break and we make our mistakes And if there's a reason,  
I'm still alive   
When everyone who loves me has died I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it!)"

  
And you both went into a duet. "I am the one thing in life I can control!  
I am an inimitable,   
I am an original  
I'm not falling behind,  
I'm lying in wait. Life doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes-"

  
Sans slowly backed up the stairs. Once he reached his room, he slowly closed the door and went into bed in the fetal position.

  
"I WILL NEVER, NEVER, EVER HAVE TOO MUCH SUGAR AGAIN."

  
A skeleton with blotches of paint covering his face closed the portal he had been looking through and leaned against a wall.  
"Phew! What a day!" He chuckled to himself. "I'm glad Underfell, Undertale, and Outertale Papyrus had fun with y/n. I'd say it was well worth the magic spent!" He smiled and opened up three more looking portals. "I wonder how they're trip was back home?" Ink pondered aloud. And what better why to spy (he meant check) for himself?

  
With Underfell Papyrus:

  
Sans snoozed against a snow fort. His brother had been gone for a few hours now. Usually, he'd come and check on him to make sure he was at his post for sentry duty. Sans may not admit it aloud, but he loved his brother as any older brother would love his younger bro.

  
He sighed and stood. "guess now's better time than eve-". He paused when he heard his brother scream from far away. He frowned and twisted his head, searching for the sound when he realized  
His brother was falling from the sky.

  
Sans quickly stepped to the side as his brother fell atop the snow fort he had been resting on moments before and groaned.  
"damn bro, did it hurt when you fell from hell?" He chuckled. He waited for his brother to backhand him. But when no hit came, he raised an eye ridge and turned to his brother.

  
Papyrus stood and dusted himself off. "I'M GOING TO IGNORE THAT FOR THE SAKE OF MILADY."

  
...What?...

  
Sans grinned at his brother in confusion. "bro, what-?"

  
Papyrus posed, his jagged cape flowing despite a lack of wind to create a breeze. "I SHALL WAIT FOR THIS TIMELINE'S VERSION OF MY LOVE! NOTHING CAN PREVENT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS FROM Y/N, HIS ONE AND ONLY TRUE LOVE!" He began to walk off, gesturing behind his back for his brother to follow him. "COME, BROTHER! WE MUST PREPARE FOR MILADY'S EVENTUAL ARRIVAL!"

  
Sans followed behind his brother and questioned his sanity for the umpteenth time today. At least whatever "lady" made him so lovestruck made it so that his brother would be in a good mood-and didn't want to hit him. So today is a crazy day, which means…

  
"hey boss, can I tell a crack a pun?"

  
"FUCK NO." Oh well. At least he wasn't getting beat up.

  
With Undertale Papyrus:

  
Sans was watching TV on the couch. What was he watching? He had no idea. All he knew was that he had been playing with the Television's antenna and somehow managed to get the surface channel called Disney XD to play.

  
He had no idea what movie was playing, only that an adult human female was with her old mother, watching as her daughter Mulan left.

  
"I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." The woman sighed. Her mother snorted.

  
"How lucky can they be? They're dead." She replied.

  
Sans smirked. "that grandma takes no shit." He chuckled and gave a small fist bump to the air. "go team grandma."  
It was at that moment that his brother crashed through the roof, the second floor, and then landed on the floor in front of him. Sans raised a boney ridge as his brother groaned and got to his feet in a vertigo state. "sup bro. did u go to a party?"

  
Papyrus beat his head a couple times to rid himself of the last traces of dizziness and grinned. "YES ACTUALLY! I HAD A LOT OF FUN, AND I MET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"

  
Sans chuckled and stood up with a yawn. "you really brought the house down, hehe-wait, love of your?"

  
"SORRY SANS, BUT I MUST RETURN TO MY SEARCH FOR HUMANS! THE LOVELY Y/N AWAITS!" Papyrus said before jumping out the window, causing it to shatter to pieces. Sans blinked and watched his brother run at the speed of light into the distance.

  
"y/n?..."

  
With Outertale Papyrus:

  
Sans played with the asteroids swirling around him. The cosmic white area whirled in lazy circles, dancing around as space flowed in its casual pace.

  
He tucked his hands into his pockets and gazed out into space, admiring how the stars lit up the universe and the shooting stars passing by. He gazed at Earth and felt his SOUL pang.

  
Would he and his brother-the test of all monsters-ever be able to return to their planet? If only there was a way to break the special barrier...he sighed and looked at a particular large shooting star.

  
He squinted. Huh. They're usually smaller than that and not so fa-oh holy shit it was coming right at him?! Sans quickly jumped to the side as the shooting star crashed into the very spot he had once stood in. Once the dust cleared, he saw it was none other than

  
"papyrus?" He questioned. How in the-?

  
His brother leapt to his feet and held him up in the air, cheeks flushed. "BROTHER! I HAVE SEEN WHAT IT IS LIKE DOWN ON EARTH AND SANS, ANGELS ARE REAL!"

  
"earth? angels?" He asked, not understanding what his brother was saying at ALL.

  
Papyrus put him down and blasted off, calling out to him as he flew. "GOODBYE FOR NOW SANS! I MUST PATIENTLY AWAIT THE ARRIVAL OF MY ANGEL, Y/N, TO APPEAR!" Sans stared at his brother in bemusement. Once he came back, he was making sure his brother never had Muffet's Nebula sweets again.

  
Ink laughed. "Oh oh man! Did you see the reaction of those Sanses?!" He chortled. A brunette with magenta glasses giggled along with her best friend.

  
"I did and they were the best. Way to go, Ink." He smiled and closed the portals before taking a seat beside her at a wooden table.

  
"Thanks. You were the one with the idea after all, Zee." She smiled and pushed her glasses back up her nose, a rosy hue on her cheeks.

  
"Yes, but you were the one who made it possible after all, sweetheart." She chuckled as it was her friend's turn to blush. He saw her continue to write in her leather book, feather pen scribbling furiously.

  
"Is that the next chapter? He asked. She nodded. "Of course! You should always write down your ideas once they spark, whether it is for art or literature." He leaned in to peak, only for her to put her hand in front of the page.

  
"No, Ink." She chuckled at his pout. "I'll show you when I need help editing, okay?" He brightened up.

  
"Okay!"

  
"Ms. Zee!" An elderly voice called. "Merlin's apprentice is required for the meeting with the Knights of the Round Table! Merlin asks for you himself."

  
"I will be there in a moment, Gaius! And merci!" She replied. Once his footsteps had faded, she turned back to Ink.

  
"I have to go. Thank you for your help, Ink." He proudly adjusted his gargantuan paintbrush strapped to his back and chuckled.

  
"It was nothing, really! Just a dash of magic there, creativity he-" she placed a quick kiss to his cheek. His face immediately erupted into a cerulean blush as he stared at her in surprise.

  
"I'll see you after the meeting to continue the next chapter of Kiss From A Rose. And after that," she smirked and leaned in to whisper, her eyes half-lidded to reveal the purple eye shadow as her chocolate orbs sparkled. "You're going to draw me as one of your French girls." Zee began to put the book away into its shelf and started to head down the stairs.

  
"Just because you're part French doesn't mean you can say that!" He yelled indignantly.

  
"Je t'aime aussi!" Came the cheeky reply as Zee laughed. Ink huffed and flopped onto her bed with a groan. Having an unrequited crush on your best friend was the worst. Especially if she was a terrible flirt.


	13. You Asked For It So Ink Made Me Deliver It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, forgot to publish this earlier. Sorry about that.

 

Underfell

 

Sans watched his brother sulk. He had been doing it after three months of waiting for the arrival of 'his y/n.' Though he still had a foul temper, it was outweighed with, well, sadness, that maybe she just wasn't coming. Furthermore, the y/n he had met (from what Sans could decipher from his brother's babbling, of course) was from another universe. That could mean several different things with all kinds of implications, and with how his brother's moping, he was thinking of the negative ones.

 

Sans sighed. His brother still insulted him, but only when he attempted a conversation. Same with his puns. Not once since he came back has his brother made a move to strike him, even now in his depressed state.

 

He was currently trudging to Hotland in his routine check up for the arrival of y/n-and any other humans. Not stomping, just dragging himself through the snow. This has to stop.

 

Sans wasn't the religious type, but he prayed. He prayed that this y/n would come and make his brother happy. And for the barrier to be broken. If someone was worthy of his brother's love, they should be more than capable of going up to the impossible task.

 

And luckily for him, an artistic skeleton and brunette wizard saw him and exchanged large, excited grins. It was time to get to work. Love was in the 'tales, after all.

 

"hey there, pal." Sans grinned at the two humans in front of him, one female and the other...Neither male or female. The smaller one held onto the older female's leg tightly, Flowey quivering along with them as his vines were wrapped around their arm. The older female wasn't scared like those two. She eyed him with curiosity, a casual smile on her face. He extended his hand and winked. "don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

 

She grinned. "Sorry about that. I'm Y/n, and this is Frisk. The flower on them is, ironically, Flowey." She said and reached out to shake his hand. Her body jolted as light volts of electricity shocked her and she gave a surprised Yelp.

 

He laughed. At how he had pranked them or at the joyous fact that this was the human his brother had been waiting for, he wasn't sure. But he did enjoy the warm feeling that filled his SOUL.

 

"ah, the ole joy buzzer prank! that one never gets old." The girl released her hand and laughed along with him.

 

"Nice. It's been awhile since anyone's used that on me. What's your name, Mr. Skeleton?" He chuckled. "mr. skeleton huh? nah, my name's sans.  sans the skeleton." he gestured down the path. "come on. my bro's been waiting for ya. and don't worry, if boss is fine with you, I don't see why we have to fight. unless," he smirked down at Frisk with a knowing look, his left eye lighting up with a red glow. "somebody wants to have a bad time."

 

Frisk quivered and jumped into your arms, burying themselves into your soft chest. Sans laughed and you sighed, shaking your head. Unlike the other monsters, at least he didn't need convincing that you and Frisk would break the barrier with Mercy and Kindness. Though you would've appreciated it more if he didn't scare poor Frisk. Ever since the two of you fell down Mt. Ebott, monsters attacked Frisk first because they were smaller and more timid than you.

 

When you saw Frisk about to jump down the Mountain, you had to save them. You ran up the hill and tried to grasp for them but failed. You knew that there was one last thing you could do to save them, so you threw yourself in and hugged Frisk tightly, making sure they would land on you when you fell. But it turned out your heroism wasn't necessary because you both landed on a pile of soft, yellow flowers. Still, it was a good thing you fell down. Monsters have been attacking since, and you didn't want the poor kid to hurt more than they already were.

 

You followed Sans, Frisk holding your hand tightly as you both followed the skeleton to his home. He stopped in front of what looked like a makeshift sentry post. "well, here we are". He heard his brother yell his name. "and just in time, too." 

 

You raised an eyebrow at his comment when a tall skeleton with-damn, those were some seriously sexy fangs there-went up to his brother and sighed.

"BROTHER I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO REMAIN ALERT FOR ANY HUMANS." He frowned. Sans grinned and pointed to you. 

 

"I was, boss, and look-I found y/n and another human." Papyrus looked at you and back at Sans.

 

"OH. GOOD JOB. FOR ONCE. I SUPPOSE YOU'RE OFF DUTY THEN-". His eyes widened in shock as he truly realized what his brother said and what he saw. He whirled his head back to look at you and you gave a tiny wave.

 

"I-YOU-y/n-HOW?!" He sputtered, switching from his brother to you and back before finally resting on you. "Y/N!" He cried out with a red blush.

 

You smiled. "That's my name, don't wear it out! Who are-woah!" You said as Frisk let go of your hand and Papyrus swept you into his arms, lifting you clean off the ground. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs hooked around his waist as you held onto the tall skeleton, desperate to not fall.

 

"Y/N!" He said and buried his face into your neck. You felt a wetness as his tears landed on your skin. Though you were confused about who the hell this attractive stranger was, he was hurting. And like Frisk, he needed comfort. "Hey, hey, it's okay." You soothed, rubbing your hand down his back in slow, gentle strokes. "Frisk and I will break the barrier. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here, I'm here."

 

And your SOUL thrummed towards his. Papyrus's mouth broke into a smile around your neck. "I KNOW...I LOVE YOU." He whispered, his grip around your waist tightening. Your eyes widened and a large blush fanned across your face as happy tears fell from your eyes. Your whole life, no one had ever shown as much love and affection as Frisk, Flowey, and now Papyrus were showering upon you. You had been raised in a gang and, until recently, had suffered abuse from the public and rival gangs. Sure, they were family-but you never thought to see people you just met care for you so deeply compared to the bonds that took you years to form with the Night Walkers.

Your SOUL thrummed with affection and DETERMINATION. You were going to break that barrier and save these monsters no matter what.

 

Papyrus's SOUL thrummed with yours. You had finally came. He knew you would find a way to break the barrier and stay alive. You would show the other monsters what he had already discovered upon meeting you: that there was hope. That love and kindness are still an option. Because you were his y/n.

 

And though he knew you wouldn't immediately return his feelings, he could wait. Because you were more than worth it. His SOUL hummed in happy agreement.

 

Sans smiled, happy that his brother's girl had finally came while Frisk stood beside him. "heh. young love." He chuckled. Frisk looked back at you and Papyrus, then to Sans. They grinned and casually inched closer to Sans, puckering their lips slightly. Another inch. Another inch. They reached their arms out-

 

"don't even think about it, bucko." He warned, eye flashing dangerously. Frisk immediately jumped back to where they were, whistling 'innocently'. Yeah, sure. He rolled his eyes and snorted. Like he'd want to kiss a human kid. They're touch was toxic. Besides, who knows where those things have been?

 

Undertale

 

Papyrus paced on the snow, literally making a hole in the ground as he moved. Sans watched his brother and sighed. "bro, y/n, will come, i'm sure of it. You just gotta wait until then." Papyrus hung his arms as he pouted.

 

"I KNOW, BROTHER! BUT I SIMPLY CANNOT WAIT! IT HAS ALREADY BEEN THREE MONTHS SINCE I HAVE LAST SEEN MS. Y/N!" Papyrus whimpered. "I MISS HER." Sans frowned and tucked his hands into his pocket.

 

"now wouldn't be a good time to say that you're feeling bonely, would it?"

 

"SANS..."

 

"guess not."

 

Papyrus sighed and flopped onto the couch with a groan. He searched for the TV remote. Maybe watching some Mettaton would help lift his spirits. "BROTHER THAT WAS HORRIBLE." 

 

Sans shrugged and opened the door.

"alright then. i guess i'll just leave you to your skullking."

 

"YOU ARE WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!" Sans chuckled. At least his brother still had some spunk left to energetically respond to his puns.

Sans walked off to his sentry post and leaned against the fort. He decided that while he waited, why not take a nap?

His nightmares had been much better recently. It turned out that the girl his bro had fallen in love with, y/n, would come with another smaller human and break the barrier. That was a plus plus if he knew one. Y/n had a good SOUL and would treat his bro right, he felt it in his gut. (Well, if he had a gut. Yo hohohohoho, Skull Joke!). Any doubts he had of you disappeared when he saw from his visions that you fell down the mountain in an attempt to protect the kid from the fall. However, it was the younger human, Frisk, that his nightmares were about. Simply put, he wasn't afraid of holding back a bad time just for them.

 

"Hello?" He opened his eyes to see you and Frisk. Frisk held your hand as you continued. "I'm sorry to wake you, however I need to disinfect Frisk's wounds but lack the proper equipment. Is it alright if we can stay at your home for a bit?" Sans grinned.

 

"don't see why not. you're a doctor, i presume?" He eyed your cashmere sweater and blue jeans curiously. You smiled and nodded. "Why, yes. I'm Y/n." She extended her hand and he shook it with a mischievous grin.

 

"im sans." He said as you made the whoopee cushion release its compounded air. You stared at him in surprise before you burst into laughter.

 

"Oh my goodness!" You giggled. "A whoopee cushion? Really?" He chuckled. 

 

"Really really." He gestured down the path to his home. "come on, let's get you two patch up. my bro's been waiting for you for a while now." You raised an eyebrow in curiosity as you walked beside him, Frisk following closely as they held your hand.

"Really? Why?" Sans smiled. "i'll explain on the way..."

 

Papyrus shut the TV off with a disappointed sigh. He stood and made his way to the kitchen and began to take out a pot and fill it water. "NOT EVEN METTATON CAN DISTRACT ME FROM MISSING HER." He whined. His face brightened. "MAYBE SPAGHETTI WILL HELP!"

 

He watched the pasta begin to boil in the pot and waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

"...PERHAPS NOT..."

 

"hey bro." Papyrus sighed. "NOT NOW, SANS. I WANT TO FIGHT THE PAIN OF MISSING Y/N BY MAKING SPAGHETTI."

 

"oh okay. i wanted to let you know that she's here with another human called Frisk."

 

Papyrus nodded and stirred the spaghetti in the pot absentmindedly. "OH, THAT IS NICE." He said. Sans counted five seconds in his head and then his brother jumped. He spun around to see you and Frisk.

 

"Y/N ?!" You waved.

 

"Hi."

 

"Y/N!" He cheered and ran to you, scooping you into his arms and whirling you around. "IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU IT'S YOU IT'S YOU!" He cried and hugged you close to him with a happy Nyeh. You laughed.

 

"It's me." You said and hugged him back. Though you had no idea who he was, you could already tell he was one of the sweetest precious cinnamon rolls in existence. And cinnamon rolls must be hugged. With that happy thought and a grin to your face, your SOUL hummed with affection in tune with his.

 

Sans grinned at the display. He saw Frisk inch over to the spaghetti from the corner of his sockets and he chuckled darkly, making them freeze up. "i suggest you stop the impastable act there, kiddo. you better caboodle your noodle away from our dinner." Frisk's stomach gurgled and they looked up at Sans.

 

"after they're done, yeah?" They sighed in defeat but nodded nonetheless. Their stomach complained once more.

  
  


Outertale

 

You jumped from one asteroid to another, holding Frisk's hand as the two of you floated through space. The two of you wore helmets to breathe. You sighed.

"Thank goodness that probe had spare helmets. And that the magic here prevents us from freezing. Otherwise I don't know what we'd do, Frisk." They frowned in guilt and held your hand tighter. You jumped down onto a snow-esque ground to hug them.

 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. Don't worry, we'll get out of here and break that stupid barrier to bits and pieces, okay? I was only worried about you. I'm just a traveling photographer, not a jump-into-a-space-probe-launching-to-save-a-kid astronaut. But we'll find a way, alright?" They nodded, a happy smile on their face.

 

"Come on. Toriel said she had a skeleton friend who would help us. Let's go find him, okay?" Frisk gave you a thumbs up. 

 

"That's more like it!" You chuckled and the two of you float-walked to the Shooting Star Quadrant.

 

Sans watched his brother flying around their Quadrant as he practiced his magic. He proudly grinned as his brother successfully created a Gaster Blaster and fired it at a particularly large-sized asteroid. Though Papyrus tried to hide it, he was missing Lady y/n. He couldn't blame his bro. From the timelines he's seen of her in his dreams, and the constellation texts Toriel had sent him, she was a good person with a golden heart.

 

And coming this way. Huh. Talk about coincidences. Almost too convenient. He raised a boney ridge and looked around, then shrugged off the feeling that he was being watched.

 

"Hi. My name's Y/N. Are you Sans?" He grinned and extended a hand. "that i am. you the guys Toriel sent?" You smiled happily.

 

"Yeah! Can you help us? We're trying to find King Asgore to break the barrier." Sans nodded.

 

"sure. but i think my bro would want to escort you more than me." You raised an eyebrow while Sans chuckled. "Why's that?"

 

Sans winked at you as he turned around. "'cause he loves you." You stared at him in shock and stammered incoherencies when he called out to his bro.

 

"hey paps! y/n's here!" For a moment, the glowing blue asterisk of his brother in the sky stilled. It remained immobile for a few seconds before bursting into movement, zooming around at the speed of light.

 

"Y/N!"

 

Right towards you. Sans stepped to the side and Frisk wisely released your hand as you looked at the both of them in confusion. Sorry, y/n. In this world, it's move or be moved. "Wha-?"

 

"Y/N!" Papyrus said as he picked you up and the two of you swirled in the air. You let out a scream and clung to the elated skeleton as he flew with you through the milky sky. He slowed once you stopped screaming and began to enjoy yourself. Papyrus floated near a nebula as you gazed at it in wonder, your eyes sparkling.

"I HAVE MISSED YOU...." He said and wrapped his arms around your waist. You placed your hands on his chest as he leaned in, a bright blush on your face. "I-wah-hold on. I don't, uh...know

you?" Yet your face was red and your SOUL was humming with affection. For the life of you, you had no idea why. 

Papyrus started to slowly levitate the two of you back to the ground.

 

Papyrus smiled. "I LOVE YOU. IF YOU EVER NEED ME, I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU. YOU MEAN MORE TO ME THAN YOU KNOW NOW, BUT I PROMISE YOU WILL SEE IN THE FUTURE." You were still confused, but your instincts said he was trustworthy. And the guy just said he flat out loved you. The least you could do was give him a chance.

 

You smiled and nodded. "Okay. Um, thanks, Papyrus." He smiled, his specters light blue hearts as his eyes became half-lidded. "OF COURSE, LOVE." He said and leaned in, only to bump himself against your helmet.

 

He rubbed his nose-indent. "THAT WAS NOT VERY SMART." You gasped. "Oh shit I'm so sorry!"

 

You tapped your helmet. "Frisk and I are wearing helmets. Did you-were you trying to kiss me?" He blushed and shyly smiled.

 

"UMM. YES?"

 

"Oh. Uh...Thank you?"

 


	14. I Walked With You Once Upon A Dream

 

_Dark. Everything was dark. So dark that you could see nothing, but you could FEEL. You could feel your SOUL twisting and burning in pain as it was lurching in some direction, consequentially dragging your body along with it. Like someone was calling you to them with your SOUL. You stumbled and fell. But not quite._

 

_ Floating. You must be floating. Where were you? Why couldn't you see? Why was your SOUL in so much pain? _

 

_ These questions ran through your mind as you finally see something. A light. A bright, yellow light on the -left of you?-yeah, the left. You kicked your legs out. Why were they so heavy? It was like there was a heavy burden on your shoulders, something weighing you down. Holding you back. _

 

_ You moved as fast as you could until you saw it was not a light, but a gargantuan room with yellow walls, pillars, and tiles. You felt a shiver course up your spine as you felt something else. Loss. Pain and loss stabbing and stabbing right through you. You fell and clutched your chest, feeling it burn from the pain and you gasped. You lay panting on the floor and shakily forced your arms up. _

 

_ Kicking your legs out, you forced yourself back up. You had to find who was calling you. It wasn't a voice you heard, per say. It was more like a powerful feeling that resounded through every fiber in your body and made your SOUL beat erratically. You ran into the room, despite your legs burning as though they were lead. _

 

_ And you saw him. _

 

_ Your face broke into a wide, happy grin as you went towards your orange hoodies friend, who was facing towards the end of the room. "Papyrus! What are you doing-" you paused as you went right through him. "-here?" You stared at him in confusion before looking back at yourself. You were solid but you passed through Papyrus like you were a ghost. _

 

_ You looked up at Papyrus to try and talk him, but he didn't hear you and fell to his knees. You tried to hug him, ask him what was wrong, but no sound came out and you continued to pass through him. You were a ghost, through and through. _

 

_ "I-I'm sorry, Sans..." He whispered. "I just can't do this anymore..." You stared at him, trying to understand what the fuck was going on when Papyrus's right eye glowed and the Gaster Blasters rose, beam firing straight at Papyrus. Papyrus's voice wafted through the air. " **Dirty Brother Killer**." _

 

_ "Papyrus!" You screamed as the world whirled and shook around you. You fell, body landing heavily in snow. You stood slowly, muscles freezing and irritated from the frigid air. Your legs were like noodles as you trudged and searched for Papyrus. You had to find him, find some way to help him through whatever was making him and your SOUL burn with so much pain. _

 

_ You saw Papyrus kneeling in the snow, clutching Sans's ascot to his chest as he wept. "Brother I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" He growled and wrapped the ascot around his neck and stood, hands clenched into fists. "I'll find them and I'll make them pay. I swear to you, Sans. I swear. They're going to have **a   b a d   t i m e."** _

 

_ You ran after him. "Papyrus wait! What's going on?!" No luck. Your hand phased right through him. _

 

_ Then everything shifted once more and you were in the Hall once more. This time, you saw Chara there too as they attacked Papyrus and _

 

_ -and they killed him. You sank to your knees and watched in horror as your SOUL reacted to everything Papyrus felt when you continued to see visions of him. _

 

_**Grief** squeezed. _

 

_**Pain** stabbed. _

 

_**Loss** shattered. _

 

_**Burden** dragged. _

 

_**Responsibility** beat. _

 

_ Tired. So tired. But it wasn't the kind of tired that sleep could fix. You realized from all the things you saw that Papyrus didn't only see timelines.  He had lived them. Over and over again. And the worst part wasn't reliving it over and over. It was that he was the only one who knew. Only one who knew what happened to his father. Only one who knew and saw. Only one who knew the truth about Chara and Frisk. Only one who knew that everything he did wasn't certain. That the day he lived wouldn't be the future but the past. _

_ He had seen his brother and friends die repeatedly. And there was nothing he could do about it. _

 

_ Finally it ended with Papyrus kneeling down in the snow, his brother's ascot in front of him. "Please!" He begged. "Just stop! Make it stop! I-I don't want anymore Resets." He hung his head and held his hands to his face. "I don't want to kill anymore..." _

 

_ This was enough! You ran to Papyrus and tried to hug him. But you fazed-NO. You would not leave him all alone to suffer like this. You would talk to him and he would hear and you would hold him to make sure he knew he was not alone. "Papyrus!" You yelled and tried again to hold him. You never stopped calling his name as you tried and tried and tried again. _

 

_ You sobbed, your SOUL screaming in pain. _

 

_ That's it! His SOUL! _

 

_ You saw his white SOUL. You stood up and ran and grabbed it from the air. The result truly was instantaneous. The world began to spin rapidly but you held the beating SOUL tight, refusing to release it from your grasp no matter how hard it was to hold on. The spinning became faster and faster but you held onto it tightly and refused to let it go. _

You jumped awake and gasped for air, hand clutching your chest as you panted and gasped. "P-Papyrus!" You stammered and jumped out of Blueberry's bed and ran to Papyrus's room.

 

"Papyrus!" You burst in and saw a disheveled skeleton's tired orange eyelights widening slightly before you crashed into him. Papyrus held you tightly as you wept into his tank top.

 

"Y/n..." He whispered. Your hands clenched the cloth on his chest into fists as you looked up at him. His glowing orbs allowed light to shine on his face and for you to see the dark marks and pain on his face.

 

Papyrus waited until your sobbing had stifled down to sniffles before he held you slightly away from him to see your face. 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I-I know, Papyrus." You said as tears continued to fall down your face. "I know. You don't only see timelines. You lived them. And you're the only one who knows, too."

 

Papyrus stiffened and stared at you. "How-?"

 

"You called me to you. I-I saw you when you went through that hell over and over." You reached out to cup his face. "I'm so sorry. I tried to help you, but nothing worked. And-"

 

"Did you see my SOUL?" He asked quietly."

 

"Why-yeah. That's what made me wake up. I felt everything you were experiencing so I thought, since I couldn't help you, I could help you by holding your SOUL." You stammered and went to wrap your arms around his neck, resting your face near his shoulder.

 

"What happened to me, Papyrus? What happened to you?" He carefully moved aside the bed sheets to hold you close to him, wrapping his arms around your waist. He rest his chin on top of your head as he remained silent.

 

His SOUL had called out to you. When monsters are in danger, physically or otherwise, their SOULs will call out to their mates for help. It was an instinctive, spiritual distress signal that occurred between the closest bonds of mates. That meant that his SOUL recognized you as his one and only and had sought your help from your SOUL during one of his nightmares.

 

And you had grabbed his SOUL. An intimate act among monsters.

Papyrus shivered at that thought and felt his SOUL start to reach. You were so close. Too close. He had to move or his SOUL would try and bond with yours and-

 

His thoughts came to a halt as your SOUL worryingly brushed against his. His mind became hazy as he felt a fire light his culmination. He basked in the pleasurable feeling and sighed, his head cloudy. He lowered his face so his forehead touched yours and made a guttural noise in his throat. 

 

Explain. He had to explain something to his mate... "I have sleeping problems. Those were my nightmares." he murmured.

 

You shivered at the husky tone and wondered why your SOUL beat, making you shiver from the pleasant feeling. 

Papyrus was staring at you with an indescribable look on his face and you gazed back, your face heating up at how intense he was looking at you.

 

What was up with him? He looked...Why...His SOUL. Was that it? He had mentioned that during intimacy, monsters SOULs come out. And you had touched his. Did that mean you...aroused him?

 

"P-Papyrus? A-are you okay?" You asked. Those eyes weren't him. They were...feral. He buried his face into your neck and you shivered. "Never felt better," he chuckled and rubbed his face against your neck. His fangs nibbled teasingly against your flesh and you shivered as your eyes shut tight. You felt your mouth go dry and a familiar warmth fill your core.  Maybe you could…

 

...No. This wasn't okay. You triggered some part of Papyrus that wasn't conscious. He wasn't doing this willingly, or knew that he was doing it. "Paps. You need to stop." You tried to push him off but he held onto you tightly. "Russ...?"

 

"Y/n..."he murmured. He sounded so...needy. Your face flushed and you pulled his head back to look at you. "Russ, I don't want you to do something you'll regret. I-I don't know if this is a defense mechanism to deal with your trauma or-I don't know. But I do know that I'm here for you. I'll stay with you every night if I have to. You're not going to go through this alone, I promise." You gently cupped one cheek with his hand. "But I can't do that without my Papyrus."

 

He stared at you. Moments passed before the orange eyes faded and were replaced by his normal white specters. He blinked at you, not understanding what had happened earlier not remembering it.

"Y/n?" You hugged him and laid down, covering the two of you in sheets. "I'll stay with you to make sure you don't get any nightmares." You blushed and placed your head against his chest, suddenly too shy to look him in the eyes. "If it helps, I can stay every night, if you want...."

 

Papyrus gave you a flustered smile. "Y-yeah, thanks..." You nuzzled into him and he let out a surprised Nyeh! "Night, Paps."

 

"Night, y/n."

 

There were no nightmares for either of you that night. Only sweet, blissful sleep.

 

 

 

 

"Hey guys! Ink here again! So Zee is still pretty much passed out, so I took the liberty of uploading what Zee wrote for Chapter 14's importance. Also, fluff! Lots and lots of fluff.

 

I'm sure if she was awake she'd thank that commenter-Ms. ElenaHedgehog :) -for basically planning out the next chapter.

 

I speak for Zee when I say thanks again for all the Kudos, and let me now in the comments if I'm annoying or you want more 'divine interventions' of me and the bae in the future. Because Zee says I tend to ramble, so I don't wanna ruin the story for anyone.

 

Anywho, see you later, and thanks again for your reviews and kudos! Ink is out-peace!


	15. Fluff Without Ink

 

"So you already published Chapter 14, huh? Thanks, Ink." Zee smiled at the skeleton as she opened her mystical book. Ink grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

 

"No prob, Zee! You had already written it, so I decided I might as well publish it while you rest. How's your cold?" She gave a careless wave as her eyes skimmed the pages of the book.

 

"Fine. Gauis says I should be good to go in a day or two." She quirked an eyebrow as a light blush came across her face. Ink blinked in confusion before leaning over her shoulder to see what she was reading. The readers comments. Perfect.

 

Ink tried to stifle his grin as a light blue blush spread across his face. "I didn't realize that they would fancy us together." She giggled. "But yes, we would be a pretty cute couple." She pondered and started to write the next chapter of the story. Her readers awaited the next chapter and she did not want to disappoint.

 

Ink felt his heart beat faster. So she could-? He had to tell her. The Papyruses took a chance and got their y/n, so maybe he'd get his girl, too, right? Right! The readers were rooting for him. He could do this!

 

Ink took a deep breath and smiled nervously. "Hey, Zee? Can I tell you something?" Zee looked up at him from her writing. "Hm?" Ink's SOUL beat faster as he stared into her hazel eyes and the words caught in his throat. Okay. He couldn't do this.

 

"I...uh..." Damn it, why did she have to be so beautiful? 

 

"II...uh...ILOVEYOUANDHAVEFORAREALLYLONGTIMEBUTIWASTOOSCAREDTOOSAYANYTHINGANDNOWIGOTTAGOBYE!" Ink blurted out before he ran off, jumping into a multicolored paint portal.

Zee eyed her friend's remaining paint blotches and chuckled. "I have no idea what he said but he's still the cutest thing in existence." She picked up her pen and began to write once more. "And now, back to the story!" An Undyne worthy Shipper expression lit up her face. "I have some more trolling to do..."

You hummed in contentment as you inhaled a delicious scent of honey, scones, and pasta. Burrowing deeper into the pillow, you attempted to keep hold of the pure peace you felt, having gotten some of the most restful sleep you had ever had. Your whole body felt relaxed and happy. You could get used to mornings like this. However in the midst of your bliss a few peculiar realizations came to you.

 

You felt exceedingly warm. A pleasant warmth, but still hot nonetheless. There was a heavy weight on you, and you had somehow tangled yourself up in what you assumed to be a bunch of blankets and pillows. These things didn't feel bad per say, it was just unusual. And the weight on top of you felt good, despite being somewhat heavy.

 

You finally decided to open your eyes to see what was going on and a blush instantly overtook your profile. Papyrus was laying on top of you. His face lay on your chest, a peaceful expression on his face. His arms were wrapped around your waist while you hugged his torso. He was in such a way that he lay between your legs with yours hooked around his waist.

Oh my.

 

How did this happen? What did you do? 

 

Wait, Papyrus had a nightmare last night and, yeah, that's right. His SOUL summoned you for help and you decided to stay with him to help him sleep. Yet somehow the two of you managed to tangle yourselves in a...compromising....position.

 

You tried to get up as gently as you could but heard Papyrus growl in discontent and felt him tighten his hold around your waist. Well, shit. You had wanted to spare whatever tiny itty bitty bit you had of dignity but apparently life decided you deserved to suffer.

 

Fuck you, karma. Go die in a ditch and take me with you.

 

You sighed and removed your arms so they lay by your sides. You gently nudged Papyrus. "Paps?" He growled again and you felt your face heat up. Damn it, how did he make a sleepy groan sound so hot? "Russ?" You tried and he nuzzled his face into your chest. Woah there, honey. Your girls were not ready for that.

 

"P-Papyrus!" You stammered. He groaned and finally yawned, opening his eyes slowly. "Hmm wha?" He murmured.

Papyrus opened his eyes to see your tomato face looking at him and he realized he was on your breasts. Okay. Not the kind of pillow he was expecting.

 

He tried to sit up but ended up rubbing his pelvis against yours instead. He grit his teeth as a sliver of arousal coursed through him while you gasped at the feeling.

 

"F-fuck," he stammered. "Sorry, but...how?" He questioned at their position and tried to move again only for the same thing to happen and he ground his teeth in exasperation and pleasure. Your heart beat quickened as you felt him against you and your eyes landed on his exposed fangs. Your thoughts immediately went back to last night.

 

You had aroused him and he...he had wanted...you weren't entirely sure what but you knew that from the way you had stared at each other Papyrus wanted to do something to you that was more than what a friend would do. It filled you with a heat in your sensitive area and your SOUL to thrum in want.

 

"Papyrus?" You breathed and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. You saw his eyes widen and that desirable look in them appear as he blushed. "Y-yeah?"

 

"Did it help?" He stared at you in confusion and you explained, your voice huskier than normal from how unusually pleasured you felt. "You sleep okay?" You reiterated.

 

Papyrus nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He tried to remain as still as he could. He could smell how faintly aroused you were and he was struggling to control himself as your SOUL reached for his. Though he couldn't blame you. People pressed so deliciously close together were bound to feel some sort of pleasure.

 

"Can you bite me?" Holy shit, he was wrong. You were very aroused. And damn was it fucking hot. The way your eyes stared at up at him, your SOUL thrumming as your chest rises and falls in a faster pace. Would he ever have this chance again? He didn't think so. Well, he had some control of his SOUL, and as long as he kept it from bonding with yours…

 

...He didn't see why he couldn't bring your relationship up a level.

 

Papyrus allowed a smirk to cross his face and made sure he showed off his fangs as he propped himself onto his elbows, looming over you by a few inches as your pelvises rubbed against each other harder from the action. "Oh? And where," he teased as he bent his face down to nestle into your neck, kissing it gently. "Would you like it, gorgeous?" He murmured and started to rock himself against you. Mmh, so soft. So warm. He restrained himself from moaning at the pleasing action and focused on your responses.

 

"Ngh...Th-there," you groaned. Logic told you this was wrong, that you should not be doing this with your best friend. But fuck logic. You've never felt this good before in your life and you were going to milk this feeling for all its worth and-holy shit your innards were throbbing this felt so hot.

 

"Good." He rasped before sinking his fangs into your neck. Your whole body shook as your SOUL brushed against his and your eyes shut from the intense wave of pleasure that washed over you. Your legs instinctively tightened around Papyrus's waist whilst your nails sank into his tank top.

 

A low, guttural noise escaped his nonexistent throat as you arched your body into him with a soft mewl. He released his hold on your neck and you whimpered from the loss. Papyrus lapped up the minute amount of blood with his tongue.

 

Wait, tongue?

 

You opened your clouded eyes and stared down at Papyrus and sure enough, the semi solid bright orange organ was there. 

 

That's right. He can use magic to do that. You had completely forgotten.  Papyrus noticed your gaze and smirked, leaning his head back up to grin at you. He licked his fangs and rest his forehead against yours. You felt his hands on your waist pressing into you, rubbing circles in awe of your soft body.

 

"Like what you see?" He chuckled. You saw his specters starting to flash to orange. So he might lose control of himself. But would that really be bad? 

 

Your lustful thoughts swirled as you debated whether to follow those deliciously seductive fangs or stop this before it went too far. Maybe you should wait and see what he'd do? You thought about how you should ask Papyrus about your sinful desires when Sans burst through the door.

 

"BROTHER!"

 

"Mother fucker!" Papyrus cursed as his brother shocked him and he somehow managed to flip himself onto the floor from his shock. Sans frowned.

 

"PAPYRUS! NO CUSSING!"

 

"Sorry bro." Papyrus groaned and sat up, rubbing his skull from where it hit the floor. Sans smiled.

 

"IT IS ALRIGHT I FORGIVE YOU. HAVE YOU SEEN Y/N? SHE WAS NOT IN BED THIS MORN-OH, HI Y/N!" He said as he saw you sit up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN PAPYRUS'S BED?"

 

"I, hum..." You grinned weakly. "Sleepover?"

 

Sans made an oh sound. "I SEE! I HOPE IT WAS FUN!"

 

"Tons." Papyrus said, still sulking at how his brother managed to cockblock him. Your SOUL had practically been begging for him to ravish you. And now you were back to being sexually tense friends. Yay.

He was seriously debating whether or not he should tell his man-child brother about the birds and the bees.

 

"Y/N, WOULD YOU HELP ME MAKE BREAKFAST?" Sans asked as you got out of bed and helped Papyrus stand up. You smiled down at Sans and rubbed the top of his skull affectionately. "Of course! What did you have in mind?" You asked as you walked out with him.

 

"WAFFLES!" You laughed. The whole time you were going, Papyrus had found his eyes drawn to your ass. He couldn't help it-you had felt so soft against him that he wondered how the rest of your body felt. And he had to say-he liked what he saw. 

 

A wicked smirk crossed his face as he stretched. One thing was for sure-if he ever found out you returned his feelings, he was getting a hot piece of that smokin’ bod.

 

Meanwhile, you were downstairs in the kitchen cooking with Sans. He had somehow managed to finish making strawberry and banana waffles and set the table in under five minutes. You had been watching him the entire time and still had no idea how he managed to do that.  You were both halfway through your waffles when Papyrus came, dressed in his hoodie, capris, and white-red socks. He took a seat on your other side and began to dig in.

 

"Thanks for the food Sans. Dishes one of the best waffles I've ever had." You winked at Papyrus and he chuckled. Sans beamed.

 

"WHY, THANK YO-Y/N!" He groaned. "IT IS AS I FEARED! MY BROTHER HAS RUBBED OFF ON YOU!" He said and bit into his own waffle sullenly. Papyrus smirked at you and you rolled your eyes as he wiggled his boney eye ridges suggestively.

 

"I'm sorry Sans, was it that bad?" Sans deadpanned you. "MY BROTHER IS WORSE."

 

"Sans, it's supposed to be bro's before-"

 

"Finish that sentence and I will end you." You warned. Ain't nobody calling you a neighborhood hoe.

 

"Well too bad because you must be a kitty 'cause you're the cat's me-wow." He grinned and you laughed. Sans flopped his head onto the table. 

 

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE." He whimpered.

 

Both you and Papyrus decided you had tormented Sans with enough bad puns. For now. You helped Sans clear the table as Papyrus went to get his pack of cigarettes. Sans started to watch one of Napstablook's concert in a cute, awestruck way as he sat criss-cross applesauce. He was like a kid wanting to go see Disneyland.

 

You made a private note in your mind that you would scrape together the money to take him to a concert. Because precious cinnamon rolls would always get the best that this world had to offer on your watch.

 

Napstablook had reached the bridge of his song when you heard a large thump in the kitchen and your SOUL twitch in apprehension. You frowned and got up from the couch. You walked halfway there and saw Papyrus laying on the floor, curled up in the fetal position and his hands tightly clutching his chest as he shivered.

 

"Papyrus!" You ran to him and knelt, hugging him close to you as he didn't respond, but continued to shake as you held onto him. "Papyrus, what happened?" You asked. No response. Your mind raced as you tried to think of a way to figure out what was wrong and what to do.

 

He was fine earlier. He didn't look stressed or tired then, so what was the matter? You thought of his nightmares and then it hit you. He had post traumatic stress disorder, and common symptoms from those involved insomnia, depression, and panic attacks.

 

Papyrus was having a panic attack. You moved so your back was against the kitchen wall and hugged Papyrus close to you as he continued to shake. Sweat rolled down his skull as he whimpered, head shaking side to side at whatever he was experiencing. You read somewhere that they could last for 5 to 20 minutes, but you didn't want Papyrus to suffer that for so long.

 

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. You thought of Papyrus and how you wanted to help him. You imagined that there was a blackness in your vision and your SOUL was in the center, calling out to Papyrus. Maybe if he felt your SOUL, you could get him out of his panic attack. You weren't sure if this would work, but you had to try. For Papyrus's sake.

 

Your SOUL began to thrum and you opened your eyes to see it in the air, it's golden luminescence shining bright. You watched as the glowing light extended and wafted over to Papyrus, enveloping both his and your bodies in its yellow glow. His quivering soon stopped, and you felt his body relax in your hold.

 

You sighed in relief and thought of your SOUL returning to its place inside you. Sure enough, your SOUL floated back down and into your chest, the lights shining there before disappearing. Papyrus slowly looked up soon after and didn't say anything. He just stared.

You wiped away his tears with your thumbs and smiled. "Are you okay?" You asked, searching his eyes for any traces of pain. There was none. But you felt your heart break when you saw the usually bright specters full with shame.

 

"I'm sorry." He whispered and moved away from you, covering his face with his hood. "I'm so pathetic. Breaking down for no reason. Just forget that happened...Okay?" How could he let that happen? He just had to start thinking about his dad and then ruined an otherwise awkward, but nice, morning. You hugged him from behind.

 

"You're not pathetic. It's okay. I understand. Panic attacks are often symptoms of PTSD, and after the hell you've been through and the aftermath you're fighting, it's amazing how despite everything, you're still you. If it were anyone else, I don't think they'd last a day going through what you did."

 

Papyrus said nothing for a while. The both of you enjoyed the silence and warmth of the physical contact. He soon put his hood back down and turned around. You released him so he could sit in front of you. Papyrus gave you a tired grin.

"I could use a vocation." He said and you laughed. "The holidays are a week away, though." He chuckled.

 

"Don't I know it." Your face lit up as an idea came to you.

 

"I know! How about after work, you, me, and Sans can head to Sunset Avenue. Sans can play on the playground, and you and me can kick it at the arcade." Papyrus chuckled at your enthusiasm.

 

"Nah. I'm not in a mood to play around." He joked. You gave him a look.

 

"Mister Papyrus The Skeleton you're going to have fun and you're going to like it!" You declared. He smirked and was all up in your face before you realized.

 

"What kind of 'fun?'" He drawled and placed his hands on your thighs.

 

Woah, slow down there Maurice!

You laughed at your Freudian imagery and Papyrus raised a brow. "You dork!" 

 

You said and playfully punched him in the arm. He removed his hands to rub his shoulder with an eye roll. "Uh, ow? Oh the profanity!" He teased. "You punch like a girl." You proceeded to punch his shoulder again. Much harder.

 

"Yow! Okay okay! I felt that!" He laughed and stood. You joined him. "Good. I beat up Licorice, remember? I can certainly handle you." He tilted his head to the side.

"Is that a challenge?" You smirked and began to saunter off, your hip swaying unintentionally causing Papyrus to blush and gawk. "Later! For now, go tell Sans about it. I have to get dressed and head to Kokoro. I'll see you after Muffet's, alright?"

 

"Sounds like a plan, Chief." He replied. He watched you go up the stairs with a rueful grin before heading towards his brother. It was official. He hated seeing you go, but he loved watching you leave.

 

Some time later:

 

"And here we are, Sunset Avenue." Papyrus announced as he drove into the parking lot. Sans was bouncing up and down in his seat he was so excited. "YAY! TO THE PLAYGROUND!" He exclaimed and was about to jump out of the car when you grabbed him.

 

"Easy there, tiger! We have to stay together, alright? You could get lost if you went off on your own." You smiled and helped him unbuckle his seatbelt. 

 

Sans pouted but held your hand nonetheless with a happy grin. He extended his other hand. "COME ON, BROTHER! JOIN THE Y/N EXPRESS!"

 

Papyrus laughed and placed his skeleton hand in yours. You smiled as you swung their hands in yours and the three of you began to head to the Mega Park. "All aboard the Y/n train! Choo choo!" You said and pretended to pull down on the lever as you toot-tooted.

 

And as the three of you walked off, you couldn't help but admire how your hand felt natural in Papyrus's.

  
  


"Aw yes!" You whooped. "Suck it boi!"

 

"Congrats. That's your first win out of, what, 1 to nothing?" Papyrus chuckled and leaned up against the Flappy Bird game's side as you hushed him.

 

"At tat tat! I finally won because this is the one game you can't cheat at." Papyrus wore a look of faux hurt as he placed a hand to his chest.

 

"Why, I would never! It's not cheating if I use my," his right eye glowed and the hand on his chest lit up in bright orange, "natural abilities." You puffed your cheeks in annoyance and blew a raspberry.

 

"Cheater cheater lemon squeezer!" You childishly retort. Papyrus grinned and placed his hands back into his hoodie pocket.

 

"Careful sweetheart. If you don't put that tongue away it looks like you're making an offer." You rolled your eyes and grabbed the tickets, using the action to cover up the blush fanning across your face.

 

"Uh huh. How long have you been waiting for that, smooth operator?" You chuckled and grabbed his hand to head to the next game.

 

The three of you had decided to play at the Arcade first and you competed with Papyrus on several games. And won a few. Almost none few. And you were dead certain you saw his eyes flash orange before he won the games. Cheater.

 

"Hmm...let's do Temple Run next. No way you can cheat on that." You said as you see the tall vender in between a TMNT game and Deal Or No Deal.

 

"You're not going to let that go are you." He said. It wasn't even a question.

 

"Nope." You enunciate and place a few tokens inside to get the game started. 

 

"Hell I think you used your magic to freeze time and space or whatever."

 

"Really?" He asked. Papyrus wore a cheeky grin on his face as you deadpanned.

 

"That's the only way that explains how you magically got 100 more points in that ball game by the ball moving faster than anyone could blink into the goal."

 

Papyrus grinned. You had hit the nail dead on the head. As you started the game, an idea occurred to him. His gaze landed on your lips and he felt his SOUL thrum. This morning, if Sans hadn't came, he was certain you would've let him kiss you from the tension in the room. Following that logic,  he was the one who was cheated out of something, therefore he deserved at least a taste of those rosy lips of yours.

 

From the corner of your eye you saw Papyrus's right eye flash orange but paid it no heed as you focused on not getting run over by those goddamn monkeys. Like seriously this game would've been won in a manner of seconds if they would get a life and go eat some damn bananas or something.

 

Papyrus froze time for a moment as everything went grey. A blush spread across his face and he leaned down to your level, your frozen body staring at the screen in concentration. He pauses when he was inches away from your face. 

 

Should he really do this? It's not like you'd ever know about it. But he would. Then again, this was the only chance he had.

Papyrus took a deep breath to calm his erratic SOUL beat and gently cupped your face with one hand. He closed his eye sockets and discarded the gap between the two of you with a quick peck to your lips.

 

"Yes! 30 Tickets! In your face you fucking Hairy-ass baboobs! Ha!" You grinned at your victory and turned to Papyrus with a triumphant smirk. You quirked a brow warily at his light blush while he smiled at you.

 

"You look awfully happy." You said with eyes narrowed in suspicion. Papyrus shrugged with a careless roll of his shoulders.

 

"Isn't that why we came here in the first place?" He refuted ever so innocently. You sighed and crossed your arms but a grin managed to make its way onto your face.

 

"Yeah, but that look tells me you did something, didn't you?" You intoned and placed your hands on your hips in expectancy. The blush on his face brightened. Oh yes. You knew it.

"Alright, spill. Whatever have you done now, Great Papyrus?" You teased as his blush darkened and he covered his face with his hood.

 

"Papyrus!" You laugh and nudge him.

 

"Sorry, Papyrus went off to Hoodie Ville for vacay. Can I leave a message?" He said in a robotic voice. You rolled your eyes when Sans ran to the two of you, hands waving as he held a piece of paper in the air.

 

"LOOK Y/N! I GOT 2,000 TICKETS! LET US GO AND RECEIVE OUR JUST REWARDS!" He cheered and grabbed both yours and Papyrus's hands as he lead the two of you to the Prize Counter. Papyrus uncovered his face and grinned at you.

 

"Saved by the bro." He chuckled. Oh well. You'd find out eventually.

 

Combining all the tickets the three of you had earned, you managed to get yourself a bubble gum machine, Sans got a Just Dance Set, and Papyrus got large, purple shades. When you were getting the prizes, Papyrus had teased you about you getting fangs for yourself in a suggestive voice. You had grinned back and put on the best flirty face you could as you replied. "Your fangs are the only ones for me." And he had shut up with a large blush. You had grinned in victory as he turned away from you and high-fived The Ticket Lady. Get dunked on, Papyroo!

 

"That was fun, huh Blueberry?" You asked Sans and he nodded happily. "YES, I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY THIS DANCING GAME BACK HOME." He said as the three of you put the prizes in Papyrus's car. "CAN WE GO TO THE PLAYGROUND NOW?" He asked as he grabbed your hand and pointed to the gargantuan play area up ahead with starry blue eyes.

 

You smiled and nudged his cheek lovingly. "I don't see why not. You go on ahead. Papyrus and I will catch up." Sans hugged you with a jubilant squeal before he took off, running to the playground at incredible speed. "I can't believe he's an adult. He's such a precious little child!" You said as you and Papyrus started to walk to where Sans had gone.

 

"Yeah. I've tried to protect him as best as I can." Papyrus said. You both sat down on one of the benches and watched as Sans played with a few other kids, some humans a couple monsters too.

 

"You're a great big brother, Papyrus." You smiled. "Sans is the sweetest, kindest smol cinnamon roll I've ever met." 

 

Papyrus grinned at you. "Thanks. I do what I can. It's kind of hard growing up without parents. Sans was hardly a toddler when it happened." He sighed and you nodded in understanding.

 

"I know that too well. Growing up without a Dad or Mom can be hard on a kid." You took his hand in yours and leaned against him. "But we're surrounded by people who love and care for us no matter what. And if that's not family, I don't know what is." Papyrus wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you closer to him.

 

"We kind of are, aren't we? Two skeletons and a girl." He chuckled. "Sounds like some kind of a sit com. The tall handsome brother is best friends with a beautiful human as the two go about the day and the younger brother falls into all kinds of misadventures." You giggled and sat up, but Papyrus didn't move his arm. And you didn't want him too, either.

 

"Aaaand sappy moment's gone." Papyrus grinned. 

 

"I don't see why we can't make another one."

 

You quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, and how do you propose to do that?"

 

Papyrus gestured off to the sunset. "Admiring the scenery seems like an optimal sappy moment to me." You smiled and looked off to the pink, orangey purple sky.

 

"That it is." You both sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the natural beauty as the sun microscopically ebbed away for the moon to make its appearance. It was as though someone had painted the sky itself, the colors dancing and floating in bright, surreal colors.

 

"Isn't it breathtaking, Papyrus?" You said. Papyrus turned to look at you. Your eyes were sparkling in serenity and awe with a relaxed smile on your face. Your SOUL was humming inside you, peace and love flowing out from it and lighting your features up in a beautiful glow.

 

"Absolutely stunning." He breathed. You turned around at his tone and saw him gazing at you. A light blush made its way onto your face from the look of wonder and endearment in his eyes. Your heart beat faster as the two of you subconsciously leaned closer to each other.

 

You weren't sure if it was the way he was looking at you or the fact that the arm around your waist was slowly sliding up your side, tracing your curves until his hand reached your cheek to gently cup it, but in that moment, you felt your eyes begin to close as you two leaned closer, lips parting slightly as Papyrus's forehead rested on yours.

 

"Y/N, there's something I have to tell you..." He said, orange blush blending in with the sunset's colors.

 

"Hmm?" You whispered. Papyrus closed his eyes for a second before opening them with slight apprehension, but a glow of DETERMINATION.

 

"I-"

 

"Get your fucking hands off of my sister!" A haughty voice shouted and both you and Papyrus jumped. You both stood and saw something that made your blood boil and Papyrus to hiss. A group of teenagers were surrounding Sans and the kids. The kids looked scared as Sans stood in front of them protectively.

 

"I HAVE NOT DONE ANY HARM TO YOUR SIBLING! WE WERE PLAYING TAG, THE REQUIREMENTS OF THE GAME IS TO TAG THE PERSON FOR THEM TO BE IT." Sans said as he stared up at the taller male. The kids behind him were scared, and though you saw Sans's legs shake, he remained firm, his blue orbs glistening with bravery and defiance.

 

The boy sneered and the three other boys and two girls joined him. "It's fine for normal people to play tag. But monster freaks like you," he said and shoved Sans so he fell into the ground. "Don't deserve to touch us humans."

 

Sans sat up and wiped his eyes to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "Aw, what's the matter little monster?" One of the girls taunted. "Are you gonna go cry to your mommy?"

 

"Who ya kiddin', Riley?" Another guy laughed. "This freak doesn't even have a mom! He's a fucking skeleton!" The other kids had already run off to their parents to stay away from the mean teens.

 

You felt something snap and you marched up to them to carry Sans. He clung to you and buried his face into the crook of your neck and cried while you gave the teens a look that could kill. They had no right to make fun of Sans. So what if he didn't have parents?! That doesn't make him any less of a person!

 

"That may be true, but he has me for a sister." A large smirk made its way across your face as you looked past them. "And the coolest big brother in the world....who's standing right behind you."

 

They felt their sins crawling down their backs.

 

The teens slowly turned around and came face to face with Papyrus. His eyes were dark and a malevolent smirk was across his face. His fangs were extended and his right eye glowed orange as he slowly spoke in a calm voice that sent shivers down their spines.

 

"hey kids." Off in the distance you heard a music crescendo of...you think you heard Papyrus singing the beats of one of the songs somewhere. Oh yeah, he called them Megalomania and Bonetrousle.

 

"do y o u w a n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e?" 

 

He asked and the music got louder as he opened his mouth in a large hiss, his fangs, eyes, and tongue glowing in the most intimidating way you've ever seen.

They screamed and ran off, tripping over each other as they tried to put as much distance between them and Papyrus. Serves you right, bitches. Papyrus watched them go with that dark grin on his face while you comforted Sans.

 

His arms were clutching to your shirt tightly as he sobbed, and you moved one hand to rub his back in soothing circles. He looked up at you, sniffing with large tears in his cobalt eyes. "WHY DO THEY HATE ME Y/N?" Your heart broke seeing him so forlorn and you pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

"Because they're a bunch of idiots who can't see how wonderful you are. Who cares if you don't have parents? That doesn't mean you have any less value. You're the sweetest, bravest, and most heroic Royal Guard worthy person I know." Sans's eyes lit up but then he frowned.

 

"IS IT BAD THAT I ACT LIKE A KID, Y/N?" He asked quietly and hid his face. "THEY SAID I SHOULD ACT MY AGE, BUT I THOUGHT BEING HAPPY AND MAKING OTHERS HAPPY WAS WHAT I WAS DOING."

 

"But you were, Blue." You said and smiled, wiping away his tears. Papyrus came to stand next to you, watching you console his brother. "You had a lot of fun playing with those kids and they had a lot of fun being with you."

 

"BUT-"

 

"It doesn't matter that you're a grown up. Grown ups should have fun too, and a grown up who enjoys what life has to offer and wanting others to enjoy it with them is the best kind of grown up there is." Sans's eyes sparkled into happy stars. 

 

"REALLY?"

 

You grinned and tickled him a little bit and he laughed. "Of course! You are The Magnificent Sans after all." You gently placed Sans down and he hugged you tightly.

 

"YOU ARE RIGHT! I SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT I HAVE A GREAT BIG BROTHER AND YOU'RE LIKE A MOM!" Sans said beaming brightly. You chuckled and rubbed the top of his head. "I sure am huh? Come on, let's go home and eat some ice cream. Maybe watch some DJ Napstablook too." Sans nodded happily. 

 

"YES PLEASE!"

 

You smiled, happy that Sans was feeling better and turned to Papyrus, holding out your hand for him to take it. Papyrus played the radio and you and Sans sang along to it, Papyrus joining in occasionally. Once home, you got fudge bars for the three of you as you sat in the center of the couch with Sans on your left and Papyrus on your right.

 

After watching Napstablook for a bit, you remembered that Papyrus had wanted to tell you something before those brats had interrupted.

 

"Hey, Papyrus?" He turned to grin at you. 

 

"Nyeh?"

 

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" Papyrus blushed and looked away. "I-never mind. It's nothing." You raised an eyebrow but let it be. If Papyrus didn't want to talk about it, than you

weren't going to force him to tell you. Honestly, why people found it appealing when others forced someone to confess something personal you never knew.

 

"Okay. Let me know if you want to talk, alright?" Papyrus nodded with a relieved smile. "Thanks Y/n."

 

"That's what I'm here for, Paps." If he had a heart it would've melted you were so sweet to him. And you tasted sweet, too, a perverted voice whispered in his head. He shook that thought away. He had already stolen one kiss from you, he wasn't about to jump in and steal another.

 

And that's how the three of you spent the rest of the evening, watching Napstablook and eating fudge bars. Little did the two skeleton brothers now that you were determined to get Sans concert tickets for Napstablook no matter the cost. And you were not letting Papyrus help. You were indebted to him as it was.

 

Look out, world. You were on a mission for the dough and you were gonna get it!

  
  


Zee sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Ink was still missing. She had published Chapter 14 after hesitantly reviewing it. She felt like she could've done better, but without Ink, it was like she'd lost her muse to write.

 

Sure, she had basic ideas of how the chapter would go, but Ink provided most of her pop culture references and funny commentary when he edited.

 

She hoped he would be back soon. She missed her adorable best friend. He meant more to her than he should, and without him, writing just wasn't as fun.

"Hope you get your skeleton butt over here soon, Ink." She groaned. I have no idea when Toriel should meet Pierre and reader meets Toriel, or if I should smash it into the next chapter with Napstabot meeting Sans. Some commentary would be nice!" She called out the end to the empty room.

 

"Zee, are you feeling alright?" Gauis quipped, opening the door to see the girl flopped onto the bed.

 

"I feel fresh as the dickens!" She snickered. "My cold's gone but so is my bestie and I need his help to get my writing quality back up."

 

Gauis raised a brow. Of course he knew of Zee's flirtatious nature, but he had never expected her to have a private suitor and be so nonchalant about it. "I see...Would you like a potion?"

 

"Nah, I'm fine. Merci." She said. Gauis smiled. "Alright. If you're sure." He said and closed the door.

 

Zee stood and began to take down a couple books from her shelf and started to read one. Merlin had said she needed to practice her levitation magic, and until she had Ink's help, the productive writer must now be a productive magician.

Dommage.


	16. ADOPT-ability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's super short and late. But fear not, I should have the next few chapters up and ready today!

Mr. Buhari would often visit you in your home in the evening, where the two of you would eat and talk about various things whilst enjoying each other's company. However, after Bill and his friends destroyed your house, Papyrus graciously offered you a place to stay.

A few days or so after moving in, Mr. Buhari decided that he would try and visit you once more. He had called you during your break at Doki Doki Kokoro, so you were more than happy to plan out where the two of you could meet up like you used to. Papyrus said that he would be busy with Sans as his younger brother had looped him into a day at the park with Chara and Asgore. And since he had not yet met Undyne, you thought that the best place to meet would be at her house.

This all currently found you inside her home, with both you and Alphys avidly arguing about the best way to cook taiyaki while Undyne nervously watched in the background.

“No it has to have a Nutella filling!” You were struggling to wrestle the ladle and bowl away from the drake. The only reason you were tied was because of your determination to have yoUR GODDAMN CHOCOLATE.

“And I am telling you it NEEDS custard!”

“C-can't we have both?” Undyne sweat dropped at what she thought was an obvious solution. And it was. However, this was a battle of womanly dominance that neither you nor Alphys were willing to lose.

“Stay out of this Undyne!” You both exclaimed in unison. The fish monster threw her hands in the air in submission before walking off to the living room.

“Give it to me damnit!”

“No!”

“Y/n!”

“I need my chocolate!”

“And I need my custard!”

The two of you were startled by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Alphys let go of the bowl and it flipped in the air, its contents splattering all over you in a wild flurry of yellow. You both stared at one another before Alphys burst into laughter.

“So you think that's funny?” You chuckled and took a large glob out of your hair before slapping it onto the drake’s head. “Let's see how you like them apples!”

Alphys blinked at the goo trailing down her face and then smirked. “Oh it is on girlfriend!” And then you both preceded to have an all out food war. Undyne shook her head at your antics as she made her way to the door. She cautiously avoided any stray assaults of custard that flew in the air as she answered the door. “H-hello?”

“Hello miss. My name is Mr. Buhari. Is Y/n here?”

“Y--duck!” Both barely dodged a custard missile as it sailed past them and onto the street. The man chuckled as he adjusted his hat and cane. “That's her alright. May I come in?”

“O-of course.” Undyne closed the door and ceased your spontaneous feud. “A-alright you two, that's enough. M-Mr. Buhari is here.”

“Oh uh hi!” You both blushed bashfully. “How are you today?” He eyed the mess decorating the room surrounding you.

“I'm doing well, thank you. Though I can't say the same for the food.”

“Haha, heh…”. You suddenly swung your arm out to accusingly pint at the drake. “Alphys did it.”

“Wha-bro!” Betrayal!

“Knowing you Y/n, I'd say you both contributed to it.” He noted. You sighed and grinned bashfully up at him.

“Can you, uh, help us clean up?” You asked, taking the mop that Undyne handed you while Alphys worked on wiping the kitchen counters.

“Certainly. Would you be a sweetheart and hand me another mop?”

“Yep yep. Thanks Mr. Buhari.”

“Anytime my dear.” With the four of you all working together, you managed to clean the room in a little more than ten minutes. Undyne placed the taiyaki in the oven to bake while you helped Alphys and Mr. Buhari set up the living room table for the four of you. Undyne boiled some water before returning to the living room to side beside Alphys.

Mr. Buhari smiled kindly at your friends, “Are things usually this eventful?” Undyne sighed.

“A-As far as Y/n is concerned.” She giggled quietly to herself. “Th-Though I can say in full confidence that Alphys takes the cake I-in spontaneity.”

“What? No way!” The drake scoffed. “Have you seen Y/n? I remember you telling me she drank three whole gallons of sake for three hundred dollars.”

Mr. Buhari raised an eyebrow. “Three hundred? I'm surprised. You should've bet 500.”

Alphys and Undyne gaped at Katlego in astonishment. He chuckled. “What? Where did you think she got her fun personality from?”

You grinned. “Oh stop gawking you two-you've both done far, far worse in your lives.”

“I beg to differ,” Alphys retorted, “neither of us accidentally set fire to a city-”

“-Like you said it was an accident.”

“-Twice in one day.”

You blushed at the amused glance Katlego gave you. Damn it Undyne you swore you wouldn't tell! You didn't need to have your sorry ass sued in consecutive months.

“On a more positive note, how are things going at Muffet’s?” You brightened.

“It's great! She's real nice and generous when giving me my paychecks. Hopefully, I'll be able to pay Papyrus back in a few months or so, and then I can focus on getting a new house.”

Mr. Buhari hummed thoughtfully. Alphys and Undyne couldn't help but notice that it was yet another trait you seemed to share with the amicable man. “That's good. Speaking of which, there is something I would like to discuss wi-”. He was interrupted by a loud, singing sound as the oven timer went off in the kitchen.

“O-oh! Th-that must be the taiyaki.” Undyne stood up and went to the kitchen. “I-I'll go get it.” She soon returned with a tray of the desserts, carefully setting them into the tabletop before removing her pink oven mitts.

“A-and here they are. W-would you like some Katlego?” He nodded gratefully and accepted the Nutella taiyaki she offered. “Yes, thank you.”

You took a Nutella taiyaki yourself and had a small bite before looking back at Mr. Buhari. “Sorry, what did you want to say?”

He waved a hand in dismissal. He wanted the moment to be private-no offense meant to Undyne and Alphys. Instead, perhaps he could talk to you about other things. “Oh nothing-I lost my train of thought.” He sipped some of his tea. “Tell me, how are things with you and Papyrus?”

You smiled, and Katlego noted the bright sparkles they held in them. They certainly weren't there for Tranner. “It's great. He, and Undyne of course, are my best friends. Russ and Sans are always so happy and enthusiastic to share their day with me that I'm having the most fun I've had in years with them. And he's always there to help me when I need it, or cheer me up when I'm feeling down.” You sighed. “Honestly, I wish I could do so much more for him.”

“Why is that habibi?”

“Papyrus has been gone through a lot in his life and it's still affecting him today. I mean I try to help in the best way that I can, but he-I don't know.”

“Sweetheart, you said you were doing your best. And really that's all that matters. I'm sure Papyrus understands and appreciates that.”

“I hope so. Like for instance, he has sleeping problems, so I offered that I stay with him to help him get some sleep. I think we've been sleeping together for almost a week n-”. You stopped. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh SHIT NOT LIEK THAT.  
Alphys choked on her taiyaki while Undyne squealed and had to cover her bleeding ‘nose’ with her hands. “I-I meant like in the same bed b-but not doing-we-there was frisking and-agh.” You smacked your head against the table. “I am an idiot.”  
  
Alphys wrapped her arms around Undyne and quickly zooms up the stairs. “Well sorry Y/n I just remembered my bread is burning!”

But wasn't the kitchen downstairs?

The bedroom door slammed shut upstairs, and the resulting silence was more than squandering for your self-humiliated form.

Yet Mr Buhari only smiled, disturbingly calm. “Oh, I see. You needn't worry about a thing dear.”

Your head lifted to regard him with surprise. “Really? You're-you're not upset?”

“Of course not. You said it yourself-you truly mean no ill-intent.”

“Oh uh...Thanks Mr. Buhari. That’s great.” You hadn't flipped out your father figure, so that was good.

“Now that this is a private conversation, there is something important I would like to discuss with you.” He reached into his coat to pull out an orange envelope. Shifting through it, he continued to speak with you in a serious, yet affectionate manner. “After all the years we've known each other, I've come to realize that not only have I essentially raised you since you were a young adult, but that the memories we've shared are ones that I will cherish for the rest of my life.”

Your SOUL glowed within you, filling your body with a light feeling of warmth and comfort. “You helped me in the lowest point of my life sir. If you hadn't...If you hadn't taken me off the streets and took me in, I-”. You swallowed, your throat suddenly thick. “-I don't think I’d be here today.”

Growing up as an orphan, you had lived in an orphanage up until the time you turned 18. The whole time you were there you were bullied by the other kids and disliked by more than a few of the higher ups. By the time you were legally an adult, you had been tossed out the door with nothing but the clothes on your back to wander the streets. When you met Mr. Buhari, it was three weeks later from then. When you were cold, starved, and your SOUL empty to the world surrounding it.

He held the sheet of papers in one hand and used the other to gently hold yours, his thumb stroking your palm in soothing lines. “That may have been so. But is hasn't come to pass, so I for one am thankful to see your beautiful face smiling with the friends you love by your side.” He paused a moment, then continued. “I know that we've only known each for a relatively few years, but you have already become an important part of my life. My wife Sabrina passed away fifteen years ago, and we were never able to have children. However,” gently placed the papers down on the table for you to see. You stared down at it in utter disbelief, your mouth parting slightly to whisper words with no sound.

There in bold, black ink was a space in need of a signature. A signature officiating the adoption of you, should you fill it.

“I'm certain that if she were here today, she would've wholeheartedly agreed with me that we’d want you to be our daughter.” He gazed softly at you. “Would you like that, flower?”

You remained motionless, staring down at the paper with your voice gone to the wind. Then you stood and walked over to him and wrapped your arms around him a tight embrace. Tears spilled from your eyes as you held onto the man wood lived and raised you with all his heart. He returned the embrace with equal vigor, tears welling in his own orbs as he held you in his arms.

“Yes, I-th-thank you. Thank you thank you thank you thank you!” You repeated over and over again. You released him to sign the paper and handed it back, a happy smile covered with tears.

“Thank you, Dad.

When Undyne and Alphys dared to return, they saw Katlego preparing to leave. Undyne helped hold the door open for him while Alphys offered to hold his cane. “A-are you sure you would like to go? W-we were going to watch some a-anime together.”

“Thank you for the kind offer,” he replied, “but I'm afraid I have some...business to attend to.” You both hug. “I will see you later, yes?”

“Yep yep. Bye, Dad!” He beamed.

“Goodbye Y/n. Undyne and Alphys,” he lifted his cap in respectful manner. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

The three of you waved to Katlego as you watched him depart. You grinned happily to your friends. “This ended surprisingly well! Now, who's ready to binge watch some anime?!”

“Hell yeah!”

Meanwhile, Papyrus was at the park with Sans, Asgore and Chara. He was chilling with Asgore as they both chat and munch on the scones he made. They watched as Sans and Chara have tremendous fun in the ball pit, gleeful laughter and enthusiastic chases accompanied their antics. “Great as ever Asgore. Say, what do you put in to make them taste this good?”

“Oh nothing really, simply a few traces of cocoa butter and-”

“Evening gentlemen.”

Papyrus looked up to see Mr. Buhari walking towards them with his cane. “Oh hey Mr. Buhari. What's u-hrk!” He was suddenly yanked down to the man’s height as Katlego pulled down the neckline of his hoodie. Papyrus barely had any time to register that he was essentially dragged behind the shadowed alley. And when he did, he found himself staring into the face of a beatifically smiling Katlego.

“Uhhh...hi-?”

“Now you listen and you listen well son. Though I may not be her surrogate father, I raised Y/n to be the wonderful, strong, independent woman she is today. I am fine with Y/n romantically pursuing anyone she likes as long as it's not harmful to her. Yet deciphering what is and what is not is particularly difficult after Tranner. Until today, I had no ability to fully protect her as an official father. Now tell me, how long have you been sleeping with my daughter?”

Papyrus’s eyelights went out and he stammered profusely. “I-I uh we no I've nev-not like that, I-I swear.” He gulped as Katlego looked at him expectantly. “We-a-and not….not in the intercourse-y definition...I think for almost a week?”

“And why?”

“Y/n heard me have a-I have a tough time sleeping-s-so she offered to help me out and yeah.”

Katlego hummed, searching through Palyrus’s expression for any tell tale signs of ill intent. There was none. “You seem like a decent monster. But let me tell you jelly man,” expression darkened, “do anything to abuse my daughter- hurt her, break her heart-and I WILL find you. So you had damn well treat my baby girl with all the love and respect she deserves. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes sir!” Papyrus stammered, sweat trickling down his skull. Katlego then released him and pertained his beam once more.

“Wonderful! I must be going now, but you take care. Give Sans my salutations as well.”

“O-okay.” He then walked off, leaning on his cane slightly for support. Papyrus made sure he hadn't pissed himself and sighed, collapsing into the chair behind him.

When he returned, Asgore regarded him with an amused, yet puzzled expression. “That was one of the most assertive, protective instincts I've seen from a father. What had you done to cause it Papyrus?”  
All Papyrus did was groan pitifully in response. “I’ll take that as an ‘I don't want to talk about it, then.”


	17. A Party And A Kiss

Ah the holiday season. A time where the distribution of jubilation and amour is granted between families and friends whilst businesses exploit this as a time to spend spend spend!

Yes, everyone enjoyed the holidays for one reason or another. Your reason for this year was that right before the 2 week vacation began, you had managed to receive three tickets to Napstablook's concert for you, Papyrus, and Sans for the upcoming show next week. And it was going to be a surprise!

...Well, for them, anyway. You couldn't help yourself and ecstatically told Undyne about it at your otaku job.

"Th-that's great, Y/n." Undyne smiled as you buzzed from where you stood. "I-I'm sure that Sans will love it."

"Uh huh and I can't wait to see his and Papyrus's faces!"

"Sp-speaking of Papyrus, h-have you been ignoring him lately?" Undyne questioned. You scrunched your face in confusion.

"Um. No, why? I mean, the whole week I spent overtime at my jobs to get the money for this, so I had little time to interact with him I guess. Why?" You still talked to and interacted with the skelebros-I mean, come on-you lived in the same freaking house as them (for now). And you adored-er, really liked-Papyrus.

Undyne smiled nervously and wondered how she should phrase this. "I-I...well, he seemed a bit d-down lately and said y-you were always in a rush to leave."

You felt a bit guilty at that. The whole week, you'd force yourself to somehow tumble out of bed without waking Papyrus and went straight to work. You didn't come back until it was late in the night and you were so tired you went right to bed. Honestly it was no wonder why Sans or Papyrus would be concerned as you offered them no plausible explanation.  
But that would change. Maybe sometime today you could tell them. Because frankly, if not telling Papyrus about your strange behavior was worrying him, you didn't want to continue it.

"I've been on overtime so I could get the money for this. I didn't think that I would worry anyone. I'll have to clear that up soon..." Undyne frowned at how your surprise was spoiled before she had an idea.

"I-Im having a dinner party to celebrate t-that it's finally break. Y-you can tell him then and it would still be a nice surprise." You hugged that Aquaweeabo.

"Undyne you fucking genius. This is why I love you."

"P-please don't Papyrus will kill me." She muttered, chuckling to herself. You turned up to look at her, not catching what she said. "What was that?"

"Y-you'll also get to meet another one of our friends, Queen Toriel." Your eyes widened and you gasped at her.  
"No way. The Queen of Monsters?" Undyne smiled. "S-She prefers to go by Toriel. A-Asgore was her husband until..." She trailed off, looking away from you. "They h-had a divorce. B-but they're on good terms now, thank goodness!" She said once she noticed your sad expression. "T-Toriel is the gardener and part-time caretaker of the school Asgore runs."

"That's great to hear. And I can introduce you guys to Pierre." Undyne tilted her head. "W-who's that?"

"He's a really nice guy I met after our shopping date a while back. He looks exactly like Scotland but is actually French." Her eyes sparkled. Inner Otaku Unlocked.

"Really?! That's so cool!" She squealed. "I can't wait to meet him!" You smiled. "Text me the time and I'll be there with Papyrus, okay?" Undyne nodded and gave you an excited hug. “Oh, and don't forget to invite my Dad okay?”

"S-Sure thing!I-I'll see you later y/n!"

"Bye Undyne!" You called out as she left the store. You pulled out your phone and quickly started texting.

Hime: Hey Allistor long time no see! :)  
Robot Effin Nerd: Y/n! Haven't heard from you in a while. Work?

Hime: Don't we all? But hey, it's vacation time!

Robot Effin Nerd: Last day of overtime is the best day. ;)  
We should totally meet up again sometime.

Hime: That's what I wanted to tell you. One of my friends-Undyne-is having a party. She's at 22B Barnaby Street. I'll text you the time later.

Robot Effin Nerd: Awesome! See you then Hime :)

You chuckled at the nickname and started to place the new shipments of DVDs onto the shelves as your mind wandered. What would be a nice thing to wear for the occasion? Should you go all geeky in the TARDIS dress with the Sonic Screwdriver on the loop? It was a pretty dress...Or you  
could go in a normal f/c dress with spaghetti straps.

...Nah, Doctor Who all the way! And you did look rather sexy in that dress if you did say so yourself! (The TARDIS outfit was almost as good as Loki, making any of its clothes look good on the one wearing it).  
On your way home from Muffet's, Undyne texted you that the party would start at 7:30. You quickly sent Pierre a text regarding that and tucked your phone back in your pocket. At the house, you paused for a bit before knocking. The past week Sans had been the one answering the door, and that prompted you to believe that Undyne was right when she said you had unintentionally avoided Papyrus.  
"Hi Y/n." Speak of the Devil-but this time in a good way!

You smiled awkwardly by his intense stare. "Hey Papyrus." He smiled stiffly. "Hey." Well this was awkward. Your SOUL thrummed nervously.

"Can I-?" He let you in without a word and closed the door once you were inside. You took off your shoes and soon stood. You and Papyrus were in the living room, both wondering how to break the silence and get what was bothering you both off your chests. Papyrus tucked his hands into his hoodie pocket and you rubbed one shoulder awkwardly.

"So I-". You both said at the same time. "I'm sorry you-". You and Papyrus chuckled at the simultaneous response. You sighed and waved to him. "You go ahead."

Papyrus frowned and looked off to the side, a barely noticeable light orange tint to his cheeks as he spoke. "I haven't seen you when I wake up after...After the first time we slept together." His eyes immediately widened as a blush took your face. "N-not-! I didn't mean like that! It's just...I was wondering if I did something to make you upset." Your eyes widen in surprise as a pang of guilt went through you.

"I thought maybe after I...After I bit you that morning you were mad at me, and that's why you've been avoiding me the past week..." He explained and looked at the ground, his face downcast. "I didn't mean...I didn't mean to do anything that would make you-"

"That's not it at all!" You interrupted. Papyrus looked up to see your face. "I'm not upset with you at all, Russ. And I haven't been avoiding you, either. I've been focusing on my jobs so I could afford enough money to-well, I've got a surprise for you and Sans. But to buy it I needed to work overtime." Papyrus brightened considerably.

"So you aren't upset with me?" You giggled and hugged him. "How could I be? You're my best friend. Being angry with you is like me giving up anime. It's impossible." Papyrus laughed and nuzzled his face against the top of your head. You breathed in his scent and sighed.

"Besides, you give the best bites. No way I can be mad about that."

Papyrus smirked and lifted you in the air as you let out a squeak. You flailed your arms before latching onto Papyrus's neck and hooking your legs around his waist for support. "The best bites, huh?" He said. You blushed. Oh damn. That was husky. "Who else has bit you?" He cooed as he nestled his face into the crook of your neck. His voice was sugary sweet, but you thought you heard an underlying warning in his tone. You didn't see his eyelights flash orange.

"I, well...In high school, I had a few relationships and-nigh!" You gasped as Papyrus growled and sank his fangs into your neck once more harshly tearing the scarf off your neck. Damn it Papy that was not cheap and you needed it to hide your kink and-oh shit that feels good. You melted in his arms as your body went limp in his hold. It was a good thing Papyrus was holding onto you, or you would be a puddle on the floor right now.

"n o o n e." He sounded slowly as he sank his fangs deeper inside you. "e l s e. t o u c h e s. y o u. u n d e r s t a n d?"

You nodded slowly, your whole mind hazy from how good it felt to have Papyrus wrapped tightly around you and his delicious fangs inside your flesh. "g o o d." He chuckled and released his clamp on your neck, placing a soft kiss on the red indent.

He knew it was low to use your kink against you, but he refused to allow the very idea that anyone else but him would touch and hold you in such a manner. There was a chance you would be his and he was going to take it. Though this may have been selfish, he's lost enough precious things to him that if there was a way he could hold onto what he loved, he would seize it and not let it go.

Papyrus placed soft kisses on your neck as you shakily held onto him, your mind spinning from the bite he had given you earlier. He worked his way up to your jawline, inching closer and closer to your lips until

"BROTHER ARE YOU READY FOR THE PARTY YET?!" Sans said as he zoomed into the kitchen and started cooking. "IT STARTS IN LESS THAN AN HOUR YOU KNOW!"

Goddamnit Sans. Was his brother officially a cockblocker?

Papyrus sighed and gently placed you onto the floor. You swayed slightly and reached down to grab your scarf and wrap it around your neck, your hands and knees shaking a little. "O-okay. Y-Yeah. We should, u-uh...get ready. I'll see you guys in a moment?"

Sans waved cheerfully from the kitchen. "VERY WELL! SEE YOU LATER Y/N!" You smiled at his enthusiasm and slowly went up the stairs, your hands tightly gripping onto the handrail. Papyrus watched you go and took a look at himself. Maybe he should dress up a little. Nothing too fancy. Just another hoodie from what he usually wore.

He was about to go up when he saw Sans looking at him with sparkling eyes, hands on his cheek while he wiggled his boney eye ridges. "Bro why are you looking at me like that?" Sans chuckled whilst wiggling his boney eye ridges. "Bro why are you looking at me like that?" Sans chuckled.

"IF YOU WANT TO MATE WITH HER SO BAD YOU SHOULD MAKE IT LESS OBVIOUS PAPS." Papyrus's eyes widened as he stared at his brother in horror, an orange blush around his face.

"I-wha-Sans! You're too young for that!" Sans sighed and continued whisking.

"I AM ONLY SIX YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU, AND AN ADULT. OH DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT-I SUPPORT THE TWO OF YOU ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!" He declared with an eager thumbs up.

Papyrus groaned and placed a hand to his face. What has Alphys done?

You wore the TARDIS dress with the Sonic Screwdriver and examined yourself in the mirror. You did look good because, again, the Doctor, but you still wondered if it was too...nerdy. You shrugged. Oh well. You'd look like an awesome nerd in worst case scenario.

You made your way downstairs to see Sans finishing a chocolate mousse. Damn, somebody get this guy on Chef Ramsay.

You grinned at that and noticed Sans was sporting a striped shirt and pants, wearing tap shoes and a cute light blue bow tie to top it off. "You look great, Sans." You smiled and patted the top of his skeleton head. His specters sparkled from the praise and he grinned.

"THANK YOU, MS. Y/N! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL." He complimented and you did a little curtsy. "Why thank you, my good man. Is that a chocolate mousse?" Sans nodded enthusiastically.

"UH HUH! IT'S FOR THE PARTY. WANNA TASTE?" You nodded and Sans handed you a spoon.

"Sans holy fuck-"

"LANGUAGE!"

"This is amazing. I swear I'm going to become a whale I'll eat so much of your good food." Sans posed.

"MWEH HEH HEH! IT IS TOO BE EXPECTED FROM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!" He smiled and looked at the person who entered the room. A mischievous grin lit his face but was gone in the next to an innocent smile as he pointed to you. "HEY PAPYRUS! LOOK AT Y/N, ISN'T SHE BEAUTIFUL?"

You turned to see Papyrus staring at you with his jaws slack, the cigarette hanging from his teeth. "Damn right. Y/N that looks really good on you. Like, really good." He said and smiled, giving you an appraising nod.

"Thank you. I like your hoodie." Instead of his normal orange hoodie, Papyrus wore an orange hoodie with red and white horizontal stripes. Around his midriff, there was white background with words in golden font saying, "Don't Be Stupid, Be Smart and Love Pasta."

"Thanks." Papyrus chuckled. "Sometimes I sew up new clothes for Sans and I." You looked at him in surprise.

"You sew?" Papyrus grinned. "How else did you think I made Sans's ascot? And no, it's not the girly kind of sowing." He said. He gave you a warning glare when he saw your smirk.

"Wow Russ, that's really-"

"Don't you dare."

"Cute." Papyrus sighed in exasperation before a wicked smirk lit his face. He leaned down to your height and extended his fangs.

"What was that?"

"Manly. I meant manly." You stuttered as your eyes became glued to the gorgeous beauties.

"That's better." He grinned and put them back to their normal length.

"PAPYRUS! Y/N! THE MOUSSE IS DONE. IS EVERYONE READY TO GO?"

"Ready when you are bro." Sans carried the bowl with the tasty dish to the two of you. "MWEH HEH! LET'S GO!"

At Undyne's front door, Undyne opened up to reveal a red and black dress with a slit on one side, her red hair down instead of its usual ponytail. "Y/n! P-Papyrus!" You hugged your bestie and stepped inside.

"Love the dress Undyne. Did Alphys jump you yet?" You teased. Undyne stammered.

"I-I what? N-no-"

Alphys popped out of seemingly nowhere to wrap an arm around her girlfriend's waist. "You called?" She grinned at the outfit you wore and winked at you, her gaze flickering to Papyrus. "Anybody ask you out?"

You laughed while Papyrus sent her a glare. "Nah. The one person who did recently, Pierre, is just a friend. I think you'll like him. He looks like Scotland from Hetalia, but is French."

Alphys snorted while Undyne giggled. "That's funny."

"No kidding."

At this moment, the doorbell rang. “I-I got it,” Undyne assured as she left to open her door. “O-oh, h-hello Mr. Buhari.”

“Hello Undyne,” he tipped his hat respectfully, “I hope I'm not too late.”

“N-not at all! P-Please, come in.” You grinned brightly as you're now officially documented father came into the room. He embraced you with a warm smile.

“Hi Dad!”

“Hello my little flower.” He noticed your new scarf and smiled. “What a pretty thing. Did you buy this?”

You blushed and inconspicuously tried to shift your scarf to cover your bite marks. “Yeah, a few weeks ago I think. I saw the henna designs and I immediately thought what a beauty that’s be to have, ya know?” And a great cover up too.

“I see.” He let go of you to raise a brow at Papyrus’s suddenly stiff stature. “Hello Papyrus. You seem...tense.”

Hahaha-don't look at her scarf please don't look at her scar I wanna live! The skeleton internally screamed as he gave him a weekend grin. “Wah? Oh sorry about that. I uh spaced out for awhile there.”

“Well I'm certainly glad you are back down to earth.

Asgore noticed his arrival and stood, making his way over to your little group to shake hands with Katlego. “I don't believe we've properly met.”

“Oh!” You gapsed. “That's right! Asgore, this is my Dad, Katlego Buhari. Dad, this is Asgore.” Did you mention how good it felt to have a parent and to announce to the work that yes, you had a parent that loved you with all their heart? Because it felt pretty damn good. They shook hands.

“I don't believe we've...properly met. I'm Asgore.”

“I'm Katlego Buhari.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Buhari.”

“Please, call me Katlego.”

Alphys gestured to the living room, filled with holiday themed decor and where Asgore was sitting in the TV room with Chara, drawing. Flowey was in his pot eating a bowl of what looked like Frosted Flakes. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!"

Your dad and Asgore made their way to the living room, where they began to chat about various things.

You laughed and sat down next to Chara, Sans playing with Alphys a match of-holy fuck did he just flip her over?! You quickly turned around back to Chara. Nope nope nope nope. Not seeing anything.

"I like your drawing Chara." You complimented. They were drawing a flower garden, and underneath that drawing was another person that you couldn't see. They blushed and smiled up at you.

'Thank you.' They signed. Chara reached for the second drawing and handed it to you. "That's for you." They said shyly. It was a picture of you and them, Chara braiding Flowey into your hair.

"Aww, I love it!" You cooed and hug them, Chara sighing blissfully with hearts in their crimson eyes. They sent a smug glance to Papyrus.

"Why you little-"

"Hello!"

"Pierre!" You smiled and stood to greet your friend at the door. "I'm so glad you could make it." Pierre grinned.

"I'm glad I was invited. Love the dress, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Can I keep the Sonic Screwdriver?"

"Nope." Pierre sighed and shrugged cheerfully. "Oh well. I tried." He turned to Undyne, who was staring at him with stars in her eyes.

"And you must be Undyne, it's a pleasure to meet you ma-"

"Holy shit he does look like Allistor!" She gasped and held onto your shoulder tightly she was so happy. Pierre chuckled.

"Indeed lassie? Ay lad, ya wouldn't mind givin' a Scot a swig o' that cigar ya got there?" He said and leaned against the doorway. Papyrus chuckled and handed him one while Undyne looked ready to scream.

"Crazy resemblance right?" You giggled at Undyne's blissful expression.

"A-anime is real..." She murmured. You raised an eyebrow and turned to Chara. They smiled and gave you a careless shrug. 'Don't worry about it. That's her fangirl mode.'

Alphys paused her horse playing with Sans to go greet Pierre. She clamped his hand and energetically shook it. You winced sympathetically as Pierre's arm shook. "I'm Alphys! The sexy fish you just met is my girlfriend."

A smirk made its way across Pierre's face as he took his hand back and tucked it into his pockets. He gave you a Percy grin. "Really? Okay, if they start making out, somebody get me. I want pics or, better yet, a video." You laughed along with Alphys while Undyne placed her head into her hands.

"O-Oh my god there's two y/ns..." She groaned.

"They are so cute together, aren't they?" You sighed. Pierre nodded. "They sure are. I'm adding this to my top Yuri couples."

"S-stop being so nonchalant!" Undyne stammered in her flustered state. Alphys snickered at her girlfriend's embarrassment before turning to you and Pierre.

"She acts shy now but you should see her internet history." Undyne looked at her girlfriend in horror.

"Babe no!"

"Babe yes!" Pierre said and laughed. He head off with Alphys and Undyne to another part of the room where Sans was practicing levitation, most likely talking about anime after he said, "So what're your favorite Hetalia moments?"

Papyrus nodded in approval. "He's not so bad once you get to know him." You smiled and watched as he laughed along with Alphys, Undyne, and Sans at some joke. "Yeah, I'm really glad you guys got to meet him. Oh, and Toriel, was it? Do you know when she's coming?"

Papyrus shrugged. "Hate to break it to ya, but as the Queen of Monsters, she's got her hands full working with your government. I guess today she had something going on and couldn't make it."

"That's too bad. Maybe some other time, then." Papyrus smiled before his specters shined at you curiously.

"So about that surprise you were talking about. What is it that got you all in a jitter?" You giggled and stepped closer to him, gesturing for him to bend down so you could whisper. Once he was level with your face, you cupped your hand to whisper where an ear would be and spoke.

"I managed to get tickets for you, me, and Sans to a Napstabot concert next week." Papyrus stood back to his full height and grinned down at you. You couldn't tell what emotion was in his specters, but it was positive if your SOUL thrumming was anything to go by.

"That's real considerate of you." He said, a wide smile on his face. "Sans will love it. How about you surprise him on the day it starts? That way we wouldn't have to face an overly energetic blueberry."

You laughed. "That's a good idea." Papyrus gestured to the TV. "You want to get something set up? I'm sure Undyne's got some other videos besides anime."

"Sure."

Chara noticed you talking to Papyrus and frowned. They were jealous that you were so happy and outgoing with that skeleton-heck, they could see your SOUL humming towards his. Papyrus saw them staring and offered them a smirk, making the envy boil in their stomach. He then tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, causing you to blush and Chara to seethe.  
Alright bonehead. Two can play at that game.

Chara made their way over to you with a bright smile. They grabbed your hand and gestured to the living room where Asgore was still struggling to cut out and craft a snowflake.

"Hey y/n, will you make some snowflakes with me?" They asked. They felt their heart flutter as you placed a gentle kiss to their forehead. "I'd love to! Papyrus and I are going to watch a movie. Do you want to make them there?" Chara frowned but nodded.

"Okay." Asgore looked more than ready to rage quit and gratefully handed you the supplies. Your dad seemed to fair better, as he easily made several different kinds of snowflakes.

"Thank you dear. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to run to the store to get an...Origami book, was it?" Chara nodded. "Right. Thank you." And he left. You swore you heard him muttering something along the lines of, "Blasted paper how dare it not follow the exact instructions...anarchy in industrialized stationary..."

Katlego stood and stretched. “Well this is fun and all, but duty calls.” He walked over to Undyne. “Do you know where the restroom is?”

Papyrus frowned as he started the movie from his seat on the couch, you on his right side with Chara beside you as the two of you made snowflakes. So he'd managed to find a decent film but you'd rather focus on the kid instead of him. The movie? Transformers.

"I like this Sam kid. He's funny." Papyrus quipped. You grinned at him. "Yeah, Shia Labeouf is an amazing actor. I'm not a huge robot fanatic like Pierre is, but I do like most parts of the movie series."

Chara frowned as your attention was diverted back to Papyrus as the two of you watched and commented on the movie. Fine. They could watch with you and snuggle onto your side and-was Papyrus sneaking his arm to wrap around your waist? They turned and sure enough, they could see the skeleton's arm slowly reaching to your side.

That lecherous bastard.

"Y/n?" Chara smiled and leaned against your arm. "I'm hungry. Can you please feed me something?" They asked. Your heart melted from how cute they were and you relented.

"Of course. You sit here with Papyrus and I'll be right back. Anything specific?" You said as you stood. Chara smiled happily as Flowey continued munching on their flakes.

"Some mousse would be nice, please." They replied. When you were out of sight, they smirked at Papyrus. "I win this round." They taunted. Papyrus narrowed his sockets and leaned threateningly towards them as they did the same, challenging sparks flying between the two of them.

Papyrus gestured that he would cut their throat while Chara did the ‘I’ve got my eyes on you’ gesture.

"Hey guys, I got the mousse."

They both immediately turned to you with bright smiles on their faces. "Yay!" Chara cheered as you sat down and started to spoon feed them. They gave Papyrus a smug look as you happily placed the delicious food in their mouth.

Papyrus frowned before an idea came to him. He sent them a smirk as they scrunched their slender eyebrows in confusion before everything turned grey. He strode over to them and dangled the spoon in your hand downwards before sitting back down and unfreezing time.  
You stared in surprise as the spoon dropped some of the chocolate desert onto Chara's sweater. "I'm sorry, hon." You said and went to get a napkin for them.

Papyrus winked as Chara sent him a suspicious stare. He shrugged innocently when you came and cleaned them off.  
"I'm sorry hon, I don't know how that happened." You apologized and wiped the last of the desert on their clothes. Chara smiled up at you, enjoying how close you were to them.

'It's okay.' They signed. Their face brightened up at what else the two of you could do. 'I know!' "Can I braid your hair again?" You smiled at their enthusiasm and Flowey paused his eating to lean forward on his stalk, nodding his head.  
"Howdy-Hoi! Can I be the braid again?" He asked, marvel eyes widening. You nodded. I don't see why not."

Chara smiled and happily began to braid Flowey into your hair. Though Papyrus would've preferred that they didn't touch you, he had to admit they were good at hairstyling. (read: French Braids if you have long hair. If not, your cute short hair has his vines crowning your head and his face beside your ear).

"And done!" They declared. "You look as beautiful as ever, y/n." They flirted, watching Papyrus from the corner of their eyes.

"Aw, thank you, Chara."

"Sorry kid. Y/n's not beautiful." Ouch, Paps. You knew you weren't a supermodel but was that really necessary?

"She's gorgeous." Papyrus said and winked at you. Oh. Okay. Now you're blushing. Damn him and his sexy fangs and Smooth Operator persona. You're fairly certain a heart beating ninety to nothing from genuine compliments was not healthy.

Chara huffed and wrapped an arm around yours. They lifted your legs out from under you and you squeaked as they carried you princess style. Once again you wonder if short people are inhuman.

"Sorry Papyrus! But your princess is in another castle. My castle!" Chara grinned before running off with you in their arms, laughing as Papyrus chased after them and try went to wear Alphys and the others were.

"Kid put her down you could drop her!" Papyrus yelled as he chased after Chara much to everyone else's amusement.

"GO BROTHER GO!" Sans cheered.

Katlego returned from the restroom. “Ah, that was refreshing. Now then, what're we-”. He paused as he took in the chase scene transpiring. “Well then.” He took a seat besides Pierre to watch. “Now this is funny.”

"Oh this is pure gold! Pierre, pass the popcorn would you?" The Frenchman handed her the item and chuckled. "I find it funny how he forgot he could just use magic to take y/n."

"A-anybody wanna tell him that?" Undyne asked. Everyone was silent for a moment before simultaneously replying. "Nah."

After five minutes, Chara was getting tired of running while carrying you. Don't get them wrong, you were beautiful, but they weren't strong enough to carry a weight in their arms and simultaneously outrun a powerful monster.

"Give up, I can see your SOUL tiring!" Papyrus chided. Chara huffed and held onto you tighter. Their legs shook as they made their way to the group before collapsing into the floor. Sans caught you before you fell with his blue magic and set you down gently while Papyrus caught up, breathing a little faster than normal.  
He plonked down next to his brother and you and glared at Chara, whose head rested in your lap as they relaxed.  
"Was that really necessary, kid?" He took a whiff of his cigarette while Pierre and Alphys snickered.

Chara lifted their head up, crimson eyes blazing with DETERMINATION. "Y-yes! I don't care what you say, I'm going to marry Y/n!" You stifled a laugh threatening to bubble out of your throat. Undyne and Sans giggled while Pierre and Alphys snickered. Katlego raised an eyebrow. Papyrus's specters darkened and a dark aura came over him.

“With her dad’s permission of course! May I Mr. Buhari?” He tried to maintain a serious expression and placed a hand in thought. “Hmmm. I can't say I know you very well. Why don't you ask Y/n herself?”

"Chara honey, you do realize I'm too old for you, right?" You said, smiling at their adorableness. Chara let out a gloomy huff. 'I know...' They signed with a grumpy face.

"BESIDES," Sans piped up. "THE ONE WHO REALLY WANTS TO MARRY HER IS P-". Papyrus swiftly covered his brother's mouth.

"Is PROBABLY someone near her age. Right bro?" Sans nodded with a roll of his specters until his brother removed his hand.

"Okay. That aside, who wants to play a game?" Pierre asked. "H-how about Truth or Dare?" Undyne suggested.

"Great idea babe." Alphys smiled and kissed her girlfriend's nose when a clicking noise was heard. Everyone turned to see Pierre having taken a picture with a drolly face before he realized they were looking and quickly out the phone away.

"Dude, seriously?" Papyrus chuckled.  
Pierre shrugged sheepishly. "I said it was hot..."

"Alright. You go first." You said. "Truth or Dare."

Pierre hummed in thought. "Truth."  
"Is it true that the French have dirty minds?" Pierre raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, that's not really directed towards me but alright. And no we don't. We have sexy imaginations. Ohonohonhonhon."

You and Undyne laughed at his impersonation as he wiggled his eyebrows and placed a hand to his face.

"My turn!" He sang. He pointed towards Alphys. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare of course." She smirked. Pierre grinned. "I dare you...to touch your nose with your tongue." He said smugly. There was no way she do that.

Alphys smirked and opened her mouth, revealing a small, cute, lizard like tongue. Until it extended and touched her nose easily. You and Pierre gaped at her as she put her tongue back in her mouth.

"What? I have to have a nice tongue. How else do you think I'd-". Undyne placed a hand over her girlfriend's mouth, her blue face blushing. "P-please, don't tell them th-that." She stuttered.

Alphys chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Fine. Your turn babe. Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth."

"I dare you to strip."

“I-I SAID TRUTH!”

"Alphys!" You scolded and clamped your hands over Chara's ears. "They're is a child here!"

"Well aren't you a protective momma." Alphys chuckled. She held her hands up as you glared at her. "Okay okay PG PG I got it. Babe, I dare you to shout that Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is the best movie in existence."

Undyne's face morphed into sheer and utter terror. She gaped at her girlfriend like she just asked her to run around cutting people's dicks off. "A-Al, p-please tell me that's a joke." She begged.

Alphys shook her head. "Nope. Sorry Unnie, but you need to woman up!"

Undyne sighed and with downcast shoulders, she heaved a deep breath. She struggled to keep her voice calm with what she was about to do. "MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE 2 IS THE GREATEST MOVIE IN EXISTENCE!" She shouted out before falling face first into the floor.

"See, not so bad, was it?"

"I-I have betrayed you, my precious babies. Forgive me..."Undyne whimpered from where her face was buried in the carpet. "I am unclean..."

“Your turn Dad. Truth or Dare?”

“Ah, right. Truth.”

“Do you like anime?”

...Wow. He stared blankly. “What is a-oh! Is it those Japanese cartoons for children and perverse adults?” You, Undyne, and Alphys, jolted as though stabbed through the chest. “They’re alright. I think I have seen the one about a giant rabbit who lets you sleep on his stomach, then grows a forest while everyone is asleep. That was good.”

“Father you have wounded me.”

“?”

"MY TURN I SUPPOSE?" Sans questioned. Alphys shrugged. "Heh. Go ahead, bud."

"BROTHER! TRUTH OR DARE?" He asked. Papyrus raised a boney ridge at his brother's mischievous expression. "...Dare." He answered after a moment's pause.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS Y/N!" You and Papyrus gaped at Sans while he high fives Alphys. "That's my dork!" She said proudly. She turned to the two of you. "Well? You heard the guy. Smooch all ready!"

"Do it, do it, do it." Pierre chanted. Undyne had revived and sat up, eyes sparkling. "I-is my OTP gonna do the do?"

Papyrus choked on his cigarette and placed his hands up to prevent his bleeding nose-indent to gush out a geyser of blood while you turned as red as a fire engine. "N-NO!"

"Aw..." Alphys patted her back. "They're still gonna kiss."

Everyone paused at the sound of a strange clicking noise and turned to see Katlego, wiping a-where on earth did he get a shotgun?!-nonchalantly. “Hm?” He looked up. “Oh, don't mind me. Just noting that the suns out,” His grin darkened as he glanced at Papyrus. “Gums out.”

Dear stars, what had he done wrong in his life? What? Please tell him because he at least wanted a chance, no matter how minuscule, to get a piece of Y/n’s hot bod without dying. Or see his Dad again. That'd be good too.

Pierre hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. “Do you, uh, maybe wanna turn around and-?”

“Sorry, I'm just protective.” He put it back in-oh, he had a strap in his coat that held onto it. Clever. “You may proceed.”

“I-I...I think I'm good, thanks.”

Chara glared at the skeleton and crossed their arms. "That's not fair! He doesn't even have the balls to do it." They said. Papyrus's flustered expression evaporated to one of anger.

Hell no you little shit.

He stood up and pulled you with him, dipping your body-just like in the movies, you noticed-and kissed you, his teeth on your lips.

Your SOUL was humming and burning, sending electrical tingles all through out your body as your SOUL fleetingly touched his. Every thought you had seemed to a halt as Papyrus moved his surprisingly malleable teeth against yours. You didn't see his tongue appear or lick your lips to ask for entrance-he moved that fast. It swirled and swirled in your mouth, fluttering around and touching anything and everything. At one point he wrapped it around yours before sucking on your tongue. The whole time his hand on your waist pressed into your flesh and rubbed against it while the one holding your leg up softly stroked your thigh.

Chara fumed at how you were clearly melting in Papyrus's arms while Pierre and Alphys wolf whistled and whooped encouragement to Papyrus. Undyne and Sans held each other's hands and pressed their faces together with bright, starry eyes at the sight of their OTP.

Finally Papyrus released you so you could breathe, your red face staring into nothing as your SOUL hummed with desire, sending waves of arousal straight to your core. Your head went back as your eyes rolled, and you could've sworn you saw a white box with the text Critical Hit! in there before you fainted. Papyrus held onto you tightly as he leaned back up, an arm around your waist with a goofy grin of his own sending a smug glance to Chara. "Get dunked on."

He helped set you down and Alphys and Undyne settled you in between them for support. "Damn girl, you're a hot mess right now." Alphys chuckled. You gave her a weak grin and shakily held onto a slightly concerned Undyne's hand.

"I-I cant feel my legs." You weren't going to add that your panties were ruined, because Undyne wouldn't let you live it down. Undyne patted your legs sympathetically.

"I-I feel you. S-same thing h-happened to me the first time Al kissed me."

While Alphys and Undyne fanned you, Pierre thumped Papyrus's back in approval while he still had a dreamy grin on his face. "Way to go, man! 10 out of 10 performance if I do say so myself."

Sans hugged his brother's torso proudly. "BROTHER YOUR SPECTERS ARE HEARTS! CONGRATS ON THE TERRIFIC KISS, WOWIE!"

Papyrus smirked at Chara, who glared right back. "Show off." The muttered. Alphys chuckled as you sat back up.

Papyrus suddenly shivered as he realized Katlego was staring right at him. He gulped, wandering if he should teleport the hell out of there when he slowly nodded, dim approval in his features. ‘take care of her, will you?’

He nodded in response, more than relieved that eh would love to see another day. ‘Of course.’

Alphys stood up, helping you and Undyne into your feet. "Okay. I think that's enough of fun. You guys want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Pierre said. Everyone approved in some way.

"Alright. I say we watch anime. Any suggestions?" Alphys asked as everyone made themselves comfortable in the TV room. While everyone chattered, you looked at Papyrus. He was sitting next to you on the floor, hands tucked into his hoodie pocket as his eye sockets were closed in relaxation.

You brought your fingers to your lips and felt them tingle, the reminiscence of Papyrus's kiss warming your body and SOUL in an unfamiliarly pleasant manner. You closed your own eyes and relaxed your back onto the couch. Out of all the relationships you've had, all the intimacy you experienced was no where near as good as what you experienced with Papyrus. The way your heart beat faster when he was around, from all the affection you felt when you were both together enjoying yourselves, to the current situation where you both were pressed against each other in an amorous kiss. You were so awed and taken aback by the passion he expressed that you couldn't respond, let alone feel anything in your limbs.

All the affection and thoughts you felt for the skeleton made you realize something that caused your SOUL to beat faster.

You were in love with Papyrus.

 

Zee closed the book with a triumphant grin and placed it back in its spot on the shelf. She turned behind her as she heard the familiar sound of a portal opening and closing.

Ink stepped out with a sheepish grin and gave you a small wave. "Uh hey Zee."  
"Bonjour Ink." She smiled. Ink rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry for disappearing for a while there. You...wouldn't happen to have understood what I said, did you?" She shook her head.

"Non." Ink breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh okay good I-"

"But I do know that I love you and you love me." Ink's mouth dropped as he gaped at her, his face blushing its blue color while an exclamation point appeared in his left eye. "You can thank one of the commenters-Mademoiselle Hedgehog-for that."

"H-huh?!" He stammered as she sauntered over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as she gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"You dork. You could've just told me instead of ditching me in the middle of story writing." She chuckled and placed a loving kiss on his forehead.

Ink's colored vials glowed brightly on his sash. "S-so you love me?" He asked as both specters turned into glittering, color changing hearts.

"I believe I said that, yes." She grinned and bent her head to kiss his teeth. Ink's malleable lids shut closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, shivering from the pleasant sensation of her running his back spine. He was so lost in her ministrations that he didn't realize that she was pushing his body until his legs hit the bed and he stumbled over, landing on his back with a surprised gasp as Zee straddled him.

She grinned down at his flustered, yet lusty, expression. "I-what about the story?" He murmured and moaned as she moved his scarf to the side to lovingly kiss his collarbone, her hands traveling under his shirt.

"Already published Chapter 17 and have a storyboard plan of Chapter 18." She replied. "I missed you, skelebae, and I fully intend on making up for lost time." She used one hand to travel to his pelvis while the other rubbed his SOUL. Ink let out a startled groan and shivered from the spark of pleasure. "Besides, I'm going to need a hands on experience for later reference. So, sexy," she purred, leaning her face into his to steal another kiss.  
"Détendez-vous et laissez-moi vous montrer pourquoi les francais sont les meilleurs amants, mon amour."

 


	18. Meet Tori And Ship It

It was the morning of the next day. You, Sans, and Papyrus were eating what Sans had made for brunch: Drunken Pad Thai Noodles. You had moaned from the orgasm in your mouth it was that delicious. You hadn't noticed Papyrus's nosebleed that he promptly covered and Sans's chuckling when that happened you were too absorbed in its taste.

You decided that you should take a cooking class. And why not? You and Papyrus couldn't always depend on Sans to cook for the three of you. Besides, if you could master cooking human food, then you were certain you can take up cooking monster food. Because let's be honest. That stuff is the shit. You positively adored the taste and feeling that washed over you from the magic.

Speaking of magic...Your cheeks flushed as you looked to Papyrus beside you. That kiss yesterday was...Wowza. He tasted, ironically, like citrus with a swirl of sweet and tang that you thought of as honey and tangerines. Your tongue had fizzled like you had drank soda or tasted a wine, the bubbles tingling on your tongue. His touch was everywhere, lighting your skin on fire as he sent wave after wave of desire through you.

You shivered and the two skeletons eyed you with curiosity as your cheeks flushed. "You feeling okay there y/n?" Papyrus asked. You jolted and gave him a nervous smile.

"I what-yeah! I feel great! Why do ya ask?" You sweat as you rub your legs together to soothe your throbbing core. Sans tilted his head.

"YOU LOOK UNWELL. DO YOU REQUIRE MEDICAL ATTENTION?" Sans asked with concern. Papyrus nodded. He leaned towards you with a worried expression and brought his hand up to check your temperature. "Y/n are you o-"  
You quickly leaned away from him and yelped as your chair tilted all the way back and you fell off. "Y/n!"

You immediately stood with your hands on your hips and a large, nervous grin on your face. "I feel fresh as the dickens!" You picked up your phone and checked your contacts in agile speed. "Ohwould yalookatthatPierrewantstoknowifI wanttogotoacookingclasshissister runssoI'llbegoingnowbyeguys!" You said before promptly running out the door. The two skeleton brothers blinked at your strange behavior before sighing.

"Women."

Pierre saw you running towards him as he was walking up to Papyrus's house and waved. "Hey y/n. What's up-?" He asked before you grabbed his arm and dragged him off with you. "Woah! What's the rush?" He asked when you both slowed down and you laid on the floor, taking deep breaths of air.

Pierre stood over you with a concerned face as he pondered what was up with you. He then noticed your flushed cheeks and slightly cloudy eyes and a lightbulb flickered in his head.

"Ah. Let me guess, you got flustered around a certain someone?" He asked and held out a hand to help you up. You took it and stood on your feet, placing a hand to your heart and trying to calm your SOUL. "Y-yeah...So, uh, can we go to that class?"

Pierre chuckled and pointed to the store behind him. "Already here. You ran so fast that you got us here in a moment. Take it easy there, Sonic." You gazed in surprise as you looked up at the building's heading and there it was, Le Petit Coeur.

"I-wow. Damn bro. I wish I had that speed back in school when we were graded by how fast we were." Pierre grinned. "So you wish a skeleton was there to f-"

"Pierre! Soothe the calamities that is your mammaries bro!" Pierre smirked. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?" He teased.

You huffed and crossed your arms, hitting the sidewalk with a grumpy kick. "I'm not a pervert. You are."

Pierre snorted. "I'm not the one who wants to fuck a skeleton."

"OH MY GOD!" You buried your face into your hands and slumped against the door while Pierre laughed at you.

"Is she alright?" A motherly voice asked. Pierre grinned at the tall goat monster with a sturdy, yet pretty, build in front of him and pointed to you.

"She's fine. I'm teasing her about a guy she likes."

"YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!"  
Pierre raised an eyebrow and looked you dead in the eyes. "Sexy. Bones."

"Ngha!" You shuddered and your legs failed you. The tall goat lady caught you before you fell and giggled. "My goodness! She certainly has it bad."  
Pierre grinned as you got back on your feet and laid back down in the fetal position. He extended a hand to the woman, who was at least two feet taller than him. "My name's Pierre. What's yours, love?" She smiled and shook it. Pierre pleasantly noted how warm and soft her paws were on his hand.

"I'm Tori. It's very nice to meet you, Pierre." You finally stood and sent Pierre a glare before shaking Tori's hand. "And I'm y/n. What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. I came for some cooking lessons, and I heard that this place was well-known and open to monsters." Pierre beamed.

"You got that right! My sister, Corrine, runs this cooking class." He opened the door for the Tori and you. "And I believe class will start soon. After you, mademoiselles." You shook your head while Tori smiled.  
"Thank you, Pierre. That is kind of you." Tori said and Pierre blushed as he followed her in. Tori was far too sweet for her own good.

While inside, Pierre introduced Tori to his sister, who looked like Pierre but with blue eyes instead of green ones. She hit it off with Tori and Pierre as the three of them discussed escargot and other snail recipes. You zoned out into the conversation, wondering why Tori's name sounded so familiar to you.

"Y/n, the class is starting." You were startled from your thoughts as Tori placed a hand on your shoulder. You smiled up at her.

"Thanks Tori." Pierre chuckled besides her. "Still thinking about your boyfriend?"  
"Pierre continue this and I will end you." You warned with narrowed eyes. In the background, Corinne was explaining how the class was going to make Chocolate Silk Pie, an easy dish. Tori smiled.

"Your SOUL is glowing with love. Whoever it is is very lucky to have someone who loves them so dearly." Pierre stared at Tori before hugging her to her surprise.

"What-"

"Precious. You are a precious cinnamon roll that must be protected." He said with sparkly eyes. Tori blushed slightly and patted the top of his head. "Très mignonne..."

"Rem...Thank you?" She cast you an uncertain glance. "It's a compliment." You smiled. Tori waited for a moment before looking back down at Pierre.

"You may release me now." Pierre held onto her like a Koala. "...I would like to cook please?" She asked uncertainly and Pierre released her with a dreamy expression.

"You're so soft and warm." He sighed before he snapped at what he just said. "I, uh, I meant that in a good way! Nothing bad!" Tori giggled.

"It is fine. I enjoy hugs as well. Perhaps after cooking, yes?" Pierre rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, that'd be great."

You smirked to yourself and chuckled, getting the pan out for yourself, Pierre and Tori. The two got along really well, often laughing at some joke, chatting as though they were old friends. Soon, the pie was done and everyone was proud of what they'd made.

Well, almost everyone.

You stared at the pie in front of you that looked like it was ready to curl up in a corner and die. Pierre and Tori joined you in your bemused trance and stared at you.  
"Why is there fire when we didn't use fire to make this?" Pierre wondered as he stared at your dad excuse of a pie. Tori tilted her head to the side.

"What did you do, exactly?" Pierre questioned once more and you groaned. Your pie, right on cue, let out a dark cloud with a sputter of sparks.

You sighed. "Cooking, why must you hate me so?" Tori patted your back consolingly.  
"Do not worry. Practice makes perfect." She soothed. You smiled up at her.

"Thanks Tori." Your eyes wandered over to her Silk Pie. "May I?" She smiled brightly. "Of course! Please, have as much as you like."

"Oh I will." You chirped and began to help yourself to the scrumptious dessert while Pierre took out his phone, twirling it in one hand.

"It was nice meeting you Tori. I'd love to hang out sometime. Are you free later on tonight?" He asked the last part shyly with a light pink blush on his face. Tori was surprised but delighted nonetheless. She smiled and took out her own phone.

"Yes. Is," she checked the screen before looking back at Pierre. "6:30 okay with you?" Pierre grinned.

"Totally!" You all exchanged numbers and the three of you exited the building. Tori gave a respectful half-bow to the two of you and a hug each. You watched in amusement how she seemed to linger onto Pierre.

"It was nice meeting you Y/n and Pierre." Tori said as she began to walk off. She paused a few steps and turned slightly to look back. "I will call you later, Pierre?" She asked. Pierre grinned back with a thumbs up.

"It's a date!" He said happily and Tori had a closed eye smile, a happy blush on her face causing Pierre to become flustered in response. "Indeed it is." She said and walked off, gracefully heading towards the lower part of the city

You saw Pierre watching her hips swaying and snorted. Pierre turned from his staring to look back at you. "What?" You leaned in with your troll face. "You like her."

Pierre deadpanned and moved away from you. "Shut up."

"You like her! You like her!"

"No I don't no I don't!"

"You a furry, you a furry!"

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!"

The two of you continued this banter back and forth on the way back to Papyrus's house. Pierre couldn't take it anymore and picked you up Lion King style. He knocked on the door with his head while you had a silly puppy dog face. Papyrus opened the door with a raised boney ridge as Pierre handed you to Papyrus.

"I believe this is yours. Thank you and goodbye." He said with a 100% done face as he promptly left back to his home to prepare for his date with Tori. Papyrus looked at you being cradled in his arms and back out to Pierre before shrugging and closing the door.

"Hey Y/n. Enjoying the ride there?" Alphys teased from her position on the floor. She, Undyne, and Sans were playing Go Fish by the looks of it.

You stuck your tongue out at her and nuzzled into Papyrus's hoodie. "You're just jealous because he's a comfy teddy bear and I'm the one who gets to hug said teddy bear."

Papyrus chuckled and set the two of you down besides the others in the group. "But since I'm a skeleton, doesn't that make me a skelly-bear?"

You giggled at the pun while Sans threw his cards up in the air. "SHE WAS HERE FOR 10 SECONDS BROTHER. 10 SECONDS!" Sans groaned in exasperation.

Papyrus shrugged. "You know what they say bro. Those who forget the pasta are doomed to reheat it." Sans flipped the table over and began to run around in circles on the floor in an enraged manner.

"H-how did the cooking lesson t-today go?" Undyne asked while Alphys began to arm wrestle Sans. You smiled. "Pierre and I met a really sweet and adorable monster. I think Pierre likes her. They're going on a date tonight."

Undyne gasped and let out a squeal and clung to her girlfriend as Alphys returned. "O-omg! New OTP!" She declared with starry eyes. Alphys winked at Papyrus.

"Though the other OTP is just as awesome." She teased. Papyrus rolled his specters at her and lit a cigarette. "Hush you."

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" You asked. "I think cards are out of the question." You said as you put the table back onto its original position.

Sans jumped up, all gloominess gone as he now burst with his usual energy. "I KNOW! HOW ABOUT THE DANCING GAME I WON?"

"The Just Dance game?" You reiterated. Sans nodded. "UH HUH!"

Alphys shrugged. "I don't see why not. Who wants to go first?" Undyne helped Sans set the game up in moments.

Undyne jumped ecstatically and grabbed your hand. Papyrus held the remote to scroll through the song menus.  
"C-come on, Y/n! L-Let's do Butterfly!" You smiled at her enthusiasm and shrugged.  
"Alright. Papyrus, mind setting it on hard?" He chuckled. "You go on Dancing With the Stars?" You grinned along with Undyne as you both got in ready positions as the song began to play.

"Nope. But we are-" And as the dance moves started coming you and Undyne spoke at the same time. "Otakus!" Alphys cheered and Papyrus's jaw dropped, a shiver convulsing through his body before his specters turned to hearts as he stared at you. Sans waved his arms.

"GO Y/N! GO UNDYNE!"

"Can do!" You laughed and continued to dance along with Undyne, both of you enjoying yourselves a little more than you should have. But who cares? You danced awesome, Undyne danced awesome, and Papyrus was staring at you with a blushing face that made your grin widen as you realized his specters followed every move and sway of your hips as you moved. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UoYfHM2EfVQ)

Soon you both finished and sat down with the others on the couch, Undyne with Alphys and you with Papyrus. You raised your arms up with a happy woot. "Yay yuh! Top that, Paps!" Papyrus tucked his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out." He replied lazily and tucked his arms behind his head. You pulled him up. "Oh no you don't buster! You're going to dance and you're going to like it!" You said and led him over to the game. Papyrus grinned and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear.

"Why? 'Cause I like to move it move it?" You laughed. "No, but that gives me an idea." You went back to the couch and grabbed the remote, scrolling down the list until you found the song you had in mind.

"How good are you, Paps?" You smirked.  
Papyrus quirked a boney ridge and recognized the song you played after a few seconds. He chuckled. "That's evil, just so you know. And on sweat mode too. Harsh.”

"So sad too bad!" You teased and sat back down on the couch next to Sans. Papyrus shrugged and began to dance when the song did. He was decent enough but when the chorus came, damn.

You stared in complete bewilderment as Papyrus nailed every single dance move with movements more fluid than the actual dancers he was that skilled. And when he moved so fast to the side, his hoodie went up somewhat and revealed a slight peak of his hip bones and spine.

You blushed furiously as Papyrus danced. Alphys and Undyne cheered with Sans encouragement and praising hoots while you wondered how the hell he learned to dance like that. I mean, maybe he did seem like the type to be into hip hop and rhythmic beats, but this was just...damn. Somebody get you a glass of water you were burning up in here. (https://m.youtube.com/watch? v=nzpJ6x7Z7Sk)  
And every time the lyrics were, "you're too sexy to me" he would flash his fangs at you. It's super effective!

...Goddamnit Papyrus...Making skeleton bones look sexy…

When he finished he bowed, offering you a wink before taking his place back at the couch. You frowned as he leaned in towards you.

"Hey Y/n you-"

"Papyrus don't you dare."

"Just-"

"Papyrus."

"Got-"

"PAPYRUS."

"Schooled."

You deadpanned him before turning to Alphys and Sans. "You two are doing I Like To Move It Move It and you're going to out-dance Mr. Show Off over here."

Alphys and Sans fist bumped before getting ready for the song. "I WON'T LET YOU DOWN Y/N!" Papyrus placed a hand to his chest in a faux offended manner.  
"My little brother has betrayed me." He sighed. "I feel you, Thor. I feel you." You giggled as Sans and Alphys began to dance. And rocked it. You and Undyne shouted and cheered as loud as you could as they did awesome.

You know what? You all should join Dancing With the Stars because you would blow the competition away. It was like you guys were awesome dancers for a story. Like a Dancetale. You chuckled at the name. That's ridiculous. It's not like there was a world where everybody rocked at some genre of dance and music as a main focus and/or design of the overall story, right?

Sans bowed at the end of the song while Alphys scooped Undyne up into her arms for a kiss. You did not squeal at the adorable sight like an excited little schoolgirl at the adorable sight....Okay you did, but who wouldn't? They were just so cute together you couldn't help yourself!

"Way to go, Sans!" You hugged the small skeleton as he beamed. "THANK YOU, Y/N! ASGORE TAUGHT ALPHYS AND I HOW TO DANCE THE EXTRAVAGANCE YOU HAVE WITNESSED." He proudly proclaimed. You stared at Alphys.  
"Asgore-?"

She grinned. "You should see him dance for Smooth Operator by Sade. It was awesome."

"Why is it always the quiet ones?" You wondered to yourself as you absorbed the fact that not only could Asgore dance, but he could do pop-culture dancing? That would need some time to digest.

"Okay. I don't know about you guys, but all that dancing made me hungry." Papyrus said. Sans appeared between you and his brother in a flash, startling the two of you. "YOU CALLED?" He grinned.

You patted his skull. "How about some dry-ice ice cream? It's a perfect way to celebrate our vocation and is a lot of fun." Sans thought about it for a moment before nodding happily. "I LOVE IT! BUT WHERE WILL WE GET DRY ICE?"

Undyne stood proudly with her hands on her hips. "L-leave this to me!" She grabbed Papyrus's arm with one hand and pointed off into the distance with the other. "TO THE LAB!" She declared and they both disappeared.

You sweat dropped along with Alphys and Sans. "Uh...How did she make Papyrus teleport unconsciously?"

Alphys shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm sure Papyrus will be fine."

"But doesn't Undyne go into her 'Mad Scientist Mode' when she's excited about science?" You questioned. A deadly silence filled the room as both Alphys and Sans exchanged Oh Shit looks.

"He's fucked." She said. Sans was too worried to reprimand her for her foul language as the three of you began to prepare for the arrival of Chaotic Good in a fish's body.

Meanwhile, Pierre and Tori had gone out for some ice cream of their own on their date. Though Pierre wasn't expecting for the tall orange cat to call it Nice Cream Burgers, it was still some of the most delicious food he has had. He had told Tori and the cat-Calvin, was it-that and they had laughed.

Tori and Pierre had licked their Nice Cream as they walked along the beach, chatting and enjoying the beautiful scenery. Now, they sat against one of the benched of the Stoney steps as they watched the setting sun sink into the horizon.

"Thank your for the date, Pierre." Tori smiled softly. "I can't remember the last time that I have enjoyed myself as much as this." Pierre grinned

"I'm glad. I just met you, but I know that you deserve the best date you could have." Tori giggled and looked back to the sunset.

"Both you and your friend are so kind and open to monsters. I appreciate that. After we came back up to the Surface, not every human was as kind as the two of you." Pierre nodded, a slight frown on his face as he thought of several assholes at work who would bitch about monsters for no valid reason.

"I know it's not every, but it's most. Most humans want to befriend monsters and respect them for who they are, and besides, there's a jerk for every race isn't there?" Pierre smiled when Tori chuckled  
.  
"Unfortunately so. There was a monster in the Underground that was rather obnoxious, and so most of us didn't like him. When the barrier broke, no one bothered telling Jerry about it and returned to the surface."

Pierre laughed. "Damn! See? That's something else, too. If people are mean to others, then one way or another it comes back to bite them." Tori's smile faltered and she looked away from him. Pierre's smile fell when he noticed her sad face and he leaned in closer to her.

"Hey Tori. Are you ok?" Tori sighed and held her hands together as she closed her eyes.

"I am sad to say that I'm not as perfect as you believe me to be, Pierre. When we were in the Underground, I did some bad things. And because of that, I," tears started to fall down her face as she continued. "My husband left me and took my child. Every day I had wondered if what I was doing was truly the best for everyone, or if my husband was right. That what I was doing was atrocious and there was no way to justify it otherwise." She looked back at Pierre with her sad face, making his heart break.

"I missed my husband, Pierre. And I miss my child." He frowned at the ground, wondering what exactly he could say to make her feel better.

"Heh. You must think I'm such trash. Who would want to be with someone like me?" Pierre looked back at Tori's face and gently took her paws in his hands.

"I would." Her eyes widened in surprise as Pierre continued. "I don't think you're trash at all, Tori. I think you're one of the sweetest and most empathetic people I've ever met. You're a good person who did some bad things, but that doesn't make you a bad person. You regret your mistakes and want to move on from them, and that's one of the hardest things in life." His gaze softened and he leaned up to wipe away her tears.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. That's what life's for." He took her hands in his and shyly glanced down. Tori's eyes sparkled and her SOUL began to hum. Pierre wondered why there was something humming in his chest when Tori softly pressed her lips against his.

Despite having fur, Pierre didn't register it in his mind as the softness and warmth he felt began to course throughout his body, and the strange humming in his chest began to beat. Tori parted with a blush of her own and looked at the ground shyly.  
"Thank you for your kind words, Pierre. I apologize if I was too forward, but-"

"No no, it's fine." He said and chided himself for sounding too eager. "I-I liked it. Uh, the day's almost over. Would you like to...go out again sometime?" He asked.

Tori smiled and stood, Pierre following. "I would love to. You have my number, yes?" Pierre nodded. "Sure do."

"Then perhaps we can schedule another date for another time. Thank you for today, Pierre." She said and leaned down to nuzzle her nose against his before she turned to walk away, waving back to Pierre a few times.

Though Pierre didn't have a mirror on him at the moment, he didn't need it to know that he was grinning like an idiot who had scored the biggest wad of cash in the lottery.

You and Papyrus enjoyed your ice creams of caramel, honey, and chocolate while Sans and Alphys had banana splits. Undyne had made herself brown sugar banana and now sat with her girlfriend.  
Everyone enjoyed their sugary desserts and conversed at a leisurely pace. You leaned against Papyrus's shoulder with a light blush. After a moment he slid his arm that was around the couch to wrap around your waist and pull you closer to him.  
You grinned at how happy Papyrus looked as he talked to the others and enjoyed his ice cream. After you had started sleeping with him-not in that way, good grief-his nightmares hadn't returned for some time now. He was more energetic and jubilant as a result, you could tell.

Your SOUL hummed in joy that although you hadn't yet repaid Papyrus, you had helped him with one of the things troubling him most in life. Helping the ones you loved and seeing for yourself how you impacted them for the better was one of the greatest feelings in the world.

You never expected to fall in love with a skeleton. But you loved every moment of it. Even if your feelings may never be returned.

  
"And done. A little late from when I usually post, but it's done." Zee murmured to herself and began to put her book away. She grabbed a scrap piece of paper from the other corner of the shelf and began to write out the main points of the next chapter.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and a boney chin rest on the top of her head as a body was pressed against hers. She grinned. "Salut Ink."

"Hey Zee." He smiled with that adorable blush of his. He glanced down at the paper in front of her. "Planning out the next chapter?"

"Somewhat. I know what will be in it, but I'm not sure yet how it will pan out. It's going to be foreshadowing and fluff, mostly."

Ink chuckled. "It's a date isn't it?"  
"Go on."

"Hmm. With Papyrus and the reader meets Mettaton?"

"My skelebae is amazing." Ink grinned and placed a soft kiss against her head.  
"Glad to hear it. Even though I'm still walking funny." Zee smirked. "You certainly had no complaints last night."

Ink blushed deeper and tightened his hold around her waist. "H-hey, but I ended up topping!" He protested as he tried to uphold some grace over their intimacy. Zee stood to nuzzle herself against her boyfriend and kissed his mouth briefly.

"Mhm. After I instigated it, but alright." She parted from him to put the story plan paper on top of the book before getting into bed. Ink snuggled in beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist as she rested her head against his chest.

"Yeah." He yawned. "Tomorrow, we could write. For now, let's get some sleep, 'Kay?" He said and kissed her forehead before he closed his lids.

"Great idea. Or we could-" She trailed off, placing loving kisses on his face as her hands stroked his chest.

"M-maybe some other night." He stammered at her husky tone. "St-still a bit shaky in my legs." Zee chuckled but relented, stopping her advances and placing her head back against his chest.  
"Alright. Oh alright. Bonsoir, Ink."  
"Heh. Night, Zee."

And she used her magic to make the lighting in the room slowly fade away as she fell into a restful slumber with her lover.

 


	19. Sushi Date

_He didn't remember how or why y/n had been pinned under him as they had an intense make out session, but he sure as Hell wasn't about to complain. His hands touched everywhere that they could reach and his fingers kneaded themselves against her flesh in admiration of their softness. Everything about her was so sweet and delicious to him. Her lips were like the soft petals of a rose against his sharp mouth and her tongue tasted like the sweetest candy.Papyrus moaned into the kiss as y/n grind her hips on his and her legs around his waist tightened their hold on him. His hands went up to her bare chest and groped the soft mounds of flesh as she let out a gasp. "You're so beautiful, did you know that?" He murmured and lowered his face to take one bud in his mouth while his hand played with the other one.That made her mewl and buck her hips as his tongue swirled around and sucked on the bud and she tugged at his shirt desperately. Her hands roamed down to his spine and quickly gripped the lower ends that made Papyrus see stars.He growled deep in the back of his throat and felt his SOUL shiver in sheer pleasure as she moaned out her words. "P-Papyrus...Please... I-I need you." She stammered out, her normal voice low with want and heavy from the pleasure he was giving her.Papyrus grinned as his right eye flashed orange and his fangs extended, burying themselves onto her neck once more as he removed his hands to bury themselves inside her._

_Y/n practically screamed._

_He made scissor like motions as her walls convulsed around his boney digits and his fangs went deeper than they'd ever gone inside her neck. She moaned and gasped, begging him over and over to take her. But he relented. Not yet. He wanted to make her scream his name the loudest that sexy voice of hers could, and let the whole world know that this angel was his and his alone._

_He removed his fangs to lick up some blood and took his hands out of her once he felt her walls clench tighter than ever on his fingers. She couldn't orgasm yet. There was still the grand finale._

_She stared up at him and whimpered from the loss between her legs as the coil in her stomach as the ache in her SOUL burned._

_He chuckled and discarded his shirt off to some other part of the room and straddled her once more, lifting her legs up onto his shoulders as he peered down at her with glowing orange specters. His right eye burned within his socket as he summoned his orange appendage. Papyrus placed a passionate kiss on her lips once more. He grinned down at her with lustful eyelights._

_"P-Papyrus, please." You begged. And he would give his angel what she deserved. Without a moment's hesitation he plunged himself deep inside her as she yelled from the intense mixture of pain and pleasure. He kissed her comfortingly as he let her adjust to his size before her walls relaxed, and he continued to pound harder and harder inside her._

_Y/n gripped the sheets tightly as her head rolled back into the pillow as hit after hit Papyrus filled every inch of her body and their SOULs bonded, enhancing the lush of Papyrus's thrusts. She began to see white and stars in her vision as Papyrus continued to nail that G-spot inside of her and didn't stop, not until her walls clenched in on him the hardest they could for the last time and the coil inside her was about to burst and flood._

_"PAPYRUS!" She screamed his name_ to the heavens as though he was the only thing she saw and felt and loved within this world. And then everything went white and black.

  
Papyrus awoke with a gasp and sat up straight in the bed, his hands clenching his shirt tightly where his SOUL was begging to be let out. Another dream. He sighed and tiredly rubbed the top of his skull. This was the fourth time this week.

Papyrus sent you a glance and sighed in relief that you were deeply asleep. He quietly got out of bed and with shaking legs headed to the bathroom. He closed the door and slumped against it, his body quivering from the powerful lust and endearment he felt for you. Once a SOUL found a compatible SOUL, it would stop at nothing to make the two beings they were within to unite and become one. Whether it was from calling for help, healing, or...mating.

His face flushed a deep orange and he groaned as another wave of arousal courses through his body. He looked down at his boxers and, sure enough, his magic appendage was straining against his shorts in a stiff tent. Thank the stars you weren't awake. He didn't know how he'd explain that he'd been having sex dreams of you because his SOUL wanted to officially make you his mate. Yeah, that'd go real smooth.

Hey y/n, I've been imaging us doing some hardcore and fucking mind-blowing sex lately because I love you more than my SOUL can bare and-no wait, please don't go I'm not a sex offender I swear I've never even been all that interested in sex until now.

Yeah, that would go great.

He sighed once more and stood, taking off his clothes before stepping into the shower and turning it on. A cold shower was just what he needed. His ecto-dick wouldn't be able to disappear unless it wasn't so stiff. And he was not about to masturbate. He wanted to preserve what little dignity he had left, thank you very much.

The next morning, you noticed that Papyrus wasn't in bed. You frowned at the unusual occurrence as you dressed for the day. Something casual, but aesthetically pleasing nonetheless. You had a certain question you wanted to ask a certain skeleton later on today.

You made your way downstairs to see Sans cooking once more, humming a happy little as he flipped the omelettes in the pans he was holding. Papyrus sat at the table, holding onto a bottle of milk-honey as he stared off into the distance. He had slight bags under his eye sockets, like he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Then did that mean he had another nightmare? Shit.

You looked over to the side to see a little drool coming out from his mouth with his half-lidded specters burning a hole in the wall with their intensity. A light orange blush was on his face as well. Oh shit. Lack of sleep occasionally leads to delusions and fevers. Was he-?

"Papyrus are you alright?" You asked and suddenly his whole face turned a brilliant orange whilst his hand tightened so hard against the bottle that its contents squirted all over his face. You stared at him in shock and rushed to get a towel to help wipe his face.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" The words tumbled out of your mouth as question after question poured out from your worry for Papyrus. He refused to meet your gaze and looked to the side when you cleaned his face.

"N-no, w-wasn't a nightmare. Just a, uh, weird dream is all." He said and squirmed nervously in his seat. You tilted your head to the side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're sure that you're okay though? I'm worried you might have a fever." You said and placed a hand to his burning forehead. Papyrus's blush worsened and he grinned weakly, gently removing your hand from his forehead.

"No, I'm not sick. It was kind of...embarrassing...that happened to me so...mm yeah." He said and looked away from you, then back to see you looking at him and nervously looked away from you again.

You nodded, still worried for him, but let it be. "Okay. If you say so." You went to the kitchen and began to help Sans place the omelettes on the plates and decorate them as Papyrus's gaze drifted down to your back.

He wondered if they felt as smooth and soft in his dream and his eyes went lower down to your hips. Oh how easy it would be to march over there and throw you onto a table and fu-

Papyrus slapped himself across the face and both you and Sans jumped and stared at him in shock at his unexpected action. He immediately stood up with crossed legs, with one hand pressed between his legs while the other pointed up in the air.  
"I really need to pee!" He declared and teleported away while you and Sans stared at where he was before exchanging more concerned looks.

"Maybe he's jaundiced?" You suggested. Sans shrugged.

"I WARN HIM NOT TO DRINK EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF MILK AND HONEY BEFORE SLEEP, BUT DOES HE LISTEN? NO." He sighed and began to eat his own omelette. You looked up at the stairs one last time before digging into your own meal. You hoped Papyrus was well enough later so you could ask that question.

Giving him about an hour, you mustered the courage you required to ask him and breathed out, determination filling you to the brim. "Papyrus?" You knocked against his door. He slowly opened it and yawned, looking down at you with sleepy specters. You felt a slight blush rise onto your face as you realized that he was wearing a navy blue tank top and black pajama shorts. Damn. Why did it look like he had a toned chest when he was literally made up of bones? And why the fuck was it so hot to you?

In moments of self-questioning crisis, blame the fangs. Everything is their fault.  
"Hmm? Oh hey y/n. Just finished my nap a minute ago. What's up?" He asked with a lazy grin, though you could've sworn you saw a light orange tinting his cheekbones.

You shyly rubbed your feet against the floor, looking down at it as you mustered up the courage to ask him your question.  
"There's this cute karaoke sushi bar downtown that I've been wanting to go to for awhile," you looked back up with a small smile as your heart picked up a nervous, fast pace. "and I was wondering if you would like to go with me there tonight?" You internally cursed yourself from how meek and small you sounded. Fuck you were pathetic. You couldn't even bring yourself to say 'go out on a date with me'. No wonder your past relationships never escalated beyond hand holding and a few chaste kisses and maybe a couple of bites here and there.

Papyrus stared down at you in surprise, drowsy expression gone as he surveyed you with an intrigued and...hopeful?...expression.  
"So like a date?" He reiterated. You let out a breath you hadn't known you'd been holding and nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, if you want to. I wouldn't want to force you of anything-"

"No it's fine. I'd love to go." He smiled. "What time did you have in mind?"

"Around 6 p.m. would be great. It's not too far from Muffet's I think." Papyrus nodded and his specters flashed bright orange for a split second. You thought you saw hearts when they flashed but then again, your lovesick mind was probably conjuring up lovey-dovey images because hormones. Damn the hormones. They were worse than weed.

"A dinner date. Cute." He chuckled. You mock glared at him as your cheeks flushed.

"Oh what, so you get to call me cute but I can't call you cute? Hypocrisy!" You declared with a faux indignant huff. Papyrus softly tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

"It's a guy thing. And I'll tell Sans about our outing before we go. After my nap. I'm still tired."

You raised an eyebrow at him. "You've been asleep for an hour already. What kind of dream did you have to make you stay up so late?" Papyrus grinned sheepishly down at you as his facial bones flushed once more.

"Embarrassment in the form of a dream and the awakening after said dream." He replied. "Now I'm off to do my duty." He declared with a little exaggeration as he went to his bed. You giggled as he snuggles into the blankets.

"Paps anymore sleeping and you'll be deep-rest."

"I can feel it in my bones how tired I am." He joked back.

"That was weak."

"I know."

"Like weaker than normal."

"Are you going to let me sleep now or are you waiting for an invitation?" He teased and your cheeks flushed at the slightly suggestive tone to his voice.

"Okay okay I'm going I'm going! Rest well, you bonehead."

"Yes ma'am." He laughed silently and you smiled to yourself as you closed his bedroom door.

You decided to pass the time watching anime and reading manga like the otaku you were. You did other things too. Like brushing up on your Japanese, taking a shower, and finally, picking what to wear.  
You decided casual would not do. You wanted something that would look good on you and stood out for how it portrayed your persona, but not to the point where all eyes were on the tramp. Hm.

Searching through your clothes, you found a wine red t-shirt, ivory cardigan, and Heather black jeans. Perfect.

You grinned to yourself and began to dress. When you finished, you examined yourself in the mirror, staring at your reflection. You were no supermodel, but you were beautiful because you were you. Besides, body types are relatively easy solutions-but a terrible personality wasn't.

You took a deep breath to steady your nerves and closed your eyes before you knocked on Papyrus's door. "Hey y/n."  
"Hi Papyrus." The two of you observed each other, Papyrus taking in your outfit and you noticed he wore another different hoodie from his usual red-orange one. The turtleneck's interior was black, with the hoodie strings black as well. From the turtleneck to the upper chest it formed a wide v with the color red-orange. Another horizontal line from that was orange from the end of the red orange for another few inches. Then the color was black. He wore navy blue jeans with slight rips in them to top it off.

In conclusion? Papyrus was a fucking sexy tall drink of water without even trying.  
"Damn Russ. Lookin' good!" You said and gave a small thumbs up as he tucked his hands into his hoodie pocket with a grin.

"Thanks. You look smokin'." He complimented and winked, his fangs flashing. Your cheeks flushed at the compliment and you gestured towards the kitchen.

"Do you want to tell Sans? I'm going to go look for my phone real quick." Papyrus nodded.

"Sure thing. I'll see you downstairs." You went back to Sans's room to look for your phone while Papyrus went to look for Sans. He was in the TV room watching Napstablook, his head in his hands as his legs swayed in the air. Papyrus laughed internally at his brother's lovesick expression and remembered the concert tickets you bought. He couldn't wait to see his bro's reaction.

"Hey bro, y/n and I are going out for awhile, alright?"

Sans sighed. "THAT'S NICE..." He continued watching for a few moments before he gasped. Sans whirled around and stood in Cronyn of his brother at lightning speed.

"BROTHER YOU TWO ARE GOING ON A DATE?!" Sans exclaimed with starry eyes. Papyrus blushed and looked up at the stairs as he covered his brother's mouth.

"Sh SH! Not so loud, Sans." He nodded and Papyrus removed his hand. "SORRY PAPS. I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU. WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING? HOW DOES SHE LOOK? ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY BASES IN BASEBALL?"

Papyrus chuckled. "Easy there bro. It's just a date to a sushi bar downtown and-what do you mean play baseball?" Papyrus raised a boney eye ridge at his brother's strange question.

"I REMEMBER WHEN I READ THAT DATING BOOK FOR MY PLATONIC DATE WITH CHARA THAT IT HAD SAID THERE WERE BASES YOU GO TO."  
Stars why? Did he really have to explain? Fuck Dadster why couldn't you do this?

"LIKE FIRST, SECOND, AND THIRD BASE. IT SAID THAT SUCCESSFUL DATES OFTEN GO TO SECOND BASE."  
He wished. But he'd rather not be marked down for sexual assault.

"THAT'S ALL IT SAID, SO I THOUGHT MAYBE IT WAS TALKING ABOUT BASEBALL FOR SOME REASON."

Papyrus sighed and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Bro. Buddy. Pal. Chummy chum friend o' mine." He leaned in. "Please, never ever ever EVER talk about that again". Sans looked at him confused.

"WHY NOT?"

"Those are slang terms referring to the escalating intimacy between people."  
Sans nodded in understanding. "OH." Then his eyes widened as a blush came across his face. "OH..."

"Yeah. Now we can move on and-"

"DO YOU WANT TO GO TO SECOND BASE WITH HER?"

...Why him?...

"Bro."

"I'M ASKING BECAUSE YOUR EYE LIGHTS ARE FLASHING AND YOUR FANGS ARE OUT."

Oh. Shit. "Damn it. Thanks bro." He forced his magic back and his SOUL. "My SOUL wants to bond with hers." Because if the SOULs are compatible, then they are mates. Sans nodded in sympathy and glanced at the TV.

"I UNDERSTAND. I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK, BROTHER. AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT IN HEAT, YES?"

"Stars that'd be a nightmare." Papyrus groaned and winced at all the 'lovely' outcomes that would bring.

"Papyrus!" Your voice called out as the two brothers heard your footsteps coming down the stairs. "I found my phone and-hey Sans. Did Paps tell you we're leaving for a bit?" You smiled at the smol skeleton as he hugged you.

"UH HUH! I HOPE YOU BOTH HAVE A GOOD TIME. I'LL BE AT HOME WATCHING NAPSTABLOOK OR PERFECTING MY PUZZLES." He said and gave you another quick hug before returning to his spot in front of the television.

"Okay. Bye Sans!" You called out as Papyrus closed the door. He waved from the floor. "BYE Y/N! BYE PAPS!"

Papyrus opened the car door for you and you smiled, your arm brushing against his for a second as you went inside. You were busy buckling yourself to see Papyrus's grip tighten on the door handle harder and his jaw clench on his cigarette before he relaxed and went to his own seat.  
"Downtown right?"

"Mhmm." You smiled in excitement. "I think it's called Taiyaki Yorokobi." Papyrus chuckled at your cuteness. That name was awfully familiar

"You otaku." You stuck your tongue at him. "And proud of it! They have some of the best Japanese cuisine there is, and it's got Karaoke. That's always fun."

"I'm sure it's great." He smiled. He had a suspicion that he knew the person that owned this sushi bar.

You both chatted on the way. You couldn't wait to tell Sans about the concert, which was tomorrow evening. Papyrus gave you a curious glance when you told him how you and Pierre couldn't wait to meet Toriel after Pierre's date with Tori.

"Tori, huh?" He chuckled. You eyed him curiously. "Yeah, that's her name. Why?"  
"Oh nothing, nothing." You were so adorable. He looked up at the restaurant and he grinned. It looks like it was another friend he knew after all. "We're here."

You looked up at the beautiful restaurant and grinned as you took your arm in Papyrus's. "It's great! Come on, let's go see if we can get some seats by the water boats."

Papyrus tensed beside you as you led him inside. His arm was brushing against your chest and it was not helping how his SOUL was humming in his ribcage. He struggled to control his emotions as he noticed there were quite a few monsters in the place.

"Konichiwa!" You said to the lady at the front, a cute dog monster with the name tag 'Terry' on it. "Futatsu no sekai wa yorokobi." She glanced at Papyrus and giggled, making him frown in embarrassment.

"Hai, follow me, onegaishimasu." She led you both to a booth nearby the water boats, the streams connecting and flowing alongside the walls of the building so it crossed into the table and back to the wall.

You sat down with Papyrus and looked around with awe. It was gorgeous, with ocean colors swapping and intermingling with traditional brown and gold in gorgeous swirls and designs. Not to mention the beautiful decor.  
(https://www.google.co.id/search? q=amazing+japanese+style+home+interior&rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS693US693&hl=enUS&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjTien5hMXNAhWMo48KHewLBcUQ_AUICCgB&biw=320&bih=534#hl=enUS&tbm=isch&q=amazing+japanese+style+restaurant+interior&imgrc=Hj5DXb6dMTPTzM%3A) AN: how I'd picture it to mostly look like, at least.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." You softly spoke. "My kudos to the owner." Terry grinned.

"Shyren and her boyfriend, Mettaton, designed the restaurant's interior upon purchasing the building." She explained. Terry reached into her waitress pocket and pulled out a tiny notepad. Your first thought was 'I use my hair to express myself' when you saw it and sighed internally. You were such a nerd.  
"What would you like to order?"

You and Papyrus looked at your menus for a moment. "The miso ramen looks good. May I please have that along with some soba, California rolls, and sashimi?" The waitress nodded and wrote that down.  
"And you, Papyrus?"

"I'll have some sashimi, tamagoyaki, and Inarizushi, please." Terry nodded and placed the pad back into her pocket. "I'll be back with your drinks in a moment. Watch the boats and the food will arrive momentarily." Terry smiled and left, taking your orders to the chef most likely.

You turned to Papyrus with curiosity. "Have a sweet tooth for sushi too, huh." You giggled at his lazy grin.

"And salt. Don't forget the salt."

"Right. From the pasta sauce, ne?" You propped your legs up. "What other kinds of foods do you like?"

"Italian's one of my favorites for obvious reasons." You giggled. "I'm alright with other ethnic foods as long as they have a blend of sweet, tomato, or salt in them." He looked back at you after putting out his cigarette and placing it in a napkin.

"I never thought that you'd go to another restaurant where the owners are my friends." Papyrus grinned. You looked at him in surprise.

"What? Really? Who?" You asked.

"Papyrus! Long time no see." A feminine Japanese accented voice spoke. You turned to see a mermaid-like monster with a ball of light on one antennae, walk towards you hand in hand with a femininely clad male robot that reminded you of Napstablook.

"Hey Shy, hey Metta." Papyrus grinned. Shyren and Mettaton sat on the other side of the booth so they were facing in front of you and Papyrus.

"Y/n, this is Shyren and Mettaton. Shyren and Mettaton, this is y/n." Shyren happily bowed her head to you. "It's so nice to meet you, y/n. It's great to see Papyrus having gotten himself a girlfriend." You and Papyrus flushed at the term and Mettaton chuckled at your embarrassment.

"He's not-we're not. I, uh-"

"Nani? That's too bad." She tutted. "You two would be so cute together!" You blushed further from Shyren's compliment. "Sorry, I can't help it if I'm in a silly mood. I'm just so happy as of late." She sighed blissfully and held Mettaton's hand.

You noticed the ring on her finger and the band on Mettaton's and you smiled brightly. "Aw, are you two getting married?" Shyren nodded enthusiastically while Mettaton gave a shy nod.  
"Uh huh! The wedding's going to be about two months from now." Shyren explained.  
"I proposed to Shy a few weeks ago." Mettaton said quietly, but with a proud grin on his face.

Shyren sighed with a dreamy blush on her face. "He took me out on a date to San Francisco, California and popped the question after getting dessert at Ghirardelli. It was one of the most romantic, sweetest things he's ever done for me."

You and Papyrus had genuine grins on your faces as you both witnessed the honest, deep love they held for each other.

"Congrats you two." Papyrus said to a dreamy eyed Shyren and Mettaton. Terry arrived with the drinks and placed them down for the four of you. "Your meals will be here shortly." Terry said to you and Papyrus before turning to Shyren. "Boss, what would you like?"

"Oh, the usual's fine, arigato." Shyren said. Terry nodded and left. You took a sip of the green tea and enjoyed the way it burned in your throat, not at all painful but like you'd stepped into a jacuzzi. You sighed in bliss and Papyrus snuck a glance at your face before blushing once more and drank his own tea.

Shyren and Mettaton exchanged knowing glances and Shyren propped her face up into her hands. "So y/n, how do you like the interior?"

"I love it!" You said. "It's Japanese and something else. I love how it blends with modern styles but retains the old sense of tradition and design." Shyren beamed proudly and gestured to Mettaton.

"Isn't it amazing? Metta designed the interior after I told him what I wanted. I only gave a few ideas and comments now and then. He really went above and beyond, I'll tell you that." Mettaton smiled happily at his fiancée and bent down to kiss her forehead, Shyren letting out a happy hum from the affectionate display.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look an awful lot like Napstablook. Are you two related, by any chance?" You asked.

"I don't mind. Napstablook is my cousin. Undyne used the same kinds of material when she designed our bodies." You tilted your head.

"So you, uh..." You didn't know if it was polite or not to ask if he was an AI.  
"Napstablook and I were ghosts." Mettaton said in clarification. You nodded. That made sense. Ghosts could possess things. They must've possessed the bodies that Undyne made for them.

"That's really cool."

"Thank you."

Terry came back and placed yours and Papyrus's meals in front of you, and then placed bowls of udon in front of Shyren and Mettaton. "I hope you enjoy your meal." She said with a bow and left once more after refilling your drinks.

You knew you've said it before but you had to say it again. Monster food was the shit. You've tasted Japanese food before but it was nowhere as near as good as this. It was like all the flavor and texture was enhanced and filled your body with a happy warmth as it melted in your mouth, the taste lingering in your mouth.

You concluded that Nirvana did exist. It was Monster Food. Go Siddhartha Gautama.

"I take it by your expression that you're enjoying this." Shyren giggled.  
"It enhances the eternal conflict I suffer."

"Oh? What's that?"

"The constant battle between my love for good food and not wanting to get fat." Shyren laughed as Mettaton silently giggled.

"Goodness! I like you, you're funny!" She said.

"You talking about my face or my jokes?" You joked once more and Shyren giggled.  
"That's not very punny. I'd say there was something fishy going on if I didn't have to face the courses." Papyrus joined in and all four of you started to laugh.

Shyren glanced at the Karaoke Machine and grinned, her eyes lighting up as she turned back to you. "Tell you what, y/n. If you can get my hubby to sing, I'll pay for the meal myself. It won't be easy though-he's a shy one."

You hummed in thought while Papyrus chuckled. "Good luck, y/n." Shyren grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his seat. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting out of this, Papyrus. You're going to sing a duet with me while y/n tries to convince Metta."

Papyrus winced at her strong grip and turned to you for help. You gave him a cheeky grin. "Sorry Paps. Nothing is better than free food. Unless it's moldy."

Papyrus's shoulders slumped and he accepted his fate. You giggled as you wondered what Shyren would make him sing and turned back to Mettaton.  
"So cutie, how about it? Wanna sing?" Mettaton looked down and fumbled with his hands.

"I-I really want to, truly," he murmured, "but I'm afraid I'm just not good enough. That I'll only make everyone s-sad." He stammered out the last part and you thought you saw a few tears well in his visible eye. In the background, you heard Papyrus start singing a duet with Shyren on Game Of Life. Hmm. Interestingly enough, he sounded a lot like Adam Levine when he sang….Damn, as if he wasn't hot before.

You'd tease him about that later. For now, you had a cinnamon roll to take care of.  
"Hey there, it's okay. Karaoke is made for people to sing, whether or not they're good or bad. Everyone does it because they want to have fun and enjoy themselves. It's okay if you're good at it, and it's okay if you're bad at it, too. The important thing is that you have fun and enjoy doing what you love because it makes you happy. Shyren would love to see you happy, I'm sure. So how about it."  
You smiled and took his hands in yours, slowly standing the two of you up. "Would you like to sing with me?" Mettaton looked at you before looking back at Shyren, who was on the stage with Papyrus as the two received applause for their performance.

When his gaze returned to you, it was with a shy smile that he spoke. "Yes please."

"Great!" Shyren and Papyrus came back to the two of you as you and Mettaton made your way onto the stage. "Hope you're ready to pay up, Shy." You teased the monster as she sat down in the booth. She chuckled.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Though when she gazed at Mettaton her eyes and smile softened. "You're amazing, remember that no matter what." You saw Mettaton's eye light up and the heart on his chest plate glow and sparkle.

Once on the stage, you searched for a song for the two of you two sing. Shyren seemed to like the Japanese culture as much as you did, so hopefully she also had other Vocaloid songs that you knew by heart and-

Oh fuck yes she did. Shyren you fantabulous mermaid monster you.  
With a wide grin you looked back to Mettaton. "Do you know this one?" Mettaton peered over your shoulder to see you pointing at Drop Pop Candy. He nodded.

"I've heard Shyren sing them. I think I got at least some of it." He replied. You handed him a microphone.

"Awesome sauce. How good's your dancing?"

Mettaton blushed. Huh. Pink looked weird but good on a slightly grey face. Interesting. "K-Kind of."

"It's okay, you don't have to dance if you don't want to. I'm asking because the dance moves are really fun for this kind of song." Mettaton nodded, relieved.  
"Okay, here goes!" You said. And you began to sing. Mettaton joined in after a few lyrics and your heart swelled with pride. He was actually really good once you got past his shy and selfdegrading exterior. You'd have to praise Undyne for how natural he sounded later. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yX2qrOl1XEY) AN: I believe with all my SOUL this is what  
Mettaton sounds like singing and you can't change my mind.

Though you did a few dance moves yourself because, come on, NERD, Mettaton did a few of the twirls and kicks himself, earning wolf-whistles and cheers from Shyren.

"Yeah babe! Show that song who's boss!" She cheered. "Sore wa watashi no atsui robotto kawaii desu!"

"Rock that stage y/n you otaku!" Papyrus joined in as the other monsters cheered and praised you and Mettaton. As you danced and sang, your grin grew wider as you saw that yes, Mettaton loved music and making others feel that love too.

You held Mettaton's hand and bowed, squeezing it approvingly to let him now he was fantastic. You laughed as someone threw you a rose and you caught it. Making your way back to the booth, Shyren glomped her fiancée and proceeded to smother his face with kisses. Mettaton's heart-or was it SOUL?-glowed again and you heard him sigh happily from his lover's affection.

"Metta you were amazing! I'm so proud of you, honey." She said and placed a loving peck on his lipstick-covered lips. "Thank you. Though y/n deserves the credit for convincing me to sing." He said and cast you a grateful glance.

Shyren released him and nodded, grabbing your hands happily. "Thank you so much, y/n. I've been trying to get him to open up and sing for a long time now. That free meal? Consider it done and done. Whenever you wanna stop by, let me now and the food's free." You bowed your head in thanks.

"That's so kind of you, Shy. Thank you." Though only you did was give a few words of inspiration, you'd take the free food anyday. Shyren smiled and leaned against Mettaton as he sat down next to her, his metal arm wrapping itself around her waist. "No, thank you." She replied.

You slid back in next to Papyrus. "You were great to, ya know." He chuckled and plucked the rose from your hands and proceeded to tuck it behind your ear.  
You giggled. "Otaku, Papyrus. Otaku." He tucked his hands back into his hoodie pocket and chuckled.

After ordering some ice cream mochi for desert, you and Shyren exchanged phone numbers before leaving, waving goodbye to her and Mettaton as you both made your way into Papyrus's car. On the way home, you both talked about other music that you liked and you teased Papyrus for knowing the lyrics to a Vocaloid song awfully well, despite claiming to have little to no interest in anime related things.

Oh his face when he admitted Undyne and Alphys making him learn most Vocaloid songs after they got into it was priceless. You guffawed at the image of Papyrus dancing to World Is Mine in a pink corset, despite Papyrus protesting he had most certainly not dressed in anything of the sort or sang that song. It would be over his undead body.

Back at home, you sighed against the doorway and nervously giggled to yourself. Papyrus gave you a curious glance at your sudden laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Usually after a date there's a cliche kiss scene at the doorstep, but that's for people who live in different houses, right?" You mentally smacked yourself as Papyrus looked at you surprised.

Stupid stupid stupid. Why would you say that?! Of course he didn't like you back, why would you practically out and admit that you had feelings for him? Fuck!

Meanwhile, Papyrus was having a similar dilemma in his head. Why would you say that? Did you-no, that couldn't be. If there was a SOUL that returned the love of another SOUL, then their SOUL would call out to the others to bond. But yours hadn't done that, so there was no way you could like him back. Right? But, what if?...

Your breath caught in your throat as Papyrus leaned down so that he was close to your face. Was he going to-? Shit shit titty fuck did he return your feelings and was he about to lip lock with you oh fuck what if your breath was bad where was the damn chocolate mints when you needed them fuck-

oh, he stopped. So he wasn't going to...oh...of course…

He fixed the rose behind your ear so it wouldn't fall out. "The, uh, rose behind your ear was loose." He said and leaned back up to his height to open the door.  
You nodded and tried to mask the disappointment in your voice as you spoke. "Thank you."

"No problem." As the two of you made your way upstairs Papyrus was smacking himself inside his head. Why the fuck did he do that?! Of course you'd reject him. He had seen your body tense up in apprehension and your eyes widen in panic. At least he had a good save with that rose otherwis, he was certain he was fucked.

You stood outside his door awkwardly and rubbed your shoulder. "I'll, uh, go change into my PJs and come back, okay?"  
"Sure." He nodded, giving you a quick grin. You went to Sans's room and went into your tank top and shorts, seeing Sans fast asleep in his bed. When you went back to Papyrus's room, you saw him already in his own t-shirt and boxers as he laid in the bed.

You crawled in and wrapped the blanket around you, staring at the other side of the bed. "Papyrus?"

"Hmm?"

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you." He grinned to himself.

"I'm glad. You're pretty cool for a human, y/n." You blushed to yourself as you smiled at his compliment.  
"Thanks Papyrus. You're a cool skeleton yourself."

"Thanks."

You yawned and closed your eyes. "Night, Paps."

"Night, Y/n." He murmured. Your SOUL hummed for a little bit before quieting. You gently placed a hand over where your heart was. Even though Papyrus may not love you, he certainly cared for you as a great friend. The fact that he held some sort of affection was more than enough for you. With that you let your mind drift off to sleep.

  
"Argh!" Zee exclaimed and flipped the table over after putting the book away. Ink watched his girlfriend with great amusement.

"You okay there bae?"

"Words mouth brain write zut!" She complained and proceeded to aggressively dress into her own nightgown. Ink watched with slightly tainted cheeks as he took in her body.  
Despite her show of confidence and bravado, Zee had some self-esteem issues-especially regarding her thick thighs.

Zee sighed and leant back into Ink's arms as she complained against his chest. "I have almost 200 kudos-200, Ink!-yet it takes me so long to come up for something so simple as one scene and then planning for future chapters is a pain and-nah! I suck." She concluded and buried her face into the crook of his neck as he soothingly ran his had through her hair.

He thought she was beautiful, SOUL and body. Also, both he-and the readers she cared so much for, he might add-thought she was a good writer. Despite that, she still struggled to fight migraines and this self-degradation to write more stories and chapters. And with the stress she was feeling, he decided she deserved some appreciation and love. Goodness knows her family wasn't around that much to help with that.

"You did good, Zee." He murmured and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "You put serious effort into what you do, and everyone appreciates hard work more than a crappy finish." She smiled against his chest.

"Mon Coeur. You're so sweet, did you know that?" She sighed and leaned down to his face for a deep kiss. Ink laid back down on the bed so she lay on top of him as they kissed. He softly pressed his hands in smooth circles around her waist as her SOUL swirled in the air above them. Her purple SOUL danced around him as it hummed with the endearment its owner felt towards him. He wished he had his own SOUL, but...well, no use dwelling in that. He'd lost it long ago in the Anti-Void and there was no getting it back.

He parted with a soft pop as Zee looked down at him with slightly heavier breath. "You're not usually so grumpy, love. What's wrong?"

Zee gave a slightly pained smile. "Got another migraine. I literally feel Paps's pain when I say I do. Insomnia sucks, Ink." He sat back up and let her lay against the bed.

"I see." His left eye glowed and formed into a bright red heart as a blush crossed his cheekbones. "We'll have to fix that, won't we?" Ink leaned down to kiss her lips once more before moving his way down, gently nipping here and there as he pushed her shirt up to kiss her stomach. She sighed blissfully and closed her eyes with an appreciative hum.

She opened them in surprise and slight curiosity. Ink had slid her lilac panties down and grabbed her legs as he positioned his face between them. He looked up to give his lover a grin. "One migraine cure coming right up." His fangs became visible when he opened his mouth, his black tongue extending itself. "You might want to hold onto something."


	20. The Concert

"Ink?" Zee didn't bother closing the book. Instead, she made her way over to her boyfriend, who was sitting on the bed as he painted something. Ink placed his painting aside as he smiled up at her, his face concerned by the worried expression on her face.

 

"Hey Zee. What's up?" The apprentice sat on the bed and held her lover's hands in her own as she steadied herself.

 

"There's. There's something I need to tell you. About why I've been so stressed lately and getting that block." Ink nodded, rubbing his gloved thumbs on her palms for encouragement. "I'm all ears-well, metaphorically." She smiled at his joke, but her face still held that worry to her expression.

 

"I've...you know how I told you that my mom left when I was a kid, because she thought I was a mistake?" Ink nodded, holding her hands tighter. "My whole life it seemed like everything I did was wrong. I know my dad, sibs, and step mom love and care for me, but it's like there's always something wrong that needs to be pointed out.  As the eldest, I should be the role model. My grades need to be perfect. My stature, the way I walk, the way I talk, the friends I have-everything has to be perfect. And my mom calls me now and then to say how she misses me, that she loves me, but then-" she buried her face into the crook of his neck as her voice broke. "-my dad shows me reports of what she says at court meetings, all of them telling the court it wasn't her fault that she left, stuck with a messed up kid like me who only made mistakes.

 

I just...I just can't, Ink. No matter how hard I try I'm not perfect-not good enough-for anyone, it seems. And it gets so hard to handle everything with my occasional insomnia and migraines." She sat apart from him now to wipe her face with her hands. "Heh. Sorry. I'm making a big deal out of nothing. There's people far worse off than I am, and here I am crying about something like this."

 

Ink placed his hands on her thighs as he looked at her, his face serious. He called her SOUL out, making the purple SOUL and the dance around him. "Zee, do you love me?"

 

Her SOUL glowed. "Of course!" She gently held his face in her hands. "Ink, you mean the absolute world to me. I'm so happy and grateful to have you in my life. I know I'm not perfect, but there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

 

He smiled and leaned into her hands. "There, you see?" Her SOUL gently brushed against his cheekbone, their bond sending all the love and affection they felt for one another to each other. "You love me and though you have flaws, you do your best to show me just how much you love and appreciate me. It's the same with everything else you do in life.

 

You have flaws, you make mistakes, but so does everyone else. Instead of holding on, we learn from our mistakes to make something beautiful and better than before. And this isn't silly or unimportant at all. It's causing you a great deal of pain to the point where it's hard for you to naturally do something you love. No matter how unimportant it may seem to you, if it hurts you, it is important and you should tell someone."

 

Ink pressed his forehead against hers as he called her SOUL to him. He gently held it in his hands, hearing his lover's breath hitch slightly. "PERSEVERANCE. Despite all the troubles and obstacles you face, you move on. You never give up and always strive to be the best that you can be. You're not perfect, Zee, but in my opinion, you’re the closest to perfect that there is." Happy tears spring in her eyes as she hugged him, Ink running his hands through her hair.

 

"I love you. The readers love you. Hell, though they don't show it often, your family loves you, too. We all love and appreciate you for who you are as a person and how hard you work. So don't cry, okay? Those pretty eyes should be sparkling at me instead."

 

Zee laughed and kissed him, her SOUL glowing as it rested atop of his chest, humming.

 

From the depths of deep sleep, your body slowly forced your mind to awake, causing away the sleepiness and replacing it with content. Once more you felt a strange warmth against you. It was pleasant and familiar, filling you with a sense of security and love as you curled up against the smooth, hard object. Your SOUL hummed and you inhale its scent. Pasta, scones and honey. You smiled. You knew this scent very well.

 

"Papyrus." You murmured it quietly to yourself and slowly opened your eyes to stare at the sleeping skeleton on top of you. The two of you had tangled yourselves together in sleep once more, with Papyrus's legs between yours and his arms around your waist. His head wasn't buried in your chest this time however. Instead it lay in the crook of your neck.

 

You slowly raised your arms up to smooth out his tee-shirt and started to rub your hands in circular motions, admiring how strong his bones felt underneath. You heard and felt the vibrations of Papyrus giving slow purrs from your actions and he nuzzled further into your neck.

 

"Hm?" He looked up at you with bliss written all over his face. You smiled. "Morning sleepyhead."

 

"And a good morning to you too, sunshine." He chuckled out, the haze of sleep retaining some hold on him.

 

"I take it by your lack of bags under the eye sockets and how you've been energized the past few days that there have been no nightmares?" You inquired, voice full of cheer and hope.

 

Papyrus grinned and softly kissed the top of your forehead. "Not a one." He nuzzled the flats of your heads together. "And it's all thanks to you." You pshawed with a slight roll of the eyes as he placed gentle kisses against your cheek.

 

"Not really. I'm not helping much. All of been doing is cuddling you in your slee-yow!" You yelped as he suddenly bit into the other side of your neck he had not yet touched-well, not anymore-with a warning growl.

 

You felt your hands go limp as you processed that cardinally satisfying blend of pain and pleasure. C'est Le Bien Qui Fait Mal.

 

"You're doing plenty for me." He said after unlatching himself from your neck. "Don't cut yourself short, okay?" He cupped your face with his hands, a light orange tint on his cheek bones as he continued. "You're doing everything you can, and that's what matters the most. Hell, even Sans would understand."

 

You smiled, touched by his kind words and held his hand, leaning your face into his palm. "Thank you, Papyrus. That's so sweet of you-wait a minute." Your face widened in surprise as you stared at him.

"What?" A large grin spread across your face.

 

"Sans."

 

"....What?" Okay that face should not be possible. Somebody search for the rare Pepe-a candidate is front and center.

"Papyrus, what day is it today?" You asked him in a sing song voice.

 

"Friday?"

 

"And?"

 

"...Katy Perry TGIF?"

 

"No you silly bag of bones! The concert-it's today!" With that you surprised Papyrus even more by somehow mustering the strength to roll yourself off of him and land onto the floor as you ran to get clothes for the day in Sans's room.

Papyrus stared in confusion as he stood to get his own set of clothes "Concert? What-oh. Oh." He said and quickly got dressed to go after you. The only concert you could possibly be talking about was Napstablook's. It was just so hard to think with your body pressed up against his, even when there was hardly any pressure.

 

You hugged a smol skeleton as he made his way to the kitchen. "OH! HELLO, Y/N. YOU SEEM RATHER HAPPY TODAY." Sans remarked. You grinned and waited until Papyrus was beside you before you placed a hand inside your jeans pockets.

"That's because today's a very special day, Blue. Can you guess why?" Sans scrunched his boney ridges in thought.

 

"IT'S NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY."

 

"Nope."

 

"AND IT'S NOT PAPYRUS'S BIRTHDAY."

 

"Mhm."

 

"IT'S NOT INTERNATIONAL DAY OF FAMILIES...IS IT?"

 

"Nope."

 

"IS CHARA COMING OVER FOR DINNER AS AMBASSADOR?"

 

"Not today."

 

"OH." He said. Sans was genuinely surprised. That was usually the case.

"WHAT DAY IS IT, Y/N? WHY ARE YOU AND PAPYRUS GRINNING LIKE THAT?" You turned to Papyrus. Dis gon' be good hehe.

 

"You better get ready to teleport behind the couch." Papyrus gave you a solemn nod. "Ready when you are."

 

"Sans." You carefully reached into your pocket and kept the tickets enclosed in your hand, keeping them hidden from Sans's view as you closed his hands around them. "Today is the day Napstablook has a concert downtown. Here is why this day is so important." 

 

As Sans opened his hand and read the pieces of paper, you crept to Papyrus. He pressed you against him and tightly held your waist as his right eye glowed.

It was like watching a movie in slow motion. Sans's eyes widened and his hands shook slightly, his jaw going slack. Then a wide grin and stars began to form as his whole body started to vibrate.

 

"We have our heading." You murmured to Papyrus.

 

"Here we go." Papyrus teleported the two of you behind the couch just as Sans exploded, jumping into the air and letting out the happiest, and loudest, scream you had ever heard. It was so loud and full of energy that the walls of the house shook and the cars outside began to beep and pets to cry out in alarm. God damn, Sans. And you people thought us fangirls were banshees.

 

He soon calmed to rocking back and forth on his heels as he squeezed his hands together, his eyes the brightest you've ever seen them. You and Papyrus cautiously walked back to Sans and he ran to you, hugging you tightly.  "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, Y/N!" He said, tears of joy springing from his starry eye sockets as he stared up at you. 

 

You smiled and hugged the skeleton. "Of course, Sans. You and Papyrus are family. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you guys." You said and pulled Papyrus down to hug him too.

 

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" Sans said and jumped out of your arms, running up the stairs to his room. "LET'S GET READY FOR THE CONCERT!" You and Papyrus chuckled at his enthusiasm.

 

"The concert's not until another five hours at the least." You said. Papyrus grinned. 

 

"Yep."

 

"Wanna get dressed for it anyway?"

 

"You got it."

 

And so after changing into a rave party worthy outfits, you, Sans, and Papyrus lounged in the TV room until it was time to was time to go to the concert. Sans was bouncing in his seat he was so excited to finally have a chance to meet his idol, repetitively thanking both you and Papyrus. Though getting the money wasn't easy, it was worth it to see Sans so happy.

 

Wow. You knew monster magic made things alot easier, but damn boy. They had set this large ass stadium up in a couple hours. And fuck was it impressive. Shaped like a dome, it was as large as a football field. Heck, they probably set up that dome on a football field.

 

You and Sans stared at the structure with your jaws dropped, eyes boggled at how impressive a simple some looked like. It may have been Freudian imagery, but the thought of the concert had a slogan of 'Dome, Depot!' played in your mind. Your mind was that scrambled from your awe. Like seriously. This shit was HUGE. (https://www.google.co.id/search? q=concert+stadium&rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS693US693&oq=concert+stadium&aqs=chrome..69i57.8588j0j7&hl=enUS&sourceid=chrome-mobile&ie=UTF-8#imgrc=eGtchsbtV5y0nM%3A)

 

Papyrus chuckled and closed both of yours and Sans's jaws. "Ya might wanna close those mouths you two. You'll attract flies." You snapped out of it to stare at him incredulously.

 

"How can you not be astounded by this thing. Just look at it!" You said and gestured wildly to the dome.

 

"No offense y/n, but aren't all concert domes supposed to be like that?" Papyrus spoke in a less than impressed tone. He sincerely meant no offense. Napstablook was a decent guy, but he'd rather not have his metaphorical ears bleed from the piercing screams of deranged fangirls.

You and Sans shook your heads furiously. 

 

"OF COURSE NOT BROTHER! ONLY NAPSTABLOOK COULD HAVE THE COOLEST DOME BECAUSE HE'S THE AWESOMEST THING THAT EVER AWESOMED!"

 

"Ya Paps. Why ya gotta be so rude?" You wanted to say that you were human to, but he was a skeleton, so...where were you going with this again?

 

Papyrus placed his hands on your shoulders and looked you dead in the eyes. "If I've ever offended you, just know that from the bottom of my heart, I really don't give a shit."

 

"LANGUAGE!"

 

Papyrus let you go as you struggled not to laugh at his Ted impersonation and tucked his arms into his jacket pocket. "Sorry Cap'n." He chuckled.

 

"Okay. I think Paps wasted enough time." You playfully teased as Papyrus grinned back at you.  "Nyeh."

 

"So let's head inside and see if we can find some great seats. Being in the pit of the concert floor is the shit."

 

"AW YUSS!" Sans grinned and grabbed your hand as you took Papyrus's into the other one and made your way inside the door. The reason for your hurry was that you had seen monsters-and in slight surprise-some humans beginning to park and enter the concert dome. It was only a matter of time before all the good seats were taken.

 

Once inside, with the help of Papyrus's teleportation magic, the three of you got seats in the row five aisles down and away from the pit, and you and Papyrus sat down while Sans bounced in his seat in excitement. You admired how the darkness inside was lit up by the multicolored lighting, reflecting a myriad of vibrant colors that was entirely aesthetically pleasing and not in the least bit disorienting. Within moments the concert was halfway full and still going as monsters and humans began to trek inside and take their seats.

 

"Hey Papyrus! Y/N-chan!"

Papyrus casually waved to the approaching couple. "Sup Shy, Metta."

You stood in your seat to hug the familiar mermaid-esque monster that came to energetically embrace you as Mettaton stood shyly beside you. "Shy and Metta! What are you guys doing here?" You asked.

 

Shyren grinned proudly and gestured to the stage. "Don't you know? Metta and I tour with Napstablook. Didn't I tell you?" You shook your head. "Darn. Gomenazai. And, well, now you know!" You couldn't help but laugh along with her.

 

"That's great you two. What parts do you have?"

 

"I'm the second singer while Metta adds in acoustics and takes care of the sound equipment.  Napstablook sings and, per the namesake DJ, throws down some sick beats." She giggled at her pun.

 

You sighed and happily smiled to the group of friends around you. "I don't know if I've said it before, but I'm saying it now. My friends are the coolest monsters around." Papyrus beamed with the others as Shyren and Sans embraced you with tears of joy.

 

"THEN THAT MEANS YOU'RE THE COOLEST HUMAN, Y/N!" Sans said and nuzzles his face into your side before letting go.

 

A beeping sound was heard for five seconds and Mettaton and Shyren turned to look at the stage. "That's our cue. We'll see you after the performance, alright?"

 

You nodded and released the shorter female from your embrace. "'Kay. Break a leg, you guys!" Shyren waved with her free arm to you while the other was linked to Mettaton's. "Thanks!" She said and the two made their way up on the stage and behind the curtains.

 

You took your seat back next to Papyrus and Sans. The three of you conversing blended in with the other members of the audience's murmur. At least ten minutes passed before the lights dimmed, causing the chatter to hush as everyone became quiet. Spotlights centered on the stage as dry ice smoke began to swirl around, adding on to the mystical effect.

 

A crescendo of some song you didn't know began to play as the curtains parted to reveal Shyren in her Japanese pop star outfit with a microphone, Mettaton a little ways behind her and sitting down with a mint microphone attached to his head and a bunch of sound equipment around him. Next to her was a large, rectangular shaped calculator look-alike wearing a blue cap rolled to the front of the stage.

 

"Good evening everybody! My partners and I are honored for you to have us here to perform one of our most popular songs to your killer city. Now, without further ado," smoke began to swirl around him and an electric sensation began to fill the air that you now recognized to be magic before the calculator morphed, revealing as the smoke cleared the humanoid robot Napstablook you had seen on TV dressed as a rather swigging DJ with floating vinyl records beside him as he spoke into a microphone. "Let's get this party started!"

 

A roar surged throughout the stadium as fans jumped to their feet and cheered for the pop stars. Napstablook began to tap his foot as he began to start the beat for the song.

 

"Bro I can show ya how my rhythm grooves and where tricks hide it’s a 

 

SOUL's beat on a hard drive 

 

Yeah, I’m rockin' with your SOUL in my sights it’s a showdown in the spotlight 

  
  


Babe, my swag's got you out of your mind.

 

With my headphones Blasting jams 

 

The rhythm's got us frozen in time 

 

With a smooth groove

 

Gonna best ya with my moves."

 

Napstablook sang as Shyren added an echo of the lyrics and some other acoustics along with Mettaton, who added more instrumentals to the song.

You found yourself joining the other fans in cheering for the three musicians. Papyrus wasn't as enthusiastic, but he was bopping his head and moving his body in tune to the beat. You grinned to yourself and felt a warmth fulfill your SOUL as you glanced at Sans.

 

The look he gave Napstablook was the same look you had seen Shyren and Mettaton give to each other. A look filled with nothing but pure love and adoration. The realization filled you with DETERMINATION to find someway to make Sans meet Napstablook. Sans didn't just adore the DJ. He loved him.

 

"Amp it up, ya I'm the best of the best it's plain to see. 

 

Just hear all y'all homies scream,

 

I ain't no three pump chump firing on this bass line, 

 

Wanna rock with the monsters? 

 

We just might bite! Gonna ditch the fight? Battle Record ain't dissing this Operator's views!"

 

Napstablook's heart on his chest plate glowed as his SOUL hummed and beat with jubilation. These people-monsters and humans-lived him for his musical talents and Shyren and Mettaton's too. Despite all the applause and ecstatic faces, he couldn't help but feel a slight disappointment in his SOUL as well.

 

Was all that he was good for music? Did the audience even care about who he was as a person? Or did they just see another pretty boy musician who they could exploit and entertain themselves on. Was what he did really important?

 

"Gotta admit that's some moxy pal. 

 

Yeah ya got the shots but can ya walk the walk? 

 

You’ve got a lot to learn baby doll. 

 

Didn't think this was just a trip to my Candy Store?"

 

Of course he loved bringing joy and happiness to people's lives through his music, but there was always that nagging feeling in the back of his head that it just wasn't worth it. Monsters were still feared and hated by a hefty number of humans, despite all his additional efforts to help the two races live in harmony.

 

And then he saw him. 

 

Napstablook's eyes widened as he took in a small skeleton standing a few

rows back, leaning against the seat in front as he stared up at him, his smile small but awed as he looked at him with...

 

Napstablook didn't know for sure but it was definitely affection and hope. And that hope was enough to push back the minor negative thoughts. If his music could make people feel as much hope and happiness that this skeleton felt, then that was all he needed.

 

Grinning with renewed fervor, Napstablook poured his 'heart' into the song as his SOUL shines brighter than it had before.

 

"Bro I can show ya how my rhythm grooves and the tricks hide it’s a SOUL's beat on a hard drive 

 

Yeah, I’m rockin' with your SOUL in my sights it’s a showdown in the spotlight 

 

Babe, my swag's got you out of your mind

 

With my headphones Blasting jams

 

The rhythm's got us frozen in time 

 

With a smooth groove 

 

Gonna best ya with my moves."

 

The SOULS of all three pop star monsters glowed through their chests as they sang, sending their fans their adrenaline, happiness, and excitement through the magic vibrating in the atmosphere. Napstablook couldn't help but think of that skeleton as he sang, the remembrance of his expression causing his SOUL to thrum as his whole body glowed from the joy he felt.

 

"Crossfader, 

 

Headphone Selector, 

 

With my MIDI, 

 

Mixer, and MP3 

 

I'm gonna sweep ya off your feet! 

 

DJ Napsta! Y'all see me! On the floor! 

 

Move that body to my beat! 

 

Rockin' and a Poppin' don't ya talk smack 

 

'Cause this bro don't disrespect; gimme a beat and Imma play that track."

 

You didn't realize it consciously, but your hand met Papyrus's as the two of you danced to the song, your SOULs humming in sync. When you both saw your hands entwined, neither of you made a move to disconnect, but rather began to dance with one another as Papyrus used his magic to move freely without bumping into any one. You already knew you were in love with Papyrus, but this happy moment you two shared made you love him all the more as he held you like you were the most precious gift in the world.

 

"Checkin' out my killer P.A. 

 

Nearing the Outro, ya feel the pulse comin' 

 

Do it for the fam, do it for the peeps 

 

Do you really think that I won’t win?!?

 

Bro I can show ya how my rhythm grooves and the tricks hide it’s a SOUL's beat on a hard drive 

 

Yeah, I’m rockin' with your SOUL in my sights it’s a showdown in the spotlight 

 

Babe, my swag's got you out of your mind

With my headphones Blasting jams

 

The rhythm's got us frozen in time 

 

With a smooth groove 

 

Gonna best ya with my moves."

 

Napstablook, Shyren, and Mettaton waved to the audience as they finished, the stadium erupting into thundering applause once more. You were awed as you stepped apart from Papyrus, but kept his hand in yours. As far as the eye could see, monsters and humans stood amid one another or within physical contact as they danced and sang along, no signs of race, fear, hate, or prejudice. There was only love and joy in the common love they felt for this uplifting music.

 

Monsters and humans, two completely different races and the latter often fearing and antagonizing the former leading to so much pain and hate. To see them joined for a common purpose, to be in harmony with one another, to be side by side in having fun doing what they loved was absolutely amazing. It was everything that asshole's like Bill Tranner hated to see the most. Peaceful coexistence. Fuck you, Justin Bieber. You just got owned home boi!

 

"It's a SOUL's beat on a hard drive

 

It's a SOUL's beat on a hard drive

 

It's a SOUL's beat on a hard drive

 

It's a SOUL's beat on a hard drive."

 

The audience clapped and whistles among other appeasing sounds and gestures as the three stars gratefully showed their appreciation. Napstablook grinned as he winked to the audience, causing several people to swoon and scream at the attractive sight.

 

"Thank you. You have all been a wonderful audience." Napstablook said before he stood beside Mettaton, who had his arm wrapped around Shyren's waist and the other holding his cousin's hand as he waved to the crowd. "See ya until next time, dudes! We're out-peace!" And the curtains fell.

 

While you, Papyrus, and Sans applauded with the rest of the audience, none of you noticed disdainful eyes watching you with a malicious look as you cheered along with the monsters and other humans. The eyes narrowed and burned with disgust as they took in the sight of your hands in Papyrus's. Giving a scornful scoff, the figure made his way back out of the stadium, leaving as quietly and as unnoticed as he had came.

 

"THAT...THAT WAS AMAZING." Sans murmured as the audience began to clear out of the stadium, it being late and Friday night, and I'm sure we all know what the rest implies. You watched Sans and released your hold of Papyrus, missing the warm, smooth contact of his hand as you felt the blushing skeleton's forehead.

"You okay, Sans? You're kind of warm." 

 

Sans nodded and smiled happily, discarding your concern. It was from happiness, not sickness, that he was warm and blushing.

 

"YES. IT'S..." He turned to his brother, who would understand that he was about to say. "MY SOUL WAS REACHING OUT TO HIM, PAPYRUS." Papyrus smiled bitterly at the thought of his brother suffering the same unrequited love he felt for y/n, but with the DJ.

 

"Sorry, bro. Maybe-"

 

"Hey, Shyren said we should meet her and Mettaton later."

 

Papyrus and Sans looked at you in slight surprise. "Yeah, and that relates to this how?" He asked before his eye sockets widen in realization seconds later and he grinned. "Oh you clever, clever little woman." He chuckled. Sans swung his head back and forth to look at you and his brother as the two of you made your way to the backstage.

 

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?"

 

"Nothing you need to worry that cute little head of yours over, Blue." You reply as Papyrus helps lift you up onto the stage. Sans stares once more in hopeless confusion before signing and shrugging to himself with a rueful grin.

 

"WELL, IF YA CAN'T UNDERSTAND 'EM, GO AND UNDERSTAND 'EM!" He jumped onto the stage and joined you both as the three of you made your way towards Shyren, Mettaton, and Napstablook. Napstablook was leaning against the wall as he talked to the couple, and you did not miss the way Sans started to blush and sweat.

 

"Hey Shy! Hi Metta!"

 

"Y/n!" Shyren waved to you as you came up to hug her. "You were amazing! I swear if I knew you guys were that awesome, I would've found a way to steal Zerororo's ninja abilities to get into all your concerts." Shyren laughed as she introduced you to Napstablook.

 

"Naps, this is Y/n." He grinned and shook your hand.

 

"Nice to meet ya, Y/n. Undyne and Metta told me a lot about ya. Anyone who helps my best friends is more than a good friend to me. I appreciate it." You waved it away modestly.

 

"Thank you, but Undyne and Mettaton are some of the most precious cinnamon rolls in this world. Why anyone wouldn't care for them is beyond me." Napstablook laughed and you grinned, lightly gesturing for Sans to come over.

 

Napstablook's electric blue orbs seemed to brighten as he took in the small skeleton. "HI. I'M SANS, SANS THE SKELETON. I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I REALLY LIKED YOUR PERFORMANCE-YOU NEVER FAIL TO FILL SOULS WITH HOPE AND DETERMINATION AND I JUST REALLY THINK YOU'RE THE COOLEST SINGER EVER!" Sans gushed, his shyness subdued as he was able to finally meet his crush.

 

Napstablook smiled softly and tucked his hands into his hoodie's pockets. "Yeah. I noticed you in the crowd when I was performing. You stood out from every monster and human there. You're very genuine and so hopeful. Just by looking at you made me more hopeful, ya know? I'm glad to have you as a fan."

 

Napstablook rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a nervous chuckle as he realized Sans hasn't answered him. He just stared, looking up at him with a surprised, but happy look all the same with that endearment from earlier that had made his SOUL hum. 

 

"Heh. S-sorry. I must've talked for a little too long there."

 

That's it. Tori and Pierre was your first OTP. Now Napstablook and Sans were your second. Just look at these two dorks! You bet somebody had to play Kiss the Girl because that moment was going to come soon.

 

Napstablook leaned down to Sans's height to place his backwards cap on his head. "Here. A little gift from yours truly. I'm sure you'll like it-it's one of a kind." Sans blushed deeper as he lifted the cap slightly so his eyes could see Napstablook and he smiled shyly. "THANK YOU. I SHALL TREASURE IT."

 

Napstablook stared at him in surprise, a light blue blush on his face as he took Sans in. "I-it suits you..." He said. You and Papyrus shared a grin as the two of you did a victory Brofist-Handshake behind your backs while Shyren and Mettaton shared knowing smiles.

 

Napstablook realized he was staring and coughed into his hand. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Sans and y/n."

 

"Same here, Napstablook." You grinned and you and Papyrus started to walk away, Sans following behind the two of you. "Bye Shy, bye Metta!"

 

"See ya later, Y/N!" Shyren replied.

 

"Wait." Napstablook gently grabbed Sans's arm. "Um...I...Can I have your number? So maybe we can, you know, hang out sometime?" He asked, a bashful grin on his face as Sans gazed up at him.

 

"LIKE A DATE?" Napstablook's face brightened.

 

"Yeah. That fine with you?"

 

"MORE THAN FINE! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WOULD BE HONORED, NAPSTABLOOK." He said with a happy closed eye grin.

 

"Please-call me Naps." Sans's starry eyes brightened.

 

"OKAY. NAPS." Sans scribbled down his cell phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Napstablook, who delicately tucked it away into his pocket.

 

"Thanks. I'll see you around, Sans." He smiled before walking off, gathering the equipment with Mettaton and Shyren as the three stars began to pack away the dome. Sans was on air the entire time the three of you made your way back home, his expression dazed and screaming lovesick puppy. The ride was silent and peaceful, the three of you not needing conversation to enjoy the peaceful mood and one another's company.

 

When you and Papyrus laid in bed, you couldn't help but ask him about the DJ. You knew it was obvious the two had sparks flying between the two of them and it was only a matter of time before they got together, but you couldn't help but wonder how the older brother felt about his younger sibling getting into a relationship, what with how innocent and good-natured he was.

 

"Napstablook's a good guy. He cares about others around him. Heck, the main purpose of his concerts are to bring monsters and humans together. I know that if he and my bro do get together that he would never do anything to hurt Sans. In all honesty, I can't see my bro with someone else other than Naps and vice versa."

 

"Aww, what an amazing older brother you are!" You cooed as Papyrus flushed. He turned on his side in an indignant huff so he was no longer facing you.

 

"Yeah yeah. Go to sleep, otaku."

 

"Of course I will, bonehead."

 

"Nerd."

 

"Punster."

 

"Has A Fangs Kink."

 

"...Damn you that was low."

 

"So low fo' sho' yo'."

 

"Okay now I'm really going to bed you dweeb."

 

"Aw, that's too bad. I thought you'd really get a bite out of my puns."

 

"Good night, Papyrus."

 

"That's not a very fang-tastic way to end a nigh-"

 

"GOOD NIGHT!"

 

Papyrus laughs before he finally relented, reducing himself to chuckles as he made himself comfortable. "Night."

 

Meanwhile, in one of the most prestigious manors in the upper part of town, Bill Tranner was throwing darts with some of his crownies, nearly hitting the center with each slow, deliberate thrust.

 

He didn't pause a throw as one of his spies came in, talking casually as he threw another dart at the multi-colored rings. 9. "How was it?"

 

"As sickening as usual, sir." He answered, face scrunching up in disgust. "Monsters and humans, all up close and personal as they intermingled in that damn dome."

 

Bill tossed another dart at the board. 9 again. "The usual sickening garbage. Anything particularly noteworthy?"

 

"Y/N was there." Bill threw the dart much harder at the board. 8. "Oh?"

 

"She was with that tall skeleton she's been hanging around lately. They were holding hands and dancing, sir. To the causal observer, one would assume they were in love." He said and made a choked sound as the very image made him sick. Bill's cronies had similar reactions.

 

Bill's face was a cold, calm fury. Far more terrifying than open enragement. 9. "I see. So she hasn't put those smart brains of hers to good use. Pity. Gentle man," the men in the room stood in preparation for his command. "I say there needs to be a personal meeting with y/n. A reminder that humans and monsters should not and would not every coexist."

 

A dark smirk lit his face. The very same smirk Papryus had seen when you made your way out from your interview with Muffet. "And unfortunately for her, it's going to be a painful one." He

threw his final dart at the board with a malevolent laugh, the others joining in as they began to leave the room.

 

Bull's eye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. Done. Done. Thanks for the comments you guys. Both you-and Ink-helped a lot. Now without further ado, take this and let's have the real fun begin.
> 
> Mwahahaha! What-? Ink! Stop laughing at me! That's totally an awesome laugh!


	21. Guess What We're All Filthy Skeleton Fuckers

Running low on some supplies meant that someone had to go grocery shopping for more. The discussion had been cut short when Sans got a text from Napsatblook asking if he'd like to go out tonight. Sans had literally-you were not shitting-run on the walls in a supersonic blur he was so happy. So the rest of the morning and a part of the afternoon was spent helping Sans calm down his nerves and excitement for the date, it being his first time going out with an actual love interest.

That left either you and Papyrus to go, as Sans had left for his date with Napstablook. He was dressed in his cool dude outfit, the adorable nerd. 

 

Nasptablook had told Papyrus he'd bring him back home by six, but Papyrus said that they could stay out as long as they liked, much to both Napstablook and Sans's delight. As you both argued over who should go to the supermarket, you brought up why he had allowed Sans to stay out.

 

"Hey Paps, why did you let Napstablook have permission to take Sans out later than six?" Papyrus looked to the side with a light orange tint on his cheek bones.

"Well, I was wondering...after whichever one of us goes to the supermarket...if you'd like to go out on another date tonight. My treat."

 

You smiled. "Sure. Where to?"

 

"I'm partial to Muffet's, but-"

 

"No no, Muffet's is perfect." You interrupted. "I'll see you then, okay?" Papyrus grinned.

 

"Nyeh. Text me when you're ready." He yawned and stretched, his hoodie lifting up slightly to reveal his hip bones and fangs. "I think I'm gonna take a nap."

 

"Alright. See you later, Papyrus."

 

"You too, y/n." When Papyrus went to his room and you to Sans's, the both of you pumped your fists and quietly cheered to yourselves that the person they liked was going to go out with them tonight. You nerds.

 

After you took a shower, you dug in your side of the drawers looking for the perfect outfit. You ended up settling on your batman t-shirt and skinny jeans. Because Batman is awesome. It's a fact of life.

 

Getting the groceries was about an hour and a half long. The supermarket you went to was the one where you had met Papyrus. That brought a smile to your face. Though you didn't like how Tranner had mobbed on Paps, it was because of that mob that you had stepped in and met the skeleton.

 

"Hey Y/n."

 

Really, Satan? Really? That's low even for you man.

 

You placed the groceries down and stuffed your hands into your jean pockets, slowly reaching for your phone. You glared at the smirking man in front of you as his friends formed a ring around him. A sinking feeling entered your gut at the chilly atmosphere. "What do you want, Tranner?"

 

"So harsh. That's no way to treat an old friend, you know."

 

"We're not friends." Tranner placed a hand of his heart in mock offense.

 

"Why of course we were! Hell, we used to date." He chuckled. Your face scrunched up in distaste.

 

"Yes, and we broke up because you revealed what an asshole you are." As you said before, with a horrible personality it didn't matter how good looking you were. That's why you had absolutely no regrets-or feelings-for the son of a bitch that stood in front of you.

 

"And what a damn shame too." He began to walk closer to you and you backed up, grabbing your phone tightly as his friends came closer as well. "Ever since those freaks came out from that cursed mountain, it seems like everyone-including you-thinks that everything is all sunshine and rainbows." Your back hit the wall as he slammed a hand beside your head, caging you in. Behind your back, you unlocked your phone and desperately tried to dial 911. You couldn't take on all these guys at once.

 

"Well let me tell you, Y/n." His free arm shot out and pulled out your arm, slamming your hand against the wall so hard that it scratched, the inch deep cuts bleeding as you cried out and cradled your injured hand. Tranner grabbed your phone and threw it to the ground, causing it to crack and he stomped on it for good measure, grounding his feet into the electronic device.

 

"That's not how real life works. The freaks stay with the freaks. In nature, natural selection gets rid of the freaks by killing them off, and that's exactly what humans should do with those monsters. Either send them back from where they came from, or eliminate them one by one."

 

"You're crazy! Do you truly stand by that Social Darwinism bullshit?!" You shouted at him, your hand throbbing. "They haven't done anything to you! Monsters are sentient beings who deserve to be treated as our equals. All they want is to live in peace and harmony with our own, to enjoy their lives as they interact with us. Are their abilities and looks really a justification for this hate? No! It's racism and you're a bigot-there's nothing right with anything you've said or think. They may be called monsters, but Tranner, the only monster I see-" you swing your uninjured hand back and punched him right in his damn face. "is you!"

 

Tranner held his cheek, a bruise beginning to form as he glared down at you with cold fury. He grabbed your neck and lifted you up in a choke hold. "You shouldn't have done that."

 

And then a sharp pain struck you in the back of your head like lightning and your vision faded. The last thing you heard was the mocking laughter of Bill's groupies as everything went black…

  
  


The darkness was suffocating. It pressed on your head, clogging your senses. The pain in the back of your skull was like a pulsing throb. Insistent to be heard. You searched for your eyes, you needed to open them, but you couldn't find them. You tried looking for your mouth next. You wanted to scream, but you couldn't find it either.

 

Eventually the darkness started morphing and the pain became more like white noise. You tried to scream again, but nothing came out. You then thought of Papyrus. He had said that SOULs could be used to call to others for help. Maybe you could try.

 

You began to picture your SOUL, a white-gold as it beat like a heart. Then you pictured Papyrus's, upside down and white and you imagined your SOUL thrumming and humming, magic sparks flying in the air towards his SOUL as your voice screamed the loudest it could inside of your head.

 

PAPYRUS!

  
  


Papyrus leaned against the doorway to his house, wondering why you hadn't called or texted him by know. He teleported to the supermarket, but didn't see you anywhere. Had you gone back home? He went back-still gone.

 

Papyrus was starting to get uncomfortable now. Where were you? Again he teleported, this time ending up in the parking lot. Two bags of groceries lay on the floor. But what really caught his attention was a smell. It was an aroma he knew all too well.

 

Blood.

 

He sniffed out the source and found a small splatter on the concrete leading to a dead end. His eye sockets widened. A broken phone lay beside the small puddle.

"Oh stars," he whispered in horror. It was her blood.

 

Instantly livid with rage he stood and his fangs extended, right eye flashing dangerously as a he hissed. Someone had hurt you. Probably taken you somewhere too do no stars knew what to you.

 

Papyrus hadn't felt this level of bloodlust and desire for massacre since he'd experienced Genocide Route for the first time.

 

Then his SOUL wrenched and he gasped, hand clothing his chest where his SOUL now throbbed. He heard your terrified voice scream his name.

 

He knew where you were. May the stars have MERCY on the souls who hurt you, because when he found them

They were gonna have a  b a d  t i m e.

 

Someone slapped you across the face. Hard. "Wakes wakey, Y/N." Crude laughter followed.

 

You groaned and tried to cover your face with your hands, but something stopped you. Your eyelids felt too heavy, as if you were wearing lead false eyelashes. 

 

Somehow you managed to yank them open. You were laying on the floor of what seemed to be a basement, and your hands were tied together at the wrists above your head. You tried to pull them to you and realized that they were also tied to a pipe jutting out of the wall.

 

The back of your head was throbbing. The pain was unlike anything you'd never felt before in your life. You could feel that your hair was a sticky, knotted mess over the source of the pain.

 

Realization struck you with a twinge in your gut that it was from the blood. No, not the blood, your blood.

 

You looked up into the hungry eyes of the men who had brought you here. "Let me go," you demanded, but your voice had no power in it.

 

"Not till I get what I want," Bill growled as he came at you. "You've been overstated ping your boundaries, Y/n. Choosing a skeleton over your own kind? Bullshit. It's time for you to learn your place." You scooted back so you were at least sitting up against the wall and thrust your foot out in front of you. You caught Bill straight in the groin and he dropped, clutching his manhood.

Another man stepped forward and slapped you again. "Don't do that again whore," he warned. The slap knocked your head back against the wall, and your already pounding skull was now screaming at you. Your vision starting swimming and your hearing got fuzzy. You were suddenly finding it hard to breath, your SOUL humming as you felt waves of concern and protection waft over to you.

Bill got up on his knees and pinned your legs down so you couldn't move them anymore. "Do you have a death wish?" he snarled. You barely heard him, the buzzing in your pounding SOUL was blocking out almost everything else.

"Do you?" a cold, cruel voice like the devil himself hissed.

Megalomania and Binetrousle began to play as Papyrus summoned his Gaster Blassters, hand up and glowing in the air as the SOULs of Bill and his gang came out, turning blue from Papyrus's magic. Bones began to appear-sharp and jagged as they trapped them all into an open cage while Tranner was thrown off of you and onto a wall, were he stayed, dazed.

Screams of his cronies rang out in the basement as Papyrus threw them and their SOULS against

the cage wall, their clothes tearing from the intensity and blood from cuts and bruises beginning to form.

Papyrus didn't stop until they had passed out, their bodies a bloody mess as they crumpled to an unconscious heap on the floor. He stalked over to where Tranner lay, both specters blazing as the Gasters followed behind him in the air. He grabbed Tranner and lifted him up in the air by the front of his shirt, fangs extending as he snarled.

Bill pushed his head back in terror, trying to distance himself from the demon in front of him as he struggled. Papyrus leaned his face in, his words cold and cruel like moments earlier. "Stay." He said as he punched Tranner's face with his free hand. "The." Another hit. "Fuck." Crunch. "Away." Bill screamed in agony. "From. Her. U n d e r s t a n d?" Bill's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he choked out his screams.

Even as the last of the screams were finally silenced, you couldn't take your eyes off the skeleton that stood in the middle of the basement chaos, panting with rage and practically burning the air around him with his power.

After a few moments the overwhelming static started to fade and the air visibly lightened. He turned to you. In an instant the Gaster Blasters were gone and he was kneeling by your side, unknotting your bonds with boney fingers.

You noticed as he leaned over you that he didn't have a single spot of blood on his hoodie. That took skill. Your wrists finally free, you acted on impulse. You reached up, grabbed the front of his hoodie, and kissed him.

He froze for an instant - just long enough for you to wonder if you'd totally screwed up, and then his arms went around you, his hand planted in the small of your back, pushing you against him. He sighed into the kiss, actually returning it. He tasted like honey and pasta.

You parted your lips, enjoying the flavor of him, longing for more, and he responded, groaning softly. "My mate," he murmured against your lips.

You wanted him, and at this moment, all that was wrong... felt right.

You would have stayed there and kissed him forever, but your injuries wouldn't allow it. You broke the kiss and leaned back, clutching the back of your head. You couldn't hold back the tiny gasp of pain. Papyrus's boney ridges furrowed with concern and he scooped you up in his arms, clutching you to his chest. He teleported the two of you to his room, the lights dimmed slightly.

He laid you down on his bed and rested a hand against your forehead. You sighed and groaned, feeling your SOUL humming as Papyrus summoned out from your chest.

"Papyrus?"

"Just relax. This'll only take a moment." He murmured comfortingly and summoned his own SOUL out from his chest. He gently sent healing magic out from his SOUL and into yours, making a warm feeling spread throughout your body and you sighed in bliss. It was like steeling into a warm bath, your nerves tingling slightly from the sensation.

Both your SOULs remained in the air, swirling around each other in the air even when all your injuries had healed. Papyrus held you close to him as you sat up, burying your face into his chest. "Thank you, Papyrus." He smiled and brushed a strand of your hair out of your face.

"Of course. How're you feeling?"

"Spick and spiffy."

An awkward silence filled the room as you realized what you had done to Papyrus when he saved you. Fuck. "So..."

"You kissed me." He said bluntly, though there was a wide grin on his face. You blushed.

"Yeah, but you kissed me back." Now it was Papyrus's turn to blush. He bashfully looked away from you.

"I-you're SOUL called out to mine. SOULs do that for their mates-the ones that they love. I thought that because of that you, ah, loved me." Where the crickets at? This was almost as awkward as the time when he first but you.

"Well, I do. I love you." You repositioned yourself so that you say in his lap, causing him to stare down at your smiling face in both relief and fluster. You held his face in your hands. "Do you love me?"

"Fuck yes." He whispered. "Loved you for a while now, too."

"Good." And with that he crashed his mouth against yours. You moved your hand so one rested on the back of his skull and the other grabbed a handful of the back of his hoodie. You moaned as he parted your lips with his tongue, his hands pressing themselves against the skin of your waist.

His tongue fluttered everywhere around the inside of your mouth, claiming your wet cavern as his own before wrapping it around yours, sending pleasurable tingles straight down to your core.

You pushed his head closer to yours and tightened your hold on his back, moaning into the kiss as you parted for air. Papyrus moved to press soft, open mouthed kisses against your neck as he slowly pushed your body down, making him straddle you as your back lay on top of the bed. You gasped as he bit down on your neck and sucked on it, his body now laying on yours as your hips bucked up against his.

You wanted him. And you were sure as fuck that Papyrus wanted you too from the hard bulge you were beginning to feel pressing against your pelvis. Though you were slightly scared from inexperience, you trusted Papyrus with your entire being.

You hooked your legs around his waist and ground your hips against his. You shivered and Papyrus gasped, propping himself up onto his hands as a shudder courses throughout his body. He opened his eyes to look at you, his specters clouded with lust and worry.

"Y/n, I'm...Im sorry. If I continue this I won't-"

"Papyrus." You interrupted. "I trust you. And frankly, I wouldn't want anyone besides you to be my first." Papyrus stared. His face was still blushing as he looked down at your body with want before looking back up to your eyes. "Are you sure?" Just hearing that sexy voice of his so low and restrained with desire sent heat straight into your core.

"With all my heart."

Papyrus moved in to kiss you again, his tongue asking entrance. You happily obliged, enjoying his peculiar, delicious taste. His hands busied themselves with the hem of your shirt, moving it up to reveal your bra and his breath hitched. You sat up to help him slide your shirt off of you and onto the floor. You then lifted his hoodie and undershirt off of him, admiring the strong bones of his as your SOULs inched closer to one another. You reached behind your back to unhook your bra and gently tossed it to where your shirt lay.

Papyrus stared at you in awe and you blushed. He slowly reached out to gently run his hands over your chest, his thumbs brushing over your nipples and your legs rubbed against each other from the tingle.

"You're so beautiful..." He sighed and looked back at you. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

You giggled. "You've had dreams about me?"

"Yes." You blushed deeper from the sincere reply.

"Damn." Then you shouldn't keep the both of you waiting. You started to slide off your jeans and panties as Papyrus began to take off his shorts and boxers. Once your clothes were on the floor, the two of you stared at one another, enjoying each other's bodies before desire took over.

The both of you took the opportunity to explore each other’s bodies, fingers tracing and caressing, mouths biting hungrily, licking, savoring each other's taste.

Feather kisses trailed down your stomach and you closed your eyes, leaning your head and body back against the bed as Papyrus nipped at your skin down to your inner thighs. Papyrus grasped onto your thighs with his phalanges and you gasped as you felt his breath hit your inner folds.

You shot your eyes open to stare at Papyrus in mortification as he grinned back at you with his orange tongue out of his mouth, both specters a glowing orange. "P-Papyrus! Don't do that i-it's gross!"

Papyrus chuckled. "Maybe. But it's going to make you feel really good." And with that he buried his face between your legs as his tongue invaded your inner lips.

You gasped as felt his tongue stretch and touch everywhere inside you and you tightly clutched the sheets.

"Nghh...P-Papy..."

Your walls were stretched, causing your sensitive regions to have some pain but oh, the pleasure you felt from it massaging and running your clit and upper vagina made it more than worth Iohhhh.

"Papyrus!"

With a loud cry you felt the coil in your stomach explode as you released into his mouth, Papyrus lapping up your orgasm as you shuddered. He parted when he had tasted all of you, licking his teeth as he watched you pant.

"See? Felt good, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Your breathy voice sent heat down to his own core. He laid back on top of you, holding a hand of yours in each of his to your sides as he looked into your eyes.

"This is going to hurt."

"I know."

"If...If we do this, our SOULs will bond, and that's...it's a sacred binding between two people connecting them on a metaphysical level..." You smiled and squeezed his hand in comfort. You had no quads against this. You had already decided Papyrus was the only one you wanted.

"I know." Papyrus's eyes light up along with his SOUL as he slowly pushed himself inside of you, your SOULs merging into one another.

Of course it hurt. It was your first time. Papyrus groaned while you hissed and he paused, waiting for you to adjust to his size. Though the warm, soothing feeling you felt from your SOULs merging helped to ease it, it was still there. You took a deep breath and relaxed your muscles, nodding to Papyrus as his stare silently asks if you're alright.

"O-okay. You can move now."

He waited until your walls relaxed around him before carefully diving himself inside of you. He observed attentively your every reaction, pausing when he detected the lightless signal of pain on your features and waiting for you to relax and get used to him before pushing deeper inside.

You filled your lungs with air before slowly letting it out through your lips, your muscles relaxing. Papyrus still needed to pause a few more times so you adjusted to him before you relaxed completely and your walls loosened, finally allowing him to thrust more fluently. He tried to help you by stroking with his thumbs the hands that he was holding and placing gentle kisses wherever his lips could reach, whispering comforting words in between.

"Mmmmh..." A beautiful moan echoed in his room as he steadied his pace, thrusting more firmly into you.

You closed your eyes and hugged him tightly, pressing his boney rib cage to your chest and enjoying the new sensations his sweet, sensual lovemaking caused on your body, the pleasure slowly easing the pain until it faded. You occasionally opened your eyes to meet his enraptured gaze, as his orange specters remained fixed on you, unable to look away from the beguiling sight of the woman he adored and cherished so deeply melting in pleasure in his arms. He just unglued his eyes from you to place loving kisses in your lips, neck or shoulders, biting know and then to mark what was now officially his.

"Papyrus!" You cried when he cautiously quickened the pace, increasing the pleasure. Many moans followed next, your hips bucking automatically to meet his thrusts, allowing him to reach deeper inside.

He felt like losing his mind. Your sexy movements, the feel of you sweaty skin pressed against his, your legs wrapped around him, the way your hand traveled to his skull and up and down his back in feverish strokes as he held the other, the way your eyes lustfully dived into his, the intense pleasure growing with each thrust, the desperate need and want that coated your voice when you moaned his name... You were driving him insane.

And the profound love and devotion you showed to each other melted him. He could feel the deep affection he felt for you overflowing his body from your merged SOULs, a perfect connection linking the two of you magically and physically.

He pumped faster when he felt your walls tightening around him, knowing you were reaching your peak. Air got caught in your throat short moments before Papyrus pushed you over the edge with a hard thrust, your back arching against him. His mouth trapped yours and your hands abandoned his to tightly wrap both arms around him, pressing him as close to you as you could. He swallowed your loud, ecstatic moans as he kissed you, slowing down his pace to help you ride your orgasm.

Soon after, he increased the speed once again, pumping faster and faster until he reached his own climax. He buried his face in your neck, his breath coming out in sharp, rapid pants. Your walls contracted around his ecto-dick as you were still in the last stages of your orgasm, prolonging and intensifying the pleasure that spread through his SOUL like burning lava.

He sighed deeply when his mind floated back to his body. He slowly raised his head, finding you with a wide, genuine smile lighting your features as you looked at him with sparkly, loving eyes, slightly clouded by the last remaining traces of your orgasm. He then realized he had positioned his arms to hold you close to him as he was drifting off in pleasure, like you had done when you reached your peak.

He smiled back before leaning down to kiss you adoringly. You kissed back, and he used his magic to make his member disappear as you kissed. It left you with an odd, hollow feeling between your legs.

Your SOULs floated back into your respective chests, filling you with sense of completion.

"How're you feeling?" Papyrus asked when you opened your eyes to look at him again.

"Like I'm on Cloud Nine. You?"

"I'm in Heaven." You giggled and leaned up to peck his mouth again.

"Heh. Say, can I have one of your cigarettes?" Papyrus eyed you in surprise.

"You smoke?"

"No, but isn't that what you do after having amazing mind-blowing sex?" Papyrus snorted in mirth, but grinned proudly. That was one of the best compliments you could give your partner and you meant what you said.

"Nah. My cigs are my cigs only. Sorry babe."

"Aww." You pretended to be upset and pouted, rolling onto your side as you pulled the covers over yourself. Papyrus chuckled at your cuteness before he laid down beside you, pulling you close to him as your head rested in the crook of his spine and shoulder blade, his arms wrapped around your waist as you trapped his legs between yours.

"And here I thought you'd be satisfied to just ride out the aftermath after going to the bone zone."

"Papyrus you just..."

"I can honestly say that you had 207 bones in your body."

"Papyrus."

"What? Didn't you like my bone-r?"

"Papyrus!"

"Aw come on babe, throw me a bone here on whether or not you're going to continue pretending to be angry, when really I can feel your chest shaking as you try to hold back your laughter."

You finally gave in, laughing breathlessly at your lover's lewd puns. "Ok, ok. Those were good."

"Thank you."

"Now let's get some sleep, Mr. Comedian. I'm pretty sure I'll be walking funny the next two days."

"Hmm. We'll have to get you some Monster Food later then. But yeah-let's get some rest." You snuggled into him as he pulled the covers over himself and turned off the dim lights with his magic.

"Night Papy."

"Good night, Y/n." He smiled and softly kissed your forehead as your eyes closed. "I love you..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hah heh sorry guys but-ah, I'm afraid Ink and-ngh! We-well were skipping our daily appearance in this chapter cause-holy fudge ohhhhh.
> 
> G-gotta go! S-see you lovelies next time and-aaand stay awesome byeeee!"


	22. Relax, It's A Bath

"Y/n..." You groaned and buried your face further into Papyrus's rib cage. "Mmh."  "Gorgeous you gotta wake up."

 

You grumbled. "Fine fine. But only because I love you." You were a slut for sleep and valued all the time you had with it.  Papyrus chuckled and shifted so he laid beside you, face propped on the palm of his hand. You opened your eyes tiredly to see Papyrus staring at you. His lazy grin and specters beamed down at you and you felt your heart beat faster.  "Don't stare at me like that..." You say and look away shyly with a small blush on your cheeks. Papyrus grinned, a light orange blush on his own face.

 

"Why not? I'm just admiring the love of my life." He said. Damn it Papyrus, making your heart and SOUL beat so fast with love in the morning was probably not healthy. You sat up and rest your head on his rib cage as he wrapped his arms around your waist and you sighed blissfully.

 

"You know, your bones don't feel as sharp as I thought they'd be." Papyrus raised a boney ridge.

 

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

 

"Yes, Papy. That was a compliment."

You giggled and stared at his SOUL. It was where a heart would be, and glowed brightly as you stared at it. It was strange. The first time you had seen his SOUL, it was white. Now, as you looked at it, it glowed a bright orange.

 

You gently reached out to softly take his SOUL in your hands, Papyrus humming at the pleasant feeling as you cradled the culmination of his being in your darling hands. "Papyrus?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Why is your SOUL orange? The first time I saw it, it was white. Does it change color?"

 

Papyrus tilted his head as he gathered his thoughts to explain to you. "All monster SOULs start out as white. Over time, however, as a monster starts to display a virtue that is a main part of their personality, the SOUL changes to the color of the virtue."

 

"What are the virtues?"

 

Papyrus counted them off on his fingers. "The first is light blue. PATIENCE. Then orange, the color of my SOUL, is BRAVERY." You couldn't agree more with that statement. Of course everyone was afraid. Papyrus was afraid when he'd lost his brother and father, when he knew about the Resets and the Core but no one else did. Yet he did his best to protect everyone he cared about despite having fear, and that was the definition of bravery.

"Next is navy blue, INTEGRITY. Violet is PERSEVERANCE. Then green-KINDNESS. The last two are yellow and red. Yellow is JUSTICE, and red is DETERMINATION." 

 

He smiled and summoned your SOUL to him, holding it as he looked at you. "JUSTICE. It suits you." He thought about how you stood up to Tranner to defend him because it was the right thing to do, and how you stood up to the kids who bullied Sans.

 

"Thank you." You released his SOUL and watched it float towards yours, softly pressing against it and you sighed, enjoying the warmth and tiniest trace of lust it left before heading back to its place in Papyrus's rib cage. Papyrus let go of your own SOUL and gently pressed it back into your chest with a soft kiss, making you groan slightly while your SOUL hummed.

 

You glanced at your bare chest and flushed once more that and how Papyrus didn't mind helping himself to the view and he chuckled, bringing you close to him as he began to place open mouthed kisses against your neck, nipping and licking at your smooth skin as his hands roamed your stomach and back. Your blush faded when you noticed that your lower regions were sticky from-ahem-last night's activities. Looking at Papyrus's pelvis, you realized he was as messy as you were.

"Papyrus, we should hnn, get cleaned up." Papyrus purred.

 

"Nah. I like this better." He said and pressed your back against the bed. Despite how wonderful it felt to have Papyrus pressed up against you, showering you with affection, there was a lot the two of you had to do today. Tranner had ruined the groceries you bought, and-shit! Tranner!

 

Papyrus could smell and feel the panic from the scent of your hormones and the connection between your SOULs and he stopped, lifting his head up to lol at you with concern.

 

"Y/n? Are you alright?"

 

"Papyrus, we...we have to get up and take care of Tranner. File a report and-shit." You sat up and clutched at your head in worry. "He's no doubt going to go to the authorities and blame you for everything. And with his money and connections he-". Papyrus removed your hands from your head and held them in his.

 

"Sh. Hey, it's okay. Everything's fine, y/n. We'll take care of it, okay?"

 

Your thoughts raced. Papyrus was going to be blamed for an unprovoked assault, and it was more than likely that he would manage to make others agree with him to lock Papyrus-maybe even Sans-away for good. But Papyrus had protected you. Knowing Bill, and the place you had seen him take you to, he had dragged you to one of his warehouses. Cameras were most likely deactivated so he could have whatever sick fun he wanted to have with you.

 

"Papyrus, at the warehouse, did you see any cameras or-?"

 

Papyrus placed a finger to his chin, tapping it thoughtfully. "Hmm. I'm not sure. But I do know there are proximity recordings. So did you mean-" His right eye flashed bright orange and the next thing you knew he held a recording in his hand. "This tape?"

 

You hugged him tightly with joy. "Papyrus you're a genius!"

 

"I do have a PH.D. In quantum physics but I don't think that's what you're referring to."

You placed a happy kiss on his mouth before taking the tape in your hands. "This is perfect! That way, Bill will have no false evidence that this was an unprovoked assault." Papyrus grinned and gently took the tape from you, placing it on top of a head desk.

  
  


"Mhm."

 

"First I have to get some more groceries, and we'll have to file a report. After that I think there will have to be an interview and/or interrogation and-ay!" You eeped and threw your arms around his neck tightly as Papyrus suddenly scooped you into his arms, carrying you to the bathroom.

 

"We'll worry about that later. Didn't you say something about a shower?" You huffed as Papyrus closed the door and used one hand to start the shower.

"Yeah but you don't have to carry me out of-FUCKING BITCHASS HELL!" You squealed and shivered as you tightly hugged Papyrus when the cold water hit your skin. Papyrus laughed at your reaction to the sudden cold and you smacked his arm. "That is not funny, jackass!"

 

"You're right, I'm sorry." He chuckled. "It's not funny. It's hilarious." You stuck your tongue out at him and made him set you down, reaching for some soap as you began to rather yourself to try and warm up your muscles. "No it's not you meanie."

Papyrus watched you with a light blush on his face, admiring how the water slid down your body in droplets. Damn it you were so beautiful...A wide grin spread across his face. And you were all his.

 

You looked in surprise as Papyrus took the bar of soap from you with his magic and gently lifted you back into his arms, chest to chest with his arms wrapped around your waist as he positioned your legs to wrap around his waist. "Don't drop the soap~" he sang and kissed you, the soap gently lathing itself on your hard to reach places.

 

You giggled against his mouth and parted your lips, allowing him to slide his candy tasting tongue into your mouth. You'd never thought that skeletons could be so warm and cuddly. Oh, and his taste was absolutely delicious.

 

Papyrus groaned as you sucked on his magical appendage, his hands gripping your waist tighter as the bar of soap he was controlling slowed. Damn it he was not expecting tha-agh! A whole shudder courses through his body as he realized you had used your free hands to roam his rib cage, rubbing and squeezing his lower spine.

 

You soon parted for air, having lungs that needed that infernal slutty hoe of an element called oxygen. "Russ~". You sighed and Papyrus peppered your neck with kisses and bites, both sides not spared from his attack. "We should-hnn-hurry....Sans is probably-oh h- worried..." 

 

Papyrus sighed and nuzzled against your neck, his SOUL humming. You were right. There would be plenty of other times where the two of you could indulge yourselves, but this was not one of them. "Alright." He grumbled and placed one more kiss to your lips before setting the soap back into its place, helping you rinse the remaining soap residue off of your bodies. "Wonder what he's doing right now."

 

Sans had woken up bright and early, per the norm. He hummed a cheery tune to himself and placed Napstablook's hat on his head, smiling as he thought about the robot. Napstablook had taken him out to eat at Grillby's, one of his favorite places to eat out. After, the two had watched a movie before heading back to his home. The whole time their hands had been intertwined.

 

Sans sighed blissfully and brought the cap up to his nose indent, inhaling his scent. It was mint and air, a result from Napstablook's personal enjoyment of Echo Flowers as he told Sans he spent time taking care of a garden of them. When Napstablook dropped him off back home, he had politely asked if he could have a kiss from the handsome skeleton.

 

Oh, just remembering it made his SOUL beat faster and hum! It was soft, sweet and chaste. Sans was not unfamiliar to...cardinal urges. After all, all monsters upon reaching maturity have a certain month in which they're in heat. However, he had shoved down those strange feelings because it was naughty and he was a good boy. It was a lowly desire, just like his desire for ketchup and other fastfood snacks. But with Napstablook....it was hard. Yet the robot understood and said they could take it slow, going at a pace that was comfortable for him.

He truly was the greatest DJ on this planet.

 

He continued to sing to himself Napstablook's song from the concert as he made his brother and Y/n some hashed potatoes and eggs for breakfast. Maybe toss in some toast, too. Satisfied, Sans began to crack the eggs in a bowl and peel the potatoes.

 

His phone beeped and he checked his pocket, his specters immediately turning to stars. It was Napstablook!

 

"HI NAPS!" He grinned widely and used his magic to hold the phone close to his head while he began to cut the potatoes.

"Hey Sans." Oh, he would never get tired of hearing that gorgeous, gorgeous voice. "So Shy, Metta and I are going to hang out later today and I was wondering if maybe...you'd like to come? I mean, if you want to, of course."

 

"I'D LOVE TO! IT WOULD BE LIKE A DOUBLE DATE." Sans could hear Napstablook's SOUL humming from his end and smiled.

 

"Exacta Undo. Anyway, what time can I pick you up?" Sans placed the cut potatoes into the frying pan and it sizzled from the hot olive oil. He checked the wall on the top of the dining room.

"HALF AN HOUR WOULD BE PERFECT."

 

"Great. I'll see you later, Blue."

 

"BYE NAPS." He sighed and placed his phone back into his pocket, bright grin on his face. He cheerfully teleported up the stairs and outside his brother's door, opening it to see his brother's bed empty.

 

Sans raised a boney eye ridge and picked up the sound of the shower running. Oh. So he was taking a shower. 

 

He frowned and looked back at the bed. But where were you? Sans was about to leave when he heard a groan come from the door. He brought his face close to it and leaned against it, wondering if his brother was ok-

 

"Papy~". His face heated up and he immediately backed away from the door. Oh his brother was more than okay from the sound of your voice. He swiftly speed walked and teleported himself down to the kitchen, where he resumed cooking after realizing that the potatoes were soft enough to add the eggs now.

 

He was glad you and his brother were together now, but he'd rather not hear your most, ah, intimate moments together. As he stirred, he thought about that moan you let out. So wanting and full of love. 

 

What would Napstablook sound like if he did that?

 

And then his grip tightened on the whisker as an image of Napstablook laying on a bed came into his mind, eyes closed as his back arched and he opened his eyes to stare at Sans, groaning out his name

 

SNAP!

 

Sans stared at the broken whisker in his hand and furiously shook his head. Bad bad bad bad bad!!! He was better than this! And look at what he's done-broken one of his favorite cooking utensils.  Sans sighed and began to place the food on the plates as you and Papyrus came down the stairs, hand in hand and close together as you sat at the table.

 

"Morning bro. Breakfast looks great." Papyrus grinned and began to help himself, you saying a similar greeting as well.

 

"MORNING PAPS, MORNING Y/N." He pretended to look astonished by your hand holding and gasped with an excited grin. "ARE YOU TWO A COUPLE NOW?" You and Papyrus blushed before smiling at one another.

 

"We sure are, Blueberry." You said and placed a soft peck on Papyrus's cheek.

 

"Hey, bro, Y/N and I have things to do today. Like the groceries?" He frowned slightly at that, a serious look on his face for a moment. "We have to pay back some people. We'll probably be gone for a long time. That ok?"

 

"IT'S PERFECT. NAPS AND I ARE GOING ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH SHY AND METTA TODAY. HE SAID HE'LL COME IN ABOUT HALF AN HOUR, SO NOW HE SHOULD ARRIVE IN 5 MINUTES OR SO."

 

Papyrus grinned and patted his younger brother's head. "That's great bro. We'll see you later then, okay?"

 

"OKAY!" And the small skeleton ate his ketchup ridden breakfast before dashing off to his room, leaving you and Papyrus to yourselves. You both waited until Napstablook had arrived and both he and Sans were out of the cul de sac before you sat down to talk.

 

You tapped your finger thoughtfully on the table. Papyrus held the take in his hand, frowning at the device. "We'll have to call Undyne and the others to be on their guard." You said and swiftly pulled out your phone. Papyrus nodded.

 

"Mhm. I'll call Toriel and ask her to report the case to the government."

 

"I'm not sure if that will help. Bill has a lot of connections there who I have no doubt will be willing to pull some strings for his family's position." You groaned and rest your head in your hands. "What did I ever see in that guy?"

 

Papyrus slowly turned to look at you. "...What?" You took his hands in yours and sighed.

 

"When you saved me at the warehouse, Bill was...He was going to rape me, Papyrus." You felt his hands tighten and his specters turn orange. "Before monsters came out from Mt. Ebott, Bill and I...well, we were dating. I broke up with him as soon as I realized what an asshole he was. All the hatred and harm he felt towards your race made me sick, and I wanted no part with him after that."  Papyrus pulled you close to him and promptly slid his hands up your shirt and over where your SOUL was. "Bastard. What did he do to you?"

 

"In our relationship? Nothing besides kisses and the occasional touching. Nothing serious. Even before he revealed himself I felt there wasn't something right with him." Papyrus growled and moved his hands back out to hold you close to him.

 

"I swear to the fucking stars if he ever hurts you again, I'm going to tear his limbs apart." You shivered at his hissing tone and rubbed his back comfortingly.

 

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine, I'm sure of it. Let's just text the others the situation and make sure they're okay before we get some more groceries. If we let ourselves get upset, we'll be giving Tranner what he wants." Papyrus's specters lost the orange color though he still frowned. You texted Undyne as you nestled your body onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around your waist.

 

Otaku: hey Unnie there's something I need to tell you

 

Unnie: Y/N! Haven't heard from you in a while. Everything okay?

 

Otaku: I need you to text our friends what I'm about to tell you

 

Unnie: Squee! Are you and Papyrus together now?! 0///~ \/

 

Otaku: yeah but Undyne something bad happened and I'm worried about you guys.

 

Unnie: ...Tranner, wasn't it?

 

You quickly texted Undyne what had happened and your concern.

 

Unnie: I got it. Ill wake Alphys and tell her to get the Royal Guard on alert. Be careful, you two.

 

You sighed and leaned back in Papyrus's arms. "Undyne is telling the others as we speak. We should head to the police station with the tape to make a report."

Papyrus nodded and helped you to your feet, holding you tightly to him as he teleported the both of you to the nearest police area. The man at the office was startled to see the two of you appear out of thin air and even more so when you handed him the tape.

 

"I need to file a report on unprovoked assault and attempted rape." His shock became serious and he nodded, motioning for you to follow him as he made his way into an office full of cabinet files and drawers.

 

The next four hours were spent covering the written part of the report and then dealing with interrogation by an officer. Correct to your assumptions, Tranner had filed a report saying he was the one who was attacked when, in reality, it was you. With some Royal Guard members as a part of the police force, it was easy questioning when it was confirmed that Papyrus’s testimony was verifiable. A court meeting was scheduled to take place four months from now. Also correct to your assumptions was that Tranner used his family's influence to stay out of jail and on prohibition.

 

Jack-fucking-ass.

 

Once that was done, you both went to the supermarket to get more groceries. Papyrus offered to take the bags from you and you gratefully accepted. He then sent you both home, where you packed the food into the fridge and Papyrus took out a new cigarette and light it.

 

You joined him on the couch and rested into his side. The two of you vaguely watched the TV blare some weird/funny show where some boy could turn himself into a 'girl' superhero with the power of a ring.

 

"Dude looks like a lady~". Papyrus joked. You chucked to yourself.

 

"Don't hate him 'cause he's beautiful."  You smiled to yourself as you felt Papyrus's body relax. You looked up to see that although he had no bags under his eye sockets, he looked tired. Stressed a little. You frowned a little at that. You weren't at all pleased by the incident with Tranner either, but you didn't want your boyfriend to worry about it because of that. What could you do to help him? You stared at his hoodie before an idea came to you and you flushed.

 

Oh you knew. You knew very, very well.

 

Papyrus smelled you become slightly aroused and looked down to see you looking up at him with a grin and blushing cheeks. "Y/n why are you-yiiikkeez!" He jumped as you slid your hands under his hoodie and pushed him down onto the couch, you straddling him as he stared up at you with a flustered expression.

 

"My poor Papy is so tense." You coo and lowered your face down to his, eyes half-lidded. "I'm going to help you relax, okay?" He opened his mouth to reply when you kissed him gently, your hands softly moving up his rib cage to his shoulder blades, making his hoodie and undershirt rise up in the process.

 

Papyrus closed his eyes and groaned as you began to massage his blades and sockets, a content hum coming from his SOUL. Your hands were soft and delicate, traveling down to his clavicle and gently rubbing that, too, before moving back to his rib cage. You certainly loved to touch it.

 

Papyrus sighed and loosened up, warmth and a peaceful desire to nap overcoming him from your impromptu massage.  And how good certain bones felt. "Thank you." 

 

You smiled and softly pressed a loss against his forehead before fixing his hoodie and undershirt. You held his hand and helped him stand up, Papyrus drowsily eyeing you in confusion.

"When I feel stressed, a warm, fuzzy bath bomb always makes me feel better." You explained and lead Papyrus up to his room. "And I think we both deserve a stress reliever, yeah?"

 

You closed the door and began to fill the bathtub with warm water, waiting until it was up to the right height before stepping aside and beginning to take off your clothes. Papyrus followed suite with an orange blush as you went to look for your Lush Honey Bee Bath Bomb and dropped it into the water.

 

You stepped in with Papyrus and sighed, enjoying the sweet smell and perfect temperature of the water.

 

"This is awfully sweet of you honey." Papyrus grinned at you. Oh there were those puns you missed.

 

"Thank you. Did you know I'm a bee and you're my honey?" Papyrus chuckled and you took the remains of the body soap and began to lightly lather Papyrus's bones with them, him letting out a content sigh as he laid down against the edge of the tub, letting you sudd and wash his bones as he closed his eyes.

 

"You look bone tired already, Russ. Too much fun last night?" Papyrus opened one eye to smirk at you.

 

"Nah, I think you're the one who had the most fun, screaming out at the top of your lungs." His grin widened when you blushed.

 

"Hey, you said my name too you know."

 

"Then we both had fun. You just insist on taking care of me." You smiled and kissed his mouth in a quick peck.

 

"Of course. I love you, Papyrus." You saw his SOUL brighten and his specters light up with his smile.

 

"Love you too, Y/n." He looked at your own slightly tired eyes and gently took the soap from you. "My turn. Turn around."

You giggled and did as he asked, sighing happily as Papyrus began to gently apply the same treatment you gave him to your backside. "Mhm. Thanks, Paps. It's so hard to reach those areas." Papyrus kissed your back and you giggled from the slightly ticklish sensation.

 

"Anytime, honey." Satisfied with his work, he turned you back around to face him and hugged you, resting his chin on top of your head while you rest your face into the crook of his shoulder.

 

You both lay there, enjoying the peaceful moment as you laid in each other's arms. You lightly dozed in the warm, golden water with the smell of honey wafting in the air. You thought of Papyrus's kisses. Despite being made of bone, he felt somewhat soft when you kissed his mouth, and his tongue definitely had a taste and feel to it. You wondered how it felt for Papyrus to kiss you.

 

"Papyrus?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"When you kiss me, what do I taste like? Or, what's it like kissing me?" He eyes you curiously with a thoughtful smile. "I mean, when I kiss you, it's like I'm tasting soda bubbles and tangerines, with honey and an overall sharp tang of citrus."

 

Papyrus chuckled and pressed a few fingers softly against your lips, his gaze softening.

 

"You're skin is soft and dainty. I love how wonderfully that smooth softness is in contrast to my hard, angled bones. And your taste..." He sighed and closed his eyes with a serene smile. "It's like I'm kissing a rose, really. Soft and red, smelling familiarly feminine but unique in your own special way all the same."

 

You grinned and your SOUL hummed. He truly did love you. As much as you loved him. You'd reward him for this with sexy fun times later. For now, you would bask in the wonderful feeling of loving and being loved. Because every moment in life was precious, and sometimes you had to take things slow to enjoy and appreciate them.

And you appreciate having Papyrus as an amazing boyfriend more than anything else.

"Fluff.  The fluffs are everywhere."  Zee sighed and yawned, closing the book and stretching her tired limbs.  Ink grinned beside his girlfriend as he watched her put away the book onto its shelf. She placed herself into his lap and sighed, nestling her head into the crook of his neck.

 

"It works.  Though I wonder why it was so slow paced today.  Do you need some more hands on experience?~"  He cooed and she playfully smacked his wandering hands up to a certain part of her chest.

"I think there's no need for any sexy fun time at the moment.  I'm still mad at you for seducing me at the end of the last chapter."

 

"Really?  You didn't seem mad when I touched you."  He whispered.  Zee rolled her eyes.  Once her boyfriend got over his shyness, he put the charm on full blast with a side of confidence.  

 

"Yes I enjoyed it but I'd appreciate it if we'd do that sort of thing after I'm done writing."  Ink chuckled and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

"Fair enough.  Anything you want to say to our little audience before we leave?"

 

Zee laughed.  "Not particularly.  Just that you guys are amazing, thank you for commenting and leaving Kudos, and please feel free to make scene requests.  Also, a joke book.  Ink's puns suck."

 

"Wha-hey!  Bae why?"  He whined and toppled backward dejectedly as Zee laughed.  "I'm sorry skelebae but they do.  They really do."

 

"My love why must you slander me so?"  He sighed with a pouting expression.

 

"But that's one of the many reasons why I love you."  Ink promptly jolted up with his usual grin.  

  
"Aaand life's good again!"  He chirped.  Zee giggled.  "Sure is, Ink.  It sure is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait loves. Anywho, here's some fluff after all that sin. Oh, Poor Papyrus; beware the Dad.


	23. Beach Day

 

"Finally!" Zee proclaimed, finding her book after a full day of it having been missing. "Ugh! I was already late-and now this set me back even further. Seriously-what's the point of magic if there isn't a spell that finds missing objects?" Ink chuckled and placed his new painting aside to put down the couch she had flipped over. Zee began to place all the writing she had done onto the book, her violet magic lighting her-and the book-up.

 

"I don't even remember leaving it on the couch." She sighed once she finished, glad that her readers finally got a chapter after days of inactivity on her part. Ink chuckled.

 

"At least you found it now." She smiled as he came to show her his new painting. "Uh huh." She eyed his work-it was of her and Ink the first time they met at the outskirts of The Niagara Falls. She grinned at the memory. She had been writing one of her stories when Ink came, asking her how it was going. She had beat him up with a book whilst proclaiming Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger! ...Amongst other things she was too ashamed to admit.  After that, Ink had convinced her that he was not a crazy creep but a being of magic, and the two of them had soon hit it off.

 

Ink noticed her expression and grinned. "Like it? I thought about painting you kicking my ass first because that was pretty funny-"

 

"-again, I said I was sorry. And I only called you 'Skeletor Jacked Up' once. Once."

 

"-but I enjoy painting how beautiful you look when you're passionate about something more." He said and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

 

"And as usual, you're a master of the arts." Aww, his left eye turned into a heart again! Looking at the painting as Ink nuzzled himself onto the crook of her neck, an idea came to her. She looked at the closed book resting atop of her desk and back at her boyfriend. "Hey Ink, how powerful are your In Fabulas portals?"

 

"Hmm. Strong enough, but the magic is harder to do than it would be for an In Pinge. Why?" She grinned, her eyes turning violet as she summoned her magic.

 

"I have a whim..."

 

It was a lazy day, lazy enough that even Sans laid on the couch with you and Papyrus. The three of you were idly watching We Bare Bears. You did enjoy the show, but being cooped up in the house for a few days was a little more than annoying. And why were you and Sans being protectively held in the house? Because of Tranner's probation, Papyrus had been a little more protective, despite both Sans and your assurance that everything would be alright.

 

Personally, you found it strange. Papyrus was uneasy about something, but he wasn't having any nightmares or panic attacks recently. You had asked Sans about it, because he seemed like he had an inkling of an idea, but when you had asked he said he wasn't sure. You snuggled against Papyrus as he wrapped an arm around your waist, Sans hanging over the armrest with a groan. His body twitched as the minutes went by, unable to stand so much inactivity for so long before finally plopping down onto the ground.

 

"THAT'S IT!" You and Papyrus jumped. "WE ARE NOT GOING TO LET SOME JERK RUIN OUR VOCATION, RIGHT Y/N?" You laughed and pumped your fist into the air. "Yeah!"

 

"WE ARE CALLING OUR FRIENDS AND ARE GOING TO HAVE A FUN DAY AT THE BEACH!"

 

"Sure." Papyrus chuckled after you puppy dog eyed him. You were just so cute. "Yeah!"

 

"GREAT! I NEED TO CALL NAPSTABLOOK, SO Y/N, YOU GO AHEAD AND CALL UNDYNE!" Sans declared before running off to his room to no doubt search for his phone.  You searched for your own phone in your pocket, squirming against Papyrus. Ah yes-Papyrus had been sweet enough to get you a new one, with an awesome One Piece case, and filled in your contacts for you. You had made sure to give him plenty of kisses for that. You punched in  Undyne's number and held it to your ear as it dialed.

 

"H-hello?" You grinned.

 

"Hey Undyne it's Y/n!"

 

"Y/n there? Sweet!" Alphys cut in and laughed. "What's up nerd?" You thought you heard a click in the background but thought nothing of it.

 

"Nothing much. Sans, Paps and I are heading to the beach. Do you guys wanna come?" Another click. Okay, weird.

 

"A beach day?!" Shy gasped and you blinked. When did Shyren...?

 

"Oh sweet we’re heading to the beach? I'm going to bring some of sis's croissants!" Pierre too?

 

"Holy shit did all of you guys call me?" You wondered and Papyrus watched you with an amused smile.

 

A chorus of agreeing voices in various ways were here and you laughed. Shyren piped up. "I'm not surprised. After hearing about what happened from Undyne, I'm sure I speak for all of us when we say that we were worried about you."

 

"Uh huh. You name the time and place and I'll make sure that Tranner meets my ten friends here." The sound of cracking knuckles was heard.  You smiled.

 

"Thanks, Pierre, Shy. Everything's fine though. Sans, Papyrus and I-"

 

"O-Oh yeah. D-Did Y/n tell you guys yet th-that she and Papyrus are dating?" Undyne asked and you felt your face heat up as Shyren and Pierre gasped.

 

"Stars! Congrats you guys!" You heard Shyren's voice fade slightly as she moved from the phone. "Metta guess what?! Y/n and Papyrus are dating!"

 

"Really?" You heard Mettaton's shy voice come in. Ooh boy.

 

"Yeah okay but guys about the beach-"

 

"So, is that why we haven't heard from you?" Alphys laughed. "I that they were too busy fucking to pay attention to anything else." Pierre joined in with a knowing cackle.

 

Your face burned Crimson and you groaned, slipping under and into Papyrus's hoodie and hugging him to hide your embarrassment, Papyrus's own face an orange hue because of his excellent hearing.

 

"O-oh my stars! Y/n are you serious?!" Undyne squealed and you heard Shyren giggle along with Mettaton.

 

"Can we please go back to talking about our beach day and not about whether or not I've been banging Russ?" You plead and saw Papyrus's eye flash orange for a split second. Huh.  And you didn't hear another line click to signify someone else had joined.

 

"Are you sure?" Alphys chuckled. "I have some lube if you-"

 

"No!

 

"And I have these lovely scented candles and chocolates-". Shyren put in.

 

"OH. MY. GOD. Shut up you fish and robot fuckers."

 

"Says the skeleton fucker." Pierre laughed.

 

"Said the furry!" You retorted.

 

"Don't kink-shame me bro."

 

Everyone laughed and you couldn't help but let out a chuckle or two with Papyrus. "Y-Y/n is right though. H-how and when should we meet up?"

 

"I don't have any swimsuits, so-". You were cut off by Shyren's excited squeal.

 

"That's okay. Us galls can head to the mall while the boys get the stuff set up for the beach. That okay, babe?" Shyren asked Mettaton. "Okay."

 

"Sweet. Y/n, Undyne will get Shy and then head over to your place."

 

"Awesome. Pierre, you can take Sans and Papyrus with you."

 

"Sure thing Hime."

 

"Is early afternoon okay for us to meet? Like maybe between 1 or 2 p.m.?"

 

"Don't see why not. See ya, nerd." Alphys and Undyne clicked off.

 

"Sayonara!" There went Shyren and Mettaton.

 

"Be there faster than you can say Optimus Prime!" Pierre said. "Oh, and I got a surprise for ya."

 

"Really? What is it?"

 

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He laughed before he too hung up, closing up the strange four way call on your phone. You rolled your eyes at Pierre's mystery and tucked your phone back and wiggled out of Papyrus's hoodie.

 

"Okay Paps. You heard the plan. I'll head with Undyne, Alphys, and Shyren to the mall while you go to the beach with Sans, Pierre, and Mettaton." He grinned.

"Got ya." 

 

Sans came running back down the stairs and leapt at you for a hug, causing you to nearly fall if Papyrus hadn't used his magic to keep you in place. "Y/N! NAPSTABLOOK SAID HE'S COMING, TOO, AND THAT HE'LL BE HERE SOON!" He gushed, eye sparkling into blue-themed stars.

 

"That's great. Papyrus will take you to the beach while I go with Shy, Al, and Unnie to get some swimsuits." Sans nodded. "OKAY!" 

 

The three of you went to grab things you would need for the day. Sans had grabbed the hat Napstablook gave him and left his ascot, gloves, and boots in place for a short-sleeve swim shirt and matching shorts. Papyrus changed into swim shorts while you brought a bag to put your clothes in, along with some towels and sunscreen.

 

You were downstairs in the kitchen grabbing yourself a large snack (which wasn't Papyrus.  For now, anyway) when you heard the doorbell ring.  “I got it!”  You called out to the brothers upstairs.  Sliding up to the door you quickly turned the handle over.  “Hello!  H-Dad?”  

 

Said foster parent quickly embraced you in a tight, concerned hug.  He pulled back to hold your forearms as he looked you over in worry.  “Are you alright?  Undyne told me about what had happened.”

 

“I’m-”

 

“-Did Tranner do anything to you?”

 

“N-”

 

“So help me if he raped you I'm going to tear his sorry sack o-”

 

“Dad!”  You finally interrupted.  “I'm okay, really.  Papyrus came and stopped Bill before he could do anything, and-wait,” your brows furrowed in confusion.  “I thought I sent you a voicemail and a few messages about it?”

 

He went silent and looked away, coughing into his fist.  “I...May or may not have lost my phone.”

 

“But don't you always keep it in your pocket?”

 

“Yes.  But that's not the point.  Are you sure you're okay?”

 

You smiled and held his hands in yours.  “I'm 100% fine.  Russ and I took care of it earlier and,” a light blush rose to your cheeks.  He had a right to now.  And besides, you'd rather he found out now than later  “Dad, I'm going to tell you something and you need to promise me you're not going to go into overprotective dad mode.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at your request.  “Habibti, of course I won't.  Now, what's the matter?”

 

“Oh no, nothing's wrong.  I just-Papyrus and I are dating now and-Dad?”  For some odd reason you thought he turned to stone.  But then he gave you a closed eyed grin and nodded without a care in the world.

 

“That's wonderful.  Tell me-did you pull a muscle?”

 

“Hmm? Uh no I don't think so.  Why?” 

 

“Your gait has a slight limp to it.”  He stated plainly,

 

“Yeah no don't worry I'm fine!”  You soothed,  “Probably because I've been lazing amount all day and didn't really do anything yet.”

 

“I see.”  

 

“Hey Y/n?”  Papyrus called as he walked down the stairs.  “Did you grab my towel by any chance?  I can't seem to find-oh, hey Mr. Buhari.”  Papyrus offered him a causal grin but inexplicably shivered when seeing your parent fix him with a pin point stare.

 

“Yeah it's in this bag.”  You parted from your dad in favor of roaming to the part of the room where you left your things.  “Dad, we're all going to the beach today.  Do you wanna come?”

 

“I don't see why not.  It's been awhile since I've had some relaxation in the sun.”

Papyrus sweatdropped when the man moved to stand beside him.  That aura was not comforting.  Not at all.

 

“Awesome!  I'm gonna go get Sans and we can head out.”  You say before rushing up the stairs to get ready.  Papyrus’s eye sockets widened and he desperately reached an arm put to stop you.

 

“Y/n wait!  Don't leave me alone with-”. But you were already gone, destroying his one chance of survival.

 

He stiffened with a shudder as the man casually flung an arm over his shoulder and made a clicking sound with his tongue.  “So!  Where do we start” his expression darkened as he stated at Papyrus with a look that almost made him shit himself.  “You daughter fucker.”

 

“...Meep…”

  
  


Soon Alphys, Undyne, and Shyren came and took you to the mall. At first, they had tried to get you a swimsuit from Victoria's Secret, and tried dragging you-read: hauling your kicking and screaming terrified ass-into there, but decided that they could get you a sexy Otaku swimsuit instead. You agreed-at least you could suffer mortification knowing that you wore something cool.

 

And find something you did. Well, Undyne and Alphys did. They had to be the power couple when it came to finding any and all things anime related. As the four of you sat down at a Dippin Dots table, you took the time to examine the swimsuit that your friends had insisted on buying for

you. It was a Sailor Moon styled two-piece, with orange and black designing and a cute bow on the front. The bottom was practically lacy boy shorts and the top a sports bra, so you felt a little better about the idea of wearing a bikin. What you did have a problem with?

 

"Undyne. Alphys." You enunciated slowly in the most serious manner possible.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Care to explain why the main color is the same hue of orange that just so happens to be Papyrus's favorite color?" The two giggled and Shyren grinned.

 

"Why not? Don't you want to impress him?" Alphys snickered at the blush on your face. While it wasn't your priority, you couldn't deny that you did secretly enjoy the idea of seducing your attractive boyfriend.

 

"Kinda, but doesn't it seem too...desperate?" Shyren waved it off.

 

"Not at all! Besides, if he does ask, just say something sweet and flirty at the same time. Like it 'matches your eyes.' When I told that to Metta the first time he saw my hot pink panties, he practically pounced me." She gave a low moan.  "Damn, it's always the shy ones."

 

"You're telling me." Alphys smirked and gave Undyne a knowing look whilst you snickered, prompting the fish monster to blush and hide her face in her hands. Shyren had a surprised look and lightly slapped a hand to her cheek.

 

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot-here,". She reached into her pocket and pulled out three envelopes, handing each to the three of you. "Metta and I are having our wedding a month from now, and we would be so happy if you guys could come." You all read the details before safely tucking the papers into your respective pockets. You failed to notice Alphys's body tense and her rapid glance at Undyne.

 

"O-Of course we'll come, Shy." Undyne smiled.

 

"I can't wait to see a monster wedding. I bet it will be awesome!" You quipped. Shyren grinned.

 

"Perfect! And the theme is anime-so cross play like your lives depend on it." Her grin widened at the stars appearing in yours and Undyne's eyes.

 

"Hell yes. Oh, since we're here, anyone have to go to the bathroom before we leave?" Undyne and Shyren nodded.

 

"Y-yeah, I think I had a little t-too much ice cream."

 

"Same here. That smoothie didn't help much either." The two girls left for the restroom, leaving you alone with Alphys. Alphys made sure that the two were out of sight before she leaned over to you. You were surprised to see her suddenly serious, nervous expression.

 

"Hey Y/n, can I ask you a favor?" You held her hands in yours comfortingly. "Of course! What's up?" Alphys took a deep breath before she looked into your eyes.

 

"I want to pop the question to Undyne, and I...I just want it to be perfect, you know?" You nodded and remained silent to let her continue. "I've already planned out the time and place, but I was hoping if you could ask her what her ideal wedding ring would be. And, like, Shy and Metta know how to design these kinds of things..."

 

"Say no more, Alphys." You grinned. "As soon as I've got it, I'll tell you the next moment we're alone, okay?" Alphys smiled at you, relieved.

 

"Thank you so much, Y/n. Ya know what? I'm proud of Papyrus-people like you are diamonds in the ruff. So rare and hard to find, but when discovered, it's one of the greatest treasures that this world has to offer." Your heart melted and you hugged your friend, deeply touched by her kind words.

 

"Oh Alphys,". You sighed blissfully. "What did I ever do to have such amazing friends?"

 

"You were yourself, Y/n. That's the most amazing person you can be."

 

When Undyne and Shyren came back, the four of you headed back to Alphys's car and drove to the public beach. You got a text from Papyrus saying that they got everything set up. At the beach, you all then went into the stalls to change, all keeping your swimsuits under your clothes before heading back to where the guys were.

 

You were ecstatic to see Pierre and Tori chatting with Papyrus, Mettaton, and Sans. Your Dad was there too, smiling beatifically besides Papyrus who...seemed scared about something?  But wha-oh.  Oh boy.  You shook your head with a sigh before lifting it back up with a grin.  You'd have to fix that!  You waved as Shyren glomped Mettaton. "Hi Tori! Hi Pierre!"

 

"Hello Y/n." Tori smiled as you hugged the tall goat monster. She wore a modest two-piece that was styled in the same manner as the purple dress you saw her wear the first time you met her. "It's nice to see you again."

 

"You too, Tori."

 

Pierre and Tori held hands, smiling at one another before looking at you. "Hey Y/n, that surprise? Well, Tori and I are dating." You squealed and hugged the two of your friends. Holy shit. Yes. Yes. Yes!

 

"Best surprise ever! I'm so happy you two!" They grinned, Toriel smiling at your eager acceptance and Pierre beaming because his younger sister had accepted and approved of his girlfriend.

 

You grinned and looked back at your friends. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Tori. Pierre and I met her at Pierre's sister's cooking class." Everyone stared at you in bewilderment before laughing. You frowned in confusion. "Uh...am I missing something here?"

 

Alphys snickered and wheezed, holding onto Undyne to support her body. "Y/n, remember when we said we had a friend named Toriel who works with the government?" You nodded. "Yeah, why?"

 

"This is Toriel, who happens to go by Tori." You stared at Tori, who out of politeness was desperately trying to hold back a laugh at your stunned expression.

"Oh...Ooohh. Shit, how did I not notice that?" You then realized something and turned to a chuckling Papyrus. "Papyrus why didn't you tell me?!"

 

"I thought it was obvious." He grinned. You internally glared daggers at your boyfriend. You were going to make sure that you seduced him tonight and then left him thirsty. As your boyfriend, you didn't care how cute he thought it was seeing you get riled up, he should've told you instead of leaving you in the dark like that.

Were you making a ridiculous excuse to seduce him later? No.

 

...Maybe…

 

Definitely.  

 

As long as your Dad didn't kill him before then judging by how close he was to the tall skeleton.  Papyrus caught your eyes and tilted his head to Katlego’s direction and somehow mouthed ‘help me.’

 

“Dad, do you mind if I borrow Papyrus for a sec?”  You slid your hands into the crook of his arm to pull him away from your protective parent.

 

“Certainly.  I'd like to discuss a few things with Mrs. Toriel here.”  He said, giving Papyrus a knowing look before initiating conversation with the Goat woman.  

 

Papyrus let out a long sigh of relief when he looked at you.  “So uh your Dad...He wants to kill me.”

 

“Yeah.”  You agreed, Papyrus’s eyelights going out,  “but I won't let him.  Besides, he's not usually that guarding.  What did you do to make him so-”

 

“You.”  He deadpanned.  

 

“...Oh.”  Yea, that sounds right.

 

“So anyways,” Papyrus jumped when your Dad suddenly appeared in between the two of you, slinging his arms around both your respective shoulders.  “What were we talking about Y/n?”

 

“Umm, nothing much re-”

 

“How're your legs now?  Still sore?”

  
  
  


To prevent your boyfriend from being torn to pieces, you quickly satchel for a means of escape.  “Oh hey is that Napstablook?" You said, hoping to divert the attention from you and to the robot walking towards the group. 

 

"Hey Naps!"

 

"Hey guys, hi Sans." He smiled, a light blue blush on his face as he took in Sans's modest swimming attire, grinning particularly at how he wore his DJ cap. You eyed the small skeleton with concern. Sans's specters had disappeared, his face completely blank. Napstablook also looked worried and he bent down to stare into his face. "Sans? You ok?"

 

The skeleton's specters finally returned with bright stars and hearts, a cute blush on his cheek bones. "NAPS YOU'RE HERE THAT'S GREAT!" He promptly grabbed Alphys's arm and pumped his fist into the air. 

 

"TO THE WATER/to the water!" They both cheered. Alphys grabbed Papyrus's arm-he had never been so happy to be man-handled-while Sans grabbed Napstablook's and the two powerful Royal Guards half-dragged, half-hauled the two taller monsters to the pool. An impromptu match of Sans and Papyrus vs. Alphys and Napstablook in a game of Chicken began. Pierre, Katlego, and Toriel went to watch, chatting and reading with one another under an umbrella, your Dad’s came resting in the sand beside him. Those adorable nerds.

 

You and Undyne sat under a Totoro umbrella, watching your lovers duke it out at the shoreline. You both had taken off your clothes, revealing your Sailor Moon swimsuit and Undyne's black kitten styled bikini. Seeing Shyren and Mettaton floating casually on tubes, you remembered your promise to Alphys.

 

"Hey Undyne." She turned to you with a curious smile. "Hmm?"

 

"You know how Shy and Metta are getting married?"

 

"Y-yes."

 

"If you were to marry Alphys, what kind of ring would you like?" Her face flushed a brilliant Crimson and she stared at you. 

 

"O-oh my...." She sighed. "A-Al proposing to me would be amazing in and of itself. A-Any ring would do, h-honestly."

 

"You sure?" You prompted. "Not even a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie insignia on the ring?" Undyne squealed. "O-oh! A wedding ring with-". 

 

She shrieked happily and you stumbled back as she ran, jumping into the water in a happy cannonball. "HELL YEEEEEESSSS!" She cheered and swam in rapid procession around a stunned robot and two skeletons whilst you laughed. Welp, that answered your question.

 

Oh Undyne, you were the greatest BFF ever. You truly were.

 

You chuckled and leaned back against the chair you sat in, closing your eyes as you sighed in relaxation. The sound of your friends chatting and laughing among each other filled you with a serene joy as you listened to the breeze and gentle roll of the waves. After a few moments, you heard soft footsteps approach and opened your eyes.

 

"Hey there. Mind if I join you?" A brunette with long, chestnut hair and magenta glasses grinned down at you. She was curvy, emphasized by her violet two-piece swimsuit that vaguely reminded you of Lapis's outfit from Steven Universe but with the skirt up to her lower thighs.

 

"Not at all." You smiled and gestured to the chair next to you and the woman sat down. "My name's Y/n, by the way. What's yours?" She grinned.

 

"I go by Zee. It's a pleasure to meet you, hon." You thought about how interesting she was. Her eyes and expression made her have a young and mischievous vibrance like Shyren, but she also had a calm, motherly aura to her like Toriel. And her voice was interesting in that it was American in nature, but there was an underlying mix of accents that it was hard to determine the origins.  She wasn't...odd? No, like she looked normal but something seemed...strange.  You oddly thought she seemed familiar, but you couldn't place where you'd met her before.

 

"So Zee, what brings you here?"

 

"I'm waiting for mon coeur. He said that he wanted to go get something before he met back with me here." Ok. Definitely part French.  You were calling it.

 

"Cool. What's he like?"

 

"One of the sweetest cinnamon rolls in existence." She sighed blissfully. "Having him is the best thing that's ever happened to me." You smiled and looked back at Papyrus, who was struggling to get out of Alphys's death grip as she mercilessly wrestled with him. You knew exactly how Zee felt. "Speaking of which, here he comes now." Zee stood up and got into a ready stance and you eyed her curiously.

 

"Why're you-"

 

"Zee!" You looked up to see a blur slam into the woman as she wrapped her arms around a-skeleton?

 

You looked in surprise as yes, a skeleton received a loving kiss on his forehead from Zee as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Salut Ink. Did you find what you were looking for?"

 

"Uh huh. I'll show you later when we get back home." He grinned and turned to you.

 

"Ink, this is Y/n." Ink grinned and extended his bony hand to you. "Nice to meet you, Y/n." You shook his hand and observed him. He had a similar facial structure to Sans, but with more narrowed and higher cheekbones, giving him an older look. And he was taller, making his skeletal body look more slim and lean. Not to mention that one of his eyes was light blue, and the other seemed to shape shift based on emotions. He wore navy blue swim shorts and a black swim shirt strapped with a wide assortment of rainbow-colored vials.

 

"Nice to meet you too, Ink." The three of you sat back down, you back in your chair and Zee in the other one. Ink sat so he was facing her, casually placing himself atop her chest as they hugged.

 

Damn, they certainly didn't have any qualms against PDA. But you didn't really care. It was adorable. Like, Alphys and Undyne adorable.  Besides, you'd do the same to Papyrus if your Dad wasn't around to tear him apart.

 

"So Zee and Ink, do you guys know Paps?" The two shared knowing looks before glancing back at you.

 

"Very well, actually. Oh, and Asgore and Chara will be here soon. They're running late because of a sudden government meeting requiring the child ambassador." Zee hummed. Ink nodded.

 

"Yep." Ink yawned and closed his eye sockets. Soon enough, both Zee and Y/n heard Ink saw Ink's body become still.

 

"Aw, he fell asleep." Zee cooed and softly kissed his forehead. She looked back at you with a grin.  Then nonchalantly, she drawled "Has Papyrus reached his heat cycle yet?" You raised your eyebrows.

 

"Heat Cycle? What's that?" Zee grinned, gently rubbing Ink's back as she thought. "Well, from what Ink's told me, heat cycles happen one month every year after a monster reaches maturity. During which the libido of a monster increases to a higher level than what it usually is. Heat cycles are basically a natural mechanism of the SOUL to encourage a monster to find a mate to bond with. SOUL bonding is not just cardinally satisfying; it boosts the overall health of a monster-physically and mentally. The deeper the bond, the more powerful the SOUL is."

 

"Wow. That's kinda cool, actually." Zee chuckled. That all knowing glimmer appeared in her eyes again as she grinned. "Indeed."

 

You thought about how protective Papyrus had been acting. Could he be-? "Zee, how do you know if a monster-"

 

"Hey Y/n!" Alphys called out, waving to you from the water. "Come on over and join the fun punk. Don't be such a loner!" You laughed and stood.

 

"Coming! Alphys, there's someone I want you to-" you turned around to gesture to Zee, but both she and Ink were gone. You blinked in surprise. 

 

Was this some X Files shit because goddamn that was a Ninja Vanish if you've ever seen one.

 

You sighed and made your way over to Alphys and the others, noticing that Papyrus was talking to Sans, not yet seeing you. They had gotten out of the water and now rested near the volleyball court on the sand. "Alright I'm here. What havoc have you caused?"

 

"Nothing much. Just beat mister pussy over here at wrestling." She smirked and gestured to Papyrus.

 

"You suck." He laughed.

 

"You swallow." Alphys replied.

 

"Fair enough. So Y/n, what were you do-". He turned around and his eye sockets widened in shock as he took in your swimsuit. A light blush spread across his face and his eyes flashed orange again before he grinned. "Damn. What's with the orange? You trying to impress me?" He teased and you felt your own cheeks darken. Remembering what Shyren had said, you thought about how Zee's aura had a seductive appeal to it and tried to relax yourself so you portrayed the same atmosphere.

 

You grinned at Papyrus and made your eyes lower slightly. Peering up at him through half-lidded eyes, you softly spoke in an endearing tone, "No. It matches your eyes."

 

The effect was like something out of a cartoon. His entire face changed into an orange blush as a shiver convulsed through his body whilst he stumbled back from a large geyser of blood shooting out from his nose-indent. You, Alphys, and a majority of your friends laughed at Papyrus's reaction as he lay on the sand, groaning as he covered his nose. Mettaton helped him up and gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

 

"D-damn, how do they do it?" He sighed and the robot glanced at Shy and smiled ruefully. "No idea."

 

After that funny scene, you, Sans, Papyrus and Napstablook played volleyball match against Shyren, Mettaton, Toriel and Pierre. Alphys and Undyne had had enough excitement for the day and went to relax, eating some chocolate croissants. You guys had a lot of fun, no one really keeping track of the score and focused on not letting the ball hit the ground.

 

When the sun began to set, Asgore arrived with Chara. You had taken a break from volley ball with the others and went to relax and eat with the others and greet the two.

 

"Hello everyone. I hope we're not too late,"Asgore apologized and Alphys clapped him on the back. "Don't you worry. You're fashionably late!"

 

"Per the norm." You joined in with a chuckle. 'So where were you guys?' You signed to Chara. They smiled shyly. 'Surprise ambassador meeting. I like your swimsuit. It's very cute.' You smiled and ruffled their hair affectionately. Though in the back of your head you wondered who exactly Zee and Ink were.

 

Asgore sat beside Chara as they took a seat near Toriel. "Hi mom." She smiled and gently hugged Chara.

 

"Hello Chara." She smiled and released Chara to look up at Asgore, looking back at Pierre who nodded in encouragement. She kept her voice low as she spoke so that no one else could hear. "Asgore, I wanted to apologize. I know what I've done is wrong, and that you had every right to leave, but....I only hope that you may forgive me."

 

Asgore held his hands up. "No need. Toriel, I understand. You did what you thought was best for the kingdom from the bottom of your heart. I am glad that we are friends, and even more so that you have found a new light in your life.”  Even...Even if that light was no longer him.  “You continue to help monsters along with Chara by working with the human government, far more than I've ever done." He smiled and looked at Pierre. "I am proud to call myself your friend, and I wish you both the best of luck."  Though the ache was sharp in his chest, the dull weight was lifted by the bright smile she gave him.

 

Toriel's body relaxed and she sighed. "Thank you, Asgore." Pierre stood to kiss her cheek, in which she replied by nuzzling his nose with hers. Everyone gave the moment the privacy and respect that it was due and focused instead on roasting s'mores over a campfire that Toriel helped set up. Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus stiffened and watched Sans like a hawk when he ate his share, and you couldn't help but question what had made them so uneasy about Sans having a little sugar.

 

Alphys scooted close to you and whispered into your ear. "Did you ask her?" You nodded casually and stretched, leaning towards her to whisper back. "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie." Alphys grinned thankfully and chuckled to herself.

"That nerd."

 

Since it was getting late, everyone agreed that it was about time to go home. But of course, not without a group picture first. Napstablook held Undyne's phone out with one super long, stretched out arm to get a picture of everyone. Undyne would send it later, obviously.

 

"All right everybody, say S'mores!"

 

"S'mores!"

  
  


Ink and Zee watched the group from afar with grind on their faces.

 

"That was fun. We should drop in here more often." Ink said.

 

"Definitely." Zee chuckled. "Race you back to Merlin?"

 

"You're on!"

 


	24. Curiosity Killed The Cat...

Tralalalala fuck the man who speaks with hands.

 

Shalalala men start the fightBnunununu we women finish it~

 

Most people believe that relationships aren't stable unless the love between the people is strong and stable. In order to have that, the love must be nurtured and cared for over a long period of time.  And that's for a simple attraction. True love requires hard work and patience. But above all, it takes compassion and trust.

 

Yeah well guess what? It also involves a shit ton of sin. Oh yeah, there's fluffy cuddles and pet names in there too, but when you get down to it, relationships have that point where things get risqué. Oh yes we all love the fluff and cuteness to it, but underneath that lies an impending lust. Don't believe it? Ruby and Sapphire. Steven knows it. Peridot knows it.

 

So if you only want to see innocent displays of affection and overall sappy romance, please refrain from reading the majority of this chapter as a whole. And those of you who want it?

 

Come and get it you brother fuckers.

 

You remained as casual as you could this morning. Innocently waking up and hugging Papyrus as you wished him good morning. Shyly dressing yourself beside him as the two of you went about your morning chores. All of which assured that Papyrus would have absolutely no idea that you planned on getting back at him in the most delicious way possible.

 

Napstablook arrived and stood at the door, talking with Sans as he leaned down to chastely kiss the small skeleton's mouth. You gushed internally at the adorable sight as Sans practically melted from the affection. He ran to the kitchen, where you and Papyrus sat at the table having just finished breakfast.

 

"BROTHER, Y/N, NAPSTABLOOK HAS INVITED ME TO HIS CONCERT AND A DATE AFTERWARDS. WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT IF I GO?" Sans asked, smiling hopefully up at his older brother. In normal circumstances among other families, they'd be protective of they're younger siblings going out with someone frequently without supervision. But Napstablook was a personal friend and Papyrus had full confidence that he could trust.

 

He grinned and patted his younger brother's shoulder. "Sure thing bro. Just call if you need anything, alright?" Sans gasped happily and hugged his older brother. "I WILL AND THANK YOU!" He exclaimed before running off, adjusting the cap on his head so it remained secure in place and held Napsatblook's hand as they both left.

 

You closed the door after waving to the two boyfriends and let a devious smile cross your face as the door closed shut. Oh Russy~

 

You sauntered over to the kitchen as Papyrus leaned against the wall, drinking a Spider Swirl. He noticed you coming and smiled. "Cute aren't they?"

 

You nodded in agreement and took a sip of water for your dry throat, your heart beat quickening in anticipation. "Very. Sans lives up to the nickname Blueberry, that's for sure."

 

Papyrus chuckled and placed his now empty glass into the sink, taking yours for you. "Mhm. My little bro's the coolest." You smiled and hugged him, Papyrus wrapping his arms around your waist in response. You sighed and laid your head against his chest, your fingers idly tracing his chest.

 

"You're so sweet and loving to everyone, Paps. Whose going to love you in return?" Papyrus grinned and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. "Isn't that your job?"

 

"Hmm. Then I better get to work." You internally chuckled at your innuendo and stepped up on your tiptoes to kiss his mouth. Papyrus moved one hand up to press against the small of your back, pulling you closer to him as he leaned down to kiss you. You slid your hands under his hoodie and rubbed them along his rib cage, Papyrus sighing in appreciation against your lips and you used that opportunity to slip your tongue in.

 

Papyrus tightened his hold on you when you subtly ground your hips against his, one of your hands moving to run themselves up and down his lower spine. You grinned as you felt his kiss became more aggressive as his tongue was determined to dominate yours. Now that simply wouldn't do.

 

Without warning you grabbed his SOUL and Papyrus's whole body shivered as he parted from your lips with a gasp. His jaw clenched as you brought your tongue out to lick the pulsing culmination whilst Papyrus's hands gripped the countertop and he moaned. At this point his whole face was orange, droplets of sweat running down his skull as you squeezed and licked his SOUL whilst grinding his hips against yours. "Y-y/n..." He breathed out and you felt a shiver of arousal course through you, causing your SOUL to hum and beat faster. But you couldn't give yourself in to that sexy voice.

 

You grinned and released his SOUL with one last kiss, placing it back into his chest as he blinked up at you hazily. Papyrus's bony ridges furrowed in confusion as you smiled up at him. "Well, this was fun, but I'm going to go watch some TV." You said and walked off, making sure that your hips swayed more noticeably than usual.

 

You calmly searched for the remote in the cushions, humming slightly to yourself as you felt Papyrus's intense stare on your back. The next thing you knew your body was lifted and practically slammed against the wall. Your eyes widened and you stared at Papyrus in shock, his lightly orange eyes burning in his sockets. How was he so strong? Lifting you like you were nothing and keeping you up with his own body alone while his arms caged you in.

 

"Leaving someone hanging isn't very nice, Y/n." A shiver went down your spine from his deep voice but you grinned anyway, tapping your lips thoughtfully as you placed your free hand over your heart.

 

"Why, I don't know what you mean at all, Papy." You said in a faux innocent tone. His mouth curled into a large smirk and you flushed at the sight of his exposed fangs. The possibility of those sharp beauties piercing your skin in a dizzying cocktail of pain and pleasure sent a jolt straight to your core.

 

"Oh? You don't know?" He repeated. He didn't have his Heat Cycle yet, but he was close, so deliciously close, that his mate had better watch that sexy mouth of hers or he'd have to punish her. "I guess I'll have to make you understand." He said before his mouth smashed against yours. You kept your mouth closed with a playful grin and moved your hands to lightly scratch his back.

 

Papyrus nearly threw you down onto the couch, the powerful action of your body rapidly hitting the cushions causing you to gasp as Papyrus slipped his tongue inside. You gasped and moaned as it fluttered in your mouth and his hips pressed against yours as roughly as they could and his hands slipped under your shirt and up your bra. His appendages tweaked your perked buds as your hips jerked and you mewled from the unfamiliar roughness. Papyrus wouldn't bring out your SOUL and do what you did to him. 

 

Oh no.

 

He would do far worse than that.

 

Papyrus removed one hand and replaced it with his mouth as his other hand slid down your shorts. You gasped loudly as he pawed at your clothed entrance, moving his head up to look into your cloudy eyes with a taunting smirk. His tongue hung from his mouth, lighting his fangs in a light orange glow.

 

"My my, so wet already." He leaned in closer to your face, tongue sneaking out to nip at your jawline as pressed his fingertips deeper into the cloth. He watched with pride as you tried to restrain a loud groan as your legs quivered from want.

 

"What a naughty angel I have." He teased and slipped three of his fingers under and inside you. You threw your head back as your walls convulsed. Papyrus made a 'come hither' motion with one before making the other two join. You clutched the seats as you felt your inner lips throb in discomfort and pleasure as Papyrus brushed against your clit. His finger roamed deeper inside of you until they found a spongy soft area that drove you insane.

 

"Papyrus!" You cried out as he stroked it over and over again. The coil in you abdomen tightened and you shuddered for the release. But it didn't come. You opened your eyes slowly to see Papyrus licking his fingers and grinning down at you. "W-wha-?"

 

"And there's the lesson learnt." He chuckled and pressed his lips to yours and let you go before you could get into it. He stood up and stretched, his hoodie sliding up to reveal his tantalizing hips and yawned, fangs glistening in the light.

 

Oh come on. That was so, so, so not fair.

 

"I'm going to take a shower." He said and waved to you before turning his head to offer you a parting wink and grin. "I'll see you later, sweetheart." He chuckled at your half-pissed, half-aroused expression as he disappeared, teleporting himself to the shower.

 

You cursed as you sat up and fixed your bra and pulled up your soaked panties. "That goddamn, fucking sexy asshole jack ass mother fucker." You growled as you tried to stand, your knees shaking as your clit throbbed. Damnit, he was the one who was supposed to be seduced and left a hot mess begging for love. This. Was. War.

 

Once you mostly had your noodle legs under control, you marched up the stairs and threw the door to your and Papyrus's room open. Papyrus wore new long shorts and a black wife beater as he dried the back of his skull. He grinned at you as you walked up to him, peering down at you from the somewhat large difference in height. "Hey Y/n. You look flustered." He cooed and leaned his face close to yours. 

 

You smirked, surprising him.  "I propose a wager." He raised a bony ridge. "Wager?"

"The first one to seduce the other into submission wins." He grinned.

 

"And the prize?" Your eyes lit up. You may have a fang kink, but with your vast Internet knowledge and experience watching anime and reading manga showed you some other...pleasing concepts of intimacy.

 

"Whatever they desire." You saw Papyrus's cheek bones turn orange and his eyes flash as he sported a grin that could've suited the devil himself. You held out your hand. "Deal?" He shook it. 

 

"Deal."

 

Let The Games Begin.

 

You had gone back down to the living room to grab yourself a snack when you heard your phone ring. Heading to the table, you picked up your phone and gently tugged it out from the charger as you answered. "Hello?"

 

"H-hey Y/n!" You grinned. "What's up Unnie?"

 

"A-Al and I are going out today and were were w-wondering if you and Papyus would like to come." You laid down on the couch, propping your legs up as you stared at the ceiling.

 

"We'd love to." Oh the opportunities. "How about Shy and Metta?"

 

"A-Al said she went over to Sh-Shy's, but that they were a b-but busy at the moment." You internally cheered. Alphys had probably gone over and told Shyren about how she'd like the ring to be, and was taking Undyne out to keep her distracted while Shyren and Mettaton got to work on the wedding rings.

 

"Maybe next time." You heard footsteps and moved your head down to see Papyrus beside you. You raised a brow at his all too innocent grin as he looked at you curiously. 'It's Undyne.' You mouthed and he nodded. "So what time should we-". You tensed as you felt hands suddenly slide under your skirt and panties and lay in front of your moist cavern. "meet up?" You finished, glaring at Papyrus with a look that clearly read, 'Are you fucking serious?' He grinned back and lifted two spread apart fingers on his other hand and-dude. Dude. A phone call with your best friend was not the time for this. Seriously. And he just did this like five minutes ago…

 

"A-Alphys and I are heading to the AMC theatres first. W-wanna meet us there for the five o'clock showing of TMNT 2?" You grinned. The turtles were hilarious.

 

"That sounds perfe-aaact!" Your gasped at the end when Papyrus slid his fingers inside you and wiggled.

 

"Y-Y/n? Y-You okay?" You ground your teeth as Papyrus added the rest of his fingers so that all his digits wiggled inside of you. You clamped your legs shut so he wouldn't be able to move and grinned victoriously at your surprised boyfriend. 

 

"Yep. Sorry, there's this mosquito that seems persistent on bugging me.”  Papyrus raised a bony ridge at your pun and thinly veiled insult and you couldn't help but feel smug as he took his fingers out of you.

 

"O-oh. S-sorry about that. A-Anyway, we'll see you later, okay?"

 

"Sure thing-ngha!-". Papyrus forces your legs open with both hands and ducked his head under to thrust his tongue in and wrap it sound your clit.

 

"Y-Y/n?"

 

"S-sorry, I-I-shit!" You gripped the back of his hood as Papyrus began to press himself closer to your legs and bobbed his head. "D-damn it-they-rs everywhere." You growled out as you forced down the moan in your throat as Papyrus's hands stroked your thighs. "I-I'll deal with these mosquiiiiitoes and then Papy! and I will meet you aaahhht the theatre okaybyeUndyne!" You quickly ended the call and pushed yourself off and away from the seductive skeleton who had literally been eating you up with his stare and mouth.

 

You stood and pulled your panties and skirt up as you shoved the phone into your jacket pocket as you glared at Papyrus, who was licking his teeth off as though he just had the sweetest treat in existence. "Really Papyrus? On the bloody phone?"

 

"All's fair in love war, sweetheart." He chuckled. "Do you want to go to the car or do you need help?" You tsked and began walk off to the garage. "I am perfectly fine, thank you very much!" You weren't giving in that easy, Papyru.

 

You were thankful that on the drive to the movie theatre, Papyrus focused on driving and conversing with you then the contest. Though you both did flirt now and then, it was mostly a nice, easy going drive.

Pulling into the mall's driveway, Papyrus parked the car a few rows down after at least half an hour of fruitless driving. You fumed to Papyrus about it as you both went inside the mall. "Why is it that there's never any spots when you come, but there's more than enough when you leave?" You vented. "Does the universe have some kind of thing against letting people have available parking spaces?"

 

"Maybe the universe knew you were coming and decided to fuck you." Papyrus chuckled as you linked your arm with his. You tsked.

 

"Too bad for the universe. That's your job." Papyrus smirked and you saw his specters start to light up. "Down Simba. We're going to see a movie, so emphasis on good behavior." Papyrus shrugged.

 

"I don't have to make promises seeing as the room will be semi-dark." That voice was too casual to not be suspicious. And after he said that you thought you felt something lift your skirt ever so slightly...

You tugged the article of clothing down and smacked Papyrus's arm with your free hand, his orange eye going out as he chuckled. "Snake in the cage, Papy. Snake in the cage." You waved to Undyne once you caught sight of her and Alphys waiting in line for tickets.

 

"Hiss." Papyrus said and opened his mouth just to poke his orange tongue at you before sliding it back in. You giggled at how he actually said the word hiss as you both caught up to the two girlfriends.

 

"Glad you could make it, punks." Alphys grinned and you hugged both her and Undyne. "Sure we came. And it's totally because it's awesome to hang out with you two and not because it's an opportunity to watch a free movie."

 

"Fuck you too jackass." Alphys replied in an equally chirpy tone at your joke.

"I'm sorry, but I have a skeleton boyfriend."

 

"And I have a fish girlfriend."

 

"Ladies, ladies." Papyrus said with a rueful grin. "You're both beautiful, and Undyne and I are some seriously sexy motherfuckers."

 

"Hell yes." You and Alphys said at the same time. Getting the tickets, you all handed it to the ticket boy in the front of the theater. "Your movie's in Theatre 9 down the hall and take a right." The teen tore the tickets and handed the halves back, but offered you a large grin when he handed you yours. "And maybe after you can chill with me cutie." Wow. Did you really have that much game? Then again, he was a teenager.

 

Papyrus's eye sockets narrowed and he took his hands from out of his hoodie pockets to wrap an arm around your waist and grab the ticket from him. "Thanks but no thanks. Y/n and her boyfriend will be leaving now." Damn Paps. His tone was colder than Ice King.

 

The teen turned pale from Papyrus's dark expression and quickly let your group go. Alphys and Undyne giggled as you all paused at the snack bar. "That was savage, Pap." Alphys snickered and Papyrus childishly hmphed.

 

"Mine." Undyne giggled. "J-jelly Papy is best Papy." Alphys nuzzled against her girlfriend's waist from how cute she was. You still needed to find a day where you got Undyne into an adorable pink kimono. Not today, but someday.

 

"Soon." You chuckled darkly and Undyen eyes you curiously. "W-what?"

 

"Soon." You repeated. She would never see it coming.

 

For snacks, Undyne and Alphys had decided on grabbing a large popcorn for themselves. Papyrus got two Junior Mints and you settled with a bag of Sour 

Patches.

 

Papyrus used his teleportation powers to snag the four of you seats in the middle, three rows down the front, despite the nearly packed theater. Undyne sat on your left and Papyrus on your right, with Alphys next to Undyne. The four of you had arrived halfway through the trailers. Thank goodness.

 

Your friends raised their brows at the Ghostbusters trailer. "Th-that's what you guys thought about ghosts?" You shrugged.

 

"Sorta?" Papyrus chuckled and popped a few Junior Mints into his mouth while Undyne and Alphys started to much on some popcorn.

 

During the trailers, you felt Papyrus nudge your side with his elbow and you turned to look at him curiously. He offered you a grin as he held one chocolate in front of him. He swirled his orange tongue around the treat in lazy strokes before using his teeth to nip at it, letting out a quiet moan as he sank back into his seats as the chocolate melted on his tongue as it slowly went back into his mouth.

Papyrus reached for another and kept it between his teeth as leaned his face closer to yours. A light blush dusted your cheeks and you shyly took it from him, Papyrus giving you a quick Skelekiss before leaning back into his own seat.

Holy shit. No wonder people thought chocolate during intimacy was hot.

You struggled to even out your breathing and realized that Undyne had nudged you. 

 

"L-look! Ththe movie's starting!" She whispered happily as her eyes went to the screen. You leaned forward into your seat to give Alphys a questioning glance.

"My mentor and friend was an elderly turtle monster. He and Undyne hit it off after I introduced them to each other." She explained, keeping her own voice down to a whisper as the movie played.

 

You thought Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was pretty cool, and you were happy that your two friends like it. However, you had a certain skeleton that you needed to out-seduce.

 

You opened your Sour Patch and searched for the long orange gummy. Papyrus watched you with his infamous lazy expression as you plucked out the gummy from the bag. A smug grin crossed your face as you saw his orange blush glow in the dark when you used your own mouth to suck on part of the treat, watching the movie with a half-lidded expression.

 

You watched him try-and fail-to not blatantly stare at you as you sucked on the gummy treat. Your tongue swirled over it in eager licks. "I wonder, does my Papy taste so sweet?" You whispered, giving a quiet sigh. "Lollipop Luxury." I know you wanna suck me, whatcha waiting for?

 

You saw a light orange glow emit from his shorts before he finally sighed and leaned over to whisper. "A-alright. L-lets just watch the movie. Tr-truce." You grinned and chewed on the gummy before swallowing it. "Sure thing, sweetheart."

It was a good movie-because of the Turtles, Alphys and Undyne's reactions, and how you had managed to fluster Papyrus enough that he'd stopped flirting with you while the four of you watched the movie. Alphys had jumped ontology of her seat and cheered on Raphael as he skydived. And Undyne had uncharacteristically roared at Baxter Stockman's mutating experimentation on Bebop and Rocksteady. 

 

'TRANSMUTATION OF THE DNA REQUIRES A BYPASSING OF THE GENETIC COMPOSITION OF THE AMINO STRUCTURE YOU FRAUD!' And was hushed and booed by many people.

After the movie, Alphys and Undyne asked if you and Papyrus would like to join them for dinner at an Italian restaurant a few blocks down. The way Papyrus's specters lit up made your heart melt from how adorable he looked.

 

"Alphys, you had me Italian." Papyrus grinned. You vaguely wondered what Italian foods you could make. Spaghetti Carbonara was good. If only you had Sans's level of mastery.

 

The wait wasn't too long. Maybe about twenty minutes or so. The waiter was kind enough to give you all window seats. You slid into the booth, admiring how long and smooth the tablecloth was. Papyrus sat next to you, Undyne and Alphys facing in front of the both of you was you ordered.

"Ciao a tutti, cosa ti piacerebbe?" A waiter came by and questioned, looking amused by yours, Alphys, and Undyne's confused expressions.

 

"Solito sarebbe grande, grazie." Papyrus replied smoothly in an Italian accent that seemed to have accompanied him all his life. Both you and the waiter stared at him in surprise before the waiter chuckled. "Impressionante, signore. Tornerò Con i vostri ordini momentaneamente."

You turned to look at Papyrus incredulously.

 

"You know Italian?" I mean, you knew that Papyrus loved all foods Italian, but for him to speak it as though it was his native language was beyond impressive. Not to mention it suited his voice and made him sound really, really hot. Papyrus nodded.

 

"Onestamente preferisco italiano o francese." He chuckled. From the back of his mind he wondered how you would react to him speaking sweet nothings in your ear, melting from the fluidity and affectionate tone of his voice as he said dirty phrase after phrase in Italian....

 

Damn it at this rate you were going to win that wager.

 

"That's so cool, Paps." He grinned. He was going to win just for that.  "Yeah yeah you're both hopelessly in love with each other we get it." Alphys snickered and rolled her eyes.

 

"Says the girl who, when I was screaming for Undyne to help me with a sugar-deranged Sans, decided to have an intense make out session with her instead." Papyrus deadpanned. You laughed at the imagery while Alphys and Undyne blushed.

 

"H-hey, th-that's not fair."

 

"It's funny because it's true!" You laughed.

The waiter returned and placed bowls of spaghetti in front of you all. He did a half bow and briefly spoke to Papyrus for a bit before leaving. You all began to dig into your food, enjoying the delicious taste and chatting with one another. You felt something lightly trace itself down your jawline and you shivered. You stared at Papyrus in confusion as he smirked at you, showing off the fangs he knew that you absolutely adored.

 

So he did that? And with his magic too, if his white-orange specters were anything to go by. Very well, Papy. You want to use your subtle charms? Then you'd have to use your feminine wiles.

 

"What's the matter, Y/n? You look like you've seen the impastable." Papyrus joked. Undyne giggled while Alphys groaned. "Not the puns, man. Please no."

 

"Don't be like that, Alphys." You chuckled, twirling a strand of spaghetti on your fork and bringing it to your mouth. "There's no need to get upset fusilli reasons."

 

"Y/n not you too!" Undyne patted Alphys's shoulder.

 

"Hey, don't get mad at her, Al. It's Mafalda." And he decided to place his hand on your thigh under the table as he said this, softly stroking it. Trying to make you back out of puns like this and win the wager? Fine then. If Papyrus wanted to fight dirty, he had better be prepared to go all the way.

 

"I just want to thank you Fiori your help, Alphys." You replied and placed your hand on top of Papyrus's that was stroking your thigh, holding it so you stroked the palm and made it move in circles on your flesh. You felt great pride seeing that his socket's darkened for a moment before his specters reappeared.

 

"For all of you to gnocchi, Sans makes the best pasta before I ran out of puns at this thyme. Sorry." He brushed his thigh against yours, pressing into you as his hand slowly moved north.

 

You felt your cheeks redden and used your laughter as an excuse, grabbing some water with your free hand to further hide your blush. Thank stars Alphys and Undyne were oblivious to the sexual interaction between you two as they were too busy mourning over the horrible puns.

 

"Horrible. One of these days I'm going to make a huge book and it's going to list all of your bad puns and jokes in there, Papyrus. You mark my words." Papyrus grinned and used his magic to make the remaining noodles on his plate create a pasta Slenderman.

 

"Hey look, Undyne and Alphys." He said and began to run his hand as it moved up your thigh. "Creepypasta."

 

"Oh my god you did not just fucking do that." Alphys glared at him before chugging down a glass of wine and planting her face into Undyne's boobs. "I'm so done. Done done done done." She mumbled put as Undyne patted her head comfortingly.

 

You clamped down on your tongue to prevent a gasp when Papyrus finally dove under your panties to cup your heat. It felt so-

 

No. You were going to win and dominate him when the two of you went home. Because damnit as sexy as it was to have Papyrus be the seme, he was just as hot when he was submissive.

 

"You should show more respect for Italian puns Alphys. There's been a time where we've all gone Baker Crazy, so you should know that you must never annoy an Italian baker. Or he'll beat the focaccia out of you!" Undyne laughed along with you and Alphys couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Using this, you promptly used the hand under the table to slide your hand down Papyrus's shorts and boxers to grab onto his crotch causing his whole body tensed. His eye sockets widened as he stared at you in shock, his cheekbones a brilliant orange.

 

"How can you live with yourself having those God awful puns?" Alphys turned her head, keeping her face on Undyne's boobs as she looked at you in utter bemusement.

 

Your thumb began to stroke his crotch as Papyrus clamped down on his tongue to prevent from crying out as you pumped his sex. "That's easy!" A smirk crossed your features as you looked at the two girlfriends, succeeding in maintaining a poker face and making Papyrus melt under your touch as you felt his member pulse in your hands from your squeezing and strokes. "I live by three rules in life," You pumped Papyrus more to enunciate each rule as he squirmed in his seat. "1. Fuck. 2. Don't Give A Fuck and 3. Don't Get Fucked Over."  You were such a badass heheheheh.

 

Papyrus chuffed down water to excuse the whimper and groan struggling to release themselves from his 'throat'. You grinned as you felt your hand become slightly sticky from what was no doubt Papyrus's pre-cum.

 

"S-since when were you an a-anime character Y/n?" Undyne giggled. "Y-you're like the white haired main character."

 

"Hopefully I'll have the same fate of an white haired anime character." You joked back and felt Papyrus's member swell and shake. Oh, so he was going to lose it? Not until he admitted you'd won.

 

You let him go and stretched with a yawn, going back to finishing your spaghetti. Alphys sat back in her seat and frowned as she took in Papyrus. "Hey Paps, are you-". He took both hers and Undyne's drinks and gulped those down as well. "-feeling alright?"

 

You internally snickered. Being so close to orgasming left your bae looking like a hot mess as he breathes heavily.

 

"N-not so good. M-mind if Y/n and I h-head home?" The two nodded.

 

"O-of course! G-Get as much rest as you need." Undyne soothed. Papyrus nodded thankfully and grabbed your hand.

 

One moment you were sitting in the restaurant and the next found you pinned under a shaking Papyrus in his dark room. The magic from his orange specters and tongue-as well as the glow from his shorts-lit up his features and some parts of the bed around you.

 

"Y-You tease." He half-groaned, half-growled as he placed his forehead against yours, his heated expression setting you on fire. "Y-you damn.  Sexy.  Tease." His fangs were extended as he panted above you, the hands on either side of your head clenching the sheets tightly.

 

You grinned up at him as you felt your own arousal course through your heart and SOUL, no doubt a result of Papyrus's SOUL wanting to merge with yours. "I won't tease anymore if you admit it here and now." You reached your hands up to stroke his chest, particularly where his SOUL laid and his breath hitched. You could feel-and see-the struggle he was suffering.

 

Sacrifice his pride or maintain his dignity? 

 

All it took was you leg reaching up to rub his throbbing erection and his mind went hazy. Fuck it. Your sexiness was going to be the death of him and he might as well die happy.

 

"O-okay." He laid down, pressing your bodies against one another. "Y-you win. You win, Y/n." You grinned triumphantly and flipped Papyrus over so you were the one laying on top. "Good boy~". You cooed and smashed your lips against his mouth.

 

Papyrus's hips jerked against yours as he attacked your mouth, tongue zooming from one spot to another as his hands tugged at your shirt desperately. You moved his hands off of you and sat up on his lap, making a disappointed click sound in your mouth.

 

"Now now, Papy." You chided. "That simply won't do. As I recall, the winner's prize is whatever they desired. And what I want,". You leaned in towards his face as your hands tugged down his shorts and boxers. "-Is for you to beg."

 

Papyrus moaned as you held his member in your hands once more, sweat pouring down his bones as his whole body shook. "Y/n, please..." He looked up into your eyes after you took off his hoodie and shirt and tossed them carelessly to some other side of the room. His arm shivered as he raised it to cup your cheek. "I-I need you. T-touch me." His specters pleaded with your e/c eyes to stop tormenting him. His voice, his body-everything begged for you to shower him with love and attention after all the waiting he had to endure.  Finally he couldn't take it anymore and breathed out the words you were craving to here, and when you did hear it, it sent a shiver of pleasure down your spine and through your SOUL.

 

"P-Please.   **Fuck me.** "

 

It was hot as fuck.

 

"My Papsy deserves a reward." You cooed and moved yourself between his legs. "I wonder what kind of reaction I can make you have from me?" And with that you took his entire length into your mouth. 

 

Even as his body jerked at the sudden action and his hips thrusters upwards, you held onto his bony legs to keep him in place. He really did taste sweet like you suspected. Like his tongue, but this was stronger. A sharp tang of sweet citrus and the bubbles were like the strongest soda you'd ever had.

 

Papyrus moaned and gasped as you sucked him deeply, your tongue stroking his tip as he gripped the back of your head. He tried to speak, only for it to come out as incoherent pants and moans that sounded vaguely Italian. You opened your eyes to stare up at him and felt yourself get wetter.

 

"You're-hngh-enjoying this, aren't you Papsy?" You said, moving his cock slightly to the side in order to speak. "My Papy, giving aaaannh himself up like this....You must really love me, huh?"

 

Papyrus's brows furrowed and he clenched his jaw shut tight as you continued to pillow talk and suck him. How were you doing this? Bringing him down onto his hands and knees when a predatory instinct more than literally ran through him?

 

"Papy~Look at me, honey~ONLY me."

He moaned and bucked his hips once more as you gently nipped at his member with your teeth. Fuck it. Fuck the reasons why you were so sexy. You just were and he was going to enjo-OH SHITFUuuuckkk.

 

His face glowed orange and his teeth were bared, the fangs extended and grinding against his bones. His pants and moans came out haggard and rough and his thrusts grew faster and faster as you kept up with his frantic pace. As his ecto-dick hit the back of your throat, he finally lost it.

 

"Y/N!" Papyrus cried out as he came deeply into your mouth. You tried to swallow all of his citrus-wine orgasm but some spilled out of your mouth and down your throat. You pulled back to pant for air yourself, licking your lips to get off any of Papyrus you had missed.

 

Seeing Papyrus melting in front of you made the coil in your abdomen tighten and you moaned. "Damn, Russy..." His head was tossed back with his tongue rolling out of his mouth, beads of sweat coursing down his bones as he stared up at the ceiling with heart-shaped orange specters in his eye sockets, with such a pleasured expression on his face that you felt yourself have a small release with a sharp moan.

 

You sat back up on the bed as Papyrus steadied his breath. He stared up at you with that half lidded, open-mouthed and tongue look. You lazily placed your arms behind your head in a casual manner as you licked your lips. You hummed thoughtfully, satisfaction dripping down your tone.

  
" _Good reaction...."_


	25. ...But Satisfaction Brought It Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Sin Sin, It's all sin. I have a cat named Lin who likes to sit in a bin.

You were incredible. Papyrus was uncertain what the exact reason was for why he was so overwhelmed. If it was because he was utterly and hopelessly in love with you, if it was because he was literally less than a week away from his Heat Cycle, or if it was because you had to be the sexiest woman in existence.

 

What he did know for certain was how insane you drove him. All your touches, all the scents you gave off, all the ways your eyes lit up with affection and devotion for him and him alone. All the not so innocent expressions your innocent face made when you gave love or received it.

You made him want to declare to the whole world how you were his. Perhaps he'd follow Shy and Metta's example and propose soon.

 

However, there was one thing he had to do first. Show the cute kitten that you were just what you were playing with. To put it simply? Pay back.

 

He stared at you as you sat on top of his lap, licking your lips to pick up any residue that his orgasm had left. Your arms on the back of your head with a lazy grin on your rosy face. "Good reaction..."

 

"Are you satisfied?" He breathed out, almost unable to recognize his own voice from how husky he sounded. Your eyes sparkled. Yep, definitely a kitten. A naughty kitten.

 

"Very." You smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Papyrus slowly propped himself up on his elbows and opened his mouth, licking your bottom lip. When you complied he pressed his upper body against yours and inconspicuously began to push you down. Your kiss was soft at first, but then it became more aggressive when you felt his hands roam from your stomach up to your chest, rubbing the skin in circles as he did so. You didn't know what he was doing until you laid on your back with Papyrus looming over you. You raised a questioning brow and he smirked down at you.

 

"You've had your fun, gattino. Now it's my turn."

 

You grinned, a competitive smirk of your own dawning on your face. You guilted your head o the side. "Is that so? And what are you going to do, Papsy?" You lowered your eyelids and stared at him through your lashes. "Make me cry out your name when I reach my peak?" As you spoke you brought your legs out to hook them around Papyrus's waist whilst your hands roamed up his rib cage towards his SOUL.

 

Papyrus's specters flashed orange and suddenly your hands were pinned above your head with your legs spread apart. Papyrus smirked as your grin faded into a surprised, confused look as you tried to move your hands and legs, but they only twitched. You could still feel them, but it was like some invisible force was pressing them down. Moving your head you realized that semi-solid orange bonds were pinning your arms, and your legs glowed with orange veins that somehow kept you from moving them.

 

"Now now, bella, that simply won't do." He chuckled and leaned down close to your face teasingly, idly stroking the soft flesh of your thighs. Throwing your own words back at you? That smug, smug, sexy smug bastard. "You've had your fill. I'm doing the touching now, understand?" As he said this he tightly clenched his hands around your derrière and you gasped, cheeks flaring in embarrassment.

 

"Furthermore, you misunderstand me, il mio amore. You're not going to say my name." His features lit up as the intensity of the orange glow increased. He looked feral, like a predator who had its sights on its prey and would not stop until it was devoured. "You're going to scream it."

 

The air began to fill with a sort of ringing static as Papyrus's magic flowed. Your SOULs floated out of your chests, their humming beats contributing to the electric tensity in the room. Your head fell back against the pillow as your SOULs merged. Though you and Papyrus have done it before, the feeling was just as amazing, if not more so, as the first time.

 

Papyrus let out a relieved sigh and his shoulders sagged in relaxation. You could feel Papyrus's pleasure and emotions through the connection. Love. Safety. Protection. Trust. Lust. Compassion. But there was something else. Something that made the coil in your stomach twist in apprehension. Was that-?

 

Your thoughts jumbled to a stop as the SOULs returned to their respective chests. You wanted to nuzzle against Papyrus, only to realize that you couldn't really move your arms or your legs. "You know, I wanted to cuddle after that bond, but it looks like I'm all...'tied' up at the moment." You giggled at your own horrible pun as Papyrus smiled, brushing a strand of your hair out from our face.

 

His smile turned into that of minute concern as he lightly traced your jawline up to your lips. He was sure he could make the both of you enjoy yourselves, but he was worried of getting too lost in his magical instincts and hurting you. He could never forgive himself if he harmed the love of his life.

 

"'Orange' for good, 'blue' to pause, and 'red' to halt everything, okay?" He asked, looking you straight into your eyes to see if there was any flicker of fear or doubt in them. There was none.

 

You nodded, grinning up at Papyrus to egg him on. You trusted him with all your heart. "Do your worst." His worry melted to relief and he smirked. "I plan to." His specters turned into hollowed out intense, orange eyes as he grinned down at you. "Wanna see a magic trick?"

 

You blinked at him and stared in surprise as three small, orange clouds that sparkled with magic appeared on top of your chest. You watched, amazed, as they quickly parted to reveal hands. They looked like Papyrus's own bony appendages, but in orange and semi-solid like his tongue and ecto-dick. You let out a surprised Yelp as three fingers of one hand thrust themselves into your mouth and you looked at Papyrus.

 

"Suck." You shivered at his dominating tone of voice and complied, sucking and licking like you had done moments ago to his dick. While you enjoyed the reactions that Papyrus had when submissive, you had to admit that Papyrus was hot as hell as uke or seme-both equally satisfying.

 

You let out a muffled gasp as the other two hands on your chest ripped your bra off and threw it to some part of the room. The hands then began to fondle and tweak your breasts, squeezing and touching everywhere. You struggled from the uncomfortable yet oddly arousing actions and bucked your hips, your legs still frozen. Lightly tugging and pitching your buds as you squirmed, groaning on the fingers in your mouth as the other two hands cupped your breasts and groped them.

 

Then another hand appeared and began to press and run its fingers along your stomach and u-shape, admiring the dips and curves of your body. It was like a massage until it pressed against the top of your uterus, sending more waves of pleasure coursing through your body and you moaned, the fingers pushing deeper into your throat from the sound. You nearly gagged but managed to not try to swallow, drool leaking out from your mouth as you sucked on the wiggling fingers in your mouth.

 

All the while Papyrus was stroking your hips idly, alternating between harsh and gentle as his fingers raked across your skin, admiring how nicely it contrasted with his hard bones. He shivered as you bucked your hips again, moaning from the attention his extra appendages gave you.

He could feel everything they did. Feel your tongue sliding itself up and down his fingers and sucking them, feel your breasts as he touched them, feel your hips, stomach and curves as he caressed them. His orbs burned in his sockets from all the magic he used, but he didn't care. Your body and love was all he needed and wanted at the moment.

 

And these panties of yours-as adorable as they were-are aggravating him because they hid that sexy body of yours. He growled and quickly tore them to pieces, tightly gripping your legs as he pressed himself against you.

 

"You make the cutest sounds, gattino." He rumbled, licking and pressing his tongue teasingly against your heat and you cried out, hips jerking. "What other sounds can the cat's meow make?" He chuckled darkly and began to suck your clit, hands tightly squeezing your thighs as you gasped and cried out. He lifted his head up after a minute to grin at you. "I'm andando a distruggere si." You moaned as he teasingly licked your entrance, placing a few fingers inside that moved in scissor like motions as you gasped. You couldn't control yourself for long and came, giving a low moan as Papyrus lapped up your tiny orgasm.

 

"È sexy freak..." You heard him chuckle before he continued, enjoying every sound you made as he reached places you never knew you had, sending tingling sparks of pleasure after the other.

 

You tried to move your hands to grab onto something, anything, as your head began to swirl and your heart beat ninety to nothing. Wave after wave of delight crashed down on you as your hips bucked and arms twitched. Everything tingled and burned and freezed it was dizzying and confusing you.

 

"P-Papyrus!" You managed to choke out. Too much! Too much! You were seeing stars and fireworks and your head rang and buzzed. "P-please I-it's too sensitive! P-Papy!" But it was like he couldn't hear you as he groaned, sucking you out like you were the most delicious thing he's ever tasted and couldn't get enough of you.

 

"Y/n..." You shivered and yelped. "P-Papyrus!" And struggled once more as you came for the second time, Papyrus continuing his merciless tirade in sucking the life out of you.

 

You whimpered and shook as all the sounds and noises faded. Your vision was white and filled with multicolored stars as you panted for breath, breathing with difficulty from the fingers still in your mouth. Once your vision cleared you saw Papyrus suddenly in front of you, faces inches from yours.

 

"C i a o    b e l l i s i m a."

 

Your heart stopped for a second. His orange specters burned like scorching flames, his fangs extended wide and wicked with his tongue lolling out and wiggling as he licked his mouth. His voice, usually soft and smooth, was deep and echoed. His cheek bones and teeth were glistening from the orange glow and looked sharper than normal-like an animal, almost.

 

Papyrus looked positively wild.

"Y o u    T a s t e     S o     G o o o o o o d..." He moaned, voice so husky and dark that it seemed to echo and vibrate in the air itself. You shivered once more. It was...indescribable. "I     N e e d     M o r e...H o    B i s o g n o     D i     Te..."

 

You yelled in surprise as Papyrus sank his fangs deep into your shoulder, deeper than he's ever gone and you continued to cry out from the pain and pleasure overdosing your senses. He licked up the flowing blood, the bite mark at least an inch or two deep. You felt dizzy until he finished, realizing that his saliva had healed the mark and left a large, forming bruise in its place. Somehow in your half-conscious state he had marked your entire neck with similar bites, and another identical one on your other shoulder. Though it had hurt, it also felt so good when he bit you and you didn't know why you enjoyed this dark sin.

 

Fuck you weren't a masochist but holy shit if this felt that good you just might be.

The appendages evaporated and you gasped for air, the fingers finally gone from your mouth. Papyrus tightly gripped your legs and you felt his hands begin to shake. For a moment his smirk tilted downwards at the corners and his glowing orbs became a little white. He opened his mouth as if to speak before closing it again. But then that look was gone and the wild expression was back.

 

"H o l d     O n    T I g h t     P u s s y     C a t." Was all he said to warn you and you were instantly impaled.

 

You cried out as Papyrus thrust himself deeper and deeper inside of you as hard and as fast as he could, moaning and chuckling occasionally. "I Farà in modo che l' unico you'll mai bisogno e si desidera è me."

 

The bed creaked and shook as Papyrus continued to pound himself into you. Your eyes and jaw clenched as you cried out, sweat pouring down your body from Papyrus's intense love making.

 

"S o     T I g h t. M y     L I t t l e.    K I t t y I s     S o     N e e d y." He panted out as he continued to thrust himself inside of you and you whimpered. It felt good yes, but it hurt. He was too fast and hard. The pain and pleasure was making it difficultto feel anything else and your body was beginning to go numb.

 

"P-Papyrus...b-blue...honey..." You groaned out as more stars began to enter your vision. At this rate you would have the galaxy in your eyes.

 

It seemed that our words had reached him because soon after Papyrus's eyes dimmed down to a white-orange and his smirk fell. You could see the white and orange flickering-he was clearly trying to control himself as be looked at you.

"Nfhhh. Y/n? Sei bene?" You nodded, not understanding the language but comprehending the intention nonetheless. This was so overwhelming-the dangerous double p's-well, three counting Papyrus's ecto-dick- that is. But it felt good anyway. You just needed time to adjust...To relax yourself to decrease the amount of pain.

 

But then his control wavered as he hit that soft spot in you and he moaned as you cried out his name, your walls tightening around his pulsing member. "Oh fuuuuuuuucccckkk..." He cursed as your walls pulsed around his member and he threw his head back, shivering from all the cardinal pleasure you gave him.

"Troppo difficile...P e r d e r e    E s s o..."

That same expression was there; only his sockets burned with such bright orange lights that it was like the sun itself was there, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he triumphantly grinned at nothing, the orbs turning into hearts.

 

Your walls tightened around him for the last time and you screamed his name, unable to bear holding in all the pain and pleasure you felt from him touching and pounding into you so ruthlessly anymore. "PAPYRUS!"

 

Your orgasm must've triggered his, because his body convulsed violently and he said your name whilst he tumbled forward, burying his face into the crook of your neck as the both of you rode out your orgasm together. The magic pinning your arms and legs evaporated the moment Papyrus reached his peak and you hugged him close to you, hearing and feeling his SOUL beat rapidly in time with yours. You both remained like that, in a tight embrace with bodies pressed as closely together as possible.

 

It took awhile for you to regain your breath, having had quite the lack of oxygen for this long period of time. You sighed and smiled at Papyrus, whose body had gone still as he continued to lay against you, his hold limp and loose. "Paps? Are you okay?" You felt his SOUL calm and realized he must have fell asleep. All that magic and sex must've really took it out of him.

 

You softly smiled and used our shaky arms to pull the covers over the two of you, closing your eyes as your own exhaustion overcame you.


	26. Insert Title Here

Papyrus groaned and rubbed his "eye lids". Sitting up, he stretched, hearing his bones make a light clanking sound as he moved. He must've used a lot of magic last night. He grinned to himself and looked down at you, only for his eye sockets to widen and the grin to fall as he took in your sleeping form. There were large bite marks on your shoulders, with the holes covered in a light layer of dried blood. Your neck was littered with harsh nicks and bruises. His SOUL practically ceased its rhythmic beating when he shifted the blankets and moved off of you to see the rest of your body.

 

Bruises and light scratches-from tight holds?-trailed all the way from your neck down to your thighs.

 

It was like Frisk had stabbed his SOUL. 

 

He had hurt you. Papyrus muttered curses under his breath as he began to summon his magic to heal your injuries. He had let himself get so lost in his own pleasure that he hadn't controlled himself enough to make sure you weren't in pain.

 

His hands glowed along with his eyes as he healed you and brought out your SOUL to help with the process. If this is what he did before his Heat Cycle, he shuddered at the thought of what would happen during it.

 

You awoke to the feeling of warm, comfortable bliss. Smiling, you opened your eyes and sat up, yawning. "Morning, Paps." You lean forward to kiss his cheek bone, noticing his pained expression. "What's wrong?"

 

Papyrus traced your shoulders with his hands, running over the places where the bite marks had been only seconds ago. "I hurt you."

 

You frowned. "Papyrus-"

 

"I'm so sorry, I thought..." He sighed and touched your forehead with his. "...I didn't mean to..."

 

"Paps..." Your SOUL ached hearing his guilty voice and you cupped his face. "Papyrus," he refused to meet your gaze and looked down. Your brows furrowed and you tilted his head so he would look directly into your eyes. "It's okay, I'm fi-"

"It's not okay." He grasped your hands in his and glared at your nonchalant demeanor.

 

"I hurt you. I'm supposed to protect you from harm, not cause it."

 

"You didn't 'harm me'. Papyrus, sure, it was a few bites and bruises-"

 

"You looked like you were mauled-"

 

"-but it's gone now."

 

"That doesn't excuse it."

 

"Yes it does, because in the end everything's fine."

 

"No, everything is not. If I did that now, what will I do when it's my Cycle?"

 

"Papyrus-"

 

"I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you, y/n."

 

"Papyrus-"

 

"Yet I did and-"

 

"Damnit Papyrus, it felt really good, okay?!" You snapped as Papyrus's eyes widened. "Yeah it hurt, but it made me feel so good that I saw stars and fireworks." You groaned in annoyance and brought his hands up to your face and leaned into it.

 

"I gave you my permission to do as you wanted and you did. I said I needed a break and you gave it to me. Yes there was pain, but for pete's sake its sex-there's bound to be some amount of pain with the pleasure involved."

 

Papyrus looked torn but remained silent so you could speak. "So please, Papyrus, don't feel guilty, okay? You didn't do anything wrong. We're consenting adults in a relationship. The whole point is that there's mutual trust and devotion between the two of us." You kissed his hands and parted the fingers to intertwine them with yours.

 

"I love you, Papyrus. I know you would never hurt me, and you didn't. In all seriousness, it was sexy as fucking hell."

An orange tint lit his cheekbones and he rolled his specters. But there was a small smile there.

 

"So don't you dare turn this into a Twilight moment because the world does not need anymore of that bullshit." At that Papyrus laughed and you grinned triumphantly, releasing his hands to wrap him into a hug.

 

"A Twilight moment, eh? Amor, I pride myself on my cool persona. How did I go from that to Edward Cullen?"

 

"You know what you did. Don't make me send you to a corner." He smiled at you incredulously. "You wouldn't." You smirked in reply.

 

"Papyrus~".

 

"But seriously how did-"

 

"Russy~~"

 

"Okay! Geez Louise..." You giggled and moved your head to kiss him when a voice rang out.

 

"PAPYRUS! Y/N! BREAKFAST WILL BE READY IN TEN MINUTES!" Sans called out to you. From how far it was, it sounded like Sans was in the kitchen.

 

"Thanks, bro. We’ll be down soon." Papyrus called back and released you from his embrace to let you stand up and head to the drawers. He followed, gratefully taking his clothes from you-and he may have been enjoying the view while doing so. His specters roamed past your back to your curves in admiration. And why wouldn't he?  It was certainly a nice view.

 

"Here's your hoodie and oh look, boxers!" You laugh and put them on along with his black tank top before turning to him, giving a little pose. "How do I look?"

 

Papyrus chuckled. The tank top and underwear were too large and hung off the curves of your body, displaying more skin and shape than it was meant to. You were adorable and sexy at the same time, somehow.

 

"Bella. Though I will be needing the boxers gattina." He said and leaned down to kiss the top of your head. You smile to see that Papyrus had relaxed, his body less tense than before.  Yuss.  

 

"Okay. Could you pass me my shirt?"

 

A few minutes later, you and Papyrus had finished dressing and made your way downstairs. You hugged Sans after he tackle hugged you and Papyrus.

"GOOD MORNING, Y/N! GOOD MORNING, PAPYRUS!"

 

"Morning Sans." You slid into your seat, Papyrus next to you. The smell of pancakes reached your nose and you began to help yourself to the delicious meal. "Breakfast is amazing as always." Papyrus hummed thoughtfully.

 

"I was going to make a pun, but it didn't pan out like I hoped it would." You giggled while Sans groaned. "BROTHER WHY?"

You patted the small skeleton's head and gave him a one-armed hug. "I missed you, Blue. I hardly get to see you anymore it seems."

 

Sans rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T WANT TO BOTHER YOU OR PAPYRUS WITH YOU TWO DATING NOW..."

 

"Of course not!" You smile and Eskimo kiss the cutie. "Papyrus and I love you, and this is your home after all. There's no reason at all to feel unwelcome, okay?"

"OK!" Sans grinned as Papyrus hugged him.

 

"You've been spending a lot of time with Napstablook, bro. Having fun?" He teased and you saw Sans's face flush blue.

 

"PAPYRUS! NO LEWD COMMENTS DURING BREAKFAST!" He scolded and quickly ate a few bites of his own pancake while Papyrus chuckled. "AND I WOULD NEVER!"

 

Papyrus knew that both Napstablook and Sans had a lot more self-control and chastity than that, but it was still a lot of fun to tease his younger brother.

 

"You sure?"

 

"PAPYRUS!"

 

"Where is Napstablook, Sans?"

His specters dimmed slightly and he picked at his food. "HE SAID THAT TODAY HE WOULD HAVE TO GO ON A TOUR WITH SHYREN AND METTATON TO JAPAN." Then they brightened and he smiled widely at you. "BUT HE PROMISED TO COME BACK AS SOON AS HE COULD, AND SEND ME TEXTS AND CALLS OFTEN."

 

A buzzing sound was heard and Sans reached into his pants pocket to pull out his phone, giving a happy gasp. "IT'S HIM!" His specters turned into hearts as he reads something and he blushes more before burying his face into his ascot, making indiscernible noises as he did so. You and Papyrus lean over curiously to read Napstablook's text message.

 

NAPS!: 'On the plane and missing you. P.S., you'd look really hot in a yukata. ;)

 

NAPS!: 'Ok I got the yukata-couldn't resist.'

 

You inwardly Fangirl. Napstablook and Sans were so adorable together!  And kimonos and yukatas were always amazing.

 

"Aww, how sweet!" You cooed. Papyrus patted his brother's shoulder.

 

"Nice job bro, you've officially made a famous TV star/celebrity fall for you hook, line and sinker."

 

Sans made a strangle noise and waved his arms frantically in embarrassment. "PAPS! Y/N! PLEASE, DON'T TEASE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! I AM BLUE ALL OVER NOW!"

 

You laughed and decided to spare the Blueberry. The three of you went back to eating your meals, you and Papyrus talking to Sans in a happy, light conversation. The happy atmosphere was interrupted by the sounds of thumping and scuttling coming from somewhere in the kitchen.

 

The three of you exchanged looks before standing up. As the noise continued, you and Papyrus watched as Sans frowned and listened for where the sounds were coming from. He slowly moved

to the center cupboard before throwing the it open. All three of you stared in surprise. A small, white dog with a large bone in its mouth looked back at the three of you.

"BLAST IT, TOBY!" Sans yelled and lunged for the dog, who quickly leaped out of the cupboard and began to run towards the living room with Sans in hot pursuit. "COME BACK HERE YOU CONFOUNDED MUTT!"

 

You laughed as Sans chased the tiny dog in circles, forming a white and blue blur as he yelled at the dog to give up. Toby eventually did pause, only to launch himself at you. You stumbled slightly, Papyrus quickly steadying you with an arm swung around your waist as Toby nuzzled into the crook of your neck. You pet the dog as Sans walked up to you with a frown.

 

"THANK GOODNESS FOR CATCHING HIM, Y/N." Sans said and tsked as he adjusted his ascot. "THAT DOG IS A MENACE TO ALL CUPBOARDS."

You lightly scratched Toby behind his ears, the dog happily wagging his long tail from the action. "Why is he in your cupboards? Is he a pet?"

 

Sans wrestled the bone out of Toby’s mouth, crinkling his sockets in disgust at the dog slobber coating his gloves and shook the bone before throwing it to some part of the room. Papyrus chuckled as Sans huffed and took Toby from your arms. "THIS DOG IS AN UNWELCOME TENANT WHO STEALS OUR BONES!"

Sans humphed and kicked the front door open, tossing Terry out. "THERE IS THE TRASH CAN. FEEL FREE TO VISIT IT ANYTIME!" He called out and dusted his hands off when Toby somehow shot back in and latched onto Sans's face, licking and chewing on his bones. Sans peeled Toby off of his face and there him out the door again, only for the dog to latch onto his face again. And again. "NGHA!" Sans raged and threw him with all his might out the door, Toby blasting off like a glowing blue rocket. Sans panted for a few seconds before giving a sigh of relief and stood, cheerfully turning to step back into the room when Toby appeared and latched onto his face once more.

 

Sans screamed in frustration before collapsing onto the floor, Toby happily biting and licking his elbow bone. "WHHHHHYYYY?!" He whined into carpet. Papyrus chuckled and walked over to his brother, using his magic to summon a large, blue bone and handed it to Toby, who immediately released Sans to dig into this new treat.

 

"THANKKK YOUUU." Sans mumbled as Papyrus carried Toby and set him down outside before closing the door behind him. "No problem, bro."

 

You giggled at how Toby seemed to be the bane of Sans's existence and helped the skeleton up. Sans looked at himself and gagged.

 

"FILTHY! I'M COVERED IN THAT DOG'S DISGUSTING FUR AND SLOBBER." He complained and shivered in horror once more.

 

"Not a dog person?"

 

"I LIKE DOGS, NOT TOBY. TERRY AND ISAIAH ARE ALSOVERY NAUGHTY AND TROUBLESOME." Sans explained and began to pick the fur off of him.

"GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROOOSSS."

 

You went to the kitchen and wet a towel, handing it to Sans.

 

"THANK YOU."

 

Papyrus eyed his brother thoughtfully. "You know bro, it looked to me like Toby really got a bite out of you."

 

"PAPYRUS!"

 

"Who let the dog out, I wonder?"

 

"PAPYRUS!"

 

"What? Don't like it? Throw me a bone, bro."

 

Papyrus laughed as he leaned to the side, dodging as Sans did, in fact, summon his magic to throw a large bone at his older brother. "I AM COVERED IN FILTH AND WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!"

 

You laughed as Papyrus shrugged. "Sorry bro, I get it. I promise-I won't go barking up the wrong tree again."

 

"PAAAPPPYYYRRRUUUSSS!"

"Honey, please stop being a birch to Sans." You giggle.

 

"THANK Y-Y/N!" You and Papyrus laugh as Sans placed his head in his hands. You heard your phone ring and pulled it out from your pocket. It was a text from Undyne. 

 

Aquabae: 'OMG HYPED FOR MOVIE NIGHT TONIGHT I HAVE A SURPRISE!!!! ❤

You smiled and texted her back. 'Can't wait Unnie.'

 

You placed your phone back into your pocket and turned to the skelebros. "Undyne says she has a surprise for us during Movie Night." Sans brightened up.

 

"THAT SOUNDS PERFECT! AN OCCASION WORTHY OF THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! MWEH HEH HEH!" He declared as he did his heroic pose before dashing up the stairs to his room.

 

"Hold the handrail." Papyrus called out. He looked down at you with a grin and you saw his specters glow orange. "A candy store, hm?"

 

"As long as he doesn't have too much sugar he'll be fine, right?" You smile and felt your face heat up as he leaned down and kissed your cheek.

 

"Mm. Yes. But I must admit-". You yelped when he suddenly lifted you into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist. "You're the sweetest candy I've had." You moan and clutch his hoodie tightly as Papyrus wantingly licked your lips. A familiar heat pooled into your core as he kissed you, sucking on your tongue whilst his hands slipped under your shirt to rub the folds of your waist.

 

"Mhm Paps ahh..." You groan as he began to trail kisses down your jawline to your neck. Papyrus kissed you as he walked over to the couch and laid you down. He covered your body with his and enveloped you in his smooth, soft warmth.  He slipped his hands to hook in the bands of your panties and you parted from him with a groan.

 

"Papyrus..."

 

You felt his hands slide up to your chest and under your bra, his thumbs running themselves across your perked buds. Papyrus moaned against your lips as you bucked your hips on his. "Y/n..."

 

"W-we shouldn't-uwaa-you have to wait...maybe later toniiiigjt, o-okay?" Despite how much you loved Papyrus and his touches, Sans would finish soon, and you didn't want to ruin the innocent babu's mind.

 

"R e a l l y?" You shivered at his husky tone as his fans brushed against your neck, barely touching your pulsing flesh.

"Y-yes."

 

He chuckled and just hearing that sound made your knees weaken as he kissed you before propping the two of you up. Papyrus made it so you sat in his lap as he hugged you from behind, resting his head in the crook of your neck. "Thank you." You sighed and leaned back into his chest. His SOUL hummed along with yours and you closed your eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment between the two of you.

 

Apparently your timing was perfect, because in the following minute Sans slid down the stair rail to backflip onto his feet in front of the two of you. "GREETINGS, BROTHER AND HIS DATEMATE!" He posed. "LET'S GO!" He declared and grabbed Papyrus's hand and yours and ran to the garage.

 

"Woah there, Sans!" You laugh as both you and Papyrus stumbled in an attempt to keep up with him. Sans paused once the three of you were in front of the garage. He quickly opened the door and flicked the lights on before tilting his head in confusion.

 

"PAPYRUS, WHERE'S YOUR CAR?" Papyrus frowned and stepped in to look inside. "What do you mean where's-where's my car?" He said in disbelief and gaped at the empty spot before him.

 

You flushed and coughed into your hand. "Uh, Papyrus? Remember yesterday?" He stared at you before his eyes widened in disbelief.

 

"Oh shit-". He teleported.

 

"LANGUAGE." Sans chided but then gave you a questioning look. "WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?"

 

"Sin." You muttered under your breath.

 

"WHA-?"

 

You placed your hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. "We did what lovers do."

 

"OOKAY?" He said. What was wrong with kissing and cuddling?

 

Papyrus appeared with the red sports car beside him, now occupying what was previously an empty spot. "I got it. Everybody get in and-"

 

"NOPE." Sans closed the car door and moved to something large covered by turban. Papyrus blinked. "Sans what-?"

"YOU HAVE LOST YOUR CAR PRIVILEGES DUE TO IRRESPONSIBILITY." He replied and then grinned with sparkling eyes as his hands gripped the turban.

 

"But bro-"

 

"NO CUTS NO BUTS NO COCONUTS! BESIDES, I HAVEN'T USED THIS FOR A LONG TIME. BEHOLD, Y/N!" He threw the covering back and proudly gestured to the vehicle before him. "MY AMAZING MOTORCYCLE!"

 

Your jaw dropped as you tried to process what was happening. Sans had a motorcycle. Your eyes scanned it over in disbelief. He had a fucking badass motorcycle.

 

"How-but-why-when-huh?" You sputtered and pointed to Sans, then the bike, then back again as you started at Papyrus. He shrugged. "My bro likes his bikes." He chuckled, but he did eye it

warily as you climbed in behind Sans.

Sans revved the bike as the garage opened and grinned. "READY?!"

 

"Hell yeah!" You cheered and Papyrus held onto your waist as he prepared to close the garage, his right eye glowing with magic.

 

"Okay bro but remember take it slow alright?" Sans's grin widened and he stepped on the pedal, launching the bike out as both you and he cheered in excitement. Right before the garage closed, you heard Papyrus Yelp.

Yes, Yelp. You were so, so going to tease him about this later.

 

"Slower slower!" Papyrus yelled and tightened his grip on your waist.

 

"GO FASTER?" Sans said and increased the speed.

 

"No! Go slow-"

 

"FLOOR IT?"

 

"No!"

 

"Floor it Blue!"

 

"BOO YAH!"

 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!”

 

You and Sans whooped while Papyrus screamed and held onto you for dear life as the bike zoomed through the streets, curving and dipping by Sans's impressive maneuverability. At one point he made the wheel rev in the air as he rode the bike up a hill to flip it over as Papyrus let out a terrified 'Nyyyyyyeeeeehhhhh!!!!'

 

After an hour of exhilarating motorbiking, you all arrived at your destination. The chocolate heaven on earth that goes by Ghirardelli.

 

"AAAAND WE'RE HERE!" Sans chirped. You fist pumped the air.

 

"That was awesome!" Both you and Sans were happy as ever while Papyrus was leaning back, his eyes white with foam bubbling in his mouth. Oops.

 

Sans hopped off the bike and you carried Papyrus, placing his arm around your shoulders to support him as he slowly came to his senses. "Sans..."

 

Sans perked up at the mention of his name and looked at his brother with slight concern. "YES PAPYRUS?"

 

"I love ya, but please-no more speeding..." He groaned and released himself from your shoulders to rub his skull. You link his arm with yours and rubbed it comfortingly while Sans smiled sheepishly.

 

"SORRY PAPYRUS..."

 

You held Sans's hand as you and the two brothers went inside. Seeing as Papyrus was still experiencing vertigo, you and Sans took the liberty of ordering the ice creams. And you may have bought some extra chocolates for yourself along with Sans. Especially the chocolate mints. Those things were to die for.

 

After getting a table, Papyus seemed to have snapped out of his woozy state and now blinked at the hot chocolate in his hands. "Eh?" He looked at you and Sans before he shrugged and drank it, enjoying how smooth and warm it felt going inside his bones.

 

"This is good. Did you get it?" He asked. You nodded.

 

"Yeah. You and I can share that, and this sundae, too. Sans got-Blue, no more marshmallows." You said when you saw Sans try to sneak some more of the white treat into his ice cream.

 

His hand jolted back. "RIGHT, SORRY." He smiled and slid his half-eaten chocolate Carmel sundae to you. "I BETTER STOP."

 

"It's fine, bro. As long as you promise to not have any more sugar after today." Papyrus warned and Sans nodded happily, taking his desert back to eat.

You tapped the table thoughtfully with your free hand and smiled at Papyrus. Leaning against him, you casually remark as you take a spoonful of your ice cream, "This tastes good, but not as good as you."

Papyrus grinned and raised a bones ridge. "Are you implying something?"

 

"Only that I love you." You reply and felt a smudge of pride when his cheekbones gained a slight orange hue.

 

"That's very ice of you to say."

 

"You know, I slept very well last night."  Ooh, look at him blush!

 

"What did you dream of?"

 

"Lollipops and candy canes."

 

"...Did you just reference Sam Winchester on me?"

 

Sans rolled his specters as you were about to reply. "PLEASE YOU TWO, LIMIT THE FLIRTING." You chuckled and kissed Papyrus's cheek before taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

 

"Sorry, Sans. I can't help it if your brother is so loveable." You sigh and nuzzle into his side as Papyrus's specters turned into hearts.

 

Sans smiled. "IT'S GOOD TO SEE HE IS MORE ENERGETIC AND LESS STRESSED. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THERE SHOULD BE CHICK FLICK MOMENTS."

 

"Says the one dating a Pop Star who sends romantic texts." Sans blushed and quickly ate his cherry. "WELL PLAYED, Y/N. WELL PLAYED."

 

"Thank you."

 

The three of you finished eating and went back to Sans's motorcycle. You placed your bags on one hand as you and Sans hopped on. Papyrus reluctantly slid in behind you and held onto your waist, burying his face into your hair. At least the ride home was better. Sort of. Sans went slower and didn't pull off any cool tricks as he drove. Though you suspected it had something to do with the puking noises Papyrus made occasionally.

 

Once you were home, you placed the chocolate in the cupboards and saw Toby. The two of you stared at each other for a moment as you wondered if that dog was part ninja. You heard Sans and Papyrus coming so you took him down and opened the window, tossing him out just as the skelebros came.  He'll be fine. He was like a pillow. A gloomy, whoopee cushion of a pillow.

 

"We should head over to Undyne's by six." Papyrus said as Sans went to a drawer and put on his chef's hat and apron. "You making something bro?"

 

"OF COURSE!" He replied and headed over to the fridge. "IT IS CUSTOMARY TO BRING A DISH WHEN PREPARING FOR A CELEBRATION."

 

You pick up the bags of chocolates you left on the counter and placed them inside the cupboard. "That's so great. Can Papyrus and I help?" The two of you definitely had more than enough room for improvement in the cooking department.

Sans smiled brightly. "CERTAINLY! WE'RE GOING TO MAKE TACOS!" He said and set the ingredients on the countertop. "PAPS, YOU CAN START BAKING THE SHELLS. Y/N, YOU COULD TRY COOKING THE SEASONING AND I'LL CUT THE TOPPINGS."

 

"Sure thing. How hard could it be?" You chuckle go yourself. It was just tacos.

  
  


Okay. This was hard. Very hard. Not Papyrus's sexy hard, oh no. This was hard as in you and Papyrus somehow managed to set the seasoning and shells on fire.

 

How did that happen? All you did was put it into the pan that Sans heated up, and the oven didn't even have the option of setting something on fire. Sans had to use a fire extinguisher to put out the flames before the roof was-literally-set on fire.

And this is why Sans was pushing the two of you out of the kitchen. "But bro we didn't-"

 

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE." He said and finally got you two into the living room. He placed his hands on his hips and pointed to the corner of the room.

 

"GO SIT IN A CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE." He said and went back to the kitchen, mumbling under his breath about what a mess it was.

 

You sighed and plopped down onto the couch, Papyrus following suite. You both lay down together in silence before you repositioned yourself so you lay agonist him, Papyrus hugging you close to his side as your legs tangled together.

"...Wanna watch some TV?"

 

"Sure." Papyrus used his magic as his right eye lit up. The remote glowed orange and the power button was pressed, turning the TV on the Cartoon Network channel. You both watched The Amazing World Of Gumball and Steven Universe until Sans called out from the kitchen that he was finished.

 

...Somebody get this guy on Hell's Kitchen because goddamn whoever made something like tacos look that good would get Chef Ramsey treating them like his long lost child.

 

Once you were at Undyne's house, you knocked on the door. It was opened in record time to reveal Undyne, looking happier than you've ever seen her as she hugged you.

 

"Y/n!" The force of her joyful embrace nearly took you down and you stumbled. "Hey Undyne, what's up?"

 

She squealed and swung you in the air, taking you into the house. You vaguely registered that everyone-excluding Shy, Metta, and Naps-was there. "I'm so happy!"

 

"Ii ccan seeee tthaaat." You said as she continued to spin you right round baby right round like a record baby right round round round.

 

"Undyne, I think you better put my girlfriend down before she tosses her cookies." Papyrus said and caught you as Udnyne released you, running over to Alphys and leaping into her arms.

 

"Eeeeee!" She said and nuzzled into her face, peppering it with kisses and nuzzles.

"What's got her jumping everybody?" You slur and shook your head, willing the vertigo behind the blurred lines. You did not want this.

 

"Y/n, L-look!" Undyne said and held out her hand. You looked down to see-holy shit. Alphys did it. She really did it. That was the one of the coolest Otaku wedding rings you've ever seen.

 

"Hell yeah!" You cheered and hugged your friend as you both shrieked in joy.

 

"LANGUAGE!" Sans and Asgore said in unison, both holding up blue octagonal stop signs and pointing to it.

 

"You've gotta be kitten me." Papyrus said as he saw the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie design. "Way to go, Al."

 

"Thanks, punk." Alphys said and playfully punched his arm. "Real thanks to Y/n, though-she gave me the balls to just do it."

 

"LANGUAGE!"

 

"Yeah, Al." You tsked “Watch your fucking language."

 

"THERE IS A CHILD PRESENT!" Sans yelled while Asgore clamped his paws over Chara's ears. Toriel and Pierre simply chuckled at the transaction.

 

"In all seriousness, congratulations!" You say and hug Undyne once more.

"Th-thank you, Y/n. W-we can't wait to s-see you there." She smiled widely and you chuckled.

 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Aquabae."

Your tiny group moved over to the others in the living room. You and Papyrus chatted with Alphys, Undyne, and Asgore while Sans arranged the food on the table. Alphys was exasperated by Papyrus and Asgore teaming up to pun blast her while you and Undyne laughed at her annoyance. After a moment you felt the bottom of your shirt being tugged and looked down to see Chara.

 

"Hi Chara." They looked down at the ground shyly before taking a deep breath and looked up at you and Papyrus.

They held out their hand to him and he raised a ridge, slowly taking their hand and Chara shook it. "I accept defeat. It's obvious how much she loves you and you her and yeah..." Then their Crimson orbs lit up. "But I won't give up until I find someone as good as Y/N or close enough!" You smile and ruffle the top of their hair.

 

"Glad to hear it, kiddo." Papyrus grinned.

Sans came and took their hand, leading them off to another part of the room where glowing blue bones floated in the air. "COME NOW, HUMAN, FOR I HAVE PERFECTED MY LATEST PUZZLE! PREPARE FOR THE ULTIMATE JAPING!" He declared.

 

You smile and chat with your friends longer when Pierre walks up to you. He lightly tapped you on the shoulder. "Y/n, can Tori and I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." You part from Papyrus and laughed internally as he pouted. Pierre took you to the dining room where Tori stood, as regal and sweet as ever in her casual dress.

 

"Hi Tori, how are you?"

 

"I am fine, thank you." She smiled and Pierre walked to stand next to her. "I've been wanting to talk to you about this for some time now."

 

"About what?" She smiled grimly for a moment, becoming all business now.

"There have been many incidents involving anti-monster supporters in which monsters and humans associated with them have been targeted. The government, Chara, and myself have discussed the creation of M.E.P.S., Monster Equality and Protection Services to help prevent such occurrences. And after what happened with Tranner,"

She frowned along with you at the mention of that asshat as she continued, "we believe that you are more than fit to join as an executive of this program."

Tori gently took your hands into her paws. "However, it's entirely up to you, dear."

 

"We don't want to force you into anything..." Pierre clarified. "Decision is entirely up to you."

 

"No no, it's fine. I'd love to, really." You smile at the pair. "Should I make an appointment?"

 

"I will text you the details tomorrow." Toriel soothed. "In the meantime, I think we should all enjoy this Movie Night."

 

"Sounds like a plan." The three of you went back to the others and you linked your arm with Papyrus's. Tori and Pierre had brought some refreshments with them and offered it around as everyone relaxed into comfortable positions on and around the couch.

 

Undyne and Alphys had put in Spirited Away. Okay. It was cute. Studio Ghibli was good. Sans sat on the floor with Chara and Asgore. You leaned against Papyrus and Alphys smirked at you.

 

"So when's yours?"

 

"Oh hush you." Pierre chuckled.

 

"Why not Hime? If it's legal issues I could marry you two in France." He said in a sing song voice.

 

"Oh yeah? And what about you then? Why aren't you proposing?" At that Pierre blushed and looked away, clearly embarrassed at having a taste of his own medicine.

 

Tori chuckled and leaned in towards Pierre's face and you saw his eyes widen. "Indeed, my love. I wouldn't mind~". She teased and Eskimo kissed him. Pierre's face burned red and he fainted, surprising Toriel before she-and everyone else-laughed or showed some other form of amusement at Pierre's fluster

You enjoyed Studio Ghibli and its works, but leaning against Papyrus with his arm around your waist, with his warm, smooth hoodie comforting you as you smelled his scent, made your eyelids heavy and difficult to stay awake. Eventually, you gave in and closed them as you fell asleep to the soothing sound of Papyrus's SOUL humming.


	27. Chocolates And Poor Sans

 

Sleeping is like swimming. You feel weightless and your mind hazy of all senses as you floated in a feeling of nothingness. This was how you felt at the moment, floating away in something and nothing simultaneously. You felt movement against you and groaned, shifting your body closer to the source of warmth as it moved away from you. "Mmh no..."

 

A low chuckle was heard and you opened your eyes with a grin. You knew that endearing sound.

 

"What's up love?" Papyrus grinned at you, his specters lighting up his features quite handsomely if you did say so yourself.

 

"The ceiling." You giggle and nuzzle into his chest as he hugged you, resting his chin on the top of your head. You were in both your and Papyrus's room, with the lights out and the source of sight being his glowing specters. So…

 

"I fell asleep during Movie Night again, didn't I?" You sighed.

 

Papyrus grinned. "Against me, yes."

You groaned and plopped your face deeper into his hoodie. He was just so comfy...you would steal his hoodie from him one of these days, you swore.  Even though it technically wouldn't be stealing considering that not only were you two dating, but lived in the same household.

 

"I had to teleport you and Sans back home. It's fine-you're not heavy in the least." You snickered.

 

"Papyrus you're only saying that because I'm your girlfriend." You chided. He nuzzled the top of your head with a rye laugh.

 

"Well, I do love you, but I am being completely honest here bella."

 

You smile and felt your heart soar when he said he loved you and hugged him back, shifting so that you were facing him. "Or it's also because-" you place your hands on his chest, hearing his breath hitch as you start to rub the lower part of his rib cage. "My Russ is incredibly strong."

 

He closed his eyes and you frowned in concern as his grip around your waist tightened. You stopped running your hands across his chest and reached a hand out to his face.

 

"Papyrus, are you okay honey?" You bit your lower lip in worry as his specters dimmed out to nothing before reappearing darker than before. He pressed himself closer to you, resting into the crook of your neck with his arms around you and he groaned.

 

You felt your face heat up as he grumbled. "...Sorry...Sensitive..."

 

Oh, so he was-oh...oh...Like, for all you knew, he could be in Heat tomorrow, really.

 

To confirm this, you leant back a few inches and looked down. Sure enough, there was a bulge in his boxers that had a faint orange glow to it.

 

Hoo boy.

 

You wanted to fuck him, yes, but you would have to work tomorrow with Tori to set up M.E.P.S., so you needed to be able to walk. But being so hung and unable to do anything about it was obviously hurting Papyrus. So what to do?

 

Clicking your tongue you gently pushed him away. You pressed a quick kiss on his mouth before standing up, Papyrus watching you with a hazy, curious expression. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

You walked towards the door and opened and closed it softly. Your feet padded on the floor as you went down the stairs into the kitchen. Unable to see, you searched for the lights on the wall and flicked them when your hand brushed against its cool plastic.

 

You searched the cupboards and made a small, triumphant cheer when you found the Ghirardelli chocolates. You quickly-and carefully-made your way up the stairs with a handful of the squares in one hand, turning the lights off on the way.

 

Papyrus was taking off his hoodie when you came in. Closing the door behind you, you placed the chocolates on the headstand before sitting on the bed. He tilted his head to the squares before flicking his gaze back onto you. "You went to get chocolate?"

 

Nodding, you grabbed a caramel square and opened it, popping the chocolate into your mouth. "Uh huh." You shifted your legs so you had both on either side of Papyrus as you sat in his lap. He groaned when you brushed against his crotch as you positioned yourself to be comfortably seated.

 

Throwing your arms around his neck, you pulled Papyrus close to softly kiss him. You opened your mouth to let his slick organ to slide in and moaned as it swirled, tasting the caramel and chocolate coating your insides. You pulled yourself apart from him to rest your forehead against his and breathed out from the wonderful feeling.

 

You saw his pleased and questioning look and smiled. "I wanted to give you a small treat, since you didn't have much at Ghirardelli." He hummed and pressed smoothed his hands out on your curves.

"Thanks." He took a deep breath and held you up to gently place you beside him. His hands moved towards yours before stopping an inch away. He clenched them and placed them back beside him as he spoke. "Though you should let me get it myself so I don't-"

 

You plopped back onto his lap with a stern frown as you took in his concerned and apprehensive gaze. "Papyrus, you don't have to be afraid," you took his hands and placed them on either side of you waist "of you touching me. Of having sex with me." He shivered and shook his head.  "No I don't want-

 

You took his face in your hands and kissed him quickly before making him look you dead in the eyes. "Papyrus, there's nothing to worry about. We talked about this, remember? You didn't hurt me in a way I didn't like. And I trust you," you blush as the genuine words came out of your mouth "I want you. And I know you want me to. If you're really worried, we could take it nice and easy tonight, okay?" You kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Papyrus."

 

You didn't know much about monsters or how their biology worked, but it was clear to you that this Heat Cycle was as painful for monsters as it was for ornery people. And having periods, you knew exactly what that was like.

 

He hesitantly moved his hands to rest on your waist again. "Nice and easy..." He exhaled and gave you a half-grin. "Sounds good, bella. Same rules as before?"

 

You reached for another square and opened it. "Just do what comes naturally, hm?" He leaned forward to take the chocolate from you, his fangs brushing against your skin making you shiver whilst he leaned back up, enjoying the sweet.

You made an 'x' with your arms and lifted your shirt off of you, tossing it to the side. Papyrus moved one hand up to your lower back and pulled you closer to him to kiss you, his tongue touching yours in a delicious, bubbly swirl of chocolate and peppermint. You moaned in his mouth as you felt him move his hips, the tent in his boxers pressing against your own crotch that was slowly beginning to throb with want.

 

You pulled him closer to you as your fingernails raked across the back of his tank top. You hooked your legs around his waist as he leaned back.

 

Papyrus let you part from him for air and trailed kisses down from your jawline to your neck, murmuring sweet nothings to you in Italian.

 

"....Il mio amore...." Your hips involuntarily bucked into his as you ground your teeth, shivering from his touch and body. The chocolate square was harshly bit into pieces within your mouth.

 

He pressed his mouth in yours to wrap his effervescent tongue around your chocolate covered one. Once he'd gotten all of it off, he tilted his head to suck on your tongue. You shivered as your hips jerked as tingle after tingle chased itself down into your heat. His hips pressing into yours, your chests touching, his hands roaming your back and waist was like Devil Cake, so good it had to be a sin.

You rested your head on his shoulder while he ran one of his hands through your hair. "...Sei incredible..."

 

"Papyrus..." You murmured and pressed your lips against his mouth and quickly took off your pants, your hands desperately trying to pry Papyrus's tank top off of him.

 

He chuckled and tugged the damn piece of cloth up and over his head and tossed it, like you had earlier, away. You ended up laying with your back on the bed, Papyrus straddling you as he kissed your collarbone. "Mio bellisima gattina. So sweet."

 

Papyrus practically laid his entire body on top of you as he bit into your neck, placing love bites everywhere he could reach in a loving, yet passionate manner. "Papy." You moaned before your eyes shot open and you gasped.

 

Papyrus had taken off your panties and slipped a finger inside of you. His gaze was half-lidded as he chuckled beside your ear, lightly nipping at the shell as he whispered huskily. "What was that, bellisima?"

 

You let out a cry and clutched at his bag in a flurry as the now two bony appendages made scissoring motions inside of you. "I didn't quite hear you gattina." He taunted.

"P-Papyrus!" Your back arched as he made a 'come hither' gesture, adding a third finger to torment your clit. "Please!"

"Please what?" They went deeper inside until they hit a soft bundle of nerves that made you see stars.

 

Papyrus swore when he heard you cry out as he touched your G-spot. At this rate he wouldn't be able to hold back his own desire.

 

"I-I wannn-hnn-you! N-no-ah! N-not this." You begged and felt relief when he pulled them out, your clit throbbing and wet from its handsy treatment. You wrapped your arms around him as he finally laid down on you-boxers off no one cared where-and slid himself inside you with a low moan.

 

"Nyeh...." His jaw clenched as he grounded his teeth and fangs against each other while thrusting into you. You felt an angry bubble boil inside you as Papyrus maintained a casual, steady pace. Only brushing against that one spot, so near and barely close to the peak.  "Damn it, Papyrus, move." You hissed as continued that infernal pace.

 

He smirked and licked your lips, sending more waves o pleasure through or body. "Is that how you ask, gattina?" He taunted as he continued his slow thrusts.

 

You whined and clenched your eyes shut and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as he did another lazy thrust, going deeper inside you. "Fuck, Papyrus, please!"

His specters lit up in an orange blaze. "G r a z i e,   b e l l a." 

 

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as Papyrus buried his face into the crook of your neck as he thrust into you, going faster and faster as the both of you tried to get as much of the other as you could.

 

"B e l l a, Y o u   A r e   Go i n g   To   B e T  h e   D e a t h   O f   M e." He rasped when you hugged him tightly.

 

Your legs began to shake as more and more stars filled your vision.

 

Papyrus yelled out your name as he came into you, filling you to the brim with the ghostly orange seed. He wrapped you into his arms so you lay on top of him, exhausted and entering the afterglow of his orgasm.

 

The coil in your stomach burst and you cried out as white filled your vision. "Papyrus!" Your back arched for the last time as you came.

 

All the sugar and orgasms you had was too much for your senses and you felt black and white mix into your vision. You felt as though you were falling as you laid on top of Papyrus, wondering where all these stars and shades were coming from before exhaustion won you over.

 

Sans laid on his belly with his head propped on his open palm, legs swaying up and back as he surfed the World Wide Web. He hummed as he waited for a text or some other kind of notification from Napstablook. He blushed happily at the thought that once this day was done, it was one day closer until Napstablook came back!

 

He wondered if his brother was asleep ye

 

"P-Papyrus!"

 

Oh for the love of-again?! Why?!

 

He winced and felt his face heat up as he uncomfortably heard the sounds of passionate kissing and thuds and creaks from the bed. He shifted before finally jumping off to head down stairs.

 

"Please!"

 

He winced again and felt his embarrassment and blush worsened. 

 

Nope nope nope nope NOPE.

 

He flicked on the lights and began to prepare some japes for tomorrow. He jumped at the sound of your scream and clutched his hands to his head.

 

"THIS IS NOT APPROPRIATE IN THE LEAST FOR ME TO HEAR." Sans complained to himself before his eyes brightened. He knew! He could call Alphys-she'd help him find a way to sleep without a problem.

 

He began to dial his best friend's number and excitedly waited for her to answer. The two of them could go jogging, or do push ups, or-oh! She was picking up!

"H-"

 

"Whoever's calling call later mmmhm a buuusssy-fuck Undyne your so tight."

 

Sans promptly slammed his thumb on the red button to end the call and groaned into his hands. Even Alphys was 'in the mood', apparently.

 

Maybe Pierre? He hesitantly dialed his number and held the phone back up to his head as he waited. He was a nice guy, and Tori was an innocent, elderly lady, so

The sound of Tori's voice moaning out Pierre's name as he breathed a quick hello made Sans glare at the phone.

"MOTHER FUCKER-"

 

"You rang?" Pierre chuckled and Sans promptly hung up to the sound of Pierre laughing. Even sweet, motherly Tori. Wow.

"NAPS, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HAVE ANYONE OR ANYTHING THERE THAT'S LEWD."

 

He texted his boyfriend's number and waited for a reply. A few minutes passed before it rang with a picture of

 

Great googly moogly he looked absolutely amazing in that tank top shorts and-damn it Shy don't send images of Naps sleeping with a picture of his face on a pillow what the fuuuuccckkk he was gonna die.  "STARS WHY?! WHY IS EVERYONE SO FUCKING HORNEY?!"

 

He practically slammed his fingers on the screen as he dialed Chara's number. They soon answered with a sleepy voice.  "Huh wha Sans?" They mumbled out before Sans burst.

 

"EVERYONE IS A FILTHY FILTHY FUCKING SINNER."

 

"Sans what-?"

 

"PROMISE ME TO STAY PURE, CINNAMON BUN!"

 

"Cinnamon-?"

 

"PROMISE ME PLEEEEAAASEE!" He wailed.

 

"Sans it's three in the morning what are you talking about?!"

 

"SAVE YOURSELF, CHARA, SAVE YOURSELF FROM THE HORMONES!"

 

"Sans seriously are you high right now?!"

 

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!!!"

 

Chara stared at their phone before placing it onto their head desk. They crawled into bed and put the covers back on, muttering to themselves, mostly about how although Sans was a small skeleton, he was higher than a three story building.


	28. MEPS Intro + Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 12 Days of the New Year my Underswap friends gave to me:  
> 12 (of) Papyrus's Punning  
> 11 (of) Sans's Kinkshaming  
> 10 Teas Steeping  
> 9 Blazing Fires Dancing  
> 8 Temmies Temming  
> 7 War Flashbacks  
> 6 "Ohonhonhonhon"s  
> 5 Music Concerts  
> 4 "Great Googly Moogley!"s  
> 3 Battle-Axes of Justice  
> 2 Freshly Baked Scones  
> And 1 Undyne slam dunked into a trash can

Nothing feels better than waking up next to the love of your life, especially after a night of showing one another how much you loved each other.

 

You smiled to yourself as you snuggled into Papyrus's rib cage. He mumbled in his sleep and hugged you closer to him. His SOUL beat like a heart did, and gave off a low hum that made you feel content and happy in your own SOUL.

 

"'Cause X gonn' give it to ya ohh! X gonn' give it to ya ohh!"

 

Yes, you could spend the rest of the day in his arms

 

"Knock knock open' up the door-

 

-and you would to if that catchy ringtone would shut the hell up damn it!

 

You grumbled and untangled yourself from Papyrus and sat up in bed as you reached for your ringing phone on the nightstand. Without even bothering to check who the caller was, you flipped your phone open and deadpanned into the speakers, "Someone had better be dead, dying, or about to kill themselves for waking me up."

 

A feminine chuckle was heard from the other end. "I should hope those drastic measures never occur as a reason for a call."

 

Oh. It was just Toriel. So you could call off the firing squad.

 

You laughed sheepishly into your phone and stretched your arms. "Haha. Sorry, Tori. I was sleeping with Papyrus and was really comfy and everything when you called."

 

"I understand," she soothed, "I would be sour, too, if forced away from my mate."

You raised a brow. "That sounds like it's coming from experience." You grinned impishly. "Say, what have you and Pierre been doing lately?"

 

"A-ah, well...Nothing you haven't done with Papyrus, I suppose."  You laughed. "Fair enough. So what's with the call?"

 

"Hmm?-ah! Yes-Pierre told me of your work schedule today and I thought it would be best to arrange your introduction to your job at M.E.P.S. after Muffet's." You nodded.

 

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about it yesterday. And thanks for looking into it, by the way."

 

"You are most welcome! I would detest for it to be an inconvenience to you."

 

You stood up and began to get your clothes from the drawers with the phone held between your shoulder and the side of your head. "I'm getting ready for my first job now. Will you text me the details about it later?"

 

"Certainly."

 

"'Kay. Thanks Tori."

 

"Anytime, Y/n." You hung up and placed your phone on the desktop and began to dress into your Batman themed clothes. Your Muffet's waitress uniform was placed inside your clothes bag. After brushing your teeth, you tidied up your hair and kissed the still sleeping Papyrus a soft, 'goodbye' on his forehead before gently closing the door behind you.

 

The smell of baked potatoes and cheese wafted from the kitchen and you wondered what Sans had made. As that thought came to you, you paused on the first step of the staircase as your eyes widened in realization.

 

Sans. Sans had been home and-you and Papyrus were-oh shit....

 

You could hear a voice sighing as they shook their head, forlornly clapping their hand onto your shoulder as they said, "You done goofed."

 

You nervously made your way down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Sans was sitting at the table when he looked up at you with a face that screamed how 1000% done he was with everything.

 

"Uh...morning, Sans."

 

"GOOD MORNING, Y/N." He said, his specters snapping back to attention as if he just realized you were standing in front of him. Sans grinned brightly and hugged you before parting to reach for something in his pocket. "BY THE WAY, I GOT YOU SOMETHING."

 

You smiled, a breath of relief escaping your lips. So he hadn't heard you and Papyrus after all. You looked down in your hands in confusion when Sans had plopped a Bible, Quran, Sanskrit scriptures, and several other holy books you didn't even recognize into them. "...What?"

 

Sans continued to smile brightly at you as you gave him a questioning look and patted your arm. "YOU NEED THESE."

His left eye glowed blue as he used his magic to make several other copies of the books move from the kitchen countertop to float behind him. "AND I AM GOING TO GIVE THESE TO OUR OTHER FRIENDS, WHO ALSO NEED THESE."

 

"Sans what-"

 

He waved to you as he merrily strode out the door, the books floating close behind him as he went.

 

You stared at the books in your arms and back to the door a few times before sighing. You shook your head as you went to place them on the couch before heading back to the kitchen table to eat the Hash Browns. "Once again, I have found myself being kink shamed."

 

After breakfast, you snacked on an apple as you went to Doki Doki Kokoro. Damn, you'd heard that sex burned a crap ton of calories but you didn't know it would be this much.

 

As you listened to the lyrics of Monochrome Kiss, you grinned to yourself. You loved the perks of working in an Otaku store. Among them being free food and the occasional entertainment device or appliance-like movies or video games.

 

It was about an hour or so into your shift that Undyne came in, with you sorting the stacks of anime series into their corresponding alphabetical slots on the shelves with another employee, MarieAnne. You heard pounding footsteps of someone running.

 

You promptly threw the DVD cases to Marie as she jolted in surprise. She continued to stare at you in bemusement as you squatted and held your arms open. "What are you doing?"

 

"My excited fish senses are tingling."! You replied as you braced for impact.

 

"...Wha-?"

 

"Y/n!" Undyne cheered, her eyes glimmering as she burst through the door in a flurry of excitement and tackle-hugged you, nearly bringing you down onto the forums from the sheer power of her strength.

 

"...Oh..." Marie blinked and slowly began to place the anime series onto the shelves once more in bewilderment as she wondered whether you were human or not.

 

You grinned as Undyne nuzzled her cheek against yours and you hugged her. "Hey Unnie, what's up?"

 

"Y/n I'm so excited and happy and oh gosh what I'm gonna tell you is so cool-"

"Woah slow down there, Undyne. Breathe, girl, breathe." She inhaled a large amount of air and exhaled with equal force. She did this for a few times until she sighed, smiling up at you with her fangs and shark teeth out as she grinned as bright as the ocean sparkling with the sun itself.

 

"Sh-shy, M-Metta, A-Al and I were talking about our future weddings a-and we decided to have ours all together."

 

"A double wedding? That sounds like a lot of fun."

 

"I-it will be! Sh-Shy proposed it to be anime themed, wh-where everyone goes as their favorite character and couples as their OTP."

 

Your own eyes began to sparkle as you could feel Undyne's enthusiasm begin to seep into you. "That does sound like fun. Maybe I could convince Papyrus to make us both go as Ichigo and Rukia." Mmm, Papyrus in a yakata…

 

Undyne gasped. "O-oh! P-please do! I-I will take SO many pics. A-and Metta's going to help with the decor while Naps is the D-DJ."

 

Holy fuck, this was going to be so nerdy. And you friggin' loved every part of it.

"This is going to be so awesome, Undyne. When is it?"

 

"J-January 6th, s-so four days from now. W-want me to text you?"

 

"Please." Undyne took out her phone and quickly texted you the date and time before placing it back into her pocket. She gave you one more quick, tight hug.

 

"W-well, th-that's about it. I-I better head off to work soon-Papyrus and I are going to finish our dark matter particle theory and-". You quickly held her hands in yours.

 

"Wait, did you just say Papyrus?" Undyne blinked in surprise.

 

"Y-yeah. H-he's one of the best professors a-at the Bright Lights Institute." You stared off into

 

space for a few moments when two very important things struck you:

 

One; Papyrus was a science geek and that was adorable af.

 

Two; Papyrus in a lab coat and glasses HOLY SHIT THAT WAS HOT.

 

You made an important note to yourself to see Papyrus at work. Sometime in the future....Okay no screw that make it ASAP.

"Undyne, you wouldn't mind-?"

 

"T-texting you the building's address a-and when Papyrus starts and ends work?" She chuckles as her fingers tap away on her phone's screen. "A-Already on it."

 

"This is why I love you." You grin and put the text details in your Reminder.

"N-no problem." She glanced at the clock before smiling sheepishly. "I-I'd love to stay and chat, b-but I have to go to work now. C-can I take a chocolate-filling strawberry mochi t-to go?"

 

"Of course bae." After the exchange of food and money was made, you waved goodbye to Undyne as she left the store, her lab coat swaying behind her as she speed-walked.

 

A few hours passed and you had about 10 minutes left into your shift. You were signing yourself out when two tall, buff monsters-a dragon and bunny (who resembled Bleu in his cerulean fur color but at a darker shade). The dragon grinned at you while the bunny gave a shy smile.

 

"Hey dude, can you help us out?"

 

"Of course, sir."

 

"Awesome sauce! Do you know where the Studio Ghibli films are? My babe and I couldn't find it anywhere."

 

"Uh huh. Right this way." You went back to the movie shelves and reached for the Studio Ghibli movies there and handed it to the two monsters. "Would that be all?"

 

They nodded. "Uh huh. Thanks bro." The dragon said and began to search through his pocket for money. You calculated the price in the register as you began to print out the receipt.

 

"Here you are. Thank you and come again."

 

"A'ight. Thanks bro!" They chorused and went out, each swinging their own bags of merchandise as they left. You hummed and grabbed your clothes bag before heading to the restroom to hangs into your uniform.

 

You decided to have a light lunch at a Starbucks. Just enough time to relax until you'd have to go to Muffet's. While drinking your Cappuccino, Tori had texted you that you should head to the Government building with the logo of M.E.P.S. (The words in golden cursive around a red heart with small, light blue wings) about ten blocks away from the mall. You made sure to put a timer on so you could know when to start walking-ten blocks would be a while.

Heading into Muffet's smooth, cool club atmosphere made a grin sneak its way up your face as you smelled warm honey in the air. Calvin and Bleu waved to you from a table and you waved back as they-and other monsters in the diner-said your name in greeting.

 

You tied on an apron and grabbed a clipboard as you grinned at your boss. "Hello ma'am. It's good to see you again."

Muffet nodded with a small smile as she rollerbladed to the other side of the counter and back to hand three customers their various orders. "It's nice to see you too, Y/n. Enjoy your holiday break?"

 

"Yes, thank you for giving me the time off ma'am." You replied.

 

"You're very welcome. Papyrus is a good friend of mine. It's the least I can do for you after how you've helped Papyrus." Your face flushed in embarrassment and you took down some orders as an excuse to hide the red blooming across your cheeks.

 

"I don't know what you mean. I haven't really done anything extraordinary."

 

Muffet chuckled and began to clean the dirty glasses you handed her. "You may think that, but I've seen the difference. Papyrus is far more energetic and happy than I've ever seen him, and I haven't seen him smoke a single cigarette for the past month when he was previously unable to go longer than a week."

 

You thought about it and realized that Papyrus hadn't smoked at all since you both started dating. And after heading to the arcade, there were no more panic attacks. And after sleeping with him? No more nightmares.

 

"I hadn't thought about that." You admitted.

 

"Fafafafafafafa. Don't worry about it, honey." She said and used one arm to pat your shoulder. "Now go out there and continue to be your wonderful self. And make me money." You laugh as you made your way to Dogamy and Dogaressa.

"Of course boss."

 

You absolutie, positutie loved working in Muffet's. Even though Papyrus insisted that he had enough money and you didn't have to pay him back (you eventually relented and agreed on the condition that you lived with your Papy. His blush made your day.), you still wanted to work at your two jobs. It was a lot of fun. The first because, again, Otaku, and the second was because of all the wonderful people there.

  
  


The atmosphere in Muffet's was happy and fun, with electro swing themed music coming out from the speakers. And the monsters and occasional humans were always friendly and dynamic in personality.

 

Like the one time a Temmie named Bob came and ordered several milkshakes. He later got, unsurprisingly, a stomach pain and he groaned. You had picked him up and cradled him in his arms. "Aw, what's wrong little buddy?"

 

"Temmie tummi is hurtz."

 

"Does that mean you have a Temmie-ache?"

 

"....Put me the fuck down."

 

“So I guess it's not nice TEM meet you?”

 

“Dear Peepee the papysusses r fucktiplying,” he whispered in utter horror.

 

You had even managed to make the calm, smooth Muffet laugh her head off at the scene. Though you couldn't help but wonder if Temmies were dogs or cats. It was like Puppycat from that cute cartoon series.

 

You were crossing out the orders you'd filled when you heard someone sit down on the bar stool and you began to turn around.

 

"Hello how may I-" your eyes widen in surprise when you see that it's Papyrus. His face was propped into his hand as his elbow rested on the counter, his other hand on top of the arm holding his face up. "-help you?"

 

Papyrus grinned. "Hello miss. What's a pretty dame like you doing in a place like this?"

 

You smile and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. The charmer was flirting, hm? "A girl's gotta make a living." You tapped your lips with a few fingers and hummed as if in thought. "You seem awfully familiar. Have we met before?"

 

Papyrus shrugged carelessly, a rueful grin hanging off his mouth. "Maybe. I don't get out of town much. I have the sexiest girlfriend in the world, you see."

 

A light, pink hue coated your cheeks at his compliment. Screw Mike Jagger check out Papyrus's moves. "She must be something then."

 

Papyrus sighed, a dreamy expression on his face as he gazed at you. Your heart skipped a beat with all the love and affection his specters glowed with. "She's amazing. She shines brighter than all the stars in the sky in the night."

 

Okay, your cheeks were definitely rosy now. You leaned against the counter, going close until you were a few inches away from him. "I think you've got it wrong. She's the luckiest girl in the world to have you as her boyfriend."

 

His eyes became half-lidded and he sighed, reaching out to cup one of your cheeks in his hand. His thumb traced it from its curve down to your jawline, fondly tracing over your lips. "I wish I was awake to see you leave. I love to wake up beside you." His own cheeks took in an orange tint as he smiled at you.

 

Your own eyelids lowered as you slowly leaned in. "And I love you." He chuckled and you could feel his cool breath. Honey, citrus, and pasta. It was the most wonderful smell in the world, you swore.

Your lips was only centimeters away from his mouth when your alarm went off in your pocket. You apologetically kissed Papyrus's cheekbone and parted from him to pull out your phone. Papyrus's shoulders sagged in defeat and his specters flashed orange.

 

It was the alarm for you to start walking over to M.E.P.S. for Tori and Pierre.

 

You sighed and turned it off before putting your phone back in your pocket. "I'm sorry Paps, but I have to meet up with Tori."

 

"'S fine." He replied. Though the childish thought did cross his mind that you should pay more attention to him then that phone. It so did not deserve your affection and care.

 

"Miss Muffet?" Sat on a tuffet (you said that part in your head).

 

"Yes honey?" Wow. She moved fast.

 

"I have to go an hour early today an-"

 

"Not a problem." She handed you the clothes bag that you had been searching for as you spoke to her. "You go and do what you have to do and take care of yourself. You’re one of my best workers after all."

 

You smile and nod to her gratefully before stopping in front of Papyrus. You bit at your lip in worry. "Will you be okay? I might come home late tonight." Will you be okay with your Heat Cycle?

 

He smiled and held your hands. He brought them up to his mouth to press soft, wanting kisses on your knuckles. "I'll be fine. I'll see you later, right?"

 

You smile in relief. "Of course. Bye, Papyrus." You hug him before walking out, waving to Muffet. "Bye boss!"

 

"Goodbye honey!" Muffet and Papyrus watched you go, speed walking down the block. Papyrus sighed and watched you with a forlorn gaze and Muffet clicked her tongue in understanding.  "So close,"

 

"Yet so far." Papyrus finished. "Nyeh heh heh.”

 

Muffet handed him a Spider Swirl and he gave her the change for it, drinking it gratefully. "How you holding up?"

 

"Fine. After all, it's the first day. That's the easiest." Muffet chuckled.

 

"Mhm. And it gets harder from there. You should count yourself lucky-you only have five days while poor little ole me is stuck with the full seven."

 

"Yeah." He slid off the stool and stretched. "I think I'm going to head home. Thanks for the drink, Muffet."

 

"Anytime, Russ."

 

He teleported to his room, kicking off his shoes as he plopped down onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed as a light sliver of want wound itself into his SOUL. He frowned and took off his hoodie to place it on the desktop. No point wearing it when he'd sleep soon. The want was like a little mosquito-it peppered him with more bites the more days he was in. Now it was only a minor annoyance. But it was still an annoyance.

 

Papyrus found your shirt on your side of the bed and laid back down as he held the shirt out in front of him. He lightly ran his appendages on the fabric, tracing the fibers that it was composed of. He brought it close to his face and nuzzled into it, feeling your warmth as though you were there, embracing him.

 

He groaned and inhaled your scent. It made his head swim and cloud his senses. He hugged your shirt close as his eyes fell shut. Maybe if he fell asleep, you'd be home soon from Tori's. Smiling and holding him as he embraced you while the two of you went to bed. After all, he did love waking up next to you.

 

You checked all the buildings' headings and logos as you walked past them. It had been about ten blocks, so you had to be close to it.

 

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, what do we do? We swim." You said under your breath as you continued to walk. Finally, you saw Tori and Pierre a short distance up ahead and grinned when you saw the tall building behind them. You'd arrived.

 

"Hey Y/n." Pierre waved. Tori smiled and bowed her head slightly.

 

"Hello Y/n."

 

"Hey guys what's-shit!" You cursed when you tripped again on that goddamn curb in the sidewalk like what in the actual fuck. Pierre and Tori steadied you.

 

"Y/n you okay?" You nodded thankfully and stood.

 

"Yeah, thanks. It's just that these stupid, sorry excuses of works of cement keep on tripping me. This is like, the third time. What is wrong with sidewalks?!" Pierre and Tori chuckled.

 

"I mean seriously I am going to find the person who came up with them and slap them across the face for their terrible craftsmanship."

 

Tori placed a paw on your head comfortingly. "Enrage, my child."

 

"Momma please!" You complained and she smiled when you pouted. "...Okay fine I'm good. But I still don't like sidewalks."

 

"That is fine." She gestured to the inside of the building. "Come-Pierre and I will show you around." The duo began to leave and you followed. As you went into the regal building and its honey interior, you noticed that Tori walked with slightly wobbly legs.

 

"And this is the room where the meetings with the government officials, Chara, and I are held-"

 

"You okay there Tori? You're walking funny." You commented. Her face flushed a light pink and you saw Pierre grin up at her.

 

"Ohonhonhonhon." Pierre said and you laughed while poor Tori sighed.

"Indeed. I will have to make up for that later," she smirked and you saw the grin get wiped off of Pierre's face. "That is, if a certain someone wants to indulge themselves." Now he blushed.

 

Damn. Go Goat Momma.

 

"Now where was I?" She frowned in thought. "Oh yes. Meetings with the human government are held once a month between me, them, and the Ambassador of Monsters-Chara. Topics range from national security to promoting social welfare, among other things." She smiled in amusement when you raised your hand. "Yes?"

 

"Can you send me details for those meetings?"

 

"When I am notified of their upcoming. Don't worry, I'll let you know as soon as possible."

 

"In other words, we got you, fam." Pierre grinned.

 

Tori reached into her handbag and pulled out small stack of black and gold cards with the logo and a small white and black book with the logo on front-probably only 10-20 pages max. "These cards are for M.E.P.S. to promote awareness for our cause. And this book is a set of rules and regulations as to the authority and information you will pertain from this job."

"Basically how to kick ass and not get your ass kicked."

 

"...That was a rather crude way to put it but yes, something like that."

 

You nodded and took the items from Tori and carefully put them inside your clothes bag. "I'll be sure to read it tonight."

 

"That is clever." Tori held out her paw. "May I please see your phone for a moment?"

 

"Sure." You unlocked it and handed it over to her.

 

"I'm going to place a new number for your phone on here. It's going to be the number that clients will contact when they need to report a case, request help, and similar issues." Tori explained. She soon handed your phone back to you and you looked it over.

 

"Cool." You grinned. You put the phone back into the clothes bag and zipped it up. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Toriel shook her head. "No. That should be it." She smiled and took your hands into her paws. "Thank you, again, for doing this, Y/n. I know that you have a lot of work to do and it's quite the responsibility-"

 

"Don't worry about it, Tori." You gently squeezed her paws in reassurance. "I'm honored that you'd think of me as the best person for this job. I love you guys-your my friends. Your the nicest, most amazing people I’ve ever had the joy and luck of getting to know. All I've ever felt is loved and accepted after I met you all. And I want everyone to know and see what I do about monsters, and I think this is a great way."

 

Tori hugged you and nuzzled the top of your head affectionately. "My dear, you are too wonderful." She sighed and glanced at Pierre. "There is nothing better than an open, compassionate SOUL."

 

"Thanks Tori. I can't see your SOUL, but  sure its beautiful." She chuckled.

 

"Oh it is." Pierre whistled. "Not to mention her-"

 

"Darling, I would advise against finishing that sentence."

 

"....Yes honey..."

 

You laughed at Pierre's complete and utter rejection. "Ooh shot down." The three of you began to walk out of the empty building towards the exit, your footsteps leaving soft echoes in the spacious halls.

"Tell me about it. It's not so easy to be openly perverse anymore." Pierre complained.

 

"Explain to me how that's a bad thing?"

 

"Aw come on Y/n! You're supposed to be my bro, not shoot me down."

 

You eyed Pierre for a moment. "Nah. Oh-and did you get Sans's holy books?"

 

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "He said something along the lines of, "The power of the magnificent Sans compels you!""

 

"It was both amusing and adorable." Tori giggled.

 

You made sure that you slowly stepped over the curve so you wouldn't fall down again. Yes, that's right, sidewalk. You're my bitch. Kneel before me, slave. Mwhahahahaha!

 

"Thank you for coming, Y/n."

 

"Thanks for having me, Tori. I'll see you at the double wedding?"

 

"Certainly." You hugged the couple one last time before going back home.

You waved goodbye for a little bit before turning around to walk straight. It was a little dark, but the street lights and opened restaurants and clubs provided more than enough light for you to walk. You hummed as you went and watched the buildings and signs to lead you to your cul-de sac.

You were tired by the time you arrived at the doorstep and yawned. Reaching for the spare keys in your pocket, you unlocked the door and turned the lights on as you locked the door behind you. You made our way up the stairs to yours and Papyrus's room and set your bag down on the floor.

 

Peering at the bed, you saw Papyrus fast asleep as he hugged your shirt. Awwww. How your boyfriend could pull off cute and sexy you would never know.

 

You smiled and tucked him into the covers before turning on the lamp on the desktop. You changed into your PJs and took out the rule book from your bag. Crawling into bed, you laid down next to Papyrus as you read the book. It wasn't anything super hard-just a how to and what's ok and what's not kind of a deal. Like you could act as a police officer if there was an immediate need for one and there were none present at the moment.

 

After finishing the book, you placed it onto the desktop and reached over to turn off the lamp. You then snuggled into Papyrus. Basically spooning him. And loving it. Because skeletons are warm and cuddly and it was a fact of life.

 

You sighed as the thought crossed your mind that Bill's one month probation would end after two more weeks. You'd have to keep an eye out for him. With his pride on the line, he'd most likely try to pull something funny to get back at you and Papyrus. He'd need to face a force to be reckoned with in order to cease completely. Maybe your new job as head of M.E.P.S. will help with that. And who knows? Maybe you'll meet more cool monsters as a result and actually contribute to society.

 

You hummed. And it would all be possible with Papyrus by your side. You could feel it in your SOUL.


	29. Day 2 + Sans Will Never Get A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'd like to apologize in advance to any Italian-speakers for any future mistakes. Being unable to speak the language myself (or have any knowledge of the language beyond pasta names and Al Capone’s trademark phrases) I know little to no Italian. So if there's anyone who legit understands the language and has any tips, please do tell. And finally, I'm always up for answering any questions or comments you lovelies have. Now that that's out of the way, I present to you the next chappie! *blows trumpet.*

_ "I know you're always on the night shift,  _

_ but I can't stand these nights alone. And I  _

_ don't need no explanation,  _

_ 'cause baby you're the boss at home.  _

_ You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work,  _

_ But you gotta put in work, work, work, wor-" _

 

You groaned and lazily swung your arm out, making small grunting sounds when you missed your phone until finally grabbing it. You unlocked it and shut off the alarm before setting it back on the desktop. A yawn escaped your lips as you forced your brain to wake up. You set the alarm to wake you a few minutes earlier than what you needed to prepare for work. Because let's be honest, who wants to immediately listen to their alarm clock and wake up?

 

Mhm, and Papyrus's strong, smooth bones you felt under his clothes made it always so hard to tear yourself away from the skelebae.

 

"But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." You mutter to yourself and nuzzled into his back one more time before standing up and stretching. A pop sound rang out and you sighed from the relaxed feeling that washed over you.

 

You hummed softly as you went to open the drawers and pulled out your clothes, spreading them across the desk top. Pulling off your tank top you left it on the bed and rubbed your eyes, still heavy from sleep. You were about to reach for a new shirt to change into when you felt bony arms wrap around you, just below your breasts, and a smooth mandible rest on the top of your head.

 

"Good morning, Papyrus." He moved his head and kissed the area behind your ear, making you giggle from the ticklish sensation.

 

"Morning bella." You turned yourself around in his arms to kiss him, Papyrus leaning forward eagerly and giving a disappointed growl when you parted from him far too quickly in his opinion.

 

You tried to reach for your shirt again, only for Papyrus to pull you back into his arms. Papyrus began to kiss your neck and you rolled your eyes, a rueful smile on your lips as you gently squeezed his arm. "Papy, I have to change."

 

"But I like you just the way you are." He murmured. Papyrus chuckled and moved his hands up to grope your assets and your breath hitches as he begins to squeeze. "There is a shortage of perfect breasts in the world. It would be a shame to hide these cari." Were you really as attractive as Buttercup? You didn't think so, but damn was it hot when Papyrus said it like that. You bite your lip and giggle as Papyrus walked the two of you backwards, flipping himself so he was on top of you with your back on the bed.

You moan as Papyrus started to kiss your neck, nipping at the flesh in the occasional teasing bite while his hands smoothed themselves over your stomach.

 

"Mm...Papyrus...I have to go to work, honey..." You gasped and scratched at his back as he bit your neck, his tongue feeling itself over the developing hickey.

 

"No you don't. He retorted and pressed his body closer against yours as he peppered your face and neck with kisses. You moaned when you felt his hips thrust against yours a few times when he moved.

 

"But Russ I'm gonna be late." You explain and Papyrus's bony ridges furrowed and he frowned. He moved from your neck o your jawline, pressing more soft, firm kisses onto your skin.

 

"No you won't. I can teleport you there easily." He stubbornly replied.

 

...Did Papyrus even know where Doki Doki Kokoro was?

 

"I guess...But I have to shower, brush my teeth, wash my face, get dressed," you listed out. Teleporting would be fine and dandy, but Papyrus's affection was going to eat up your time at this rate, and you needed time to prep yourself for work.

 

"Worry about that later. ‘Cause right now,” his eyelights flashed orange as a wide smirk crossed his attractive features “your SOUL's begging for some love." He chuckled before he pressed his mouth insistently against yours. Your words were canceled out with his tongue feeling yours and you groaned, your hips jerking and brushing against the hardness beginning to form in your boyfriend's shorts.

 

Ah fuck...You were going to lose it...Quick, imagine him wearing a nerdy turtleneck and jeans. An image of Papyrus dressed as a scientist sent another shiver of arousal to your SOUL. Oh no he's hot. 

 

How could you forget that?!

 

Papyrus parted from your mouth with a pop and he stared down at you, large perverse grin flashing its fangs as he licked the saliva sliding down his mouth.

"Voglio toccare ogni pollice del vostro corpo." He breathed out and held your hands in each of his own as he looked at you with those dazzling, orange specters. "I suoi modi sono potenti, e irresistibile per me."

 

He began to trail kisses down your neck to your collarbone, expanding his tongue out to lick the raised bone and bite at it. You pursed your lips when you felt Papyrus start to suck your bud through the fabric of the bra. "Nyeh."

 

"P-Papyrus..." Okay, forget work. You were going to show this sexy skeleton some love.

 

You moved your hands to cup his face and brought it to yours, not even bothering to lick his teeth questioningly and running your tongue through the inside of his mouth. Papyrus shivered and stroked your thighs as he slid his hands under your shorts, running his hands across the flesh.

Eventually you had to part for air and gasped, quivering when Papyrus sank his fangs into your shoulder and you moaned, holding onto his back tightly. "....P-Papy...."

 

He purred at the sound of his name and nuzzled against you as he kissed the bite mark. He was about to do the same to the other shoulder when the door burst open, Sans having kicked it open with his boot, Toby zooming around his legs as a white ball of speed. "PAPYRUS HOLY FUCK."

 

Papyrus sighed and looked at his brother in the doorway, who had restrained the two dogs with his magic. "...Bro, I'm beginning to think you enjoy being a cockblocker." You held a hand to your mouth to hide your laugh as Sans gave a half frown, half 1000% done grin.

"JUST YOUR AVERAGE, EVERYDAY FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SKELETON HERE TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU'RE BOTH FILTHY FILTHY SINNERS AND SHOULD BE USING THIS TIME FOR ACTUAL PRODUCTIVE MEANS." Toby snickered at Papyrus's deadpan as he moved you up to sit in his lap as he cradled you.

 

"So you kinkshame your older brother instead of our more perverse friends?" 

 

He completely disregarded his brother’s rhetorical question in favor of concentrating on other matters.  Sans snapped his fingers in realization.

"OH YES! I HAVE TO SEND SHYREN AND METTATON THEIR BIBLES, QURANS, AND THE OTHER HOLY BOOKS! THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME, BROTHER!" Papyrus stared at Sans in confusion. "What-?"

 

"OH AND GOOD LUCK DEALING WITH HIM, Y/N." Sans remarked and whipped out his phone, his left eye glowing as Toby, the Annoying white dog, followed behind him.

 

Papyrus huffed and kissed your lips. You giggled, and when he pulled back to look at you in confusion you burst into laughter. "Bella what's so funny?"

 

"I-I'm sorry, Papyrus." You snickered. "B-but maybe Sans kinkshames because he's got blue balls." You could see the wheels turning in Papyrus's head before a light bulb went out and he frowned, pulling you closer to him.

 

"Oh my stars bambino no."

 

"H-he kinkshames because he's trying to hide his own s-sin."

 

"Bella please he's my younger brother."

 

"L-like brother like brother."

 

Papyrus plopped his face down onto your chest and silently screamed while you laughed harder from the ticklish sensation. "A-ah Papy I-I'm sorry b-but th-think about it!"

 

"Nooooooo." He mumbled out and you patted his skull before sitting up, Papyrus clinging onto you. "Okay okay you don't want to think of your innocent brother being as much of a fucker as you are, I get it." You chuckled before frowning. You looked at Papyrus, who met your gaze with his own bemused one simultaneously. "Did you just hear voices snickering 'Undertail' or was it just me?"

 

"I heard it too." You stared at him for a few moments before shrugging. "Meh. I really do need to take a shower though." 

 

Papyrus grinned and swept you up into his arms, you giving a small squeak as he carried you to the bathroom.

 

"I'm taking that as an invitation~." Your whole face flushed red at his tone as he closed the bathroom door behind the two of you with his magic, causing the door to unceremoniously slam itself shut. He positioned you so your legs were wrapped around him, your head near his own as he leaned down to whisper. "Don't drop the soap. Things are going to get bubbly."

He laughed as you shouted. A pun, at a moment like this?!

 

"Goddamnit Papyrus!" You lightly smacked his shoulder and a shiver ran through him, making the tall skeleton hug you tighter.

 

"Angry sex? In the shower? My my, bambino. You're such a naughty kitten."

You hummed as he began to kiss your jawline, slowly making his way to the recent bite mark. "Not if you make horrible innuendos. I swear on all that is Sans, no matter how funny or good some of them might be, I will not fall for your bewitching good looks." You said as you tugged yourself out of his arms to stand, taking off your shorts.

 

Papyrus cooed and took off his own tank top, placing it onto the bathroom with his own shorts and boxers. Then he knelt down, and gave you what would've been an Eskimo kiss with his nose indent. "Aw but bella, you know that I lube you."

 

You groaned in pain at the level of cringe that was due while Papyrus laughed at your less than pleased expression. "Why must you slay me so?" You started the shower and waited for the temperature to adjust, turning the nozzle until you were satisfied, and tossed your bra and underwear onto the sink with Papyrus's clothes.

 

Papyrus eyed you hungrily, his specters roaming over your body in that strange mix of endearment and lust. "I think the phrasing you're looking for here is, 'Why must you fuck me so?'"

 

You blushed again and cursed to yourself as Papyrus stepped inside with you, hugging you close to his rib cage as he began to help lather your back with soap. Damn if you knew how the heck he could go from 'Hello everyone nice to see you all how are you?' to 'Your daughter calls me 'Daddy', too.' All because of a Heat Cycle. You would seriously have to sit down with Undyne one of these days and ask her if Heat Cycles made everyone become a Smooth Operator. Heh heh, he's a smooth, operator. Coast to coast, L.A. to Chicago, diamo-eeyow!

 

A yelp rang out as you swing yourself around rubbing the back of your neck where a certain grinning, tall sexy jackass skeleton had the bright idea to bite your spine mother fucker that hurt!  "Papyrus that hurt!"

 

"Sorry bella. The fault's all spine." You frowned and rubbed at the irritated spot once more when Papyrus's grin fell for a few seconds and he reached out to your neck, his right eye glowing as he healed the bleeding bruise. You gave a sigh of relief and his grin came back full force. You started to wash the soap off as Papyrus wove his hands through your now wet hair. "See, gattina? You're not the only one that can flash their fangs." The bar of soap levitated in the air beside you, glowing orange as Papyrus used his magic to keep it aloft.

 

You roll your eyes and take the soap from the air with one hand. You twirled one finger on the other hand and Papyrus complied, kneeling onto the shower tiles as you scrubbed his back. "I don't even have fangs to begin with. Why do you think I enjoy yours so much?"

 

"Because-ahh-" he groaned lightly as you softly stroked his lower spine. "-they’re sexy?" Papyrus's small tail bone began to wag as you started to wash the soap out of his bones.

 

"Yes they are. But also because out of all the wonderful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite." You grinned to yourself at the great pick up line, though cheesy, it would give you a great one up over Papyrus's double entendres.

 

"Did you just upstage my puns?" He questioned. You could see his cheekbones glowing orange, causing you to let out a small humming sound.  "Yes. Yes, I did." You confirmed.

 

"Well, damn. That was good. I have to use my brains for this one." He thoughtfully tapped his chin while you looked over your work one last time before turning him to face you. "Yohohoho, Skull Joke."

 

You laughed. "Brook would be proud."

"Hmm. Don't humans have 206 bones in their body?"

 

You raised a brow at his question, softly scrubbing and washing off his rib cage as he watched you, an excellent poker face expression on his visage. "After becoming an adult, yes. Why?" You rubbed the last of the soap off and Papyrus pulled you down into his arms.

 

You let out a squeak as he held you close to him, your back on his chest as he whispered into your ear. "Do you want another one?" His hands idly traced the water droplets flowing down your skin, sliding down to your stomach. Your mouth became dry as they paused just above your uterus, pressing into the flesh as the limbs began to move in precise circles.

"A-ah, no. I-I'm good, Papy. I-I need to go t-to work soon. M-maybe tonight?" You couldn't hold back the moan that went past your lips as Papyrus slid a certain long, orange organ inside you.

 

"Mmmm. Now and later." He retorted and began to kiss your jaw, holding you tighter as his hips began to thrust up.

 

You scraped your fingers against his bony thighs while your toes curled at the tingle of pleasure that went right through your SOUL. Papyrus groaned when you arched your back, the warmth from his right eye beginning to burn beside your neck. "Papyrus I need to walk."

 

"Oh, you will." You felt a shiver run through you at that tone. It whispered death but screamed of sinful pleasures. " _ B u t   I t    W I L L    B e    F u n n y." _

 

"P-Papyrus wait-!" You cried out as he pulled you down, smashing your mouth against his as he slammed himself inside you without warning. His SOUL merged with yours without a moment's hesitance, making your body burn and tingle with magic as it flared like sparks and fireworks inside you.

 

A loud, passionate scream tore itself out from your throat and you saw stars.

  
  


Napstablook yawned and sat up in his bed, pushing his bangs out from his face as he reached for his now buzzing phone. His eyes immediately brightened when he saw that it was his boyfriend, Sans, calling him.

 

Unlocking the phone, he grinned as he answered the energetic skeleton. "Hey babe, what's up?"

 

"HELLO NAPS! ALTHOUGH I AM VERY HAPPY TO HEAR YOUR VOICE, I AM. ALSO DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU HAVE A BODY PILLOW OF ME WITHOUT MY KNOWING." His eyes widened as his mouth opened and shut frantically. How did-? When?...SHYREN! Ugh...He'd have to have a serious talk with that girl about respecting a dude's privacy.

 

"Uh yeah uh, I...Don't really have a good validation for that...heh...heh..." He sweat dropped.

 

"DO NOT WORRY, NAPS! I ALREADY FORGAVE YOU. IT IS ONLY NATURAL THAT YOU WOULD BE SO AWED BY GREATNESS. AFTER ALL, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!" Napstablook chuckled.

 

"Heh. Thanks, babe."

 

"AND THAT IS ALSO WHY I DIDN'T SEND YOU A BIBLE." Wait, what? "HOWEVER, SHYREN AND METTATON SHOULD HAVE RECEIVED THEIR COPIES BY NOW." And right on cue, Shyren and Mettaton walked into the room, both holding the aforementioned books in their hands.

 

"Hey Naps, you will not believe what Sans did!" Shyren gave a puzzled laugh as she held up the book, flipping open the cover to reveal a yellow sticky note stating, 'For filthy filthy sinners like you, to Shy and Metta from the Great and Magnificent Sans. MWEH HEH HEH! 

 

P.S. : Don't go to your bathroom for awhile. There was an angry Susan Boyle impersonator and militia llama having a tea party there, and Castiel has yet to give Lucifer his daily cup of Virgin blood tea.'

 

Napstablook held a hand to his mouth as a chuckle spilled out from his mouth. "Oh-oh my stars, Sans....This is why I love you, babe."

 

"MWEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Sans did a little happy dance as stars filled his specters. "BUT REALLY, I HOPE YOU TWO LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR HORMONES AND SINFUL URGES LIKE I, THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT SANS, CAN! UNTIL THEN, SANS IS OUT-PEACE!"

 

"Sans wait!" Shyren ran to Napstablook, throwing the books into her fiancé's arms and reaching out to grab the phone. "Why did you send us holy books-we don't even believe in a God!"

 

"BECAUSE BLUE IS CLEARLY GREENER THAN PURPLE."

 

"...What the-?"

 

"FAREWELL NAPS AND COMPANY!" The phone made a ringing sound as Sans disconnected, leaving a confused Shy, bemused Mettaton, and rolling on-the-floor-with-laughter Napstablook in the room.

 

"What-how can blue be? Isn't? What? What did I do?" Shyren glances went back and forth between Napstablook and Mettaton.

 

Mettaton sighed and gave a small, rye chuckle and began to walk away, Shyren following close behind. "Metta, seriously! What did we do for Sans to call us that?"

 

"Each other."

 

Napstablook laughed again. He was glad they finished the Night Concert a few hours ago. Now he had time to get more kimonos. And Sans had given him a wonderful, wonderful idea…

 

"AH YES," Sans dusted his hands off and began to stroll into the kitchen, getting himself a glass o milk. "IT SEEMS THAT MY WORK H-OH WAIT. MY SINNER SENSES ARE TINGLING."

 

He sighed and walked up to Papyrus's bedroom door. Hearing the water run and...other sounds...he knocked and called loudly to the two lovers before walking back down the stairs. "Y/N, PAPYRUS! Y/N YOU HAVE TO GO TO WORK YOU'LL BE LATE." Or judging by the clock, you already were. But he decided to spare his brother from your rage. After all, Papyrus couldn't help that he had his Heat Cycle. "YOU TOO, PAPS. UNDYNE'S WAITING AT THE INSTITUTE."

 

Okay now he could go and get himself something to drink. He hummed his own theme song to himself while jumping down and flipping over the couch to land in the kitchen, busying himself with making a deliciously scrumptious brunch of toasty, warm, crunchy tacos.

 

Was there a song about tacos? He'd have to search this idea immediately. If not on UnderNet, then perhaps the human's WWW would have something. Sans rubbed his hands together in excitement and speed walked to his room, quickly typing in the search on his computer. "LET'S FOLLOW THIS LOGIC!"

 

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna be late. Papy-". You weakly held onto Papyrus as he lifted you up, kissing your forehead fondly. He looked like a smug cat, receiving its bowl of warm, sweet milk. And he did, too-in a way...Damn it, your legs were still shaking. You didn't even know you had a lactation kink....This skeleton was too hot to be legal, you swore.

 

"I'm on it. Just look beautiful-oh wait, you already are." He chuckled and used his magic to turn off the shower and get the two of you dried off, heading back into his room. Papyrus helped you onto your feet as you dressed yourself. You could walk, yes, but the ache between your legs missed the skeleton that had occupied it moments earlier. However, business before pleasure and goddamnit, when did you get so kinky?

 

"You seem awfully proud of yourself." You accused as Papyrus put on his hoodie. He shrugged, moving himself forward to kiss the top of your head as he pressed his hands into your waist.

 

"I have every reason to be." He purred out, nuzzling and kissing you some more. You leaned into him in comfort. Until you felt him lick your cheek with longing. Then you shivered as a large blush overtook your face. "Mm. Sweet."

 

"Y-yeah okay you keep this up and I really will be late, Papy. With or without teleporting."

 

Papyrus chuckled and, with a careless shrug, put on his jeans as the two of you walked out of his room. "Better than having my shorts glow like I stuck several orange glow sticks down there."

 

...Well, he had one, that was certain...

You snickered at his remark whilst the sound of Sans's singing reached your ears. "IT'S RAINING TACOS, FROM OUT OF THE SKY!"

 

Both you and Papyrus watched with extreme amusement as Sans used his magic to hurl and levitate several tacos in the air as he sang and danced around the living room, an apron stating in bubbly blue font, 'I'm a Gum Drop!' twirled with his movements. "TACOS, NO NEED TO ASKY WHY! JUST OPEN YOUR MOUTH, AND CLOSE YOUR EYES-"

 

"That's suggestive."

 

"Uh huh."

 

"OH HERRO!" That may or may not have brought a stoner image of Ash Ketchum to your mind. "MAH NAME IS PERRY GRIP!" Sans stated as he twirled in front of you and Papyrus, offering two tacos for the both of you. "AND I OFFER YOU THE BEST TACOS THAT THE TRAIN FROM AWESOMETOWN HAD!" You took one gratefully and began to munch on it, Papyrus following suite. "Thanks bro."

 

"So Sans, why are you singing and dancing to the nerdy music?" You questioned as you finished your taco and began to put on your shoes. Sans tutted and crossed his arms as he grinned cheekily at you, one bony eye ridge raised questioningly. "I DON'T KNOW, Y/N-WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY CHOCOLATE BAR WRAPPERS ON YOUR BED?" Sans said, and you had a mental image of yours and Papyrus's bedroom, where there was no doubt a cave of chocolate wrappers.

 

Ooh, the sass was strong with this one.

 

"Now is not the time to question my personal flaws as a human being." You replied as you briefly met his gaze before finishing the last of your shoelaces.

 

"No but really bro how high are you right now?" Papyrus teased as he finished the taco in less than a few large, lazy bites. You found yourself wondering yet again how the brothers were even able to eat or drink. Like, seriously. How?! When Papyrus's Heat Cycle was done, you were going to watch him as he ate something while being shirtless in front of you.

...Maybe that was kinda kinky, but meh. You couldn't go to Hell anyhow-you were all out of vacation days, as Calvin would often say.

 

"I ASSURE YOU BROTHER THAT I HAVE NOT INGESTED ANY DRUGS OR SMOKED WEED." Sans hummed and began to clean the dishes.

 

"Had any sugar?"

 

"...NO..."

 

"Bro."

 

".......MWEH......"

 

"I can see the powdered sugar on your cheekbone along with some crumbs."

Sans continued to brightly grin as he walked up to his older brother and placed his hands into his pants' pockets. "WELL BROTHER, DO FORGIVE ME FOR MY SOMEWHAT ECCENTRIC BEHAVIOR," then his grin darkened and one eyelight went out, a blue glow emanating from his left socket. "IF IT'S A MOST SUCCESSFUL WAY TO COPE WITH HOW EVERYONE IS HORNY AS FUCK AND I, THE YOUNGER BROTHER MAY I ADD, AM THE ONE WHO HAS TO BE THE ROLE MODEL FOR ABSTINENCE BECAUSE STARS KNOWS THAT EVERYBODY IS HAVING UNPROTECTED, WILD SEX JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT WITH NUMEROUS CONSEQUENCES-AND HAVE SOME GODDAMN DECENCY WHILE KEEPING MY SHIT TOGETHER BECAUSE EVERYBODY ELSE IS A JACKWAGON."

 

Both you and Papyrus stared at his younger brother as his menacing tone disappeared and he regained his bright and joyous expression. "AND SO I WISH YOU TWO THE BEST DAY POSSIBLE AT WORK CONSIDERING THE CURRENT CIRCUMSTANCES!"

 

The two of you sweat dropped as Sans wave farewell while proceeding to close the door, glancing at one another as the sound of Sans singing "LA LA LA LA LA LA, SING A HAPPY SONG!" was heard through the door.

 

A moment of silence passed as you and Papyrus took in what had just occurred. "Okay. That happened." Papyrus remarked and you linked your arm with his.

 

"I am getting him a special set of earmuffs at Doki Doki Kokoro."

 

"Clever girl." He chuckled and his right eye glowed. Your skin buzzed and glowed with magic as it sparkled around you, your SOUL thrumming in beat to Papyrus's. The next thing you knew, you stood in front of your store with Papyrus beside you.

 

"Huh. So you did know where I go to work. But how?"

 

"Same way you know where I work. Undyne." He watched with amusement as your whole face flushed. "I didn't know you were the 'Lab Coat Kink' type, gattina." You mumbled to yourself various things like, "I blame Dr. Stein" and "I do not it's your fault you're a tall drink of water" while Papyus chucked. You opened the store and smiled to Marie-Anne as she waved to you from the DV section, a few workers and customers saying your name in greeting.

 

"Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late-I was doing stuff."

 

You began to help Marie-Anne when Papyrus leaned against the wall beside you, fangs flashing as he grinned down at you. "Riiight. I was 'stuff'." You flushed red and threw a DVD at him, causing Papyrus to laugh as he caught it with his magic and put it back in its place.

 

"Oh my god! Go to work, Papyrus!"

"A'ight. Ciao, Bella." He said, quickly kissing your cheek before he disappeared. Marie-Anne watched with amusement how you fumed at how smooth your boyfriend's flirting was when he was horny. Now asking Undyne if it was a Heat Cycle thing was definitely, without a doubt, a priority.

"Wow. A skeleton boyfriend, huh?"

 

"Fight me." You told her seriously before chuckling, folding a few posters and signing the reduced prices or sticking the proper labels on. "I swear he's a sweetheart."

 

"I'll take your word for it." She tapped the spine of one Volume Set thoughtfully before glancing back to you. "Is that fish friend of yours-Undyne, I think-going to football tackle you again?"

 

You chuckled. "Nah. Undyne's usually chill. She was just really hyped at the time."  Usually anyone would be, considering how she was planning the wedding of her dreams.

 

"Oh. Okay." A lady asked Marie-Anne for help on something and she left, leaving you with your categorizing. It took a couple hours, but then your bestie appeared as beautiful and adorable as ever.

 

"H-Hi Y/n!" You hugged Undyne with a grin.

 

"Hey fish 'n' chicks, what's up?"

 

"W-well, I-I'm on my break now, a-and I wanted to chat with you real quick b-before you came to the Institute to s-see Papyrus."

 

You tilted your head thoughtfully. "But Unnie, you do that everyday."

 

Undyne shook her head. "N-no, today's different." She shyly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Y-you see, y-your government's been debating on whether or not th-they should pass a law to legalize monster-human marriages, a-and with Tori, th-the Queen of Monsters recently dating a human-Pierre-, I-I was wondering if you'd want to, a-and be completely honest with me, marry Papyrus?"

 

You stared at Undyne's serious expression in bewilderment. "Of course I want to. I love him-with all my heart and SOUL. Undyne, where's this coming fro-?"

 

Undyne placed her hands on your shoulders. "I-I know he's on his Cycle, a-and that you've only been dating for a little while, b-but the relationships we monster have are deeper than wh-what humans have. W-when our SOULs find someone we want to spend our life with, th-they bond. B-bonds of the SOUL mean that we value that mate above all else, th-that this is the person who would stand by us through our ups and downs. Th-the one who will love and care for us despite our flaws. Th-thy mean that even if we only knew each other for a short time, w-we share a connection more powerful than simple words can even fathom."  Damn. This deep, out of nowhere shit is legit.

 

"S-so even if Papyrus hasn't already put it into words, h-he loves you enough to trust you with his SOUL. B-because, Y/n, w-when we bond our SOUL with another's, I-it shares our spirits and health. I-If they're separated-like, relationship b-break up kind of way-the SOUL is damaged. I-it could take years and years to repair."

 

You opened and closed your mouth, your brain scrambling to process where the fuck this adult level serious talk came from and how you were supposed to respond. "I-Undyne, you know I'd never do anything to hurt Papyrus."

 

"I-I'm not saying that you'd do it intentionally. B-but humans, th-they think of love like a game. Wh-what if, l-later on, you decide it's not as fun anymore and-"

 

"Undyne." You intoned. " _ I love Papyrus _ . I know how I feel. Damn it, I know I'm just a human and don't really understand how SOULs  _ work _ or the meaning of certain things. But what I do know is how I  _ feel _ . That nothing he can do will ever,  _ ever _ make me stop loving him. I love how he can be such a tease sometimes, how he needs comfort and love to feel safe and secure. How his hands shake slightly when he's nervous, how he gets jealous so easily over the simplest of things. How he works so hard to take care of Sans and help him be the best person he could be." You weren't aware of your SOUL glowing, humming out and in front of your chest as you spoke. A large, happy grin threatened to ruin the otherwise serious expression Undyne wore.

 

"I love Papyrus for all his flaws and attributes. I love everything about him, and I know that deep down in my SOUL, that there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him, and despite my short existence, I want to love him for the rest of my days."

 

Undyne lightly pressed your SOUL back into your chest and you stared at her in surprise, jolting slightly as you were brought out from your reverie. "I-I thought you'd say that. A-and now they've got their answer." You blinked in confusion as Undyne gave you a tight, warm hug before she walked off, softly opening the door as she exited the store.

 

"Undyne, who-?"

 

"I-I'll see you later, Y/n." She waved, disappearing down the corner.

  
  


You frowned in thought and glanced at the sign in sheet and back at the door. You were going to visit Papyrus at the Institute today anyhow, and you knew where the place was but not the room he worked in…

 

And with that, you sprawled your name across the sheet with a half-assed excuse before dashing after your bestie. "Undyne, wait for me! If you're not going to tell me who 'they' are, can you at least show me the room you and Papyrus work in?!"

Your heart pounded in your chest and your hands clamped in anticipation. Undyne chatted shyly as she explained the design and layout of the building as the two of you walked. "A-and we head to the cafeteria for lunch. O-oh, y-you should've seen the looks on some people's faces wh-when they saw Papyrus eat!"

 

Undyne held out her ID card from around her neck and held it up to the scanner. It lit up in a green buzz and the door opened. You both walked for a little longer until Undyne paused in front of the room. She grinned at you before knocking. "H-hey Paps, I-I'm back."

 

The door clicked and you saw Papyrus open the door with a concentrated, lazy grin on his face as he looked at Undyne through red reading glasses. "Great timing. I got the formulas down to the last few and-Y/n?" His ridges shot up in happy surprise and you grinned at him, your SOUL humming.

 

"Hi Papy. Nice glasses, nerd." And hot damn, nice coat. With his hoodie gone, the turtleneck and jeans hugged his frame nicely, almost like there was actual muscle and flesh underneath, and the coat accentuated the contours of his back and shoulders.

 

Okay, you did not have a lab coat kink but day-um, he rocked that science look.

"And here I was going to ask if you were a compound of Beryllium and Barium." Papyrus chuckled.

 

"Why's that?"

 

"'Cause you're a total BaBe."

 

Undyne snickered and inconspicuously took a picture of the OTP before putting her phone back into her coat pocket. "Y-you'll have to save the flirting for later, l-lovebirds. W-we have important work to do, Papyrus."

 

He sighed dramatically and placed a hand to his chest. "Ah yes, the duties of two scientists are never over. Very well, then." You let out an exclamation of surprise when Papyrus swept you up into his arms and carried you into the lab. "I shall commence the doing this instant."

Undyne giggled while you blinked in surprise. "What?"

 

"Your my work, and I will do you." replied Papyrus in a matter of fact tone.  Oh. Oooooohhhhh....Well, then.

 

"Papyrus!"

 

"Screaming my name already?" He chuckled. You buried your tomato face in your hands while Undyne laughed at your misery.

 

"I am not fucking you in a laboratory." You retorted. You had some dignity....Right?

"Why not? Aren't I sexy?" He leaned in with a devilish smile. "With my 'accentuated back and shoulders'?" His arms carrying you tightened their hold, his white eyelights turning more and more orange. "Or how my 'jeans and turtleneck hug my frame nicely'?"

 

You gaped at your boyfriend, unaware that Undyne was sitting in her swivel chair, laughing silently as she munched on some popcorn and sipped from a Coca Cola bottle. "What-how did-I-"

 

"W-When the SOULs have a strong bond, s-some things from the mate go to the other, s-such as thoughts and/or emotions." Undyne chirped, squealing as she got a great pic of one of her many OTPs.

 

You deadpanned as you stared into the face of your shit-eating-grinning boyfriend. "...So why don't I hear your thoughts, buster?"

 

"Hmmm...I dunno." He quipped and skelekissed your forehead. Oh gee, thanks Papyru. Real comforting. You took a brief moment to observe how you were laying flat on a table with Papyrus pressed between your legs as his body loomed over yours. You turned your head to stare at Undyne in disbelief.

 

"Okay but you're seriously allowing Paps to have public sex?"

 

"Mhm."

 

"In, may I add, your LAB?"

 

"Uh huh."

 

"Where you need to do the science work that you have mentioned non-stop?"

 

"P-pretty much."

 

"....Undyne, this is why Sans sent you those books."

 

"Kerokerokerokerkero." She said, placing her hand to her face with the other on her hip.

 

"Don't you Keroro Gunso laugh me, AquaWeeabo. I know where you live."

 

"U-uh oh, s-spaghetti O's." Undyne sang out.

 

"Ding Dong, America!" Papyrus held a hand to his skull and let out a loose laugh. "We are so mature." See that? That's called 'Verbal irony'. Papyrus carried you away, taking you to what looked like the storage room of the lab as he flung you over his shoulders. "Welp, I'm off with the bae. See you in five, Undyne."

 

"O-okie dokie. B-be as loud as you want. O-oh, a-and if you can, r-role play as Kishu and Y/N as Ichigo f-for me!"  Papyrus saluted as he began to cheerfully saunter off with his prey in tow. "Aye aye, captain."

 

You looked back at your best friend one last time, giving her the best sad, crying puppy face you could. "Save me."

 

"I-It's dangerous to go alone, t-take this!" She said and tossed you a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Ichigo collar while continuing to sing the Starbomb song. "Y-yes, I can lie! I-I have painted my Schween, s-so grab your destiny, I-if you know what I mean!"

 

Since when did Undyne have a BDSM kink?! Or better yet, how was it that you never knew?! Seriously-and holy fuck, there was a freaking leash attached to it, too. No wonder Sans was pissed-everyone had so many Insert-Kink-You-Fuck-Heres.

 

You deadpanned Undyne as she cackled until she was out of your sight, Papyrus having reached the storage room and closing and locking the door behind him. Thankfully, your eyes didn't have to adjust to the darkness as Papyrus set you down, his orange eyelights providing ample lighting while looking absolutely stunning, may you add.

 

Yes, you would have been content to simply stare into those orange orbs if it hadn't been for a teeny weeny little problem called sin.

 

"Papyrus."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Don't you dare even think about putting that on me."

 

"Okay."

 

"Papyrus."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I mean it." You warned when you felt smooth, loving traces of his skeletal fingers stroking your neck and chin.

"Okay." A smooth fabric rubbed against your neck.

 

" _ Papyrus _ ."

 

"Nyeh heh heh." A clicking sound was heard in the dark room, lit up only by Papyrus's glowing, vermillion eyelights.

 

"...God damn it...." So even Papyrus was into that, apparently. Or-oh God. You stared into his specters in horror as he grinned down at you, no doubt reading your thoughts or something. Please don't make a pun, please don't make a pun, please don't. Bro don't do it "What's wrong, Kitty-Cat?"

 

Oh my god.

 

"Papyrus why?" You groaned and he tugged your leash with a chuckle, your body moving forward into his arms as he sat on the ground. You shifted to sit comfortably in his lap as you faced him, Papyrus idly twirling strands of the leash in his hand.

 

"Why so shy? Cat got your tongue?"  You stuck your tongue out with a 'nyah' sound in response. "Get Meowt of this, please."

 

Papyrus smirked and pulled you closer in his lap, your face flushing as you realized that you sat directly on top of his pelvis and your hands instinctively rested on his hard, smooth chest. He leaned closer towards your face, the orange light giving his sharp features a seductive, predatory glint. "I never knew you were such a micio, kitten." He tugged the leash gently to make you tilt your head forward as he nuzzled into your neck, causing your breath to hitch. "Che carino."

 

Your hands dug into his back as he nipped at your skin, fangs barely placing any pressure, but they were there. "...Papy..." You felt him push you down onto the floor, the cold metal causing you to shiver from its touch. He groaned when you said his name, his hips jerking involuntarily as he continued to kiss your neck. "Gattina."

 

You nuzzled against his face and tilted your head to kiss him, shyly sticking your tongue out to hesitantly lick his teeth. "M-meow...." Welp, if Undyne was hearing, might as well mess with her.

Papyrus jerked, emitting a deep, guttural growl as he kissed you, his tongue wrapping around yours before he chuckled. "Mia dolce gattina."

 

You raked your hands across his back and offered him a tantalizing smirk, your face retaining a red hue from your fluster, and purred as you parted from him. You placed a finger to his mouth and tilted your head to the side. "Is my Darin enjoying this?" Papyrus's eyes closed in bliss when you softly, slowly, kissed his cheekbones. "Itsumo watashi o karakatte, mada koko de ada wa watashi no ude no naka de yoyu shi, arimasu." Then, his mouth, before parting to slide his coat off his shoulders and brushed aside his turtleneck. "Anata wa watashi ga sono yōna kegareta kangae o mota semasu."

 

Papyrus's eyelids opened halfway, a wolfish grin on his blushing face as his tongue rolled out.

 

"Oh caro..." He held you tighter as he pressed himself against you. You kissed his vertebrae on the back of his neck while your hands rubbed and squeezed his lower spine and SOUL.

 

You gingerly took his beating SOUL out from his rib cage and looked at it in wonder. No matter how many times you saw it, Papyrus's SOUL was the most beautiful shade of orange you had ever seen. Yet, unlike it's luminous, electric glow with a smooth complexion, it looked like it was...melting? Maybe it was because he was in Heat?

 

You aren't certain, but it didn't deter you in the slightest. Opposite, in fact. Droplets of orange going down the SOUL and to your skin that felt like his saliva-not sticky or warm, but cool and smooth as his SOUL hummed for yours. When you brought it closer to your face, your SOUL lurched in your chest. You gasped and shivered from the sensation as you felt your mind buzz and light up in that moment.

 

'So beautiful....' You raised your eyebrows as you heard Papyrus's voice. But he hadn't spoken.

 

You felt excitement begin to fill you even more as you proceeded to lick Papyrus's SOUL like it was a Popsicle. "Nyeh!" He threw his head back as a shudder convulsed throughout his body and he panted. 'Stelle!' Your own SOUL felt a shock of pleasure and you moaned, rocking your hips into Papyrus's as you felt heat begin to pool into your core.

 

That felt...really, really...good. Like, hot damn.

 

You opened your mouth wide and put Papyrus's SOUL inside, swirling your tongue around the culmination while your jaw lightly pressed down on it and your hips rocked into his growing bulge. 'C a z z o  S a n t o.'

 

The result was incredible. Your SOUL throbbed and emerged out from your chest and floated in the air. It throbbed and hummed with beat after beat of desire and pleasure, each beat causing your core to heat and leak as it felt like something was hitting your G-spit over and over again.

Drool started to seep out from your mouth as you realized with a pounding throb in your core that you could feel Papyrus's emotions, like that one time before. And his thoughts, though some were indecipherable and in Italian, you understood some of them.

 

'Bella fuck I love you so much.'

 

'D-damn it....So good...My mate...."

 

'D o n t S t o p, b e l l a.'

 

You had to take his SOUL out from our mouth with a loud gasp when you felt Papyrus's orgasm slam into you. Your head hit his chest as you stared at him, dazed. Papyrus was panting and groaning, pulling you close to him and running his hands through your hair. His eyelights were vermillion as they set their gaze on you and you shivered.

 

"B e l l a....Y o u' r e   S u c h   A   G o o d   K I t t y..." He grumbled out and slowly, deliberately licked your lips.

 

"Ngeh." Your hands clenched on his sweater. Papyrus chuckled and trailed kisses and bites from your cheek to your neck. "A n d   G o o d    K I t t I e s    D e s e r v e    A    R e w a r d." His hands trailed down from your chest to your thighs, stroking them lovingly. "E I l   M i o   G a t t i n a   È I l    P i ù    D o l c e   D I T u t t i."

"P-Papyrus..." You drawled out, closing your eyes and enjoying the affection. Papyrus's hands slid from your thighs to your heat, rubbing you through the fabric of your jeans.

 

"I l    M I o   Compagno. O h,   M i F a V e n i r e   V o g l i a   D i   F a r e   T a n t e   C o s e   C h e   N o n   H o   M a i   P e n s a t o   D i   F a r e   P r I m a." Papyrus undid your button and pulled down your zipper before sliding your panties down. Then his hand replaced it as he thrust two fingers in, thrusting them inside you in circular motions.

 

You....may or may not have mewed.

You buried your head in the crook of his neck as your breathing became rapid. You stuck your hands in your mouth and bit down on them to prevent any embarrassing sounds to escape. It would be preferable to not have Undyne hear you jerking it, that adorable perverse fish.

"S e i.  C o s ì   S e x y ... A h h ... C a z z o .... S ì , C h e I o   S o n o   U n   M a n i a c o   S p o r c o ..." Papyrus moaned as he felt your wetness and smelled your pheromones. "...G a t t I n a..." His free hand went down to his own pants and unzipped it, pulling out his throbbing erection. He began to stroke and squeeze his length when he felt your walls contract and your muffled cries gaining pitch.

 

"P-Papy-shibatta!" You couldn't hold yourself back anymore when you felt not three, but all of his fonts inside you hitting that soft bundle of nerves that frazzled your senses. Papyrus shivered and his brows furrowed, drool dripping down his fangs as his tongue rolled out of his mouth. His eyelights turned to vermillion hearts as his whole body shook along with yours when your orgasm came.

 

Your head buzzed with intense humming as sparks and stars filled your blurry vision, your SOUL throbbing and merging repeatedly with Papyrus's before retiring into your respective chests as you cried out for one last time before your body went limp in Papyrus's arms.

 

"...Bella..." He moaned out in his normal voice and held you close to him. You nuzzled your face into his chest. "You feel okay?"

 

"I feel like a million, wow zee wow." Papyrus laughed breathlessly. "The cat is back in town!"

 

"Heh. Good to hear. Ah." He sat up and stretched, fixing his pants and sweater while you adjusted your own clothes. You both jumped when you heard a euphoric cry resonate from outside of the door.

"Wooohooo! This is even better than the Magi hentai from Sinbad!"

 

You groaned in embarrassment and hid your face in Papyrus's chest while he gazed at you curiously. "Hen what?"

"Japanese porn." You replied and Papyrus stood, catching you when you attempted to stand but stumbled instead. "AAAAND I can't walk. Welp, there goes my shift at Muffet's today." Papyrus made an apologetic clicking sound before he swept you up into his arms. You threw your arms around his neck while he carried you out of the door.

 

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure I've got some Monster Candy around here somewhere." Undyne fell over when the door opened, a glass in her hand that she no doubt used to listen. A trail of blood flowed out from her button nose as she grinned at the two of you, giving a cheesy thumbs up with her starry eye.

 

"L-like holy fuck, th-that was hot." You quirked an eyebrow at her. "So you really did listen and? Oh my god, Undyne." 

 

You rolled your eyes as she snickered, dabbing away at her nosebleed with a tissue. Papyrus nuzzled your forehead and kissed it soothingly. "Don't tell me-you also recorded us for the future so you could have some 'sexy fun me time'."

Undyne didn't answer and both you and Papyrus stared at her. "...Undyne?"

 

"W-Whaaaaat?" She laughed nervously. "O-of course not! I mean, what kind of a friend would I be?! Only a true Baka would do that!" She giggled and crumpled up the bloodied tissue as she went to the trash can. Undyne quickly checked to make sure that both you and Papyrus weren't looking when she whipped out her phone and deleted a certain Voice Memo before tucking it back into her pocket.

 

Your eyebrow twitched as you removed the collar and leash and threw it at Undyne, smacking her right in the forehead. She laughed and went down to the floor, weakly raising a hand. "I-I deserved that."

 

Papyrus walked over to his personal locker and opened it with his magic, making a jar of colorful candies float towards the two of you. The lid opened and a candy came out and unwrapped itself, floating in front of your mouth. You looked up at your boyfriend in curiosity. "It's Monster Candy. It should help your-heh-walk towards the right direction." You tsked at the pun but smiled anyway and opened your mouth as the candy floated in.

 

It was soft and creamy, the magic filling you with warm and contentment as the taste of butterscotch, mint, and chocolate swirled and tingled in your mouth. "Wow. This is-wow. I'm going to steal from the Cookie Jar now." Papyrus chuckled as you grabbed at it and shoved a handful of the delicious candies into your pocket.

 

"Easy there, Bella. One or two ought to be enough." He chided, setting you down gently. You stuck out your tongue playfully in response. "You took too long. Now your candy's gone. That's what happens.  Valor!" Papyrus shook his head at your antics. You tested out the candies by extending one leg and moving out with it, the numbness from before was gone.

"It did help. Thanks Paps. Though I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to have a reason for needing them in the first place."

 

"I plead guilty, your honor." You giggled at that and noticed Undyne in the corner, wiggling her eyebrows at you and making a circle with one hand while inserting a finger into it from the other.

 

And this, ladies and gentleman, this is Undyne, one of the most brilliant scientists of our time, demonstrating the level of utmost maturity and intelligence she possessed.

 

You couldn't help but laugh at her behavior before glancing at the clock. You had to go to Muffet's.

 

"As fun as it is to be with my best friend and boyfriend, I'd better start heading to Muffet's." You stood up on your tiptoes and Papyrus took the cue, bending down so you could give him a quick kiss.

 

"Would you like me to transport you there, gattina?" You shook your head. "No thank you, Papy. I'd prefer if you stayed and got your own work done."

 

"G-going so soon?" You hugged Undyne as she embraced you. "Yes. I'm afraid that you've had enough sin for today, Unnie."

 

"A-aw..."

 

"And for good reason." You chuckled, then squeaked when Papyrus wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned down to whisper in your ear. "You better go soon, Bella. You look so tempting just standing there..." You shivered as he lightly blew into your ear and Undyne smirked at you.

 

"D-do I need to get you both another room?"

 

"Nope! I'm good! I'm good!" You quickly say and dash off, leaving the room in a flurry. "Bye Paps! Bye Undyne! I'll see you both later."

 

"Sayonara!"

 

"Ciao, Bella." As you ran off, you felt an orange hand tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

 

You were able to arrive on time-both to get your uniform and arrive at the diner-just as a rush of customers arrived to, apparently.

Muffet grinned when she saw you. "Hello dear. You seem flushed." She remarked with an all-knowing grin as your face flushed.

 

"I, uh, went with Undyne to the Institute and saw Papyrus for a little bit and stuff." You hurriedly explain and grabbed your DHMIS notepad to jot down some orders.

 

"Oh?" Muffet quirked a brow. "Well I hope you do realize, deary, that there happens to be some...orange...on your pants."

You stared at her in confusion before you looked down, surprise and horror coming to your face when you saw that your thighs did have some of Papyrus's glowing cum on them.

 

Shit.

 

"I-I I'll be right back!" You told Calvin and Bleu before you bolted to the bathroom, Muffet laughing at your indignation. Calvin glanced from you to Muffet in confusion.

 

"What was that about, Muffet?"

 

She chuckled and began to clean several glasses and handed Bleu his Spider Swirl. "Oh nothing dear. It seemed like a certain tall skeleton got a bit carried away."

 

"FUCK!" Calvin and Bleu jumped-along with several other patrons in the bar, for that matter, when your pique was loud enough to be heard from outside the bathroom.

 

"And it would also seem that his mate is not to happy about it." Bleu replied and took a drag from his cigarette. "Mon dieu, I've never heard her so upset before."

 

"That's Papyrus for ya." Calvin chuckled and the two handed Muffet the bill before they left, off to sell some Nice Cream.

You stalked out of the bathroom, tugging down on the dress part of the uniform to hide the stains on your pants while Muffet tried-and failed-to hold back a laugh. "That bad?"

 

You ruffled out the hems before sighing. I don't suppose you have some kind of magic monster cleaner?" Muffet shook her head. "Aw damn. I tried." You grabbed your notepad and scribbled out some orders to had answered.

 

"Don't worry, dear. Sometimes Heats make even the nicest monsters a tad wild." She said and reached out with one arm to comfortingly pat your shoulder. "You'll be fine, I'm sure."

 

"Boodles." You say and turned around in front of her. "Is it...um...you know...?"

 

"Not one of my eyes can see it deary." You sighed in relief and went off to help some other customers get their food. At least that embarrassment could be gone. Just the thought that your boss-and a good friend-had just seen you with your boyfriend's...and on your thighs, too....Agh!

 

You were so, so going to kill him.

  
  


Papyrus sneezed, blinking in surprise as Undyne handed him a tissue. "Oh, uh, no thanks. I'm fine. That just...came out of nowhere, really."

 

Undyne smiled and put the box of tissues down. "Someone must be talking about you then." Papyrus shivered and adjusted his glasses with a frown.

 

"I hope not. I just got a foreboding feeling."

  
  


"And I'm done. Yuss." You grin at all the tables you had cleaned as a couple of spiders from the ceiling clapped their tiny hands for you.

 

"Thank you, little guys. That made me feel a lot better."

 

"But you're still upset?" Muffet rhetorically questioned.

 

"I am still upset." You replied affirmatively and shyly hung up your coat and pulled your shirt down. "You're not angry that I...cussed out in the bathroom, are you?" Muffet waved her hand dismissively.

 

"Oh not at all, hon! That's why we have a Swear Jar for." She said.

 

"Wait we have a Swear-oh, we do." You trail off when you noticed the spider-piggy bank on the counter, a label proclaiming 3 gold/50 cents on it. "Well then." You dug into your pockets, thankful that you had two quarters in there and put them into the jar.

 

"And now that moment has been erased."

 

"What moment?" You smiled.  "Precisely."

 

Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you whipped it out, not bothering to check the Caller ID as you answered. "This is Starlord how may I help you?"

 

"I never knew you were the type for such adorable namesakes, Y/n." Tori giggled.  "Hey Tori. What's up?"

 

"Le Ciel!" You heard Pierre chime in and laugh when Tori hugged him.

 

"No no, besides that. There's a, Mmm, meeting for monsters with the government regarding the formation of M.E.P.S. and, well...."

 

"It's today, isn't it?"

 

"....Yes...."

 

"It's alright, Tori. Maybe I can still make it. What time?"

 

"10:00, though I do recommend coming five minutes earlier if you could."

 

You looked down at your phone and checked the time. 9:00. You'd have to go home and change your pants, then head to the building. "I think I could make it if I hurry. What room is it in?"

 

"I believe they said 225."

 

"Okay. I'll go get ready then. Bye, Tori."

 

"Goodbye Y/n, and my apologies for the short notice."

 

"Pierre, do me a favor and hug the Precious Cinnamon roll goat mom." You chuckled as you could practically see the Frenchman saluting you. "D'accord!" You hung up the phone with a grin and looked back at your boss. "I'm sorry I've got to do this again, but-"

 

"It's quite alright, dear." She pet your hair. "You have a busy schedule, taking care of two jobs and a skelley isn't easy." You smiled gratefully as Muffet began to push your back. "Now go on and shoo. You have to change!"

 

"Alright. Thanks again, ma'am!" You called out and waved to her before you left.

Muffet chuckled to herself. "How funny-that chill, lazy bag of bones got an energetic workaholic for a mate." She set to work wiping the last of the dishes with a careless shrug. "Then again, opposites attract."

 

"Je deviens....Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur, Lady Magique et Lady Chance!" You sang to yourself and slipped on a new pair of jeans, your old one laying in the laundry basket. For Papyrus's sake, those stains had better not be permanent.

Once that was done, you grabbed your phone before heading out. Tori had said that it was nearby, and maybe you could remember-yeah, it wasn't too far, maybe a one or two blocks, right? Still, better safe than sorry so you gotta hurry!

 

"Let's go on a journey, a journey through time." You said in your best quirky, Tony the Clock British accent as you zoomed to the building. You quickly went in through the doors and was surprised to see some people inside, milling about or working on a few odds and ends on the computers and elsewhere.

 

You made your way around the hall and took the elevator to the second floor. Looking around, you glances at the door numbers until you found the one that read 225. You checked your phone. 9:57.

You stared at the time for a few seconds before looking up with a smile. "Noice." Opening the door, you saw a few officials chatting inside, with another group talking to Toriel and Pierre. Well they were dressed classy.

 

Goddamn good thing you dressed in a pencil skirt, tights, tank top, cardigan, and 2-inch heels because holy fudge actual representatives from the government were here and you'd have to talk to them and oh shit you needed to look to Leslie Knope for help and-

 

Toriel noticed your arrival and seemed to see the internal crisis and screams of pain in your eyes as she made her way over to you, pulling you into a warm embrace. "Y/n, I'm so glad you could make it. And right on time too." She soothed, holding your hands in her furry paws.

 

Pierre strolled up beside her, hands in his pockets. "I would've advised wearing Wheelies to get here, but I don't think you wear that kind of stuff to classy meetings."

You giggled, your nerves calming down. 

 

"Wear your Wheelies to escape your feelies."

 

"They're a wheel of fortune in that department."

 

Toriel smiled and placed her hand on your shoulder. "The meeting will start in a few minutes. Would you like to sit with Pierre and me?"

 

You nodded and followed Tori to the long, oval table in the room and say with her near the front. You supposed that made sense-she was the Queen of Monsters, after all. You checked your phone again after sitting down. 9:59.

 

You wondered what they would talk about or ask you. You didn't have any motive for being here other than recently taking the role of the Head of M.E.P.S. You were just a normal, nerdy Otaku. Not all that special. So why-?

 

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay." Tori said quietly, as if reading your thoughts. People began to fill the other seats in the room, most men and some women. "They might say a few things that cause you to fault, but remember, just be yourself." She smiled at you. "You've already given the answer."

 

Answer?

 

You were about to question Tori when the doors burst open, Asgore and Chara speed walking through. "So sorry that we are late, everyone! I had forgotten that there was a meeting today." Asgore smiled and Chara grinned brightly when they saw you, running forward to tightly hug you before asking Tori if they could please sit next to you. Tori smiled and moved to sit with Pierre while Chara slid in, Asgore taking the seat next to them.

 

"Fashionably late, I see." You teased and ruffled their hair affectionately.

 

"And you look as trendy as ever. Love the skirt." They complimented, signing before giving you an approving thumbs up.

 

"Why thank you, Chara. I also like your Ambassador robe." It was like Asgore's, with the insignia and color scheme but with a dash reading 'Ambassador' on it. Chara blushed and looked down, smiling shyly as they signed 'thank you'. Daw, they were so cute!

 

A middle-aged man at the head of the table rang a bell, silencing the others conversations. He cleared his throat, fixing his mahogany hair and shuffling a few papers in front of him. "The meeting will now comme-"

 

"Holy fuck, there's a Ponyta here!" One male, purple cat monster yelled as he stared at his phone. The woman next to him bugged her eyes out and whipped out her iPhone. "Shit man where?!"

 

"Language!" Asgore scolded, promptly covering Chara's ears with his large paws.

"I'm gonna fuck up this Cubone's ass so goddamn hard-"

 

"LANGUAGE!"

 

"Ahem!" You, Tori, and Pierre, as well as some other members held back a laugh as the man at the head of the table stared pointedly at the two people. The man and woman gave him apologetic glances and put their phones back in their pockets, but not before the man leaned over and asked the woman "What you on?"

 

"Team Valor."

 

"Hell yes." He opened his tuxedo to relieve the red-white logo on his t-shirt. "I got you, fam."

 

"The meeting will now commence at 10:01 p.m." He said in exasperation. "Oh, and one more thing before we get down to business." He ripped his coat open to reveal his blue-white logo shirt, causing the man and woman to open their eyes wide open in shock. "Team Mystic, bitches."

 

"PLEASE THEY'RE JUST A CHILD!" Asgore pleaded, continuing to cover an annoyed Chara's ears.  You couldn't hold back your giggle at that, imaging a floundering Sans in Asgore’s place with a blue stop sign in his hands.

 

"Right." The man covered his shirt back like nothing had happened. "Moving on, I'd like to reintroduce the topic of Monster-Human Relationships. As of last month, the Legislative and Judicial Branches are hesitant to pass the notion of legalizing the marriage between monsters and humans without a proven case and point. Hence, the meeting for today is of reintroducing the topic. Do we really want this?"

 

The secretary, you presumed prepared her pen and paper as she began to document the meeting.  You were surprised at his question. You had assumed everyone in the room was all for it.

 

"Do we really want monsters and humans to live together in such intimacy, knowing that not only are there major disadvantages such as a human's short lifespan, the possible drastic genetics of the offspring, and likely unrest by the masses as the targeting of interspecies couples will increase."

 

Chara raised their hand. "Yes, Ambassador?"

 

They stood up beside their chair and took a folder that Tori handed them. "Regarding the issue of the human-monster kids, like whether or not they would be some jacked-up hybrid is actually false. The Royal Scientist, Undyne, and other science people did experiments in her computer and came up with the results that should a monster and a human have a baby, they would be a normal, healthy kid. Health depending not on the parents’ species, but on the history of medical illnesses and/or genetic traits."

 

"But during childbirth, wouldn't there be a an issue for the woman if, technically speaking, she gets pregnant and has to give birth. Won't it hurt if she goes into labor and tries to deliver a monster baby? For instance, what if the monster was a reptile and she had to give birth to an egg." A woman asked.

 

Chara shook their head. "Humans can't give birth to eggs. They give birth to live young. So if she did have to deliver a baby, it would come out like a ny other human would. And for the species, it will either be human or a monster. There shouldn't really be extra pain for the woman."

 

They handed the folder to the woman to look in and pass it around. "Also, monster pregnancy is different from a human's. Once both partners have consented to raise a child in their SOULs, the partner willing to bear the child will carry the baby's SOUL inside their belly (or chest, for some) until nine weeks pass. After that, the baby will come out of a woman's womb, or for any other genders, the SOUL of the baby will leave the carrier's body and form into the baby's body. For a human having a baby with a monster, this is most likely the case of what will happen."

 

"How about a monster and a human actually living together?" It was the purple cat monster who spoke. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for having humans and monsters be free to love who they want, but let's be completely honest with ourselves here. Monsters-with the possible exception of Boss Monsters-can't die from aging. If a monster and a human did marry, did have a baby, and did live together, the human will die, and it will break the monster's SOUL."

 

A brief look of disappointment and hurt crossed the Team Valor woman's eyes before her neutral expression returned. "The very culmination of a monster's being is the SOUL. Any extensive physical-or emotional-damage could greatly hurt the monster. Once our SOULs bond for life with another's, a deep, what you'd call spiritual connection is made. When our mate dies it's...the connection is severed. It's powerful enough that we can feel our mate, that we know and feel the moment that they die."

 

"Expanding on Xander's point, can't monsters divorce with one another? If the bonds you claim to share are so crucial, then why is it that," The Team Valor woman looked at Toriel and Asgore, "with no offense to either of you, your majesties, that both of them are doing just fine on their own?"

 

"Lisa," The announcer said, "divorce and death are completely-"

 

"No no, it's fine." Toriel soothed. She glanced at Asgore and he nodded, letting her continue. "As Xander said, a broken bond can hurt a monster's SOUL. It took thousands of years before, after all that had happened, mine was able to heal. While the death of a loved one is never easy, the pain of their loss is overpowered with all the joy and love they had brought into our lives."

 

Lisa nodded, beginning to write down thing down on a piece of paper. "I see...Thank you, Mrs. Toriel.”

 

"Anytime."

 

A brunette man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well that's all fine and dandy, but when we get right down to it, what's the real benefit of having monsters and humans in a relationship?"

 

"Oh come on man-"

 

"Think about it. As sad as it is, most people don't want to have humans and monsters intermarry. Like Y/n, for example."

 

The fucker said what?

 

"She-" he waved in your direction. "Is in a relationship with a skeleton monster, and before she even accepted the role as the Head of this forefront, she has been kidnapped by one of the most prestigious people in society. Though I'm not supporting this in the least, instead of turning Tranner in, her boyfriend used his magic to pulverize Tranner and his colleagues for attempting to rape Mrs. Buhari.  Haven't you seen what monsters can do when angered? Haven't you seen the power of their magic? Why do we want to support a human-monster relationship when most people would prefer to have humans marry humans and monsters marry monsters? Can a human even have a happy, fulfilling relationship with a monster?"

 

You and Pierre stood to speak, Pierre wanting nothing more than to walk over and punch the man when Toriel held his hand and shook her head, running her paw over his to placate him. Pierre looked to you and nodded before sitting back down, squeezing Toriel's paw gently.

 

You took a deep breath and began, your SOUL humming in your chest and your eyes sparkling with golden JUSTICE. "First of all, Tranner is a xenophobic bigot. He isn't important to society in the least. Ever since monsters surfaced from Ebott, he has done anything and everything he could to attack them. To shame them for being who they are. A person like that hates someone simply for the purpose of hating.  And he is wrong. Monsters are a lot like people. We live, we eat, we love, we cry, we hurt, and we go through life by enjoying what we have as we try to survive. Sure, there are some bad monsters-but there are a lot of bad people to. To blame and condemn a monster for their race is like blaming a Muslim for terrorist attacks, or blaming an African American for rise in gangster activity, or accusing a gay of being a rapist. You can't immediately assume a person is bad by their race, religion, or sexual orientation. That isn't the American ideal.

 

Haven't we fought, haven't we tried over and over again to live up to the legacy of making this land free of tyranny, free of persecution? If we attack and blame all monsters for the action of one, then we go against everything we've ever stood for-the Revolution and the United States Constitution. And as for being in a relationship with a monster?"

 

You placed your hand over your SOUL as you thought about Papyrus. The beating filled you with love and encouragement. "There isn't a day where I don't think about how lucky I am to have Papyrus as my lover. He has does everything he can to make me happy, to let me know just how much I mean to him.

 

Sure, there's a few ups and downs. Like how much of a lazy bag of bones he can be, or how he has to put a pun in almost everything he says at the oddest of times." That earned a few laughs. "But honestly, that's what all relationships are about. I'm not saying human-monster relationships are going to be perfect. No relationship is. That's a load of b-". Asgore gave you a pointed look. "baloney sandwich. But the feeling I have when he trusted me with his SOUL, trusted me with his very being...Its one of the most special, most amazing things that could happen to you. To have this intimate connection with someone, to love and care for them so dearly as they care for you...It's nothing short of amazing.”

 

You could feel yourself becoming now and more impassioned as you spoke.  You felt something thrum in your chest, and you realized that your SOUL was humming as a pleasant, happy warmth spread through you.  Though you couldn't see it, you could practically feel the golden rays fluorescing through your body.  “Love conquers all. Isn't that we claimed, what we promised, when we legalized the marriage of blacks and whites? Isn't that what we claimed when we legalized the marriage of same-sex couples? So why now, why when we are called upon to live up to our claim, to live up to our promise, are we not allowing the marriage of monsters and humans? Only because a racist minority claims to be against it? Those aren't Americans. Those are people who are against our claim that love conquers all. If we are against the marriage of humans and monsters, then we are against the marriage of blacks and whites, of same sexes. We are against everything we've ever stood for and everything we hope to achieve.

 

And so I'm going to wait. I'm going to wait for the day when the whole country is brave enough to say that "yes, we live up to our promises and we do believe that love conquers all, that we support our ideals for the benefit of all people. I ask of you-all of you now-to pass this notion. To proudly support that by the stars yes, love conquers all. And maybe someday, our grandchildren can look back and be proud of this moment where we came together as a country to stand up for what is right."

 

You felt your SOUL soar happily when everyone stood, applauding you. Toriel, Chara, Pierre, and Asgore managed to find someway to awkwardly group hug you. The announcer man's serious face was now beaming. "I think it's safe to assume that you have the support of all the people in this room, Y/n." The secretary stopped her writing and held up her papers, beginning to rapid fire type it into her portable laptop. "And sometime soon, hopefully the president will to."

 

When you walked home, you couldn't help but feel so happy with what you've done. Sure, human-monster marriage wasn't legal yet. But it would be. You could feel it in your SOUL. And it was all because of how you felt in your SOUL and were able to put it into words.

 

Opening the door, Sans was sitting in front of the TV watching Napstablook's Tokyo concert while Papyrus sat on the couch, both brothers wearing their pajamas.

Papyrus grinned at you as you walked in, curious as to why you were beaming like you'd won a hundred bucks. "Hey gattina, why so hap-". You bolted over to him so fast that he fell on his back on the couch with a loud thud. "-py?" His face burned orange as you began to kiss him rapidly over and over again.

 

"Let's make love, Papy!" You chirped as you threw your arms around his neck, Eskimo kissing him before resuming your smooching of his mouth once more.

  
Sans's entire face burned blue and he spit out the cherry soda he was drinking.  He whipped around to face you, waving his arms frantically. "NOT ON THE COUCH NOT ON THE COUCH NOT ON THE COUCH!"


	30. Day 3 + The Bone Zone Is Closed

You absolutely, positively undoubtedly loved Papyrus. You were more than certain that you you didn't have the typical "Disney's False Concept of Love" for the tol skelebae. While it was sudden and unexpected, you knew from the far depths of your SOUL that you could never fall out of love with him.

Sure, he aggravated you sometimes-you had nearly wanted to bite his dick off when he stained your favorite jeans and didn't tell you when you went to Muffet's. Oh, and he was a lazybones. Never wanting to help you or Sans clean up and instead dozing on the couch, or not even bothering to reach for the remote four inches away from him when he was watching TV. Or using his powers to reach for it either.

And he was the Jealous Type. While it was cute, he wasn't afraid of giving massive public displays of affection if there was a person eyeing you in a way he deemed romantically. And you'd like to have some public decency. After all, the bedroom is the place where one "patty whacks."

And did you mention that he snores? Not incredibly bad, though it's noticeable.  
But despite all these flaws, you loved Papyrus. Of course he wasn't perfect. No one was. But loving someone is loving them for who they are. Loving all their curves and edges-all their perfect imperfections. He loved and cared for Sans the best he could without any help. You doubted you could ever get into a serious argument with him-he was easy-going, easy to talk to, funny, patient, and takes care of the ones he loved. Unlike Bill, you could see a future with Papyrus-one where you spent your whole life with him. You were determined to put all the time and effort that a lifetime relationship would need.

The only thing really bothering you at the moment was-well, you weren't certain if it was because of his Heat or if he was just naturally a horny teenager. And as sexy as that was, you had jobs to do. And you had to get ready for said jobs. In the morning. Which he was stalling at the moment.

You moaned as Papyrus swirled his tongue inside your mouth. The sizzling bubbles and the brush of his sharp fangs against your lips was making you dizzy with desire. He laid on top of you, his hips gently thrusting against yours as he gripped the sheets above your head with a light shiver.

"Mmm...Papy, I have work....I need to go...ngma." You panted as Papyrus moved to kiss your neck. He placed love bites all around the soft, smooth skin as a deep purr reverberated inside his...throat?

"But I want you." He retorted. You let out a low whine when his fangs bit into your shoulder. A shudder coursed through you as he laps up the small amount of blood that came up. His fangs tugged and pressed into your flesh in a way that it hurt but felt electrifying at the same time.

Ooh, those fangs....

"And I know, gattina, that you want me." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Sexy, cocky bastard.

"B-but Pap." You whined. "You're using your sexiness against me. Th-this is too much..." Sure you loved jumping these sturdy bones but not all the time damnit. You didn't need noodle arms and jelly legs.

"No I'm not. You're just so sensitive." You gasped when his hands moved up to grope your breasts. He moaned, his eye lights burning vermilion. "Oh, you make the cutest sounds..."  
"Papy-Mmm!" You bit your lips as he sucked one of your nipples and gingerly pinched the other. Your hips bucked up and rubbed against the wet bulge in his boxers as your head began to feel light.

"Mm..moan for me, baby." He growled, nipping at your perked bud as his free hands roamed your stomach. "You know I love it when you b e g."

"A-ah! Papy!" You cried out as one of his hands dove down your shorts to thrust his fingers inside you. He moved down to your neck and bit your ear as you whimpered, his hot breath sending shivers across your neck and shoulder. "That's my gattina. Let me hear you meow, Bella."

You certainly would've made some primal sound, too, if it wasn't for the door bursting open and a ball of white jumping onto the bed and in between you and Papyrus.

"Son of a-Toby? Really?" Papyrus glared at the dog now licking your face as he used his magic to close the door to the room.

You giggled, sitting up beside Papyrus and held the small dog as he continued to fervently place  
sloppy, happy kisses all over you while his tail was wagging up a storm. "Good morning, Toby. What wonderful timing you have, hm?" The dog gave a small yip and moved over to lick Papyrus. Who did not seem very pleased when Toby suddenly latched onto his arm and began to gnaw on it.

"Great. First Sans and now you. Is everybody trying to put a gate around the bonezone?"  
You fixed your clothes up before moving over to the dresser. A light chuckle went past your lips as you took off your bra and pajama shirt to put on a new, clean one. "Poor Sans. What was your Heat like before I was around?" You gave a surprised squeak when you felt yourself being lifted into the air and plopped into your boyfriend's strong, bony arms. Toby was in the corner now, having come literally out of nowhere-oh wait, the vent was open. Probably did it FNAF style-and was also gnawing on large bones beside him.

Papyrus grinned and began to press soft, needy kisses all over your face. His hands squeezed and rubbed your thighs with longing whilst his eyelights glowed. "It was so hot and bonely." His breathing was more ragged than normal, and there seemed to be droplets of light yellow/orange sweat trickling down his bones.

"Before, it was like wanting an empty canvas-knowing something was there, something I wanted soo bad....but I didn't know what...couldn't see who....and now...." He rasped and growled into your ear. "I'm going to fucking paint you all over that goddamn canvas like a Jackson Pollock painting." The want was stronger now, only two days left. The buzzing inside of him was reaching a dangerous level and stars was he going to fill you with the toxicity.

Soon after that statement, Papyrus slammed you against the wall and slid his tongue down your throat. You scratched his back as he thrusted his hips against yours while he hungrily attacked your lips. Everything was so hot and wet as he held you. His pants and moans only made you more aroused as your panties dampened underneath your jelly legs. His boxers glowed bright enough for a spot of orange to be seen seeping through the fabric while he murmured ecstatic, yet incoherent, phrases in Italian.

Just as he was about to rip your panties off, however, a deafening scream from downstairs made the two of you snap out of your lust-driven haze.

Sans. Oh god, he...No...No...Oh, God. No, please, no....Not him…

What happened to him?!

The two of you exchanged horrified glances before quickly disentangling from one another to dash down the stairs.

Was it Frisk? Temmie?

TRANNER?!

"Sans!" Papyrus's right eye began to glow as he scanned the room. Orange bones swirled around him.

"Blueberry what's wrong?!" You hugged the smol skeleton close to you when you saw the waterworks going off in his eye sockets. Sans squeaked and tightly hugged you as he cried out.  
"NAPSTABLOOK IS COMING BACK TONIGHT!!!"  
....  
Wait, what?

A dead silence filled the room save for Sans's ecstatic outbursts and tears of joy as you both realized the situation.  
Sans wasn't dying. He was fanboying....And rather loudly, too.

You let out an exasperated, yet relived nonetheless, sigh and glanced at Papyrus. A small Brad of sweat formed on your head when you realized that he looked done. 1000% done. Or better yet, over 9,000% done.

"Bro." Holy hell, he sounded serious.

Sans paused his squealing and acrobatics of joy at the sound of his name. He looked up at his brother with bright, exuberant stars in his eyes. "YES BROTHER?"

Papyrus leaned down to clap his hands into his brothers shoulders before looking him dead in the eyelights. "Why."

"WHY WHAT?"

"Why are you closing the Bone Blocker?"

"....WHAT?"

You let out a snort of laughter and shook your head. You went up the stairs to change for work as you heard the skelebros comical argument downstairs.

"First Toby, and then a blood-curdling scream? I'm starting to think you're enjoying this."

"IT IS KINDA FUNNY, BUT I'M NOT DOING IT ON PURPOSE....USUALLY."

"Or oh, don't tell me. You want to jump the DJ huh? Heheheheh."

"W-WHAT?! I-NAPSTABLOOK AND I ARE PERFECTLY-"

"-can't fuck your boyfriend so you don't let me fuck my girlfriend? Oh stars, this is priceless!"

"BROTHER WHY ARE WE DISCUSSING THIS?!"

"Wow. I had no idea my little bro had such a dirty mind."

"I DON'T YOU DO! A-AND STOP TALKING ABOUT NAPS A-AND ME LIKE TH-THAT!"

"Chill bro it's okay. I'm just saying to control yourself the next time you wanna scream when ya see him stripping."

"THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING BROTHER, AND I PROMISE I'LL TR-OH MY STARS!"  
"Nyeheheheh."

"PAPYRUS!"

Papyrus laughed, all the anger he had gone after this playful spouting with his brother. He turned, his face widening in surprise when he realized that you were gone.

"Oh shi-"

"LANGUAGE YOU MEANIE!"

"-where's Y/n?"

"SHE LEFT FOR WORK WHILE YOU WERE BEING GROSS."

"...Fratello perché mi hai abbandonato?"

"SORRY I GUESS?"

Oh your poor, poor Papy. You unconsciously snickered, prompting Marie-Anne to send you a curious glance while you typed in the shipping dates o several incoming orders onto the store's Laptop. You weren't sure if it was maternal or SOUL related, but your 'Papyrus is fucking his life at the moment' senses were tingling. And goddamn, the imagery of Papyrus kneeling on the ground with his hands out as he shouted to the sky, "FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKIIIINNG HEEEEELLLLLLL!!!!" with Sans beside him, holding a blue Stop sign was freaking hilarious. You'd pay good money to see that shit drawn and/or animated.

Mari-Anne hesitated before asking, "What is it?"

You chuckled. "I'm thinking about my boyfriend screaming to the sky "Fuck My Life" while his brother is holding a Stop sign beside him. Makes me almost want to see him in a Bunny suit pole dancing to Madonna's Revolver while flipping a Double Bird as he holds onto the pole with both legs."

"You know you really shouldn't say that." Mari-Anne warned. "Karma isn't just a religious thing; it's a principle of life."

You carelessly waved your hand. "Oh I'm sure it'll be fine. At the worst, my car could get covered from trunk to tire in post it notes that spell out "Ha Ha" on the window shields. And guess what? It won't work cause I don't even have a car. Ha!" You leaned back in your chair and placed your hands behind your back with a triumphant grin. "Logic!"

Mari-Anne blinked, before slowly reaching her hand out and gingerly placed it ontop of yours. "...I think that's enough Internet for today, Y/n."

"Maybe." You shrugged. "Maybe not."

When you felt someone touch your shoulder you turned around to face your coworker. "Oh I'm sorry Mari, did you need the compu-" you looked up to see none other than Papyrus, who looked rather annoyed. "-ter?"

Wow. He was in his lab coat. Nooooiiicceee.

"Hi Pap! What's up?" You grinned, only to nervously sweat when your skelebae promptly swept you into his arms. He tipped his head in acknowledgment to Mari-Anne, who looked confused as fuck on what was going on. "I'll be taking her to go, please."

"What?"

"Wait, what about Undyne? She usually stops by right about no-"

"She's in the lab." Papyrus replied. He looked back at Mari-Anne. "And what was that you said?"

"Um, she's...free of...charge?" She questioned incredulously.

"Great. Thanks."

Papyrus teleported, vanishing right before the startled girl's eyes as she stared at the spot where you and Papyrus once were scones prior, her mouth opening and closing in shock. After a few moments she sighed and shook her head. Mari-Anne walked back to the bookshelves and picked up the feather duster, muttering to herself. "I swear, Ripley should hire Y/n. Her life's so weird that it's normal."

With a whoosh and wave of vertigo, Papyrus teleported the two of you to what you remembered as the back room of his and Undyne's laboratory. Your boyfriend pressed you up against the wall and fervently began to place needy, insistent kisses up and down your neck. You moaned, wrapping your legs around him as tightly as you could as you clutched at his back.

"Mnh, Paaapppyyy-ah!" You cried out as Papyrus sank his fangs into your neck and began to suck your bite mark. Desperate pants and whimpers escaping your throat left you breathless. Papyrus growled and bucked his hips against yours, his pants glowing and leaking an orange wetness while yours was simply damp. He growled into your ear as his hot breath sent shivers of want sparking through your body.

Papyrus kissed you over and over again, taking his hands up and down your sides.  
He paused between kisses to grumble. "How could you-mm-leave me alone I-mmf-needed you-Mmm-so much---want you---damnit!" He cursed as a wave of pleasure slammed into him when you cried out his name. Papyrus then smashed his lips against yours, his hands flying to your jeans while his kisses became far more aggressive and sloppy.  
"Fuck-need you--s-so bad-"

"Oh Papy~!" You threw your head back as he pawed at your clothed entrance with his hands and tongue. Your hips and legs jerked and twitched as he licked and pushed his tongue on the soaking wet spot on your panties, the sensations driving you-literally-up the wall.  
You held onto the back of his skull just as his hands grasped the sides of your underwear and

"Kya! S-So fucking sexy!"

-proceeded to fluster and push Papyrus away from you to tumble to the ground. You rapidly jumped onto your feet to pull your pants back up while Papyrus swore in Italian.

"Sul serio Undyne?!"

Undyne giggled, dabbing at her nosebleed-wait, she didn't have a nose so how..? Never mind- with her shipper face on. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt-n-no really I am. Y-you have no idea h-how much I want you two t-to continue, b-but we only have a few hours to finish our a-assignment for today." She drooled with starry eyes and held up her phone. "B-but on the bright side, I-I got the audio~!"

"Undyne?"

"Hmm?"

"You have watched far, far too much hentai." You deadpanned. Undyne merely laughed.

"S-says you! H-hey Papyrus, d-did you know Y/n h-has always wondered about what it's l-like to have tentacle s-". You slapped your hand over her mouth with a burning face, Undyne's muffled cackling sending vibrations through your hand.

"Okay let's not give the In Heat skele any more ideas okay? Okay." You stammered. Damnit, Undyne swore she'd never tell anyone that embarrassing secret/maybe kink!!! Undyne, why?!

You tensed as Papyrus loomed over you from behind. "A-and would you look at the time?! Time to go to Muffet's!" You briskly speed walked to the door with your jelly legs and clamped your clammy hands on the door handle. "Bye Undyne bye Papy see you later-"

Papyrus slammed his hand on the door, making you shiver in shock. You may have let out a little 'Kya!' out of surprise. He leaned down to your level and blew into our ear. The hot air made you shiver again, from both your shot nerves and anticipation. "Leaving me hanging again, hm? Heh. Well then, Bella," his free hand lovingly traced it's way from your left cheek to your slightly parted lips. "You better be ready for a bed time."

Then he let go of the door and you stumbled. You caught yourself before you fell and looked back into the face of your smirking boyfriend. Your mouth opened and closed before you finally snapped it shut and began your trek to Muffet's. Papyrus chuckled as he leaned against the door. "So, so fucking cute."

Undyne giggled and gasped, using both of her hands to fan herself. "O-ooooh! M-my OTP!" She squealed, practically bouncing up and down in her spinning swivel chair.  
"Just so you know, I'm still salty about you cockblocking me."

Undyne sighed dreamily and rested her head on the table, yet another nosebleed coming on. "Trust me, I-I would've had you both continue I-if we didn't have work to do."

Papyrus sighed and shook his head. "First Toby, then Sans, and now you. What is it, Cock Block Papyrus day?"

  
Your hands were still shaking as you took down customers' orders. Currently, you were taking down the cute canine couple Dogamy and Dogaressa. It seemed that the latter of the two picked up on your jittery movements.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked, somehow managing to tilt her head to the side while she continued to Eskimo kiss her mate. "You seem awfully pink and fluttery."

Your cheeks darkened and you have a nervous grin. "Y-yeah I'm good. It's-"

"Oh we all know what's-hic-going on eh, Y/n?!" Doggo slurred out as he swung his arm around your shoulder, lifting his mug of root beer into the air. How he managed to get drunk off of soda was beyond you. "Y/n and-burp-Papyrus, sitting in a-?"

"Tree!" Dogamy and Dogaressa, Calvin and Bleu-most of the bar, really-chorused with a raucous laugh.

"K-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I." He hiccuped once more before he passed out. You caught him before he face planted onto the floor and gingerly placed him on the booth besides the canine couple.

You shook your head and sighed. Most of the monsters in the bar either cheered or laughed. A few spiders came down from the ceiling to give you encouraging kisses on your cheeks. That made you feel a little bit better. They were really cute and almost cartoony looking. Come to think of it, most monsters did look like that.

"This is going to be a thing isn't it?" You groaned to your boss as she handed you Dogamy and Dogaressa's drinks. Muffet smiled and patted your hair in consolation.

"There there, deary. It could be much worse." You raised a brow in curiosity and roller skated over to the canine couple. When you came back, you looked at Muffet inquisitively.

"What do you mean? Does this-do things like this happen to you?"

Muffet chuckled. "You don't know the half of it. Has Sans ever told you about Grillby?"

You tilted your head to the side and tapped your lips in thought. "Hmm. I think he might've mentioned him a few times from that restaurant he likes to stop by."

Muffet nodded in confirmation. "Grillby's the owner there and he-well," a light, magenta tint began to make its way across her cheeks while she lightly scrubbed several glasses in her arms. "he's quite the flirt."

You grinned and took the Spider Swirls from one of the larger spiders and handed them to Calvin and Bleu. "Oh ho ho! Is that a blush I see?"

"Hey now," she chided and pinched your cheeks. "I open myself up to my adorable employee to comfort her and this is how she repays my generosity?"

You laughed. "Okay I'm sorry. And thank you."

"Anytime."

As if on cue, the door was swung open by Alphys, who had Undyne slung over her shoulder like a war trophy. "Yo yo yo, what time is it?!" She roared.

"It's show time!" The bar cheered and everyone raised their food and drinks.

"Hey Muffet!" Alphys tossed Undyne into the waiting arms of Greater and Lesser Dog. Alphys slid into the stool and slammed her hand onto the table. "Give me the strongest stuff you got!"

Muffet raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh? What's the occasion?" Alphys slid some coins towards her and Muffet cashed it in before heading to the large stack of drinks behind her. The Captain of the Royal Guard grinned.

"To get rickety-rickety-rickety REKT girl!"

"My fault for asking." Muffet chuckled and slid a glowing, sparkling mug of a rainbow substance that seemed to foam in bubbles and sparks.

"That...Does not look safe." You commented as Alphys downed the whole mug.

"Sh-she'll be fine." Undyne chimed in, taking the seat beside you and Alphys. "M-monster Alcohol leaves us 'wasted', b-but not painfully so as your alcohol seems t-to do for humans."

You watched as Alphys began to hiccup and sway, but demanded yet another shot with the largest, most absurd grin you've ever seen. "You sure about that?"

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head, gattina,"

"Thanks Pa-holy shit!" You jumped from Papyrus's sudden appearance beside you and held your hand to your heart. Papyrus smirked as he watched you struggle to control your erratic heart beat. "Why would you do that?!"

"Why not?"

"Well aren't you holding out surprisingly well." Muffet commented as her multiple eyes analyzed the skeleton. He shrugged.

"'S not the last day."

"Indeed."

"That reminds me." Papyrus idly looked the menu over before he handed it to you. "There's something wrong with the menu."  
You opened it up and frowned, seeing no typos or strange requests. "What do you mean, Papyrus? I don't see anything wrong."

"It's because you're not on it."

"I'm sure you're mistaken, I'm looking over it now and I'm pretty that I'm in the-Papyrus!" You blushed, hiding your face behind the menu while Muffet and Undyne snickered.

“As you can clearly see Bella, it's missing me ‘n’ you.”

"So Muffet if you don't mind me I'll just skip straight to dessert~". Muffet held out one arm as Papyrus leaned forward to kiss you.

"Not so fast, Papyrus. I'm afraid you're going to have to hold that thought. No mating in my restaurant.” Then she leaned to the side and called out to the end of the room. "That means you two, Dogamy!"

"Cheese and crackers!" He cursed(?).  
Wow. Cock Blocker of the day? Muffet, with a ranking of Mambo Numba 5.

Papyrus sighed. "Oh, whatever is a poor ole skeleton like me to do? Oh I know!" He tackled you to the ground before rolling over, somehow managing to carry you with your legs around his waist with his arms supporting you and pressing you close. "Exit with style."

"Whoo!" Alphys startled everyone by getting up from the floor with her empty mug in hand. "Yes! YEESSS! Fuck her! Fuck her hard between the legs! Fuck her right in the pussy!" Before she collapsed into Undyne's arms, her unconscious head falling breasts. “B-Bang her like a percussionist!”

"Wait no!" You cried out in horror as Papyrus teleported you once more. "Whose gonna sign my paycheck?!"

"Not Mista. Krabbs!" Doggo howled with laughter as both you and Papyrus vanished, a swirl of orange magic spiraling at the spot where you once were.

Back home, Papyrus tossed you onto the bed as he flung his hoodie off of him. "P-Papyrus my pay-oomf!" He pounced on top of you, holding your hands in his above your head.

His eyelights roamed over your boy, the vermillion color burning in his sockets. He looked like he could eat you up. Probably would too.

"Hey uh, could you not, um." You shyly turned your head to the side as Papyrus continued to stare down at you, enraptured. "Don't stare, please." Damnit he was making you feel like an uke schoolgirl.

"You're not beautiful." He muttered. You looked up at him in surprise as he leaned down to kiss your forehead. "You're gorgeous." He moved to your neck. "Stunning." A long, sensual pause at your collar bone. His hands left yours to slide up and under your uniform, smoothing themselves up to your chest. "Bellisima."

You closed your eyes with a satisfied hum as Papyrus unbuttoned your collared shirt and slid them off of you and onto the floor. He low, near desperate whines as he took in your now panties and bra clad body. "I-o-oh baby...You look so...aah." He groped your breasts while licking and nipping at your neck. "Bambino...I need you so bad...mmh...."

You bucked your hips against his as your hands clenched at the sheets. Fuck he was so hot it was maddening. His hands clenched and unclenched around your breasts and you moaned at the feeling before he moved down to trail kisses from your breasts to your stomach.

"Want you t-to touch me. The whole day 's all I've wanted...T-to take you....Drive your little body insane as I thrust in and out of you..." That dark, predatory look was back. His eyelights were burning, sending little sparks out of his sockets as the heat radiated onto you.

"Mm! Papy!" You cried out and grasped onto his skull as his tongue swirled and his fangs bit the flesh of your cute stomach.

He chuckled darkly. Oh how your sweet, pleasured outbursts sent sparks of want straight to his SOUL. "E ora, non c'è nessuno di interrompere noi-."

"Hey Pap is Y/n h-woah." Pierre and Toriel both blushed and eyed the scene in front of them with flustered amusement.

"...Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Papyrus looked up at the ceiling before glaring at the interracial couple. You hid yourself-and what little shred of dignity you had left-underneath the bed sheets.

"M-my deepest apologies, Papyrus." Tori looked away from him shyly. "But-well, a-a case came up from M.E.P.S. and...I'm sorry."

Papyrus sighed and handed you your clothes under the sheets before turning to look back at the pair. "Alright. How did you two get in here anyway? Sans usually goes out with Napstablook by now."

"Yeah. Your front door was unlocked." Pierre admitted.

"What? Seriously?"

"D'accord."

"But-how-Okay yeah fine." Papyrus tiredly ran his hands down his face. "With my luck today I'm not surprised."

"O-okay. I'm done." You shyly stepped out with your t-shirt and pants back on you and swiftly kissed your skelebae goodbye. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

He hummed a reply. "Come back soon, Bella."

"I'll try Paps."

You followed Tori and Pierre out of the house. As soon as you were gone, Papyrus plopped back onto the bed with a groan. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Am I doomed to be forever thirsty?" He wouldn't be surprised.

  
"...And Ms. Monster has said that they've been following both herself and her son for quite some time." Toriel concluded as she handed you a case file. You flipped it open, eyes scanning the page with a quick once over before you put it into your handbag.

"Alrighty then. Looks like I'm on an official stake out." You chuckled.

"Yep. Want me to send you a few large bags of candy?" Pierre asked, pulling a large bag of candy out of his coat pocket.

"No thanks, Pierre. I'm good."

"You sure?" He handed Tori one and popped another into his mouth. "They're from Paris~." He sang, shaking the bag in front of you with wiggling eyebrows.

"I know European sweets are great but-"

"I do insist you try one, Y/n." Tori smiled and took another one for herself. "They really are rather delicious."

"...Well...I mean, it is your candy after all..."

"Aw c'm on lassie," he said in his best Scotland impersonation. "do it for good ole Allaster, will ya?"

You laughed. "Your powers of anime are very persuasive. Very well then! I shall accept this token of your brotherly love." You arranged the candy inside your handbag carefully to not crush the case file before you snapped the handbag close once more.

"Many many many 'your welcomes' to thee." Pierre grinned.

You hugged the couple before shifting the handbag securely on your shoulder. "Okey dokey. I'm off. Take care you two, okay? And I'll see you in three days for the double wedding right?"

"Believe it!"

"Goodbye dear."

You smiled and waved at the couple while exiting the government building. The address of the two monsters being potentially stalked and constantly harassed by a group of anti-monster humans.

"And the address is-huh. Only a block away from Undyne's place. Nice." You commented.

It was a cute two-story that reminded you of a Gingerbread house, but without being made of actual candy. You knocked on the door and patiently waited. Soft footsteps were heard as the door began to open. A sweet looking monster in a striped orange-yellow dress smiled sweetly at you. She had no arms, and a large tail with crescent scales on her head. "Hello, can I help you?" A small monster that looked just like her popped out from her side to smile shyly at you.

"Hi miss my name's Y/n from M.E.P.S. May I come in?"

"Yes, of course." Ms. Monster moved to the side. You stepped in, admiring how bright and homely-also like candy, oddly enough-the interior looked.

You took a seat on the living room couch as Ms. Monster came back in with tea in the air, no doubt using her magic to do so.  
"Tea?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." You said and took a sip. It tingled on your tongue and energized your SOUL. "This is really good. Does it have magic in it?"

Ms. Monster nodded. "Yes. I'm glad you like it." She smiled proudly. "It was the best tea in the Underground next to Grillby's."

"I bet." You took another few sips of it before setting it back onto the cup holder.  
Ms. Monster hesitated. "About the call, I...." Her son popped out again to look at you curiously. "Oh. Kid sweetie, could you please let me and the nice lady talk for a moment?"

"Sure mom! But, uh," he shuffled his feet and gestured to your handbag with a wave of his tail. "Is it okay if I can have some of your candy? I-It smells really good."

"Of course." You took out a handful and offered to feed him some.

"Wow thanks! Put them in here, please" he shook his orange-brown sweater and you saw a large pocket. Huh. But how would he? Okay. Magic. You wouldn't even doubt it.

"Okay. That should last you awhile." And damn would he like them too. Pierre sure knew his Parisian sweets.

"Yes! Sugar!" He ran up the stairs to his room with a happy, 'MWEH Heh heh!'

"That was very kind of you, yes it was." Ms. Monster fondly looked over you with what was a proud mother's smile.

"It's nothing really. My friend offered me the bag before I came here. Would you like some?"

"I-if you-you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all!"

"Thank you." Dark yellow magic surrounded the candy as they floated over to Ms. Monster. She popped a few into her mouth and smiled gratefully to you.

"No problem." You took out the case file from your handbag and flipped it open. Ms. Monster quickly tensed from the action. "So, about the incident..."

"It's, well, it's happened a few times before," she admitted and took a quick sip of tea.

"Have they tried anything besides threats?" You gently placed a hand on her knee and patted it soothingly. "You said that they followed you on your way home for quite some time. Have they tried to do anything to you or Kid?"

Miss shook her head. "No, but I sent the case up because-well, I-it's been going on for a few months now, but earlier today..." She shivered. "...There was something from their SOULs that did not---sit well with me."

You nodded. "It's alright. I'm going to stay here for a while, okay? Just to make sure that they don't try to do anything-"

A rock smashed through the window and landed on the carpeted floor in front of you.

"-stupid. Wow. This is like some bad Telenovela." You muttered and quickly took out the cuffs and tranquilizer darts from your handbag. You hid them from view when the people came in, two disheveled, drunk men stumbled in. Oh goodie. Less work for you.

"There's that-hic-stupid bitch." The taller man slurred and stumbled towards you two. "Been Damn lookin' for ya the past-few weeks." His revolver clicked and Miss Monster quailed.

You protectively stepped in front of her as the second man took a swig from his beer. "Yeh," he nodded in agreement. "Ain't as easy without Boss."

You hissed under your breath. You had a feeling you knew exactly who this 'Boss' was. And damn did it boil you up.

"Gentlemen, let's be logical for a moment, hm?"

The two squinted at you. You kept your hands behind your back, gingerly shifting so that your movements were near imperceptible. "What has Miss done to you for you to be so upset with her?" You moved closer, prepping two of the small darts in one hand and the handcuffs in the other.

"Say, I know ya." The taller man's bloodshot eyes widened in recognition. "Youse Boss's bitch, ain't ya?"

"Nah, ya stupid 'ead." The second man hit the other's head. "She dumped him while back. An' what's that about Miss?" He shrugged. "Boss offered some good dough if we shook her and her kid up a bit. Nothin' too bad-just ta get them to stick back wit' his rules." You stood in front of the two now, slowly bringing your hands to the front while you tender your body. Now to just wait for the right moment…

The first Stooge hit his accomplice upside the head. "You the stupid one! You told her what we gonna do!"

"So! Not like she gin do-"

Now

You stabbed the darts into their forearms and used the other hand to cuff them together. Faster than the tall one could act, you swing your leg up and kicked his revolver out of his hands and behind you.  
"Damn it! Stupid wench tha' hurt!" The tall one cried and gazed at his swelling hand in despair.

"'S not fair, my head hurts from the drinks," the second complained, "now I gotta deal with this arm too."

Securing their cuffs, you watched as their violent and verbal protests subsided as they were sent into unconsciousness. You stood over their forms and pulled out your handbook, dialing the dispatch number.

"Hi I'd like to report a 9-2-2 and would like to request a 10-27 and 10-28. Yes, please. As soon as you can. Thank you, goodbye." You hung up and turned back to Miss. You leaned down to pick up the revolver to take it with you to the station. You then looked up at Miss. I just called for the officers to take these two the station. They shouldn't bother you anymore. However," you handed her one of the cards Toriel gave you. "If I'm correct, the asshole in charge of these two is going to try and stir up more trouble in the future."

Miss Monster stared at you in awe before nodding slowly and gratefully. "I-yes, thank you. It's just...No wonder you're the Head-you handled them so well."

"D'aw, thanks." You grinned. "I owe it all to my extensive training in the way of the otaku."

"Yes that-wait, what?"

"I'm a badass." You reiterated.

That...sorta helped? "Oh. Okay."

"I see your point though. This felt way too anti-climatic. Almost like this had a point to it, but didn't drag out long enough because there's really no point to get the main concept going."

"Wha-"

"Anywho!" You added additional cuffs to guarantee that they were immobile before turning back to Miss. "As soon as they're gone, I'm going to have to leave too. So please, if something comes up-"

"I'll be sure to notify you." She affirmed. You nodded.

"Awesome. Okay, so....I'll just stay here for awhile I guess?"

"Of course! Please, stay as long as you need to."

It would be great staying here. Monster Kid was adorable, and Miss was amicable and polite. One thing for sure though. You were going to get some more of that tea. That was some good shit right there.

  
"Papyrus, Sans!" You called out, closing the door behind you. "I'm home!" You turned on the lights and began to head to Papyrus's room. Sans was probably out with Napstablook, having come back from Tokyo just today. You chuckled. That little Blueberry was so cute-even if he did give you a heart attack this morning. "Pap-"

"Yeah?"

"-KYA!" You yelled, jumping from the sound of Papyrus suddenly appearing from behind you. "Stop doing that damnit!" You lightly hit his chest while he continued to wear that shit-eating grin on his face. "You-you freaking tall, carrot skeleton ninja!" Although he was in his tank top and boxers....Mm…

Papyrus laughed and wrapped his arms around you while you continued to half-heartedly strike him. "Easy there babe. I don't think these old bones can handle you being so rough with 'em."

You slumped against him and let him carry you over to the bed with a small pout. "That's a load of B.S. And you know it, douche.

Papyrus sat down with you in his lap. You turned over to throw your arms around him as he held your waist. "Seriously though, if I die from a heart attack I'm going to come back as a ghost to kick your ass." You kissed him quickly for him to break apart.

"Okay okay. No more jump-scare teleporting."

"Promise?"

"Promise. And on a side note," his smirk was back full force as he slid his arms to press you flush against him. "Sans isn't home."

"Oh really?" You giggled as Papyrus nuzzled into your neck and purred.

"Mhm. We've got the house all to ourselves." He kissed you, letting his sockets drift shut with a happy murmur.

"And no one to bother us-"

"Uh well yeah about that..."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!"  
Papyrus glared at Shyren and Mettaton in the doorway. Metta gave him a sheepish wave while Shy grinned.

"Yeah sorry to interrupt, really, but need to steal Y/n away for a moment. There's this adorable outfit we came up with and I wanted to see if it would fit."

"Really? Thanks, Shy!" You quickly kissed Papyrus and then got out of bed to follow her.

"How did you two even get-"

"The front door was unlocked."

"What, seriously? I could've sworn I locked it." You said before Shy excitedly grabbed your hands and lead you to her portable fashionista set.

"Congratulations," Papyrus grumbled sarcastically, "you've joined the ranks of the Cock Blockers of Papyrus. Here's a flying fuck."

"Again, sorry." Metta replied.

"It's fine. It's just-I'm done. I'm done." He threw his hands up in the air before plopping them back down. "I give up, life, okay?!" He plopped down and rolled over, aggressively pulling the sheets over him. "Apparently I'm not getting laid today!"

Metta awkwardly shuffled out of the room as Papyrus muttered venomous phrases in Italian. "Uh, ok. I'll be going then...Bye..."

Damn. Don't mess with a skele in heat.

 


	31. Day 4 + Mostly Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, this is mostly a filler for the biggie that Chapter 32 is going to be.
> 
> And about the Scenarios-I'm going to do all your requests, but it's going to be ranging from all kinds of orders because of two things 1) if I can come with the stories for them real quick and 2) do I have time. Again, love the comments, love the kudos, and I love you all! Bye for now!

 

Shyren and Mettaton were quite the team of fashionistas. Thanks to those two, you were more than certain that you had more than enough clothes to last you for some time.

And you also got a few stylish sweaters to seduce your sexy tol skeleton with. Fufufufufufu~

You hummed while you opened the door to his room. This being Day 4 of his Heat Cycle, he was probably feeling a lot better, right? Because it was almost over?

"Hey Pa-oh. Well," your face heated up ad you grinned nervously at the sight before you. "that's, uh. That's new."

Papyrus was nuzzling and panting into one of your sweaters. He bit and moaned into the material as his shuddering body rubbed itself all over the fabric.

"Mmh...Oh, fuck!...Bella, Bella. NGH! Mi amore bellisima~!"

You felt your mouth dry as you heard him moan your name through the entire process.

Okay. Woah. Hot hot hot hot HOODAMNSMOKINGHOOOOTTT

You quickly closed the door and swiftly went back down the stairs with a burning face. As much as you'd love to fuck the shit out of Papyrus, if you started you would not be able to stop he looked so-ohh.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit-ah!"  
Your body slumped against the wall and you groaned, pressing your legs together while your SOUL throbbed. Damn, you could smell his heat all the way from here...Warm, intense honey and tangerines...Oh, fuck..

"Oh, Papy...." You bit your lips and let out a startled gasp when you heard Papyrus loudly call out your name in pure pleasure. The husky voice sent a pure wave of tingling sparks through your body.

Slap!

...Slightly unethical, but effective. You rubbed your cheek and dressed into one of the hipster outfits from Shyren. You needed to head to work NOW or stars you would stay in the house the entire day riding Papyrus.

"....Which actually sounds really good right no-okay no, focus! Work before pleasure, work before pleasure, work before pleasure!" You mumbled your Mantra as you speed walked to work with shaking legs.

Meanwhile, Sans was having his own dilemma with sin. But not in the way one would suspect.

Napstablook was cleaning his boom box when his boyfriend kicked his door down. "NAPS HOLY FUCK!"

The DJ quickly put his baby down to wrap his irate lover in a comforting embrace. He rested his head against the top of Sans's skull as the skeleton plopped his face onto his soft chest plate. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"THE FUCKING IS WRONG!"

Napstablook blinked in surprise. What? Fuck? Fuck what? Then his eyebrows shot up in surprise as an electric blush spread across his face. "Y-you...You want me to fuck you?" He grinned as he tried not to sound too excited at the prospect. Emphasis on tried.

Sans looked up startled at his lover and stammered. "I-I WHAT? N-NO! W-WELL, I-I SUPPOSE IT WOULD BE NICE-". Sans gave a startled squeak when Napstablook swooped down and cradled him in his arms with a concerning amount of enthusiasm.

"Aw babe, I thought you'd never ask!" He leaned in for a kiss but Sans cut him off, gently placing a finger to his lips.

"N-NAPS, HONEY, I MEANT THAT I WAS UPSET WITH EVERYONE BEING FILTHY SINNERS AND FUCKING EACH OTHER."

"Oh." Hello darkness, my old friend.  
Sans watched with concern as his boyfriend fell backward, landing to the floor with a loud thud with him on top of Naps. "NAPS ARE YOU OKAY?"

So this must've been how Papyrus felt yesterday. Napstablook weakly raised a fist into the air. "I

So this must've been how Papyrus felt yesterday. Napstablook weakly raised a fist into the air. "I salute you, comrade."

Sans spoke rapidly, his irked attitude from earlier returning. "I MEAN, EVERYWHERE I GO EVERYBODY's FUCKING! WhY?!" He threw his hands into the air. "IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO PRACTICE SOME SELF CONTROL?"

"Some couples like to do that, Sans. It's one of the best ways to show you love someone." So like why don't we do it? Please?

"I kNOW THAT! BUT PEOPLE SHOULD REALIZE THAT MAKING LOVE OCCASIONALLY ISN'T AS CRAZY AS DOING IT ALL THE EFFIN' TIME!"

"Well what can you do?" Napstablook chuckled. "Come up with your own Holy Book?"

Sans gasped with starry eyes. "THAT'S IT! NAPS YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"Wait you're not serious are you?" Napstablook watched as Sans bolted out of the room. He soon zoomed back in with an empty journal in hand and a pen. Sans hopped into the swirly chair of a desk and opened the pen. "You're serious."

"OF COURSE I AM. AND YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME." He grinned. Napstablook sighed, but walked over to the desk to wrap his long, elastic arms around his lover.

"I do. I really do."

"OKAY! FIRST RULE!" Sans proclaimed as he began to write. "THERE CANNOT BE SEX EVERY SINGLE DAY. MAYBE ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK, BUT CONSECUTIVE DAYS ARE EXCESSIVE."

"Fair enough." Napstablook consented. "From what I heard about humans, the girl can get pregnant if she's not wearing some kind of protection or something."

"YEP. THIS SHOULD HELP MONSTERS AND HUMANS! MOVING ON-RULE NUMBER TWO! PUBLIC DECENCY!" His cheekbones heated up into a lovely shade of blue. "BECAUSE IT'S REALLY AWKWARD TO SEE LOVERS GETTING INTIMATE."

"Yeah, PDA does makes people awkward and uncomfortable. There might even be kids nearby, too."

Sans nodded. "PRECISELY. ALRIGHTY, RULE NUMBER THREE: NO...GROSS THINGS..." He was struggling to both say it and write it down. "DURING SEX."

"What gross things?"

Sans squirmed in his seat. "LIKE SPANKING, LICKING, T-TYING THEM UP, AND UH, PUTTING THIS WEIRD THING IN THEIR MOUTH TO SILENCE THEM?"

Napstablook blinked. "Huh. What is that thing called?...eh, who cares. But babe, about the other things. Some people are into BDSM. And it's often one of the hottest ways to have sex. Personally, I think it's really kinky to be tied down-"

"NAPS, HAVE YOU...HAVE YOU?" Sans stared up at him with an almost hurt look in his eyelights.

"What? No, babe. Course not." He chuckled and picked Sans up to sit himself down on the chair with Sans in his lap. "I have to set a good example for my fans, right? No sex before marriage. No drugs. No cussing. All that good stuff."

"BUT YOU SAID-"

He sighed and rested his head on Sans's shoulder blade. "I've...Thought about you...Sometimes and, well." He chuckled nervously. "I kinda think you'd be really hot if you were dominant."

Sans's face erupted into a blush. He tightly held the pen while the other hand clamped down into a tight fist. Damn it, Naps was so hot...And so tempting...Making him have these sinful desires again. Sans sighed and took one of Naps's hands to gently kiss it. "MAYBE, IF WE GET MARRIED, WE COULD-" he shyly went back to looking down at he book, "-BUT WILL YOU WAIT FOR THAT? FOR ME?"

Napstablook smiled and kissed the top of his skull, "Babe, I'd wait for eternity for you."

Sans's eyes burned as bright as shining stars as he returned to his work. "RULE NUMBER FOUR: DO NOT CALL YOUR PARTNER 'DADDY' OR 'MOMMY'. BECAUSE YOU'RE BASICALLY ROLEPLAYING TO HAVE INTERCOURSE WITH YOUR PARENTS AND THAT'S WEIRD INCEST."

"B-huh. Yeah, you do kinda gotta point there."

"RULE NUMBER FIVE: HAVE A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP ONLY IF YOU'RE A CONSENSUAL TEENAGER NEAR ADULTHOOD OR ARE A CONSENSUAL ADULT."

"Because it's not good if there's no consent. Cough cough Chris Brown cough cough Justin Bieber Cough Cough."  
Sans tsked. "YOU SAID IT. THOUGH THEY ARE BIG JERKS, THEY DO HAVE SOME PRETTY GOLD SONGS." He admitted.

"Couldn't agree more."

"RULE NUMBER SIX: NO-". He started to struggle again. "NO DIRTY TALKING. SSWEET NOTHINGS ARE NICE, B-BUT ABSOLUTELY NO TALKING DIRTY."

Napsatblook grinned mischievously and began to slowly rub Sans's chest, feeling his lover tense against him. "You sure babe? Cause I've gotta say," Sans let in a sharp intake of breath when Napstablook's hands went down to run and squeeze his rear. "You've got one hell of a bootylicious ass."

"NAPSTABLOOK!!!" The DJ laughed as Sans half-assed hit his chest plate in a rapid flurry.

"Haha! Sorry, babe, but it's a lot of fun."

"NAPSTABLOOKOHMYGOSHHOWCOULDYOUIMEANREALLYWHATWOULDYOURFANSTHINKIFTHEYKNEWYOUDIDSOMETHINGSOPERVERSE?!"

"Chill Sans. I was just playing." Sans mumbled to himself as he picked up his pen. He made sure to plop himself back down on Napstablook's lap hard so he let out an oomph.

"YOUR PERVERSE ANTICS ASIDE, I THINK WE'VE COVERED ALL THE INTERCOURSE SINS. SO WE'RE MOVING ON TO GENERAL RULES NOW! RULE NUMBER SEVEN: NO GAMBLING."

"Shame. That's a fun vice."

"RULE NUMBER EIGHT: NO LYING/CHEATING."

"What about white lies?"

"...OH YEAH! I FORGOT ABOUT THOSE. NO, THEY'RE OKAY, BECAUSE YOU SAY THEM TO NOT HURT ANYONE'S FEELINGS. OK, RULE NUMBER NINE: NO STEALING."

"Hm, you're guilty of that one Sansy."

"WHAT?" He exclaimed in bewilderment. "I'VE NEVER-WELL, WHEN I WAS A BABYBONES I SOMETIMES RAIDED THE COOKIE JAR. BUT THAT'S IT."

"You stole my 'heart'."

"OH." He blushed again. "I, UH, THINK THAT KIND OF STEALING IS OKAY. AHEM. SO, RULE NUMBER 10: NO ADULTERY AND/OR CHEATING ON YOUR LOVER."

"Amen."

Sans closed the cap and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I THINK THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH. BUT IT'S NOT EXACTLY A 'BOOK.'"

"Why don't you call it, 'Sans's 10 Holy Rules?'" Naps suggested.

Sans brightened and threw his arms around his neck to upside down his boyfriend. "NAPS YOU ARE AMAZING! THAT'S THE PERFECT NAME!"

He quickly gathered the page and zoomed out of the room. "I'M GOING TO MAKE COPIES OF THIS FOR EVERYONE! I'LL BE BACK LATER, OKAY NAPS?"

"Kay Sans. See ya." He waved as Sans dashed to the printer. He pulled out his phone and set it out on the desk, chuckling to himself

He could not wait to see his cousin's and everyone else's reactions.

  
Goat Dad and The Fashionista Duo:

"And so, my child, that is why I never trusted llamas again." Asgore said as Chara looked up at him in utter confusion.

"Uh, Dad?"

"Yes, my child?"

"What does llamacide have to do with the Pythagorean Theorem?"

"That llama knew too much." Asgore muttered darkly as he took another sip of his tea.

"Anything and everything." Shy snickered as Metta drank from his tea.

"Well you see-oh hello Sans." Asgore wisely lifted the tea kettle as Sans came bolting in.

"HELLO! TIME TO GET DOWN TO BUSINESS! MWEH HEH HEH!" He handed Shy and Metta each a copy of their own rules.

"YOU NEED THIS AND YOU NEED THIS. YOUR MAJESTY-". Sans evaluated Asgore for a moment before dismissing it. "-YOU DON'T NEED THIS. OKAY. BYE GUYS! BYE CHARA!"

"Uh, bye Sans?" They watched as Sans dashed out of the room with the stack of papers in his hands.

"Everyone who will never truly understand the mystery that is Sans, raise your hand." Shyren monotones as everyone in the room raised their hands.

  
Goat Queen And That One French Guy And His French Sister:

"Tori, I swear-I'm going to get so fat off of your pies they are so good!" Pierre complimented his girlfriend as he took yet another taste of the mouth watering goodness that was butterscotch.

Toriel smiled. "I am glad you like it Pierre. And thank you again Corinne for teaching me how to make that chocolate crème brûlée. It was one of the best desserts I have ever tasted."

Corinne grinned and took a bite out of the pie. "No problem. I'm pleased to have you as such a diligent student. You, on the other hand-" she smacked her brother upside the head and he groaned, rubbing the spot wearily.

"Ow! Sis!"

"-are still the saddest excuse of a cook I've ever seen."

"Oh come on, my cooking's not that bad."

"Brother you set fire to water. Water," she deadpanned.

Pierre sulked as Tori giggled, patting him comfortingly on the back. "It could be much worse dear. Why, I remember when-"

"KNOCK KNOCK YOU ABOUT TO GET SHELL SHOCKED!"

"-oh. Hello Sans. What brings you here?"

"I COME TO BLOCK!" He handed Pierre and Tori each a copy. "BLOCKED! BLOCKED!" He then turned to Corinne and stared at her thoughtfully.

Corinne blinked in surprise as the small skeleton seemed to be staring straight into her SOUL. Should she tell him to stop? Or ask what he wanted? This was kind of awkward. "Uh, can I help you-?"

"-INNOCENT." He concluded and patted her on the head before zooming out of the room. "MWEH HEH HEH!"

Pierre and Tori read the papers and looked up at one another in bewilderment before cracking up, laughing uproariously as Corinne watched, perplexed.

"Y'all are weird." She concluded, taking another bite of pie as Tori and Pierre began to roll on the floor with laughter.

With The Not-Gay-Friends-But Everyone-Ships-Them-Anyway:

Calvin and Bleu drank their Spider Swirls as the Royal Guards members played cards. Doggo was arm wrestling Alphys while Greater Dog and Undyne cheered.  
"Yeah! Go Doggo! Show the Captain what you got!"

"G-go Alphy! I-I believe in you!"

"Thanks guys!/Thanks babe!" They head locked, snarling as sweat poured down their bodies as their muscles strained to outmatch the other.

"You're going down boss."

"Ha! In your dreams fur ball."

Muffet sighed and wiped her mug as Sans burst in. "Hello Sans. Welcome to the Daily Showing of Obnoxious Jocks. What would you like to order?"

"I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS!" Sans proclaimed. He handed Dogamy and Dogaressa their copies first and they looked, each letting out a bark of surprise. "THIS IS FOR YOU, THIS IS FOR YOU, AND-"He leaned over to give Undyne two copies. Once he was done with the group, he went to the bar where Calvin and Bleu were drinking and chatting with Muffet.  
"HI CALVIN! HI BLEU! HI MUFFET!"  
"Hi Sans."

Sans was about to hand Calvin and Bleu their copies when he realized something. "WAIT-ARE YOU TWO DATING?"

Bleu and Calvin sighed and shook their heads. "Sans, we're not gay. We're just really good friends." Calvin explained.  
"ARE YOU SURE? 'CAUSE EVERYONE SHIPS YOU TWO."

"Yes, Sans. We're sure."

Sans shrugged. "WHATEVER YOU SAY, FRIEND. I SHALL CONTINUE MY CRUSADE ELSEWHERE! ARRIBA!" He exclaimed before dashing off again.

Bleu plopped his head on to the bar counter with a groan. "Why does everyone think we're gay for each other? I like chicks, you like chicks-so why?"

Calvin shrugged. "I dunno. Wanna have some Nice Cream? My treat."

"Yeah, thanks man." The two began to walk out of the bar. Muffet cleaned out their mugs and felt her Spidey Senses tingling. She lifted the mugs up just in time as Sans summer saluted onto the countertop.

"AAAAND HE STICKS THE LANDING!"

"Nice landing." Muffet complimented. Sans grinned and sat down with a happy grin.

"THANKS! I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY ASSISTED ALL THE MONSTERS HERE, AND AT GRILLBY'S PLACE TOO! OH," Sans pulled out a small box from his pocket. "GRILLBY WANTED ME TO GIVE THIS TO YOU."

Muffet raised an eyebrow and took it, opening the box while her other hands wiped the counter or cleaned the mugs. It had a handful of small teabags, each decorated and shining in the strange, tribal swirls the fire elemental was fond of. "This is very kind of him. Any reason in particular?" She chuckled. "You know how much of a money pincher he can be."

"HEH HEH. HE SAID IT WAS TO MAKE UP FOR NOT STOPPING BY SO OFTEN ANYMORE, AND THAT HE'LL TRY TO VISIT MORE."

"Hm, that does sound a bit like him. Did it have a bit of flirt or suggestive line in there?"

"YEAH, THAT'S WHY I GAVE HIM ONE OF MY COPIES AFTERWARDS. HE SAID THAT HE MISSED SEEING ALL THOSE STUNNING EYES OF YOURS AND WOULD LOVE TO BE TANGLED IN YOUR-"

"O-ok, Sans, I think I've heard enough thank you." She quickly interrupted and began wiping the mugs.

"GOOD! THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO GIVE YOU A COPY. WELP, I BETTER GET GOING. BYE MUFFET!"

"Bye Sans.” She called out to the small skeleton as he zoomed out of the double doors. “Have fun Kinkshaming."

"YOU KNOW I WILL!"

 


	32. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I usually write but I think the context is good enough, no? ;)

As soon as you awoke, you slowly sat up and stretched, yawning as you did so.  You glanced over to your side with a soft smile.  Papyrus was sound asleep, his face a glowing orange hue as sweat trickled down his skull.  Leaning forward you gingerly pressed a murmured good-morning kiss atop his skull, and carefully stood so as not to wake Papyrus while you went to take a shower.  After drying yourself off, you dressed yourself for the day and packed up your bag for M.E.P.S.  

 

Once you finished dressing you turned around to tuck Papyrus in when you realized he was gone.  When this thought sank in you suddenly found yourself slammed against the bedroom wall several feet above the ground.  You gasped and looked up to see the face with the smouldering eyelights of Papyrus.  **“Where do you think** **_you’re_ ** **going, Bella?”**

 

Your mouth opened and closed as you found yourself unable to respond as you took him in.  Papyrus looked absolutely  _ wild _ .  The looks of yearning he'd given you in previous times of your intimacy was now in sharp contrast to unbridled desire at its fullest.  A light layer of sweat adorned his bones and made them glisten beautifully in the dark.  The darkness was illuminated by his eyelights, which burned within his sockets like sparks of lightening and flickering ember, and his orange blush, which gave him a feverish countenance as he shook and struggled for some kind of control.

 

Gazing at him sent a shiver of fear and arousal down your spine.  He looked, verbally ironic, so damn  _ hot _ .  You felt your SOUL buzz like crazy inside the confines of your chest.  The air was electric and made the hairs on your body stand on end as your SOUL physically pleaded within you to let it out and merge with your lover’s.

 

“P-Papyrus,” you stuttered out as his wolfish stare continued to eat you up.  “I-I, uh, h-have to go to work honey.”

 

You would've jumped if he wasn't holding onto you from the ferocious snarl he released in response.  **“Oh no you don't,”** he growled.  His fangs were drawn out to their fullest length as he spoke, shining ominously **.  “All this damn time you've been denying me from claiming what is rightfully** **_mine_ ** **.”** He pressed himself tightly against you and nuzzled into the crook of your neck.  His hot breath against your collarbone sent goosebumps along your arms.   **“From ravaging you when I** **_need_ ** **ed it the most.**

 

You felt a dark smirk cross his features as he brushed his mouth against your neck, pressing a delayed kiss against it until he was face to face with you again.   **“You've had your fill of running, Bella.  But now,”** his voice deepened to a level that was so low and husky it was as terrifying as it was arousing, the tones trailing through the air in haunting tilts and trimmers.  “ ** _you're_** **_mine_** **.”**

 

Without any sign or warning he sank his fangs into your neck and you screamed, crying out from the overwhelming cocktail of pain and pleasure the action ensued.  Simultaneously, Papyrus had called your SOUL out and both his orange and your yellow merged, causing him to shut his eye sockets as he shook and moaned.  Your wound healed in response and your back arched against him as the SOUL bonding sent throbbing pulses of want into your core.

 

“H-hey!  Papyrus be careful will you that h-mm!”  Papyrus pressed himself even tighter against you.  He thrust his melting tongue into your mouth and slide it over against your solid one.  It fluttered and bounced against the insides of your moist cavern so fast that it was like it was buzzing.  The pop rock feeling you were used to now sizzled and sparked inside your mouth and made it tingle with delight and your thoughts to swirl.  

 

Your eyes shot open when you felt something long and cold sliding over your body.  “Mm?”  Looking down you realized it was orange fluorescent tentacles that appeared to be coming out somewhere from Papyrus’s back.   You remained immobile and so you found yourself being fondled by the cool appendages.  Some slid under your shirt and crawled up your back and over your chest.  Another went down into your pants and pressed its tip against the wet spot in your panties.

 

Your nebulous thoughts were lit by the sparks dotting your vision.  All of this was making you so wanting, so dizzy.  His searing kisses with his frozen touches were overloading your senses.  His hot, fevered body and cold, smooth magic left you thrown into a swirling vortex of a blazing inferno and chilling blizzard.  

 

When Papyrus did part from you it was with a loud pop, his long tongue rolling out of his mouth as he panted.  You gasped for air, only for your breath to catch once more whilst you let out a startled mewl.  The tentacle that had curiously been prodding your panties had slid itself under your panties and poked at your wet entrance.  “Wh-what’re you doing?”  You breathed out.

 

**“Something we’ve both been wanting to do for a long time gattina.  Now,”** his eyelights blazed.  Two tentacles appeared and each wrapped themselves around your legs and forced them wide open, granting the larger tentacle access.  “ **Spread ‘em.”**

 

“P-Papyrus I-kyah!”  You plea was lost as the large tentacle slammed itself inside of you.  You whimpered as it wiggled.  Your legs squirmed from their holds as the cool texture of the appendage caused your steaming insides to tingle and-oh,  _ fuck _ .  Your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

 

It was slithering.  It was  _ slithering _ inside you and it felt so  _ good _ to have your clit touched and fill your insides and ohhh  _ Papyrus _ ….

 

Papyrus watched with hungry eyes as you melted under his tentacle’s advances.  He kneaded your breasts, shivering from how good it felt to hold your soft flesh in the contours of his hard bones.  And the way you looked as you came undone...Oh he was going to tear your cute little body apart.  

 

He leaned forward and playfully but at your collarbone, placing wanting nips and licks all around your upper chest and neck.  He chuckled as you moaned and pleaded for him, of what it was indiscernible with your broken pleas and wines in pitching tones and groans.   **“Sh, bellisima,”** he summoned another tentacle and had its tip place itself over your mouth in a silencing gesture.   **“Not so loud.”** He smirked and tilted his head to the side in a faux innocent manner.   **“You don't want** **_Sans_ ** **to hear you, do you?”**

 

Papyrus leaned forward and kissed your neck, breathing over your collarbone and moving to your sides to kiss your the curving slopes of shoulders.   **“Don't want my innocent brother to hear my bellissima’s naughty cries, do we?”**

 

Your back arched and he cursed, mouth watering at how sumptuous you were like this.  The tentacle at your mouth slid inside and you nearly choked on the ecto-organ as you moaned.  

 

**“** **_Suck_ ** **,”** he demanded.  You obeyed, your half-lidded eyes closing once more to suck on the smooth appendage as it thrust itself in and out of your mouth.  It was large, and you had to work hard to control what little air you had while not letting it agitate your gagging reflex.  Meanwhile, the tentacle inside you was stretching your inner walls began to vibrate before it massaged your clit.

 

“MMff!”  Your hips thrust themselves up desperately.  The tentacle inside you detached, a part of it going deeper into your hole while another finally discovered the soft bundle of nerves that drove you up the wall and attacked it.  Your toes curled and your legs quivered from the ache inside of you being filled and abused relentlessly by magic.

 

You quivered as fireworks surrounded your vision and screamed into the tentacle in your mouth.  Everything inside you was on fire and freezing, and your SOUL bonding with Papyrus's made electricity spark and flare inside your veins and into your core with throbbing jolts of desire.  

 

Papyrus was  _ everywhere _ ; your front, your back, your mouth, your sex-he was overriding every inch of your being with  _ him _ , his sparking, cooling magic and flaming, engulfing body was driving you insane.  He was straining all your senses and bending you farther and farther back until every part of you snapped with just him inside of you and a part of you, body and SOUL.

 

Your frazzled thoughts barely registered the sweet nothings, playful taunts, or low curses Papyrus murmured in Italian.  Your SOUL bond and slanted mind managed to catch a few phrases though, and it only made you want him more.   **“Fuck, Bella...You're so good….My bambina is soooo fuckin’ gooood….Mine….Need you gattina…”**

 

Finally you couldn't take it.  The intense coil that boiled and tended inside your lower abdomen the moment your orgasm squirted out of you against the tentacle and drilling along its body to the outside.  You screamed, the sound muffled by the tentacle occupied in your mouth as ever part of your body and SOUL was  _ alive _ and you glowed, immersed in the dazing pleasure. 

 

Papyrus removed the tentacles and you inhaled, gasping and choking for air as stars blurred your vision.  Drool leaked outside the corners of your mouth when the tentacle removed itself from you.  You felt your eyes become heavy and white creeping in through the corners of your vision.  

 

Before you could ride out the afterglow, let alone pass out, Papyrus tossed you onto the bed with a famished growl.  He pinned your arms above your head.  His eyelights flared and once more, glowing, orange bands bound your wrists and legs to effectively leave you completely inactive.  

 

You looked up at Papyrus inquisitively.  “I-i thought…?”  That was all you could wheeze out before you continued to gasp for air, lungs still on fire from the longevity of your lack of oxygen.

 

You were so cute.  His erection throbbed and strained against his boxers and he shuddered.  He's done enough watching and touching.  Now he needed to  _ taste _ you.  To enjoy the delicious cream of your insides that he could smell from your pheromones and it was diving him insane.

 

He breathed out a brisk, heavy laugh.   **“Oh no no, we’re not done yet gattina.”**  Papyrus quickly stretched his arms out and removed his tank top, discarding it with a careless toss to the far side of the room.  He proceeded to do the same with his boxers.   **“We have** **_a lot_ ** **of catching up to do.”** He grabbed your shirt and bra in one hand and your pants and underwear in the other.  

 

Papyrus then disappeared and reappeared to be positioned atop you once more.  You shivered from exposure and realized that Papyrus had teleported your clothes off of you, effectively leaving you stark naked and helpless to his advances.  

 

However the binds on your hands and legs vanished.  You blinked in surprise at your regained mobility and were about to ask Papyrus about it before he suddenly grabbed you by the waist.  You squeaked as he swung you up and laid himself down so you were on top of him.  Your blushing face flushed a darker shade when you realized that he had placed you directly on top of his mouth.  Though you were no longer restrained, his hands pressed into your upper thighs to keep you in place.

 

“Papyrus!”  You cried out when he thrust his tongue into you, massaging your clit over and over as it wrapped around the highly sensitive flesh.  You threw your head back and moaned.  Your hips bucked as you grinded them against Papyrus’s face as he literally ate you alive.  

 

“Oh Russ yes,” you moaned.  “More baby please I ne-ees you oh stah!-rs!”  You thrust your hips forward against him desperately and he complied.  His long, slick ecto-tongue was completely inside of you.  Your hands clawed at the bedsheets as you cried out his name and praises over and over again in an incessant wave of quivering pleasure as your body made love to his delicious mouth.  His magic made your insides spark and buzz while his organ vibrated and moved all the way up to your pelvis.

 

You choked on air.  “Oh-oh Papyrus,” you breathed.  “I-I need you s-soo b-baaa-aad.  Fuck, yes-there there!”  Stars flew and shimmered in your eyes and your head swam.  You tossed your head back as that familiar coil rapidly built up and threatened to explode.  

 

“P-Papyrus I can't hold it-anymore,” you whimpered.  

 

‘ **_Then don't hold back Bella.  Let me have you,’_ ** you heard his voice say.   **_‘Come to me.’_ **

 

“I-I-” that was the final straw that ignited the entire dam.  “I-RUSS!”  You screamed his name with you abused throat.  Your orgasm hit you like a freight train with far more force than the previous one.  Your body went limp and you slumped forward.  All your senses were gone or dulled-you didn't know, you were so out of it-and your limbs were numb as the afterglow enveloped your perception.  

 

Papyrus shifted to your positions.  He leaned forward and slammed himself inside you, your orgasm from earlier granting him the perfect lubrication-but leaving you overwhelmed and frazzled.  He let out a low moan while you yelped.

 

He settled his head into the crook of your neck and growled, the sound vibrating against your neck and shoulder.  His thrusts were far more powerful and faster than they've ever been before.  

 

His snarls and growls were ferocious in intensity as he ruthlessly pounded himself into you like a machine, the bed beaming and straining to hold itself together under his sheer power and tenacity.  

 

**“More, dammit,”** he hissed.   **“I   N e e d   Y o u.”** He bit into your shoulder and sapped the blood leaking out before your wound healed from the SOUL bonding.  Your taut voice could only keen and moan as Papyrus unraveled you.  You were losing feeling to your legs, your hands.  Everything was blurring and fading and you were losing your voice from the pleasure and pain that was taking over your body.

 

**“** **_I need you so much Bella.  Don't ever leave me again.”_ **  He picked up your legs and placed them above his shoulders to let him slide further inside you.  His rapid pace only quickened and his body blurred from how  _ fast _ he moved.

 

“Papyrus!”  You cried as the entire galaxy itself overtook your vision.  The electricity in the air surged.  Your glowing SOULs bonded and swirled around each other in an endless dance.  The pleasure and pain was too much-overloading your entire being and causing you to short-circuit.  Everything you thought, everything you felt, was Papyrus.

 

**“Say you're** **_mine_ ** **.  N** **_o one-Hrk!-else’s.  S   A   Y        I   T   .”_ **

 

“I-aham-ma-aa yours!”

 

**_“You belong to me and O N L Y   M  E.”._ ** He snarled as he reclaimed your neck in merciless bites that were full of lust and possessiveness.   **_“N O T   F U C K I N G T R A N N E R’ S.”_ **

 

**_“_ ** Papy!”  You couldn't hold on for much longer.  

 

**_“Vile filth does not deserve you.  M Y   B E L L I S S I M A    I S   A L L   M I N E!”_ **

 

“R-Russ!”

 

**_“I    R E F U S E   T O   L O S E   W H A T ‘ S   P R E C I O U S    T O   M E.”_ **

 

You were fading out, your vision spinning and the coil tightening and your body numbing.  “P-Pap!”

 

**_“W H O   D O   Y O U   B E L O N G   T O MI AMORE?”_ **

 

“Y-you!”  You were oh, so close.  You could practically taste release.

 

**_“T H A T ‘ S   R I G H T.  N O W   S A Y   T H E   N A M E   T O    W H O M    Y O U   B E L O N G.”_ **

 

**_“_ ** Papyrus!”

 

**_“ L O U D E R!”_ ** He roared.

 

As the wave reached its looming peak above the far horizon it slammed back down onto you, everything becoming white and black with electric blue and purple sparks and dots glittering and jolting.  The very essence of your being shuddered with the release of all the love and lust it had to shower the loved that was inside of it.  And the coil snapped along with the last shreds of your vision as you gave everything to the love of your life.

 

“PAPYRUS!”

  
  


At Doki Doki Kokoro, Mari-Anne frowned as she gazed up at the double doors.  You'd never once missed a day at work, even when you were sick.  So where were you now?

 

The old man-one who you would've recognized as the one Tranner had road raged at all those months before had you been present-she was packing the first few volumes of  _ Gintama _ for sipped his tea while he watched her with dark, thoughtful eyes.  “What's got ya so fluttery?  Yer movin’ like a bee trapped in a vase.

 

“Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mr. Gus,” she apologized.  “But one of my senpais, her name’s —————— by the way, is usually here by now.  And she's never called in sick before so I'm worried.”

 

“Y/n…oh yes, I remember her.”  He chunked and sipped his tea with a knowing look.  “Betcha it's the skeleton.”

 

“W-what?”  She immediately blushed, recalling how...forward...Papyrus had been in taking you away.  ‘ _ Oh my goodness,senpai can really get it _ .’

 

Within the laboratory of two of the brightest intellects to ever grace the Bright Lights Institute, Undyne was comfortably nestled into one of hers and Papyrus’s bean bag chairs as she fervently watched  _ Fairy Tail OVA _ number 5.  She never took her eye off the television screen as she ate her ramen, slurping the noodles off the chopsticks.  

 

Undyne abruptly sat upright and gasped, her eye sparkling as a wide grin spread across her face.  “M-my ship senses are tingling!” She squealed.  

 

Undyne cast a glance at the calendar and blushed happily, a light trail of blood leaking or of her ‘nose’.  She held a tissue up to stop the bleeding and giggled.  “A-and it’s that day, too!”  She raised her chopsticks  into the air in a toast.  “G-go get some, Y/n!”

 

Meanwhile, Muffet's was having a relaxed, leisurely day.  There was a steady flow of customers that Muffet had enough time to serve and leisure without stress.  

 

Calvin and Blue were chatting with Dogami and Dogaressa when Blue noticed something.  “Heh, anybody see Y/n lately?” He asked as he looked around the restaurant.

 

Calvin raised his eyebrows in surprise.  “Come to think of it, I haven't seen her come in at all.”

 

Muffet was talking to Grillby, who had decided to swing by and converse when she overheard that tidbit of conversation.  “Fufufufufufu,” she chuckled.  

 

Grillby looked at her curiously, though with the comedic swirls on his  glasses it was hard to think he was doing anything other than being absurdly silly.  “It's Papyrus’s last day of his Heat, and Y/n is his girlfriend.”  She used two hands to wipe a mug while another two busied himself with the cash register and the final four prepare Grillby’s tea and her coffee.  

 

Grillby nodded in understanding, a mouth appearing as he smirked widely.

 

It was not attractive.  Not at all.  Muffet repudiated, though a tell-tale blush flickered on her cheeks.  

 

He leaned against the countertop with one arm and the other rest itself down as he held his face in his hand, luring Muffet as he thoughtfully tapped his fingers on the bar.  “Interesting.  I'm not too far from mine myself.”  Muffet stifled a shiver that wanted to trail itself down her spine from the husky, deep baritone Grillby possessed.  His y’s and r’s tilted into what you would've called “England’s English voice actor but with a deeper baritone” had you been present.  “Perhaps we could partake in their little misadventure sometime.”

 

Muffet raised an eyeridge as she maintained an apathetic expression at best.  “Oh?  And what makes you think I would do willingly engage in such a thing deary?”

 

“That's the purpose of an invitation, is it not?”  He retorted.  “To inquire if the lovely miss would desire it so.  Hehehehe.”  He laughed suddenly, leaning back in favor of swirling on the stool.  “Silly little spider!”

 

Really, was too much.

 

Determined to have the last word, Muffet leveled her gaze onto the fire elemental.  “Grillby?”

 

He paused his strange fire dance to look at her and-oh, he was hanging upside down in front of her.  Cheeky devil.  That Spider-Man impersonation was pushing it, but very well.  “Yes little miss Muffet?”

 

She smiled beatifically and pressed a finger to his mouth, surprising him.  “I'd recommend you offer a dinner invitation before pursuing third base.”  She turned, a large grin overtaking her features as she skated away to serve a few waving customers.  She didn't have to turn around to know that Grillby’s orange-yellow features were now ignited in a vivid sky-blue as he blushed.

 

She still got it.

 

Napstablook was enjoying having his boyfriend over for echo flower tea.  Key emphasis on ‘was’.  He sweatdropped slightly as he wanted Sans dump buckets labeled ‘Holy Water’ onto himself.

 

“Babe I don't think that's really necessary…” Sans was pure enough as it was.  Why would he feel the need to do that?

 

Sans shuddered.  “YOU TRY HEARING YOUR BROTHER MERCILESSLY FUCK HIS MATE AND NOT BE TRAUMATIZED.”  He fell to his side and crouched in the fetal position.  “...SO...MUCH...FUCKING…”

 

“...ok then,” Napstablook bent down and carried Sans to the couch.  “I propose a movie marathon of _Zootopia_ , _Moana_ , _Masterminds_ , _Ace Ventura_ , and _Good_ _Burger_ while splurging ourselves on ice cream.”

 

Sans immediately peeked up and fist-bumped the air.  “AAAND LIFE IS GOOD AGAIN!”  Napstablook chuckled and pressed a loving kiss against his foreskull.  “Sure is, babe.  It sure is.”

 


	33. 400 Kudos Special (Or Was)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the span of time after Chapter 13 and before Chapter 19.

Coffee With a Spoon of Sin

 

It was one of those mornings. You yawned and wiggled out of Papyrus's grip. Making your way out of bed, you shuffled over to the bathroom to wake yourself up. While a cold shower did help, there was no pick me up quite like a cup of café.

 

Okay. Sure a cold shower was a quick jolt of energy, but it should at least wake you up a little bit. You frowned and ribbed your eyes furiously as yes, you were still utterly and completely exhausted.

 

The scent of delicious, home made cooking flooded your nostrils and you inhaled. Mm, maybe some delicious Sans food would give you the wake up call you needed.

 

You made your way down the stairs and waved to the two brothers, Papyrus chilling at the dining table and Sans serving crêpes on your plates. "Good morning, Papyrus. Morning, Sans." Your heart skipped a beat when Papyrus smiled at you, his eyes roaming you appreciatively as he helped pull the chair out for you to sit next to him.

 

"Good morning, Y/n."

 

"MORNING, Y/N! YOU LOOK SLEEPY." Sans noted, taking in the bags under your eyes and your droopy eyelids.

 

"Yeah. It's just one of those days." You said, helping yourself to a spoonful of that chocolate pancake goodness. "You wouldn't happen to have any coffee, would you?"

 

Sans nodded. "I THOUGHT EITHER YOU OR PAPYRUS WOULD NEED IT. I MADE MY OWN SPECIAL BATCH TO GIVE YOU BOTH SOME ENERGY! MWEH HEH HEH!" You patted the top of his skull in thanks and got up to pour yourself a cup of said coffee.

 

"That's really nice of you. Thanks, Blue." You took a large mouthful

 

-and promptly spit it out back into the cup.

 

You stared down at the drink in disgust. "Curry?! Sans who in their right mind puts curry in coffee-it tastes horrible!" You exclaimed, wrinkling your nose as you wipe your tongue out on the washcloth next to you.

 

Sans continued to grin brightly. "I NEVER SAID IT TASTED GOOD. BUT IT DID WAKE YOU UP, DIDN'T IT?"

 

"I-oh yeah. It did. Huh. Uh, thanks Sans." You said and bent down to his height to give him a quick hug. "I'm going to go get my stuff and head to Doki Doki Kokoro." As you walked back up to yours and Papyrus's room, you yawned and stretched, getting the last of your weary muscles into gear. Unaware that Papyrus watched the way your shirt hung off your body or your chest constrict.

 

As soon as you were gone, he locked his gaze on your coffee cup and held it, smiling lazily at his brother with orange cheekbones. "Welp, can't waste perfectly good coffee, now can we?"

 

Sans stared at Papyrus in surprised disgust. "You're not really going to-" Papyrus took deep mouthfuls of the drink, extending his tongue to lick the tip where your lips had made contact with it and he shivered, giving a low, happy groan as he imagined that he was licking your smooth,

luscious lips. "Y/n..."

 

"OKAY, NO." Sans took the coffee cup from his brother and held it away from his grasp as Papyrus reached for it. "Bro I-"

 

"I'M SORRY BROTHER. I UNDERSTAND THE PAIN OF UNREQUITED LOVE, BUT I CAN'T WATCH YOU DO THIS. ITS SIN."

 

"But I'm a filthy sinner."

 

Sans sighed and walked to the sink, dumping the contents down the drain and then placing the empty cup into the dishwasher. "UNFORTUNATELY, I KNOW."

 

Sweaters Are a Huge Turn On

 

"It's Laundry Day on a vocation day, woohoo gimme your clothes you sexy stripper and i'mma get 'em clean and fold them nicely." You said in a song song voice as you folded yours, Papyrus's, and Sans's laundry that had just finished its cleaning. Since really, what's a more fun way to fold laundry than say ridiculous shit?

 

And you'd have to thank Undyne later for your pajama sweater. It had an adorable chibi version of Sebastian and Grell fighting on it, and was so lois it was like you were covered in a soft, warm blanket that smelled like cookies.

 

You were about halfway through the load of laundry when Papyrus walked in, smoking one of his Monster Cigarettes while carrying a bag in one hand while the other opened the door. "Uh hey, Y/n."

 

"Hi Papyrus. Did you get the reading glasses you wanted?" He had gone out about an hour ago to get new ones after you had accidentally broken them. How you did it you would never know.

 

"Yeah, the lady had the lenses in vermillion and for half off, so that was a score." The room was a bit too quiet, with an underlying tension wafting in the atmosphere. Papyrus tried to prevent the shy blush that was threatening to spill across his cheekbones as he looked at you

.

"I got you some Chinese takeout. I remember you saying that you liked Chow Mien."

 

You looked up at him in wonder, amazed that he had remembered such a minor detail that you had randomly blurted out in a previous conversation. "You got me Chinese takeout?"

 

"Yeah." He gently set the bag down next to you on the bed and placed both hands into his hoodie's pockets. "And, can I ask a favor?"

 

You smiled, the sight making his SOUL melt and he struggled not to turn into a pile of orange goo on the floor. "Of course."

 

"Could you not wear those sexy clothes?" He gestured to your sweater. You looked down at it and then him in confusion. Your sweater looked fine. Was he talking about your other clothes?

 

"What do you mean?"

 

He plucked the cigarette out from his mouth to let out an exasperated sigh. "I mean if we're gonna live in the same house together-you me and Sans, that is-I would rather you not wear clothes that made you look so...pert."

 

"You don't want me to wear anything tight or revealing?" You said slowly, still majorly confused. Well, if that was the problem, it made sense. But you didn't really wear those kinds of clothes.

 

"No no," he shook his head. "Tight and revealing is like society's stereotypical aesthetic of beauty to the point where the purpose of seduction is really overdone and futile."

 

....What?...

 

"So things like your loose sweaters and shirts are a huge turn on, and I don't want to ffffuu-deal with that confusion."

 

"...Wait, so modest clothes are sexy?" Was he high right now?

 

"I mean like-like that sweater!" Papyrus exclaimed and gestured wildly. Your eyebrows furrowed. You lightly pulled the collar away from your neck to stare at it, then back to Papyrus as you regarded him with disbelief.

 

"This is a turn on?"

 

"Yes!" He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's a huge turn on! You can't just prance around in clothes like that here-Sans would hate to see you in something so lewd."

 

You stared at the other folded sweaters next to you. Was it possible to have a sweater Kink? Because unless Papyrus had one, there was no way in hell that those things were remotely sexy.

 

Papyrus sighed and began to go out of the room before he paused underneath the doorway. He turned around to face you, holding his arms out. "In all fairness, is there anything you don't want me to wear?" Because he may or may not have sounded sexist, but really he was struggling to put moves on you without you knowing. Was it working?

 

...Somebody please tell him it was working.

 

You looked him up and down. You've never had a problem with his clothes before, and now was no exception. "Uh, no, you're good."

 

"Okay." He tucked his hands into his pockets and left, softly closing the door behind him before he went to read Sans his Bedtime Story.

 

You continued to stare at the loose, modest articles of clothing and back to the more revealing garments in bemusement, wondering what on Earth had just happened.

 

Updogg

 

You and Papyrus were relaxing m on the couch, you leaning against the right armrest with your legs propped up on his lap. Oddly enough, he didn't mind it. Not that you were complaining. It made the position you were in all the more easy to relax.

 

Although it felt nice to relax, it also made you bored. A devilish smile crossed your lips as you snuck a glance at Papyrus. And what better way to kill boredom than be a little shit? You turned to him and sighed. "Man, I could really go for some Updogg right about now."

 

Papyrus raised a bony ridge as he looked at you. "What?"

 

"Like, Updogg. You know-super cool? Super yummy?"

 

"Y/n, what is Updogg?"

 

You grinned victoriously. "Nothing really-what's up with you?"

 

Papyrus stared at you for a moment before his eye sockets widened in realization, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Oh my stars."

 

You burst into laughter, clutching your ribs when it began to get harder and harder to breathe. "Bwahahahaha! O-oh my god, Papyrus!"

 

He sighed before letting out a rueful chuckle. "Heh. You must be so proud of yourself right now."

 

"I-I have never in my life gotten that to work! A-and you just-phsew! Oh, Papyrus." You giggled, sitting back up to lay him on the shoulder. "This is why we love you."

 

"Do me a favor and let me swallow what little pride I have left, please."

 

"Hahahaha! Nope!" You jumped off the couch and ran to Sans's room. "Hey Sans! Guess what?"

 

The smaller skeleton opened the door and yawned, giving you a tired smile. "YES, Y/N?"

 

Papyrus groaned and sank deeper into the couch. Damn you and your cute looks. How could he not have seen that coming?

"I got Papyrus to say 'What's Updogg!'" Sans's eyes shot open and he gasped, proudly high giving you.

 

"NICE! I AM SO PROUD OF Y-OH HOLD ON." Sans took out his phone and dialed Alphys's number.

 

"Yello?" It sounded like she was drinking something.

 

"ALPHYS, Y/N MADE PAPYRUS SAY 'WHAT'S UPDOGG?'!"

 

And apparently she was, because there was a loud sound of her spitting it out to laugh uproariously while banging her fists on a table. Oh, and Undyne was there too, but complaining about the drink all over her shirt. "Way to go, punk!"

 

And the next few minutes was everyone teasing Papyus for not seeing something so obvious coming while he desired nothing more than to crawl into a roadside ditch with Hobo Joe.

 

Video Game Night

 

Ah, video game night. A lovely time to rage quit some of society's best, trashiest video games full of amazing characters as you play surrounded by assholes you call friends.

 

Yep, it was good.

 

Undyne sat on the end of the couch, Alphys leaning over to hug her girlfriend, resting her head against her breasts while she stared at you playing the game. Papyrus sat down next to you, chewing on some gum. All four of you were in your pajamas, enjoying this short time together. Except for you.

 

"Fuck!" You cursed, moving your hands along the controls furiously as a bunch of Dead Ops wannabes tried to assassinate you all at once. Undyne giggled and you snickered. "Why helloooo, what lovely eyes you have behind yo' glasses."

 

Undyne began to grab at her sides as you helped Deadpool piss with the soldiers and make fun of their dick sizes. "Are you enjoying this? Laughing at my urination misery you sadistic jerk."

 

"Says the masochist." Alphys sang.

 

"Shut up Al."

 

Later, you encountered one among many glitches that made you want to pull your hair out.

 

"Come on come on come-damn it, Wade!" You raged as there was another goddamn boss fight glitch. "Deadpool why must you hurt me so?!"

 

Alphys snickered. "Nice. A game of a character you're a huge fan of and you manage to find a glitch."

 

"Don't be a little bitch Alphys and fuck Undyne." You retort and reset to head back to the scene where Wolverine comes up.

 

"Later. I'm busy watching you suck ass."

 

"You suck."

 

"You swallow." You heard Papyrus suddenly choke next to you, hitting his chest repeatedly as he coughed. You took a moment to look him over. "Paps, are you okay?" You put a hand on his arm and he laughed nervously, his orange blush causing his cheekbones to glow.

 

"Y-yeah. Sorry, I just had a, uh, image." And you may or may not have been moaning his name, staring up at him with

Okay no! He did not need to have a boner right now. Especially in front of Undyne and Alphys. They would never let him live it down.

 

"Geez. See, Alphys?" You shook your head and went back to the game, perking up at the prospect of what was about to happen in the game. "Papyrus saw you with a large dick and me giving you a blowjob while Udyne makes out with you as you fondle her boobs."

 

Alphys choked on nothing and Undyne quickly covered her nosebleed while Papyrus's sockets bulged. "Holy fuck stars!"

 

You laughed as Deadpool piloted the Blackbird, Rogue, Wolverine and the others screaming in the background as he crash landed in Genosha. "Nya Nya Nya Nya, I killed everyone."

 

"I-I worry about you. Th-This level of Deadpool is not healthy." Undyne sighed.

"Oh wait hold up-here's the Wolvy scene!" Deadpool began to slap Wolverine repeatedly to wake him up, and you joined in as he said the most ridiculous things.

"That's for all the clown jokes! That's for never calling just to say hi! That's because I get aroused when I slap people! That's for all the furry midgets in the world! That's because I feel like it! Why-Won't-you-wake-up! Wake up! That's because the player keeps pushing the button! That's because I love slapping fleshy things with this hand!" You couldn't do anymore before you burst into laughter, falling down as tears fell from your eyes.

 

"Oh my god, I love this game! You know what, screw the glitches, Deadpool rocks bitches!"

 

Papyrus rolled his eyelights and leaned against you, keeping his slouch so your arm movements wouldn't jab him. "Heh. The way you talk about him sounds like you love him."

 

"Of course I love Deadpool. He's amazing," you say, not noticing how Papyrus's smile fell.

 

"If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?" Alphys teased, watching with amusement how Papyrus suddenly seemed less than pleased with Deadpool.

He was so not jealous of a video game character. Totally.

 

"Oh look, guys." You laughed, watching as Deadpool saw his 'number one fan.' "He's going to boob grab Cable."

 

You laughed as Deadpool thought he was nuzzling into that hot chick's breasts when he was really nuzzling into Cable's chest. Oh god, that scene would never not be funny.

 

Alphys and Undyne exchanged devious glances as Alphys quietly slid off the couch to place herself at your right side. Undyne joined, but on Papyrus's left. "Yo Y/n...If you like the scene so much-"

Alphys suddenly shoved you towards Papyrus while Undyne shoved Papyrus's face onto your chest. "-why don't you reenact it?"

 

You froze, wanting to speak but no decipherable words came out. Papyrus seemed to have a similar problem, his whole body heating up as it went stiff.

"Hahaha! Dude, get some hands in on that!" Alphys grabbed his hands and smashed them against your chest.

You made a....very feminine...sound to say the least....

 

Undyne and Alphys's faces heated up at your unintentional gasp and moan, their surprise causing them to release their holds on Papyrus and he stumbled backwards, staring up at nothing with his sockets dark. His whole face was orange, sweat poured down his skull, and there was a small trail of blood going down his nose indent.

 

You jumped up and ran off to your room, slamming the door shut during your frantic escape to compose yourself.

 

"Alphys....Undyne...." The two girlfriends looked down at their friend, their faces turning pale at his dark look.

 

"You have five seconds to run."

 

Shower Interruption

 

Papyrus hummed quietly to himself as he looked through the manga Undyne had given him. It was called 'Black Butler' and looked decent, in terms of the art itself. At work, Undyne had forgotten to give it to you at Doki Doki Kokoro and so asked him to give it to you. And according to Undyne, you also had a kink for being called a Mistress and the partner the servant.

 

Oh, how he'd love to role play that. Unfortunately, unrequited love took a lot of fun possibilities away. But then again, it would be a lot of fun to tease you about it.

With that in mind, he grinned as he made his way upstairs to the room the two of you shared. He opened the door and went to the bathroom, where he heard you singing something about a 'Monochrome Kiss'.

 

He walked in, not hearing that the water was quietly running. "Hey Y/n, Undyne wanted me to give this to-". His sockets widened as he realized that a) you were taking a shower b) you were naked and c) YOU WERE STARING RIGHT AT HIM.

 

An awkward silence filled the room as both your faces flushed and you tried to quickly hid behind the shower curtains, only to realize that they weren't there and so you settled with crossing your arms and pressing your legs together. "P-Papyrus! Kn-knock next time, damnit!"

 

"I-uh-holy shit...." He stammered. Damn, what was the temperature in here? He was sweltering. "U-Undyne wanted me to give you this mango-manga-and I-fuck....I'm sorry..." Your strong, shapely legs and-chest....dripping water so it shines and-wowWA.

 

"You know, the worst thing you can do right now is stare." You grumbled, looking away from him with a shy blush as you realized that he was still staring at you with that rapturous gaze.

 

"I wouldn't want to-I mean, look at you because-uh-"

 

You looked up at him in surprise. Ouch. That had hurt. "I'm not beautiful?"

 

"What?! No! Of course not you're absolutely gorgeous!" Your face flushed deeper along with his. "I-I meant that I don't want to make you uncomfortable and-oh, geez, this so bad. Like, sorry. I'm sorry. Real sorry."

 

"I-it's okay. Would you please-you know?" You reluctantly moved your arms away from your chest to point to the door and grab a towel.

 

"Right. So I'll just leave this here then." With shaking hands, he placed the book down onto the counter. You nodded, and looked down at him in surprise. Oh my. He was-oh...wow…

 

You began to dry yourself off and looked away from Papyrus in embarrassment. "Um, again, I'm sorry and I'm gonna go out now....I'll see you later and-bye."

Papyrus quickly teleported out to the kitchen and began to fill a cup of freezing water on his face. Sans was perfecting one of his puzzles as he looked up at his brother. "OH HELLO-"

 

Papyrus threw the cup of cold water onto his face, drenching his hoodie in water. "-BROTHER?"

 

"Hey bro." Papyrus mumbled, stiffly walking to the nearest closet.

"BROTHER ARE YOU UNWELL?"

 

"Go see Napstablook taking a shower, get a boner, and then come and talk to me about it." Sans's face erupted into blue and the orb in his hands fell, clattering into the dining room table.

 

"BROTHER WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

 

"Anything and everything."

 

Boss Ass Bitch

 

Random spur-of-the-moment things seemed to happen to you more often now that you lived with the skeleton brothers. One such moment was when, during the weekly Movie Night, Alphys jumped on top of the table and declared that everyone was going to go clubbing.

 

"What-now?" You asked, incredulous. It was already 9:30.

 

"Hells yeah! She said, picking Undyne up by the arm and carrying her princess style. "We'll need to hurry up and get our club clothes from home. Yo, dork." Alphys ruffled the top of Sans's head. "You wanna come? Maybe you'll learn a thing or two to put a move on Naps."

 

Sans lightly blushed and shook his head. "A-AH, NO THANK YOU. CLUBS ARE RATHER INDECENT. YOU ALL GO AHEAD AND HAVE FUN THOUGH."

 

"Suit yourself, pal." Alphys chuckled and began to march out the door. "Hurry up and get dressed, punks. Try not to get caught up her skirt, Papyrus!"

 

"Says you." He retorted.

 

"I do!" She laughed, carrying her girlfriend away to her home to dress up. Papyrus sighed and shook his head. He stood up and extended a hand to you, helping you onto your foot.

 

"Well, might as well start dressing. If there's one thing Alphys hates, it's being late." He chuckled.

 

"Alright." The two of you made your way upstairs to your room. Papyrus shifted through his drawers for one of his many hoodies(you wouldn't be surprised if he had his own store) while you searched through the closet.

 

"I don't have any rave clothes, but Undyne and I found this dress..." You said, plucking out the article of clothing from its hiding spot.  

 

He turned his head to look at you as you held the dress up in front of your body. It was a mini black sequin with an oversized tee. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at it. "Looks good."

 

"Just right for clubbing?"

 

He chuckled. "I don't see why not." Papyrus then took off the hoodie he was wearing and set it on the bed. He put it on and held his arms out wide. "How is it?"

You observed it-unlike his usual orange hoodie, this one hugged his frame nicely, and had a zipper on the front with a symbol of the moon and stars. You began to grin as you took in the black background with the glowing purple Starman on it.

 

"Oh my god. You're a freaking Earthbound fan." You laughed. "Nerd."

 

Papyrus chuckled and leaned down to gently flick your forehead. "Says the girl who knows 'X Gonna Give It To Ya' by heart."

 

"What can I say? I'm a Deadpool kinda girl." You chuckled and went to the bathroom to change. Papyrus hummed to himself as he waited for you, tuning into the sounds of clothing falling to the floor. Did you have a Deadpool bra set? Because that would be so adorable....Then again, if you did have it, it wasn't like he'd be able to see them anyway.

 

He heard the door click open and smiled, opening his mouth to speak but stopping when he took you in. You shyly held your hands together in the front of the dress, a light blush crossing your cheeks as you noticed Papyrus's continuous staring. "How do I look?"

 

"Gorgeous." He breathed, brushing a strand of your hair behind your ear. "Like, damn-girl-my-jaw-just-dropped kind of gorgeous."

 

"Thanks." You took in his Earthbound hoodie and date pants. "You're looking pretty hot yourself, Paps."

 

Papyrus chuckled. "Thanks. We weirdos clean up nicely." He extended his arm and you linked yours with his. Sans smiled brightly when he saw the two of you, his blue eyelights turning into excited stars.

 

"WOWIE! YOU TWO LOOK AMAZING! MWEH HEH HEH!"

 

"Thanks, Sans. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

 

Sans shook his head. "NO THANK YOU. I'M GOING TO TRY AND AVOID BECOMING A FILTHY SINNER FOR AS LONG AS I CAN. THAT BEING SAID," he quickly ran up to hug both you and Papyrus. "HAVE FUN! BUT NOT TOO MUCH FUN! ALCOHOLISM IS NOT HEALTHY, AND GRINDING YOUR PELVISES ON THINGS ISN'T REALLY DANCING..."

 

"Okay. Bye, Sans."

 

"BYE PAPS! BYE Y/N!" He waved, closing the door behind the two do you as you made your way to Undyne's house.

 

Alphys looked over yours and Papyrus's clothes in approval. "Lookin' good you two! Spicin' it up for tonight's date, huh?"

 

You and Papyrus blushed. "It's not a date, Alphys. You said you wanted to go clubbing." You accused, quickly hugging Undyne before the four of you hopped into Alphys's car.

 

"Hey, not my fault you two are hopelessly in love."

 

"Are you narrating your life story again?"

 

"The injured Captain of the Royal Guard retreats to her happy place."

 

"O-oh my stars, A-Al."

 

The club itself was fairly decent, and reminded you of Muffet's diner, but with techno lights. And alcohol. And people dirty dancing to Venus Pop music.

The stools were comfy, but nothing like the ones at Muffet's. You and Papyrus were sitting at the bar stools while Undyne and Alphys had gone dancing. Alphys and a little bit too much to drink before hand and was doing some pretty darn hilarious dancing if you did say so yourself.

 

Seriously-how did she think she could twirl Undyne with her shorter height?

 

The bartender handed you your Faizan Ali and Papyrus his Boston Cooler. The two of you took long sips from your drinks as you savored the tastes. Papyrus looked at you curiously. "What, don't want any ice cream?"

 

You smiled and shook your head. "No thank you. I like this drink better. And besides,". You pretended to not notice his blush when you took a long sip from your drink. "Orange is my favorite."

 

Papyrus grinned and turned back to his drink with a shiver. "Nyeh heh...Thanks-I mean, I'm glad you like it..."

 

You decided to spare the tall skeleton and gestured to Alphys and Undyne. "Look at Alphys go. She's cutting the rug!"

 

Papyrus raised a bony ridge. "Literally."

 

"Wait, where did she even get those giant scissors? And is Undyne doing the worm?" This was like that one Spongebob episode with SpongeBob and Pearl dancing.

 

"I think we'd better show those two amateurs how it's done." Papyrus finished his drink in one quick gulp before sliding it to the bartender. He stood from his stool and led you to the dance floor, beginning to twirl you to the beat. "What say you?"

 

"Shut up and dance with me," you laugh, holding onto his hands as you were lifted into the air and brought back down again. You had to admit, swing was a fun dancing type!

 

A few moments later, a tall, blonde girl cut in as she took your hands into her own. "Mind if I cut in?"

 

Before Papyrus could answer, the girl swept you away, taking the lead as you followed in her Foxtrot.

 

Papyrus frowned and quickly teleported, stealing you away as the girl was about to dip you. "Sorry, but I prefer Dippin' Dolls."

 

You giggled at Papyrus's pun as he tried to make you dance with him like Adam did in _Blast From the Past_. The blonde raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips before she smirked. A challenge, hm?

 

When Papyrus twirled you again, the blonde quickly cut in to take you away. Papyrus was starting to get annoyed as she continued to dance with you, only this time, with her hands on your waist. She spun you around, lifting you into the air so your legs wrapped around her as she dipped you, leaning into your face with a lustful grin.

 

Nope. Nope nope nope nope nuh-uh.

Papyrus used his magic to pull you back to him, feeling his ire rose when he saw the flustered look on your face. Well, blonde-could you do this?

 

Papyrus lifted you with an arm and spun you around, using magic to make you twirl and spin in the air before landing into his arms with a small thud. He then finished the whole thing by holding you close and dipping you, sending a triumphant wink to the blonde before he pulled you up. She nodded and sighed, giving a careless shrug before moving on to find some other partner. Nearly everyone applauded-especially Alphys and Undyne.

 

After that, you four decided to head back home-you've had enough dancing for one day. Thank God you didn't wear heels-because damn your feet would've been bleeding and bruised.

 

"Way to go you two-busting up that carpet like its nothin'." Alphys congratulated as she swayed from side to side, holding onto Undyne for support.

 

"You're one to talk. You somehow found a giant pair of scissors and legit tried to cut the carpeting up." You chuckled, leaning against Papyrus with a yawn.

 

"H-hey. D-do you all want to stop at Yogurtland? I-I'm kind of hungry after all that dancing." Undyne pointed to the store up ahead.

 

"Great idea babe."

 

"Sure, I'm down.

 

"Dessert is always welcome."

 

Papyrus offered to pay for the ice cream, but Alphys insisted that since this outing was her idea, she should be the one to pay for it. After you all got your ice cream, you went outside to the park and laid down the grass. Papyrus laid beside you as the two of you are your ice cream and talked. Alphys and Undyne were sharing theirs under the tree nearby, but this eventually lead to an intense make out session between the two.

 

"Well tonight was a lot of fun. I didn't know you were such and aggressive dancer, Paps." You chuckled.

 

"I'm just full of surprises."

 

You snicker. "Yeah you are. I still can't get over that you're an Earthbound nerd. That's just gold." Papyrus blushed orange and as he took another scoop of his ice cream.

 

"Deadpool."

 

"Science."

 

"Anime."

 

"Italy."

 

"Hey, Italy is awesome." He argued.

 

"Yeah it is. But you're still a nerd."

 

"Says the nerd." You playfully shoved him and laughed, dodging as Papyrus tried to flick some ice cream at you. You two ere enjoying yourselves until a tall man walked by. He stopped when he saw you, giving a low whistle as he took in your outfit and began to make his way towards you.

 

"Wow. You must be a Jalapeño pepper because you're the hottest thing I've seen all day." He grinned. Papyrus narrowed his sockets at the man and you raised a brow.

That was the definition of cheesy.

 

"I'm sorry, but can I help you?" "Ooh, to the point. I like it." He rummaged through his pocket, no doubt searching for something. As he pulled out a wallet, you became aware of the alcohol on him.

 

"How much do you charge for two hours?"

Papyrus quickly put himself in front of you as he looked at the man. "She is not some common whore you can pick up when you feel like it."

 

"Oh?" He sneered, looking at Papyrus in a way that made you want to slap him because he was like Bill. "And why would she care? It's not like you're her boyfriend, monster."

 

Oh this fucker was gonna get it.

 

"-How much?" You asked, stepping back in front of Papyrus. He looked down at you with a surprised, concerned look.

 

"What?"

 

You took the money from the man. Twenty bucks. Nice. "But Y/n, you can't just-"

 

The man smiled when you walked to him, smiling serenely. His smile dropped, however, when you pulled him down to your height and grabbed him by the collar. You quickly punched him in the face as he remained immobile, and the man stared at you in confusion and dawning horror.

"Well, you gave me twenty bucks for two hours. So, I'm going to give you two hours of some but kicking. Or as Zenyatta would say, the only transcendence you're in for is the major ass-whooping you're about to get."

 

You began to brawl with the man-well, beat him up was more accurate, because you were a far better fighter compared to him. Papyrus watched with awe, his mouth slightly parted as he took you in. Was it wrong that he found that you kicking ass was seriously hot? Because goddamn it was hot.

 

"Whoo!" Alphys cheered, making Papyrus jump slightly when she appeared next to him, Undyne close behind. "A fight is always awesome. Save some ass for me to kick, punk!" She said, before charging in and joining you in what was now a cartoon dust cloud.

 

Undyne and Papyrus stared at the fighting, large blushes on their faces.

"I-it's not wrong that it's seriously hot how A-Alphys can kick ass, I-is it?"

 

"I feel you."

Ahenfor: A.K.A. Papyrus's Revenge

 

Oh yes. Papyrus smirked deviously as you made yourself a snack in the kitchen. He laid down onto the couch and chuckled. Nothing was better than revenge, and today, he would redeem himself from the humiliation you had put him through.

You began to walk into the room, as clueless-and beautiful-as ever. Oh, Y/n. Unfortunately for you, you'd have to learn that in this world, there could only be one Master of Comedy.

 

He quickly closed his eyes when you took a seat next to him, finishing off the Cliff bar that you were eating and grabbed the remote, turning to Cartoon Network. Because fuck it, is grown ups deserve to have some fun, too.

 

Papyrus groaned, pretending let out a few pained coughs to grab your attention. You quickly turned to him in worry. "Papyrus, are you okay?" You asked, concerned.

 

"Y/n..." He coughed again, letting out another low groan. "I don't feel so good."

You quickly leaned over him, placing a hand on his head. Damn, nice view. Heheheh~okay no he was better than that. "You feel a little warm. Do you want me to take your temperature? I think Sans left the thermometer around here somewhere."

 

He weakly shook his head. "N-no, it's fine. Could you do me a favor and get me some Ahenfor?"

 

What kind of medicine was that? "I'm sorry, Papyrus. Did you mean medicine?" You gently cradled his face in your hands, not an easy feat considering that you had to hold yourself up over Papyrus or else our body would be on top of his.

"Ahenfor, Y/n." He rasped. "I-I need Ahenfor."

 

Okay seriously what the flying fuck.

"Papyrus what's Ahenfor?"

 

He grinned wickedly up at you, his façade of illness immediately dispersing. "Laying an egg, of course."

 

You blinked, processing that information before you quickly let go of his face, jumping forward to sit in his lap as you beat his chest. "You-you jerk!" You yelled, half-assed hitting him over and over again. "I thought you were sick and I was worried about you, damnit!"

 

He laughed, easily catching your fists in his hands and pulled them up over his head, bringing you face to face. "Oh? And tell me, Y/n." He placed his nose indent against your nose, making your mouth go dry as you stared into his mesmerizing eyelights. "How does it feel to get burned?"

 

You remained silent. Frankly, you were too hot and bothered to care about his teasing. Just...The way you sat ontop of him, how your hands were intertwined, and how he stared into your eyes like he could eat you up alive. It was...Whoo. Somebody get Ice Man in here 'cause you were burning up.

 

"Aw? What's the matter?" He taunted, releasing his hold on your hands to wrap one arm around your waist and to place the other on the small of your back. "Not so saucy anymore, are we?" He chuckled, lightly tracing small circles on your back. "You look so innocent, you look so sweet. As long as I have a face," His white eyelights turned vermillion as his right eye glowed, his long tongue coming out to lick your cheek. "You'll always have a seat."

 

Slap!

 

You fumed, screaming into the pillow as you laid in bed in yours and Papyrus's room. Meanwhile, Papyrus was cradling his red hand-printed cheekbone as he grinned ruefully. Damn you were strong.

"....I deserved that...." Especially after getting that slap, he got a boner. Like wow. You were so hot when you were all riled up.


	34. Aftermath

Why was everything so…heavy?  

 

Your head felt like it was full of lead you could barely lift it up.  As much as you’d like to lift your arms to help sit yourself up and see what was wrong with you, you couldn't because of how freaking useless your body was being right now.  Huffing angrily to yourself you let out a low discontented groan and internally imagined yourself bitch-slapping Kylo Ren for killing Han Solo.  That always cheered you up.

 

A low murmur caused your bare skin to prickle and shiver as strong, hard arms maintained a gentle yet firm grip around your waist as legs pressed against yours.  You smiled softly when you felt Papyrus nuzzle his face into the crook of your neck.  The tol nerd was spooning you.  And oh, did it feel nice to have his smooth body, cool body pressed against your warm naked skin and-

 

Wait, what?  Why would-SON OF A BITCH NOW YOU KNEW WHY YOU COULDN’T MOVE.  

 

Papyrus had gone feral and literally fucked you like an animal for...the whole day and late into the night.  You weren't sure when in the night, because you're poor, overloaded senses couldn't handle all the pleasure ceaselessly slamming into you so you lost consciousness.  You'd kick Papyrus off the goddamn bed if you didn't love him so much.  Besides, this wasn't technically his fault.  If periods were anything like heat cycles, you'd have gone insane too.  And it did feel really  _ good _ when he ruthlessly slammed into you…

 

Oh, you were such a pervert.

 

Papyrus’s leg shifted and the one atop of yours spread over as he murmured something in his sleep.  You suddenly found yourself near the far end of the bed as Papyrus lay spread out on it.  You forced your tired eyes open to see that Papyrus seemed to be fast asleep.  Except he wasn't as he had a low smirk across his features and-oh he had an bony eyelid peeking open to see your reaction huh?!

 

“Papyrus, could you please move over?”  You shivered.  “Or come and hug me?”

 

“Mm no sleep.”  He murmured.

 

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

 

“Papyrus.  Sleeping.  No.  Understand.”  A tick mark appeared on your forehead and you frowned at your skelebae.

 

“I can't move, so could you please move for me sweetie?”  You cooed in your sweetest possible tone.

 

“Mm...No.”

 

AGH.  “You're taking up the whole bed and I know you're not asleep Russ.  So help me I will Kung fu kick you out of this bed.”  You threatened.

 

Papyrus opened both eyes to grin at you and spoke in a low, knowing tone that was as playful as it was teasing.  “ _ Sure _ you can.”

 

BOI.  

 

Ignoring the retaliating scream your spent body gave, you swing your leg out in a well-trained kick that sent Papyrus tumbling to the floor with a surprised yelp. A few seconds later he propped his arms out on the bed and rest his head between them as he continued to grin that same dopey smile.  “Guess you can move.”

 

So he thought he had the upper hand in this relationship?  Bitch, please.  “I'm so happy you find my immobility amusing.  Seeing as you've had more than enough of fun last night, I hereby declare no more sex.”

 

His grin fell as his eye sockets widened in surprise.  “What?”

 

“For an entire month.”  Your eyes sparkled with mirth at Papyrus’s expression of utter horror.

 

“What but I-babe  _ no _ .”

 

“Babe  _ yes _ unless you do that healing magic mumbo jumbo stuff.”

 

“Okay okay I'm sorry,” he grumbled unhappily and stood.  You admired how nice his bare bones looked without a shirt on, and how delicious he looked in those mango-colored briefs.  But nope, he ain't havin’ none o’ yo’ buns unless he took care of you first.  Papyrus gently placed a hand atop your chest and summoned out your SOUL and his.  Glowing sparkles and flashes of orange flowed from his SOUL to yours as he used his magic.

 

Your muscles relaxed and your tendons uncoiled as your body filled with a smooth, serene bliss that warmed you up with light kisses of the sun.  “Oh that feels nice.”

 

“It should.  As my mate, any distress you feel should be calmed by my SOUL.  It's like an innate defense mechanism.”  He frowned.  “You know I’d never intentionally hurt you or let you be hurt, right?  I thought that being sore wouldn't…”  He trailed off in his confused tone.  

 

He looked so perplexed.  Why didn't-oh.  You had flesh and skin while Papyrus was pure bone, and from hanging out with Undyne, you knew her well enough to know that her scale-covered skin may be weak by monster standards but it was still strong and thick by far compared to yours.  So that must mean monsters had a higher tolerance and/or endurance than humans.

 

“I guess it's not really your fault,” you conceded.  You slowly sat up and leaned into Papyrus’s  chest as you laced your hand with his.  “You've never had this kind of  relationship with a human before, right? So you couldn't have known how much  you'd affect me.”

 

He gently ran a few fingers through strands of your hair, admiring it's smooth color and texture.  “Still, I'll keep that in mind next time.  We've got a long way to go before my next heat cycle anyway.  We can come up with signals to stop or something along the way.”  He then tilted his head to the side with a hopeful expression.  “So...?”

 

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes and sighed, though a light pink blush sprung up on your cheeks.  “Yes, Papyrus, you are no longer banned from sex.”

 

He hugged you, nuzzling into your face like a playful puppy.  “Yuss, Russ can survive.”  He cheered.

 

What an adorable dork you had.  “Uh huh now come on let's get some breakfast I'm starv-oh shit!”  You exclaimed, “work!  I'm so late for work I gotta g-”

 

“Relax, Y/n,” Papyrus comforted you.  “You can call in sick, right?”

 

“Well, yeah, but I've never missed a single day of work at Doki Doki Kokoro and I really like going to Muffet’s.”  Both jobs were some of the best things that ever happened to you.  You couldn't keep missing out on them like this!

 

“Why not take a sick day for that weeaboo job and go to Muffet’s?”

 

“I guess I could since I've been going to Doki Doli Kokoro a lot longer than I have been going to Muff-hey!”  His earlier statement had finally sunk in.  “I’ll have you know that it is a five star, Daiso Japan-contemporary store that is a wonderful community for culturally rich minds!”

 

“Honey pants, take it from the nerd: you're a nerd.”  Dammit he was right and totally ruined your cool argument.  You puffed myour cheeks and pouted.  “Just for that, you have to wear briefs with rubber duckies on them the next time we bang.”

 

“No w-”

 

“Or no banging period.”

 

“...Why must my amorosa hurt me so?”

 

You reached over the bed to search for your phone.  “You're not the only one who enjoys being seme you know,” you smirked.  Your smug grin fell, however, when you realized the duplicit implications behind your words.  Wait, Papyrus didn't know what seme meant because he wasn't a Japanese nerd like you and-okay why was he looking at you like that?

 

“You do realize,” he raised an amused bony ridge at you.  “That after knowing Undyne and Alphys for several years I've been forced to pick up quite a bit of Japanese terminology, yes?”

 

“....”  You buried your scorching face into your hands and let out a strangled choke in lieu of a response.  

 

“I'm taking that as a horrified realization of ‘yes’.”  He quipped.  

 

“I am not speaking to you.”  Your heart beat quickened when you felt his arm slide back around your waist to pull you flush against him.  With you perched on his lap he rubbed his nose indent against your adorable nose and pressed a skelekiss on your forehead.  

 

“It's okay.  You could always scream my name instead.”

 

“Oh my god!”  You stifled an embarrassed laugh and tried to push him away, but he held on.  “That's not cool.”

 

“That’d be really hot though.  My beautiful gattina taking the reigns for a change.”

 

“Stahp Russy I can't even right now.  ‘Sides, what makes you think I could do something like that?”

 

He simply looked at you.  The only one who knew your darkest secret inquiries were after reading Black Butler was….Oh sweet Pepe….Connecting the dots, you knew the culprit.  “I am going to kill Undyne.”

 

“No you won't.  And don't you have a call to make?”  You lightly whacked Papyrus’s shoulder and grabbed your phone.  “Yeah yeah smarty pants.”

 

You dialed Mari-Anne’s phone number and waited for the familiar click.  “Hello?”

 

“Hey Mari its Y/n.  I'm...not so hot-”

 

“You're still ‘hot damn’ to me,” Papyrus whispered.

 

...Cheeky.  “-so I'm calling in sick today, okay?”

 

“Oh alright.  But about yesterday-”

 

“Yeah haha sorry I didn't leave a notice or anything.  I'll be sure to come in straight to work tomorrow and-”

 

“No no not, it's fine,” she interrupted, “The manager said that you hadn't gone on a single break excluding this year’s winter holiday for the past seven years you've worked here, so he said you're more than welcome to have the rest of the week off.”

 

“That...that was...Ah.  So no more early morning struggles? “Oh.  Okay.  Um...thanks?  Tell him thanks and...gosh Mari, I don't know what to say.”

 

“Crazy Louis told me to tell you to go and ‘romp with your skeleton beau’.”

 

“Nani?”  That funny yet odd old man?  Hadn't you seen him and Gus somewhere before?

 

“Yeah he’s still here.  Judging me.”  She sighed.  “Welp, I've gotta go.  Bye Y/n.”

 

“Uh bye Mari.”  You gently hung up with a perplexed expression.  

 

“Well?  How’d it go?”  

 

“Good, I guess. I got a week off from one work, but I don't know what to do with myself.”  You admitted.

 

“Sleeping in and relaxing with your doting boyfriend comes to mind.”

 

You smiled at his ostentatious puppy love. “That's fine and all but it's like I lost my purpose of morning.  Yes it's hard to be an early bird but I loved it because I was useful and doing productive stuff, you know?”

 

“...”  Papyrus sighed.  “You’re such a workaholic.”

 

“Meh.”  Papyrus gently brought you into his arms and carried you to the bathroom.  He gently set you into the relatively large bathtub to the side of the shower and sink and turned on the water.  “You can set this to whatever you like.”  He stood.  “I'll go and see if Sans is awake yet.”

 

“Mm ‘Kay thanks Russ.  You're so good to me.”  You smiled up at him as you complimented your sweetheart for his  loving actions and he blushed, bashfully looking away from you as he began to head out the door.  You meant what you said and boy was it fun to make him get all flustered like that.

 

“Heh it's kinda my job as your mate.  Thanks anyway.”  He closed the door.  “I'll see you in a jiff.”

 

“‘Kay.”  You sat content in the water and turned the knob to turn up the temperature until it was just right.  You sighed happily and gently sank into the water.  You opened your eyes and saw that next to the bar of soap were bubbles.  That could be fun.  

 

You picked up the bottle and turned it over in your hand.  Mango and honey scented bubbles, huh?  You chuckled to yourself.  That had Papyrus written all over it.  You had to bring your hand up to your mouth to stifle a giggle.  He still liked bubble baths and tried to play off the ‘cool, mature big brother’ act.  You had such an Adorkable boyfriend.

 

After putting a generous helping of the bubble mix into the water, you played with the bubbles in your hand and gently blew on some to watch them float up and sparkle in te air as they popped.  Woah.  Your eyes widened in surprise as you realized everything was covered in glowing sparkles that tickled your skin.  It must magic in it.  Sans told you once that monsters put magic in almost everything to enhance its quality.  Kinda like Mesopotamians and corn.

 

You heard the door open and Papyrus walked in clad in that form-fitting orange  turtleneck and jeans, though the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow as he kneeled beside the bathtub.  “I see you found the bath bubbles.  Like it?”

 

“I love it,” he smiled at the happy sparkles in your eyes.  “I didn't know you liked bubble baths Russ.  Why didn't you tell me?”

 

A light orange tint sprung up on his cheekbones and he scoffed.  “What?  No that's-that's Sans’s.”

 

“Oh really?”  You topi yes out the large letter ‘P’ on the front of the bottle.  “So that's not you?”

 

A nervous sweatdropped appeared on his foreskull.  “No.”

 

You turned the bottle over and read out the sharpie-written words, “‘Property of Papyrus, the Supreme Earthbound Overlord.’”

 

“...That's not...I...yeah okay that's me.”  His shoulders sagged in defeat.  

 

“That's sooooo  _ cute _ !”  You cooed.  Papyrus’s face burned with embarrassment.

 

“Please spare what little shreds dignity of I have left.”

 

“I like it though.”  You leaned forward and Eskimo kisses him.  “It makes me wanna smooch you all over your blushing face.”

 

“”Heh.”  Papyrus affectionately ruffled your hair.  “You love me even though you're mean to me.”

 

“I am not.  If anything you can be a huge prick while I'm just an adorable little angel.”  You batted your eyelashes and held your hand towards yourself in an innocent pose.

 

“Mhm.”  He rolled his eyelights but you saw a telltale gin dangling on his bony mouth.  

 

You turned the bottle over curiously in your hand and looked back at Papyrus.  “This doesn't look like its from any store I know.  Where'd you get it?”

 

“Back in the Underground, I did a lot of hand-made, home-made stuff like sewing-stop looking at me like that you knew that already-and cosmetics.  Some of them I sold and some I kept.  Sans’s favorite was the bubble baths I'd make.”  Papyrus grinned fondly as he recounted his younger brother’s antics.  “Sans hated taking a bath because it ‘took away his play time’, but he loved the blueberry and bubblegum bath mix I'd make.”

 

“Aw, he must've been such a cute little marshmallow.”

 

“He was.  Still kind of is, huh?  And he used to ask me to join him in his bubble bath wars and make a big mess, but it was worth seeing him so happy.”  That distant, reminiscent look was back in his eyelights and Papyrus’s smile seemed so...tired.  “I think Dad used to do the same for me back when I was a baby bones.”

 

You gently placed your wet hand atop his his.  “I'm sorry Papy.”  He kissed your forehead.  “‘S alright.  It's been a while.”  And there was always that machine in his old room…

 

“Why don't I come with you to the lab today?”

 

His eye sockets widened in surprise.  “You want to?”

 

“I don't have to be at Muffet’s until three, and I'd love to spend time with my skelebae.”

 

His face brightened up and you were glad he wasn't downcast anymore.  “Yeah that's great.  I can show you what Undyne and I have been working on.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”  You swept your hand across the bubbly water.  “Do you want to come in with me?  The water’s really nice.”

 

“Tempting, but I'm already dressed and too lazy to change.”  

 

You pouted and went back to leaning against the bathtub.  “Suit yourself lazy bones.”

 

Papyrus chuckled and you felt him run his hand through your hair.  You leaned into his touch and closed your eyes, humming to yourself as you enjoyed his presence.  

 

He eyed you thoughtfully and somewhat shyly spoke.  “Want me to wash your hair for you?”

 

“Hm?  Oh sure.”  You waved some bubbles out of the way and was amazed at the swirling colors of glittering yellow, pink, and orange before the bubbles popped into myriads of tiny sparkles.  Magic was so, so cool.

 

You had a green-tea chocolate scented shampoo and conditioner for yourself a few weeks ago,  Papyrus picked it up and popped the bottle open to get out a generous helping onto his hands as he ran them through your hair.  It was a lot of fun, and Papyrus couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like if he had hair as soft and luminous as yours.  Would you like to run your hands through it as much as he did yours?  

 

He pushed that thought aside with an internal scoff.  As if he'd ever have hair.

 

You let out small, happy sounds as Papyrus gently rubbed and massaged your scalp with his bony hands.  You'd never been able to afford a spa day, so this was amazing to your overworked body.

 

Papyrus washed out the shampoo with handfuls of water that he poured down the sides of your head as he hummed a familiar tune.  You cracked your eyes open when he stopped putting water on your head but continued to move your hair around.  He was making silly sounds as he formed your hair into various shapes and animals.  

 

You grinned when he made a bird and let out a loud squawking sound.  Papyrus jolted back and let out a startled cry as he fell backwards.  “Holy sweet piñata of Santa Maria!” 

 

You laughed as Papyrus came back and gave you a pointed look.  “Sorry not sorry Russy.”  Oh that was amazing he stumbled back as if he'd been shocked hahaha.

 

He brightened.  “Really?”

 

“Sure.  You can show me all the cool stuff you and Undyne have been working on.  Without distractions this time.”  You squeaked when Papyrus suddenly tweaked your two buds in a quick motion.  “Oh, like this?”

 

“Papyrus!”  Your face was beat red as Papyrus laughed.  You gathered enough bubbles in our hands and smacked his face to create- ”Ha!  Mustachioed!”

 

Papyrus blinked in surprise while it was now your turn to laugh.  His eyelights scrolled down to see the bubble mustache and he chuckled.  “So it's like that huh?  Well then,” you didn't have time to react as his right eye flared and suddenly you were covered in bubbles.  “Have at thee!”

 

You turned to the mirror to see that Papyrus had planted a bubble beard and stache with twinkle bell hat on you.  “Ho ho ho ho,” Papyrus said in a song song tone.

 

“I see.”  Your eyes glinted mischievously and you grabbed onto Papyrus’s arms and pulled him into the tub with you, your body sinking to the bottom of the water with Papyrus on top.  “Take that!”

 

You resurfaced with a soaking Papyrus beside you in the tub as he frowned at his clothes and made a clicking sound.  “Welp, there goes my clothes.”  He turned to bemusedly stare at you.  “Happy now?”

 

“Very.”  You giggled and kissed his cheekbone.  Papyrus sighed and leaned back into the tub as you hugged him, laying down beside him in the small space.  “Guess I can't do much about it,” he mumbled.  Then he turned to you.  “Is this what your plan was all along?  Get me all nice and comfortable with life before you popped the punchline?”

 

“Pfft nah.  That was pure impulse.”  You clapped your hands against the surface of the water.  “And it's so much fun, too!  Look,” you blew a small bubble and a swirling list of colors cooled your palms as it popped, filling the air with the smell of warm honey and tasty mango.  “This has to be some of the coolest shit I've ever seen.”

 

Papyrus smiled endearingly as he watched you eagerly converse with him.  You were so easy to please because you appreciated even the tiniest things in life.  And that...that was only a small part of you that made him so hopelessly in love. 

 

“For once, I'm the one who has to rush to work first.”  Papyrus carefully stood in the tub and rolled up his pants to wring them.  He then left his hands on the bottom of his sweater to pull it up and you watched eagerly as him lithe form moved and shifted to accustom itself with the clothing.

 

He noticed your staring and chuckled, folding the sweater in his arm.  “Like what you see?”

 

“Oh yes,” you nod with a sharp mhm.  “One of these days you've got to do something like that while you sing.  Maybe dance and-ooh!  It could be like  _ Magic Mike _ !  But with a song by Maroon 5.  You sound so much like Adam Levine when you sing that it's not even funny.”

 

“I'm going to pretend I understood more than half of that ramble and go get changed and then make us some breakfast.”

 

“Alright.  But keep the punning down to a minimum, okay?  There is only so much bad one liners I can take.”

 

“Whatever you wish, my love,” Papyrus mock bowed and gave you a towel to dry yourself before he left, stealing a kiss as he teleported to the room you both shared.

 

“Dork,” you murmured, wrapping the towel around your body as you dried off your hair.  Carefully stepping out of the tub, you drained the water and began to brush your teeth.

 

“I'm a robot, beep bop beep,” you say in a robotic voice and mechanically moved your arms to the side as you watched yourself in the mirror.  You gurgled some water and spit out the toothpaste.  When you were done, you hummed a song as you bent over to get your waitress outfit.  After you finished dressing, you were surprised to see Toby at Papyrus’s desk and holding a pencil in his mouth as he typed.  

 

“Hey little guy,” you gently pet his head and leaned forward curiously.  “Whatcha doing?”

 

On the computer screen was what looked like concept arts of Papyrus ad Sans as being sent with messages from some Toby Fox to Andrew Hussie.  “That's cool that's the creator of Homestuck right-wait, what?”  You blinked at the dog in surprise and looked back and forth between him and the computer screen.  

 

Toby wagged his little doggy tail and opened Google Docs to write on a new document, ‘I am the creator of your world and everyone you know and love.’

 

The fuck?

 

‘And I know you've been sinning with my creation.  You are doing me a concern.’  He gave you a pointed look as you stared at Toby as if he grew a second head.  “You...what?”

 

‘I created this world and everything in it.  Though technically I'm an alternate version of the original Toby, I am still the supreme lord.  Go ahead, tell everyone.   **They will never believe you.’**

 

You continued to stare at Toby for a moment before you spun on your heel.  “Nooope.”  Fuck this shit you were  _ out _ .  You opened one of your drawers and began to fold yourself into it.  “Nope nope nope.”  You closed yourself inside.  “Nope.”

 

Toby laughed, though it sounded like happy barks because he was a dog.  ‘Yes, hide from my overwhelming power mortal girl.  Mwahahaha-!-ooh, a bagel!’  He happily nommed on a conveniently placed bagel by the keyboard and ate it all up.  He chapped his jaws.  ‘Now where was I? Oh yeah-Mwhahahaha!’

 

It wasn't until five or ten minutes later you moved on from your existential crisis and went downstairs.  Papyrus was at the kitchen counter flipping over French toast with a plate of stacked waffles beside him.  “Pasta pasta, I like pasta, it's a wonderful food,” you heard him sing and quietly crept down the stairs so he wouldn't hear you, holding your hand to our mouth to stifle your giggle.  “Rigatoni, mostaccioli, and spaghetti too.  Pasta pasta, I like pasta, take a look and you'll see.  Fettuccine, vermicelli, and ravioli for-”

 

“Me.”  Papyrus jumped and whirled around to face you with his mouth wide open, but apparently he had flipped the pan with the French toast a little too hard because suddenly a piece landed on top of his head.  

 

You both stared at each other before you burst into laughter.  “Pfft hahaha!  Oh, Papyrus,” you hugged him.  “Your  _ face _ .”

 

“I know I don't have a heart but come on Y/n,” he complained, a hand clenched on his button up shirt-ooh, he looked  _ good _ in that~over where his SOUL was in his chest.  “I do have a SOUL.”

 

“But I like pasta pasta too.  Ah!”  Papyrus’s right eye glowed and he lifted you into the air before setting you down into a chair.  

 

“And I was making my Cookie Monster some waffles and French toast but she decides to jump scare me and instead of bathing me in a shower of kisses, she literally pulls me, fully clothed and all, into the bathtub.”  He replied as he stacked the french toast on a plate and brought them and the waffles to the table.  

 

You grinned impishly as he sat down beside you and put some syrup and butter on your food.  “What can I say?  You have your moments of zero impulse control and I have mine.”

 

Papyrus rolled his eyelights with a rueful grin.  “Nerd.”

 

“Says the nerd.”  You retorted.

 

“I do.”

 

You cut a piece of your waffle and was about to eat it when Papyrus leaned over and beat you to it.  “What the-hey!”

 

“Hay’s for horses.  Grass is cheaper.”  Papyrus shamelessly chewed the stolen waffle.

 

You huffed and protectively put your arm over the table to block your food.  “Hey sly guy, you've got your own.  Let me enjoy my breakfast.”  Your stomach unceremoniously decided to back you up with a ferocious growl.  “I burned a shit ton of calories yesterday because of you and I fully intend on getting my nutrition.”

 

He chuckled with a light blush.  “Heh alright, sorry.  You're just so cute when you get riled up.”  He then quirked a bony eye ridge.  “Sly guy?  That a new nickname?”  

 

“Could be.  I just felt that it fit with the situation.  If I did actually try, I'm the best nicknamer in town.”

 

“Oh really?”  Papyrus took another bite of his waffle.  “Let's go.  Nickname war here and now.”

 

You nodded.  “Okay.  And whoever comes up with the best name/names has to…” A mischievous grin crossed your face.  “Watch whatever movie the winner puts on for tonight no matter how much they don't want to.”

 

“You intend on winning just so you could watch me die on the inside, aren't you?”

 

“Nooo.”  You trail off in an overly happy voice that clearly screamed ‘yes’.  Papyrus sighed.  

 

“Alright.  Let the naming battle begin.  You are my  _ honey bunch sugar plum puppy tippy yumpkin.” _

 

“Papyrus I,” you snorted as you laughed so hard.  “I don't think I can ever look at you seriously again.”

 

“Aw come on  _ baby doll,”  _ he placed both hands on your shoulders as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck.  “You know how much I love my darling  _ hot pants.” _

 

_ “ _ You're one to talk  _ hot stuff,” _ you retorted and pressed a kiss against his head.

 

“Ew,” you both turned in surprise to see Jerry sipping tea as he sat on the chair in front of you two.  “I'm gonna like, get a cavity from all this sugary mush.”

 

“What the-scram!”  Papyrus raised his hand as his right eye burned orange and his magic tossed Jerry out of the roof, where he calmly continued to drink his tea and even crossed his leg over the other as though he were in a chair as he spun in rapid circles in the sky.

 

“Whoop, here I go again.”  He monotones before taking another sip of his tea.

 

You looked up at the ceiling as Papyrus used his magic to quickly repair the hole.  “...Should we be concerned?”

 

“When shit like this happens, it's best to preserve what little shreds of sanity we have left by pretending it never happened.”  You remembered your incident with Toby earlier and nodded, shivering at the God-complex in his smol eyes and dark aura he emitted as he stared at you.  “Agreed.”

 

“Okay. Now where was I?  Oh yes- _ sugar.” _

 

_ “ _ Hmm.”  You stroked your chin in a faux wise manner.  “Going with the classics huh?  Well take this-Nom Noms!”

 

“No that's just ridiculous.”

 

“It's because,” you waited for him to have another bite before you put your hand under your chin and winked at him, “you're the  _ snack that smiles back.” _

 

And exactly as you hoped, he choked as his face turned bright orange.  “MMMFH?!”

 

You giggled as he pounded on his chest and desperately chugged down water.  Oh Papyrus.  So smooth and flawless when he was dominant, but when you flashed the tiniest bit of control he melted.  “ _ Casanova _ .  And-ooh,  _ Doctor Love.”   _

 

“I have a PhD but not in the medical field.” He turned his hands over in a so-so motion.  “But I guess it technically works.”

 

“Well?  Give up yet?”

 

“Mmm.”  He tapped his chin thoughtfully.  “ _ Dollface.  Sweet thang.  Ninja of Love.”  _

 

_ “ _ Really?  A Love Handel reference?  Why?”

 

“Why not?”  He chuckled.  “Unless you've given up?”

 

“No way José!”  You cracked your knuckles.  “ _ Charmer, Buster, Big Boy, Dork, Funny Hunny, Egghead-” _

 

_ “Dear heart, Hot stuff.” _

 

_ “Nerdy birdy,  huggalump, hotness.” _

 

_ “Luvie, Kit Kat, Pinup Girl.” _

 

_ “Knockout, Bara-Bear, Senpai-” _

 

_ “ _ NO.”

 

“Yes.”  You smirked.  

 

“Fine, then.”  Papyrus tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and leaned forward to whisper.  “ _ My Queen.”   _ Your ears burned and you shivered, blushing lightly as he smugly pulled himself away from you.  

 

You seriously had to up your game if you were going to win this thing.  But you only knew a few more...Wait, you had an idea. If you wanted to beat Papyrus, you had to use his one true weakness.  “ _ Winky Dink, Cutie Patootie,  _ and finally,  _ Soda pop.” _

 

_ “ _ Soda Pop?  Why’s that?”

 

_ “ _ Because if you were a soda, you'd be my  _ Orange crush  _ because you're sweet as  _ honey  _ and you  _ pop-rock  _ my world.”

 

Papyrus gasped and placed a hand over his SOUL as his eyes widened with highlights sparkling within his sockets as he gazed at you with pride and awe.  “Le gasp!  Be still my beating soul!”  He clenched his fist determinedly.  “You've done it now.  The Punny King has awakened to show his mistress how it's done.  Ahem,” he made a sound as if he was clearing a throat, “You must be milk because you're doing me good.”

 

“Oh you smooth operator.”  That could be taken both ways.  “I... _ Romeo?  Silver tongue?”   _ You tried.  “Or...ooh!   _ Papaya!” _

 

“Pfft,” he held a hand to his mouth.  “It's a lot better than Ashtray and skinny trash bag I guess.  Now prepare to lose  _ sweetheart.”   _ He kicked his chair back and picked you up, causing you to let out a squeak as he helped you wrap your legs around him while he carried you by the waist.  “You must be one of my  _ spices _ because you've got a nice  _ grind on.” _

 

You opened and closed your mouth, unable to speak as butterflies swarmed within your stomach from the look Papyrus was giving you.  You didn't have any nicknames and were too embarrassed to think of any good puns/flirts.  

 

“Ready to wave the white flag my love?”

 

“I have one last attack!”  You popped out of his arms and went to the cabinets.  Papyrus watched curiously as you attached various spices to a strap with tape and cardboard cup holders.  When you finished, you attached it so the strap wrapped around your chest and back and you triumphantly held out your hands.  “Behold, my  _ spice rack!” _ And did a little sideways-dip and shake.

 

“Oh my stars,” Papyrus clutched his side as he laughed as you continued to do an absurd dance around him.  “That's not-that's not even a  nickname for me.”

 

“Yeah you win, but I'm having way too much fun with this.”  Papyrus chuckled and tucked his hands into his pockets.  

 

“I'm gonna go finish changing and then we can go.”

 

“Okay.”

 

At the top of the stairs he called down to you, “And prepare yourself for tonight's trashiest movie.”

 

“Nooooo  _ gangsta boo _ why?”

 

“Nice try babe.”

 

“Dang it.”  You peeled off the spices and began to put them back into the cabinet.  When you finished, you jumped in surprise when you saw Toby sitting on a chair, slowly clapping his paws.

 

“Okay, that Heath Ledger impression does not work with your cute puppy face.”  Toby hung his head in a sad doggy pout.  “Sorry.  But I did like it.”  He wagged his tail happily.

 

“So uh, just to be clear.  You're not secretly evil, but you enjoy messing with people, right?”  Because you could live with that.  You've dealt with much creepier/weirder stuff before. 

 

Tony nodded and have you an ‘of course’ look.  “That's good.  I don't mean to be rude but, could you please go?  Like uh, I want some privacy with Papyrus for a bit.”

 

Toby nodded, but remained where he was.  “Why aren't-oh.  I see.”  You went back to the cupboards and pulled out one of Sans’s large bones and gave it to Toby.  He took it in his mouth and dashed off with a joyful bark.

 

“Ready to go?”  You turned around to see Papyrus and-ooh la la.  Your eyes widened as you enthusiastically took your boyfriend in, from top to bottom.  With his light orange button up shirt he wore a tie with red and white stripes with his lab coat on.  Instead of his jeans, he wore black slacks with dress shoes and ah, he was so hot.  

 

“Well hello gorgeous.  What's with the fancy get up?”

 

“Since you got my other work clothes wet, I had to get this.”  He squirmed uncomfortably as you continued to shamelessly circle him, nodding in approval.  “Err...You know I'm not comfortable in this right?”

 

“Oh but I'm loving it,” you grabbed his tie to pull him down to your height.  “You have got to wear this more often you handsome devil.”  

 

He blinked in surprise.  “What so...my favorite hoodie I wore on our first date to Shyren’s restaurant wasn't seductive?”

 

“No it was hot but this is hotter.  Wait, are you saying that you tried to get laid on the first date?”

 

“....No…?”

 

“So I could have….we could've...oh my god.”  You let him go. You buried your face in your hands and became depressed at your oblivious nature.  

 

“So should we start going or mourn over how stupidly awkward we are?”

 

“Yeah let's go.”

 

Meanwhile, Undyne was slurping up ramen noodles as she leaned forward in her seat, eagerly watching   _ Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. _  “C-come on, j-just kiss!”  She demanded.

 

Luckily for her, the alien boy swooped in to kiss the cat heroine. Undyne cheered, spilling her ramen over as she jumped up to the air in triumph.  “Y-YES!”

 

She was so caught up in her fan hurling that she didn't notice Papyrus teleported you and himself into the lab.  You both watched in amusement as Undyne continued to do a ridiculous dance.  “U-uh huh, wah wah, uh huh, wah wah!”  She spun around and did a quick John Travolta.  “V-victor-aah!”

 

So she finally saw you two.  “W-wah-Papyrus and Y/n!  Wh-what...how long have you two been standing there?”

 

“Long enough,” you grin.  “It was  _ Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, _ wasn't it?”

 

“N-mo.”

 

“ _ And thus we conclude this exciting episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!  Tonight on Feline Fine, we witness the rapturous beauties Samdaria and Megalara envelop each other in a dreamily scandalous make-”  _ Undyne hurriedly scrambled to turn off the TV, hot potato if the remote in her frantic attempts to grab it and quickly shut it off before the announcer could continue any further.

 

“A-ah that uh, th-that wasn't me…”  She tapped her fingers together in nervous anxiety.  “R-really.”

 

“Riiiiiiight.”  You raised an eyebrow incredulously.

 

“Huh.  I always wondered why a paranormal investigator claiming to come from a long line of quasi-lesbian ghost hunters came by every Wednesday.”  Papyrus remarked.

 

“Why Wednesday?”  You questioned.  

 

“O-on Wednesdays we wear pink,” Undyne explained.

 

“Okay then.”  You frowned in realization.  “Wait, is that paranormal investigator the reason why I keep getting spam about buying a Ghostbusters vibrator and lingerie?”

 

Papyrus turned to you and you held up a hand to stop his impending question.  “Don't ask.”

 

“Wh-whoopsy daisy.”  Undyne laughed.  She quickly changed the subject. “S-so uh Y/n wh-what're you doing here?  Sh-shouldn't you be at Doki Doki Kokoro?”   

 

“I got the rest of the week off, so I'm basically free in the morning.”  

 

“Th-that's nice.  H-hey, do you wanna see what Papyrus and I have been working on?”

 

“I'd love to.”  Undyne grabbed your hand and enthusiastically led you to a counter filled with blueprints, machine parts, vials and chemicals and other stuff that made you awed by the orderly chaos.

 

“C-currently, w-we took on a collaborative project with a group of scientist i-in Shanghai on creating a voice-activated automotive home system with compatible s-sound waves and artificial intelligence.”  You gave them an owl-eyed gaze.  “Eh?”

 

“Like Siri, you'll ask your home system-Google in this case, since they're partly funding the project-to do something in the household and they'll do it.”  Papyrus simplified.

 

“Oh.  That's so cool!  Papyrus, you have got to do that for our home when you finish!”

 

“Heh.  Maybe.”  He winced.  “Though I think Sans will have some...issues with it.”  The last time he brought an invention home was not pretty.  

 

“Really?  Why?”

 

“I brought a project home once to finish it.”  He frowned tiredly.  “It didn't end well.”

 

“Th-That aside, d-do you wanna see how far we are and why?”  Aw, she had sparkles in her eyes she was so excited.

 

“Sure, but go slow, okay?  I'm not an incredible genius like you two.”

 

“O-okay okay come on!”  

 

“Eh-oomf!”  Undyne sped off and dragged you to another part of the lab.  As you were whirled around and shown various parts of complicated machinery and posters and mathematics in another language, you caught site of a blue print with weird notes of a strange machine.

 

“Hey, Papyrus, what's that?”

 

“Hmm?”  He leaned forward to where you were and his smile fell.  “Oh.  That.”  He carefully propped it open and gingerly ran his hand down the paper with a far-off look.  “This is the prototype for a portal to the Void.  It's...I made this back in the Underground.”  He explained quietly.  “I made it because of it worked, it would bring back my dad.”  He removed his hand from the blueprint and slowly rolled it up.  “But I never got it to work.  So when we came to the surface I just...I gave up.”

 

He looked so...the grief and melancholy Papyrus was feeling was ineffable.  And monsters lived far longer than humans.  And Papyrus said he lost his Dad when he was young, too.  You placed an arm around his waist and leaned against him.  “I'm sorry, Papyrus.  But you shouldn't give up.  You and Undyne are the smartest people I know.  If anyone can bring your Dad back,” you smiled up at him encouragingly.  “It's you.”

 

Papyrus remained still before he smiled.  He leaned down to hug you and rest his chin atop your head.  “You sweetheart.  I'm not that smart.”

 

“Da Nile ain't just a river in Egypt.”  He snickered.

 

“I think I've rubbed off on you too much.”

 

“Mm.”  He shivered when you lift up his shirt to smooth your fingers over the top of his hip bone.  “Define ‘rubbed’.”

 

“Ah, hey.  Don't start something you won't finish.”  He warned.  You hummed and moved a hand up to his face to gently caress the side of his face with your thumb.  You raised an eyebrow when you heard him purr.

 

“Are you part cat or something?”  You joked.  He nuzzled against your head.  

 

“Be quiet and love me.”  You giggled and were about to move your hand out to kiss him when you heard a high pitched squeal.  Both you and Papyrus turned to see Undyne with big, starry eyes as she gushed at you and Papyrus.  “So kawaii!”

 

“Undyne!”  You complained, hiding your embarrassed face in Papyrus’s shirt.

 

“Wh-what no don't hide that was so cute!”

 

“Nuh uh I'm comfy here he's so warm and cuddly.”  

 

“I-I've got green tea pocky.”  You were suddenly right in front of her.

 

“And wow it's so nice to look around the lab.”  You waited expectantly and Undyne pulled out the Pocky from her pocket and handed several pieces to you.

 

“Yuss.”  You happily nibbled on one.  “Come to me my delicious matcha.”

 

Papyrus narrowed his sockets at the breadsticks you were drooling over.  He was hotter than those stupid pieces of snick snack finger food.

“Should I be concerned about this?”  Undyne deadpanned him once she realized he was talking about your adoration of Pocky.

 

“I-its an inanimate food the size of a standard pencil.  Y-you are not threatened.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“P-Papyrus are you seriously jealous of skinny breadsticks?”  He glared at the green ends that seemed to taunt him with their haughty green tea frosted bread.  

 

“It's just hanging there.”  His eye sockets narrowed while his right eye began to slightly glow orange.  “ _ Menacingly _ .”

 

She was so done.  “Oh my stars, Papyrus.”

  
  


After hanging out with your bae and bestie, you decided to visit the fluffy Goat Dad and precious cinnamon bun.  Asgore was surprised to see you when he opened the door.

 

“Ah, Y/n!  What a san-frantastic surprise.”

 

“I've got the rest of the week off for my morning job, so I thought I'd pop in for a quick visit.”  He stepped aside and gestured to the living room.  

 

“Please, come in.”  Once you were inside he closed the door and walked with you to the couch.  You grinned as Chara noticed you and brightened, immediately jumping off the couch to run up and hug you. 

 

“Miss Y/n!”  They cried, happily nuzzling against you.

 

“Hey Chara-bear.  Whatcha doing?”

 

“I started watching El Dorado.  Wanna come?”

 

Oh you loved that movie.  “I'd love to.”  They smiled brightly and eagerly hopped onto the couch, patting the seat next to them.  Asgore gestured to the kitchen.  “I just made some hot chocolate.  Would you care for some dudette?”

 

...Dudette?  “Um yeah that sounds great,  thank you.”

 

He gave you a thumbs up and ducked back into the kitchen.  You turned to the television and saw that the movie was at the scene where Miguel and Tulio had to prove their divinity.  

 

“I love this scene.  Have you seen this movie before?”  Chara shook their head.  

 

“Okay, watch very carefully ‘cause this is hilarious.”  Chara raised their eyebrows and turned to the screen.

 

Miguel was anxiously pestering Tulio as the volcano rumbled and stormed.  The natives stared back and forth between the two until Tulio screamed ‘STOP!’  and everything fricking went back to normal.

 

Chara burst into laughter, the sound reminding you of a piano playing beautiful notes after years of being unused.

 

“See?  What’d I tell you?”  Asgore popped in carrying three mugs of hot chocolate on a silver tray.

 

“Hello my righteous children what tubular hip-hap is happenin’?”

 

“Asgore are you feeling okay?  And what are you wearing?”  He wore neon green shades and ripped short sleeved, multi-neon-colored shirt that had an eye-blinding tye dye theme going on.  And his basketball shorts were no better.  What was this monstrosity?  And why did it remind you of the 1980s?

 

“Nothing Broski!  This way past radical daddy-o wanted to know what is the up in the nizzle fizzle fo shizzle.”

 

Chara stared blankly up at their dad.  “...Dad, why are you talking like you just discovered hip hop?”

 

“Why my righteous child,” he sounded so surprised despite the goofy grin adorning his features.  “Is this not the updog in the hubbublog of what you totes radical teens deem the frick frack snick snack diddly dack paddy whack?”

 

You could see ‘WTF’ on Chara’s expression.  “Dad please stop this is horrifying.”

 

You awkwardly laughed.  “That's so until Asgore!  Though I'm not a teenager, y do appreciate the-” you looked at Chara, who shrugged and signed, ‘I'm just as clueless as you’-”complement.”

 

The doorbell rang.  THANK GOD.  You and Chara practically zoomed to the door to escape Asgore’s weirdness.   “I got it,” Chara hurriedly exclaimed and swung the door open.  “Oh.”  They waved up at Papyrus.  “Hey Orange.”

 

“Sup kiddo.”

 

“Russ!”  You threw your arms around him and kissed him over and over again across his face.  Papyrus had no idea what got into you and he did not care as long as you kept kissing him.

 

“Yo my home-slices there's a fun-sized chippie chip here.”  Asgore said and gestured to Chara.  “Let's try to tone down the va va voom and keep it fresh, ‘Kay?”

 

Papyrus blinked in surprise as he analyzed Asgore.  “...Fresh?”  Then ha sockets widened and you saw his eyelights momentarily turn to exclamation marks.

 

“Oh alright well just be going then bye-!”  He was unprepared for Asgore wrapping him up into a bone-crushing hug, only to drop him down and slide his fist up and down his own before fist-bumping it.  “Gotcha.  We’ll catch ya on the flip-flop side then.”

“Uh huh yeah,” Papyrus wrapped his arms around your waist and teleported you both the shit out of there.  “Bye!”

 

You stumbled as Papyrus set you down in front of Muffet’s and frantically searched the streets with rapid turns of his head.  “Woah-Pap what's gotten into you?”

 

“As long as we stay far away from Asgore we’re safe.” He muttered.  You rolled your eyes.

 

“Papyrus I know his abrupt change of fashion is horrendous but he’s our friend and-”

 

“That's not the reason and I hope it doesn't come down to you finding it out.”  With his behaviour you knew Papyrus was too spooked to tell you anything.  So you’d have to wait until later.  Phooey.

 

“Alright.”  You put your arm through his and walked with him to the inside of Muffet’s. He opened the double doors and oh had to adjust your eyes to the club-like lighting.  

 

Muffet greeted you both with a knowing look and grin.  “Hello dearies.”

 

“Hi Muffet.  Sorry I missed yesterday.  I was…” both you and Papyrus had light blushes.  “...busy.”  Doing Papyrus and him you, though you'd rather not say that aloud for obvious reasons.  But Muffet knew damn well if her large, mirthful grin was any indication.

 

She waved a hand in careless dismissal.  “It's quite alright.  I'm just glad to have you back deary.”  Papyrus glanced at the time and leant down to kiss you goodbye.  

 

“Speaking of work, I gotta go.  I'll pick you up later, okay?”  You nodded as he murmured against your cheek.  “‘Kay.”  You waved goodbye to him as he walked out the doors.  “Bye Papyrus!”  Oh, you loved that dork so much.  You didn't even feel the goofy grin lighting up your  face.

 

You turned back around to see Muffet smiling at you.  “...What?”

 

She cleaned and dried several mugs with a casual shrug.  “Oh nothing, nothing at all.”

 

Papyrus whistled quietly to himself as he left, the double doors closing softly behind him.  He was startled by the sound of a fist hitting an open palm and turned towards the sound to see Katlego Buhari casually leaning against a fire hydrant, his cane beside him with his shotgun strapped to his chest.

 

“Hey Jelly-man, long time no see,” he smiled.  Papyrus sweatdropped.  That was not a comforting smile.  

 

“Uh...hi?”

 

“I've been wondering, what with my daughter disappearing yesterday,” he opened his eyes as he continued to grin, his cap casting dark shadows across his face that only made his dark gaze all the more menacing.  “ _ Who’s been fucking my daughter to the point where she can't move?” _

 

“....Ah.  I see…” Papyrus stood there with an understanding expression, the picture of perfect calm.  Then he was at the double doors frantically trying to opener them to the point where he was screaming in terror as his arms desperately yanked at the knob as both of his feet were positioned on either side of it.  “Come on come on open up open up!”

 

“Oh, don't worry about that, son.”

 

His feverish antics froze as a hand planted an iron grip on his shoulder.  He heard a dark, gravel voice murmur ‘Death walks among you’ as your father spoke.  “ **_We have a lot to talk about.”_ **

 

And as Katlego ‘conversed’ with Papyrus, Zee had pulled out folding chairs for herself, Ink, and their two skeleton friends Optima and Savoye.  Optima had long hair she kept tied into a ponytail and an elegant form-fitting dress that she folded up neatly as she sat down.  Savoye was the same height as Ink, though he had a jagged score over one eye socket and a now bad boy look to him with his cape and sharply accentuated gloves and boots.

 

They all watched the hilarious scene.  Ink nervously sweat-dropped in sympathy for Papyrus.  “Should we help him?”

 

“Nah, he'll be fine.  Maybe.”  Zee grinned.

 

“Mhm.  Ooh, look, he turned grey.”  Optima giggled.  “I don't know you boys could do that.”

 

“Never underestimate the power of pure terror.”  Zee quipped.

 

Ink grimaced.  “That's not any better.”

 

“Oh, stop worrying so much.  It's not like he's going to die.”  Savoye rolled his eyelights, causing Ink to glare at the other skeleton.  

 

“Yeah its probably because you're all show and no action to back it up.”  Savoye narrowed his sockets and a competence flaw rose between the two.  “Why you-ah!”

 

Optima pulled Savoye into her lap while Zee did the same with Ink.  “Relax you two.  I'm sure you can put your silly rivalry aside for more than five minutes.”

 

“That's asking a bit too much.”  Optima narrowed her eye sockets at Savoye.  “What was that?”

 

“Nothing dearest.”  He hurriedly replied.  Ink smirked at Savoye.  “Ha.  Wuss.”

 

“Inky,” he frowned and leaned back against Zee.  “Oh fine.”

 

The two girlfriends sighed.  ‘Why did they have this inexplicable urge to fight with each other on a daily basis?’

 

“Do you two have this stupid macho rivalry because you're trying to prove who is a better ‘Sans’/lover and you came up with a silly literary competition between me and Optima as a front?”  The two nervously shifted in the girls’ laps.  

 

“Nooo?”  

 

The two girls shared a disbelieving look and shook their heads simultaneously.  ‘Men.’

  
  


“Hey Y/n what's up?”  Calvin waved to you.

 

“Ah, you know,” you lift your head off the floor and pulled your hands out from under you to gesture above you.  “Dogs.”

 

Upon realizing your arrival, Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, Dogami, Dogaressa, and Doggo had showered you with hugs and impromptly decided to literally lay all their love on you with a dog pile.

 

“Looks like fun,” he joked.  Blue shook his head and you stuck your tongue out at the cat monster.  

 

“I bet you couldn't last five seconds under here Cal.”  You challenged.  He put one arm out over his chair and sipped his smoothie while he nodded. 

 

“Eeyup,” he affirmed and made a popping sound at the end.  “That's why I'm not going to and am enjoying the show instead.”

 

Blue sighed.  “I’d apologize on his behalf, but you both are strangely loving this so I won't.”

 

“Aw,” you cooed. “The Trix Rabbit finally understands me.”  You held back a laugh as Bleu stared at you cluelessly.  

 

“..What?”

 

Calvin understood the joke because hey, he had a bunny best friend he needed to know pop-culture refs about rabbits-and snatched his friend’s donut.  “Silly rabbit,” he took a bite out of the previously uneaten donut.  “Trix (tricks) are for kids.”

 

“I swear you two are high sometimes.”  He shook his head and mumbled.  

 

“It's plausible,” you agreed.  

 

You turned your head-or, well, tried to-when you heard the double doors open.  A tall monster dressed in an ostentatiously Mad-Hatter outfit strolled in.  Though he had an attractive build, his misshapen grin, swirly glasses and ridiculously large bow-tie made it far too difficult to admire his physique.

 

“‘Ello love,” he winked at Muffet.  “Did you miss me?”  Wow. That was a nice low, sultry voice he had there.  The accent was vaguely British, and-holy hell, it sounded like a sexy deep-voiced English dubbed Arthur Kirkland.  The fuck?!  And it was husky without any effort whatsoever on his part, too.  You gave mental props up to the cool weirdo fuckboi.  Anyone who even had one trait resembling an anime character was beyond awesome.

 

“Yes, but my aim’s gettin’ better.”  He laughed, the sound reminding you of the sound of cracking wood in fire.  

 

“Fufufufufu!  Always so kind.”  He finally seemed to notice you and tilted his head curiously to the side.  “Crikey, what's this?”  

 

You moved your hand to the side in a short wave.  “Hi.”

 

“Would you care for a hand, love?”  You nodded.  “Yes, please.  As soft as they are, they're really heavy too.”

 

The fire monster reached into his pockets and pulled out several bones.  “Not to worry, Sans always lends these to me for moments such as this.”  He held out and the for promptly scrambled off of you.  “Here you are mates,” he leaned back and tossed the bones to the far end of the restaurant.  “Fetch!”

 

The dog monsters barked and the fire elemental pulled you out of harm's way as the dogs stampeded after the bones.  You winced as a loud crashing sound followed by blaring sirens and a shrill scream filled the air.  “...Erm…”

 

Muffet pursed her lips as she frowned at the fire elemental.  “Must you do that?  They always make such a mess when riled up like that.”

 

“Don't get your knickers in a twist love.  It helped your cute worker here didn't it?”  He let you go and clapped a hand to his head.  “Oh, where are my manners?  Here I am practically swiping right to boff while I hadn't even dropped you a dime!”

 

Thank god you loved Hetalia or you would not have known he just said that he was practically putting the moves on you before introducing himself.  Because the way he sounded would've been gibberish to anyone else. 

 

He held out his hand and shook yours before bringing your hand up to his mouth to kiss it.  You were pleasantly surprised that his hands were made of fire, but they felt smooth and warm instead of burning like you thought it would.  “My name’s Grillby.  What's yours lovely?”

 

“I'm Y/n.  It's nice to meet you.  I think Sans told me about you once.”  Grillby clapped his hands together ecstatically.  

 

“How wonderful!  I do so enjoy his company.  He's one of my best customers don't you know.”  He turned to Muffet and grinned at her as he placed a hand over his chest and half-bowed.  “Though the dazzling miss Muffet has always been my personal favorite.”

 

“So you say.”

 

You raised an eyebrow at their banter as you looked between Muffet and Grillby.  “Are you two a thing?”  Because you totally shipped this cuteness.

 

Muffet’s eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth to reply but Grillby beat her to it.  “Of course we are!  Right Bugaboo?”  He cooed.

 

She frowned, though you could've sworn you saw her cheeks take on a slightly dark tint.  “No.  No we are not.  And don't call me that.”

 

“So you're not dating?”

 

Once again Grillby was quick to respond.  “If by that you mean she hasn't accepted my love because she hasn't realized her undying love for me yet, then yes.”

 

“So she's in love with you but can't see it yet?”  You reiterated.

 

Grillby nodded.  “That's correct, yes.”

 

You turned to your boss and gestured to Grillby.  “Muffet, can you confirm this?”

 

Muffet hugged and threw her hands off in the air before she skated away in her roller skates.

 

Grillby turned back to you.  “That was not a no,” he noted.

 

“You're right.”  You agreed.  Then you grinned.  “When's the wedding?”

 

“We haven't worked out all the details yet.”

 

You stifled a laugh as you heard Muffet’s muffled screaming in the distance.  “Can I be the Maid of honor?”

 

“I don't see why not.”  Muffet suddenly zoomed back and began to gently but firmly push you and Grillby out of the store.  

 

“Okay that's it both of you out.”

 

“But I work here.”  You complained.

 

“And I need to steal a kiss.”  Grillby said as if it was the most important thing on his agenda.

 

“Y/n your shift is just about over and that's a solid no, Grillby.”

 

“Aw.”  He pouted.  Then when she had gotten to both out of the double doors he quickly spun around in her grip and wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising Muffet as he dipped her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.  “So long love.”  He fixed her up and quickly took off on flaming strands of silvery fire  she swung himself away.  “Cheerio!”

 

Muffet opened and closed her mouth while you gave her a perfect Lenny face.  “I...I don't….You pervert!”  She shook her fist up at the sky.  “Gentleman my behind you come back here and apologize you-and he's gone.”  She sighed and shook her head.  She raised an eyebrow as she realized the look you were giving her.  “...What?”

 

“Oh, nothing.”  You waved your hand in careless dismissal.  “Nothing at all.”

  
  


When you came back home you saw Papyrus laying on the couch on his front, looking like he’s been to hell and back.  “Woah hey Russ what the heck happened?”

 

“Your Dad.”  You blinked in surprise.  Oh...That...Oh. “I'm sorry honey.”  You sat down beside him.  He sighed happily as you soothingly rubbed his back.  “Do you wanna get the movie started?”

 

“Huh?  Oh yeah.”  He plopped a hand up and let it fall back down.  “Meh.”

 

“Okay then Mr. Potato Head.  Why don't you tell me what it is and  _ I'll _ get it started while you get some snacks.”  

 

“Thanks Bella.  It should be near the DVD player.”  You kissed his foreskull and stood to walk over to it.  You picked up the DVD case and curiously read what it was.  

 

“‘Balls of Fury’.”  You turned back to Papyrus, who had gotten up and was returning to the living room with a box of chocolate mints for you and a bottle of honey for himself.  “Why does this suit you so well?”

 

“Hey, don't knock it ‘till you try it.  It's really funny I promise.”  You shrugged and took out the DVD to put it in.  “Alright.  I technically have to uphold my word regardless of its quality anyway.”  You sat back down and cuddled up to him as he got the movie started.  

 

Papyrus wrapped an arm around your waist as he set the box of chocolates on the table in front of you two.  “Thank you,” you popped one into your mouth.  Oh chocolate, a reason for living.

 

“I gotcha.”  He grinned.  

 

Papyrus was right-this movie was hilarious.  You laughed so hard you snorted at the scene where the old man was all bad ass until he fell down an elevator.  I mean yeah you felt bad-a blind guy falling down anything was not funny-but you knew he was okay and hey, it wa just a movie, so you didn't feel too guilty.  But it was there.

 

And though Papyrus seemed content to occasionally sip from his honey and watch the film, you felt the hand on your waist slide under your pants’s band and caress the skin there.  You shivered as heat sprung up in your cheeks.  Well that was okay you supposed.  He was just gently rubbing-hn.

 

You let out a soft moan as his hand slid up your side so that he could slowly trail a bony finger down the curve of your back.  “I-I can feel that.”

 

“I know.”  He turned towards you and moved to your neck, pressing soft, slow kisses against it as he pressed his chest against yours.  

 

You closed your eyes as heat coursed through your body at his gentle touches.  “A-ah,” you moaned and lightly arched your back as he licked and nibbled at your collarbone.  Now Papyrus was looming over you with his arms caging you in by your sides.

 

Moving your hands up to grip his shoulders you looked at him half-tired, half amusedly.  After all that love making yesterday, he wanted to do this?  Now?  You shook your head and sighed. “You're insatiable.”

 

“Only for you,” he grinned.  

 

“Good answer,” you kissed him, letting him slide his tongue into your mouth as he laid on top of you.  “Mm.”  Your hands slid up to scrape at his back as he swirled his tongue smoothly over yours.  He parted from your mouth only to kiss your jawline and teasingly bite the shell of your ear while his hands trailed up your stomach.  “Ngh, Papyrus.”  You hooked your legs around him and pressed yourself even tighter against him, giving a low whine at how good it felt to have him so close to you that it made your core throb with want.

 

“Ah, fuck.”  You shivered as his husky voice cursed.  His hips bucked involuntarily against yours and you could practically feel yourself soaking already.

 

He went back to kissing you, though this was more hungry than the first.  He was sloppy, his teeth occasionally hitting yours as he just tried to get closer and closer to you ah he wanted you so bad and you being such a cute, hot mess only made him more riled.

 

You had to part from your lover because unlike him, you needed to breathe.  You licked the light trail of saliva from your lips after you broke the kiss.  Then you gasped, your hands digging into the couch cushions as you felt Papyrus kiss and bit e at your stomach, his breath sending more shivers of pleasure through your body like jolts of electricity.  You dug your hands into the back of his shirt and clenched handfuls of it as he kissed the area above your core, quickly pulling down the zipper to pull down the pants and panties so he could kiss your wonderfully soft skin.

 

Papyrus kissed and bit at your flesh, knowing full well the effect it had on you being so close to your aching center.  “P-Papyrus,” you complained, throwing your head back when he rubbed your your clothed, wet spot.  

 

“So eager already, hm?”  He purred, nuzzling against the crook of your neck as he pressed his fingers up into the clothed spot.

 

“D-damn tease.”  You glared.  “H-hurry up alr-ah!”  He kept his face by your neck as your body arched up in a desperate attempt to plunge his fingers deeper inside of you they slid past your parted lips.  You murmured vague incoherencies that baited in tone and pitch, often varying from English to Japanese and sometimes mixing the two.  

 

It wasn't long until the coil in your lower abdomen exploded and you cried out his name, your fingers clawing into the back of his shirt as you came.  Papyrus purred, he vibrations causing your neck and shoulder from where his head rest to shake slightly as well.

 

And then he heard a ‘ping’ sound, like something bouncing off of glass.  He blinked from his pleasure induced haze.  What could that have been-oh no.  He shivered as he felt a wave of killing intent hit him even though he didn't see anything at the window.

 

He quickly scooped you up into his arms and teleported to his room.  He hurriedly placed you on the bed and locked the door and windows.  You sat up and watched him as your vision slowly began to return.  You frowned when he vehemently barricaded the door and moved about in a frantic manner that made it dizzy to watch.

 

“Papyrus, what's wrong?”

 

“He _ knows _ .”  He shuddered fearfully and quickly went to the bed to hug you close to him as he shivered, clinging to you like a Koala.

 

You stared at Papyrus in concern.  You did not feel the waves that hit Papyrus so you had no idea how he was currently a dead man on a certain foster parent’s hit list.

  
  


Zee clapped her hands together as she stood, putting the folding chairs back inside her magical backpack.  “And the lesson for today kiddies is: No one is safe from Daddy.   **NO ONE.”**

 

Optima raised an eye ridge as she chuckled.  “Mea culpa.”

 

“Yep.  Though I like to say ‘I have sinny sin sinned’.”  Her glasses glared as her grin widened.  “It makes you wonder  _ what kind of jokes can corpses tell.” _

 

Optima, Savoye, and Ink sweat dropped as Zee said that Mikasa quote a bit too...enthusiastically with that wild look in her eyes.

 

“Zee, how much sleep are you getting?”  Optima cautiously ventured.

  
“Not enough my dude.”  


	35. Take A Chill-Pill Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry it's nowhere near as long as what I usually write, but I'm afraid I'm going to be awfully busy the next few weeks. So this is a sort of prelude to the next chapter. Oh, by the way...

“Papyrus?”  He continued to cling to you like a Koala, his arms just under your breasts and legs clinging to your waist as he held on to you for dear life.  “Papyrus, this is just ridiculous.”

 

“Safety first.”  He nodded gravely.  “Always buckle up before you get in the ride.”

 

What the hell happened to him?  He was acting loonier than Undertaker.  Well...almost.  “Russ, come on, let me go.”  You tried to pry him off of you but to no avail.   You threw your hands into the air and walked off, marveling at how Papyrus was so light it felt like you were carrying a kindergartener’s backpack.  “Okay, that's it.  We're going to Dad.”

 

Papyrus’s grip on you tightened as he trembled in terror.  “Wha-wha no!  I'm sorry for teasing you just please, please don't take me to your Dad!”  Papyrus beseeched as you made your way out the cul-de-sac in search of your foster parent’s home.  As much as it was sweet your dad was looking out for you, terrifying Papyrus to the point where he was scarred for life was pushing it.  Though you supposed it could be because of Tranner...Still, you had to talk to your dad regardless of that dickhead.

 

When you reached Katlego Buhari’s doorstep Papyrus scrambled down to your legs to stop you from going further.  “No Bella mia amore please don't!”  

 

You stumbled and flung your arms out to steady your grip.  “Whoah-!  Papyrus!”  You scolded him as you reached for the door.  He continued to hold you back by your waist-or possibly the belt holding your pants up-to try and hold you back.

 

Papyrus continued to plead as you began to knock.  He swung his arms out and completely wrapped them around your waist as the rest of his body dragged on the ground in his last ditch effort for survival.  “Babe please don't I still want to live!  There's things I wanna do, sights I wanna see!”  

 

The door opened and as your father came into view, your belt suddenly gave out and your pants rapidly slid down to your ankles along with Papyrus, who was holding onto the rims of your pants. 

 

“That...was not immediately one of them.”  He shuddered and gulped in fear as he saw dark waves coming off of your father. 

 

**“Papyrus.”** The skeleton’s bone-white complexion turned an ashen hue as a gravel voice like death itself hissed his name.  Your father’s shorter height somehow towers above him, casting ark shadows across his face with only the pure whites of his narrowed eyes showing though the pitch darkness.

 

Oh holy guacamole sweet Pepe bejeebus  _ save him. _

 

You hastily pulled up your pants and promptly got between the two before Papyrus was daddy-bear mauled by a rigid Katlego.  “Wait wait Dad that was an accident I-he didn't mean it.”

 

“Don't worry habibi.”  He moved forward.  The only thing preventing his rigid form from getting through to your boyfriend were hands against his chest firmly holding him back.  “I just want to talk to the jellyfish man.  Slowly.  Repetitively.   **With my fists in his face.”**

 

Somewhere in Overwatch, Gabriel Reyes is proudly wiping a tear from his eye.

 

“Russ, why don't you stay with Sans and the others and I'll catch up with you la-” you glanced to your side and saw to your surprise that Papyrus was long gone.  “-ter?”  

 

“Hm.  Shame.”  Katlego tsked as he loaded his shotgun and wiped the cartridge with his spare handkerchief.  “I'd just gotten her out, too.”  You sweatdropped at his murderous nonchalance.  Poor Papyrus.  In fact, poor boyfriends everywhere.  Wherever they were in the world you offered them your full support when up against The Dad.  Or Mom. 

 

“Um, is it okay if we can talk inside?”  You gestured to the doorway.  

 

He smiled beatifically as if he had not just wanted to rip your lover to shreds mere seconds earlier.  “Of course.”

 

“ _ Without _ you wanting to kill my boyfriend in his sleep?”

 

“But I don't want to kill him.”  He responded.  “I want to...encourage...him to think long and hard about abstinence.”

 

Oh my god.  Your cheeks flared in crimson indignation.  “Dad.”

 

His face darkened.  “Or else I’ll cut off his sorry d-”

 

“-Dad!”  

 

“What?!”  He held his hands up defensively.  “I can't help it.  It's paternal instinct.” 

 

“Paternal instinct doesn't mean homicide.”

 

“Tell that to all the fathers in the army.”  That's right.  Wasn't your dad a retired veteran?  Still!

 

You sighed.  “Come on, let's go in and sit down for a while.”  

 

You walked over to the living room table and carefully seated yourself on the cushioned chair while Katlego took one across from you.  He poured himself a cup of lightly steaming, crimson tea before offering you the kettle.  “Tea?  It's rose hip.”

 

“Yes, please.  Thanks.”  You held out your cup as he poured the ruby liquid.  It warmed your hands and when you took a careful sip from the ornamented cup, it soothed your throat and left a nice aftertaste.  It may not have any magic in it, but it was just as good when your dad made it.  “So, about Papyrus-”

 

“Yes yes, you want me to ease up on the boy.”  He stated and added a few crushed mint leaves into his drink.

 

“Not only that.  You gotta tone it down.  Like, waaaay down.  Dad, I appreciate that you're looking out for me, I really do.  But I'm an adult fully capable of making my own choices-”

 

“Tranner.”  

 

“...You're never going to let me live that down, are you?”

 

“Nope.”  He emphasized the ending syllable with a pop.

 

Fair enough.  “Okay yes, dating Tranner was a poor decision on my part.”

 

“That's the understatement of the century.”  He murmured as he took another sip from his tea.  And to think people wondered where you got your sassy side from.

 

“Papyrus is  _ different _ , Dad.”  You smiled with a rosy blush as you shyly looked down at your tea with thoughts of your love for the skelebae caused your SOUL to hum from within your chest.  “Hes sweet and kind and would never do anything to hurt me.”

 

Katlego was unimpressed.  He deadpanned as he placed the palms of his hands together towards him and then down to you with a slow exhale.  But instead of saying ‘BOI,’ he said, “He’s a  _ guy.” _

 

‘Don't go all Hades on me father.’  “Please, Dad?”  You sighed tiredly.  “All I'm asking is that you give him a chance.”

 

Katlego started at you for a few moments before he relented, grumpily taking a long sip from his hometown delicacy.  “Fine.”

 

You smiled gratefully.  “Thank you.”

 

“Though messing with him is far too much fun.  Perhaps the occasional tease?”  He inquired.

 

“As long as it spent traumatized the poor dear,” you acquiesce.

 

He brightened.  “Splendid.”

 

You finished your tea and stood, Katlego following suit as he carried himself on his cane.  “You promise not to harass Papyrus anymore?”

 

“Yes yes,” he sucked his cheeks in.  “Don't help your boy toy grow a pear and all that jazz.”

 

“Without the  _ Mean Girls  _ attitude would be ideal.”

 

“Oh pish posh.”  You giggled.  What a character, your father.  “Well, I'd better get going.  I think I owe Sans an apology.”  The poor guy probably heard you and Papyrus going at it all of last night.

 

“Alright.  I'll walk with you.”  He followed at your side.  Taking into consideration his slight limp you ever so slightly slowed your pace down to match his own.  You linked your arms in his as you both went down the sidewalk on the way to your home with the skeletons.  His cane made soft padding sounds on the pavement, while the heels of your shoes’ clicked against the concrete.  In the calm, peaceful quiet amid the beautiful dawn of a sunset, a troubled query found itself surfacing from the abyss of your mind.  

 

“Dad?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why did you take me in all those years ago?”  

 

He was bewildered as he glanced at you.  “What do you mean habibi?”

 

You blushed in embarrassment as you continued in the struggle to properly express yourself.  “Don't get me wrong-I'm glad that you did, and I'm more than happy with the life I have know because of that.  But when I was eighteen, struggling in college,” he felt your arms shake from the force of your overwhelming emotions.  “I had nowhere to go and and no idea how to live.  And after all those years of the hell spent in the that orphanage...I didn't want to.  But then  _ you _ came.  You took me off the streets, gave me a place to stay, and raised me as your own.  It was through you that I found a way to be happy again.  That's what I don't understand.”  You paused.  You'd arrived at the doorstep.  

 

Instead of opening the door you plowed on, unable to stop the flow of words from tumbling out of your mouth after years of bottling them up.  “Why would you take someone who fought you every step of the way.  Why go through all that effort for someone who'd given up on life?”  Why would you show me all this love and affection when I didn't deserve it?  He was silent.   A pregnant pause.  Then you opened the door with your spare key.  After stepping inside the lit house his voice softly spoke up in the quiet.

 

“When I saw you that night, I saw something that I don't think I can ever forget having seen such a stare.  As I looked into your eyes, I saw a little bird.  She bruised and frail, her wings laid broken and torn beside her body as she lay in the grounds of the iron cage that imprisoned her.  But within her was a glimmer of hope.  A spark that lit one candle rather than curse the darkness she found herself in.”  You met his endearing gaze with your own tearful one.  “I knew that for her to be free, I had to give her my own candle as well.  And I saw that with time and care, the birds pain had made her stronger.  With her wings healed, she finally broke free from the chains of her past and flew into freedom.  To have helped the little bird-to have helped mend her spirit-was one of the greatest blessings I'd ever received.”

 

You threw your arms around his neck and hugged him tight, trembling as a few silent tears escaped from the confinements of your eyes to slide down your cheeks.  “Dad…”

 

Katlego wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a tight embrace.  “Never forget that I love you, Y/n.  No matter what happens I will always be there for you.”  He murmured.

 

“I won't, ever.”  You promised.

 

“Y/N?”  You both parted and turned to see Sans looking at you two.  He smiled, though his cheerful gaze quickly became a look of concern as he took in your tear-stained face.  “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?  I HEARD TALKING FROM MY ROOM AND CAME DOWN WHEN I HEARD YOU CRYING.”

 

Wow, he could hear that all the way from his room?  Just how acute were the brothers’ senses?

 

“No, I'm okay.”  You smiled and wiped away your tears and wet eyes with the your arms’s sleeve.  “I was talking to my Dad about some touchy stuff.  But we’re okay.”

 

“IF YOU’RE SURE.”  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a light blue tissue.  He stepped onto his tiptoes to gingerly dry your eyes and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb.  “HERE.  LET ME HELP.  SUCH A KIND SOUL MUSTN’T HAVE TO SHED SUCH LOVELY TEARS.”

 

“Aw, thanks Blue.”  You smiled at him and his cheekbones tinged with bright azure. 

 

“NO PROBLEM.  OH!”  He gave a shirt, embarrassed laugh.  “WHERE ARE MY MANNERS?”  He stuck out his hand as he looked up at Katlego.  “IT’S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN MR.  BUHARI!  HOW ARE YOU?”

 

The landlord chuckled as he shook the smol skeleton’s hand. “I'm doing quite well, thank you Sans.”

 

“THAT’S GOOD.”  He turned back to you.  “WHEN YOU’RE DONE, DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE NEW JAPE I’VE BEEN WORKING ON?  I THINK IT’S MY BEST YET!”

 

“Sure thing.  Just make sure it doesn't electrocute me like last time,” you teased.  He blushed bashfully.

 

“I SAID I WAS SORRY!  I DIDN’T KNOW YOU’D TRIP SO EASILY ON A TINY ROCK!”

 

“It's okay Sansy.  As long as you set up Y/n-proof puzzles I'm A-okay.”  He scoffed.

 

“YOU KNOW I’D NEVER TRY TO HURT YOU.  PAPYRUS AND I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH T EVER DO THAT.”

 

“I know I know.”  You nuzzled your face against his cheek and hugged that adorable cutie pie.  “You're both such precious cinnamon buns.”

 

“I AM NOT A FROSTED TREAT BUT I WILL TAKE THAT AS AN ODD COMPLIMENT.”

 

Katlego raised an eyebrow as he looked from Sans then to you.  That expression on his face when he looked at you.  Where had he seen that look before?  An image came to his mind.  Then he smiled knowingly and chuckle to himself in his realization. ‘Interesting...’  “I suppose it's time I left.  Tell Papyrus I said hi.”

 

“Can do.”  You followed your dad to the door as he accustomed himself to a comfortable pace with his cane.  

 

“Oh, and Sans?”  

 

“HMM?”

 

Katlego gave him a thoughtful look.  “Good luck.”  He tipped his hat to the skeleton and walked out, waving to you before he continued his stroll back to his own home.  You closed the door softly behind him.

 

“What was that about?”  Sans shrugged, his bemused frown showing that he was just as confused as you.  

 

“I DO NOT KNOW.  PERHAPS IN REGARDS TO MY PUZZLES?  SPEAKING OF WHICH,” Sans gently grabbed your hand and jubilantly lead you to his room.  “COME ON Y/N, I WANNA SHOW YOU MY JAPE!”

 

“Okay okay I'm going!”  You laughed.  “Is it really so amazing that it’s got you this excited?”

 

“UH-HUH!  WELL, THAT AND THE DOUBLE WEDDING TOMORROW.”  He admitted.  He picked up a blueberry colored tuxedo with a frosty blue and white striped tie.  The dark azure dress pants and shoes accentuated the blue highlights.  And the cuffs had small, chibi-skull shaped blue buttons that was most likely Sans’s insignia.  “AND I CAN’T WAIT TO WEAR MY MR. SUAVE SUIT!”

 

You nodded.  “I think it'll look great on you Sans.  Wait, what weddings?”  Sans tilted his head slightly to the side.  

 

“DON’T YOU REMEMBER?  UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE GETTING MARRIED.  SO ARE SHYREN AND METTATON.”  Oh yeah.  That's ri-HOLY SHIBATTA!

 

“Oh my god,” you clamped a hand to your mouth in horror.

 

“WHAT’S WRONG?”  Sans hurriedly looked you over in alarm.

  
“I forgot to buy a Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden outfits!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Anyone see what I did there?


End file.
